


Querido Benjamin, tomo 1 (Traducción finalizada)

by Jewel25



Series: Traducción [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 129
Words: 157,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Traducción [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896847
Comments: 135
Kudos: 931





	1. Chapter 1

Esta es una traducción del coreano al español, de la obra escrita por **Top Jeong**


	2. 1

_Su respiración sacaba nubes blancas._

El sudor cae de la punta de la barbilla del hombre que está corriendo en la oscuridad. La camisa que lleva puesta se moja por completo en sus axilas, en su cuello, bajo su pecho... Pero no quería detenerse. _No puede detenerse._

Hubo un rugido a la distancia.

Este lugar estaba completamente desierto así que se escuchaba el sonido de todo lo que hacía: Cuando daba la vuelta, cuando pisaba y cuando saltaba para adentrarse en un nuevo cuarto.

Tenía prisa, quería marcharse...

¡Maldita sea!

¡Mierda!

**¡MIERDA!**

Los juramentos ásperos representaban el final de su paciencia y dejaban a flote la desesperación que ya salía de sus labios y de los poros de su piel. Tiene fiebre en el cuerpo. ¡ _Una fiebre intensa que nunca había experimentado en todos sus veinte años de vida!_

El hombre corrió en la oscuridad y rápidamente se dirigió a un edificio distante... Era un viejo almacén. A cierta distancia parecía estar abandonado como el resto de las estructuras que ya había recorrido con anterioridad.   
Sabía a la perfección que no era seguro estar allí, solo y en su condición, _pero no puede evitarlo._

**"¡Dios!"**

Estaba muriendo, pero igual pateó la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenía. Fue tan intenso que le preocupaba que pudiera haber roto la pequeña ventanilla o la manija... Pero afortunadamente la puerta de metal logró mantenerse en una buena forma.

Tan pronto como logró entrar, cerró igual de fuerte y miró a su alrededor:

**"Gracias, ah gracias..."**

_El almacén estaba vacío._

Había ocasionado un alboroto tremendo afuera pero ahora estaba sentado allí, en el fondo y absolutamente en paz. El mareo le parecía irrelevante...

El hombre se levantó, respiró profundamente y caminó con cuidado a través del helado almacén. Camina lento, muy lento... Una velocidad constante. El almacén tenía amontonado montones de heno, maquinaria agrícola y todo tipo de artículos para trabajar la tierra. Entonces se escondió apresuradamente entre el heno fresco y los costales de tierra para sembradíos...

La luz de la luna estaba borrosa. Las ventanas, como las puertas, son viejas, están nubladas e incluso se ven bastante rotas. Cómo lo estaban persiguiendo, pensó que definitivamente sería muy fácil para alguien romper el cristal y colarse dentro como si fuera un gato... Sin embargo, se escondió debajo de ella porque pensaba que así como alguien podía entrar, _él podía salir corriendo._

Había varias medicinas en su palma. Temblaba bastante así que tuvo que recogerlos del suelo varias veces antes de intentar analizar la situación. **Todos eran inhibidores.** Desafortunadamente, la luz borrosa de la luna le dificultaba saber cuál era el de acción inmediata y cuáles eran los de uso diario... El hombre comenzó a hiperventilar. Se le nublaron los ojos debido a la fiebre incontrolable y finalmente abandonó la lucha por clasificar la medicina y se tragó la primera cápsula que encontró.

 _Su condición física no mejora._ Por el contrario, el calor que fluye por su cuerpo se vuelve más intenso.

**"Ah... ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Aah! ¡Puta madre!"**

Una palabra mucho más fuerte salió de su boca. Estaba claro que el inhibidor que se había tomado, no era el que necesitaba. Se tomó otro y otro y otro y ninguno de ellos le ayudó. Su saliva estaba goteando, su aliento está inmensamente caliente...

 **Era un Beta** , hasta hace poco era un hombre Beta. Ha vivido como uno toda su vida hasta que ahora, en la edad adulta, se manifestó como un omega absolutamente débil.

El mundo pareció desmoronarse y explotar en ese instante.

Sus feromonas eran constantes al inicio. Tomaba una pastilla una vez al mes y nadie sabia que era un Omega... Aunque estaba rodeado de Alfas, nunca fue afectado por las feromonas de nadie. Nunca. **Ni una sola vez**. Por supuesto, él tampoco conocía el ciclo de calor... ¡Fue un ciclo que estalló en un momento muy importante y peligroso! Siempre llevaba varios tipos diferentes de inhibidores en caso de que tuviera una emergencia, pero ahora se le había adelantado y lo tomó completamente indefenso y desprotegido.

El hombre, que había robado las pastillas de un casillero abierto, se agachó con un gemido terrible bajo el calor de los engranajes de un viejo tractor. No se lo podía creer _¡Este era el peor escenario posible!_  
Se arrastró y desabrochó con rapidez los botones de su pantalón con una mano temblorosa. Le preocupaba que uno de los chicos Alfa que corría detrás de él pudiera oler y notar su presencia, pero no puede soportar el calor de todo el cuerpo. Se tiró sobre su espalda, bajó sus pantalones, sus calzoncillos y colocó las manos entre sus muslos.

**Dios bendito.**

Simplemente al envolver su pene con las frías y ásperas palmas de sus manos... Le parecía la mejor y más gratificante experiencia de su vida.

Mientras escupía otra palabra grosera, el hombre rápidamente movió su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

**"¡Oh! ¡** **Ohh** **! Maldición, Oh, maldición. Maldición, maldición, maldición ¡AAH!"**

Frotó sus genitales más rápido. Tenía el aliento caliente y atorado en la garganta mientras se masturbaba con la espalda arrastrándose por el suelo y el heno. Los gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta eran altos y el sonido de su mano contra su pelvis era alto también... Con el paso del tiempo, su cabeza se volvió una bruma de agua hirviendo y se desbordó hacía abajo. _Hasta el fondo._ EI hombre que abrió la boca y apretó la mano, rápidamente eyaculó con fuerza.

El estallido de semen humedeció sus dedos.

**"¡Más! ¡Necesito más! ¡¡Necesito más!!"**

_Lamentablemente no es suficiente_ , no está satisfecho y su calor no se apaga. Los jugos acuosos comienzan a derramarse en el interior de sus nalgas y salen para formar un desastre sobre sus piernas... Para ser honesto, lo que realmente quería ahora era que alguien lo penetrara. Aunque nunca había estado con un hombre en su vida, _¡Tenía hambre de un maldito hombre!_ Ganas de que un pene lo empalara y se metiera hasta adentro. Muy al fondo, dónde estaba la parte que no dejaba de picar.

Había vivido su vida como un Beta, pero al final, _es justo como un omega_.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad, de lo necesitado que ya estaba, lo embargó un sentimiento terrible que le provocó ponerse a temblar.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Es lo que se siente tener un ciclo de calor normal? ¿Es por eso que los omegas que no tienen inhibidores se lanzan a los brazos de un Alfa?

Mientras las malas palabras salen de sus labios, pensaba que tenía mucho sentido. Deseaba que alguien lo ayudara de inmediato, _era como un cuerpo que comenzaba a mendigar por placer..._

Aunque estaba irritable y enojado por su mala suerte, lo necesitaba tanto que no tuvo más remedio que poner su mano en su trasero. Ya estaba en el abismo _¿Cómo podría ponerse peor?_

El hombre se acostó sobre su abdomen hasta estar cómodo, flexionó las piernas y extendió sus caderas hacía arriba tanto como podía hacerlo. Nunca había utilizado está posición así que le fue un poco difícil en un inicio: Su ano palpitaba... Era un agujero estrecho, pero resbaladizo así que no dolió para nada cuando se metió un dedo. **El problema era que esto tampoco se sentía satisfactorio.** No importa cuántos dedos aumente o la manera en que los doble, no podría estar satisfecho ni calmarse nunca. El hombre respiró hondo y se frotó las mejillas contra el suelo áspero. Se puso los dedos en el ano pero comenzó a llorar... La lujuria que no podía resolverse lo estaba volviendo un completo desastre.

 **"¿Quieres ayuda?"** Fue solo un momento, pero sus ojos brillaron con fuerza. **"Me tientas bastante".**

En algún lugar sonó una voz lenta y grave... El hombre levantó los ojos y movió la cabeza como si quisiera capturar la imagen de un fantasma. Estaba nervioso debido al repentino ciclo de calor pero ahora tiene curiosidad por la voz que sale de la nada.

Estaba asustado y también, _estaba bastante avergonzado._

Igual que si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría, el hombre se congela y quita la mano. No sé había dado cuenta, pero el gran almacén era una estructura de dos pisos... Y en la barandilla del segundo, que era oscura e irreconocible, alguien se inclinó con los brazos hacia el frente:

**"Pero antes de aceptar, me gustaría ver más..."**

Fue una oración rápida pero al mismo tiempo, las feromonas alfa hicieron temblar su cuerpo como si se estuviera muriendo congelado. De repente, el aroma le irrita la nariz y le hace sentir un estremecimiento sin precedentes. Es tan fuerte que lo hace entrar en pánico.

Maldita sea.

_Está absolutamente jodido._

El hombre, apoyado en la barandilla del segundo piso, se rió ridículamente utilizando la voz más alta que podía poner. Pero el hombre sobre el suelo no podía reírse como él... Nunca había detectado una feromona alfa así de intensa así que no podía respirar debido al gran shock. Bebía inhibidores todo el tiempo, rara vez sentía sus propias feromonas y rara vez sentía las feromonas de alguien más. Siempre se lo tomaba a la ligera, tenía todo el control de su vida alineado a la perfección en la palma de su mano. _Nunca había conocido este olor y no lo hubiera hecho de no ser tan descuidado y estúpido._

Jadea.

¿Por qué...?

¿Qué está haciendo ese hombre allí?

Es un aroma que presiona todo su cuerpo para que no pueda mover ni siquiera las yemas de los dedos... El hombre se agachó en el suelo, con un cuerpo más tembloroso que el de antes. El deseo que sentía hasta ahora no era nada comparado con el momento en que notó al Alfa.  
Delante de sus ojos, todo se volvió negro. Le temblaba la mandíbula y la parte inferior de su abdomen estaba apretada. El calor se extendía y parecía quemarle todo el cuerpo... Las feromonas alfa se espesaron cuando el aire se arremolinó a su alrededor y le hicieron bailar el cabello. Era un incienso pesado y no podía simplemente apretar los hombros o retener el aliento.

El hombre no pudo soportarlo más, ni un minuto más, y se dejó caer.

**"Ha... ¡Aah...! No lo resisto ¡¡No lo resisto...!!"**

El esperma se derramó desde la punta de su pene, el que parecía haber sido besado por las feromonas que lo empaparon de la cabeza hasta los pies. Sus ojos en blanco. Detrás del trasero, fluía un líquido espeso que hacía líneas en sus piernas y escurría hasta perderse en el piso... Era una locura. _Las lágrimas y los gemidos fluyeron de sus labios antes de gritar:_ **"¡Ayúdame!"**

 **"Que respuesta más deliciosa... Diablos ¿Quién hubiera pensado que encontraría Omegas en este lugar?"** Murmuró el Alfa, viendo al hombre retorcerse de lujuria desde su puesto en la barandilla.

Luego saltó. Realmente salto desde el segundo piso y aterrizó en la cima del tractor. Gracias al golpe de sus pies, el sonido pesado de su cuerpo resonó por todos lados hasta que el polvo salpicó y el heno se movió de lugar... El hombre, que jadeaba y respiraba aire caliente, con los dedos presionando la tierra, _le había llamado terriblemente la atención._

La cara del Alfa estaba oscura pero el Omega podía ver los zapatos que llevaba puestos. Eran botas militares... El polvo que causó se hundió en sus hebillas aunque no por eso habían dejado de brillar.

El Alfa se acercó lentamente al hombre que estaba delante, empapado de semen, con su pierna temblorosa y el ano expuesto.

**"¿Por qué estás aquí, cariño? Un lugar peligroso..."**

A la tenue luz de la luna, se revela la cara de Alfa. Su cabello rubio brilla en la oscuridad, sus ojos azules parecen salvajes. La expresión del hombre, distraída por la emoción, se endurece en un breve momento y al siguiente vuelve a estar pacífica.

 **"Puedes verme, adelante. No seas tímido y voltea para acá."** Al mismo tiempo que el Alfa dijo eso, las feromonas pesadas volvieron a caer sobre el Omega como lluvia torrencial. El hombre colapsó brevemente y tembló con ganas. Su pene vomita semen a pesar de haber eyaculado ya dos veces atrás... El Alfa camina, se agacha y le agarra la barbilla. **_"Igual no me_** ** _reconocerás_** ** _en absoluto cuando esto termine"._**

Mientras le frotaba la mejilla, gruñó como una bestia.

**"Dime qué me deseas..."**

Como si sus palabras fueran la llave de una puerta extraña, el Omega traga saliva con fuerza... Su cuerpo está tembloroso, su pene está duro, sus testículos están pesados y su ano no deja de pedir piedad. El hombre no podía permitirse resistir su tentación... Cualquiera, _¡Podría ser cualquiera siempre y cuando calmara su cuerpo caliente!_ Incluso si el Alfa que tiene delante es un desconocido.

El hombre asintió:

**"Te deseo..."**

El Alfa tiró de los pantalones y los calzoncillos del hombre hasta quitarlos por completo... Tan pronto como el dorso de la mano tocó sus nalgas empapadas, el sonido de la respiración del Omega se volvió un completo caos. Gritó de nuevo: **"¡Rápido!"**

La risa sorda del Alfa fue lo único que se escuchó. **"¿Un ciclo de calor complicado? Es sorprendente que tengas tantas feromonas".**

 **"Aquí, es aquí..."** El hombre, que ya no podía soportarlo, agarró sus nalgas para abrirlas. Levantó las caderas **"Cógeme, por favor..."**

Su voz deseosa era terriblemente fuerte... Hermosa hasta el punto en que ya lo había abrumado. El Alfa, que solo había querido burlarse un poco de él, se mordió los labios en el instante mismo en que le levantó el trasero.

Fue una sensación vergonzosa por un tiempo, cuando le tocó y le acarició y luego colocó toda la palma en su ano.

**"** **Sostenlo** **bien entonces... Voy a volverte todo una puta hoy."**


	3. 1.1

La boca abierta del hombre, sacaba gritos. Había respiraciones calientes y húmedas que fluían constantemente, igual que la saliva que no dejaba de gotear por su barbilla hasta desparramarse en la tierra.

No estaba cuerdo.

_Ya ni siquiera era él..._

Frotando su frente en el suelo sucio, el hombre arrojó bastantes palabras incoherentes. Groserías... Su trasero se derritió en secreciones pegajosas y se comió el enorme caos que el Alfa estaba haciendo en su interior. Ni siquiera pudo contar con exactitud cuántas veces había eyaculado en apenas unos cuantos minutos, pero definitivamente habían sido bastantes.

El Alfa le había hecho derramarse tanto que la tierra que tenía debajo parecía lodo... El sonido de la piel húmeda entrelazada con la suya, era increíblemente lujuriosa y potente.

La turbulenta situación, lo extraño que era y lo inapropiado que se había vuelto todo, _no le vino nunca a la cabeza._ Ni siquiera pensó que estuviera mal... Cómo amantes antiguos, su interior parecía haber hecho un camino perfecto para el pene del Alfa. Sus paredes de carne lo apretaron, lo envolvieron.

_Lo necesitaba tanto._

**"Oh, más... Necesito... Necesito más."**

Sacudiendo su trasero, el hombre rogó con demasiadas ganas.

Cuando el Alfa respiraba e intentaba ser amable y no moverse de más, descubría que la ansiedad que le proporcionaba era terrible y descubría también que definitivamente no podía soportarlo.  
Sosteniendo su cadera y frotando el pene del Omega con una mano enguantada, el que constantemente hormigueaba y escupía semen como un grifo roto, se impulsó con la ayuda de la punta de sus pies y se quedó allí... Justo al fondo de sus entrañas calientes y mojadas.

**"Carajo... Impresionante. ¿Esto es real? Ya había oído que los omegas en celo son complicados pero... ¡Dios! ¡No sabía que era así!"**

**"Ah, ah... No puedo..."**

**"¡Mierda! ¡Yo tampoco puedo controlarlo ni un momento más!"**

El Alfa, que tomó el trasero del chico en el aire, comenzó a aproximarlo a su cuerpo como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto tan terriblemente loco como él. Gruñía y jadeaba... Estaba respirando tan fuerte, tan difícil, que los ojos del hombre Omega se llenaron de un tremendo miedo. Cada vez que el Alfa golpea su pared interior, un sonido fuerte hace eco en el almacén y provoca que todo su cuerpo se ponga a temblar igual que una gelatina.

 _Golpe, golpe_ , y los dedos de sus pies se curvaron de la forma en que lo harían de haber recibido una descarga eléctrica... _Golpe, otro golpe_ y solo había un chirrido extraño saliendo de su boca.

El Alfa se empujó una y otra vez, como si dentro todavía hubiera mucho espacio para su pene hambriento... Y en ese momento, insatisfecho, el hombre se separó y lo tumbó contra el suelo. Lo aventó, sin importarle el polvo o el heno, el semen o lo sucio que se había vuelto la tierra al estar tan mojada.

 **"Es una locura"** Pensó **"Estoy siendo estúpido."** Pero ya estaba vagando por su torso...  
El cabello dorado del Alfa le picó la nariz cuando comenzó a chuparle el pezón que ya tenía erecto. Le lame, lo muerde, le besa en el medio y cierra los ojos para sentir por un instante que ese estupendo calor y ese maravilloso aroma le pertenecen por completo.

Su latido.

Su piel...

Le muerde y entonces el agujero en el que está metido se contrae igual que si quisiera quedarse con su pene.

Parece que palpita.

_Un ano con vida propia..._

**"Ah, cariño... ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?"**

El Alfa estaba encantado, rodó su lengua sobre el pezón izquierdo y lo besó antes de pasar a hacer lo mismo con el derecho. Se escuchó una voz débil: **"Estoy asustado..."** Y entonces el Alfa agarró sus muslos apretados y se rió a carcajadas de él.

**"¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Por qué tienes miedo? Nada va a pasarte siempre y cuando te quedes conmigo".**

Está negro, _todo frente a él está negro..._

**"Yo te voy a coger con fuerza cada vez que te sientas caliente, dulzura... Te voy a follar todo el tiempo y siempre que necesites sentir un pene dentro de ti."**

Pero el Omega, que había estado funcionando durante toda la noche, de pronto se sintió terriblemente exhausto... EI hombre no escuchó nada de lo que dijo. No pudo escucharlo. Todos sus nervios se centraban en el movimiento del Alfa moviendo su cadera de atrás para adelante, en su pene que presionaba el agujero de su trasero. En sus fluidos y en su propio semen.

La intensa estimulación que se le daba por primera vez, _se sintió verdaderamente insoportable por un momento._

Es un placer confuso.

Cada vez que le sacudía la espalda con avidez, el semen explotaba y se pegaba a su piel y a la piel del Alfa. Rebotaba por todas partes, como una manguera a presión... Frente a sus ojos, el hombre se balanceaba y se balanceaba y de vez en cuando, con dificultad, tomaba su mano para que pudiera respirar en calma. Ya no volvió a masturbarle pero igual continúo arrojando fluidos que ya se parecían al agua.

Estaba allí, con su cuerpo todo desnudo y mojado. Tendido en el piso con los testículos siempre llenos.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza:

**"¿Cómo estás?"**

Nada.

**"¿Te gusta?"**

**"Sí..."**

**"¿Quieres que nos tomemos un descanso?"**

**"No... No, por favor no te detengas, continúa... ¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo!"**

Y lloró tanto que el Alfa lo miró, perdió la cabeza nuevamente... Y se echó a reír.

 _Un poder más fuerte cae sobre el agarre de sus muslos._ Mientras devoraba al hombre y subía a sus labios, el cuerpo del Alfa, que tiene la cintura apretada por unas gruesas piernas, pareció volverse incontrolablemente caliente. El hombre torció la cintura hacia adentro:

 **"Joder, joder, oh, ¡¡Maldita sea!! Se siente tan bien..."** El Alfa, claramente enloquecido lo sujetó, lo sentó y arrastró su boca para poder chuparle ahora la nuca. _El sonido de esa succión era más lascivo que el sonido de un agujero mojado_. **"Quiero hacerte mío... joder... ¡Quiero hacerte mío justo ahora!"**

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el hombre instintivamente levantó la pierna, estiró los brazos y envolvió la cintura del Alfa junto con su cuello. Lo abrazó... Contrajo su interior, _porque amaba demasiado como se sentía ese enorme pene._

No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por supuesto...

Solo alcanzaba a gemir en voz alta porque el cuerpo del Alfa lo hacía sentirse insoportable... Al mismo tiempo, percibió una sensación de calor sorprendente.

 _Algo estaba ardiendo en su interior_.

**"¡Ah!"**

Su semen está dentro y él lo está absorbiendo todo obedientemente. Su vientre estaba apretado y había una emoción impresionante subiendo hasta su pecho. El hombre arroja un gemido que parece más bien un grito y de inmediato abraza la espalda del Alfa.

Le clava las uñas.

Dios mío...

**¡Oh Dios mío!**

El Alfa ha eyaculado tantas veces dentro de él que no debería asustarse ahora, pero esta vez se siente diferente porque su interior está muy caliente y palpitante. _Es terrible._

El hombre enterró su rostro en el hombro del Alfa. No lo había hecho a propósito, es solo que ya no tenía aliento y ya no podía permitirse seguir de pie...   
Fue entonces, que su pene comenzó a hincharse y a hincharse a medida que le incrustaba la boca sobre la nuca.

El Alfa estaba masticando su piel con unos dientes pequeños pero terriblemente afilados.

**"¡Ah! ¿Qué estás...? ¡Detente! Por... Ah, ¡Ah!"**

Los gritos estallaron plenamente cuando el pene se llenó hasta la plenitud y alcanzó su máximo volumen. Su barriga se expandió, se sentía hinchada... _Una curva pequeñita._ La pared interna que apretaba su pene, pareció desgarrarse de pronto así que el hombre no pudo ocultar su rostro distorsionado.

Era como en los perros.

Había escuchado que era normal que expandieran el pene para que el semen no fluyera fuera de su ano, ¡ _Pero ni siquiera sabía que era real...!_ Escupiendo su aliento hasta que la saliva volvió a caerle por la barbilla, miró al Alfa una última vez:

**"Eso estuvo bien ¿No es verdad..?"**

Al darse cuenta de eso, de cómo murmuraba y sonreía y lo apretaba con sus dedos manchados de tierra, el Alfa sonrió también.

Esta es su primera vez con un Omega... Y definitivamente esta es la primera vez de este hermoso hombre con un Alfa.

_¿Cuánto tiempo tienen que quedarse así? ¿Cuándo podrá quitarse el nudo?_

Sus extremidades temblaron en el dolor repentino que le siguió al terrible placer... Incluso el sudor frío comenzó a escurrirle.

Quería decir algo, pero no podía hablar... Al final, cuando la consciencia le llegó de nuevo y respiró la gravedad de sus acciones, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos bien abiertos y confundidos. Parecía tan triste que el Alfa, sin aliento, levantó la mano y le limpió la cara húmeda con una ternura infinita. Su rostro lloroso se presiona con fuerza contra sus palmas, revelando parcialmente una piel perfecta y joven...

Una luz extraña fluyó sobre la pupila del Alfa. Quería verlo más a detalle, beberse su imagen, pero ciertamente no podía.

**"Me pregunto si tu cara es como tu piel... Me gustaría, saber que expresión hace mi compañero cuando comienza a llorar de esa manera tan desesperada..."**

El Alfa le besó las pestañas, pero el hombre seguía sin poder escuchar nada. Solo estaba llorando, llorando y gritando con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás por el dolor y la visión momentánea de que lo que estaba haciendo, estaba mal. Era como si no solo el estómago le explotara, _también lo estaba haciendo el piso._


	4. 2

La calle fuera de la ventana estaba oscura y silenciosa. Era ya muy tarde por la noche...

_Las diez en punto era el momento en que se iba._

Isaac estaba listo para cerrar la tienda, que había sido aseada hasta cierto punto. Los locales en el centro de San Diego cierran todas juntas a las nueve. Los fines de semana, a las ocho y media, se apagan las luces, se cierran las puertas y entonces los suburbios quedan absolutamente solos.   
Por supuesto, Isaac, como todos los demás, generalmente cierra alrededor de las nueve en punto y regresa casa...

_Pero hoy está aquí ya que hubo bastantes contratiempos._

Tenía un sistema exacto, porque su trabajo no parece algo que encaje con su personalidad o sus manías... Y cuando finalmente revisó las cestas y las macetas que eran para una entrega de la mañana siguiente y vio que todo estaba en orden, finalmente consiguió su mochila. Se quitó el mandil y se estiró, haciendo los brazos todos para atrás y luego, lentamente hacia arriba...

El sonido del timbre en la puerta sonó excepcionalmente fuerte de inmediato.

Isaac levantó los ojos al mismo tiempo que decía: **"¡Hemos cerrado!"** Pero los tres tipos fuertes de la entrada igual se apresuraron a llegar hasta él...

La voz tranquila del tendero fue enterrada por los sonidos de estos hombres tan ruidosos:

**"Mira esto. ¿Quién diría que había un lugar abierto todavía?"**

El hombre que se acercó al mostrador, se estaba riendo de un modo bastante escandaloso. Isaac trató de decirle otra vez, amablemente, que había cerrado la tienda y que ya era hora de que se marcharan... Pero esta vez fue enterrado en una conversación todavía más potente.

**"¡Una maravilla de tienda! Pero seguro que no van a querer atenderte"**

**"No puede ser".**

**"Si que puede ser..."**

El hombre que entró primero, le había tendido la mano a los dos que le seguían. Metió los dedos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y luego, los volvió a extender para enseñarle a Isaac lo que había conseguido. El olor a alcohol se profundiza todavía más porque, obviamente, están más que borrachos.

Isaac se rascó la mejilla, curioso por lo que estaba pasando frente a él... El borracho principal, que había robado billetes de **$100** de cada uno de sus acompañantes, luego los agitó frente a su cara y dijo:

 **"Tengo dinero ¿Ves? Así que quiero un ramo de flores porque había pensado que era una linda noche para darle esto a una linda chica".** El borracho sonrió y se acercó todavía más al mostrador de Isaac. Tenía ambas manos recargadas. **"Por favor, y muchas gracias."**

Las caras de todos estos borrachos, que decidieron pararse bajo las luces brillantes de la tienda, se pueden ver de un solo vistazo: El cabello de este hombre está enredado pero es sorprendentemente de un rubio intenso. Sus ojos de un azul prusiano. Nariz alta, labios gruesos y sensuales. Era un tipo guapo que podría bien ser un actor de Hollywood... Y además, _está esa altura abrumadora_. Unos hombros fuertemente anchos y los músculos del antebrazo, que aparecen debajo de las mangas plegables, también son inusuales. Apelmazados y duros.

**"Un ramo..."**

**"Lo siento, pero el horario comercial ya pasó".**

Isaac, que estuvo observando su hermosa cara por un tiempo, informó claramente el horario de apertura y el de salida. Incluso les señaló su pequeño letrerito, justo a la derecha. El borracho inclina la cabeza como si estuviera intentando pensar...

Y entonces, uno de sus acompañantes solamente grita:

**"Eres un niño un poco tonto ¿Verdad? No atiendes, pero tienes la puerta abierta y la luz prendida... ¿Estás tratando de burlarte de nosotros?"**

Isaac pensó que estaba realmente en problemas. Era un ambiente extraño desde la primera vez que se les ocurrió entrar. _Pesado..._

**"Jack".**

Inesperadamente, sin embargo, el borracho que era demasiado guapo, habló con una voz tan poderosa que el otro tuvo que retroceder, apretando la gran masa dura que era su pecho. El borracho sonrió hacia Isaac. Como las flores que colgaban a sus espaldas, era una sonrisa brillante y encantadora.

**"Mira, florista. ¿Qué te parece esto? Haz un ramo para mí, uno sencillo... Y duplicame el precio. Tómalo como una especie de subsidio por tus trabajos nocturnos"**

**"..."**

**"¿No me estoy explicando? Haz un ramo de $100, y yo te daré entonces $200".**

El borracho dejó caer **$200** en el mostrador, los que habían sido proporcionados por los dos sujetos inmensos que tenía detrás... De esa misma dirección, fluyeron suspiros y palabras groseras como si fuera el sonido de fondo de la noche.

Mirando los dos billetes en el mostrador, Isaac chasqueó su lengua. Pensó **"No puedo evitarlo"** y aceptó:

**"Elige las flores que quieras".**

Cuando Isaac dijo esto a regañadientes, el hombre borracho le contestó con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

**"Hazlo tú, cariño".**

**"...¿Es para invitar a alguien a salir?"**

**"Si. Para alguien de un bar. Tiene el cabello castaño y rizado. Es una linda dama. Oh, ¿Sabes qué? Toda ella me recuerda al color rojo... A esas rosas".**

Al ver a Isaac caminar hacia la rosa, el borracho golpeó la mano contra el mueble una única vez, pero fue suficiente para que los dedos que intentaban tirar de la rosa se endurecieran...

**"Ya cambié de opinión... Recordé que las rosas no me gustan."**

Pero aunque sabía que se estaba burlando de él, Isaac, que había comenzado a elegir cuidadosamente lirios, lisisias, claveles de colores y algunas flores amarillas, se volvió hacia el hombre con una expresión serena y unas hermosas ramas brillantes acomodadas cuidadosamente en una cubeta. En ese momento, el borracho, que miraba las flores que Isaac le quería entregar, se acercó a la puerta y se sentó en la silla que estaba justo a un lado de ella. El mastodonte que aparentemente se llamaba **"Jack",** lo siguió muy de cerca y se quedó parado a su lado. Cómo un perro de guardia.

Isaac recortaba las flores en silencio. Una inmensa concentración danzando en sus pupilas. Los labios rectos.  
Como administra una pequeña florería por su cuenta, a menudo se encuentra con muchas situaciones en las que nunca pensó... A últimas fechas, ni siquiera puede decir que el borracho que entró justo antes de cerrar la puerta sea un caso inusual.

Para Isaac, era inevitable. _El costo de ser independiente._

**"¿Llevas tiempo siendo florista?"**

Estaba a punto de cortar los últimos tallos, tratando de no preocuparse tanto por los borrachos y la hora... Pero el borracho guapo lanzó la pregunta de la nada e irremediablemente Isaac tuvo que volver los ojos hacia él. No sabía cuál era su punto.

**"¿Sabes que ser un florista es también un servicio a la comunidad? Deberías ser agradable y hablar con los clientes."**

El borracho miró a Isaac, recargando los codos sobre los reposabrazos de su silla... Los profundos ojos azules como el mar agitado, son terriblemente agudos.

_Una mirada que lo puso nervioso._

**"Bueno... No me siento bien hablando con los clientes, supongo".**

Isaac se giró para quitar el papel de regalo rosa y púrpura de unos conos de cartón realmente inmensos. El hombre volvió a hablar, mirando muy atento la manera en la que envolvía el ramo.

**"¿Cómo atraes a los clientes entonces?"**

**"Porque solo con las flores es imposible".**

Incluso antes de que Isaac respondiera, el mismo tipo, Jack, gruñó a su lado como si le costara horrores estar en silencio. El borracho le dedicó una mirada furiosa y dijo algo así como **"Eres muy ruidoso".**

Pero lo que sea que dijeron entre ellos e incluso lo que fuera que pensaran de él, _definitivamente no era algo que le importara a Isaac._

Mientras el sonido de envolver se escuchaba y su delicada mano terminaba de acomodar el ramo, la verdad es que los papeles rosa, púrpura y ese hilo de encaje con cintas de color rosados, había terminado por ser algo demasiado aburrido y soso. El empaquetado de un ramo siempre ha sido difícil para él, pero la realidad de esto se volvió especialmente cierta cuando lo miró entre sus manos. Apenas brillando.

 **"Ya está hecho".** Isaac pone el gran ramo en el mostrador después de un tiempo intentando convencerse a si mismo de que estaba bien **"¿Necesitas una tarjeta?"**

Esta era una pregunta mecánica. La mayoría de las personas que compran ramos de flores en este local, le piden que escriba un mensaje simple o que solamente ponga una tarjeta de presentación enterrada entre las hojas del ramo. Por lo tanto, y otra vez como de costumbre, le mostró varios tipos de tarjetas que acomodó en el mostrador. Pero el borracho niega con la cabeza:

 **"Las flores son muy bonitas..."** Luego baja la mano y mira a Isaac otra vez. Frente a él, su expresión se vuelve bastante agria por un momento. **"Pero la envoltura es terrible".**

**"¿No te gustó?"**

**"Nada... Dime, florista ¿Cómo es que vendes estás cosas? ¿Te alcanza para comer?"**

Es contundente y cruel... Pero los borrachos por lo general son contundentes, crueles y estúpidos. Sin embargo, no podía enojarse porque era un hecho que entendía que las habilidades que tenía con la decoración no eran del todo buenas. Pensó que definitivamente iba a pedirle que le devolviera su dinero. _Ya lo había aceptado._  
Era lamentable que hubiera perdido el tiempo con los hombres que repentinamente lo abordaron por no cerrar la puerta, pero estas cosas no se pueden evitar.

**"¿Quieres un reembolso?"**

Isaac preguntó rápidamente. Sin explicar nada, tampoco había intentado convencerlo de que era un buen ramo porque era pésimo para mentir... Es mejor si pide un reembolso. Después de todo, sería todavía más difícil si le dijera que lo hiciera todo otra vez.

Los dos billetes de **$100** todavía estaban en el mostrador.

El borracho puso su dedo sobre el billete... Y cuando pensó que estaba recuperando su dinero, descubrió que lo había empujado hacia adelante. Los dos billetes, juntos.

**"Me voy a llevar el ramo, así que si no quieres que me convierta en un ladrón, preferiría que guardaras esto."**

**"Gracias."**

Cuando el florista tomó el dinero para guardarlo dentro de un libro de ahorros, una extraña tarjetita blanca se deslizó a través de las notas que parecían haber sido arrumbadas descuidadamente en el mostrador. Los ojos del borracho cayeron naturalmente sobre la perfecta caligrafía:

**_"Querido Benjamin"._ **

Un suave sonido salió de las puntas de sus labios. **"Es una letra ordenada"**

Isaac, que se había congelado en su lugar, finalmente se aproximó y agarró la tarjeta que había leído el cliente. La sostuvo contra su pecho y entonces, incluso se sonrojo.

La mirada del borracho sigue naturalmente las puntas de los dedos de Isaac, se da cuenta de que está temblando...

Cuando el tendero respiró hondo, el cliente, que no sabía por que se sentía como si hubiera cometido un crimen, sonríe y después, se ríe: " **¿Es para tu amante? La primera frase suena bastante dulce. Decirle querido a un hombre..."**

 **"Es algo personal".** La voz tenue del florista se levantó ligeramente.

 **"Sí, claro que lo es".** El borracho se encogió de hombros, _pero parecía extremadamente enojado..._ También estaba el hecho de que sus dedos estaban estrangulando el ramo hasta hacer crujir las hojas.

Isaac fingió no verlo y se apartó para empujar la tarjeta en su cajón.

 **"Pero ¿Sabes qué? De repente me siento curioso"**. El hombre borracho dio un paso atrás e inclinó la cabeza, con una de sus manos perdida bajo su bolsillo. Después, solo torció los labios e hizo una pregunta en voz baja. **"¿Eres igual en la floristería que cuando tienes sexo?"**

Esta fue, por supuesto, una pregunta más que inesperada.

**"Me pregunto, qué tipo de sonido haces en la cama. Que aspecto tienes. Si te ves aburrido como ahora o los ojos se te ponen blancos..."**

Pero Isaac, quien parecía estarse enfrentando valientemente al borracho, todavía tenía una expresión calmada y más que serena... Los hombres a sus espaldas se preguntan si es que acaso había escuchado que le preguntó sobre su apariencia en el sexo. _Algo que incluso podía considerarse un acoso._

Después de ver la cara ordenada de Isaac, el hombre borracho se encogió de hombros nuevamente y enderezó la cintura después de un largo tiempo de estar casi agazapado. No era divertido si preguntaba honestamente y de todos modos no mostraba la más mínima reacción.

Volvió para dejar la tarjeta en el mostrador, la que se había llevado a escondidas cuando le estaba enseñando todas... Una sonrisa oscura se extendió por su rostro mientras leía otra vez, como si no recordara su nombre cuando la realidad era que lo había repasado un sinfín de veces.

 **"Bueno, florista Isaac, trabajaste duro hasta tarde. Felicidades".** El hombre borracho, que pareció mirarle gentilmente una última vez, se dio la vuelta... Se escuchó el sonido de las campanas en la puerta, sonando tan alegre como cuando entró por primera vez.

Su espalda desaparece en un instante, igual que si la oscuridad de la calle se lo hubiera tragado. _Un espejismo hermoso que ya había llegado a su fin..._

Frente al mostrador donde se encontraba Isaac, había otro billete de cien dólares doblado cuidadosamente en un pequeño cuadrado perfecto. En resumen: Vendió un ramo feo de flores por **$300** cuando en realidad, solamente costaba $100. Esto puede ser bueno y considerarse una venta exitosa, pero Isaac, que estaba avergonzado y nervioso, pareció perder todas sus fuerzas cuando se sujetó de la madera y trató de meter tanto aire en sus pulmones como le fuera posible.

Literalmente debería pensar en lo que dijo y hacer algo así como una tarifa para trabajos nocturnos. Estaba más cansado de lo habitual. Más triste de lo habitual.

Miró el reloj, eran casi las once en punto. Cómo sus dedos estaban temblando, _sintió que debía dormir tan pronto como llegara a casa._


	5. 2.1

La pequeña tienda estaba llena de todo tipo de flores y árboles pequeños. La mayoría de las tiendas de flores tienen todo dispuesto en cubetas, pero, _la tienda de Isaac es más bien algo inusual._ Las macetas tienen tierra real, raíces, están dispuestas para plantarse y todas las flores que despacha en su mostrador, han sido especialmente cultivadas por él.

De hecho, a Isaac siempre le había gustado más tener árboles y macetas que flores cortadas...

La flor que está sin raíz, se encuentra al final de su vida por lo que solo espera marchitarse. No importa cuán finamente embalado esté o que color de papel se utilice... Solo será por un momento y al segundo siguiente, se marchará. Por otro lado, _las plantas en maceta significaban la vida misma._

Aunque eran plantas en una pequeña maceta y no en un gran patio, estaban vivas y crecían salvajemente. Abriendo sus pétalos cuando los tocaba. Agitándose.

Cuanto más verdes son las hojas, más brillantes florecen los capullos.

Es por eso, que Isaac quería desesperadamente que su vida se pareciera más a una maceta que a un ramo feo... Aunque obviamente, dependía de la situación y de las personas que conociera a lo largo del camino. _Porque ahora, no se sentía completamente vivo que digamos._

**"Hola, florista Isaac".**

Isaac dejó de moverse. Estaba afuera, arrodillado frente a una maceta de barro porque realmente quería aprovechar los primeros rayos del sol...

Solo fue capaz de ver el zapato de un hombre. Cuero limpio, brillante y sin nada de polvo. La mirada de Isaac subió lento: Eran zapatos finos, pero las piernas estaban envueltas en jeans bastante casuales. Una camiseta blanca ajustada. Por fin, sus sentimientos embarazosos llegaron a su máximo apogeo cuando, sin querer, incluso reparó en su sonrisa.

Definitivamente era embarazoso, pero no creía que tuviera la suficiente confianza en si mismo como para decir **"Adiós"** y correrlo de allí... Incluso piensa, ¿Cómo puede un hombre igual a él pasear por las calles de San Diego tan casualmente?  
Sin ganas de seguir pensando en eso, Isaac sacudió la cabeza y extendió las manos para continuar levantando la planta.

**"Estás aquí de nuevo, cliente".**

La sonrisa del hombre se hizo más fuerte. Después de todo, había respondido positivamente al saludo que le lanzó.

El cabello dorado que fluía naturalmente sobre su frente, ondeaba con ayuda del viento... Era literalmente, un hombre hermoso.

**"¿Entonces te acuerdas de mí?"**

**"... Eres muy guapo. Claro que me acuerdo."**

**"Wow, no sabía que iba a escuchar un cumplido así de un florista como tú."**

El hombre fue exagerado al momento de levantar las manos y también, lo fue bastante para demostrar que se sentía alegre... No estaba seguro de cómo había pasado, pero cuando Isaac se levantó y arregló su delantal, terminó por conducirlo al interior de su tienda.

El otro hombre no estaba allí ahora, **Jack**. El que se paraba erguido como un oso pardo listo para darle una bofetada con su pata. En cambio, un tipo más viejo y feo se inclinó ante él y luego, sin decir nada, lo siguió.

**"¿Qué está buscando hoy?"**

Solo le tomó un momento volver al mostrador... Pero de inmediato la sensación de un frío ardiente se transmitió con rapidez desde el costado de su cabeza. Un sonido de hierro y metal, un **"click"**... A regañadientes, evitando levantar las manos o hacer algún tipo de movimiento brusco, Isaac volvió los ojos hacia el hombre: _Una colt_ _gold_ _cup_ _45 estaba en manos del cliente hermoso_. Había también, una sonrisa brillante de dientes perfectos.

El hocico del Colt gold apretó de nuevo la sien de Isaac:

**"¿Me conoces?"**

Isaac, que tragó en seco, volvió los ojos para mirar hacia el frente. Al espacio con flores y plantas en macetas detrás del mostrador.

 **"Sí, eres el famoso** **Félix** **Felice. Te he visto en el periódico una vez".** Isaac respondió inocentemente. Muy calmado. En esta situación, era más difícil mirar a su alrededor que mirarlo a él.

Félix analiza la expresión de Isaac, su rostro, su cuerpo, y sonríe. Luego dice en voz alta: **"¿Realmente lo sabías? ¡Vaya que es interesante!"**

Esta vez, Félix exageró de nuevo y se encogió de hombros. Era hora de que Isaac se moviera así que el hocico que empujaba todavía contra su cabeza, lentamente bajó y se perdió bajo su chaqueta. Félix chasquea la lengua y saca un billete de **$100** para colocarlo en la palma del hombre.

**"Nunca le he ganado a Tony en este tipo de apuestas. Tengo mala suerte".**

**"Es que el jefe es muy distraído".**

**"No, yo soy normal. Tú te das cuenta de todo".**

El hombre le gruñe a Félix como si no estuviera de acuerdo con sus palabras. Sacude la cabeza, de un lado a otro, y luego pone el billete de **$100** en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Isaac, mirando de nuevo al cliente, se tragó a la fuerza un suspiro y dejó que se aproximara elegantemente hasta él. _Ya no quedaba de otra._

Nadie sabe nunca en que está pensando.

Es la clase de hombre que apunta con el hocico de su arma a las personas y luego apuesta mucho dinero solamente porque le da la gana. _Aunque sea absolutamente obvio que perderá..._ Pero tal vez, para Félix Felice era tan normal que no sabía que lo consideraban inesperado o que pensaban que estaba loco.

Como era de esperar, era precioso, aún desde el punto de vista de un hombre. **"Tony"** en realidad se llamaba, **Lee** **Mok** **-bi**. Lo había seguido fielmente por años hasta descubrir que aunque lo parecía, no era del tipo que caminaba por las calles concurridas, no le gustaba el sol, ni hablar, y sus palabras y actitudes eran muy diferentes de lo que se esperaba. No era un hombre que tuviera mucha confianza en si mismo y los años en los que estuvo trabajando le habían dejado secuelas terribles...

Félix Felice, es un hombre italoamericano de 30 años que es famoso por traficar armas. En el exterior, finge tomar una ruta comercial legítima y honesta, _pero todos saben que en las rutas ilegales es donde se tiene la mayor riqueza._ Era tan cruel y peligroso como los hombres de la mafia o del narco. Tenía los medios y el capital para distribuir y dirigir un negocio peligroso con completo éxito... Al menos hasta el momento lo había hecho muy bien. Se rumoreaba que su abuelo era un ejecutivo de la mafia italiana, los **"Cosa Nostra",** pero no se ha revelado nada importante todavía. Por lo tanto, no había una, sino dos o más instituciones pisándole los talones cada uno de los días. Por supuesto, entre ellas estaban el **FBI** y la **CIA**.

Aunque en los últimos cuatro años habían creído que estaba muerto, sus acciones en aumento eran cuestionables.

Félix levantó la barbilla de Isaac con un dedo largo. Sus ojos estaban reflexivamente entrelazados con aquellas pupilas azul oscuro.

**"Pero me pregunto... ¿Cómo es que apareció un artículo de mí en el periódico sin que yo me enterara? Si es así, dime qué más decía".**

**"... Era un periódico de investigación en una universidad. Decía, que una base secreta se instaló hace cuatro años en una pequeña isla en América del Sur. La búsqueda de emergencia fue dirigida por la CIA, pero no encontramos... Perdón, no se encontró nada. Y aunque usted fue arrestado, finalmente lo liberaron sin cargos."**

Después de un silencio incómodo, Félix sacudió la cabeza.

**"Tu información es bastante exacta. La CIA me causó muchos problemas por un tiempo, sufrí un montón gracias a todos ellos."**

Félix se rió, como si estuviera hablando de los chismes de una revista semanal... _Pero sus ojos azules pronto parecieron nublarse._ Quizá ahora estaba pensando en algo diferente, porque la mano que agarra la barbilla de Isaac comienza a cerrarse en sus huesos... El dolor sordo le llenó la piel.

**"Entonces, ¿Es todo?"**

**"¿Perdón ...?"**

**"Lo que sabes de mí, ¿Eso es todo?"**

Mirando los ojos prusianos, Isaac perdió sus habilidades por un momento... Por supuesto, también sabe que Felix Felice, un traficante de armas peligroso, un hombre de la mafia italiana, _un extraño Alfa dominante absolutamente asfixiante_. Por lo tanto, tener habilidades y una apariencia así de buena, es una dicha y una bendición en cada sentido de la palabra.

**"... Eso es todo."**

Isaac se mordió la lengua. No tiene que decir cosas peligrosas nada más porque su mente tiene ganas de hacerlo. Félix se rió, con los ojos entrecerrados.

**"Entonces solo me reconociste por un artículo en un periódico..."**

**"Solo un artículo."**

**"Como dije, eres todo una sorpresa".** Félix miró a Isaac, como si todavía estuviera divirtiéndose... **"¿Por qué fuiste tan indiferente a pesar de que sabías quién era desde el principio?"**

El pulgar de Félix frota suavemente su mandíbula inferior, luego sube y se detiene en su mejilla. Isaac quería golpearlo para evitar ese terrible cosquilleo que estaba subiendo... Pero no puede hacerlo porque el hocico de la colt probablemente estaría de vuelta en su cabeza.

**"Eres un cliente, me compraste un ramo. Yo no trato mal a las personas que me ofrecen su dinero."**

**"Que chico tan misterioso. Las agallas dentro de tí deben ser inmensas ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¿Dónde aprendiste a actuar así?"**

**"...Tengo una personalidad fuerte porque soy el dueño de** **una** **tienda de San Diego. Hay asaltos. Ya sabes..."**

La sonrisa de Félix estaba fruncida al final.


	6. 3

**"¿Dónde nos conocimos?"**

**"... Pues, compraste un ramo de flores en mi tienda hace una semana."**

Isaac respondió rápidamente... La oscura mirada de Félix era tan aguda que parecía que estaba tratando de mirar dentro de él. Pronto, sin embargo, murmuró:

**"Que decepcionante".**

Isaac fue liberado del agarre a su mandíbula así que, mientras se frotaba la piel de arriba para abajo, lo escuchó decir ahora: **"Haz otro ramo para mí."**

Cómo el tendero no dijo nada de inmediato, probó a cambiar sus palabras:

**"Pido disculpas si el método que utilicé fue radical. Me sorprendió lo que me dijo Tony, que parecía como si me conocieras... Es raro que una persona común me conozca"**

**"¿Creías que era alguien del FBI o de la CIA? ¿Enserio?"**

**"Bueno, pareces un tipo diferente. En primer lugar, eres un florista y no puedes armar un ramo decente. Tienes las cosas en macetas, terrible con las manos..."** Félix, que escupió todas estas palabras groseras, miró casualmente a Isaac de la cabeza a los pies. **"Y no te dio miedo tener una pistola en la cabeza. No te moviste, ni siquiera** **titubeaste** **."**

Isaac suspiró, con un montón de palabras atoradas en el pecho.

**"Entonces, ¿A qué conclusión llegaste? ¿Crees que un florista como yo podría haber trabajado antes en las fuerzas especiales?"**

**"Pues no lo sé, tal vez sí".**

Fue una respuesta incómoda... Era natural que se encogiera de hombros.

**"Es que... No me entra en la cabeza ¿Cómo es que eres tan malo en esto? Intento darle respuestas lógicas pero parece que mi cerebro quiere llevarme a otro lugar... Tal vez, sea solo mi deseo de que tengamos otro tipo de conexión además de esta".**

**"... Soy un florista normal, que casualmente tiene problemas para empacar un ramo de flores".**

**"Eso es lo que me dice la vista".** Apoyado en el mostrador, Félix se rió mientras cerraba los ojos. Era una sonrisa fascinante, una que la televisión normal clasificaba como _"La sonrisa de un millón de dólares."_  
Cualquier persona podría perderse fácilmente en ella...

Y allí fue cuando Isaac se puso más que nervioso. Dios, está tan asustado. **¿Pero ese no era su plan en primer lugar?**  
Hubiera sido imposible acercarse a él con el pretexto de que iba a revelar su identidad y no tenía las agallas suficientes como para contarle lo que recordaba... Pensó, que para hacer contacto directo con Félix tenía que volverse un buen hombre pronto. Un ciudadano común y corriente, con un puesto normal pero perfectamente bien distribuido en una zona comercial de libre acceso. Era la viva imagen de un tendero que quería vivir sin encontrarse con el infame traficante de armas.

No tuvo que acercarse primero... _Fue Félix el que entró cuando quería cerrarla._ Le enseña su letrero, le dice que ya es tarde. Que se vaya ¿Qué podría creer? Isaac no trató de retenerlo nunca, no tenía actitudes sospechosas... Y aun así, era inteligente.

A medida que tiemble de miedo y aumente sus frases sobre su vida, Félix verá, escuchará y confiará solo en la información que recopile.

Se dará cuenta.

 **"No digo que yo sea el mejor, pero esto es lo que hay".** Isaac no tuvo más remedio que seguir sus palabras. Una conversación normal. **"Amo lo que hago."**

Las cejas de Félix se arrugaron de pronto... Entonces, lo miró fijamente otra vez y le ordenó exactamente lo mismo de hace un rato:

**"Haz un ramo de flores para mí".**

**"¿No dijiste que no te gusta el empaque que le pongo a las flores?"** Isaac sonrió, pero igual estaba sintiéndose especialmente cansado. **"Tus palabras no tienen lógica."**

**"Un florista no puede hacer un ramo perfecto solo deseando que eso pase. Tienes que practicar".**

**"Ya..."**

**"Pero, esta vez elige una flor más noble. No es para ninguna cita."**

Félix, tras esas palabras finales, casualmente apoyó la barbilla en el brazo que estaba recargado sobre el mostrador. Era, literalmente, _como un cliente ordinario que estaba esperando a que se apurara..._

Isaac se vio obligado a dar un paso hacia las macetas.

**"El mostrador está hecho un desastre. Solamente tiras todo aquí conforme llega ¿No es cierto?"**

Todavía tenía la barbilla sobre su mano para cuando estiró los dedos de la otra: Las diversas notas y tarjetas estaban desparramadas, como si el cajón solo hubiese decidido vomitarlo todo... La mirada de Félix entonces se fijó en un punto exacto dónde una letra hermosa decía: **"Querido Benjamin".**

El sonido de su voz se dispersó desde la punta de los labios de Félix y terminó por rebotar en todas direcciones. Fue lo mismo que la última vez. _También había pasado con una tarjeta._

Apresurándose de nuevo al mostrador en lugar de recoger las flores que se habían venido abajo, Isaac rápidamente agarró la tarjeta y la guardó en su cajón.

**"Vaya... Escribes con mucha ternura"**

**"..."**

**"¿Tienes una relación a larga distancia?"**

**"No."**

**"¿Entonces por qué escribes cartas como esas?"**

Los ojos de Félix estaban llenos de una intensa curiosidad. Isaac guardó silencio, se elevó de hombros y se dió la vuelta para volver con sus flores.

Detrás de él, todavía está la fuerte mirada de Félix:

**"Benjamin... Tu querido Benjamin ¿Es un amante, verdad?"**

**"¿Qué color quieres? ¿Rosa o beige?"**

**"Tu nombre es fuerte, pero tal vez seas un Beta. Benjamin, un hombre, cartas... Hacer algo tan gay..."**

**"Si quieres algo elegante, el beige y el amarillo deberían ser la mejor opción".**

**"¿No eres un Omega, verdad?"**

_Fue el momento en que sintió que había dado todas las respuestas incorrectas._ La mano de Isaac se quedó estática a centímetros de las flores.

**"Los Omega me ponen nervioso".**

Félix había murmurado eso con una voz helada, algo que en definitiva daba mucho miedo y te dejaba con la mente vuelta un caos. Isaac lo ignoró otra vez.

**"... Afortunadamente, las Calas están muy bonitas y frescas hoy. Haré un ramo principalmente de Cala ¿Bueno?"**

Y así, las preguntas que eran muy parecidas a un nivel elevado de acoso sexual, no continuaron por más tiempo... _Aunque había una serenidad terrorífica en el ambiente de la tienda._  
Félix, que estaba parado todavía junto al mostrador, se dio cuenta cuando terminó de hacer el ramo.

**"Realmente el arreglo es un desastre. Esto me hace dudar todavía más de tu identidad... ¿Sabes qué? Prefiero llevar solo las flores para la próxima. En maceta."**

Félix lanzó dos billetes de **$100**.

**"Es demasiado. Si no te gusta el embalaje, entonces solamente dame 50".**

Isaac no aceptó los billetes que le dio, más bien, no quería recibirlos. Entonces, Félix los azotó en el mostrador para hacer un sonido verdaderamente fuerte. **"Yo lo ordené así que yo lo pago como me dé la gana. Incluso si es malo, tienes que ser generoso por el trabajo que tomó."**

**"Las Cala no valen 200"**

**"Cualquiera que sea el precio de la flor está bien, el resto es una propina".**

Giró su cuerpo, con el ramo en la mano. No hubo despedida y tampoco abrió la boca otra vez... La puerta se movió, se sacudió la campana, y finalmente él salió. _Como Tony también había salido, el silencio absoluto finalmente llegó_.

Los hombros de Isaac, que estaban tensos, se aflojaron... Y de nuevo pareció que sus pulmones le estaban pidiendo una cantidad exagerada de un oxígeno que no podía darle. Jadeó ¿No será solo un sueño?... Sin embargo, los dos billetes de cien dólares en el mostrador le decían que lo que estaba sucediendo era absolutamente real.

El hombre llamado Félix Felice era como una piedra arrojada terriblemente a la vida diaria de Isaac. La piedra había salpicado sobre las aguas tranquilas e inevitablemente hizo vibrar toda su superficie.

Si nunca lo hubiera vuelto a ver...

**Si tan solo...**


	7. 3.1

**_(Querido Benjamin...)_**  
  
Escribir el inicio de la tarjeta era sencillo, continuarlo era un asunto completamente diferente.  
Supone que si sigue pensando, con el bolígrafo apretando el papel, entonces eventualmente sucederá algo y escribirá sus más honestos pensamientos.  
  
 _A veces es difícil expresar a la perfección lo que uno siente._  
  
En primer lugar, en el momento en que escribió el nombre **_"Benjamin"_** , la imagen de su rostro le llegó a la cabeza y su corazón se sintió completamente lleno.  
  
 **"Te extraño...."**  
  
Isaac murmuró esto en voz baja, con ambas manos en la frente y los ojos cerrados. La tarjeta estaba en blanco y tal vez iba a quedarse así por bastante tiempo más.  
  
 **"¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres verme tan desesperadamente? ¿Pensaste en mí?"**  
  
De repente, _un tono juguetón sonó sobre su cabeza._ Isaac se inclinó hacia el mostrador y se levantó con la frente en alto... No había aparecido ningún sonido, ni una señal. Pero justo en el marco de la puerta, un hombre de un rubio cegador estaba parado bastante firmemente. Saludando.  
Sintió un escalofrío terrible por el hecho de que un tipo con tal físico apareciera sin que lo hubiera podido percibir.  
  
¿Qué pasó?  
  
¿Estaba tan triste que ni siquiera escuchó el sonido de la maldita campana tambaleándose en la entrada?  
  
Miró de nuevo: La puerta estaba abierta de par en par...  
 _Si la puerta está cerrada parece que la tienda está cerrada también_. Generalmente deja todo abierto durante algunas horas al día por lo que era absolutamente obvio que el timbre no iba a sonar.  
  
Isaac había olvidado esto y ahora no había podido prepararse para la enorme presencia que representaba Félix Felice, quién caminaba hasta el mostrador con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.  
  
Al darse cuenta de que su mirada descansaba en la tarjeta que estaba llenando, Isaac la colocó en su cajón y preguntó:  
  
 **"¿Cómo puedo ayudarte hoy?"**  
  
Isaac, como a otras muchas personas, de pronto le soltó una sonrisa amplia y bastante agradable. _No fue intencional_ , es solo que ahora estaba escribiendo una tarjeta pensando en Benjamin y no pudo evitar sentir un oleaje dentro de su pecho que le llenó de una infinita sensación de paz y a la vez, de algo parecido a la euforia. Como opina que muy seguramente va a notar que no es el mismo de siempre, en lugar de vigilar a Félix, mira a Tony: Parece tener más de cuarenta años, serio, muy alto, y ahora estaba sentado cómodamente en la silla para los clientes mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono celular...  
  
 _No lo parece, pero es claro que se está enfocando en todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor._  
  
 **"Las cartas se siguen acumulando en tu escritorio. ¿No las estás terminando correctamente?"**  
  
La pregunta llamó la atención de Tony. Isaac negó, porque finalmente había decidido enfrentrarse a Félix con todo ese tema de las tarjetas... Cerró el cajón con la punta de los dedos para emitir un sonido que pudiera tomarse como agresivo.  
  
 **"Por supuesto que lo estoy llenando bien".**  
  
 **"¿Si? Porque solo he visto la frase _"Querido Benjamin"_ un millón de veces. Tengo curiosidad por el contenido inexistente."**  
  
Félix se encogió de hombros como si fuera un asunto bastante trivial... Pero Isaac no parecía cómodo con eso.  
Antes quería, _pero ya pasaron dos semanas desde que espera que ese hombre deje de caminar tan libremente por el centro de San Diego._ Era difícil verlo a la cara y de todos modos, Félix entraba y salía de la tienda como si fuera su segunda casa. Compraba ramos a precios altos, hablaba y criticaba el embalaje tan desordenado aunque de todos modos se llevaba el ramo. Decía **"Practica un poco más." "Practica para ser mejor."**  
  
Isaac no se quejaba, aunque era una situación bastante ridícula. _¿Por qué cree que necesita de su dinero?_  
  
 **"¿Qué tipo de ramo quieres?"**  
  
Cada vez que se lo encontraba, le hacía la misma pregunta. Igual que si fuera un cliente nuevo.  
  
Con las manos todavía en los bolsillos, le habló a Isaac con una mirada inusualmente irregular. Dijo: **_"¿Quieres ver a Benjamin?"_**  
  
Eso fue suficiente para hacer llorar su corazón...  
  
¿Había preguntado si quería verlo? ¡¡Benjamin era en lo único en lo que pensaba últimamente!! En lugar de responder a la pregunta con una frase diferente o concentrarse de lleno en el ramo, recogió lo que había olvidado por un tiempo:  
  
 **"Sí, quiero verlo de inmediato".**  
  
 _Una inesperada cara infantil apareció en el rostro apuesto que supuestamente debía tener Félix._ Siempre había evitado hablar de él, nunca respondía sobre las preguntas de las cartas o del nombre ¿Qué era diferente ahora?  
  
 **"Entonces tú...."**  
  
 **"¿Qué tipo de ramo quieres?"**  
  
Era la tercera vez que hacía esa pregunta, pero de todas maneras no había ninguna respuesta.  
  
Todo estaba tan silencioso que incluso le pareció extraño.  
  
 **"¿Me escuchaste, señor cliente?"**  
  
 **"¿Cuál sería... Tu tipo de ramo ideal?"**  
  
 **"...Me gusta más estar en un jardín que recibir un ramo."**  
  
 **"Vale, entiendo eso..."** Félix tuvo un enorme corto en su flujo normal de pensamientos. **"Pero ¿Crees poder hacer un ramo que sea de tu gusto? Algo que digas _"Rayos. Quiero llevarme esto a casa"_..."**  
  
 **"¿En serio?"**  
  
 **"Sí."**  
  
Entonces, un ramo a su gusto...  
  
Eligió una maceta de flores rosadas. Le gustan las peonías, porque florecen de una manera hermosa y natural. Son elegantes y atemporales, como una flor que transmite la belleza tranquila y la tentación salvaje a la vez... En cierto modo, en el lenguaje de las flores, _sentía que combinaban con ese hombre hermoso llamado Félix_.  
  
" **Estás son..."**  
  
 **"¿Lo puedes envolver para regalo?"**  
  
Era una orden extraña, pero Isaac silenciosamente envolvió la olla en papel de regalo y le puso una cinta colorida encima. Félix, que observaba en silencio lo que estaba haciendo, nuevamente sostuvo las flores y pagó por ellas más de lo que costaban.  
  
Entonces fue cuando dijo ** _: "Para ti"_** y de repente empujó la olla de nuevo hacia atrás... _Los ojos de Isaac se abrieron demasiado._  
  
 **"Ya las pagaste ¿Por qué me las das de vuelta?"**  
  
Isaac se veía tan desconcertado, que Félix no tuvo más opción que mostrarle otra sonrisa bonita.  
  
 **"¿Como qué por qué? Es un regalo... Estoy interesado en ti."**  
  
Oh, _es vergonzoso cuando el hombre que te recuerda a una peonía te la da como un regalo_. Isaac se rascó la mejilla como si estuviera en problemas...  
  
Ciertamente ya no sabía que decir.  
  
 **"¿Por qué estás interesado?"**  
  
 **"Bien, te lo diré. Siento que te conozco... ¡Pero no sé de dónde y no se por qué! Mi cabeza no funciona bien desde mi encuentro con la CIA ¿Sabes? Pero, hay... Partes de mi que... Desesperadamente..."**  
  
 **"Oh..."**  
  
 **"¡Entonces te ví una noche! Y pasé y te compré un horrible ramo y luego leí tu nombre en esa ridícula tarjeta... Creí que me ibas a ayudar a recordar de dónde te conozco pero, dices que tampoco sabes."**  
  
Félix murmuró todo muy rápido, chasqueando su lengua para que entendiera que estaba de verdad frustrado... Isaac estaba perplejo, pero tomó toda la fuerza que tenía y la juntó en su pecho para sacudir la cabeza frente a él.  
Quién se le está confesando, no es otro que el conocido traficante Félix Felice. ¿Quién podría haber rechazado esa apariencia, ese poder, riqueza y esa notoriedad alguna vez? Te guste o no, lo hubieses aceptado sin pensarlo ni un segundo por el simple hecho de existir. _Y estaba claro que la personalidad y la actitud del hombre se habían desarrollado en base a eso._  
  
 **"Gracias por fijarte en mi pero, voy a tener que rechazarte."**  
  
No es sorprendente que una ceja de Félix suba... Como si pensara que definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza. Su increíble expresión lo hizo parecer como si tuviera una enorme roca incrustada en el pecho.  
  
 **"¿Cuál es la razón?"** Pero antes de que Isaac dijera algo, Félix había hecho que sus ojos parecieran todavía más salvajes. **¿Por el _"Querido Benjamin"_?**"  
  
 **"Sí."** Isaac tragó la tensión y lo miró directamente. **"No te estoy pidiendo que no nos veamos más... En cambio, ¿Por qué no me sigues tratando como lo has hecho hasta ahora?"**  
  
 **"... Deja a Benjamin".**  
  
 **"No".**  
  
Una vez más, las cejas de Félix se levantan ante una respuesta tan firme... Ahora, el acto de apretar y apretar los puños se hace más fuerte. Los tendones de sus antebrazos, que estaban expuestos debajo de las mangas dobladas, se apretaron también y se llenaron de venas.  
  
 **"¿Sabes que eres el primero que me rechaza?"** Félix estaba triste y puso una voz muy molesta, _pero Isaac estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas._ Sería bueno poder decirle que no tenía que actuar como un niño de tercer año de preescolar.  
  
 **"Lo siento."**  
  
Pero la verdad es que está orgulloso de haberlo escuchado decir _"Eres el primero"_  
  
 **"¿De verdad no...? ¿No tengo ninguna oportunidad?"**  
  
Félix chilló y abultó los labios. En serio, era como un bebé.  
  
 **"Ninguna"**  
  
 **"Piénsalo de nuevo... Si te niegas, te arrepentirás después porque definitivamente soy una buena opción. Puedo hacerte disfrutar más que nadie en la cama. Es más, ¡Ni siquiera tenemos que hacer algo más que dormir si es eso de lo que tienes ganas!"**  
  
Deprimido e infantilmente aplastado, la verdad es que se veía demasiado lindo como para que lo pudiera resistir. Por segunda vez desde que se enfrentó a Félix, se dibujó una sonrisa sobre los labios de Isaac... _Aunque ahora esta expresión era toda para él._  
  
Los ojos de Félix, que miran fijamente la expresión, están extrañamente abiertos ahora...  
  
 **"De todos modos, acepta mi regalo. Y si quieres que te de un tiempo para pensar, está bien. Puedes pensarlo tanto como quieras. Pero la próxima vez tendrás que responder con un sí."**  
  
 _Es más persistente de lo que pensaba que era._  
  
Después de eso, Félix se dio la vuelta como si no pudiera soportarlo más... Isaac entrecerró los ojos a su espalda y lo siguió completamente hasta que desapareció. Tony, que estaba sentado todavía en la silla, sin ningún tipo de señal, se acercó a Isaac y abrió la boca:  
  
 **"Aquí tienes, por el esfuerzo."**  
  
 **"No es necesario que me de más dinero"**  
  
Tony negó con la cabeza. **"Me parece que no hay de otra..."**  
  
 **"Es tan extraño... Si fuera él, no estaría paseando tan tranquilamente por estos lugares. Conociendo su reputación, supongo que pueden atraparlo de un momento para otro."**  
  
 **"Mi jefe se parece mucho a ti... Tal vez por eso decidió tener sexo contigo".**  
  
 **"..."**  
  
 **"¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Deberías tener cuidado y olvidar lo que sea que estés planeando, porque no eres tan inteligente como te sientes".**  
  
Tony, quien le dio una advertencia misteriosa, al final ignoró la palabra de no dejar propina y puso un billete de $100 sobre el mostrador...  
  
Después de dejar la tienda, Isaac cerró los ojos, con la frente acomodada fuertemente entre sus manos... ¡Maldita sea! Si lo pensaba con calma, en realidad todo se había ido al carajo desde la primera vez que Félix ingresó a la tienda. Antes, ¡Cuando hizo su equipaje y escapó de la isla!  
No puede evitar arrepentirse del tsunami que causó y de las cosas que dejó que se llevara con él...  
  
Isaac se quedó así por un momento largo.


	8. 3.2

Félix se agachó en el asiento trasero de un elegante sedán.  
  
Para él, que había vivido toda su vida sin conocer a ninguna persona capaz de rechazarlo, esta situación era irritante y definitivamente insoportable. Ya sea hombre o mujer, estaba feliz de saberse absolutamente deseado... **¿¡Pero que demonios pasa con ese florista!? ¡¡Incluso casi no acepta sus flores!!**  
Estaba tratando desesperadamente de no rechinar los dientes por lo que su cara se veía extraña.  
  
Entonces recuerda... Que una leve sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del tendero, como una acuarela pastel en un rostro que siempre estaba serio.  
Ha estado entrando y saliendo de su tienda por más de dos semanas, pero fue la primera vez que lo había visto actuar así de adorable. Maldición, ¡Fue bastante tentador! Era muy, muy lindo.  
  
La leve sonrisa que Isaac mostró por primera vez, _hacía que su sangre corriera a la parte inferior de su cuerpo en un instante._  
  
Félix suspiró terriblemente mientras sostenía su cabeza... Entonces Jack, sentado en el asiento del conductor, de repente sacó la _Beretta_ de su cintura y la cargó en un instante.  
  
 **"Estoy listo, jefe."**  
  
 **"... ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?"**  
  
Félix, que estaba presionando todavía su frente, levantó los ojos como si pensara que finalmente había logrado enloquecerlo. Jack se encoge de hombros sin atreverse todavía a mirarlo:  
  
 **"¡Mataré al hombre que se atrevió a ilusionar a mi jefe!"**  
  
 **"Oh, cállate".**  
  
Un zapato y un periódico enrollado volaron directamente hacía la cabeza de Jack, que murmuraba cosas raras mientras tenía todavía el arma descansando entre sus brazos...  
  
Cuando Jack fingió estar adolorido y frotó su nuca, volvió los ojos y miró la cara de Félix. Le rugió: **"¿Entonces qué puedo hacer por usted?"**  
  
 **"Ya veremos..."**  
  
Sus ojos son espeluznantes, oscuros y enmarcados por una expresión aguda.  
  
Tragando saliva, más nervioso que hace un momento, Jack se quedó en silencio para esperar las futuras indicaciones... Incluso si se hubiera encontrado con un león hambriento a mitad de la noche o con una manada entera de hienas, no les hubiese tenido tanto miedo como el que le tenía a su jefe ahora.  
Gracias a él, nadie en el automóvil, que comenzó a correr más allá del centro de la ciudad hacia la autopista principal, fue capaz de abrir la boca de nuevo... Y sin embargo, Félix, que echó un vistazo por la ventana, finalmente le tocó el hombro cuando el sedán se detuvo frente a una mansión:  
  
 **"Tráemelo".**


	9. 4

**"Tráemelo".**

Jack y Tony miraron hacia atrás al mismo tiempo.  
Era la primera vez que, con tan poco, entendían exactamente a quién debían atrapar.

 **"¿Traerlo?"** Jack preguntó de todos modos. **"¿En serio?"**

_Los ojos azules de Félix brillan de repente como locos..._

**"Es el personaje principal de la carta que escribe el florista, ¿Quién será? ¿Cómo se verá? No dejo de preguntarme esto desde la primera vez..."**

**"Señor..."**

**"No importa quién sea Benjamin, atrapa a ese hombre y tráemelo de inmediato."**

Cuando las palabras cayeron, su rostro se endureció. Es como el sonido de una paliza.

**"Jefe, no importa cuán enojado esté, un secuestro..."**

**"He entendido que si quiero tener conmigo al florista, tengo que conseguirlo de cualquier manera."**

**"Señor, tengo que ponerme de lado de Jack esta vez. Usted no lo sabe, pero..."**

**"Cállate, y haz lo que te pido".**

Y así, cuando finalmente frenaron, salió del auto sin mirar atrás. ¡El paso de Félix hacia la mansión fue más feroz que nunca antes!

Los suspiros de los dos hombres restantes en el auto, fluyeron fuertemente.


	10. 4.1

Hace cuatro años, Félix tenía el ambicioso plan de construir un laboratorio de investigación para el desarrollo tecnológico en una isla remota de América del Sur. Era un momento en que era joven, fuerte, vigoroso... Y estaba contribuyendo con todo lo que tenía porque en realidad, nunca había experimentado un fracaso en su vida. También era arrogante, porque esa es una de las características de un buen Alfa.  
  
Félix era un joven de la mafia y un empresario fabuloso que vivía cada día con un sentido de inconsciencia bastante abrumador.  
La realidad del por que no podía vender armas legalmente era debido a varias restricciones bastante absurdas puestas con toda la intención de despedazarlo. Incluído, claro, _los costosos impuestos que tenía que pagar_.  
  
Finalmente, el negocio de vender armas usando el poder del abuelo comenzó a aumentar significativamente... Pero lo curioso fue que al gobierno le vendaron los ojos y explotaron otro impuesto que bien podía confundirse con un jugoso soborno. **_"Distribución ilegal, no pasa nada si nos das la mitad de las ganancias." "¿Por qué no un 75% ?"_**  
  
Félix, a quien no le gustaban estas nuevas reglas, comenzó a trabajar desde las sombras del mismo país. Se compró otra pequeña isla en América del Sur para construir su propio arsenal y también, creó un segundo instituto de investigación para expandir sus propias armas. **Teniendo la primera isla como un escudo...**  
La mafia estaba detrás, los _Cosa Nostra_ también y, en realidad el negocio de Félix ya era un poco grande por lo que no había nada difícil en hacer que funcionara... El problema era que el gobierno no tenía miedo de atacar. Tenían espías.  
  
Habían mandado todo un ejército para encargarse personalmente de Félix.  
  
Intentaron cerrar la base de Félix por las buenas, citando las normas sobre modificación y distribución ilegal de armas. _Pero estas historias siempre terminan con un tipo corriendo encima de un almacén con otro disparando a sus espaldas..._ Todos los edificios y armas de camuflaje fueron destruidos o confiscados, las bajas de la noche también fueron significativas y el número de heridos era absolutamente escandaloso.  
Félix tuvo que levantar las manos, rendirse y aceptar ser llevado a algún nivel de encarcelamiento bajo que operaba con la tutela del gobierno militar.  
  
Toda la tortura fue cruel y terriblemente dolorosa para él durante casi un año, pero lo más molesto de eso es que... _En realidad no puede recordarlo bien_.


	11. 4.2

**"Entonces, ¿Lo encontraste o no lo encontraste?"**  
  
La cama se sacudió cuando despertó y se sentó sobre ella... Era un cuerpo terriblemente sudoroso, pálido.  
  
Félix se estiró, y tomó la pierna de un hombre que todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Las piernas largas del sujeto, entonces se caen de la cama sin energía. _Como si fuera un muñeco_. Todo de él era un desastre: El cabello negro estaba empapado en sudor, se le aferraba a la frente y a las mejillas. Ya no respiraba y todo su cuerpo robusto estaba manchado de semen...  
  
 _Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que perdió la cabeza así._  
  
Como había dicho antes: Una parte de su cerebro quería que recordara algo importante. Es solo, que no lo encontraba por ningún lado.  
  
Después de salir de la cama, con un hombre/cadáver a sus espaldas, Félix se secó el sudor con una toalla de mano... **Tony tenía una cara bastante complicada**. Con el florista y con cualquier otra persona, trata de ser muy cortes y sensato. Incluso con este hombre rubio que se comporta como un auténtico animal.  
La personalidad de Tony no le hace tener la capacidad de mostrar a fondo sus emociones, pero definitivamente parecía suceder lo contrario él día de hoy.  
  
Félix tiró la toalla con la que se había limpiado el sudor, tomó una botella de agua y se la llevó de inmediato a la boca.  
  
 **"Bueno, creo que deberías venir y verlo por ti mismo".**  
  
Tony respondió muy rápidamente, evitando sus ojos en todo momento... Cuando el agua vertida en su boca comenzó a caer por debajo de su barbilla, Félix se la limpió con el brazo y entrecerró la mirada.  
  
 **"¿Es lo que pedí?"**  
  
 **"Parece..."**  
  
 **"Ya sabes lo que va a pasar si no".**  
  
Con una respuesta fría, Félix fue directo al cuarto de baño. Su cuerpo desnudo, fuerte, era como una pieza de mármol pulido suavemente con los mejores instrumentos... Sin embargo, la expresión de Tony, cuando miró todas las marcas en la parte posterior de sus músculos pectorales, se estaba haciendo cada vez más y más extraña. Dolida.  
  
 **"Señor, pienso que..."**  
  
 **"Voy a salir de inmediato, así que saca a ese bebé enorme de la cama y tíralo por allí".**  
  
El pequeño murmullo de Félix desapareció por completo debido al agua de la ducha. Solo entonces, Tony se quedó callado definitivamente y se volvió hacia el hombre que yacía en la cama.  
  
No hay cambio. _Sigue trayendo hombres de cabello corto y oscuro._ Su físico es delgado, con piel ligeramente morena y una cara pequeña con ojos negros. Cuando Félix mira a muchachos que se ven así, sus ojos se ponen extrañamente nublados. Espera unos días con ellos y no lo suelta para nada. Los lame, los huele... Cualquiera que llegue a sus manos es devorado de inmediato y, después de hacer un desastre con ellos, pide que los quiten de allí.  
  
El vicio de Félix continuó sin cambios, **con esto ya van cuatro años.**  
  
Tony miró la cama desordenada y sacudió la cabeza. Luego, abrió la puerta, llamó a los chicos que estaban esperando y, como otras veces, ellos entraron y se pusieron en acción. Inmediatamente, el hombre desnudo, muerto, fue cargado y movido rápidamente para sacarlo por la parte trasera.  
Cuando cambiaron sábanas y almohadas y la habitación quedó ordenada como si nada hubiera pasado, el sonido del agua se detuvo dentro del baño.  
  
Tony, que había estado con Félix durante mucho tiempo, aseguró que no había actuado nunca tan terriblemente como ahora. Es un brote, _como una enfermedad_. Suspira... Al mismo tiempo, con una mirada refrescante, Félix abrió la puerta del baño de una manera extraña.  
  
 **"Wo, ¿Qué haces aquí?"**  
  
Tony dio un paso pesado y se acercó a él para sostenerlo.


	12. 4.3

Para ese momento, Jack estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

La persona que dormía frente a él era asombrosa en todo sentido de la palabra. A primera vista, era una cara que le recordaba a alguien.

_Un completo problema._

**"¿A quién se parece?"**

Jack, sentado con la barbilla acomodada en una mano, le preguntó esto al hombre que se encontraba en cuclillas junto a él.

**"A Madonna".**

El subordinado responde sin dudar. Una de las cejas de Jack se alza de inmediato.

**"¿Madonna?"**

Ciertamente así era Madonna antes. Una rubia deslumbrante, piel inmaculada. Ah, también se parecía a Marilyn Monroe... O algo así. Pensó en actores jóvenes que se vieran de esa manera... Pero ciertamente el personaje frente a ellos era igual a una actriz clásica porque tenía un cabello dorado brillante. La piel de mármol, hermoso...

Justo como alguien.

Entonces la puerta se abre y unos extraños ojos azules entran en su línea de visión... Jack se levantó y dio un paso atrás.  
Un hombre hermoso, alto y parecido a Madonna o Marilyn Monroe, se acercó rápidamente y se paró frente a él. Sus ojos prusianos estaban fijos en el sillón, en el mismo punto al que Jack había estado mirando.

Era un niño dormido, suspirando.

**"¿Qué es esto?"**

Félix arrugó la frente. Jack contestó:

**"Fue lo que pediste".**

**"¿Cuándo te dije que trajeras un bebé?"**

**"¡Nos dijo que** **trajeramos** **a Benjamin y eso fue lo que hicimos!"**

**"Espera... ¿Este es ese** **_"Benjamin"_ ** **?"**

Los ojos se hundieron en negro. Fue una mirada molesta y agresiva... _La que daba cuando estaba a punto de estallar._

**"** **_ÉL_ ** **es Benjamín, no hay ninguna equivocacion".**

La respuesta de Tony fue como un suspiro detrás de Félix. Sin embargo, no había logrado llamar su atención... Sus ojos, como una cuchilla, estaban atrapados en el niño dormido. Rubio, cercano al cabello plateado, piel suave y blanca, mejillas rojas encantadoras y labios rosados que estaban entreabiertos. El niño, que exhalaba e inhalaba fluidamente, era la definición completa de _bonito_ y _encantador_. Cómo para creer incluso que era un ángel que cayó del cielo.  
Es tan hermoso que una vez que lo pones en tus ojos, lo mirarás interminablemente.

**"Bueno, desde el principio ¿De dónde sacaste a esta calabaza?"**

Era una pena que no fuera visto como un ángel a los ojos de Félix.

Tony volvió a suspirar y abrió la boca. Sin embargo, la explicación no fue complicada: Como resultado de rastrear la dirección utilizando algunas tarjetas enviadas por Isaac, llegó a la conclusión de que todas llegaban a la misma casa. Eran fuentes confiables. Benjamin, que acaba de cumplir tres años este año, vive con su abuela en una ciudad del norte de San Diego llamada **_La Jolla_** , sin padres. De todos modos, Jack exageró, diciendo que fue muy difícil robar al niño del preescolar. Incluso lloró y dijo que había pasado a comprar **Benadryl** porque el niño tenía alergias.

Este es un completo desastre.

Aunque la orden pedía atrapar al hombre llamado **Benjamin** , era un crimen todavía más fuerte que se tratara de un niño... A estas alturas, es posible que ya hayan contactado a su abuela y a Isaac. Si se preocupa por este niño hasta el punto de mandarle tarjetas diariamente, ahora seguro que está en un grito.  
Tarde o temprano, la _alerta Amber_ puede aparecer en todo el vecindario.

**"Carajo."**

¿Quién iba a decir que Benjamin, el personaje principal de la carta del hombre que amaba, era en realidad un niño de 3 años?

**"Entonces, ¿Isaac es su padre?"**

**"Nada ha sido confirmado todavía. Incluso si tomamos el certificado de relación familiar, no aparece en el registro. Simplemente... Nos estamos moviendo con la sensación de que son familia."**

Las cejas de Félix estaban levantadas.

**"Imposible."**

**"Sí. Cuanto más cerca miras, más extrañas son las cosas. No hay ninguna relación familiar puesta en documento, pero le ofrece un apoyo constante ".**

**"Financiero, supongo"**

**"Así es"**

Los gastos de subsistencia y los gastos de crianza se remitieron todo el tiempo, a pesar de que era por periodos irregulares. Sin embargo, lo hace por un nombre y una cuenta diferente. Al parecer, _estaba tratando de ocultar su identidad._

 **"Debe haber una historia interesante detrás de esto... Es decir, criar a un niño. Solo y al lado de su madre. Sin registro familiar y siendo un florista."** Mientras se frotaba la barbilla y miraba al niño, Félix suspiró otra vez. **"Puede ser que lo apadrinara. Después de todo, es un niño sin padres."**

**"Parece que vive muy bien para solo ser apadrinado".**

**"¿Dijiste que vivía en La Jolla?".**

Hablando de La Jolla, era un sitio bastante fino en San Diego. El pueblo, que está a lo largo de la playa, es lindo y huele a gente adinerada. Era un barrio que te daba la sensación de "clase alta" incluso cuando mirabas por un callejón... ¿Cómo un huérfano vive en tierras tan caras? ¿Por qué Isaac, que dirige una florería, puede pagar una casa como esa? ¿De verdad lo apadrinó? Ni siquiera puede hacer un ramo ¿Cuántos clientes puede tener alguien así? Parece que está pagando el alquiler... Demonios _¿Qué fue lo que se saltaron?_

**"Lo único en lo que podemos pensar, es que el florista es el padre o la familia directa del niño".**

Félix gruñó. Después de escuchar la explicación, estaba aún más enojado que antes. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que habría un niño escondido? ¡Y de Isaac! La carta que escribió con toda su sinceridad... Era dirigida para un niño de 3 años.

**"Maldición, ¿Cómo es que nuestro** **_Querido Benjamin_ ** **resultó ser un niño?"**

Fue un momento en que no pudo soportarlo más, así que solo gritó... Y como si los empleados se hubieran espantado por eso, abrieron los ojos y pusieron los dedos en sus labios. Dijeron casi en coro:

**"¡Shhh!"**

**"¡Esto es una locura! ¿Qué mierda hacen?"**

Félix abrió los ojos también y los miró cuidadosamente a todos... Entonces el niño, que dormía a su lado, movió los párpados y los labios para hacer un sonido muy parecido a un **'HIC'**...  
Nadie sabía cómo exactamente, pero también se comenzó a escuchar un **"** **Bip** **,** **bip** **,** **bip** **"** porque todos los teléfonos móviles de los muchachos reunidos en la habitación estaban sonando a la vez.

Diablos, su cabeza estaba ruidosa. ¡Seguro su tímpano va a estallar!

Félix sacó bruscamente su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón. No es de extrañar que fuera la alarma de secuestro de la _Alerta Amber_. Es un sistema que envía mensajes de texto a los teléfonos móviles cuando se recibe un informe. Al hacer click en la información, sale el número del vehículo que se llevó al niño... Mientras tanto, los otros estaban abrumados tratando de reducir el ruido de alguna manera.

_El sonido de la alarma no se apagó, en realidad incrementó bastante._

**"¡Este es Tony!"**

**"¡Es el número de tu auto!"**

En lugar de que lo insultara, Jack se rió y se burló bastante. El sonido de sus voces y de la risa era más fuerte que el sonido de advertencia del teléfono celular que sonaba en todas direcciones... Era natural que la frente de Félix se arrugara ferozmente ante tanto escándalo.  
Tony giró la cabeza como si supiera que estaba en un límite peligroso y de inmediato, otros hombres comenzaron a sentarse y a guardar silencio.

Pero ahora, el niño había comenzado a llorar.

Jack saltó rápidamente y le lanzó una sonrisa:

**"¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué llora un bebé tan lindo como tú?"**

Nada.

**"¿Quieres leche? ¿Te duele algo?"**

Félix miró todo lo que hacía Jack... Sin embargo, el hombre que parece un gran oso pardo, se sacude sin parar frente a un niño que no deja de mover las piernas y los brazos... Llora mientras el otro habla y luego la alerta Amber vuelve a sonar. Con los ojos cerrados, apretó los puños y suspiró porque sentía que le estaba palpitando el cuello. ¡Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar!

**"Es por eso que le dijimos que guardara silencio".**

Tony suspiró por lo bajo. Félix, que estaba bloqueando sus oídos, se acercó al niño como si no pudiera soportarlo ni un minuto más. No importa el aspecto de su cara, la energía oscura que fluía a través de sus manos y oscurecía los alrededores estaba oprimiendo a todos sobre sus asientos. Hubo un momento en que Tony y Jack corrieron al mismo tiempo y lo bloquearon, ya que Félix parecía a punto de golpearlo con el puño.

**"¡Basta!"**

Félix, de pie delante del niño, ordenó esto con una terrible frialdad. Era una voz muy fuerte... El niño pareció curioso por esto porque, de pronto, levantó la cara. Sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas y su nariz tenía muchos mocos transparentes. Unos enormes ojos irritados miraron a Félix de arriba para abajo...

La cara del niño que intentaba dejar de llorar, _se parecía demasiado a la cara de Félix._ El rubio centelleante, los ojos nítidos, azul prusiano. El niño era asombrosamente palido también.

**"No se parece a Isaac, no importa cuánto lo mires".**

Tony miró a Félix, con los ojos casi en blanco. De hecho, Isaac era el hombre perfecto para el gusto de Félix. No es demasiado pequeño, pero es musculoso y fuerte. Tenía cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros también.

A primera vista tal vez no lo notas del todo, pero luego...

**"Jefe ¿Qué no lo ve?"**

**"Tony, ¿A quién crees que se parece esta calabaza?"**

Félix se alejó de nuevo del niño que lloraba. Parecía molesto otra vez así que perdió todo el coraje que había acumulado hace un segundo. En lugar de decir **_"A tí."_** Cómo quería, terminó por decir:

**"Marilyn Monroe... Madonna o algo así."**

**"Bueno, entonces la madre del niño es Madonna o Marilyn Monroe. Es muy fácil porque una ya está muerta."**

Tony se hizo muy pequeño frente a Félix, que estaba contemplando seriamente al niño.

Los chicos a su alrededor piensan igual que Tony: No hay hombre que sea así de hermoso, con ojos azules y cabello rubio... Por otro lado, las dudas sobre Isaac crecen inevitablemente también. **No son tontos.** Lo primero que deducen es que Isaac estaba cuidando a su hijo de algo importante... El hijo de Félix, que extrañamente no conocía.

¿Qué pasa con la relación de ese niño con Isaac? ¿Cuál era la relación entre el niño y Félix? ¿Félix con Isaac? ¿Isaac con Félix?

Vaya, nada tenía sentido.

El niño se tiene que parecer a su papá, ese era el poder de los genes italianos... _Y ahora el niño frente a sus ojos decía a gritos que era familiar de Félix_. Además, también es obvio que el niño es un Alfa. Son cosas que se sienten.  
Es imposible que un Beta de a luz a un Alfa. Un Alfa dominante solo sale del producto entre un Alfa y un Omega... Por eso todos, excepto Félix, _se estaban sintiendo bastante mareados estando allí._

En palabras simples, si continúan aceptando la imagen que ya tienen de Isaac, que era conocido como un beta por su jefe, eso significaría que no podría ser el padre de Benjamin... ¡Y la confusión viene de nuevo porque parecía que Isaac y Félix nunca se habían reunido antes! ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Quién es la madre?

Tony no lo sabía realmente cuando lo amenazó, solo se le ocurrió por puro instinto que Isaac era el Omega que su jefe no recordaba... **Ahora la teoría está más que confirmada**. Benjamin es hijo de Félix. Es decir ¿Es un niño que se parece a él una coincidencia? ¿Casualidad?

Cuando Tony estaba a punto de decir esto, Félix frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia el niño:

**"¿Eres realmente Benjamin?"**


	13. 5

**"¿Eres realmente Benjamin**?"  
  
Félix, parado frente a un niño de tres años que había dejado de llorar por un momento, preguntó esto con una voz bastante digna.  
  
De repente lo llevan a un lugar extraño, lo sientan en un sillón rodeado de guardias frente a un hombre aterrador _¿Y le preguntan su nombre? ¿Qué tipo de absurdo es ese?_  
Sin embargo, el niño miró al personaje que se parecía a él y asintió. Era una cara brillante y hermosa.  
  
 **"¿Cuántos años tienes?"**  
  
 **"¡Tres años!"**  
  
El niño respondió en voz alta mientras levantaba su manita para enseñarle tres dedos. Estaba muy orgulloso de poder decir su edad solito, así que sonrió de un modo grande.  
  
 **"¿Y tu padre?"**  
  
 **"¿Papá?"**  
  
 **"Sí, ¿Quién es tu padre? ¿Dónde está? ¿Sabes dónde trabaja?"**  
  
 **"Sí, ¡En un lugar lleno de flores bonitas!"**  
  
El niño, que había estado llorando, de repente hizo una cara bastante brillante cuando habló sobre su padre. A menudo extiende los brazos, mueve la cabeza y responde con bastante valentía... Su voz era fluida, pero rasposa por el tiempo que había estado gritando. Era muy tierno, así que los empleados resistían las ganas de felicitarlo y aplaudir cada vez que respondía correctamente.  
  
Sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos, Félix tenía una apariencia fuerte y aterradora:  
  
 **"¿En serio? ¿Tu padre se llama Isaac?"**  
  
 **"Mi papá es mi papá".**  
  
El niño respondió rápidamente otra vez, con orgullo. _Es obvio que esta calabaza no entiende a los adultos y tratar de hablar con él será igual a perder el tiempo_. Se encogió de hombros y dijo que estaba bien. **Que no importaba.**  
En el momento en que iba a preguntar por su madre, de repente la puerta se abrió de un solo golpe y un hombre alto, derramando sudor a chorros y jadeando como si hubiera corrido un mataron, se precipitó a la entrada sin decir nada.  
  
Gracias al niño angelical que tenían ahora en el sillón, los empleados, que habían sido estimulados al máximo, sacaron una pistola reflectante y apuntaron de inmediato a la cabeza del hombre que entró... Se escucha el sonido del hierro, del " _click"_ cuando liberan el dispositivo de seguridad. No sabían qué tipo de sujeto era ni cómo es que había logrado infiltrarse en casa de Félix.  
  
El hombre rubio, medio maravillado y medio asustado, no podía hablar...  
  
Solo _entonces fue cuando se escuchó_ :  
  
 **"¡Papá!"**  
  
Al mismo tiempo, el niño que había permanecido sentado, se bajó y corrió tan rápido como si fuera _Seok-Hwa Jeong..._ ¡Ciertamente sucedió tan de prisa que nadie pudo atraparlo!  
Con la boca entreabierta, el niño llegó a la puerta y se precipitó hacia el hombre para saltar y abrazarlo del cuello. **Había comenzado a llorar otra vez.**  
  
Estaba solo, en un lugar desconocido. Vio a su padre y fue como si la pena y la tensión explotaran finalmente.  
  
 **"Papi..."**  
  
 **"Benjamin"** Isaac también abrazó al niño con ambas manos. Estaba allí, con las rodillas contra el suelo. Sosteniendo al niño entre sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. **"Gracias.... Gracias a Dios"**  
  
Se escucha un " _Gracias a Dios_ " bastantes veces, como un murmullo débil.  
Si alguien ve la escena, inevitablemente puede sentir un dolor desconocido. Por supuesto, secuestrar a un niño era un crimen que ni siquiera podía ser excusado.  
  
Félix se frotó la frente con una mirada avergonzada.  
  
 **"Yo..."**  
  
 **"¿¡¡Qué demonios es esto!!?"**  
  
Sin embargo, cuando Isaac, que había levantado los ojos para mirar hacia adelante, gritó... Pareció que todo se llenaba de una aura pesada y aterradora. _¡Quería matar a Félix! ¡Realmente parecía que lo iba a destrozar en la sala!_ Los ojos afilados del hombre, oscuros como un abismo, incluso le hicieron temblar.  
  
Cuándo abrazó al niño y lo cargó, los músculos se le marcaron hermosamente por todos lados. Podía imaginar claramente cómo Isaac había llegado hasta ese lugar tan rápido... Y sin embargo, musculoso y todo, Isaac daba toda la ilusión de ser una amorosa madre cuidando de su cría. _Absolutamente enojado porque se habían llevado a su bebé del nido._  
  
Félix, que lo miró en silencio por algunos minutos, observó a su alrededor y luego dijo: **"¿Pero qué pasó aquí? ¿Quién fue el inútil que hizo esto? ¿Por qué me trajeron a un niño aquí? ¿Saben lo terroríficos que son los secuestros? ¡Hicieron que este pobre hombre corriera!"**  
  
Los hombres no saben de qué está hablando... ¿No fue él quién les pidió que lo atraparan? ¿Realmente quería echarles toda la culpa a ellos? ¡Inaceptable!  
  
 **"Pero, señor... Usted fue quién..."**  
  
Félix enfureció de inmediato, el fuego en sus ojos expulsó a los hombres del cuarto sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra... **¡Era aterrador!** Pero Tony, que en realidad había aprendido a no huir por cosas tan insignificante como esas, se volvió hacia Isaac en lugar de ver a su jefe: _Allí estaba lo que no había visto en la florería por intentar darles su espacio..._ El hombre miraba a Félix con unos extraños ojos brillantes, como si en realidad no estuviera enojado con él aunque debería estarlo pateando para ese momento ¿Se había dado cuenta de esto? ¿De qué estaba congelado por él? Seguramente no, o lo hubiera evitado a como diera lugar...  
  
 **"¿Por qué no te vas también?"**  
  
La inspección de Tony no duró mucho... Tony se encontró a si mismo, sacudiendo los hombros ante la voz tan abrupta de Félix. Contestó:  
  
 **"¿Quiere que me vaya?"**  
  
 **"Tengo algo de lo que quiero hablar con Isaac. Sal y espera afuera."**  
  
Tony se movió sin decir una palabra.  
  
Isaac todavía abraza a Benjamin y Félix, que es extremadamente consciente de Isaac, finge ser casual y cool para él... ¡Era la primera vez que aparecía un Félix casual y cool!  
  
¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar a Félix Felice, el hombre insaciable y peligroso, enamorado de un florista? ¿Era el mismo hombre que se volvía loco en la cama el que ahora estaba sonriendo como idiota _?_  
  
Después de salir de la habitación, Tony cerró la puerta en silencio.  
  
 _  
//Seok-Hwa Jeong es un futbolista del club de Busan conocido precisamente por correr muy rápido.//_


	14. 5.1

Acomodado sobre el pecho de Isaac, los sollozos del niño se escuchan más claramente. _Era un sonido conmovedor._  
  
Félix no pudo ocultar su vergüenza y se rascó la mejilla para intentar pensar en algo apropiado que decir. Honestamente, nunca esperó que las cosas se pusieran así de mal. _¿Quién podría haber predicho que Benjamin, el protagonista de la tarjeta que hacía que la cara de Isaac pareciera soñadora, sería un niño de apenas tres años?_ Por supuesto, pensando que era el amante de Isaac, Félix decidió secuestrarlo y hablarle para que rompieran.  
En realidad, pensaba en él como una montaña en la que usaría todo tipo de métodos hasta que se derrumbara.  
  
Félix se pasea ansiosamente por la casa... También se muerde los labios mientras mira con atención los ojos de Isaac.  
Eventualmente, sin embargo, tuvo que disculparse con un pequeño suspiro:  
  
 **"Isaac, me disculpo por esto. Es mi descuido y toda mi culpa. Lo siento mucho, de verdad que sí".**  
  
Tony, Jack o cualquiera que lo conociera, se abría quedado en blanco si hubiera visto a Félix actuar como lo hace ahora. Era impulsivo, salvaje, cruel y mandón, no era un hombre que se disculpara nunca... Sin embargo, a pesar de que el brillante Félix Felice estaba tan educado y nervioso hasta el punto de temblar, Isaac no hizo ningún cambio en su semblante.  
  
Cargaba al niño y le besaba la cabeza todo el tiempo.  
  
 **"Fue el momento en el que más frustrado he estado."** Isaac, que frotaba con ternura la espalda de un Benjamin que finalmente había dejado de llorar, se acercó a Félix mientras lo acomodaba mejor entre sus brazos. _Los ansiosos pasos de Félix se detienen_. **"Hay cosas que no debes hacer sin importar quién seas. Secuestraste** **a un niño que solo tiene tres años... No debería ser ningún crimen en tu mundo, pero tocar a mi hijo es lo peor que pudiste hacerme. No importa cuán malo sea un villano o que tan terrible sea su reputación, Félix, el traficante, ¿También abusa de niños pequeños?"**  
  
 **"Lo sé. Por eso admito que es mi culpa y te pido disculpas de todo corazón."**  
  
 **"Simplemente... No quiero que esto vuelva a suceder."**  
  
 **"Por supuesto"**  
  
 **"Regresaré a casa... Y espero que no vuelvas a ir a la tienda en el futuro".**  
  
No era solo un hombre sin emociones, _era tan frío como el viento invernal traído desde el norte._  
  
De inmediato, Félix sostuvo su brazo y lo retuvo en el mismo lugar. Isaac volteó a verlo y el niño, que tenía la cara acomodada todavía sobre su pecho, levantó la vista...  
De repente, Félix, que los miró alternativamente, se rió:  
  
 **"Se parecen mucho".**  
  
Como siempre, _lanzó este tipo de palabra tan descuidada._  
Los ojos que parecían extraños pero que también eran brillantes, indicaban que no había dicho una mentira.  
  
 **"¿Quién se parece a quién?"**  
  
 **"El niño se parece mucho a ti".**  
  
 **"¿Te refieres a mí? ¿En serio?"**  
  
La expresión de Isaac, inclinando la cabeza, mostró una especie de emoción inesperada y hermosa. Cómo si estuviera muy feliz de pronto.  
  
Félix volvió a decir. **"Sí. El color del cabello y el color de los ojos son diferentes por lo que no lo pude apreciar bien al inicio, pero sus ojos y la forma de su cara son semejantes... Es realmente asombroso, igual a qué si tuvieran la misma alma."**  
  
Mientras Félix continuaba hablando, quitó rápidamente la mano después de darse cuenta de que todavía sostenía el brazo de Isaac tan fuerte como podía. Sus manos son tan vergonzosas, se mueven sin permiso últimamente.  
Isaac, que había quedado en blanco por un tiempo, finalmente suspiró.  
  
  
  
 **"Benjamin... Bueno, es la primera vez que alguien me dice que se parece a mi. Es una sensación bonita."**  
  
 **"Entonces todas las personas que frecuentas están enfermas de cataratas".**  
  
Félix se encogió de hombros... Luego, tomando un descanso de la leve vergüenza que le había hecho sentir, fue de inmediato por una silla.  
  
 **"Siéntate por un minuto. Benjamin acaba de dejar de llorar y no sería bueno que te lo llevaras de inmediato."** La cara de Félix, que le ofrece un asiento, ha estado seria desde hace un buen rato. La oscura pupila azul prusiana era tan profunda como el mar... **"Habla un poco conmigo, por favor".**  
  
 **"... No. Será mejor que me vaya. En serio."**  
  
Isaac dio un paso adelante como si no pudiera soportar tanta insistencia... Y fue entonces que el niño en sus brazos de repente extendió su mano hacia la mesa y dijo:  
  
 **"¡Galletas!"**  
  
Mirando hacia atrás, había galletas azucaradas con chocolate y un bote grande de leche deslactozada. Parecía ser la merienda preparada por Jack para calmar al niño si es que acaso comenzaba a llorar más fuerte...  
Félix recogió en silencio una galleta y se la tendió a Benjamin.  
  
 **"Papá, mira. Mira."**  
  
 **"Si Isaac, mira. Alimenta al bebé y luego vete. Después de todo, hay muchas galletas".** Como si tratara de atraer al niño todavía más, Félix empujó el cuenco de galletas hacia adelante. **"Están muy ricas".**  
  
Por supuesto, el niño buscaba con avidez el tazón de galletas... Con los ojos brillantes y las piernas moviéndose de un lado para otro.  
  
 **"¡Papá!"**  
  
Isaac suspiró brevemente y se sentó en silencio al otro lado de la mesa mientras abrazaba al niño. Luego, el bebé se inclinó y extendió su mano porque estaba absolutamente dispuesto a llegar al tazón de galletas mientras se arrastraba por la madera...  
Mientras sostiene una galleta que aún no se ha comido, busca otra galleta.  
  
 **"No, no hagas eso. Es una a la vez."**  
  
Pero incluso antes de que Isaac dijera eso, Félix le entregó una nueva galleta... Y luego otra más y otra más grande después. El niño no mostró una cara satisfecha hasta que sostuvo muchas galletas con las que se pudiera sentar sobre las piernas de su papá.  
 _El sonido de un niño masticando una galleta sonó ruidosamente por toda la habitación_.  
  
Isaac, que miró la codicia de su hijo por las galletas, chasqueó la lengua.  
  
 **"Ahora no va a tener hambre más tarde. Muchas gracias."**  
  
 **"¿Sabes? Me arrepiento de lo que dije, tiene una cara muy expresiva para ser tu hijo."**  
  
Isaac simplemente dijo que _si lo era._  
  
 **"¿Y su mamá?"**  
  
 **"... No hay mamá".**  
  
 **"Un padre soltero... ¿Pero por qué viven por separado? ¿Hay alguna razón para que lo dejaras con tu madre?** **Ni siquiera estaba en tu registro".**  
  
 **"... ¿Lo investigaste?"**  
  
La cara de Isaac estaba oscura, así que Félix volvió a parecer muy nervioso  
  
 **" ¡No, yo no! De alguna manera, Tony parecía estar investigando esto y aquello por su propia cuenta. Hmm, me siento mal de todos modos... Aunque no fue mi culpa. Pido disculpas por eso también".**  
  
Isaac, pese a todo pronóstico, simplemente respondió **"De acuerdo"** a un Félix que estaba más que avergonzado.  
Su expresión sin emociones fue diferente porque en realidad, _Isaac estaba bastante sorprendido_. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió de nuevo.  
  
Estaba mareado.  
  
 **"Entonces, ¿Qué tanto sabes de nosotros?"**  
  
En respuesta a la pregunta de Isaac, Félix levantó y bajó los hombros. No era mucho, pero Isaac parecía estar apretando la boca con fuerza, ansioso por que le explicara con lujo de detalle. Finalmente, Félix tuvo que ponerlo al día con la información que Tony le había dado. Pequeñas cosas...  
  
Isaac de pronto ya ni siquiera estaba sorprendido, ansioso o enojado. Era solo, un hombre silencioso.  
  
 **"Bueno ¿ No podrías decirme cuál es la situación?"**  
  
Félix le preguntó esto mientras veía al niño, que tenía mucho chocolate alrededor de los labios. _Le entregó un biberón de leche._  
  
 **"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"**  
  
 **"Mis hombres son muy entregados."**  
  
La botella de plástico que no se derramaba, tenía dibujos coloridos por todas partes. El niño dejó una de las galletas para sostener la botella de leche con una mano.  
  
 **"Vamos niño... Puedes dejar las galletas y tomar leche tranquilamente. Nadie va a tomarlas si es lo que te preocupa".**  
  
No sabía si el niño entendería sus palabras, pero igual lo intentó.  
  
 **"Hay varias circunstancias"**  
  
La voz de Isaac se escuchó sobre la cabeza de Félix, que observaba a Benjamin comer galletas y beber de su leche.  
Félix abrió los ojos un poco más... Isaac estaba inexpresivo como siempre. Sin embargo, también parece estar muy ansioso.  
  
Félix no quería espantarlo así que mantuvo la cintura recta y habló despacio.  
  
 **"¿Es un asunto familiar?"**  
  
 **"No".**  
  
 **"¿Entonces qué?"**  
  
Isaac dudó por un momento, parecía que no se decidía entre abrir la boca o mantenerla cerrada... No quería revelar su historia personal a otras personas y mucho menos quería soltarsela toda a Félix. Sin embargo, Isaac, que estuvo pensando en esto durante mucho tiempo, terminó por decir:  
  
 **"Me persiguen".**  
  
Como si fuera una respuesta inesperada, la expresión de Félix cambió sutilmente.  
  
 **"¿Estás siendo perseguido? ¿Por qué?"**  
  
 **"Es difícil decirte hasta ese punto porque es mi vida personal... Sin embargo, temía que le pudieran hacer daño a Benjamin así que no lo registré como miembro de mi familia. No podemos vivir juntos. Mi madre tampoco aparece en mis registros así que dejé a Benjamin con ella".** Todavía estaba bastante tranquilo, como si hablara del trabajo. **"Por eso... Hacía las tarjetas"**  
  
Estar sin su hijo era lo más difícil y doloroso que podía pasarle, pero siempre había pensado que era la única manera porque no sabía cuándo y cómo podían empeorar las cosas... Y sin embargo, Félix, como un fantasma, descubrió que Benjamin era su hijo. No solo eso, incluso lo secuestró. ¡A plena luz del día! Eso significa que podrían hacer lo mismo, quién sea. Secuestrarán a Benjamin y a su madre, mucho más fácilmente de lo que lo hizo Félix.  
  
En el momento de imaginarlo, se produjo un escalofrío que ocasionó que Isaac abrazara a Benjamin. El niño que estaba encantado con las galletas y la leche, suspiró... _Solo entonces Isaac notó que estaba abrazando a Benjamin con demasiada fuerza y lo soltó de golpe_. La ansiedad no desaparece fácilmente. No puede calmarse.  
Si se llevan a Benjamin, no podría encontrarlo tan rápido como lo había hecho ahora. No sabría que hacer ni de qué manera.  
  
Isaac se estremeció, como si estuviera en un período de frío que no se desvanece...  
  
Ahora veía a su hijo una vez a la semana y cuando no aguantaba la desesperación, lo miraba desde lejos y regresaba a trabajar. Ni siquiera podía colgar o cargar algo como una foto de su cara... Se estaba haciendo más difícil moverse ahora que Benjamin había comenzado a asistir a Preescolar y que su madre se estaba volviendo más anciana.  
  
Y ahora está Félix...  
  
 _Ni siquiera podía quedarse con Félix_.  
  
Quería confiar en él pero ahora pensaba que no podía creerle por completo... Si le cuenta todo de él ¿Cómo va a reaccionar? Le dijo que estaba en un estado de persecución completa pero solo había querido pedirle ayuda. ¿Y ayuda para qué? Dios, era tan difícil.  
  
Isaac cerró los ojos y enterró los labios en el cabello de Benjamin. Huele a leche y huele a talco para bebé... _Y el olor dulce peculiar del niño se extiende hacia su corazón inquieto para intentar calmarlo._  
  
 **"Papá, no hagas eso".**  
  
Benjamin se rió y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
Cada vez que lo besaba, un cabello suave le hace cosquillas en las mejillas y en la nariz... Fue también, el momento en que una dulce sonrisa se extendió por su boca.  
  
 **"Ayudaré"**  
  
Dijo Félix de pronto.


	15. 6

Isaac no oculta sus dudas.  
  
No puede entender de inmediato a que se refiere ni cómo se supone que ayudaría. No sabía qué decir, y solo se quedó mirándolo.  
Félix dijo:  
  
 **"¿Quieres que Benjamin y tu madre se queden en La Jolla tan tranquilamente como lo hacen ahora? ¿Quieres seguir viéndolos tan de cerca como siempre?"**  
  
Isaac asintió sin decirle una palabra, era bastante claro ahora. Los labios de Félix dibujan una sonrisa.  
  
 **"Entonces... Primero, debes dejar de ir a la florería de vez en cuando. Si te mudas regularmente de La Jolla a un lugar no muy lejos pero secreto, no será fácil encontrarte. Si lo deseas, puedo encontrar otro nombre para tí".**  
  
 **"..."**  
  
 **"Segundo, déjame poner seguridad privada para Benjamin y para tu madre. Voy a pagarles a los mejores guardaespaldas y así, si pasa algo, se pondrán en contacto conmigo de inmediato para que yo pueda actuar."**  
  
Como Félix estaba hablando de un modo bastante convencido, esperaba una reacción efusiva de su parte... Pero Isaac ni siquiera tuvo algún cambio. Es suficiente para hacer que parezca atrapado en sus pensamientos.  
  
 **"¿Isaac?"**  
  
No podía soportar tanto silencio, así que Félix lo llamó un par de veces más. Entonces, los ojos oscuros se volvieron hacia Félix.  
  
 **"¿Por qué estás tratando de ayudarme?"**  
  
 _Isaac respondió con otra pregunta_.  
Félix, según sabía, no era un hombre amable. Era un sujeto que prefería pisotear y quitar en lugar de ofrecer amabilidad o compasión. Es ridículo que un tipo así muestre una bondad excesiva hacia otra persona. _¿Hay alguna otra razón?_ Si él sabe algo...  
  
Numerosos pensamientos y preguntas vinieron a su mente de inmediato así que, como si entendiera sus dudas, Félix habló otra vez:  
  
 **"En primer lugar, tengo un pecado que quiero corregir... Y, me gustas. Mucho".**  
  
Isaac todavía miraba con indiferencia a Félix, quien descaradamente decía palabras dulces y bonitas. _Como si pudiera creerle después de todo lo que había provocado._  
  
 **"Vale".**  
  
Félix suspiró brevemente ante Isaac, que había dado una respuesta bastante insignificante. No parecía interesado para nada.  
  
 **"¿Por qué no me dices entonces quienes son los hombres que te persiguen?"**  
  
Los ojos oscuros de Isaac se volvieron un poco más intensos cuando hizo esa pregunta.  
  
 **"Si quieres ayudarme solamente porque tienes curiosidad, entonces no me interesa."**  
  
 **"Demonios, no..."**  
  
 **"Entonces... Te pido que me des dos guardias de seguridad, cada uno con Benjamin y con mi madre. Si sucede algo, tienen que protegerlos a como de lugar y avisarme a mi primero. No a ti"**  
  
 **"No parece algo justo para mi ni para mis subordinados..."**  
  
Sin embargo Isaac continuó diciendo lo que quería:  
  
 **"Quiero que el guardaespaldas sea uno al que le tengas mucha confianza y quiero que le dejes en claro que el niño está bajo tu protección y que es algo muy importante para ti. Amenázalo, no lo sé... El punto es que no quiero problemas".**  
  
Después de decir claramente lo que pensaba, Félix levantó una ceja hacia arriba como si estuviera bastante aturdido. Isaac todavía lo enfrentaba con una cara agresiva.  
  
 **"¿Bueno?"**  
  
 **"También debes saber que hay algo que quiero de ti. No soy una persona que da demasiada amabilidad a los demás gratuitamente... De hecho, no creo que exista una persona así en el mundo."**  
  
 **"Claro."**  
  
 **"Hagamos un trato.... ¿Sabes qué quiero de ti?"**  
  
 **"Supongo"**  
  
Los ojos de Félix se entrecerraron. Es un poco difícil continuar sin sentirse avergonzado... Isaac tragó saliva y luego, silenciosamente, miró a Benjamin. Masticaba. Era un niño que generalmente no podía obtener tantas galletas de chocolate, así que estaba emocionado ahora.  
  
 _Isaac movió lentamente las manos y cubrió sus orejas._  
  
 **"El cargo por servicio será este".** La voz era suave... Después de cerrar los párpados, como para darse fuerza, sus ojos se deslizaron por el hermoso rostro de Félix. **"Una vez a la semana, _puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo_."**


	16. 6.1

Tony se frotó las cejas con el pulgar y habló por lo bajo.

**"Creo que está pidiendo un guardia para proteger a su hijo".**

**"El hijo del jefe"**

**"Dijo que no lo era"**

**"¿No? ¿Dónde más han visto una cara tan llamativamente hermosa como esa? Además, si le pone un guardia entonces claro que si es su hijo"**

Los hombres estaban muy ocupados charlando entre ellos... En silencio, Tony se puso a pensar, perdiendo la ruidosa conversación con una más terrible que se estaba originando dentro de su mente. _Cuanto más lo piensa, peor se pone todo._

Debe borrar todo y comenzar desde el inicio. Sin sacar conclusiones: Félix a cargo de Benjamin, Benjamin se parece a Félix... Claro que es normal pensar que Benjamin es hijo de Félix. En ese caso, ¿Quién se atrevería a tocar a Benjamin en primer lugar? No importa cuántos enemigos tenga Félix, todos tienen las agallas suficientes como para ejercer fuerza bruta contra Félix porque eso fue justamente lo que hizo el gobierno.

¿Por qué tocar al hijo de Félix?

¿Ellos quieren seguir torturando al pobre hombre?

Isaac.. ¿Y si todo es por Isaac? ¿Y si Isaac hábilmente hizo que Benjamin se pareciera al hijo de Félix para protegerlo? ¿O no es precisamente para protegerlo?

 _Es decir, desde el inicio han caído derechito en sus redes_.

Era un hombre extraño en muchos sentidos. Los encontró en la mansión, saltó una barricada de grado militar y también, estaba siendo muy audaz jugando con el jefe. **"Ponle un guardia" "Protege a mi madre" "Protege a Benjamin."** Lo más extraño fue que, incluso después de la investigación de antecedentes, no salió nada. Pueblo natal, escuela de origen, trabajo que tuvo por última vez. Todo estaba tan limpio como los suelos de la tienda de flores.  
De alguna manera, se podría decir que nació y vivió como una persona normal... _Aunque no lo era en absoluto._

**"¿El jefe tenía una hermana o hermano mayor?"**

Uno de los muchachos le preguntó esto y él tuvo que contestar que toda su familia se veía exactamente igual. Gracias a esto, la idea sobre Isaac y Félix se rompió un poco. _Tony observó de nuevo como los chicos estaban conversando._

Félix, un gran ejecutivo de la mafia, creció para ser el único hijo de una familia rica. Además de eso, se desarrolló siendo un Alfa dominante completo.  
No era una mala persona, es solo que su personalidad estaba algo distorsionada

**"Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con su primo?"**

**"¿Puede ser su sobrino?"**

**"Realmente debe ser un pariente o un hijo directo del jefe"**

Tony, que estaba escuchando su conversación, levantó la mano.

**"Dejen de hablar y vuelvan a sus asientos. Lo que sea el niño, no es algo que nos importe. Difundir rumores inútiles también es un problema".**

Por sus palabras severas, los hombres se hicieron muy pequeños y cerraron la boca de inmediato. Tony generalmente está en silencio, pero una vez que empieza a dar órdenes y decir cosas como estas, la verdad es que da mucho, mucho miedo.  
Tony, el brazo derecho, el mejor amigo, el hombre más confiable de Félix es, literalmente, **la segunda persona más poderosa de la organización.**

Tony chasqueó la lengua mientras miraba la espalda de los chicos, que habían conseguido ponerse muy nerviosos. Jack se sentó junto a él y se rió:

**"Hiciste asustar a los niños."**

**"No era completamente mi intención."**

Jack se puso un cigarrillo en la boca y luego prendió su encendedor.

**"Eso no va a detenerlos."**

Tiene razón.

Si mira a los chicos se puede dar cuenta de que los murmullos volverán y las discusiones sobre el niño estarán de nuevo a la orden del día... No va a poder protegerlo para siempre, no va a poder proteger a nadie si las cosas se ponen más críticas así que por eso intentó advertirle a Isaac...

Si no quieres que te atrapen y arruinen, deberías huir. Si tienes tanto miedo, no dejas la puerta de tu florería abierta por la noche. ¡No abres una florería en primer lugar!

Mirando hacia atrás, sintió que era extraño desde que entró y salió de la tienda con ramos costosos que luego tiró. Cuando compró la maceta con las flores que Isaac amaba y luego dijo que lo recordaba. Que la cabeza le dolía...

**"Es extraño"**

Tony murmuró para sí mismo. Jack, que solo chupó el cigarrillo por el costado, volvió a mirarlo para saber de lo que estaba hablando pero Tony negó con la cabeza.

Isaac dijo que Benjamin era su hijo... Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más extraño era.  
Soy un beta pero tuve un hijo Alfa.  
Soy un beta pero no parezco un beta.  
Mi hijo se parece a Félix.  
Pero no es de Félix...

Las pruebas genéticas parecían ser lo único que podía sacarlos de este tipo de apuros. **Benjamin, Félix e Isaac.**

Fue Félix, quien siempre se había mostrado reacio a sembrar su semilla. Ocasionalmente, si una mujer beta o un omega llegaban hasta él con un niño en los brazos, antes de las pruebas genéticas se revisaba el parecido. Por supuesto, _también se amenazaba a la persona algunas veces._ Nadie quiere dejar niños huérfanos así que al final, dejaron de traer bebés porque la vida es preciosa para cualquiera.

**Pero ahora...**

Tony, que siempre pensaba en el peor escenario, suspiró brevemente. No tenía más remedio que esperar a que estuviera equivocado y Benjamin solo se pareciera accidentalmente a Félix... Es una estúpida manera de pensar, pero es la que más le convenía a todos.

Tony se levantó, _y fue rumbo al sedán_.


	17. 6.2

**"Una vez a la semana, _puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo._ "**  
  
 **"¿Cómo así?... Vaya, es un trato más atrevido de lo que esperaba"**  
  
 **"Fuiste el primero en ofrecerme ayuda. Solo lo estoy pagando."**  
  
Félix sonrió, con la barbilla acomodada en la mano. Su expresión, de que la situación le parecía absolutamente divertida, _era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba..._ Obviamente, él fue quien se lanzó primero al mar aún cuando había condiciones adversas... Pero lo que sucede es que él es un **'A'** , y él definitivamente debe ser un **'B'.**  
  
Ningún Omega tendría las pelotas para casi rogar por sexo.  
  
Isaac tragó saliva, su boca estaba seca. Al caer, una sensación de hormigueo surgió sobre la mucosa de la garganta.  
  
 **"Estoy tratando de proteger mi inversión... Si nuestro trato no funciona y mi hijo sufre de algún daño, entonces jamás vas a volver a verme."**  
  
 **"Confías bastante en mis sentimientos por ti. No me estabas ignorando tanto como creía."**  
  
Se escucha un **_"Tuk-tuk"_** de cuando golpea la mesa con la punta de los dedos... Félix se levantó, estiró los brazos y la silla entonces fue aventada toda hacia atrás e hizo un fuerte ruido cuando la madera se arrastró por el suelo...  
  
Siguiendo los movimientos de Félix, que se acercaba lentamente hacia él... Isaac, inconscientemente nervioso, abrazó a Benjamin con toda su fuerza. De repente, Félix ya estaba parado detrás de su espalda. Coloca la mano ligeramente sobre sus hombros y los masajea. Sus hombros se endurecieron por la tensión y sin embargo, respondió al final:  
  
 **"Si no quieres, solo tienes que decirlo."**  
  
Pero Félix ya estaba besándole el cabello con demasiado amor.  
  
Cuando notó una reacción favorable, _que se dejaba_ , las yemas de los dedos de Félix descendieron lentamente a lo largo de su cuello y de su columna vertebral. Era muy lento, bastante despacio...  
  
 **"¿Qué haces?"**  
  
 **"No me gustan los negocios en los que no me dejan poner las normas..."**  
  
La voz baja que sonaba en su oído era bastante tentadora. Le hizo temblar y cerrar los ojos, todo a la par. Le besa de nuevo y se pone a inhalar profundo... _Como lo hizo Isaac con Benjamin hace unos momentos._  
  
 **"Una vez a la semana, tendrás que estar preparado ¿De acuerdo?"**


	18. 6.3

La mano que agarró la sábana mientras temblaba... _Era delgada._

Gotas de sudor caen por su barbilla, un leve murmullo fluye sin cesar en la punta de sus labios abiertos...  
Su frente estaba contra la cama porque estaba boca abajo con el trasero extendido y elevado. Muerde sus labios y luego, débilmente, intenta detener sus gemidos con sus propias manos.

Fue en vano.

 **"** **Uh** **... ¡Um...!"**

Su cuerpo ya estaba en pleno apogeo debido a Félix, que sostenía su cintura con ambas manos y constantemente se metía con violencia en su interior...

Cada vez que el pene, que solo se puede definir como **"muy grande"** , se introduce en su agujero, el semen fluye y se desparrama hasta empapar sus nalgas y fluir también a través de sus muslos. _La apariencia era incómoda._

Exactamente a la medianoche del domingo, tan pronto como llegó el lunes, **Félix llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Isaac.**  
Era la hora en la que siempre se iba a dormir, también era cierto que no había podido ni siquiera cerrar los ojos porque se preguntaba si era bueno haber hecho un trato tan ridículo con Félix... _Preferiría huir, pero lo había aceptado._ Se tragó todo y vivió esos momentos como si no tuviera una terrible ansiedad.

Un hombre, parado como _Jang Seung_ en _Money_ _Flower_ , se veía tan encantador que incluso había llegado a pensar que Félix Felice no era el mismo Félix Felice que conocía. ¡Incluso olvidó preguntarse cómo es que encontró su casa!

Entonces Félix, comenzó a morder la nuca de Isaac sin dudarlo en absoluto.

**Lo besó...**

Fue apasionado e impaciente, un sonido húmedo que fluyó entre los labios de los dos...  
El beso de Félix, que tomó su lengua y le chupó los labios como si tuviera la intención de tragárselo entero, lo hizo sentir absolutamente complacido y... Cuánto más fuerte lo succionaba y lo sostenía, más parecía que su saliva y su aliento estaban siendo despojados de él.

En el momento en que jadeó porque no podía respirar, el nuevo sonido de la puerta azotandose sonó estruendosamente. Félix, que había cerrado la puerta de entrada a su antojo, de repente le quitó la ropa tan ansiosamente como si fuera un niño desenvolviendo sus regalos en navidad.

No se puede evitar.

En cualquier caso, el contrato era un contrato y fue el lunes cuando surgió por primera vez la idea de que realmente le había dicho que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera.  
 **Hoy, no puede refutar nada de lo que hace.**

Entonces, solo tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Isaac renunció a todo lo que significaba y dejó que le agarrara los hombros, que le chupara la nuca y que lo desvistiera completo... En un momento, su ropa y sus calzoncillos cayeron al suelo y se convirtieron en un bulto perteneciente a un hombre desnudo que no dejaba de temblar... Estaba listo para ir a dormir, así que llevaba un pijama ligero, _pero ahora estaba tan sorprendido de cuán hábilmente le podía quitar la ropa._

Le recorrió la piel con la punta de los dedos.

**"Maldita sea, lo pensaba todos los días... ¿Cómo se sentiría abrazarte? ¿Cómo es que te verías debajo de mí?"**

Como si hubiera encarcelado a Isaac, los ojos azul oscuro que miran hacia abajo mientras le sostiene los dedos en la cama, lo retienen en un solo lugar.  
Fue solo por un momento, pero Isaac, que sintió una lujuria terriblemente intensa... Tragó inconscientemente mientras extendía la mano para tocar la que estaba sobre su muslo.

**"¿Te has duchado?"**

Su rostro brilla ante su mirada, _se pone caliente..._ Quería decir: **_"Me bañé porque sabía que ibas a venir." "Me bañé porque algo me dijo que lo hiciera."_**

**"Es hora de dormir, y siempre me baño antes."**

**"El olor a jabón, es muy bueno..."**

Cuando trató de ser serio, Félix tuvo que decir algo tan vergonzoso como eso. Isaac abrió más los ojos, con la boca cerrada y la cara consumiéndose ante el calor de su cuerpo... Mientras tanto, Félix sacó un gel de su bolsillo y lo vertió expertamente sobre todo su agujero.  
El sentimiento frío y desconocido lo hace temblar y curvar la espalda... Sin embargo, una sensación más extraña continuó cuando sus dedos suaves extendieron el líquido y frotaron de arriba para abajo la entrada.

La sensación de que otra persona, **esa persona** , tocara meticulosamente áreas donde ni siquiera podía llegar, era realmente extraña. Agarró la sábana, incluso la mordió con fuerza en caso de que el sonido se filtrara...

Lo escuchó decir:

**"Cariño, relájate".**

_//Jang Seung es un actor coreano y_ _Money_ _Flower_ _un drama que protagonizó.//_


	19. 7

**"Cariño, relájate".**

Félix le susurró esto a Isaac, que estaba rígido y completamente tenso sobre la cama. Al mismo tiempo, su dedo empapado en gel se deslizó dentro de su agujero...

Incluso con un solo dedo, _su cuerpo se endurece como una piedra._  
Sus dedos se balanceaban dentro sin dudarlo nunca. Eran alargados, con nudillos gordos y sobresalientes. El dedo, se adentra en el agujero y lo estira tanto como puede... Entonces el número de dedos que frotan su membrana mucosa aumentan uno por uno hasta sentirse como si tuviera toda la mano adentro, aunque realmente no podía contar cuántos habían entrado.

Lo asfixió la sensación de que se había abierto lo suficiente. Más que nunca antes.

Agarró su muñeca inconscientemente. Es como si solo escupiera tonterías con una voz temblorosa: **"¡Alto!"** Sin embargo, Félix no le hace caso y dobla la punta de sus dedos para frotar y acariciar cada parte de la pared interior hasta que una corriente terriblemente excitante fluye dentro de su membrana. La que se ha vuelto sensible al roce y a la agitación.

**"¡Oh! ¡Oh, Dios mío!"**

Isaac agitó la espalda y vomitó un gemido largo. Luego, mordiendo su dorso, descubrió que Félix había retirado los dedos del camino...

Cuando los dedos que llenaban el interior de Issac, desaparecen, de inmediato comienza a quejarse:

**"¿Por qué...?"**

**"Oh cariño, yo estoy tan emocionado como tú."**

El gel, que se derritió en la punta de los dedos de Félix, se derrama a lo largo de su brazo mientras escupe una que otra blasfemia y agarra su muslo para abrirlo otro tanto. Su mirada era muy obscena, terriblemente hambrienta... Tanto que Isaac tuvo que cerrar los ojos otra vez.

Su pene, duro, se clavó con fuerza en su entrada. El entorno oscuro se transformó en puro blanco...

Parecía que sus piernas se habían vuelto más elásticas de un momento para otro. Hubo un grito silencioso saliendo de su boca y, sin embargo, una vez que invadió su interior, Félix comenzó a gruñir y a gritar como una bestia completa. Se escucha el **"Puck, puck"** de cada vez que chocaba sus genitales contra su trasero y también de cuando su pene erecto pegaba contra su propio estómago. Ni siquiera podía respirar _¡Sentía que todos sus intestinos estaban siendo aplastados!_  
Isaac tuvo que arrancar la sábana... Es peligroso cuando una persona que generalmente no habla mucho y se mueve lento es llevada hasta el límite en unos insignificantes segundos. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco.

**"Huh, espera... Por favor. Solo, un poco más lento..."**

Lloró y lloró más fuerte, pero los gestos de Félix se volvieron feroces. De alguna manera, incluso verlo tan desprotegido, lo volvía loco de placer.

**"Félix..."**

Una vez a la semana. _Se odiaba completamente por decirle que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera una vez a la semana._ Si supiera que no lo iba a escuchar y que lo penetraría así de fuerte, ni siquiera hubiera abierto la boca... ¡Hubiese preferido huir! Fue entonces cuando Isaac, que estaba temblando, mareado y con la espalda curvada, sollozó otra vez. Fuerte y como un animalito desprotegido.

Parecía que era difícil calmarse cuando un Alfa estaba hasta el tope de la lujuria... Pero Félix se detuvo de repente y comenzó a besarlo. Era tierno al inicio, pero después pareció estar a punto de masticar y tragarse sus labios. Ni siquiera sabía que Isaac estaba tratando de meter dentro de su nariz todo el oxígeno que le fuera posible. Tuvo que abrir la boca, los labios hinchados, mordidos y llenos de saliva y jadear con toda su fuerza una y otra vez.  
Cada que se frotaban las lenguas, un sonido brillante fluía obscenamente por toda la habitación. Isaac, que ya tenía los ojos rojos, inconscientemente levantó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Félix. Luego, bajó la cabeza un poco hasta la parte media de su cuello y de la nada, comenzó a besarlo justo allí.

**"Uff..."**

La cintura de Isaac saltó otra vez, como un pez que se asfixiaba...

Félix puso sus manos debajo de las rodillas de Isaac, dobló su cuerpo por la mitad y comenzó a embestirlo de nuevo. Su pene fue empujado hasta llegar a la raíz solo para retirarse y meterse de nuevo. El cuerpo de Isaac es golpeado hacia arriba y de nuevo para abajo, chocando en la pared interior hasta que suena justo como un chapoteo... Finalmente, lo empujó hacia la cabecera de la cama y sostuvo su nuca para evitar que se golpeara contra la madera.

Isaac estaba mareado, temblando... Cuando se mordió los labios con fuerza y soportó la intensa sensación de ardor, como un fuego saliendo de su ano agrandado, una ráfaga de calor extremo surgió desde su interior y se extendió como si ahora fuera un tsunami que golpeaba sus pulmones... Félix gimió con tantas ganas, tan fuerte, que solo entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que había eyaculado.

Isaac suspiró y extendió sus extremidades.... Sus brazos, que sostenían su espalda, se cayeron y rebotaron en la cama. Su corazón iba tan rápido que su aliento era áspero y tenía tanto calor que todo su cuerpo había conseguido llenarse de sudor.  
Isaac cerró los ojos e intentó respirar lento, pero Félix ni siquiera parecía pensar en quitarle el pene del trasero.

Gimió: **"Se... Se acabó. ¿No es así?"**

Cuando le preguntó, con una voz absolutamente cansada, Félix se rió como si hubiera escuchado una broma.

**"¿Se acabó? Ni siquiera hemos comenzado realmente, ¿Cómo preguntas si se acabó?"**

**"Entonces... Al menos hay que tomar un..."**

No pudo decir la oración completa... Y allí estaba otra vez ese **"Puck, Puck".** El pene caliente e inmenso fue empujado de un solo golpe hasta el fondo, como si estuviera intentando rasgarle la entrada. Se estaba ahogando... Cuando Isaac se inclinó y comenzó a gritar **"Dios mío, Dios mío."** Félix barrió el cabello sudoroso de Isaac para quitárselo de los ojos.

**"¿No dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo, bebé?"**

**"Oh, pero de esta manera... Así..."**

**"No pasa nada, todavía estás bien".**

Se levantó, salió de él y se puso sobre sus rodillas para agarrarle el trasero y levantarlo hasta una altura que considerara aceptable... Luego solo se inclinó y comenzó a chuparle el pene como si estuviera determinado a sacar algo de adentro. Sus mejillas estaban rojas cuando el esperma salió de su boca y se filtró por su barbilla y su cuello con un sonido lujurioso. Era una imagen complicada. _Isaac no quería verla y aun así se sentía bastante curioso..._ Félix era un Alfa famoso por su hermosa apariencia. Aun estando tan desordenado, con los ojos azules nublados, el cabello pegado a la piel, todo mojado y manchado de semen. Lamiéndose los labios.

Isaac había olvidado por un momento... Que así es como se sentía estar con él.

Ya han pasado cuatro años, y los recuerdos de su primer y último encuentro sexual se habían desvanecido gradualmente... Pero de alguna manera, parecía que las cosas que había olvidado de esa noche se estaban desarrollando ante sus ojos otra vez. Como si volviera justo a ese momento.

**"... Isaac".**

Cuando las escenas del pasado y la realidad se superponen, lo único que ve ahora es al hombre cantando dulcemente su nombre. Solo entonces, Isaac se despertó del pensamiento y lo dejó de lado... _Sus manos grandes y duras agarraron su pene y lo frotaron._

**"Hmm... ¿Por qué....?"**

Isaac miró hacia atrás, con los ojos en blanco. Ese hombre es tan arrogante que sacude su pene solamente porque parece disfrutar de las expresiones de su cara.

**"Deja de... Burlarte de mí..."**

**"De hecho, es realmente bueno probar el agujero de tu culo... Pero quería ver tu rostro cuando te estuvieras muriendo de placer".**

**"... Félix."**

**"No llores, bebé... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Es por qué estoy acariciando tu pene de esta manera?"** Félix se inclinó: **"Dime, o no podré corregirlo..."**

Mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, una corriente emocionante fluye mientras envuelve su pene y frota las grietas del glande con la punta de sus dedos. Sus dedos gruesos. _Sus dedos bonitos..._ Isaac tuvo que morderse los labios para no eyacular en lugar de responder.

Sin embargo, mientras las manos de Félix continuaban, sus testículos solo podían hincharse de impotencia.

No puede soportarlo.

En la punta de su glande, que estaba bloqueado todavía por esos dedos, un resbaladizo líquido blanco comenzó a filtrarse de poco a poco...

**"¿Te gusta? ¿Aquí?"**

Cuando le preguntó persistentemente por el lugar que le hacía sentir bien, Félix aprovechó el momento de descuido para morderle otra vez la nuca.   
Otra vez mete y saca su pene para luego dejarlo descansando entre sus nalgas. Sin embargo, no lo hace con un movimiento violento... En realidad es un péndulo corto y ligero acompañado de una masturbación precisa y perfecta.

**"Oh, diablos, diablos, maldita sea, detente. ¡Detente!"**

Isaac sostuvo su muñeca para intentar que la mano de Félix se alejara y trató de levantarse también, tirando de sus caderas hacia adelante... **Pero no pasó absolutamente nada**. La mano dura de Félix se aferra a su pene y no parece que quiera dejarlo ir. Pasa lo mismo con el pene que está incrustado en su interior desde el comienzo del sexo y sin embargo, lo que realmente avergonzó a Isaac no fue el placer de ser frotado como en una masturbación, ni que estuviera muy adentro de su recto... Fue, _que su cuerpo entero lo reconociera y lo aceptara como suyo._ El estímulo olvidado hace mucho tiempo atrás, el calor que no sabía que necesitaba extendiéndose por dentro... ¡Todo eso lo amaba, y odiaba infinitamente hacerlo!

El interior del agujero, que sostiene todavía el pene del Alfa, tiembla terriblemente. Isaac exprimió la sábana con cada uno de sus dedos y de repente se sintió incómodo con el placer que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Félix, que estaba mirando su reacción, agarró y tiró de la cintura de Isaac... Y luego continuó entrando y saliendo a placer. **"Puck, puck"** los movimientos implacables de Félix hicieron que Isaac volviera a agarrarse del colchón y provocó que sus caderas, que se balanceaban solas, le ofrecieran ahora una sensación de placer completamente diferente al anterior.

Apretó su ano, como deseando aspirar el pene todavía más y más adentro... La búsqueda instintiva del placer no parecía algo propio de él.

**"Isaac, Isaac... Tú, estás realmente más allá de mi imaginación. Mira lo hermoso que te pusiste ¿De qué se trata todo esto? No me sueltas, ¿Verdad? ¿Tanto te gusta tenerme? Maldición. ¡Malditos tú y tu trasero perfecto!"**

Aunque lo había murmurado con una voz llena de emoción, _desafortunadamente Isaac no escuchó nada._ Él solo estaba tendido, jadeando y sintiendo como si de pronto estuviera más que borracho. Félix chasqueó la lengua.

**"Mira que cara estás haciendo..."**

Gruñó y sacudió su cintura violentamente como si no pudiera soportarlo ni un momento más. En respuesta, Isaac también sacude su trasero...

El cuerpo, que se seca de placer, se mueve libremente de arriba para abajo, desordenando todo. La saliva se derrama de una boca entreabierta que solo está escupiendo palabras extrañas: **"Oh, ah, ah... Un poco más... Félix, allí. ¡Por favor, allí!"**

Las oraciones que no había pensado adecuadamente, saltaron de inmediato a las orejas del Alfa... Como una bestia, Félix y el pene que estaba en el trasero del florista, estallaron con todo su poder.

Isaac eyaculó una vez más aunque ni siquiera estaba allí una mano.

**"¡Joder! ¡Realmente me estás volviendo loco!"**

No importa cuánto mienta y diga que es un Beta, tampoco importan todos los inhibidores que consuma o las veces que elimine sus feromonas con un desodorante... A medida que la feromona Alfa fluye del semen que está en su interior y se extiende por todo su cuerpo, pierde racionalidad y se vuelve una persona absolutamente diferente. Había fingido que estaba bien, que no le importaba, que era un trato y que solo lo hacía por el bien de su niño... Y aun así, _sacude su trasero como una puta mientras pone la cara contra una sábana arrugada y pide por más._

Isaac, empapado de placer, ha dejado el control de la razón como si su cabeza y su cuerpo estuvieran jugando el partido por separado... Es irónico. Justo como había sugerido la primera vez, Félix lo arruinó toda la noche para hacer con él lo que se le dio la gana.

De nuevo se acabó la madrugada y llegó el amanecer del día siguiente. Isaac solo estaba llorando mientras Félix lo consolaba y lo besaba tan suavemente como le era posible.

**Había sido una noche muy larga.**


	20. 7.1

Como la mayoría de los días en San Diego, hoy hacía bastante calor. En el cielo azul, nubes blancas, limpias, flotaban poco a poco hasta desaparecer a la distancia. La luz del sol era tan brillante que incluso era difícil caminar por las calles con la cabeza en alto.

Isaac solía fruncir el ceño cada vez que se movía debido al dolor muscular que no había podido quitarse durante varios días. Independientemente del clima, _estaba de mal humor..._ No sabe cómo es que ha resistido ya cuatro días en este estado: Los huesos de todo su cuerpo estaban adoloridos, su cintura no podía moverse adecuadamente y era difícil que se sentara en cualquier silla o sillón. Justo como si tuviera una laceración en el ano.

Las secuelas definitivamente eran demasiado grandes. Una vez a la semana... _¡Aunque dijo que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera no había imaginado que fuera tan desordenado como para provocar que no pudiera levantarse o salirse de su asiento!_ ¿Cómo soportaría eso cada vez? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más oscuro se volvía todo e Isaac inevitablemente se ponía a suspirar. Le alegra no haberle dicho algo más estúpido como dos veces por semana o tres veces.

De alguna manera, tratando de pensar positivamente, Isaac fue capaz de sentarse dolorosamente en la silla detrás del mostrador...Parece que últimamente hay más tiempo para estar allí, mirando al cielo a través de la ventana que cuidando de las flores en la tienda. El clima definitivamente era claro y hermoso, refrescante. Como el mar está cerca, el viento que soplaba era bueno y la luz del sol se notaba bastante cálida.

San Diego era una ciudad con un clima templado, incluso en invierno, sin nieve y con personas en shorts y mangas cortas caminando durante las primeras horas del día. Gracias a esto, la distinción de las cuatro estaciones nunca ha sido clara, excepto por el verano todavía más caluroso.

Aún era primavera, pero pensó que sería bueno ver a su hijo. Tomarle de la mano e ir al **Parque Balboa** para hacer un picnic... Qué lindo sería poder estar con él, jugar en el césped, almorzar, comer bocadillos y besarle la cabeza muchas veces. La realidad de que no podía ir con Benjamin era tan triste que solo pudo suspirar de nuevo...

Hay muchas cosas que quiere mostrarle, _pero que no puede._

Últimamente le tiene bastante envidia a los que pueden pasar un día normal con sus hijos. _¿Algún día llegará el momento en que pueda disfrutar de una vida ordinaria? ¿Incluso alguien cómo él puede merecerlo?_ Isaac soltó una risa amarga, pensando en un futuro que en realidad era difícil de visualizar.

Chasqueó la lengua.

No puede seguir pensando en cosas tristes hasta hacer que su estado de ánimo se hunda. No tenía que estar bien únicamente para sí mismo, sino también para su pequeño Benjamin. Isaac se sacudió, tratando de ignorar la rigidez de su cintura y luego, tomó una tarjeta con el dibujo de Mickey Mouse del mostrador y la sostuvo en sus manos para verla mejor: En estos días, Benjamin ha estado demasiado obsesionado con Mickey Mouse. Siempre era como **"Mickey esto." "Mickey aquello."**  
Una suave sonrisa persiste en la punta de sus labios mientras mira a Mickey Mouse y recuerda a su bebé... Escribió: **"Querido Benjamin"**

Y entonces escuchó el sonido de unos pasos.

No eran zapatos, sino más bien como tenis de deporte. Isaac, que estaba pensando en la siguiente oración con su pluma en la mano, levantó la vista casi de inmediato: Un hombre inesperado se paró ante sus ojos y le sonrió. No, la palabra "inesperado" es una mentira. Él era familiar pero su atuendo era tan inesperado que no podía dejar de mirarlo.

**"¿No vas a saludarme?"**

Era demasiado descarado... Pero Isaac, que tenía una sonrisa bastante pequeña como para ser notoria, parecía haberse quedado fascinado por un momento muy largo. Parpadeó, mientras todavía sostenía el bolígrafo y lo hacía girar entre sus dedos. Félix, que vestía casi siempre un traje formal en azul marino, hoy utiliza un atuendo brillante y alegre que le hace verse como el sol. Un polo blanco de manga corta, pantalón de algodón y tenis ligeros con cordones cortos en la parte delantera. También tiene un suéter azul como sus ojos, acomodado justo sobre los hombros. _Parece haber sido sacado de una sesión de fotos en un yate_.  
Entonces Félix, ajeno a Isaac, dejó caer su mirada sobre la tarjeta que estaba en el mostrador.

**"¿Es otra tarjeta para Benjamin? ¿Por qué con Mickey Mouse?"**

La voz que preguntaba, era bastante espesa... Solo entonces Isaac cerró los ojos y como en otras ocasiones, dobló la tarjeta para guardarla en el cajón. Había muchas tarjetas y cartas que no había podido enviar a pesar de que las había llenado correctamente... Pensaba que esa sería una de esas.

**"Porque a Benjamin le gusta mucho Mickey Mouse".**

**"¿En serio? Entonces... Tal vez algún día podamos ir los tres a Disneylandia"**

Isaac no pudo responder de inmediato a ese tipo de palabras tan extrañas.

Disneylandia, cerca de Los Ángeles, fue una de las paradas que hizo después de conducir durante dos o tres horas para llegar a San Diego. Aunque parece un lugar al que puedes ir cuando quieras, simplemente no puede hacerlo. Al igual que no puede ir al parque Balboa aunque le queda justo al lado y no puede ir a la casa de su madre por las noches para arrullarlo y hacerlo dormir. De pronto, se puso terriblemente deprimido.

Entonces Félix tocó el mostrador, murmurando.

**"¿Pero cómo vas a decirle que quieres llevarlo a Disney si no puedes escribir correctamente en una tarjeta de su personaje favorito?"**

Era una broma, pero Isaac no habló.

Entonces Félix suspira y acaricia nerviosamente su cabello: **"Isaac, veo que no hay clientes en la tienda...** **Cierrala** **, yo te esperaré afuera".**

Le dedicó una mirada determinada, como si estuviera decidido a sacarlo de allí de inmediato y a como diera lugar. _Pero Isaac fue difícil de persuadir_. Apenas es la una de la tarde.

**"Acabo de abrir. Si me voy ahora, entonces haberme despertado no tendría ningún sentido."**

**"Te daré todo el dinero que no ganaste hoy y un bono adicional por hacer lo que te digo, así que vamos".**

No podía refutarle nada a Félix cuando lo miraba con esas pupilas color azul prusiano, las que daban la impresión de cortar el aire de su alrededor igual que si fuera una cuchilla.


	21. 8

Isaac, que había estado preocupado por las decisiones tan erráticas del Alfa, exhaló un breve suspiro y cargó en su hombro una bolsa de viaje que siempre llevaba con él.

**"¿A dónde vamos?"**

Isaac preguntó sin rodeos, cerrando la puerta de cristal hasta hacer sonar la pequeña campanita. Cerró con llave y luego lo miró otra vez. Félix, que le regresó la mirada, sacudió la lengua con un tono desagradable.

**"Por lo general, solo pareces una piedra sin sentimientos ¿Qué importa donde te lleve o no?"**

Isaac, que había logrado molestarse, se alzó de hombros y cerró la boca. Luego, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, inclinó la cabeza hacia él:

**"Entonces no quiero ir."**

**"¿Cómo puede un chico tan honesto en la cama enojarse por un pequeño paseo conmigo?"**

La voz que susurraba ahora sobre su oreja, _era demasiado dulce_. Solo escucharlo parece hacer que se derrita sobre el pavimento y, además, la piel que fue tocada por su aliento ha comenzado a temblar...

**"Solamente dime a dónde vamos".**

**"No es divertido si te digo".**

Félix arrojó sin rodeos una respuesta contundente en lugar de una respuesta correcta. De alguna manera, el sentimiento que le ocasionaba no era muy bueno... Pero igual no había nada que pudiera hacer de inmediato contra un sujeto igual a él. Ocultó la tensión que se extendió gradualmente y caminó a sus espaldas...

Era una tarde relativamente tranquila. El clima asombroso. En ese día, había pensado que sería bonito ir a un picnic... Pero en lugar de hacerlo tuvo que seguir a un hombre peligroso sin conocer el rumbo o sus intenciones.

Estaba a punto de pensar en algo deprimente cuando vio que Félix caminaba directamente hacia un sedán estacionado en una calle concurrida. Hoy, Tony y Jack estaban esperando por él justo adentro, así que Félix solo se acercó y abrió la puerta de atrás... Sosteniendo la puerta abierta con una mano y metiendo la otra en su bolsillo, un encorvado Félix solamente le soltó la palabra **"Arriba."**

Es muy arrogante... Diciéndole **Arriba** como si fuera un perro.

Cuando respondió que no quería montar, Félix agarró su mano ligeramente sudada, la movió y luego tiró de él hasta hacer que su cuerpo quedara todo aplastado en el asiento trasero. Félix entra derecho y se sienta junto a él.

**"Bueno ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Ahora me dirás?"**

Félix contestó con un breve suspiro, y de inmediato el sedán comenzó a moverse por la avenida...


	22. 8.1

Poco tiempo después, el sedán, que cruzó suavemente por el centro de San Diego, llegó a un muelle no muy lejos del centro turístico.

San Diego es una ciudad costera así que puedes ver el mar desde cualquier dirección... Pero cuando entra en el puerto deportivo donde están anclados todos los yates privados, termina con los ojos bien abiertos.

**"¿Un yate?"**

Ya había pensado que su atuendo era sospechoso hoy, pero quién diría que realmente tenía planeado ir de pesca.

**"Sí".**

Félix respondió con una sonrisa enorme. Por el contrario, la expresión de Isaac se estaba volviendo más y más oscura... No sabe por qué ni qué tipo de intenciones tiene ese hombre para estar haciendo esto. Es decir, ya es bastante incómodo estar los dos solos pero _¿Pretende que salgan a pasear en medio del mar?_

**"¿Qué te parece?"**

**"Prefiero mi florería".**

**"Las hermosas rosas deben crecer. Y para eso necesitan sol y agua"**

Pero Isaac definitivamente no sabe qué sucederá con tanta agua.

**"Yo no soy una planta".**

**"Está bien. Intentemos de nuevo... Las personas que tienen una carga enorme sobre la espalda, pueden morir si no se distraen de vez en cuando."**

Trató de utilizar alguna frase para refutarlo, pero no se le ocurrió nada... Félix, que caminaba al frente con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, cerró los ojos por un momento y dejó que la brisa lo golpeara

**"Tomarse un día libre precisamente hoy, es perfecto. Solo flotar tranquilamente en medio del mar..."**

**"Sufro de mareo severo"**

**"No te preocupes, el medicamento para eso está en el yate."**

Félix, que no era consciente de la ansiedad de Isaac, tomó la delantera con optimismo y lo dirigió al puerto deportivo...  
Isaac tuvo que subir al yate con mucha dificultad. A la fuerza, porque Félix estaba al frente y Jack y Tony estaban acomodados justo detrás.

Isaac, se rascó la mejilla, respiró profundo y sin darse cuenta, levantó los ojos y miró la enorme espalda de Félix: El cabello rubio, que soplaba al compás del viento, brillaba igual que el mismo sol. Sus fuertes músculos de la espalda, que se deslizaban debajo del polo blanco, se movían rítmicamente mientras andaba. Era un cuerpo muy bien entrenado, hermoso. Lo mismo ocurre con los músculos de sus hombros, los que sostienen el suéter azul. De pies a cabeza, _era un hombre perfecto con forma de escultura._ Sin defectos. Un sujeto dotado, no solo en apariencia, sino también en...

**En algunas partes escondidas.**

Mientras lo admiraba, de repente llegaron a la cubierta e Isaac desvió la mirada de su cuerpo hacia el mar: Azul, inmenso y hermoso. Definitivamente no hay mejor espectáculo que verlo bajo los rayos del sol y admirar esas pequeñas olas que rompen y salpican... Entonces, como un hábito, volvió a mirar a Félix, que estaba vagando por la cubierta del yate. Pensó que el mar azul se parecía a Félix porque, aunque se ve tranquilo e infinitamente en paz, sigue siendo más terrible que cualquier otra cosa cuando se pone áspero. Además, sus ojos azul oscuro tienen la misma tonalidad.

Fue por un momento pequeño, pero se quedó en la parte trasera de la cubierta y no pudo apartar los ojos del mar, donde la luz del sol centelleaba y luego pegaba en el cabello de Félix hasta volverlo casi plata. Se escuchó el sonido de un motor resonando estruendosamente en sus oídos y después, el bote comenzó a moverse lentamente.

_Oh, Dios._

Sus hombros están endurecidos por la tensión... Sin embargo, el yate ya se dirigía al vasto océano sin dudarlo ni retroceder. Al principio, quería moverse lentamente, pero a cierta velocidad, notó que su cuerpo también estaba temblando. Isaac no pudo gritar ni decir nada, por lo que se sentó en el mismo lugar sin importar lo raro que eso fuera. La brisa salada del mar se esparció por sus mejillas y se confundieron con su sudor. El viento pegajoso, empapado con el olor del mar... Francamente no era muy refrescante ahora. Sin embargo, Isaac se acomodó, respiró profundo y miró a su alrededor sin ningún tipo de expresión.

El puerto deportivo se aleja más y más. No había rastros de miedo en su cara, pero la ansiedad empeoró considerablemente...

Félix se acercó a Isaac, que estaba sentado en silencio... Pensó que era una pena no poder mirar sus hermosos ojos porque ahora había decidido ponerse unas gafas de sol negras.

**"Lo siento, te dejé solo porque tenía algo que decirles... ¿Estás bien?"**

Se paró frente al sol con la misma sonrisa brillante de siempre. Parecía una expresión que hacía deliberadamente que te detuvieras en seco y comenzaras a alabarlo... Si desconoces su naturaleza feroz y solo tienes esa sonrisa como referencia, _¿Quién podría alguna vez huir de un hombre como él?_

**"... Sí"**

Isaac, que estaba impresionado por su extraordinaria apariencia, luchó por sacudir la cabeza para quitarse la pesadez que traía encima... Al mismo tiempo, el yate aceleró. El sonido del motor era fuerte, y una vez más, le provocó inclinar su cuerpo todo hacía adelante.

**"** **Ugh** **".**

Un sonido corto salió de su boca sin que lo pudiera evitar.

**"Vaya, el capitán tenía prisa... ¿Estás bien de verdad?"**

Preguntando ansiosamente, Félix se inclinó un poco más contra Isaac... Mirando su tez pálida a través de sus gafas de sol negras, notó que tragaba saliva a la vez que abría la boca para decir:

**"Yo..."**

_Isaac terminó por vomitar sobre los pantalones limpios y sin ninguna arruga de Félix._ También había logrado ensuciarle la camiseta.

Lo único afortunado de eso, era el hecho de que había comido muy poco para el almuerzo.


	23. 8.2

Poco después de ducharse, Félix se sentó frente a Isaac con un atuendo bastante más cómodo: Un polo de manga corta y unos shorts. Isaac, que llevaba los pies descalzos, lo miró y luego se incorporó un poco en el sofá.

**"¿Te sientes mejor?"**

**"Sí... Gracias."**

Después de consumir todo tipo de medicamentos para el mareo, las náuseas se redujeron considerablemente. Aunque tuvo que acostarse en el sofá hasta lograr tranquilizarse.

Estaba en la cabina, no en la cubierta... Y sin embargo, Isaac no pudo evitar vomitar de nuevo cuando el yate dio una vuelta demasiado rápida hacía la derecha.

 **"No esperaba que** **vomitaras** **repentinamente. Pareces estar en buena forma..."**

**"Te dije desde el inicio que mi mareo era severo".**

**"No sabía que fuera tan malo".**

La cara de Félix, que miraba atentamente la tez de Isaac, estaba ligeramente arrugada ahora. No quería que fuera muy obvio, _pero estaba arrepentido de haber metido a un hombre que sufría de mareos en un yate._  
Era extraño... Porque en otras circunstancias y sin importar lo grave que hubiese sido el mareo, si alguien hubiera vomitado sobre los pantalones de Félix Felice, podría haberle disparado en la cabeza para después arrojarlo al mar... Pero ahora, Félix es generoso y amable.

Si lo conocieras de años y luego lo miraras ahora, sabrías de inmediato que ese florista estaba recibiendo un trato especial bastante considerable.

Y ese tipo de actitud daba miedo.

**"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?"**

Isaac abrió su discurso con un tono rígido, como en días anteriores... Siempre que estaba con Félix, necesitaba estar alerta. El oponente era un hombre que sabía de armamento, un mafioso de clase mundial, el italoamericano Félix Felice... Y si el famoso Félix lo había arrastrado hasta allí, entonces era algo grande. No confiaba en eso de que quería descansar.

**"He pedido que preparen el banquete en la terraza. Si te calmas un poco ¿Comerías algo conmigo?"**

Sin embargo, Félix todavía no había hablado del tema principal. Isaac sacudió la cabeza.

**"Gracias, pero creo que será difícil hacerlo por hoy".**

**"Hmm, lo es. Por supuesto".**

Era ridículo pensar en poner algo dentro del estómago de alguien que se marea en el mar. Félix suspiró...

**"Maldición, me preguntaba si podríamos hablar de esto cuando estuviéramos de buen humor... Pero veo que es imposible".**

Cruzando nerviosamente sus manos sobre su pecho, Félix se sentó en el sillón que tenía a sus espaldas. Luego Tony, que estaba esperando obedientemente junto a la puerta, se acercó a ellos y puso un enorme maletín que tenía adentro un sobre largo de papel manila...   
Después de sacar el contenido, Félix dejó los papeles sobre la mesa de té.

_Las hojas estaban dirigidas enteramente a Isaac._

**"... ¿Qué es esto?"**

**"Un contrato, uno mejor".**

La voz de Félix, que escupe todo monótonamente, lo hace permanecer en silencio por un buen rato. Su expresión es muy profesional, como si estuviera frente a un cliente bastante importante. Le agregas los ojos azules y el aire se vuelve pesado en un instante... Incluso sintió que le dolía el estómago debido a la tensión que estaba acumulando en la columna vertebral y alrededor de su pecho.

Isaac leyó el documento en voz baja y se lo entregó en silencio después, sin decir nada al respecto. Sin embargo, dado que cada letra es bastante agresiva, su expresión se endurece.

**"No entiendo que te propones."**

**"Quiero hacer un buen trato contigo. Si lo lees más despacio, verás que lo que me pediste no fue cambiado... Solo aumenté algunas cosas."**

Con los codos apoyados en los reposabrazos del sofá y mientras se sostenía la barbilla, Félix pareció no tener más opción que sonreírle del modo brillante de siempre. Isaac lo miró una vez más y después tomó el contrato para dirigirse de inmediato hacía la parte con letras pequeñas... De acuerdo, _todo lo que sugirió de manera verbal había sido meticulosamente escrito en el contrato._ Debe haber algo entonces... Debe haber hecho alguna trampa.

Allí estaba. Pero... **¿En serio?**

**"¿Es necesario estar contigo cada vez que tengas tu RUT?"**

Su mirada manchada de vergüenza se volvió hacia Félix... Entonces él se encogió de hombros y dijo:

**"Sí".**

**"¿Yo solo?"**

**"Por supuesto que tú solo, ¿O quieres que llame a otros también?"**

El celo del Alfa, también es mal conocido como **RUT** debido a la palabra en inglés **"** **ruthlessly** **"...** Que justamente significaba **"Despiadado."** Por lo general, es un período que dura de tres a cuatro días y que difícilmente se interrumpe. Félix solía tomar inhibidores cuando tenía mucho trabajo y cero ganas de coger, pero a veces, cuando las condiciones se daban, recurría constantemente a tres o cuatro Betas... No sabe exactamente qué es lo que pasa, pero siempre que vuelve a la realidad descubre que se está bañando y que el hombre ya ni siquiera está donde cree que lo dejó.

Sus hombres nunca le han dicho que los mata, porque en realidad no lo hace intencionalmente. Tampoco es como si los hubiera obligado a entrar a su casa y es obvio que les contó antes sobre la situación en la que se estaban metiendo... De hecho, Isaac casi muere esa noche, _y eso que ni siquiera era su RUT._

**"No tengo ninguna intención de morir, muchas gracias".**

Isaac respondió con frialdad, colocando nuevamente el contrato en la mesa de té lo más fuerte posible para lograr hacer un sonido más o menos agresivo. Piensa en ese día, y parece que su cintura vuelve a doler otra vez...

**"Nada de eso... ¿Por qué te haría daño?"**

**"De ninguna manera".**

Félix parecía herido, así que lo miró otra vez.

**"¿No recuerdas lo hermoso que fuiste debajo de mí la noche pasada?"**

A pesar de la vigilancia de Tony, Félix habló espontáneamente de la vez en que tuvieron sexo... Su cuerpo tembló por los ojos de Félix, que brillaron como si fuera a comérselo justo ahora sí le diera la gana.

**"No voy a matarte, fírmalo y ya".**

Sus ojos son afilados como una espada azul, pero su voz y discurso son un poco amigables. Era como si estuviera tratando de atraer a un niño con dulces y galletas.   
Los ojos de Isaac se estaban volviendo más delgados... Era su expresión de que no estaba satisfecho.

Entonces Félix suspiró brevemente y golpeó la madera.

**"Isaac, ¿Puedo ser honesto contigo?"**

Levantándose de su asiento, se movió directamente al sillón de Isaac y se sentó junto a él. Luego, giró su cuerpo en un ángulo en el que sus brazos quedaron sobre el respaldo... Al igual que el mar profundo, los ojos azules se vertieron sobre él. Era una sensación de estar terriblemente envuelto por todos lados.

**"En realidad no esperaba nada de ti... Pero sucede que soy un poco caprichoso. Una vez que duermo con alguien, dejo de interesarme en ellos. Mis parejas sexuales no duran".**

Los ojos de Félix lentamente caen sobre los labios de Isaac. Su mirada se siente como si lamiera sus labios tercamente cerrados. _Cómo si lo besara...._ Isaac no pudo decir nada. Tenía la garganta seca y le costaba tragar saliva.

**"Pero desde que te vi por primera vez, fue bastante motivador para mí. Estuve instantáneamente interesado en ti a tal punto que siempre tuve curiosidad sobre cómo te verías al momento del sexo".**

**"..."**

**"Pensé que estaría mejor después de dormir contigo... Pero no fue así. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero?"**

Su voz grave, susurrante, era extremadamente sensual. Tanto que su vientre se tensa con solo escucharlo... _Parece que sus feromonas Alfa están estimulando la punta de su nariz._

Se está ahogando.

**"Vaya, sigo pensando en eso y me vuelvo loco... No es mi RUT, pero igual solo me encuentro pensando en ti, pensando en salir contigo. No es normal".**

Como si tratara de olerlo, Félix inclinó la cabeza y acercó la nariz a la nuca de Isaac. Sus labios se mueven y le besan la piel... Era tan esponjoso, su aliento era agradable.

**"Quiero abrazarte todos los días, no una vez a la semana. Quiero tenerte en mi cama hoy y mañana... Quiero follarte todo un mes de ser posible ¿Crees que lo tuyo es un problema? Es porque no tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir."**

**"Solo puedo hacerlo, una vez a la semana..."**

**"... Dios santo, entonces dime qué me hiciste".**

Mientras estaba sentado, Isaac apretó los dedos hasta terminar formando un puño. Incluso si no lo hubiera tocado, se sentía irremediablemente a punto del colapso.   
Las feromonas Alfa, que le hacen cosquillas en la punta de la nariz, también se han vuelto más y más oscuras... Era un aroma fuerte que haría marear a quien fuera. Hasta al más valiente.

Isaac parpadeó, tratando de no perder la cabeza. Si hubiera conocido esto con anticipación, tomaría otro inhibidor ¡La caja entera y se la materia toda a la boca! Pero fue una verdadera lástima que no pudiera preparar nada porque fue sacado sin previo aviso de su tienda.

**"... Por el momento, solo lo haré una vez por semana según el contrato, así que fírmalo."**

**"No te creo... Tú eres irresponsable"**

**"Isaac, por favor..."**

Sus labios estaban en su oreja, así que su cintura tembló de la nada... Isaac volvió los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Los ojos azules que lo miraban, estaban sonriendo.

**"¿Por qué crees que te llevé en medio del mar? Si no firmas el contrato, no puedes regresar a San Diego"**

Cuando frunció el ceño, Félix se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa todavía más grande. **"Planeo estar contigo la próxima vez que venga mi RUT, y no me echaré hacía atrás con eso. Si hay una recompensa que desees por hacerme ese favor, entonces dímelo ahora. Voy a modificar el contrato de acuerdo a eso".**

**"¿Es eso ahora?"**

**"Tengo un abogado aquí."**

Oh, eso sonaba como la trampa perfecta.

**"Si rompo las condiciones, ¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Oh, eso está atrás".**

Después de que la conversación terminó, Isaac agarró el contrato nuevamente y lo leyó en voz alta.

 **"Si rompo el contrato alguna vez, tendré relaciones sexuales en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento, según la conveniencia de** **Félix** **Prixel. ¿Qué carajo es eso?"** El rostro inexpresivo de Isaac ahora parece estar en llamas. **"Prefiero sugerir una penalización monetaria".**

**"El dinero está muy sobrevalorado... Además ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No recuerdas que fuiste el primero en sugerir que podía hacer contigo lo que quisiera?"**

Isaac volvió a abrir la boca. No importa cómo, parece que no puede ganarle nunca.


	24. 9

Isaac se volvió hacia Félix, que no dejaba de susurrar cosas extrañas con una absoluta aura de confianza...

 _La feromona Alfa se oscurece de nuevo para ese entonces..._ Es tan intensa, que inevitablemente se da cuenta de que ya está comenzando a ponerse duro, aunque era aproximadamente menos de la mitad de una erección.

No era solo el tener que lidiar con las rutinas del Alfa y sus comportamientos obsesivos y erráticos... Si no que, incluso ahora, debido a su naturaleza dominante las feromonas que fluyen de su cuerpo hasta su nariz y su cabeza, parecen ponerlo bastante alerta.

Estaba aterrorizado, definitivamente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer con tantas feromonas y tanto calor en un espacio donde no tenía escapatoria.

Tal vez, _incluso su propio ciclo de celo pueda explotar._

Aunque aún debería faltar un tiempo para eso, un Omega expuesto a un Alfa en celo también puede entrar en celo de un momento para otro... Pero claro, pasa lo mismo si un Alfa se mezcla demasiado con un Omega. El propio Isaac puede hacer que su **RUT** estalle.

Hace cuatro años, después de ese día, su ciclo de calor nunca había sido lo suficientemente sorpresivo como para que no pudiera detenerlo antes, así que, ahora, se siente tan inexperto como un colegial.  
Si no lo ha hecho con su propio cuerpo ¿Realmente cree que va a poder manejar a un hombre como él? ¡Por supuesto que no! Y además... Si uno de sus trabajadores descubre que es un Omega, si el propio Félix acerca un poco más la nariz y se da cuenta de que no huele como debería, el Alfa definitivamente reaccionará de la peor manera posible

Estaba ansioso. Peor que eso, estaba muerto de miedo.

Se preguntaba si sería mejor revelarle que era un **Omega** antes de que todo se saliera de control... Pero, una parte de su mente dice que el estilo de vida semi despreocupado que ha tenido hasta el momento se desmoronará terriblemente bajo sus pies... ¿¡Y cómo podrá seguir adelante entonces!? ¿En serio es mejor revelarlo por adelantado en lugar de ser conocido más tarde? Siempre puede decir que tenía miedo, que se sentía amenazado y que por eso no lo dijo. _Que no le preguntó._

De nuevo, no podía respirar.

**"Isaac, la razón por la que deseo que seas tú... Es por supuesto porque me siento atraído a ti"**

Félix parecía poder ver perfectamente a través de las preocupaciones de Isaac, y por eso abrió el silencio con esa primera frase. Tal vez ni siquiera lo estaba diciendo enserio y era para apaciguar a un Isaac en conflicto...Pero en realidad, el florista ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Se había perdido en alguna parte porque la conversación dentro de su cabeza era mejor.

Isaac finalmente se despertó de sus pensamientos y enfrentó sus ojos azules mostrando sus ojos oscuros. Félix, recargado en la mesa de té, le muestra una sonrisa, extiende los brazos y le sirve una copa de vino que fue traída por Jack. Fue justo antes de que Isaac bebiera que lo escuchó decir:

**"También es porque eres un Beta".**

Félix, que dejó su propia copa, había logrado murmurar algo muy extraño en voz baja.

La confesión se elevó hasta la parte superior de su garganta y la bloqueó por un segundo:

**"Yo... ¿Perdón? ¿Por ser un Beta?"**

**"Sí, como dije antes, los Omegas son desagradables... Además, todavía no tengo pensamientos futuros sobre tener un bebé."**

Porque claro, cuando se trata de Omegas y Alfas, es fácil dejarlos en embarazado si se hace algo mal.

**"Así que por eso no toco a ningún Omega durante mi período de celo. En ese sentido, diría que en realidad estoy siendo bastante responsable."**

**"Yo no creo que..."**

**"Y además, tienes un cuerpo que se adapta perfectamente a mi gusto".**

Isaac se había puesto todo rígido. Abrió el contrato, lo reviso de nuevo... ¿Sería una violación del contrato si durante su RUT revelara que es un Omega? Bueno... Félix puede estar diciendo que los odia y que son molestos, pero en la hoja no dice nada sobre ser un Beta y tampoco hay nada sobre ser un Omega.

Dios bendito ¿Qué está haciendo?

Con labios temblorosos, coloca el contrato sobre la mesa de té y empuja un poquito la copa de vino... Félix le ofrece una pluma estilográfica de tinta negra y le dice que se tome todo el tiempo que quiera. Isaac, inconscientemente, emitió un sonido bastante fuerte al arrastrar la punta de un lado para otro.

**"Es en todas las líneas punteadas que te encuentres."**

Él había firmado y escrito varias cartas y tarjetas utilizando ese tipo de pluma... El problema es que ahora se sentía absolutamente diferente.   
Su mano, llenando de tinta las líneas en blanco, parecía amarga y lenta. Algo triste para una piel y unos dedos tan dulces y jóvenes.

Si no lo firma, seguramente detendrá el barco de inmediato, lo tomará de los pies y lo arrojará al mar como si fuera un bulto insignificante.

Isaac le entregó el bolígrafo con la misma mano delgada y temblorosa. Las náuseas habían vuelto a aparecer.

**"¿Entonces? Te dije que podías pedirme cualquier cosa a cambio".**

Isaac, quien se enfrentó a otra nueva sonrisa deslumbrante de Félix, inclinó la cabeza por un momento. Abrió la boca y dijo:

**"Si, tengo algo que pedir."**

**"Dime".**

**"No importa qué pase con nosotros en el futuro, no me lastimarás a mí y tampoco vas a lastimar a mi familia."**

**"... ¿Qué?"**

**"Pon eso en el contrato."**

**"De acuerdo, hazlo."**

El movimiento de Félix, que había levantado la mano para llamar a su abogado, se detuvo por un momento largo... Parecía honestamente confundido.

**"Necesito saber ¿Por qué crees que te haré daño a ti o a tu familia?"**

**"Digamos que me gusta prevenir todos los escenarios posibles."**

**"Pues bueno..."**

Pero Félix no parecía complacido con eso. Comenzó a pegarle a la madera con la punta de los dedos hasta que el sonido se propagó claramente y se tornó en algo molesto. Pronto, el abogado y Tony se acercaron.

En lugar de quejarse sobre que era absurdo o un inconveniente, el contrato fue revisado en el acto y después, Félix comenzó a firmarlo en perfecta cursiva.

**"Aquí lo tienes."**

Isaac, que sostiene nuevamente el papel con ambas manos, lee el contrato una vez más y luego parece dar una bocanada de aire inmensa.

Fue realmente firmada a mano y sellada por un abogado.. _. Y entonces se repitió mentalmente que no había hecho nada malo_. Ya lo había dicho. El contrato no decía que Isaac debía ser un Beta y además, no era como si tuviera la intención de tener secretamente al hijo de Félix para realizar algún tipo de extorsión

Pero, cuando se entere...

**Entonces Félix estará furioso.**

Es algo que va a pasar inevitablemente así que, aún si el contrato dice que no puede hacerle daño... Aún si firmó una hoja que dice que no puede tocar ni la punta de su dedo... Si Félix está realmente lo suficientemente enojado en ese momento, un contrato solo será un pedazo de porquería.

**"Entonces, terminamos aquí".**

Félix, que estaba contento de tener finalmente su contrato firmado, se lo entregó al abogado y le pidió que le sacara un par de copias más.  
Isaac mira hacia abajo, en un estado de ánimo bastante complejo

Solo, mira hacia abajo.

**"El contrato ya está completo, así que podemos ocuparnos de otras cosas".**

Ante las palabras de Félix frente a él, Isaac finalmente levantó los ojos mientras reprimía cada uno de sus sentimientos. Encerrado en pensamientos demasiado profundos como para controlarlos.

Tal vez fue por puro instinto, pero Tony, Jack y el abogado salieron de allí y cerraron la puerta.

El aire se siente cálido.

_Se siente como si lo consumiera..._

La mirada de Félix, parecía lamerlo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, así que su espalda estaba tensa.

**"Desafortunadamente, me iré de San Diego la próxima semana, por cuestión de trabajo".**

**"¿Y...?"**

**"¿Te parece bien si comenzamos a cumplir el contrato?"**

Félix agarró ligeramente la barbilla de Isaac para hacer que inclinara la cabeza... Sus labios se golpearon incluso antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Incluso aunque no había cambiado de posición.

Isaac levantó la mano y le bloqueó la boca.

**"No importa lo que quieras o no hacer".**

**"¿Perdón?"**

**"Tengo una vida privada** **que atender, así que debo irme pronto".**

**"¿Vida privada?"**

Isaac exhaló un breve suspiro de fastidio. Como si ese hombre no supiera lo que _"vida privada"_ significaba.

**"Mañana es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Benjamin. Tengo muchas ganas de asistir, así que lo haré".**

**"¿Una fiesta de cumpleaños?"**

**"Así es."**

Félix entonces retrocedió, chasqueando su lengua. A diferencia de lo que pensaba que haría, tenía una actitud completa de que se había dado por vencido. Esparce su cabello bruscamente para adelante cuando bufa y luego, hace un pequeño puchero. Hasta que su labio inferior se ve más prominente... A veces, si le quita las galletas de chocolate a Benjamin y le dice que debe acabarse su arroz blanco o su leche, entonces va y hace la misma cara.

Isaac, que miró a Félix, el hombre que tenía un aspecto similar al de su hijo, se escogió y se rió sin que pudiera evitarlo. Una carcajada clara y hermosa...

Isaac no lo sabía, _pero Félix comenzó a mirarlo con muchísimo amor..._

**"No importa. Acordamos que lo haríamos todos los lunes... Fue, irresponsable de mi parte."**

Isaac se levantó... Y abrió la puerta con una expresión más relajada de lo que debería haberlo hecho:

**"Como dije, mañana tengo la fiesta de cumpleaños de Benjamin así que... Si quieres hacerlo hoy, por favor, no seas tan salvaje como..."**

Pero no pudo seguir hablando. Félix, que agarró el cuello de la camiseta de Isaac, lo jaló hacia él y lo besó desesperadamente.

Los besos de Félix estaban llenos de intentas feromonas Alfa que fluían una vez más hacía la punta de su nariz.

Isaac cierra los ojos y abre la boca.

_Sus lenguas se juntan._

Su lengua está frotándole y sus labios succionándole hasta el punto en que ya empieza a parecerle doloroso.

El beso, que frota sus membranas y lame sus dientes, continúa sin parar por un buen rato. Hasta que la saliva fluye hacia abajo.

**"Uh, más despacio..."**

Isaac jadeó. Inconscientemente, abrazó los hombros de Félix y provocó que los besos del hombre comenzaran a derramarse de un modo descuidado hacía todas direcciones. En su nariz, en sus mejillas. Alzó la cabeza... Su corazón se sacudió por el calor que le había llenado ahora la barbilla.

**"Isaac, haré lo que tú me digas..."**

Félix gruñó bajo, besándole la mandíbula hasta que la mente de Isaac explotó... Estrechó los ojos que estaban nublados por el beso y por las feromonas Alfa.

 **"No te rías así frente a otros hombres ¿Está bien?"** Después de un último beso, Félix se separó para frotarle los labios húmedos con las yemas de los dedos. **"No lo soportaría. Moriría de celos."**

Isaac estaba confundido, pero Félix tenía demasiada prisa con su ropa y muy poco tiempo para darle explicaciones.

De nuevo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su camiseta se abre y sus pantalones y ropa interior comienzan a bajar por sus rodillas. Caen hasta el suelo y Félix, que hizo de Isaac un hombre desnudo y tembloroso, rápidamente pasó a quitarse el polo, la cadena del cuello, y le siguió el sonido descuidado de la cremallera de su pantalón.

Sus labios duelen. No sabe por qué, pero estuvo mordiéndoselos como si hubiese estado a la expectativa.

**"Mírate... Eres hermoso"**

Pero, desde su lugar en el pequeño sofá de la cabina de un barco, el único que se veía hermoso era Félix.

 **"Mañana por la tarde, te llevaré con seguridad a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Benjamin".** Luego, arrodillándose para comenzar a frotar sus penes, Félix se lamió los labios y dijo... **"Te lo prometo."**

Era una completa trampa que comenzara a actuar así con él.

Isaac renunció a su mente y puso sus manos sobre la espalda de Félix... Sus dedos comenzaron a correr como una bestia. Sus uñas salieron.

La luz del sol es tan intensa a través de la pequeña ventana de la cabina... Pero el lugar ya está lleno de calor y de respiraciones ahogadas.

_Estaba completamente lleno._


	25. 9.1

Fue un tiempo bastante largo. No había forma de saber cuánto exactamente, _pero ya era de noche._  
Isaac solo lograba entender que había estado balanceándose de atrás para adelante, gimiendo y rompiéndose una y otra vez...

Después de repetir todo en su cabeza y abrir los ojos, descubrió que ahora ya estaba acostado en una cama. El sillón fue desplazado hasta la pared para que la cabina se convirtiera en una habitación improvisada.

_Isaac sentía que su cuerpo estaba bastante crujiente._

**"** **Ugh** **"**

No había lugar que no le doliera. Le estaban punzando las extremidades, su cadera era un desastre, sus muñecas hormigueaban y sus muslos estaban pegajosos. Las huellas rojas que le ocasionaron sus dedos estaban tatuadas a lo largo y ancho de toda su piel.

Había sido muy rudo aunque le había contado de sus planes... Es por eso que estaba pidiéndole a todos los Dioses existentes que le ofrecieran el milagro de poder caminar en la mañana.

Suspiró, se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor por un rato pequeño, _Félix ya no estaba allí..._ No se había dado cuenta de eso, ni siquiera sintió que se moviera. Al lado de la cama, el baño también estaba tranquilo así que tal vez había decidido caminar por la cubierta para ver la luna sobre el mar... Eso es lo que haría él de estar en su lugar.

Isaac se recostó sobre su espalda y soltó un gemido al instante.

Estaba absolutamente sucio. Su cuerpo estaba pegajoso y se sentía rígido. Luego notó... Que el semen seguía fluyendo por su trasero como si fuera un pequeño riachuelo desagradable.

Maldita sea **¿Cuánto semen tiene almacenado en las pelotas?**

**"¿Estás durmiendo todavía?"**

La voz baja lo inundó en el momento en que Isaac había decidido cerrar los ojos para ignorar el desastre de su ano.

**"Hmm..."**

Félix no esperó a que dijera nada más, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, lo llevó a la orilla y levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo para que quedara más o menos erguido. Fue un movimiento rápido, ni siquiera había podido reaccionar.

Él estaba recostado, pero Félix se había puesto de rodillas en el suelo mientras sostenía una copa de agua contra sus labios. Con un mal movimiento, logró que se desbordara hasta empaparse los pantalones.

**"Mira nada más, eres el único hombre que me ha hecho quitarme los pantalones dos veces en un día".**

**"Oh... ¿Lo siento?"**

Ya sea que continúe sudando o sean los rastros del sexo, el cabello negro se le pega terriblemente a la frente y en las mejillas.

**"¿Te sientes bien? ¿Descansaste un poco?"**

Félix se sacudió los pantalones mojados... Parecía que había logrado darse una ducha antes: Tenía el cabello mojado, una camiseta blanca de manga corta y pantalones de pijama. Estaba preparado para ir a dormir.

**"¿Quieres que te lleve al baño?"**

**"En realidad, creo que estoy bien por el momento"**

Félix asintió y finalmente liberó el aliento.

**"Es tan extraño. Tengo la costumbre de dormir solo así que, es sorprendente cuando alguien habla conmigo en la cama".**

Isaac se limpió la frente húmeda y sudorosa con la palma de la mano así que Félix, con la copa medio vacía, volvió a ponerla justo junto a él.

**"Tienes que beber un poco, seguramente tu garganta está doliendo".**

Isaac tenía tanta sed que estaba dispuesto a echarse todo en la boca sin cuestionarle nada...

Ah, _el agua estaba fría._ Cuando pasó por su esófago, era como si definitivamente todo se hubiera vuelto más claro para él.

**"¿Puedo... Preguntar algo antes de que lo olvide?"**

Isaac, sosteniendo una copa vacía en la mano, de repente abrió la boca y soltó esa oración mientras parecía esperarlo pacientemente. Félix dijo que **sí.** Se acercó, y gateó hasta acomodarse justo a su lado. Puso una almohada bajo su cabeza.

**"¿Qué es?"**

Isaac lo miró durante mucho tiempo y después respiró hondo.

**"¿Por qué odias tanto a los Omega?"**

Cuando hizo esa pregunta, la frente de Félix se volvió toda arrugada. Como si hubiera recordado algo que definitivamente odiaba.

**"Si tienes problemas para responder, no tienes que..."**

**"Los Omega me gustaban antes, pero no me gustan ahora".**

**"Ya."**

**"Ocasionalmente, las feromonas que se desprenden de los omegas son muy fuertes y me marean. Es una sensación desconcertante... Pero, hubo una vez en que disfruté mucho de un olor".**

**"¿En serio?"**

**"Era de un omega arrogante, hace cuatro años".**

Los ojos de Félix, que continuaba hablando mientras miraba a la nada, de repente se volvieron feroces y oscuros. Parece que los tendones se están hinchando en su mano así que Isaac subió un poco más el vaso vacío hasta cubrirse la cara con él.

**"Sí... Un omega al que le llegó el celo en un lugar inesperado. No pude evitar acercarme y, tomarlo. Tenía otras cosas que hacer pero, igual lo sostuve ¿Sabes? Durante toda la noche y... No sé, pero estoy convencido de que no le hice daño."**

**"Pues..."**

**"Pero después, ese tipo Omega me pegó con la punta de una pistola y... Cuando me desperté, ya me había atado."** La voz de Félix comenzó a hundirse poco a poco hasta hacer que se escuchara apagada.

Isaac apartó los ojos de él. _Ya no necesita escuchar más..._

Sin embargo, Félix continuó la historia:

**"¿Entonces sabes lo que dijo la perra?"**

Isaac tragó saliva.

**"Dijo:** **_"La razón por la que no te doblé el cuello antes fue porque quería saber hasta dónde llegarías. Que decepción. Hasta en el sexo eres un asco"_ ** **¡Lo dijo en serio! La perra descarada, después de lo que yo... ¡Se atrevió a insultarme y ocasionó que me atraparan!"**

**"..."**

**"No fue solo eso... Me rompió el brazo ¡Te lo juro! Lo piso implacablemente y luego crack.** **_"¡Para mantenerte fuera del camino"_ ** **Dijo."**

El Félix enojado, golpeó la cama con el puño. Las mantas sacan polvo, así que se levanta.

**"Calmé su celo, pero él solo me jodió."**

Parece que no puede soportarlo más, pero igual se puso a reír después.

**"¿Sabes lo que es gracioso? El niño me rompió el brazo derecho... Pero resulta que soy zurdo."**

**"... Oh"**

Félix lanza una sonrisa miserable que era tan espeluznante como la manera en la que abría y cerraba los dedos. Isaac se frotó la boca seca con la mano, sin dejar de sentir las palmas frías y llenas de sudor.

Entonces, _una voz fuerte se dispersó en sus oídos._

**"Algún día lo** **atraparé** **y antes de que me haga quedar como un estúpido nuevamente, le romperé los dos brazos y le abriré el cuello."**


	26. 10

La nariz recta, la barbilla afilada y los labios sensuales que se ven debajo de las gafas de sol negras llaman la atención de todo el mundo.

_Es suficiente para que nadie pueda concentrarse en la fiesta._

Es un rubio brillante que tiene un físico alto y robusto, y la marca completa de un actor o modelo de ropa interior. Incluso estaba allí, _con su actitud nada discreta._ Con ropa elegante y cara.   
Si estuvieras en las calles de Hollywood, es poco probable que vieras a un hombre destacarse así por lo que era natural que los ojos de los padres estuvieran bien abiertos.

**¿Qué hacía alguien así en una fiesta de cumpleaños?**

**"Vaya, realmente hay muchos de estos".**

El patio trasero de una inmensa casa particular en **La Jolla** , literalmente era una jungla de niños pequeños. Félix chasqueó la lengua y se arrepintió de inmediato de estar allí: El patio, donde la fiesta estaba en progreso, ya era un absoluto desastre. Niños tirando juguetes de un lado a otro, un niño obeso que comía pastel con los dedos, un niño que corre... El mismo niño cayendo. El mismo niño llorando.

Ah, _que fastidio._

Félix pareció estar asqueado de todo eso, así que de inmediato dio un paso hacia atrás. Isaac solo se quedó allí, observándole.

Después de pasar un tiempo en el yate y una vez que fue de mañana, atracaron en el muelle deportivo y se bajaron de allí...   
Félix pareció pensar que era una buena idea ponerse en modo **"perro callejero."**

**"¿Hasta dónde me vas a seguir?"**

Finalmente, en lugar de caminar por la calle como si no lo conociera, giró la cabeza y le gritó.

**"¿Por qué? Vas a una fiesta de cumpleaños así que voy a ir también."**

Félix había respondido con mucha naturalidad, así que Isaac no tuvo más remedio que poner una mirada entre frustrada y enojada.

**"No tienes que venir."**

**"Sé que no tengo que, pero quiero."**

**"Me niego."**

**"¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no deba ir?"**

Por supuesto, no había una razón real para no hacerlo... No todos los días se cumplen años, una felicitación extra no venía mal nunca y también, debería aprovecharlo porque Félix había prometido **POR ESCRITO** proteger a Benjamin.

No debería... _No debería haber ningún problema._

Sin embargo, se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil caminar así que Isaac tuvo que detenerse un momento para pensar en su siguiente movimiento... Carajo _¿Qué podía hacer exactamente?_ Cuando intentó hacerle saber que no quería llevarlo, no pareció querer entenderlo y lo siguió hasta que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Se subió a su auto y se dirigieron todos juntos a la casa de su madre. ¿Qué situación es esta? Es irreal, absolutamente irreal.

El auto es rápido. Mientras corría, Isaac parecía molesto y no podía hacer más que mirar el paisaje fuera de la ventana... Pero Félix, por el contrario, se ve divertido. Mira su celular y tararea una canción de pop inglés, como un niño que va rumbo a un picnic. Sin embargo, tan pronto como llegó y miró el gran jardín donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta, **Félix alegre se convirtió en Félix deprimido.**

Aunque parece un niño, odia las fiestas de cumpleaños de niños.

Isaac, parado detrás de él, notó que estaba incómodo. Se estaba frotando la boca bajo las gafas de sol negras con toda la palma de la mano...

Sin embargo, la ansiedad de Isaac por el hombre aburrido demostró ser temporal: En un rincón del jardín, dónde hay un montón de niños jugando con globos de colores, Benjamin está parado frente a un payaso que arma para él una pequeña espada azul... _Tenía los ojitos brillantes y las manos juntas._

Todos sus malos pensamientos desaparecieron en un instante.

**"¡Benjamin!"**

**"¡Papá!"**

El niño agitó su mano y siguió el llamado de su padre. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y entonces, Isaac, que no estaba seguro de qué hacer exactamente, se sintió terriblemente emocionado de verlo precipitarse así hacía él. Incluso se permitió reírse y extender los brazos.

Fue entonces...

**"Oh, ¿Me reconoces?"**

Félix dio un paso adelante. Agitó el brazo hacia Benjamin y gritó **"¡Hola Benjamin!"**

Además de eso, incluso tiene el coraje para llamarlo por su nombre en voz alta... Mientras tanto, Benjamin todavía corre hacia Isaac y le dice: **"¡Papá!"**

El hombre rubio volvió a agitar los brazos, sonrió brillantemente y dijo: **"¡También te traje unas galletas hoy!"**

_Y allí se notó la atención de todos._

Félix, que se parece exactamente a Benjamin, **debe ser el padre del niño** **.** Es decir, es un hombre con una apariencia preciosa, estaba emocionado, saludando mientras le decía sobre las galletas y el niño gritaba PAPÁ...

La gente decía:

**"Miren al padre de Benjamin".**

Isaac se congeló con fuerza. No esperaba que esto sucediera y en realidad, _era bastante vergonzoso._

 **"Mira, me sonrió tamb** **ién. Eso quiere decir que a Benjamin le gusto ¿No es así?"**

Sin conocer la velocidad de la reacción de los demás, Félix miró a Isaac como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que había logrado con sus propios méritos. Su rostro le decía que estaba eufórico...

Lo miró, estaba a punto de decirle...

A punto de, _confesar que..._

Pero de nuevo, no pudo decir la verdad. Tuvo que soportarlo.

**"... Yo creo que sí. Le agradas."**

Isaac murmuró esto con una débil voz que pronto comenzó a desvanecerse. Quitó la mirada de su rostro y miró hacia otro lado.

**"¡Galletas!"**

**"Está bien, también hay algo más. Fue gratificante para mí preparar un regalo para la calabaza".**

**"¿Qué dijiste?"**

Isaac estaba sorprendido. No quería, pero volvió a ver hacia arriba.

En unas gafas de sol negras, los ojos del hombre estaban completamente ocultos. No podía descifrar lo que pensaba pero él obviamente lo estaba viendo a la cara... Solo entonces, Félix se encogió de hombros y contestó:

**"Bueno, es su cumpleaños ¿No? Así que preparé algo anoche. Era una sorpresa, por eso no te dije."**

**"No, antes de eso... ¿Llamaste a Benjamin calabaza?**

**"Sí..."**

**"¿Por qué mi niño es una calabaza?"**

**"Porque parece una calabaza madura con ese color de cabello tan amarillo**."

¿La mayoría de las personas no pensaba en los pollitos cuando miraba el amarillo? ¿Se atrevió a llamar calabaza a su Benjamin?

**"Estás loco."**

**"Es redondo como una calabaza".**

**"¿¡Le dijiste gordo a mi hijo!?"**

**"Redondo no es lo mismo que gordo."**

Mientras observa a Félix, _que lo ha interpretado todo a su antojo otra vez_ , se da cuenta de que las cejas del hombre comienzan a elevarse.

**"¿Por qué me miras así? Solo haces que me muera por besarte."**

**"Creo que he recibido suficientes besos".**

**"No hoy".**

**"Bésame solo los lunes."**

**"... No eres divertido".**

Esta vez, la boca de Félix estaba haciendo un nuevo puchero gigante, así que Isaac tuvo que hacer lo necesario para ignorarlo. Se dedicó enteramente a mirar a su Benjamin: El niño ya se olvidó de todo porque ahora está viendo al payaso hacer girar un globo de un extremo a otro. Estaba muy emocionado de mirar la forma en la que lograba sacar un cachorro y luego, una flor. Amaba esos ojos luminosos, sus mejillas rojas, su cara gordita y los labios rosas que estaban bien abiertos... _Definitivamente era una pena que no pudiera ver al niño otros días._ Era terrible no poder ser como otros padres y tomarle una foto. Ni siquiera en su cumpleaños.

**"Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de regalo preparaste?"**

Isaac, tratando de borrar por la fuerza los sentimientos tristes, volteó hacia Félix y se puso de pie. El hombre se encogió de hombros exageradamente.

**"Lo sabrás cuando lo veas".**

**"Gracias... Es un bonito detalle, supongo."**

Isaac se siente extraño.

Hubiera preferido no decirle que era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Benjamin, pero conociendo a Félix seguro lo hubiera molestado hasta el cansancio para obtener la respuesta que quería.

**"A Benjamin le gustará"**

**"¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando ni siquiera conoces los gustos de Benjamin?"**

**"Porque escuché que a todos los niños les gusta... A mí también me gustaba cuando era más joven".**

No sabe qué tipo de regalo es, pero Félix tenía una completa cara de confianza.

Entonces, el hombre mira a Benjamin con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa arrogante... _Cómo un padre mirando con orgullo a su pequeño hijo_.

Esa idea le cruzó la mente tan rápidamente que Isaac tuvo que apartar la vista otra vez.

Benjamin estaba esperando su turno en la cola que organizó el payaso para regalar globos. Al niño le habían dado un camión de bomberos, así que corrió de inmediato con su padre.

**"¡Papá! ¡Esto, mira! ¡Un camión de bomberos!"**

Benjamin, que corría con un globo en la mano, diciendo que le encantaba, se tropezó de pronto y cayó de estómago contra el suelo... Sucedió muy rápido, pero el niño, que estaba todo extendido sobre la hierba, por supuesto que comenzó a llorar.

**"¡Oh! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!"**

Una voz fuerte se extendió por todo el lugar... Pero Isaac ya había corrido para abrazar a Benjamin. Sus rodillas estaban rojas debido a sus pantalones cortos, pero afortunadamente era un césped. No había nada de sangre.

**"Ugh... Me duele mucho."**

**"Está bien, no pasó nada. Mira, no hay sangre."**

Isaac la acariciaba tiernamente la espalda mientras que, una señora mayor con cara preocupada, llegaba justo desde atrás para ponerle alcohol sobre las piernitas.

**"Abuelita Pina..."**

**"No llores cariño. Todo va a estar bien cuando te pongas la bandita ¿Recuerdas? Prometo que ya no va a doler."**

La madre de Isaac hacía lo mejor que podía para apaciguar al niño histérico... _Hasta que descubrió una sombra gigantesca sobre su cabeza_. Solo entonces, ella miró atentamente a Félix con los ojos más que redondos y pronto, incluso se volvió hacia el propio Isaac.

Un hombre que se parece a Benjamin, está parado allí de una manera más que abrumadora.

**"Es..."**

Isaac sacudió la cabeza en silencio a su madre, que seguía alternando la mirada entre Félix y Benjamin.

Su madre se tragó todo, respiró hondo y se apresuró a cargar al bebé: **"Benjamin, mira. Tu papá tiene razón... No tienes sangre. Tu piel está tan bonita como siempre"**

Benjamin asintió, pero la lágrimas continuaron cayendo a toda prisa y su corazón comenzó a ir muy rápido. _Ya ni siquiera parecía respirar_.

Félix, que todavía estaba mirando a Benjamin atentamente, se acercó un poco a él para hablarle con lentitud:

**"Hey, eres un niño valiente ¿No es verdad? Si dejas de llorar, te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños justo ahora"**

**"¿Mi regalo?"**

Había funcionado.

Benjamin dejó de llorar en un instante y se volvió hacia Félix... Isaac, que todavía estaba limpiando la nariz del niño, voltea la cabeza y lo mira tan curiosamente como lo hace Benjamin.

**"Es tu fiesta ¿O no?"**

Reconociendo que la curiosidad del niño era abrumadora, Félix comenzó a emocionarse de nuevo. El niño hizo brillar sus ojos azules una vez más.

**"¡Regalos!"**

**"¿Quieres verlo?"**

**"¡Sí!"**

Y sin que Isaac pudiera evitarlo _, la abuela le pasa al niño a Félix..._ Y él lo abraza contra su pecho y le sonríe otra vez.

Benjamin comenzó a reírse mientras lloraba.

**"Si lloras y te ríes a la vez, tu cabello se pondrá muy feo. Te quedarás calvo pronto".**

**"¡No es verdad!"**

**"No. ¿Debería apostar? Mira cuántos años tienes, y tu cabello es una mierda"**

**"¡Señor Felice!"**

Isaac se aproximó de inmediato, mirando a un Félix que ni siquiera parecía estarlo escuchando.

**"¡¡Félix!!"**

Félix levantó las cejas y se volvió hacia él.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Bájalo"**

**"¿Qué hice?"**

**"Ahora, decirle a mi hijo de tres años que tiene un cabello de mierda".**

**"... Pues es la verdad".**

Félix tiene una cara de no entender el motivo de su enojo. _¡Es definitivamente imposible hacer que él entienda lo que está bien y lo que no!_ ¿Quién tiene tres años realmente?

**"Ya no importa".**

Cuando Isaac rápidamente se dio por vencido y sacudió la cabeza, Félix volvió a sonreír y sostuvo a Benjamin igual que lo haría con un peluche. Terminó cruzando el jardín como si incluso hubiera olvidado que tenía a Isaac y a su madre de frente.

**"¿Y ahora a dónde vas?"**

Félix simplemente respondió diciendo: **"¡A darle mi regalo!"**

Isaac era un padre muy sobreprotector, pero ahora se había quedado parado en el patio. Mirando como si nada a Félix llevarse a Benjamin a la puerta de atrás.

 _Un niño pequeño y un niño grande_.

**"¿Es el padre de Benjamin?"**

A un lado, el sonido de un pequeño murmullo le hizo dar un salto terrible. Isaac suspiró otra vez y se volvió hacia su madre... Cuerpo pequeño, cara elegante, canas por todos lados. Era una mujer beta de mediana edad ordinaria y bonita.  
Isaac, que estaba tratando de mirarla a la cara, en realidad se había puesto más que ansioso.

**"... No."**

Trató de responder con una expresión indiferente, pero temblaba. Su voz temblaba.

La madre frunce la boca, palmea la espalda del hijo y lo lleva a la sombra de un árbol apartado. El sol seguía brillando intensamente. Los niños están hablando y riendo... Isaac se paró a un paso de su madre y apartó la mirada otra vez. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la serenidad de la risa de los invitados a su alrededor, _su pecho se sentía pesado._

**"Mamá..."**

**"Se veía igual. Benjamin y el hombre."**

**"No..."**

**"Para negarlo enfrente de mí, entonces no debiste traerlo".**

No puede hacer nada contra ella.

En primer lugar, es una persona que tiene buen ojo. Ya había intuido que mentirle no funcionaría en lo más mínimo, pero igual se arriesgó.  
Desde pequeño siempre se había dado cuenta de lo que era verdad y lo que no. Era inútil fingir... _Porque incluso había estado allí desde que Benjamin era apenas un recién nacido._ Cada una de las expresiones faciales, palabras y acciones de Benjamin entraron en sus ojos y se quedaron grabadas en su mente para siempre. El hombre tenía todo, los ojos, el cabello, la personalidad.

**"No preguntes qué está pasando... No digas nada y escúchame. Ese hombre todavía no sabe que Benjamin es su hijo."**

**"Isaac..."**

**"Y así tiene que quedarse ¿Bueno? Porque mamá, él en realidad no es el padre de Benjamin."** No quería, pero parecía estar a punto de llorar. Su madre lo miraba como si no lo pudiera entender. **"El padre de Benjamin soy yo. Nadie más. ¿Quedó claro?"**

A la última palabra que lanzó, ella dejó de hablar. 


	27. 10.1

Todo se volvió terriblemente incómodo después de eso... Las cosas fluyeron lentamente y, por si fuera poco, su mente se estaba negando a quedarse en paz.

**"¿No crees que el hombre de afuera era el padre de Benjamin?"**

**"Supongo que sí, porque se veía exactamente igual."**

De repente, la voz de Hitome parece venir de alguna parte. Cuando miró y buscó, vió que el hombre de físico delgado estaba parado casi a sus espaldas. El sujeto es padre de la amiga de Benjamin, lo había visto a la distancia unas cuentas veces en el pasado. Un Omega, que se casó con un Beta.

El omega es delgado, pero tiene una atmósfera neutral y hermosa. Isaac inconscientemente, siempre miraba directo a su cuello cuando pasaba junto a él: A unos centímetros de la nuca, las marcas de unos dientes estaban estampadas con bastante fuerza. _Cómo un tatuaje..._ Le tenía mucha envidia, para ser honesto. Tal vez, porque eran como la mayoría de los matrimonios y familias de San Diego. Comunes, en paz y sin ningún tipo de problema.

 ** _"Alfa y omega fueron hechos el uno para el otro."_** Era una inscripción tan falsa que hasta daba risa.

 **"¿Eres el padre del niño, verdad?"** De pronto se acercó a él, y extendió la mano como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Parecía ser de esos padres que eran muy curiosos. **"Hola, nuestra nena va al prescolar con Benjamin. Conocemos a tu madre y todo eso."**

Isaac lo miró, con una sonrisa más que fingida.

**"No, no es mi hijo."**

**"Ya veo, si no es tu hijo, ¡Eres el tío entonces! Justo estaba hablando con mi esposo sobre su padre..."**

Isaac estaba bastante incómodo con el ritmo que estaba tomando la conversación. A un costado, su madre hacía un gesto extraño con las manos para pedirle perdón.

**"Entramos, y había un hombre rubio con un caballo pequeño. El ambiente a su alrededor era muy inusual así que pensamos que..."**

**"Perdón, ¿Cómo que caballo? ¿Quién tiene un caballo?"**

Fue en ese momento, como si hubieran esperado esa pregunta, que el grito de un niño llegó a toda prisa a los oídos de su padre.

Isaac corre como un loco y va de inmediato al patio solo para descubrir que los ojos de todos los invitados estaban enfocados en un mismo lugar. Las conversaciones solo hablaban de una cosa...

**"Ay, Dios mío. Dios mío, Dios mío"**

**"Isaac, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"**

Volvió la cabeza hacia su madre, pero solo respondió.

**"... ¡Dios mío!"**

Un leve gemido se filtró inconscientemente también... Benjamin y Félix entraban juntos por la puerta trasera. ¡Y ellos tenían razón! _¡Había un maldito caballo blanco allí!_ Más bien, un pony...

Félix toma las riendas y se dirige lentamente hacia el jardín. Benjamin, que está sobre una sillita de montar, lleva un sombrero de vaquero en la cabeza. Con una cara emocionada, sostiene el mango que está frente a él y... De nuevo están allí, _esos ojitos brillantes._

El niño se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

**"Un pony."**

Isaac murmuró esto como si no hubiera más remedio... Pero sus sentimientos se estaban volviendo complicados otra vez.

Félix, con una mirada muy orgullosa, simplemente arrastra las riendas del caballo de Benjamin y deambula a lo ancho de todo el jardín... Además de eso, aunque es la primera vez que monta, Benjamin se sienta en la parte posterior del caballo por su cuenta y lo disfruta tan naturalmente como nunca antes. De vez en cuando, incluso aplaude y vuelve a reír.

En el medio del patio, había niños que corrieron hacia sus padres porque tenían miedo, muchos otros estaban más que emocionados y preguntaban si podían montarlo también.

Félix realmente estaba convencido de que a Benjamin le gustaría. _Y acertó._

Demonios ¿De dónde sacó un pony durante la noche? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿¡Cuánto cuesta exactamente un pony!? Aunque obviamente era fácil para sus hombres buscar un establo y pedir un caballo. ¡Pudo haber comprado una granja entera a bajo precio si quería y llevarle a todos los animales hasta allí!  
Los miró alternativamente y entonces ambos, como si lo hubieran ensayado, levantaron las manos hacia Isaac y lo saludaron con una cara completamente eufórica.

_Estaba temblando._

Definitivamente no tenía que pasar eso.

**"Bueno, ¿Y qué tal ahora? ¿Puedes volver a decir que el padre de Benjamin solo eres tú?"**

Una voz baja vino de su madre otra vez... Pero Isaac no pudo decir nada. Su corazón está más y más pesado... _Es como una roca que se hunde profundamente en un charco turbio_.


	28. 11

Tony estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Desde ayer por la noche, había escuchado hablar dulcemente a Félix sobre querer **"Un pony blanco, elegante y de raza pura".**

No pudo dormir por un tiempo, así que ahora tenía círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y una tez completamente reseca... ¡Era todo un maldito caos! Hubiera sido más fácil si le hubiese pedido que obtuviera una edición limitada de un automóvil de alguna marca mundialmente famosa.

 _Encontrar un pony blanco,_ dijo... Honestamente no está seguro de dónde conseguirlo ni con quién.

Estuvo buscando durante toda la noche, incluso hasta que llegó la mañana y luego hasta que llegó el mediodía. Llamó a un establo y luego tuvo que viajar a una caballeriza en el Este. Finalmente, unas horas más tarde, se logró cumplir con los requisitos de la **"Misión Imposible"** patrocinada por Félix.

Fue un pedido por teléfono, así que hasta que no lo vea con sus propios ojos y verifique que respira, no puede sentir ningún tipo de alivio para su inminente tensión. Todavía tenían que transportarlo sano y salvo, del punto de entrega, a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Benjamin.

Esperó y esperó justo en la entrada.

Las muñecas de Tony se sentían rígidas y su espalda se estaba mojando de sudor frío... Los camiones y autos de su equipo llegaron con dos minutos de retraso, pero pudo confirmar que el pony blanco que Félix había solicitado estaba vivo y en perfectas condiciones. Era precioso.

_¡Menos mal!_

Tony y sus hombres exhalaron un suspiro de alivio intenso y dejaron de tener los hombros todos apretados. También hubo otros que se sentaron en el suelo de inmediato porque se les habían aflojado las piernas... Estaban pálidos, temblorosos, y algunos otros tenían una cara asquerosamente amarilla.

Cuando la noticia de la llegada del pony se empieza a extender fuera de la casa en **La Jolla,** Félix se lleva a Benjamin... Quién todavía parece ser su propio _minimi_ personalizado.  
Sale, abre la puerta trasera con un ritmo relajado y mientras tanto, acomoda firmemente al niño sobre su brazo para comenzar a caminar directo hacia él.

Aunque todos parecen respirar profundo por primera vez en todo el día, Tony, que conoce que su actitud es como una bomba de tiempo, no sabe cuándo y cómo algo se pondrá terriblemente mal. **Está alerta**.

En el momento en que se enfrentó a Félix, estaba nervioso otra vez así que tuvo que apretar los puños con fuerza y tragar saliva... Pero el hombre solo dibuja una línea suave en sus labios, algo que incluso hace que se sienta bastante ridículo.

**"¿Quién es el encargado de la seguridad de Benjamin? ¿Dónde está?"**

En la punta de sus hermosos labios rojos, una palabra punzante voló como una espada y se clavó directo a su pecho sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Tony volvió a estar tenso.

_Estaba nervioso..._

**"¿Pasó algo con él? Contratamos a un comandante de la guardia local para que pudiera pasar desapercibido".**

**"Ya ¿Y tú crees que hizo un buen trabajo en la fiesta?"**

Miró hacia atrás...

Le había parecido que el guardia de La Jolla era literalmente uno de los mejores en su clase. Estaba bien entrenado, no parecía cometer errores nunca y no había nada sospechoso en su historial.

**"Yo pienso que..."**

**"¿Comandante? ¿Puede venir?"**

El hombre, que esperaba a cierta distancia detrás de un automóvil brindado, avanzó como si le hubieran dado una potente patada en el trasero.

¿En qué se había equivocado? ¿Qué se le pasó?

 **"Yo quiero... Um..."** Félix había tratado de pronunciar palabras amenazadoras y de odio, como de costumbre... Pero de repente se le cierra la garganta y también se le cierra la boca. Era demasiado consciente de que Benjamin le estaba abrazando el cuello para jugar con su cabello. Gira la cabeza para ver al bebé y hace una sonrisa incómoda. **"No, nada..."**

Tony tenía unos ojos verdaderamente enormes mientras miraba al niño y al hombre, que había decidido besarle la cabeza por alguna extraña razón.

Félix extendió los brazos hacía él y le pasó cuidadosamente a Benjamin... Ni siquiera fue necesario decir alguna palabra adicional.

**"¡Oh, Benjamin! Mira hacia allá, ¿Ya viste cuántos pájaros hay?"**

**"¿Si? ¿Dónde?"**

Benjamin giró la cabeza hacia el lugar que señalaba Félix.

_Todos desvían la mirada también porque saben que algo bastante malo va a suceder._

**"Tienes que buscarlos, Benjamin. Sigue mirando"**

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó el horrible sonido que produce una fractura ósea por un puño impactándose con todas sus fuerzas. Su cuerpo se sacude violentamente y un par de gemidos comienzan a escucharse minutos después. Luego hay otro puñetazo, y otro y otro y se escucha el chapoteo de la sangre cuando comienza a llenarle la garganta y a salir por su nariz.  
Solo después de un rato, llegó el sonido de algo arrastrándose, de algo chocando y rompiéndose contra el suelo y luego... Calma.

El hombre, el líder del equipo de seguridad, se convulsionaba en el suelo con la cara completamente deformada. Félix todavía se dio el lujo de fracturarle la pierna con un pisotón.

La feroz mirada de Félix cayó sobre la cabeza de todos.

 **"¿¡Y así te haces llamar el jefe del equipo de seguridad!?"** Gritó **"¿Dónde estabas hace un momento? ¡El niño corrió y se cayó! ¡Mira sus rodillas! ¿Las ves, maldito estúpido?"**

**"Señor, el niño no..."**

**"¿Y si se hubiera roto algo? ¿Y si hubiese sido algo que no se hubiera curado con una puta bandita? ¡El niño estaba tirado boca abajo! ¿No revisaste el pasto? ¿No te diste cuenta de que era muy alto para él?"**

**"¿Pasto?"**

**"¿No te lavaste las orejas hoy, verdad? ¿¡No has oído nada de lo que dije!?**

**"¡Escuché! ¡Escuché! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo haré mejor para la próxima! ¡Lo haré mejor, lo juro! ¡Cortaré el pasto!"**

El hombre respondió mientras lloraba, así que los rostros de todos quienes los observaron se volvieron cada vez más pálidos... Se estaba volviendo una situación muy difícil de soportar, especialmente para Tony. _Él todavía buscaba pájaros imaginarios en el cielo._

Si alguien hubiera previsto que el hombre sufriría tanto por el pasto, ellos lo hubieran cortado por su cuenta.

**"El pasto es tu responsabilidad porque el niño vive allí y tu trabajo es protegerlo de todo daño... Para eso te estoy pagando."**

**"¡Sí! ¡Sí, es todo mi culpa!"**

**"Si el niño sale lastimando una vez más, voy a cortarte la cabeza, las piernas y los brazos y tirarte parte por parte al mar para alimentar a las ballenas."**

Un silencio incómodo fluyó de pronto... Se vuelven de piedra y se ponen nerviosos.

**"¿Vas a alimentar a las ballenas?"**

Benjamin se volteó rápidamente y extendió las manos para buscar el cuerpo de Félix. Quería que lo cargara otra vez...

El hombre respondió **"Sí".**

**"¿Puedo ir también?"**

El estado de ánimo se está poniendo extraño. Independientemente de si las palabras sangrientas o espeluznantes estuvieron corriendo de aquí para allá, el niño solo parece haberse quedado con la imagen del mar.

" **Ya veremos... "**

Tony tragó saliva...

Proteger al hijo del florista de una lesión es una misión importante, pero eso del césped era algo exagerado.

Tony quiere mantener la boca cerrada pero también quiere hablar. Desea refutarle sus acciones y regañarlo como es debido, pero se da cuenta de que no puede. No tuvo más remedio que, como siempre, tragarse el fuego que le subía por la garganta y evitar la mirada del líder de guardaespaldas.

Debería llevarlo al hospital y comprarle un trago más tarde.

**"¿Dónde están los regalos? ¡Lo prometiste!"**

**"¿Lo hice?"**

**"Sí..."**

El niño, que estaba con la cabeza recargada casualmente en el hombro de Félix, se puso a agitar los pies insistentemente de atrás para adelante.

**"Los pájaros eran tu regalo".**

**"Pero... No vi ninguno"**

Es divertido, _está haciendo muchos pucheros._

**"¿Te gustaría recibir un verdadero regalo de cumpleaños?"**

**"¡¡Sí!!"**

**"¿Seguro?"**

**"¡Sí!"**

**"Tony, ¿Por qué el regalo del niño no está aquí?"**

**"Olvidé que tenía que..."**

**"Pues procura que no se te olvide".**

Tony pensó que esta vez alguien realmente podría convertirse en comida de ballena.

Apretó su frente, que había estado chorreando de sudor helado, con un pañuelo de tela y después se puso a mirar a su alrededor. _¡Necesita sacar el maldita pony! ¡Rápido!_

Todos se estaban viendo.

Se movían de aquí para allá.

Uno de ellos corrió rápidamente y arrastró al pony de la correa que tenía en la cabeza hasta que lo llevó justo enfrente de la casa.

**"Benjamin, ¿Te gustan los caballos?"**

**"¡Woooo!"**

El niño grita en lugar de darle una respuesta... No era de miedo, _sino de una alegría completa._

**"¡Mira, mira!"**

Félix, que tenía una sonrisa inmensa, abrazó al niño y lo llevó de inmediato a conocer al caballo...

Al cabo de un rato, Benjamin ya estaba sentado sobre el pony, en una sillita de montar para niños. Incluso se había encargado de ponerle todos los cinturones de seguridad y ajustarle un poco los zapatos. Finalmente, incluso le enseña un sombrero de vaquero.  
Cuando lo pone en la cabeza del niño, Benjamin está tan emocionado que el semblante de Félix se derrite en un momento y se descontrola totalmente. Lo miraba a cada instante, así que sostuvo las riendas y se dirigió a la puerta trasera que daba al jardín.

Tony rápidamente se puso a su lado.

**"Yo..."**

**"Está bien, lo que sea... Será para luego."**

Entonces, Félix no mira hacia atrás y tampoco da más órdenes... Porque está muy ocupado sujetando y cuidando del niño que no sabe con exactitud dónde poner las manos.

**"Trabajaste muy duro para conseguirlo con urgencia... Muchísimas gracias".**

**"... ¿Eh?"**

Nunca en la vida, le había dicho algo como **"muchísimas gracias."**

Mientras Tony estaba en blanco, escuchó como los gritos de los niños en la fiesta se hacían presentes hasta volverse en algo insoportable... En realidad, Tony estaba más preocupado por otras cosas que caballos y niños de preescolar comiendo pastel y deseando montar.

Parecía que ese hombre no era el mismo Felix Felice a quién había servido durante tantos años: En primer lugar, él nunca había comprado regalos para nadie y no era del tipo que pide que le lleven un pony de un día para otro. Es agresivo, pero casi había conseguido matar al jefe del equipo de seguridad porque el niño se cayó en el jardín...

Miraba a Benjamin... **Con amor.**

Eso ya no parecía como si solo quisiera impresionar al florista.

**"Deberías hacerle caso a tu instinto, Félix. Es más inteligente que tú."**

Tony, murmurando para sí mismo, solo sacudió la cabeza. 


	29. 11.1

Los invitados estaban ocupados haciendo una fila... Tuvo que darle la vuelta entera al jardín hasta encontrar un lugar en el que pudiera quedarse.

Los niños en la fiesta estaban gritando porque querían montar a caballo también así que, después de que Benjamin diera un par de vueltas solito, Félix iba con un niño y luego regresaba con otro y les daba un recorrido rápido pero al parecer, bastante entretenido.

 _Es extraño que estar con Benjamin lo haga verse tan emocionado._ También parece inusual verlo encantado de jugar con los otros invitados...

Además, entre todas las personas que tiene Félix a su mando, hay hombres a los que de verdad les gusta cuidar niños. _Ese es el caso de Jack, por ejemplo._ Gracias a él y a Félix y sus juegos incansables, el jardín se volvió más enérgico de pronto. Incluso parece algo así como un parque de diversiones improvisado.

Benjamin montaba a caballo pero después se iba a hacer burbujas con los otros niños. Iba a los columpios o se entretenía girando en círculos con los bracitos extendidos... La boca de Isaac es débil ante esa vista tan agradable así que dibuja una sonrisa enorme. Después de un rato, sin embargo, Isaac se paró a la sombra de un árbol y miró el desarrollo de la fiesta una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y salir del jardín: Era reacio a estar expuesto durante mucho tiempo a la vista de las personas curiosas.

_Su mente estaba intranquila..._

Era difícil quedarse quieto porque estaba apilando mucha basura en su organismo, y eso inevitablemente lo estaba frenando.

Cuando Félix, que había estado afuera por un tiempo, regresó y se paró casi en frente de él, no sabía que expresión poner al momento de chocar las miradas... Las palabras que le había dicho su madre continuaban rebotando en sus oídos, tanto que ya estaba mareado. **¿Puedes volver a decir que el padre de Benjamin solo eres tú?**

Isaac no pudo responder al final.

El padre de Benjamin...

**"Solo soy yo. Solo yo."**

Nadie más puede ocupar ese lugar.

Si va y le dice, también tendrá que revelar que es un Omega. Y no pensaba en Félix precisamente, _pensaba en todo el mundo_. Es decir... ¡Todo lo que construyó se iba a ir inevitablemente al desagüe! Los Alfa iban a mirarlo mal, sus clientes y sus vecinos también iban a hacerlo. Las personas que ahora estaban sentados en el jardín... _¿Cómo iba a explicar el hecho de que todo el tiempo negara a Benjamin?_

Siempre quiso ser un Beta... Pero no finge ser un Beta, finge no ser un Omega.

El único sueño de Isaac a últimas fechas era dirigir su florería, vivir con Benjamin y con su madre y ser una persona absolutamente normal... _Pero soñar con una vida ordinaria no te hace tener una vida ordinaria._

Siente que sus raíces tiemblan lentamente y que la tierra a la que está anclado se desmorona y se cae en trozos. Agarra los pedazos de sí mismo que quieren no ser Omega, pero con la otra mano sostiene un contrato firmado que dice que debe ayudar a un Alfa con su RUT.

Si él era una planta... Entonces Félix era el pantano lodoso en el que se estaba hundiendo.

_El padre de su hijo..._

Isaac movió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso. No quiere más de Félix en su vida pero su presencia no se debilita y tampoco parece quererse esfumar... ¿Cuánto ha acumulado hasta ahora? ¿Puede llegar a colapsar de los nervios?

Isaac respira hondo. El ritmo de su caminar involuntariamente aumenta... Parece que está huyendo de algo invisible y aterrador. No puede detenerse.

Y allí, _fue cuando Jack saltó directo a su campo de visión_.

Jack deambula en silencio, abre la puerta lentamente y sale del jardín para llegar a la parte de atrás.

Isaac se da vuelta, mira hacia ese lado y respira hondo nuevamente debido a un mal presentimiento.

¿Qué está planeando ese hombre?

¿O es solo su imaginación?

Isaac apretó los puños con ansiedad, se movió con cuidado y se acercó a la puerta que daba directo al patio trasero.

Miró por un pequeño agujerito.

Jack se había encontrado con alguien que estaba esperándolo en el último escalón de las escaleras... Parece que está fumando porque fluye humo y se dispersa por todos lados debido al aire.

**"¿Lo trajiste?"**

Le preguntó una figura extraña a Jack.

 **"Fue difícil ¿Sabes?"** Jack susurró como si fuera un secreto, encogiéndose de hombros mientras extendía la mano. El hombre de al lado hizo un sonido nasal bastante pesado en respuesta. **"Va a matarnos"**

**"No te preocupes por eso. Mira, mira... Es este color del que te hablaba. Todos sabemos que este tono no es común."**

El hombre, medio cubierto por la espaciosa espalda de Jack, parecía haber recibido algo... Se escuchó un crujido, otra palabra.   
Los ojos de Isaac se estaban volviendo más delgados a medida que trataba de enfocar. _¿Qué estaban haciendo?_ Realmente parece ser algo siniestro.

No importa quienes sean o que Félix sea su jefe, no deberían estar haciendo tráfico de drogas al lado de un jardín donde juegan niños.

La duda se dispara con más fuerza. No parecía que se dieran cuenta de Isaac en absoluto.

**"¿De esa persona también?"**

**"Eso fue más fácil porque estuvo allí toda la noche".**

**"Ya."**

**"Ten cuidado, porque es un secreto. No quiero que el jefe sepa".**

**"Lo sé. Por cierto, si los resultados de la prueba salen antes de tiempo ¿Dónde digo que los manden?"**

**"¿Los resultados de la prueba?"**

Isaac, que escuchó su conversación, no soportó las ganas de saber todavía más. Se inclinó otro poco y... _Entonces la puerta se movió y se escuchó un crujido terrible. El_ acompañante misterioso de Jack volvió la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido pero Isaac rápidamente puso su cuerpo pegado a la pared.  
En ese momento, el hombre que no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, pareció perplejo y golpeó el hombro de Jack un par de veces. Significaba **_"Vamos a otro lado."_**

Pronto se alejaron en la dirección opuesta de donde Isaac se estaba escondiendo.

Isaac suspira, aliviado de que no investigaran más a fondo. Es posible que solo pensaran que se trataba de un niño que estaba jugando... Sin embargo, al contrario de la calma que le llegó al principio, su corazón comenzó a latir de ansiedad.

Jack y su extraño objeto y el hombre frente a él...

_¿Ese era Tony?_


	30. 11.2

Isaac entró en la sala de estar y se dejó caer en el sofá de su madre... Se frotó la cabeza con ambas manos y trató de poner todo en orden.

La conversación de Jack y Tony que había escuchado hace unos minutos no se puede borrar tan fácilmente. En realidad, le da vueltas y vueltas.

_¿Qué estaban intercambiando?_

_¿Cuál es el resultado del que hablaban?_

_¿Tony estaba conspirando contra Félix o algo así?_

Las yemas de los dedos de Isaac se pegan impaciente en el reposabrazos... ¿Debería...? ¿Debería hacerle saber a Félix que están haciendo algo extraño a sus espaldas?

Estaba preocupado porque...

Pero Isaac sacudió la cabeza al final. Jack y Tony eran los amigos más cercanos de Félix. Casi podría decirse que se trataban como familia. Quizá no estaba relacionado con él y era un asunto insignificante. Vamos ¡Ni siquiera sabía cuál era el problema principal!

Sin embargo, mientras más pensaba más curioso se volvía. Y cuánto más curioso, más ansioso.

En lugar de informarle a Félix, Isaac, quien ya había recibido bastantes emociones para un solo día, enterró la cabeza en el sofá y cerró fuertemente los ojos... Cómo un hombre que había abandonado todo.  
Así que, cuando respiró y se decidió a dejar que todos sus músculos se relajaran, sintió que estaba repentinamente exhausto.

_Maldita sea._

Había sido arrastrado al medio del mar sin previo aviso y luego Félix decidió follarlo por horas... Todavía estaba incómodo y no podía comer nada. Las extremidades las tenía resentidas, hinchadas y adoloridas. Se habían caído del sofá como si estuvieran hechas de madera... Además, aunque Benjamin casi hace que lo olvide, su cintura dolía bastante. Terriblemente.

Isaac gimió un momento... Si realmente hacen eso una vez por semana, su cintura puede llegar a romperse de verdad.

**"¿En qué estás pensando tanto?"**

Escuchó una voz, justo cuando estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en tratar de olvidar el dolor en su espalda y en su trasero.

Isaac abrió los ojos... Y allí estaba él. Entrando. Arrogante como siempre, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. **El maldito de Félix Felice.**

Esto ya era el colmo.


	31. 12

**"¿En qué estás pensando tanto?"**

**"... Estaba dormitando."**

Isaac miró a Félix y dijo la verdad.

El Alfa se acercó sin dudarlo. Se sentó junto a él y luego, sonrió... Sus ojos y sus labios no parecen ser tan fríos como lo son siempre.

Isaac prefiere apartarse.

**"¿Qué te pareció el regalo?"**

Solo entonces, el tema del _"regalo de cumpleaños extravagante de su hijo"_ le viene de pronto a la mente y le hace recordar que estaba enojado. Isaac tuvo que reprimir un gemido corto.

Estaba incómodo, tratando de pensar en una manera de ser claro sin herir sus sentimientos.

**"Le gustó a Benjamin".**

Isaac murmuró esto de inmediato, sin saber cómo empezar exactamente.

**"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué te dije? Es algo que le gusta a todos los niños".**

**"Algunos niños tenían miedo"**

**"¿Te gustó a ti?"**

Isaac se encogió de hombros, como si hubiera perdido ante Félix de nuevo. _El hombre era terco hasta el final_.   
Es decir, era cierto que a los niños les gustaba, y a Benjamin. ¡El niño estaba emocionadísimo! Pero...

**"Es un regalo inmerecido".**

Isaac ahora ha sacado lo que quería decir desde el momento en que vio al pony... Félix se inclinó un poco más contra él, era una cara que decía que no entendía en absoluto sus palabras.

**"¿En qué parte del mundo un regalo de cumpleaños es algo inmerecido? El regalo viene desde el corazón del que lo da ¿No es verdad? Entonces..."**

**"Es difícil de manejar. Un caballo con mi madre... No tengo mucho dinero, no soy como tú".**

**"¿Crees que no pensé en eso?"**

**"¿Perdón...?"**

Todavía con una expresión ligeramente amarga, Isaac olvidó lo que estaba tratando de decir después de eso y se puso a parpadear.

**"También le compré un establo. No está lejos de aquí. Contraté cuidadores así que ellos se encargarán de eso... No hay nada de qué preocuparse, por lo que puedes ir con él un fin de semana, o tu madre puede llevar a Benjamin cuando tenga tiempo libre. El niño puede aprender a montar a caballo correctamente y luego, lo hará solo."**

Cuando la explicación de Félix terminó, Isaac estaba viéndolo con la boca completamente abierta.

**"Vaya..."**

Un caballo como regalo... Además de eso, un establo y cuidadores. ¡No se lo podía creer! Sin embargo, su corazón solo se vuelve más y más pesado. _Queda absolutamente claro que es un regalo que no se puede manejar._

Isaac terminó de pie.

**"No, no importa cómo lo pienses. Eso no es algo que se pueda hacer tan fácil... Mi madre ya es grande y yo te conté sobre mi problema de seguridad ¿Recuerdas?"**

**"Entonces, pensaré en algo para resolverlo... ¿Puedo poner una condición?"**

**"¿Condición?"**

Isaac lo miró con cautela... Entonces Félix, que de repente se puso de pie y lo miró en un ángulo extraño, se acercó al frente de él y murmuró:

**"Bésame".**

Al principio no puede entender esas palabras... Las fascinantes feromonas Alfa comienzan a rodearlo por todos lados... Maldición. Ya ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba mareando tanto ¿Es el olor o su sonrisa?

Félix levanta la mano y acaricia los labios de Isaac con la punta de los dedos:

**"Porque Benjamin se lleva siempre todo tu amor, y me deja sin nada..."**

**"... "**

**"Déjame besarte, Isaac. Déjame besarte siempre que yo quiera".**

Dios mío.

Isaac miró fijamente a Félix, quién a su vez le miraba los labios con ojos hambrientos...

Hace unas horas, había evitado que lo besara... _"Solo los lunes",_ dijo. _"El día del contrato"_  
Sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas que ya no podía soportar... ¿Estaba destinado a este hombre? _¿Realmente era su Alfa?_ Poco a poco... Todo estaba pasando demasiado poco a poco ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería reírse? ¿Enojarse?

**"... ¿Es en serio?"**

**"¿Por qué bromearía?"**

Félix, que seguía tocando los labios de Isaac, frunció el ceño.

**"Porque... Eres como alguien que quiere conseguirlo todo de la forma que mejor le convenga. Me comprarías si pudieras".**

Isaac, que estaba enojado y aturdido a partes iguales, también le había dedicado una mirada bastante helada... Sin embargo, Félix no parecía estar confundido en absoluto:

**"¿Y no puedo? A decir verdad, pagaría por ti lo que sea. Lo daría todo."**

**"... "**

**"Isaac, estoy enamorado de ti".**

Isaac levantó las cejas y de inmediato lo empujó.

**"Oye..."**

**"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Estás enamorado? ¡Es porque te gusta tener sexo conmigo! ¿No es verdad? Simplemente es el sexo."**

Cuando se lo preguntó, Félix tenía una mirada un tanto preocupada...

**"No... Sé que estoy enamorado porque,** **_es la primera vez que me siento así desde él_ ** **".**

Respondió inocentemente, pero, solo había provocado que tuviera muchísimas más dudas.

**"¿Desde él?"**

**"... Ese Omega que era arrogante."**

Su espalda se puso rígida mientras hablaba.

_De ninguna manera._

**"Es la primera vez que siento que estoy en casa. Y, sé que no debería decirte esto cuando trato de seducirte pero... Ese imbécil hacía que todo se sintiera bien. El sexo, el respirar, el estar sentado en la tierra... Es lo mismo ahora. El sexo contigo es fascinante"**

Las feromonas Alfa salieron de Félix nuevamente, quien mostró sus ojos azules deslumbrantes y preciosos. Esa fragancia le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba terriblemente emocionado. _Más de lo que aparentaba._

Pero Isaac finge no saber de lo que habla y se aparta otro poco.

Eso era lo que odiaba. Un Beta jamás hubiera sentido esa intensa feromona y tampoco se hubiese sentido tan ilusionado por un par de palabras vacías.

**"Y la verdad, es que no puedo ser paciente."**

**"Félix..."**

**"Quiero tener sexo contigo justo ahora."**

Se ha estado asfixiando más y más con el paso del tiempo... Pensó que quería gritar para hacer que parara, aventarlo.   
Ya se había expuesto muchas veces a sus feromonas en los últimos días, pero Isaac nunca sintió que fuera tan difícil de soportar como ahora.

**"Necesito volver a la fiesta..."**

**"Entonces, bésame antes de que me vuelva completamente loco."**

Félix tomó ligeramente la barbilla de Isaac, con un agarre que nunca antes había hecho. _Cómo si estuviera loco ya._ Miró a Isaac, con sus hermosos ojos azules... Es la mirada que le provoca quitarse la ropa y abrir las piernas sin detenerse a pensar.

Su espalda temblaba.

**"Isaac".**

En el momento en que su voz le estimuló el oído, sus ojos brillaron también. Se besaron de inmediato... _Y entonces su aliento caliente se encargó de tocar cada parte y centímetro de sus labios._

**"Abre la boca, cariño".**

Era una orden bonita pero una orden a fin de cuentas. Sus delgados labios temblorosos estaban entreabiertos antes de que lo pudiera controlar.

**"Fe..."**

Félix chupó sin piedad sus labios. Los besó, los frotó, los probó y bebió de su saliva...  
La saliva que no iba a ningún lugar, fluía por sus barbillas en un instante. Sus piernas tiemblan y sus ojos comienzan a ver todo blanco. _Es un completo desastre en su cabeza_ , ¡Ya no puede pensar en absolutamente nada!

Ya sea que lo haga a voluntad o no, Félix sujeta la nuca de Isaac. Lo agarra y le acaricia la espalda con los otros dedos.

Isaac tuvo que retroceder porque lo estaba arrastrando a su merced y, entonces, sintió un golpe, un sonido y la sensación de que su cabeza ya estaba contra la pared... Por un momento, incluso se produce un dolor sordo tremendo.

**"¡Uh, uh!"**

Un beso un poco más intenso que el anterior se vertió contra su boca. No pudo moverse.

Ya que estaba entre la pared y Félix, Isaac tuvo que resistir ser besado por él tanto como se le dio la gana. Le abrió la boca con violencia para continuar jugando un poco más: Mordiendo, chupando y enredando su lengua...

Como si invadiera profundamente sus pulmones, _incluso deja de respirar._

La rodilla de Félix se pone entre las piernas de Isaac. Se inserta y le aprieta la ingle.

**"Isaac, lo estás haciendo muy bien".**

Félix se sacudió mientras lamía todavía las gotitas de saliva que le bajaban por la barbilla.... La ingle de Isaac estaba presionada con fuerza contra su muslo así que grita:

**"¡¡Ugh!!"**

Sentía que definitivamente iba a excitarse si aplicaba un estímulo tan directo como ese... En realidad, la mitad de su sangre ya estaba más que concentrada en su pene.

El cuerpo de Isaac no sabe qué hacer con los dulces besos que le llenan la boca.

Cerró los ojos.

 **"Abre la boca, cariño. Abre la boca".** Félix, que le sostuvo la barbilla con la punta de los dedos, parece subirle un poco más la cara **"Porque voy a comerme tu lengua".**

El sonido de su respiración estimuló su piel... _Isaac es como arena ahora._ Granitos de arena entre sus dedos.

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y abrió la boca tal y como se lo había pedido. Lentamente sacó la lengua para que Félix hiciera cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente.

El movimiento de la lengua entre sus labios era terriblemente obsceno.... Dios, lo que han hecho hasta ahora no se parece en nada a esto.

Sus movimientos hábiles hacen que su beso, que consiste únicamente en chuparle la lengua como un demente, haga que se sienta mareado y necesitado de él.

La saliva baja más y más.

Su respiración era áspera y su pecho no hacía más que subir y bajar desesperadamente. Sus rodillas están temblorosas.

Se curvó.

 _Gimió_.

Dios mío, ¿Hubo un beso como este antes? La sensación fue honestamente aterradora.

**"Oh, umm..."**

Hubo un sonido que no conocía.

Los labios, la lengua y sus membranas mucosas parecían derretirse de calor... Parecía, estar flotando en una nebulosa.

Isaac no lo notó, pero había comenzado a lubricarse. Su interior ya estaba húmedo y le manchaba la ropa interior... La feromona Alfa que fluía por el aire apuñaló la punta de su nariz y entró profundamente en su garganta tanto que ya era como una piedra otra vez.

En ese momento, de repente levantó los ojos y lo miró un momento...

_Félix ya no parecía Félix_

Puso la nariz en el cuello de Isaac y lo olfateó como si fuera un perro.

**"Isaac... Ah, Isaac... ¿A qué hueles? Ah, ah... ¿Qué es este olor? ¿Qué perfume rociaste?"**

De repente estaba masticándole la nuca, Félix no dejaba de murmurar como si estuviera borracho.

**"Isaac..."**

**"Um... Félix... ¡Félix!"**

**"Ah, ah... Ah, Isaac..."**

Isaac finalmente despertó y se apartó de él... Lo empujó, pero era sólido como una escultura. No es fácil salir de las manos de un Alfa. Además, no era como si su cuerpo estuviera en las mejores condiciones ahora.

Sus extremidades temblaron.

**"Es un olor extraño... Ah, ah... ¡Dios! Cada vez que lo huelo, siento que voy a morir. No, ¡Creo que voy a estallar!"**

En su cabeza, la alarma sonó.

Obviamente, _estaba arrojando sus feromonas para todos lados..._ Aunque afortunadamente, Félix no parecía darse cuenta de que eran feromonas de Omega.

Dios, que estúpido fue.

Debería haber tomado inhibidores antes porque ahora definitivamente va a tener que tomar unos cuantos.

Félix volvió a morderle con fuerza... Así que Isaac lo golpeó en la cara.

Solo fue, un único golpe.

**"¿Qué...?"**

**"El precio ya fue pagado ayer y no debes tocarme hasta la próxima semana... Eso es lo que dice el contrato. ¿No es así?"**

Cada vez que Isaac escupe una palabra a la vez, la pupila azul oscuro se vuelve clara y un poco más brillante que antes. Parpadea peligrosamente...

Isaac lo obligó a retroceder, así que retrocedió.

**"Yo... Creo que me siento bastante mal."**

**"Félix..."**

**"¡Papá!"**

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la voz brillante del niño sonó con fuerza.

La tensión fue destruida completamente por la aparición de Benjamin.

El niño, que no tiene idea de las guerras internas de esos dos adultos, es simplemente un pequeño sol. Sonríe, corre hacía Isaac y extiende sus brazos para que pueda sostenerlo... Isaac lo carga y comienza a besarle entonces la cabeza.

El olor de su bebé le hace cosquillas en la punta de la nariz.

_Lo calma._

Isaac suspiró profundamente, frotando su nariz contra los hombros y el cabello de Benjamin.

**"Papá, papá, vamos a montar a caballo".**

El niño susurró esto en sus brazos y luego susurró lo mismo en su oído.

**"Vamos al caballo papá."**

Giró entonces la cabeza para observar al Alfa... Todavía estaba de pie allí, con la cabeza contra la pared y los ojos cerrados.

**"¿Félix?"**

**"Wow, creo que... Fueron muchas emociones para un día".**

La voz de Félix era tan fría y pesada como su expresión. Isaac trató de calmarlo con palabras.

**"¿Vas a traer otro contrato para lo del pony?"**

**"No... No lo sé".**

Estaba preocupado por su tono temblorosa... Pero igual le da la espalda y se lleva al niño.

 **"El contrato está bien."** Isaac habló con calma, cruzó la habitación sin esperar la respuesta de Félix y llegó de inmediato a la puerta **"Gracias por los regalos."**

Justo antes de salir al pasillo, Isaac pronunció esto silenciosamente... Félix no dice nada, solo respira y luego, intenta respirar de nuevo.

_Su mirada estaba volviendo a ser punzante._


	32. 12.1

Mientras agarraba la mano de Benjamin y caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaba el pony, Isaac solo podía pensar en Félix. En los besos que le dio, en la manera en que olió sus feromonas...

**"¡Papá!"**

Fue el grito que lanzó Benjamin lo que finalmente logró despertarlo.

De repente, cuando llegaron al jardín, se dio cuenta de que la fiesta ya había terminado y de que el jardín estaba prácticamente vacío. Junto con su madre, algunos de los hombres de Félix estaban recogiendo platos desechables, arreglando las sillas plegables o simplemente, quitando la basura de un lado para ponerla en una bolsa.

Isaac chasqueó la lengua mientras pensaba en que él era quien tenía que estar arreglando todo eso, _no ellos._

En realidad, quería hablar un poco más con Félix y arreglar algunas cosas importantes... Pero cuando Benjamin tomó su mano, Isaac se vio obligado a acompañarlo y por eso ahora están allí. Caminando hacia el lugar donde estaba atado un pony.

El niño lo ve y de inmediato se suelta, corre y le dice a Isaac que quiere subirse de nuevo.

**"Benjamin, ¿Te gustó el regalo?"**

**"¡Sí! ¡Mucho!"**

Isaac, miró a Benjamin... Y por primera vez en años pasó un tiempo considerablemente largo inspeccionando sus brillantes ojos azules.

**"¿Dijiste "gracias" por el regalo de cumpleaños?"**

Cuando se lo preguntó, Benjamin negó con la cabeza y luego gritó: **"¡Gracias, tío!"** Al aire.

Tío, eso es... _Definitivamente algo nuevo._

**"¿Quién es tu tío?"**

**"¡El tío Félix!"**

**"... ¿Cómo?"**

El niño le sonrió enormemente, pero Isaac solo se mordió los labios con fuerza. _Ya no dijo nada..._

Cuando el pony dio un paso adelante y se dejó acariciar la cabeza, se notó de inmediato que era un animal bien entrenado. Pequeño y adecuado para que Benjamin lo montara. Se sorprendió de nuevo. _¿De dónde sacó algo cómo eso en un solo día?_ Era brillante.

Malditamente habilidoso.

Mientras veía al niño pasear en el caballo y pensaba a profundidad sobre esto y sobre aquello, uno de los hombres que estaba siempre con Félix de repente se acercó y lo miró.

Era extraño que hicieran eso, así que también alzó los ojos.

Comenzó a toser.

**"Oh, lo siento... No debes saberlo porque eres un Beta, pero nuestro jefe acaba de tener un fuerte desajuste de hormonas y es bastante pesado estar aquí. Vamos a irnos ya."**

Isaac, que miraba al hombre que estaba todavía de pie frente a él, se congeló con fuerza en un segundo. Hace un rato, Félix lo besó y entonces... Sintió que el ambiente se había vuelto verdaderamente extraño. _Más aún cuando le mordió la nuca._

Se sentía, como si fuera a ahogarse.

Isaac miró a su alrededor. Los Alfa desprenden las mismas feromonas pero, en particular, las feromonas de un Alfa de alto grado hacen que los otros Alfa sientan miedo. Es conocido incluso que los Alfa a menudo liberan feromonas para aplastar el espíritu de los grados inferiores.

Entonces, si Félix, el mejor Alfa de San Diego ahora está descontrolado, el hombre Alfa que está parado junto a él debe tener muchas dificultades para respirar.

**"... Vaya. Debe de ser difícil para ustedes."**

Isaac se disculpó en voz baja, fingiendo que no sabía nada de la situación. Igual sería contraproducente decir cualquier otra cosa.

**"No, está bien... Pero ya ves, tengo que llevar al pony al establo por lo mientras".**

**"Claro."**

El hombre desató la cuerda que ataba al pony mientras Isaac se ocupaba mientras tanto de Benjamin y su complicado arnés...

Y vio entonces, _que ese sujeto tenía una daga en su cinturón._

Inevitablemente se puso nervioso.

**"Dame esa daga".**

Isaac se acercó a él con una atmósfera fría y agresiva. El hombre entonces lo miró de arriba para abajo, como si pensara que finalmente había enloquecido.

**"¿Por qué? Soy un guardaespaldas así que necesito de esto en caso de que..."**

**"No, no lo necesitas".**

A diferencia de él, que había respondió con una voz tranquila, Isaac había impregnado bastante odio en la oración.

**"...No voy a darte mi daga."**

**"No te pregunté si querías o no."**

El hombre se defendió de un ataque que llegó de algún lugar, intentó detener a Isaac, pero él era considerablemente más rápido... Le tomó de la mano, le dobló un poco la muñeca y luego lo jaló hacia el frente para quitarle la daga.

Todo muy rápido, con un brazo ocupado y un pony detrás...

_Tan fácil que dio miedo._


	33. 13

El hombre miró a Isaac con ojos bastante confundidos. Parece que no puede creer todavía que su muñeca se pusiera tan débil gracias a él...

Se alejó y se frotó con la otra mano varias veces. Sin embargo, Isaac solo miró la daga con el ceño bastante fruncido.

**"¿Qué está pasando?"**

Fue entonces cuando una voz extraña comenzó a sonar desde atrás. Al darse todos vuelta, descubren que Félix está allí. Camina hacia ellos con la misma actitud arrasadora de siempre, abrumador, _una tensión que hace que te sientas helado._

El hombre, que perdió su daga contra Isaac, pone fuerza en su cuerpo y cambia la pose a una mucho más erecta y sería.

Félix se dedicó a observó la daga que Isaac tenía en la mano.

**"¿Qué es eso?"**

Isaac le dio la daga en silencio. Parecía normal, pero en el mango tenía un botón que era diferente de una daga estándar.

**"No es algo adecuado para un guardaespaldas de niños. Las dagas balísticas ya han sido descontinuadas... Pero sabes eso a la perfección. ¿No es así?"**

**"..."**

Las dagas balísticas con un botón en el mango fueron utilizadas hace algún tiempo por las antiguas fuerzas especiales soviéticas. _Los_ _Spetsnaz_ _._ Simplemente tienes que presionar el botón y la cuchilla volará directamente hacía ti como una bala en una pistola. Debido a los riesgos evidentes, las ventas y compras ya han cesado en muchos países, incluído Estados Unidos.

El traficante de armas, Félix, no tenía idea de dónde ni cómo había conseguido una daga balística.

Los ojos azul oscuro se elevaron.

**"¿Por qué tienes una daga balística?"**

**"Oh, es un arma que ha estado en mis manos durante mucho tiempo".**

**"... ¿Cómo te llamas?"**

**"James".**

**"James ¿Qué estás haciendo? Pararte frente a mí, armado de esa manera cuando sabes que me molesta terriblemente."**

**"¿Cómo voy a proteger al bebé entonces?"**

El hombre tenía la mente nublada debido a las feromonas Alfa que habían sido arrojadas directamente a él... No parecía recordar que a primera hora de la tarde, Félix rompió la cara y la pierna del jefe de seguridad porque el niño se había caído debido al césped que estaba crecido.

**"No me gusta que un hombre que trabaja para mi tenga armas ilegales que ni siquiera manejamos nosotros... Me altera mucho, de hecho."**

Nadie se atrevió a refutarle nada a Félix.

**"¿Y sabes por qué no lo hacemos ya? Una daga balística provoca muchos accidentes..."**

**"Señor, si me equivoqué en algo..."**

Sin embargo, Félix sacó la daga de la vaina, apuntó directo a él y presionó el botón en el mango.

_Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

La hoja rebotó como si hubiera sido un disparo...

James, que no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, tenía la daga enterrada profundamente en el zapato del pie derecho. Él temblaba, sin moverse. Seguramente tenía mucho dolor, pero el shock era mucho más fuerte.

Solo miró hacia abajo.

_Fijamente hacia abajo_

**"** **Ups** **"** Fue Félix quien rompió el silencio. **"Mi dedo se deslizó, que tonto"**

Félix, que escupe una mentira con una mirada bastante natural, se encoge de hombros y arroja el mango contra el césped. James está pálido, abrió los ojos un montón.

**"¿Ves lo fácil que es tener un accidente?"**

**"Lo... Lo siento, lo siento".**

**"James, no actúes como si quisieras visitar a las ballenas".**

James no podía mirar directamente a Félix... Al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Isaac se estrecharon mientras los miraba en completo silencio. Ballenas _¿Qué significa eso?_

No lo sabe.

Pero Benjamin, sentado en sus brazos con la cabecita en su hombro, parecía saberlo bastante bien: **"¿Él también va a ir a alimentar a las ballenas con nosotros?"** Preguntó inocentemente. 

Gracias a él, James se puso tan nervioso que lloró...

**"Sácate eso y dáselo a Tony".**

**"... Sí."**

**"Estás despedido".**

Al final, Félix dijo esto sin voltear a mirarlo otra vez. James bajó los hombros como si el mundo se derrumbara de pronto sobre él. Respiró aliviado...

Por supuesto, incluso si lo despidió y le arruinó los dedos, _fue muy afortunado._

Isaac mordió sus labios, sin ocultar sus sentimientos de culpa... Pero Félix no dijo nada. En cambio, como si el episodio pasado y el peso de sus feromonas Omega no hubieran existido nunca, sonrió brillantemente y se acercó a él para que le pasara a Benjamin.

_Isaac no se dio cuenta de lo fácil que se lo había dado._

**"¿Quieres dar otro paseo en el pony?"**

**"¡¡Sí!!"**

Cuando volvió a ponerlo sobre el pony y le ajustó las cintas de seguridad, Benjamin gritó con tanta emoción que Félix comenzó a reír de inmediato.

Isaac no tuvo más remedio que mirar.


	34. 13.1

Después de que la fiesta terminó de manera segura y el arreglo de la casa se completó hasta cierto punto, las personas en el jardín se relajaron rápidamente.

Fue un poco raro.

Era un tranquilo jardín familiar con la típica luz solar del final de la tarde. Algo bastante tranquilo de hecho. _Bonito_.   
Isaac se para a la sombra de un árbol enorme, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos fijos en Félix y Benjamin: El niño estaba montado en un pony sin dar ni la más mínima intención de cansarse de eso, y Félix estaba emocionado de que fuera así.

En silencio claro pero... Eso es algo que puedes notar solo con prestar un poco de atención.

**"¿Comiste algo en todo este tiempo?"**

Una voz ordenada apareció junto a un Isaac que no dejaba de reflexionar sobre cada uno de sus movimientos pasados. Aparta la mirada de su hijo y finalmente la ve: Parece bastante cansada por todos los movimientos de la fiesta, pero definitivamente su espíritu es fuerte. Vaya, cuidar a un niño no es una tarea fácil y seguro que es peor para alguien mayor. Su corazón se puso pesado y lo lamentó muy honestamente. Ella le había dicho muchas veces que no le importaba porque estar con su nieto era su mayor felicidad... ¿Pero cómo puede no hacerlo?

Había pensado en contratar a una empleada doméstica y a una niñera también, pero nunca parece ser suficiente. Tampoco se siente seguro... Además está Benjamin y sus ideas esporádicas de que necesitaba un papá presente. Un ambiente mucho más familiar que el que ya tenía. _Pero sabía que no podía hacer nada de eso tampoco._

De alguna manera, es imposible organizar una vida que ya es inestable.

**"¿Isaac?"**

**"Oh, no... Pero, si tienes hambre deberías entrar. Yo me iré en un rato."**

Isaac contestó mientras luchaba por dejar de pensar... Pero como siempre, su madre sabe perfectamente bien lo que le pasa y hace una expresión facial bastante complicada. Debe estar tan ansioso que ni siquiera piensa en comida. _¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar sufriendo tanto?_

**"No es necesario que te vayas así. Pareces encantado de estar con Benjamin después de una larga ausencia. ¡Vamos a cenar! Si está bien para ti, entonces también hay que invitar a Félix".**

Isaac abrió mucho los ojos ante su extraña propuesta. En primer lugar, ¿Félix? ¿Félix sin ningún honorífico antes? _¿Félix a secas?_ ... ¿¡Por qué lo había invitado a él!? ¿Hablaron cuando estaba lejos o solamente estaba siendo amable? ¿Le había contado sobre Benjamin? ¿Y si ahora él...?

No, no parece que ese sea el caso...

Isaac exhaló brevemente con una ansiedad terrible y después, sacudió la cabeza e intentó parecer relajado.

**"No, así está bien. De verdad tengo que irme pronto..."**

**"¿Qué dices? Vamos a cenar"**

Una voz contundente vino desde el patio. Isaac tuvo que endurecer sus hombros y fingir, tan bien como le fue posible, que no pasaba nada ni dentro ni fuera de su cabeza... Sin embargo, Isaac, que volvió los ojos hacia él, se sorprendió de una manera bastante diferente de la de costumbre: _El niño se había quedado dormido, y Félix lo sostenía de una manera bastante tierna entre sus brazos._ Su cabecita estaba bien acomodada, sus manos estaban tomándole de la camisa. Respira lento y a veces, suspira.

**"Dámelo."**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"A Benjamin, dámelo."**

Isaac inmediatamente se acercó a Benjamin y extendió las manos, pero Félix dice que **no** sacudiendo la cabeza.

**"Está bien, déjalo conmigo... Yo lo llevaré a la cama ¿Puedo?"**

Isaac se quedó sin palabras y olvidó lo que quería decirle... Entonces su madre se acercó a él. Ella se echó a reír y acarició el cabello dorado de su nieto.

**"Debe haberse cansado mucho. Estaba emocionado de tener una fiesta de cumpleaños así que en realidad no durmió nada. Siempre toma siestas pero hoy no lo hizo."**

**"Estaba en el caballo, pero de pronto empezó a cabecear. Lo abracé y se durmió de inmediato".**

**"Es realmente dulce de tu parte, gracias".**

**"No tiene que agradecerme, realmente está bien... Yo quería sostenerlo".**

Isaac estaba helado de nuevo. Él es un hombre de actitud arrogante y descarada ¡Con cualquiera y en cada maldito momento! Y ahora, justo ahora y con su madre, había decidido actuar así...  
Isaac, que tiene un sentimiento bastante incómodo, mira hacia arriba y se da cuenta de que Félix no puede dejar de ver a Benjamín... ¡Realmente se había quedado estático! ¿Quién puede pensar en él como un traficante de armas y un hombre de la mafia que deja sin dedos a una persona cuando sonríe como un gato? A primera vista, literalmente es como un hombre rico, fastidioso... Pero desafortunadamente su madre ya estaba toda derretida por él.

Su mirada era brillante.

_Él no se siente bien._

**"Félix, ¿Hablaste de la cena, verdad? ¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer conmigo?"**

No era sorprendente que su madre dijera eso.

Isaac frunció el ceño y levantó la mano para intentarlo otra vez:

**"Mamá, yo no..."**

**"¿Cómo podría negarme?"**

Mientras resoplaba y hacia lo posible por llevárselo de la casa, Félix le sonrió a la mujer... Es una cara hermosa, una expresión brillante y tan dulce como el algodón de azúcar.

**"Oh, eso es maravilloso. Y estoy segura de que Isaac también está feliz con el plan ¿No es así?"**

La madre miró a Isaac, que ya estaba con la cara más que roja. ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? Sentía una incomodidad en la garganta tremenda y de todos modos no podía escupirla.

**"... Muchas gracias, señora. En serio."**

Y así, Félix caminó hacia la casa de nuevo. Arrogante y hermoso. Pero su madre igual sigue perdida en la imagen de Félix y Benjamin, que está plácidamente dormido en sus brazos.

Parece... _Que siempre tuvo expectativas y deseos que nunca le dijo._

**"Mamá..."**

**"No sé qué hacer para la cena, vaya... Tendré que improvisar".**

Su madre se precipitó hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta de la cocina de inmediato, estaba preocupada por el menú de la cena más que por la vergüenza de su propio hijo.

**"¿Qué se te antoja, Félix?"**

**"Señora Parker, no me importa porque yo como lo que sea. Además, seguro que su comida es más que deliciosa."**

Estaba en plan _"Casanova"_ así que se ganará a su madre sin hacer ni el más minino esfuerzo... Mientras tanto, Isaac estaba allí, tratando de aliviar un dolor de cabeza terrible.

_Esto definitivamente no debió terminar así._


	35. 13.2

Isaac nunca tenía historias sobre sí mismo. En lugar de ser un hombre parlanchín, era más bien alguien de acciones.  
Debido a que conocía su personalidad, Félix no cuestionó nunca su vida privada. Incluso, en realidad casi no hacia preguntas al respecto... Se había dedicado a hacer una pequeña investigación en secreto: Era un florista, su madre vivía en la Jolla, tenía un hijo y lo perseguían.

Y ahora se da cuenta de que descubrir a un Isaac a quién nadie más conoce, era una sensación realmente agradable.

**"Esto de aquí es realmente lindo".**

Félix señaló una foto donde se podía ver a un Isaac bastante joven. Un bebé como de un año, sentado en silencio con un pequeño dientito todo expuesto.

No es sorprendente que Isaac, aun siendo un niño, fuera tan serio como lo es ahora.

Con una mirada curiosa, Félix observó cada parte del álbum de fotos traído por la madre de Isaac... **Jessica Parker** para todos, **"Abuelita Pina"** para Benjamin.

Después de cenar en su casa de manera relajada, comiendo galletas, fruta y té caliente... La verdad es que ver a Isaac de bebé era lo más entretenido que pudo haberle pasado.

Aunque nunca lo imaginó completamente, la infancia de Isaac había sido tan encantadora que tuvo que aguantar las ganas de pedirle todo el álbum.   
Estaba muy enamorado de ese hombre así que, cada vez que lo veía, aunque fuera en la forma de un bebé babeante con un único diente sobre unas enormes encías rosadas, le parecía tan bonito que se llenaba de unas ganas intensas de morderlo, besarlo y apretarlo hasta morir...

Félix intentó guardar en su cabeza cada una de las imágenes del álbum. Desafortunadamente, cuando llegó a los diez años y le dio la vuelta a la hoja, el álbum quedó vacío.

**"¿Eh?"**

Félix, quien tenía ganas de más, expresó sus sentimientos tristes de inmediato **¿Cómo fue Isaac en la adolescencia?** Tenía demasiada curiosidad y no parecía haber señales de que esta fuera a saciarse pronto.

 **"No tengo más fotos de él."** Jessica Parker sonrió amargamente mientras miraba la última foto del libro **"Me divorcié cuando Isaac tenía diez años, su padre ganó la custodia y no me dejaba verlo casi nunca... Al final, decidí continuar con mi vida y me mudé a Washington. Gracias a esto, verlo fue todavía más complicado. Imagínate lo que pasó cuando me moví a Seattle."**

Jessica Parker describió toda la historia con voz suave, aprovechando que estaban solos.

Después de despertarse, Benjamin los acompañó a cenar. Bebió leche, comió un poco de gelatina y luego Isaac dijo que le daría un baño y luego lo llevaría a dormir a su cama.

Mientras tanto, Félix se quedó allí, escuchando esta y aquella historia y viendo su álbum infantil.

Félix miró a Jessica Parker y se inclinó un poco más hacía ella.

**"A veces recibía una llamada telefónica de él, pero entró en la escuela secundaria y después entró a la preparatoria y ya no pude contactarlo en absoluto. Y entonces, hace cuatro años...."**

Jessica Parker suspiró brevemente y miró a Isaac en la fotografía. Sus ojos negros temblaron por un momento, igual a si fuera a comenzar a llorar... Félix sigue quieto. Estaba manteniendo la boca cerrada.

**"Escuché que el padre de Isaac había muerto hace mucho tiempo. Isaac... Aunque su padre murió, vivía solo. Jamás me dijo nada y no me contactó ni una sola vez. Luego me contó que se había enterado de mi nuevo matrimonio y que por eso no quería interferir."**

Félix levantó en silencio su taza y se humedeció los labios con el té caliente. Ella suspiró.

La historia continuó nuevamente:

**"Yo decidí encontrar a Isaac, comencé a buscarlo por mi cuenta."**

**"Ya..."**

**"Pero no podía dar con él... Siempre fue muy bueno para esconderse ¿Sabes?"**

Jessica Parker, quien seguía viendo el álbum, lo cubrió en silencio con ambas manos. En su cara arrugada, incluso los arrepentimientos tardíos y la culpa de años comienzan a asomarse.

**"¿Qué pasó hace cuatro años?"**

De repente, Félix hizo la primera pregunta de la noche. Jessica Parker finalmente mostró sus emociones con una cara tranquila:

**"Isaac... Apareció inesperadamente. Estaba en mi puerta, con un bebé muy pequeñito entre sus brazos. Yo... Me puse tan feliz que, no le pregunté nada. Vivir con Benjamin e Isaac es como un sueño para mí. No hubiera deseado nada más."**

**"¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de que sus apellidos sean diferentes?"**

Jessica Parker parecía un poco avergonzada cuando Félix realizó esa otra pregunta. El apellido de Isaac era Sinclair. _Isaac Sinclair_... El nombre de esa mujer es _Jessica Parker_. _Benjamin Parker._

A primera vista, parece que ninguno tiene nada que ver con Isaac.

**"Mi apellido cambió cuando me casé por segunda vez. Isaac me pidió que** **registraramos** **al niño como Parker"**

Félix se frotó la barbilla sin borrar sus sentimientos.

**"Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con la madre de Benjamin?"**

Jessica Parker, que escuchó la tercera pregunta, puso sutilmente una sonrisa extraña.

**"No sé nada al respecto, así que no puedo contestar".**

**"... Bueno, entonces Isaac desaparece cuando cumple diez años y vuelve con usted hace cuatro con un niño ¿Qué hizo durante ese tiempo?"**

**"Me dijo que se graduó de la escuela y que consiguió un trabajo inmediatamente después."**

Félix juntó las cejas...

Según Tony, después de graduarse de una escuela ordinaria, se desenvolvió como pasante en una compañía más ordinaria todavía. Comenzó a trabajar diariamente y luego se hizo de un bebé de una persona desconocida. Se fue a vivir con su madre durante un tiempo, dirigiendo una florería en mal estado en la esquina del centro de San Diego.

_Un florista que hace ramos feos._

Un florista que vive escondido de la persecución de alguien.

Es sospechoso... Lo sabe. Pero su mente no está funcionando correctamente a últimas fechas así que parece que solo está dando vueltas en la oscuridad.

Félix decidió ahogar sus penas con el té.

**"Eres el primer amigo que Isaac trae a casa... El primer amigo que he conocido en años."**

**"¿Sí?"**

**"Solo tenía el trabajo y a Benjamin. Estaba preocupado por él."**

**"Bueno... Yo sigo estando preocupado por él."**

No sabe en qué cosa se metió, pero definitivamente alguien peligroso lo está persiguiendo... _¡Y era evidente que ella no iba a decirle nada sobre su pasado o la madre de Benjamin!_

Carajo.

**"Isaac, bienvenido de vuelta".**

Jessica Parker, que se parecía bastante a Isaac, dijo esto en voz alta. Como para advertirle que era momento de guardar silencio.

Félix miró hacia donde los ojos de la mujer apuntaban y se quedaron estáticos un buen rato en Isaac. Tenía una mirada oscura parecida al cielo nocturno. Había dejado de caminar, justo en medio de las escaleras... Y Félix, quien se enfrentó a él valientemente, comenzó a reír.

Isaac, _¿Cuántos secretos estás escondiendo? ¿Hasta cuándo?_ Ya estaba ligeramente emocionado, colocando en él altas expectativas. Pensando en un montón de cosas y sacando sus propias conclusiones... Pero igual siguió fingiendo no saber nada.

Sonrió, esperando a que viniera a él.


	36. 14

Pasaba un día bastante aburrido.

Como de costumbre, la florería estaba abierta y el clima era muy cálido y agradable... _Pero el ambiente a su alrededor había estado demasiado tranquilo para su propio bien._

Tal vez sea porque Félix ha dejado de venir, quién sabe. Es decir, ya le había mencionado que estaría fuera por motivos de trabajo, pero, ya ha pasado más de una semana...

No ha venido.

No lo ha contactado.

La fecha del contrato, lunes, ya pasó también.

De alguna manera, cuando piensa en Félix, que estaba gruñendo para conseguir su atención, diciéndole que definitivamente lo harían dos días seguidos la próxima vez que estuvieran juntos, _se sentía emocionado..._

Isaac suspiró y se sostuvo la cabeza.

**"Ya sabías que la daga que tenía el guardaespaldas era una balística, ¿Verdad?"**

De repente, la pregunta de Félix vino a su mente.

El sábado pasado, después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Benjamin, Félix se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa... Esta fue una pregunta que Félix arrojó cuando estaban en el auto.

Isaac silenciosamente volvió su atención a él:

**"Es que hay... Muchos programas interesantes en la televisión cuando no puedo dormir".**

**"Ya, televisión".**

**"Era un programa que hablaba de las armas, una por una. Comparaban y analizaban su rendimiento y después, te sacaban una breve explicación histórica también. No sé, deberías verlo alguna vez".**

**"** **Ujum** **..."**

Félix estaba observando la tableta que tenía en las rodillas mientras que, Isaac, de un modo más que nervioso, miraba el paisaje que se pintaba afuera de su ventana.

Se dio cuenta de su reflejo.

_Rascó su cuello._

**"Dios, me dejaste las marcas de tus dientes por todos lados."**

Cuando le lanzó esta oración, todavía mirando por la ventana oscura, Félix finalmente levantó la cabeza y se dirigió a Isaac.

**"¿Y eso es algo malo?"**

Isaac giró un poco también. El hombre ya había puesto su tableta acomodada en el asiento y luego dejó la barbilla recargada en su mano. Su corazón se tensa gracias a sus inmensos ojos color azul prusiano que no dejan de mirarle fijamente.

Isaac respiró hondo.

**"¿Qué es esto?"**

**"Te he marcado como mío."**

Entonces Félix extendió la mano y tocó un poco el cuello de Isaac. Le acarició, corrió los dedos hasta tocar también su nuca y luego buscó a ciegas las marcas de sus dientes... Fue solo un momento pequeño, pero los hombros de Isaac se endurecieron debido al movimiento tan pausado.  
Le jaló la cabeza hacia adelante, hasta dejarle la parte superior del cuerpo inclinada y la orejas expuestas.

Félix se inclina también, para besarle el cabello.

**"Isaac, ¿Por qué todavía no lo sabes?"**

Cuando lo miró, su aliento cayó irremediablemente sobre su nariz y en sus labios... Isaac quiere cerrar los ojos para dejarse derretir sobre su palma pero, como en otras ocasiones, trató de soportar y lo enfrentó:

**"¿A qué te refieres?"**

**"Eres mío"**

La sonrisa en su rostro no era mala. Esta era la expresión real, de hecho. Ya no fingía ser un buen samaritano o un hombre de algodón de azúcar como había mostrado ser delante de su madre...

El hombre de fantasía no está allí, **solo es Félix.**

**"¿Soy tuyo? ¿Cuándo llegaste a esa conclusión?"**

**"Pasó... Después de que firmaste el contrato. Antes, posiblemente. Cuando llegué a la florería y leí el nombre en tu tarjeta."**

Se siente como si su corazón fuera a estallar de un momento para otro... Sin embargo, no había lugar para decir algo importante o conflictivo por lo que solo se mordió los labios.

Ya están delante de su apartamento y no queda tiempo.

**"Llegamos..."**

Sin quitar la mano que todavía sostiene su nuca, Félix dijo también que había sido un día divertido. Que le hizo muy feliz, que se despidiera con el niño de su parte... Isaac pasó saliva por su garganta aterradoramente seca.

**"Para poder bajar... Tienes que quitar la mano."**

Cuando logró hablar, con una voz entrecortada, la mirada de Félix cayó todavía un poco más... Exactamente en sus labios.

**"Oh si... Tengo que soltarte."**

**"Sí..."**

**"Pero antes de eso..."** La voz de Félix se volvió extrañamente baja. **"Dame un beso de buenas noches."**

Era algo que no estaba estipulado en el contrato... Pero siempre que comenzaba a quejarse hasta pelear con él, decía: **_"¿No recuerdas qué dijiste que hiciera contigo lo que quisiera?"_**

En realidad... Isaac no parecía estar en tantos problemas como decían sus palabras. Lo aceptaba, y como prueba de eso es que ya estaba moviendo los labios lentamente sobre los labios del Alfa. Con los ojos entrecerrados pero las manos juntas en su pecho. Los dedos de Félix, que sostenían su cuello, fueron retirados y puestos ahora suavemente sobre su barbilla para alzarle un poco más la cara...

Sus labios están ásperos.

No podía respirar.

Isaac subió las manos y las dejó recargadas sobre los hombros de Félix. Tuvo que agarrarlo, independientemente de si le gustara o no...

_Sus manos temblaron y terminaron por arruinarle la camisa._

**"Ah, Isaac."**

Pronto, las feromonas Alfa de Félix comenzaron a esparcirse por el auto... Era una fragancia seductora, un olor que le hacía perder la cabeza.

Su cuerpo deja de responderle.

El calor se extiende y se convierte en lava.

_Está más que perdido._

Isaac exhaló bruscamente y abrió la boca para buscar la lengua de Félix... Cuantos más besos da, cuánto más lo sostiene y lo mira y cuánto más siente sus dedos en la piel, más mareado comienza a sentirse. Está temblando, gimiendo con los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Soltó un gemido brusco.

El beso de Félix corre como si fuera una serpiente. Sube, avanza en zigzag y lo devora. _Es igual a si quisiera_ _tragárselo_ _de un solo golpe..._ ¡Ni siquiera sabía que se estaba acostumbrando tanto a eso! Tal vez, solo era que se volvía adicto a sus feromonas o a la forma en la que lo trataba.

Quería decir que **no** , pero su cuerpo tenía reacciones bastante honestas.

Sus besos no decían mentiras.

**"¡Ah, Félix!"**

El movimiento obsceno de morder sus labios parecía un reflejo inconsciente de su boca... Así que Félix dejó de moverse y separó un poco la cara.

**"Si me llamas con una expresión tan sucia, no te dejaré salir de aquí..."**

**"... ¿Por qué no entras y terminamos con esto de una vez?"**

**"¿Estaría bien, verdad?"**

Félix bajó las manos y se encargó de frotar una vez más los labios húmedos de Isaac con la punta de sus dedos.

Los ojos de Isaac lo miran fijamente por unos momentos porque, _en realidad estaba bastante confundido_.   
Esperaba una reacción diferente. Palabras un poco más emocionadas...

**"Pero hoy no, cariño. Gracias."**

Isaac sacudió sus emociones y se separó como si lo hubiera dejado en completa vergüenza. Félix dio entonces otra orden y el Sedan se apagó para que pudiera abrir la puerta y marcharse de allí. 

**"Tomará más de una semana antes de que pueda volver a verte".**

**"Lo sé."**

**"Espérame."**

Isaac se apresura a salir, igual a que si estuviera tratando de escapar de la mirada y de las manos de Félix, que ahora estaban recorriendo lentamente su mandíbula...

Se bajó del auto y tan pronto como lo hizo, el viento frío despertó su mente y mandó lejos las feromonas Alfa. Respiró hondo, cerró la puerta y el sedán de Félix comenzó entonces a alejarse de él. Avanza lento, pero la luz de sus faros gradualmente se hace más y más pequeña.

Isaac se quedó allí un largo rato... Pero la ansiedad de saber que falla siempre sin importar cuánto se esfuerce en olvidarlo, parece algo que no va a dejarlo en paz jamás.

No es como si solo pudiera lavarlo de sus manos y su cuerpo y terminar con eso.

_¿Cómo va a fluir esta relación en el futuro si ahora ya es así?_

Ya era de noche.

Isaac apretó el puño con fuerza y golpeó el mostrador con los nudillos un par de veces, pensando en la conversación, en sus besos, en su olor, en él y en el pasado que Félix ni siquiera sabía que existía. Había demasiados pensamientos inútiles rondando en su cabeza todo el tiempo... No es como si no tuviera nada que hacer porque de hecho hay mucho trabajo pero _¿Por qué está sentado entonces? ¿Por qué se siente tan en blanco?_

Isaac, que se culpaba a si mismo de todo lo malo en su vida, se puso de pie y se acomodó el delantal.

Es una tienda con más árboles y plantas en maceta que otras florerías de San Diego. Caminando hacia la salida, se metió entre cada uno de los espacios existentes entre planta y planta y comenzó a cuidar de los árboles pacientemente. Limpia las hojas de los árboles, los riega, los poda... _El tiempo sigue corriendo lo suficientemente lento como para ser aburrido una vez más_.

La mano de Isaac cuidando de los árboles, es monótona y se mueve mecánicamente al sonido del reloj.


	37. 14.1

La cara de Tony, cuando salió por la puerta, _estaba completamente blanca._

Un gran sobre se sostenía en su mano derecha. Marrón, cerrado herméticamente y con el nombre del cliente encima.   
Le había pedido al laboratorio que destruyera todos los documentos o materiales restantes, así que en este sobre están los únicos documentos existentes sobre su jefe.

_El resultado._

Tony caminó por el pasillo, calmando los rápidos latidos de su corazón en estado de agitación.

Quiere abrirlo de inmediato. Quiere sacar las hojas y comenzar a leerlas.

Habiendo soportado su corazón y el palpitar constante en sus oídos, caminó por el pasillo y entró por una puerta de emergencia. Era una bóveda abandonada y para esa situación tan delicada, resultó ser más que conveniente...

Era difícil esperar el elevador así que Tony, quien casi azotó la puerta de la salida de emergencia cuando entró por ella, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y, justo antes de entrar a un nuevo cubículo en la planta baja, rasgó el sobre.

_Estar desesperado es poco._

Ya tiene el corazón en la garganta

El cabello de Félix e Isaac fue fácil de conseguir debido a la noche que pasaron juntos en el yate... El problema en realidad, _fue Benjamin._ Podría haberle encargado eso al guardaespaldas que contrataron para él, pero lo que Tony quería hacer necesitaba el máximo de discreción posible. Incluso si se lo encargaba a un hombre bastante tonto o despreocupado, no se sentía bien dejando que alguien más lo hiciera.

No. _Tenía que conseguirlo de alguna manera y por sus propios medios_.

En problema es que tomar el pelo de un niño de cuatro años no fue tan fácil como pensaba que sería. En primer lugar, porque tuvo que hacerlo el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños... Benjamin estaba ocupado jugando y nadie lograba que se quedara quieto. Tony terminó hablando con Jack una y otra vez y juntos organizaron una especie de plan improvisado: Ocuparon el caballo como señuelo así que incluso Félix participó inconscientemente. Cuándo lo subió al caballo y mientras estaba muy ocupado atando las correas, Jack le puso el sombrerito y entonces, **Crash** , le arrancó un par de cabellos.

Tony envió todo inmediatamente después a un laboratorio de pruebas genéticas... _Las que finalmente tiene en este sobre de la mano._ Pruebas genéticas para conocer si Félix era el padre de Benjamin y también para saber si Isaac era en realidad "La mamá"

El sonido de estar rompiendo el sobre a todo lo largo sonó bruscamente en la habitación vacía... 

Tony estaba muy nervioso.

El sobre se abrió con dificultad gracias a su mano húmeda y entonces... _Unos dedos largos se_ _superpusieron_ _a los suyos._

Tenía la punta de un cuchillo tocándole el cuello.

Era imposible. Allí en donde estaba, incluso el más pequeño sonido tenía que haberse escuchado muy fuerte. Debió saber de inmediato cuando alguien más abrió la puerta y también cuando caminó por las escaleras de acero...  
Si bajó tan rápido como para estar allí junto a él, debió darse a notar...

Pero no.

El desconocido tenía una especie de energía misteriosamente fuerte alrededor de él... Era ridículo sentir que podría matarlo en cualquier momento si tuviera ganas de hacerlo, pero así era. El miedo era absolutamente real.

Tony tragó saliva.

**"¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Sabes lo que hay en ese sobre?"**

Tony habló con una voz poderosa que no mostró ningún tipo de emoción... Pero el hombre igual no dice nada.

El cuchillo se apretó todavía más contra su cuello.

El cuchillo era delgado y liso. Hoja de doble filo y codificación negra, de rango superior. Le da un vistazo, la forma de los dientes en sierra le dicen que está utilizando un **Gerber Mark II**. Sí. Es bastante profesional.

**"¿Qué quieres que haga?"**

Cuando se lo preguntó en voz baja, el hombre golpeó la cintura de Tony con su rodilla y luego metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón... Esto significa que quiere sacar su billetera.

Tony se dio cuenta, y sacó por él la billetera que en realidad tenía en el bolsillo delantero.

**"Oye, estás cometiendo un gran error".**

**"... "**

**"Escúchame, es un error terrible de verdad".**

La voz de Tony se extendió todavía más por todo el cuarto... _Pero el hombre igual finge no escucharlo._ Extendió la mano y tocó el brazo izquierdo de Tony. De nuevo frunció el ceño y se quedó inmóvil mientras miraba como le robaban decenas de miles de dólares en dos relojes de lujo y cinco anillos con diamantes. Por último, le arrebató incluso el sobre que tenía en la mano y lo revisó. La expresión de Tony es dura...

Se endureció todavía más.

**"Mira, ese sobre no tiene valor para ti".**

Tony giró rápidamente su cuerpo y sostuvo el cuchillo con una sola mano, bajó su muñeca e intentó golpearlo en el estómago pero el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás con bastante facilidad. Luego, le dobló la mano con fuerza así que Tony, que tenía la frente arrugada y las cejas juntas, le aventó un puñetazo a la cara y luego le dio otro justo en el pecho.

Aunque es viejo y ya no tiene nada de práctica, lleva mucho tiempo en este mundo. Sus huesos eran gruesos y fuertes porque había estado trabajando en entrenarlos para proteger a Félix... Cualquiera que se atreviera a enfrentar la habilidad de Tony, definitivamente no era inteligente.

Entonces Tony logró levantar y bajarle el brazo para darle la vuelta. El hombre sostiene un cuchillo en la mano y lo apunta a su pecho... Pero ni siquiera parece querer atacarlo. En realidad, no está herido ahora porque son puras acciones de defensa.

**"¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Llevas el arma solo para amenazarme o qué?"**

Un hombre alto y con un buen cuerpo tenía un sobre en una mano y un cuchillo caro en la otra. Estaba usando ropa negra. Cuello de tortuga, pantalón ajustado, guantes negros, botas negras y una capucha en la cabeza. Llevaba una máscara así que no había forma de ver sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios o incluso uno solo de sus cabellos... Fue realmente minucioso en esconderse. ¡Ni siquiera puede decir a ciencia cierta que altura tiene porque sus botas tienen tacones!

**"No sé quién eres, pero ni creas que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente".**

Cuando Tony murmuró esto, el hombre comienza a enrollar el sobre y finalmente lo pone en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. También guarda el cuchillo así que Tony inmediatamente se ríe... 

Fue en ese momento que el ladrón formó un puño, tomó impulso y comenzó a atacar a una velocidad bastante potente. Ataque tras ataque hasta lograr golpearle la mandíbula y hacerle la cabeza toda para atrás.

Tony se quedó en el suelo, esperando por algo que nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos...

Un sudor frío corre por su espalda. Ya ni siquiera siente que esté respirando bien... Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentir este tipo de tensión así que su garganta está seca y sus hombros están apretados.

El robo fue algo bastante relajado realmente. Un único puñetazo limpio directo a su cara.

**"¿Quién carajo eres, idiota?"**

Lo insulta, pero el hombre sigue estando en silencio.

No sabe de dónde vino el tipo, pero era una situación alarmante. No le importaba su billetera ni sus relojes o los malditos anillos... Pero ese era el resultado de la prueba de paternidad de Félix y Benjamín, y estaba siendo robado por alguien no identificado.

_Si el resultado se escapa fuera de la bahía..._

Tenía que recuperarlo de ese ladrón de alguna manera, así que se levantó de nuevo.

El ladrón, que seguía todavía frente a él, caminó lentamente. Ni siquiera se apresuró o pareció esforzarse.

Fue un movimiento extraño.

Tony instintivamente levantó los brazos a la posición defensiva y sin embargo, el ladrón balanceó la pierna derecha en un semicírculo que iba dirigido a su rodilla.

**Boom**

Solo escuchó el sonido del aire dividiéndose. Al mismo tiempo, Tony, perdió rápidamente su centro y rodó al suelo con demasiada intensidad... No lo parecía a primera vista, pero le había dolido de una manera terrible y el shock ocasionó que sus ojos se desenfocaran. Trató de levantarse de inmediato, pero el ágil movimiento del ladrón había sido muy efectivo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de repente era lo único que podía escuchar.

Se escapó.

Tony ni siquiera podía gemir... **¿Pero qué mierda?** ¡Una situación completamente ridícula!

Mientras se estiraba en el suelo frío, Tony miraba la puerta donde había desaparecido.

**"¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?"**

Un suspiro frustrado fluyó durante mucho tiempo. Su cabeza estaba complicada. ¿Cómo puede ser "El brazo derecho" de Félix si no pudo proteger un maldito sobre? Se avergonzó de inmediato de todo, de lo que había pasado y de haberle pedido al laboratorio que eliminara los resultados de las pruebas genéticas.

Tony se puso en cuclillas, le dio un golpe al suelo y después, cerró los ojos


	38. 14.2

**< Tony irá por ti. Estate preparado.>**

Fue el viernes por la tarde que recibió un mensaje de texto sin previo aviso...

_El primer contacto en dos semanas y media._

Isaac se frotó la frente con una expresión avergonzada mientras leía el mensaje de Félix una y otra vez... ¿Para qué tendría que estar preparando? ¿Por qué Tony? No puede pensar en nada más que en eso, así que hace un ramo sin ningún motivo y luego va y arregla una maceta que en realidad no necesitaba de ningún cambio.

Trató de pasar el tiempo restante como si no lo estuviera esperando... En silencio.

Sin embargo, no importa cuánto le guste estar en su tienda, la última palabra de Félix sigue girando a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que ya había podado el mismo árbol varias veces solo cuando miró accidentalmente el desastre que tenía a los pies.

Terminó por intentar respirar hondo para relajarse.

**"Maldita sea... Me estoy volviendo loco."**

Isaac murmuró esto para sí mismo, sin energía. Se quitó los guantes y regresó a su asiento...

Entonces, casi como si lo hubiera invocado, la campana que estaba colgado en la puerta comenzó a sonar con fuerza. Cuando volvió la cabeza, Jack estaba allí. Parado como si fuera un oso pardo gigantesco.

**".... Me dijeron que Tony era quién vendría."**

Jack dice que **no** , moviendo de un lado a otro una cabeza bastante grande.

**"¿Está ocupado?"**

**"Estoy aquí en su lugar porque él está acostado ahora."**

**"Vaya ¿Por qué?"**

**"Ayer volvió un poco herido. Al parecer lo asaltaron."**

**"... Bueno, no te ofendas ¿Pero quién iba a querer asaltarlos a ustedes** **?"**

Jack solo levantó los hombros.


	39. 15

**"Sobre el robo... ¿Está bien? ¿Está herido?"**

Cuando le preguntó, cuidadosamente, Jack suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

**"No es nada. Solo tiene algunos pequeños moretones en las piernas y en los brazos... El shock emocional es lo que me preocupa".**

**"¿Shock?"**

**"Ya sabes, es la segunda persona más importante de nuestra organización así que seguramente siente como si le hubiese fallado a todos. ¿Es cierto que le robaron a Tony Costa? ¿Ese Tony Costa? Cosas como esas"**

Jack estaba muy entretenido hablando de esto y de lo otro... Pero pronto notó que Isaac estaba de pie en completo silencio, con la cara vuelta un problema y los brazos cruzados. Tose y cambia de tema.

**"Pero bueno, Tony va a estar bien... Tú eres quien tendría que preocuparse por ver al jefe. Ya sabes, algo de preparación te vendría bien."**

La mente de Isaac se volvió a poner toda confusa. Abrió los ojos un poco más y preguntó:

**"¿Para qué tengo que prepararme?"**

No sabe que decirle, porque Félix siempre le da órdenes sin ningún otro tipo de explicación.

**"No lo sé... Solo dijo,** **_"Tan pronto como aterrice, tráeme al florista."_ ** **Y yo le dije ¡Por supuesto!"**

**"¿Va a llegar hoy? ¿Dónde estaba?"**

Isaac, que no sabía nada sobre el horario de Félix, preguntó todo esto de inmediato y con bastante curiosidad. Jack dijo:

**"Fue a Italia para ver a sus abuelos. Me informaron que llegaría al aeropuerto el día de hoy así que en realidad ya no tendría que tardar."**

Jack miró su reloj... Ya estaba oscuro afuera así que eso significaba que la hora de la cena se estaba acercando.

Él venía volando desde Italia, dos semanas trabajando, y lo quería ver.

**"Debería ir a descansar".**

Mientras confesaba sus preocupaciones, Jack abrió los ojos con todas sus ganas. Parecía pensar que había enloquecido.

**"¿Qué dices? Oye, ¿Qué dices del jefe? En el pasado lo ví aguantar una semana entera sin dormir ni una sola vez. Es una persona entrenada, que se fijó en un hombre bastante ordinario y débil. Ya te lo dije ¡Preocúpate de ti mismo!"**

Isaac lo miró y asintió

**"Tienes razón..."**

**"Así que pienso ¿Eres más genial de lo que aparentas?"**

Jack preguntó esto de pronto.

**"¿Qué quieres decir...?"**

**"¿Por qué querría el jefe ver al señor florista de inmediato? ¿Por qué tú precisamente? Fijarse en ti, y a un paso tan acelerado..."**

**"... "**

**"No parece que solo te quiera para follar..."**

Isaac recordó el lunes por un momento, el contrato que ya había pasado... _Y que quién estaba triste por eso era él, no Félix._

Y entonces dijo:

**"Es cierto ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?"**

Isaac seguía en un semblante serio aunque Jack lo miraba de una manera un tanto amable. También parecía como si fuera un asunto de vida o muerte:

 **"No estoy en condiciones de dar consejos, pero pienso que es importante".** La voz gruesa de Jack sonó bastante potente así que Isaac se despertó de sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza. **"Si puedes, sería mejor que te alistes adecuadamente para su RUT".**

**"¿Qué quieres decir ahora?"**

Tan pronto como preguntó, sus ojos se volvieron a una pequeña bolsa de plástico que le estaba tendiendo.

**"No sé cómo será el jefe cuando está con alguien que parece tener muy buena afinidad con él... Tampoco sé cuáles son tus métodos de preparación, pero te conseguí un enema y otras cosas más"**

**"... "**

**"El jefe no es precisamente una persona amable cuando está cuerdo ¿Verdad? Si supieras lo que yo sé, no estarías tan casual y no le hubieras dicho que lo ayudarías. Estoy preocupado porque tienes un niño..."**

Isaac, que solamente lo escuchaba hablar, simplemente lo miró fijamente de nuevo y movió la cabeza de un lado para otro. No parpadeó ni una sola vez.

De pronto se sintió todo cansado y seco.

**"No te preocupes por mí."**

**"Tal vez no lo quieras, pero..."**

**"Tengo que ir al baño."**

Jack se encogió de hombros, diciéndole que se apresurara porque tenían que buscar a Félix pronto. Acercó un taburete a la puerta y esperó por él justo allí, tal vez porque no le tenía confianza o porque así era su entrenamiento... ¿Quién sabe?

Isaac entró al baño y cerró la puerta lentamente. Tan pronto como se dio la vuelta y miró el lavabo y el inodoro, se permitió recargarse contra la madera y se dejó caer al piso como si la energía se le hubiera perdido de pronto. Soltó un largo suspiro...  
Con la cabeza vacía, sacó el enema que le había preparado. También tenía loción, condones... Entonces tuvo que levantarse a toda prisa para buscar en el botiquín que estaba detrás del espejo. _Las palabras de Tony hicieron que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas y calientes_.

Siempre parecía que no era completamente él cada vez que hablaban de Félix.

Golpeó su cara, como si tratara de despertarse, y esta vez metió la mano y sacó una caja que estaba hasta el fondo: Las tabletas pequeñas se juntan en un empaque plano sin letras ni imágenes porque lo menos que necesitaba era que alguien se metiera y descubriera que era un Omega.  
Últimamente estaba tomando inhibidores constantemente. Por supuesto, ya había tomado el del mes... ¡Pero todo esto le hace pensar que va a enfrentarse a un Félix diferente esta noche!

El asustado Isaac tomó dos o tres píldoras a la vez y las tragó sin agua. Espera que la feromona Omega no se escape ahora, sin importar cuántas feromonas Alfa le rocíe.

Incluso si lo rasga de pies a cabeza y su semen le llena las entrañas hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Incluso si lo hace de la peor manera posible y lo destroza, _él está allí para aguantar._

Isaac rompió el enema y tiró toda la bolsa a la basura.

_//Enema: Es el procedimiento de introducir líquidos en el recto a través del ano. Los enemas pueden llevarse a cabo por razones médicas o de higiene//_


	40. 15.1

Tan pronto como llegaron al aeropuerto, Félix se dirigió directamente a un hotel en lugar de a su casa.

El hotel que Tony reservó estaba en Coronado Island, el hotel más antiguo de San Diego y un famoso destino turístico. ¡El complejo más grande en la costa del Pacífico de América del Norte! Un hotel que está dividido en varias villas y recintos hoteleros...

Y fue en el apartado llamado _"Beach_ _Village_ _"_ donde Félix arrojó su equipaje tan pronto como entró.

Hay edificios individuales esparcidos por cada uno de los lugares y sin embargo, el interior de todos era el mismo que el de una típica suite en un hotel normal... Había visto que las villas con patios conectados a la playa parecían pequeñas casas particulares de Roma. Que tenían una cocina enorme y una sala de estar equipada con sillones y dos televisiones de plasma, todo frente a un patio inmenso.   
Existían muchas razones por las que Félix había elegido este lugar entre varios otros hoteles de lujo. Tenía una reputación intachable, el presidente y todo tipo de celebridades se quedaban aquí cuando visitaban San Diego por lo que él también quería hacerlo. El jefe siempre era arrogante y bastante infantil con lo que deseaba y sin embargo... La razón principal era que el ambiente de la villa donde una playa de agua cristalina se extendía más allá del dormitorio era... _Bastante romántico_. Un edificio de madera blanca que tenía un techo rojo y un patio con arena fina...

Se veía hermoso en los folletos pero no tanto en persona.

**"Es famoso... Pero bastante serio ¿Esta es la habitación? ¿Dices que esto es una suite? ¿Para quién exactamente?"**

Mientras recorría las habitaciones, Félix parecía estar bastante nervioso... De hecho, él poseía varias villas en todo el mundo, incluído en el sur de Italia. Tenía islas en el mar mediterráneo, dónde el paisaje era tan espectacular como para pensar que era un paraíso en la tierra. Contaba con cabañas, granjas y prados a su nombre así que, no importaba que le llamaran Suite a esto, es del tamaño de su sótano.

Ah...

Debió llevar a Isaac al mediterráneo, debió llevarlo a Italia y quedarse con él... Quiere tener una cita, pero solo pueden dormir en un lugar que parece un maldito sótano.

**"Mierda, para esto nos hubiéramos quedado en casa."**

Después de ser golpeado por un ladrón el día de ayer, Tony, que estaba luchando con un shock traumático, se secaba una y otra vez la frente que se le llenaba constantemente de sudor.

Intentó respirar hondo, mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo.

En lugar de ir directamente por Isaac, decidió pedirle a Jack que fuera por él. No se sentía mal o débil o lo suficientemente herido como para no hacerlo, es solo que no tenía cara para ver al hombre.   
Si supiera lo que había pasado, si supiera lo que había hecho y descubriera que incluso había puesto en juego la seguridad del niño... Entonces, Isaac...

Lo lamentaba infinitamente, pero no era tiempo de llorar por la leche derramada.

**"Esto es lo mejor de San Diego"**

**"Lo mejor... ¿Qué edad tiene esta construcción? ¿120 años?"**

**"130 años. Por lo tanto, fue designado como un edificio histórico."**

**"Pura madera vieja..."**

**"Pero esta villa en particular no es tan antigua."**

Tony intentó con todas sus fuerzas enfrentarse a Félix, pero ni siquiera parecía querer oírlo.

El hombre miró a su alrededor y se sentó en un sofá suave, aparentemente forrado de terciopelo rojo. Las paredes tienen incrustación de vidrio, las puertas son francesas. Es una estructura donde se puede disfrutar de la playa desde cualquiera de sus vistas pero, desafortunadamente, ahora ya está oscuro por lo que no se puede ver nada.

Solo está, el sonido de las olas. El mar negro que parece triste.

**"Cuanto más miras, más terrible me parece".**

Mientras barre el lugar, Tony suspira.

**"Ahora está oscuro, pero será espectacular cuando salga el sol por la mañana..."**

**"Tony ¿Has visto salir el sol en el oeste del Océano Pacífico?"**

**"Hmmm... No."**

**"Exacto."**

**"Bueno, incluso si no puede verse la manera en la que el sol sale sobre el mar, una vez que esté todo luminoso definitivamente será muy bonito".**

**"Mejor cállate. Eres demasiado ruidoso y estás haciendo que me duela la cabeza".**

Tony lo miró fijamente. Sí, en definitivo es demasiado famoso por su personalidad complicada. Y él sabe mejor que nadie que no hay nada que parezca bueno cuando Félix está tan molesto

**"Maldición, yo... Quería pedirle que saliera conmigo".**

Pero gracias a las palabras de Félix, Tony abrió los ojos hasta un nivel verdaderamente increíble.

**"¿Salir? ¿Salir con Isaac? ¿Salir como... En una pareja?"**

**"¿Te estás quedando sordo o tu cerebro finalmente decidió detenerse?"**

**"Es que... Todos pensábamos que esto era debido a su próximo celo."**

**"No quiero algo de una sola noche esta vez. Yo de verdad, de verdad quiero estar con él... Creo, que incluso lo amo".**

Tenía curiosidad y por eso preguntó... ¡Pero demonios!

Tony estaba bastante aturdido.

Amor.

Amor.

**¿Amor?**

¿En qué estaba pensando? Solo tenían un contrato entre ellos ¿Cierto? ¿¡¡Cierto!!? ¿Qué se estaba perdiendo esta vez? ¡Y justo después de lo que había pasado con los documentos!

Tony, que estaba pensando muy rápido, se sentía desconcertado y no entendía que hacer a continuación. Tal vez solo... ¿Tenía que decirle sus sospechas sobre el niño? Si hubiera tenido las pruebas allí con él todo sería más fácil pero...

_Si de todos modos el hombre le gusta..._

La cara de Tony ahora es más aterradora que nunca antes. Sí, se ha convertido en una estatua de mármol porque hasta el tono de piel es igual.

**"Jefe, entonces... Sobre Isaac..."**

Sin embargo, no podía decir que fuera completamente valiente cuando estaba frente a él, así que solo cerró la boca.

Fue en ese momento, _cuando se escuchó un sonido de golpeteo incesante desde afuera de la puerta..._ Tony, que intentó dar un último esfuerzo y hacerle saber lo que pasaba antes de que todo se pusiera mucho peor, fue tomado de los hombros en el último momento.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo? Creo que la persona que invité está aquí, ¡Pero no estás abriendo!"**

**"No, tengo que decirle algo antes de eso..."**

**"Será después, abre."**

Félix, que tuvo que correr para arreglarse el cabello y arreglarse la ropa también, de pronto pareció bastante animado...

Tony tuvo que rendirse y caminar a la puerta principal, dejando de lado el asunto de decirle la verdad. O lo que creía que era la verdad, al menos.

Quitó el seguro.

Tony abrió la puerta y apareció el hombre que menos quería ver sobre el planeta.

**"¿Tony? Escuché que estabas acostado ¿Estás bien?"**

Intentó alejarse lo antes posible, pero Isaac inclinó la cabeza en un ángulo extraño y saludó a Tony para luego hacerle una pregunta así de directa. ¿Parecía que estaba bien acaso?

**"Sí, no es nada realmente."**

**"Bueno... Me alegro".**

Isaac sonrió, _pero Tony estaba llorando por dentro._

**"Tony, Jack, ya pueden irse".**

Entonces Félix, que los miraba a los dos desde la puerta del baño principal, dio un mensaje inmediato y concreto que no podían permitirse ignorar...

Tony, que observó la espalda amplia y fuerte de Isaac un último momento, sacudió la cabeza con una expresión sombría y luego, se juntó con Jack y ocultó la cara.

Salieron.

Cerraron.

**"Te ves mucho mejor ahora, pero ¿Estás bien?"**

Jack preguntó desde un lado, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta... Ya ni siquiera sabe por quién tiene que preocuparse, ¿Por Isaac? ¿Por él mismo? ¿Por el hombre que dice cosas sobre romance aunque no sabe nada sobre ello?

Parece este uno de esos momentos lamentables.


	41. 15.2

Isaac miró a Félix por unos minutos...

Justo como Jack dijo, aunque ha estado volando y viajando sin parar desde hace más de dos semanas, ni siquiera parece estar cansado o fatigado. Está limpio, ordenado, bien vestido. En realidad _¿No está demasiado pulcro? ¿Se bañó?_

**"¿Qué... Estás mirando?"**

**"Pensaba que ya pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pude abrazarte..."**

**"Yo ni siquiera noté que no estabas."**

**"Pues para mí se sintió como dos meses."** Mientras se acercaba, agarró la muñeca de Isaac e intentó subirle la barbilla... Él inclinó su cabeza sin darse cuenta de que estaba actuando así. Miró hacia abajo. **"¿No crees que es un buen momento para abrazarnos?"**

Recordó todo lo que Jack le había dicho en la florería... **"No parece que solo te quiera para follar"** Eran puntos bastante exactos. Por un momento parecía que se había olvidado de todo, _menos de él_. Pidió verlo tan pronto como regresara de Italia y ahora estaban en un hotel. Le había mandando mensajes, todo el tiempo.

**"No hoy, gracias."**

**"Vaya ¿Te estás desquitando por algo? Estuve teniendo sexo contigo y besándote sin parar pero ¿No puedes abrazarme?"**

Cuando le preguntó esto, Isaac dejó que sus cejas se elevaran. Quiere decirle que **no** y quiere decirle que se apresure para que pueda tomar un taxi y volver a casa... Pero no se le ocurre nada para refutarle.

Félix es como un niño mimado que inclina su cuerpo y no espera palabras ni órdenes.

Junta sus labios...

Sus ojos se abren con su beso, el que se encarga de chuparle los labios hasta hacer un sonido húmedo y apasionado que solo incrementa en intensidad... Como la última vez, Isaac tuvo que sostenerlo de los hombros para poder continuar con eso.

_Era un sentimiento bastante sensual._

**"Ahora me siento mejor".**

**"..."**

**"¿Me creerías si te dijera que estaba estresado porque quería besarte todo el tiempo que estuve en Italia?"**

**"No."**

**"Pensé que dirías eso... ¿Siempre tienes que ser un personaje tan pesado?"** Los ojos de Félix son estrechos... Era una sonrisa que parecía tratar deliberadamente de encantar a las personas. **"Pero eso me encanta. No me gustan los perros que agachan las orejas y corren lejos cuando encuentran un depredador. Eres agresivo y hermoso. En la punta de estos labios bonitos, aparecen palabras sangrientas sin ningún tipo de filtración... Que sexy."**

Frotó su boca con el pulgar... Y eso le pareció obsceno y emocionante ¿Es por sus ojos o por qué le hace cosquillas?

El calor parecía estar extendiéndose.

Isaac, avergonzado, trató de quitarse de su camino... Pero ese hombre lo sostuvo más fuerte para evitar esto.

El dolor en el agarre aumentó.

**"¿Cenaste?"**

**"... Todavía no."**

**"No he comido tampoco ¿Quieres... Acompañarme a cenar?"**

**"¿Una cena?"**

Isaac, que solo esperaba algo picante como cuando se reunieron por última vez, de repente se sintió todo confuso...

Félix le pasó el folleto que dejaban en cada habitación.

**"Sí... ¿Te gustaría tener servicio a la habitación? ¿O quieres salir y comer? Este sigue siendo un hotel muy famoso y tiene varios restaurantes ¿Qué quieres? Solo dímelo."**

Mirando el folleto, que tenía una breve introducción a los restaurantes y bares del hotel, Félix murmuraba que este hacía margaritas muy buenas pero este otro tenía una comida española de lujo. Isaac se rascó la mejilla...  
Ahora que lo piensa, sería la primera vez que comería con él. En el yate no pudo tocar la comida que habían preparado debido al mareo y en la casa de su madre, en La Jolla, estaba completamente concentrado en Benjamin y su gelatina.

Se sentía apretado por dentro. Estresado... _Cómo con gastritis._

**"Dime la verdad, Félix ¿No estás aquí para que te pague lo del lunes pasado?"**

Mientras trataba de ignorar su extraño dolor de estómago con una conversación diferente, Félix, que miraba alrededor de la habitación, levantó los ojos y le miró:

**"Por supuesto que debería".**

**"Entonces ahora..."**

**"Pero tengo hambre. Vamos a comer primero."**

¡Isaac pensaba que sería mejor que lo matara en la cama en lugar de cenar mientras se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que estaba más que nervioso! Pero Félix lo había ignorado ahora y lo haría siempre que intentara cambiarle de tema.

**"Isaac, que estés caliente es bastante excitante, pero acabo de volar de Italia y no he comido ni siquiera un pan. También soy un ser humano, no vivo solo de semen."**

Sus palabras inmediatamente cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Estaba tan avergonzado que Isaac tuvo que sentarse y después, desvió la mirada y fingió ver el folleto otra vez.

_Desear que la tierra se lo tragara era poco._

**"Ahora, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Llamamos al servicio o salimos a comer?"**

Isaac sacudió la cabeza. Sería más fácil si Félix decidiera... ¿No fue siempre así? ¿Por qué ahora le está preguntando?

Miró a Félix con un tono suplicante pero él cerró la boca. Solo esperaba una respuesta.

**"¿Puedo elegir algo... Normal?**

**"Sí."**

**"Entonces, solo vamos a tomar una cerveza y... Veamos que hay en el menú".**

Era Isaac quien estaba nervioso porque lo iban a dejar solo, en un espacio cerrado, y con ese hombre... Pensó que si comía algo simple y tomaba una cerveza, aliviaría su impresionante tensión.

**"Cerveza... Eso tampoco sería malo".**


	42. 16

**"Cerveza... Eso tampoco sería malo".**

Si Isaac parecía contento con eso, entonces él también lo estaba.

Félix se puso de pie de inmediato, mostrando un físico fuerte y hermosamente entrenado... Y mientras está de pie, el espacio de pronto parece ponerse bastante estrecho. Se siente un poco como estar acorralado.

Es abrumador.

**"Está bastante apretado".**

**"¿Verdad que sí?"**

Pero Isaac lo había dicho mientras miraba la parte de atrás de Félix. Su espalda en ese traje, ese saco tan ajustado. Su presencia...  
Se avergonzó en un segundo, _así que ya no dijo nada._

**"A decir verdad, ni siquiera sabía que este lugar era tan estrecho. Solo lo reservé porque es famoso. Pero ya ves, cuando entré se veía justo así".**

Los ojos de Isaac se abrieron de inmediato.

**"Yo no me refería a... Este es el famoso "Hotel de Coronado" ¿No es verdad? ¿Y no te gustó? ¿Hablas en serio?"**

Ya conocía el **"Hotel de Coronado"** pero nunca hubiera pensado que sería enorme incluso por dentro ¿No era lo suficientemente caro para él o qué es lo que pasaba? ¡Para llegar a la habitación Jack tuvo que conducir por media hora! ¡Media hora desde la entrada!   
Hay magníficos edificios y playas de arena blanca, impresionantes vistas nocturnas y un ambiente alegre ideal para una tarde de descanso. Era precioso. ¡Ni siquiera parecía que estuviera todavía en San Diego!

**"Está perfectamente bien".**

**"... ¿En serio?"**

En respuesta a las palabras serenas de Isaac, la expresión de Félix se libera lentamente.

**"Sí. Bueno... Es agradable estar en una villa tan grande. Esta es la primera vez para mí así que definitivamente parece algo sacado de una película. Es el mismo ambiente ¿Sabes? Sería agradable poder ver la playa cuando salga el sol".**

Seguro el escenario en la playa va a cambiar mucho con la llegada del día... Es, un lugar en donde pasarías todo el día tendido en un banco, bebiendo cerveza y mirando el mar. Con unas enormes gafas de sol y un sombrero ridículo de paja. ¿No era esta una escena vista a menudo en los anuncios de bienes raíces? Solo faltaba que por la noche hicieran una fogata en el patio para beber vino sentados junto a ella...

Isaac sonrió ante su imaginación tan relajada.

El cielo negro y el mar abierto eran bastante buenos. El sonido de las olas se escuchaba desde lejos y lo hacía sentir lleno de calma... Estaría bien si solo se quitara los zapatos, se olvidara del hecho de que su vida era un completo y total desastre y se sentara en el patio. Tomando cerveza, con la brisa marina justo en su cara.

Estaba emocionado de estar al lado de Félix... _Pero eso era algo que ya había aprendido a ocultar como un verdadero profesional._

**"Me hace muy feliz que todo esto te guste tanto".**

Una voz se escuchó desde su costado y se le clavó con fuerza en los oídos...

Isaac miraba todavía por la ventana así que, cuando dirigió toda su atención al hombre que estaba justo a su lado, **sus labios fueron tragados de inmediato**. A diferencia de antes, este era un beso que no se quedaba al margen. _Era demasiado intenso..._ Y cuando se pone así, siempre siente que no le queda más remedio que sostenerle de los hombros para aguantar su paso. Es realmente un beso violento que frota cada esquina de su boca con la punta de la lengua y muerde sus labios para que duela y tiemble entre sus manos...

En un momento, la energía en sus extremidades cayó por completo. Se le doblaron las rodillas y sintió que sus pies se habían vuelto terriblemente inútiles.

**"Ah, ah... Vamos a detenernos un minuto..."**

Pero Félix sigue besando sus labios, su barbilla y sus mejillas... No hubo ninguna duda en frotar, lamer y morder, con los labios húmedos, cada zona que considerara altamente sensible...

Lo está abrazando tan fuerte.

Su respiración está aumentando tanto...

_Su corazón está siendo aplastado por el corazón de Félix._

Cree que podría estarlo disfrutando demasiado, cree que le gusta mucho más que en otras ocasiones así que ahora tiene miedo.

**"Félix..."**

**"Maldición, traté de estar relajado y soportar, ¡Pero nada sale como quiero últimamente! En mi cabeza todo era perfecto... Y en la realidad lo único perfecto eres tú."**

Como un perro grande, Félix puso toda la cara en su cuello y comenzó a olfatearlo.

**"No... Si no nos vamos a cenar ahora, voy a terminar por comerte justo aquí. Y no quiero."**

Félix se alejó como si le estuviera costando la vida entera... Se limpió los labios húmedos con el dorso de la mano y caminó a través de la habitación como si fuera un animal enojado.

Estaba respirando con fuerza. Sus manos temblaban así que tuvo que caminar un poco más y dar un par de vueltas. Como jadeaba, Félix abrió todas las puertas y las ventanas y solo entonces, se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás... El viento que soplaba con fuerza dispersó toda su deslumbrante cabellera rubia hacía un lado. _Era hermoso,_ incluso con los ojos oscurecidos y perdidos...

El hombre lo mira otra vez y corre de inmediato hacía él, guiado únicamente por la necesidad de abrazarlo y besarle el cuello.

**"Ah, ah... Ah..."**

**"Está bien, tranquilo..."**

**"Mi cabeza... Yo no... No puedo..."**

Isaac lucha por calmarlo, pero se da cuenta en un instante de que solo está siendo aventado hacía atrás...

Paso por paso.

_Y todo está terriblemente lleno de feromonas Alfa._

Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, pero la nueva pupila negra de Félix todavía lo estaba mirando.

**"Eres tú ¿Verdad? ¡Eres tú!"**

**"... ¿Félix?"**

**"Eres mi o..."**

Así que le dio un puñetazo.


	43. 16.1

Olvidó que era viernes por la noche y sugirió salir a tomar una cerveza cuando tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido ir por un café.

Isaac ya se sintió culpable por muchas cosas como para todavía agregarle una más.

El bar del hotel, que se encuentra justo a un lado de la playa, era bastante ruidoso. Música estruendosa, sonidos y charlas, risas de mujeres y de hombres. Varios sonidos diversos que se juntan y se pierden... _Y él solamente podía pensar en que lo había golpeado._ Dios santo.

Isaac, que no estaba del todo familiarizado con un ambiente así de noble, pasa el tiempo leyendo la etiqueta en la botella de cerveza que tiene en la mano antes de vaciarla completamente en su vaso ... A diferencia suya, Félix no está más ruidoso ni más extraño de lo habitual. Su actitud en la realidad es muy consistente. Sentado en silencio, bebe cerveza y mete comida en su boca de poco en poco.

Lo miró un momento: Un hombre sorprendentemente bello, donde quiera que pongas la mirada. Brilla sin falta, incluso en estos lugares tan apagados. Tiene un tenedor en la mano, corta todo en pedazos pequeños, mastica en silencio y no habla hasta terminar todo.

Incluso en la casa de su madre, _parecía estar empapado de unos modales bastante serios._

Es como alguien de la realeza. Un hombre extraño.

**"No comes y solamente te quedas mirándome. Sé que soy guapo, pero si sigues así vas a terminar absorbiendo todo mi encanto."**

Isaac finalmente se volteó y tomó la cerveza.

**"Me sorprendió que tus modales para comer fueran impecables".**

Y también que actuara tan como si nada después de que estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza en la habitación.

Para ser coherente con lo que Isaac estaba pensando, Félix tomó un pedazo de pollo con un tenedor y levantó los hombros: **"Bueno, mi abuelo fue muy estricto conmigo. De hecho, creo que me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba conocer sobre etiqueta cuando tenía la edad de Benjamin..."**

**"Debe ser una persona maravillosa".**

**"No del todo. Es un viejo horrible que dispara, mata y aplasta gente como si fueran moscas en una mesa."**

Su abuelo era el jefe de la gran mafia italiana y ciertamente, no puede imaginarse como fue vivir y crecer con él...

**"Ya."**

**"Pero sí, aprendí mucho de mi abuelo. Incluso todavía lo hago... Es muy inteligente, siempre tiene un libro en la mano ¿Sabes?"**

Su cara, murmurando cosas con una expresión severa, se fue haciendo suave sin que pudiera evitarlo. _Era la cara de un nieto que amaba mucho a su abuelo._

Lo miró otra vez. Ahora se siente como si estuviera sentado, bebiendo cerveza con un amigo antiguo.

**"Bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? ¿Puedes sentarte en lugares públicos durante mucho tiempo?"**

Isaac de repente apartó los ojos de Félix y miró a su alrededor. El gobierno y los militares siempre están observando y, antes de decirle algo importante... Quería escuchar como manejaba su vida normal. Ya le parecía increíble que caminara por el centro de San Diego a la luz del día pero estar allí es más peligroso. Sentado y relajado en un bar lleno de gente.

Sentía curiosidad y mucha preocupación.

**"Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera".**

**"No eres un ciudadano común y corriente".**

**"No soy un ciudadano común, sino el mejor de los ciudadanos".**

**¿Un "buen" ciudadano que mata a todos los otros ciudadanos?**

Lo miró, con los ojos pequeños. Parecía que la palabra **"duda"** estaba bastante marcada en su frente.

**"¿Qué? Soy un muy buen ciudadano."**

**"Dime ¿Hace cuánto votaste?"**

Félix, que había estado bebiendo cerveza a grandes tragos, solamente levantó los hombros

 **"¿** **Reportaste** **tus impuestos?"**

**"... Todavía no".**

**"Entonces, ¿Cuándo es tu declaración de impuestos personal?"**

**"Abril ¿Pero por qué estás...? ¿Por qué estás preguntando cuándo necesito presentar una declaración de impuestos?"** Entonces Félix cruza los brazos y se recuesta contra el respaldo de la silla. Literalmente es una postura y una expresión bastante inquisitiva. **"Yo lo pagaré cuando yo quiera, mi equipo se encarga de los impuestos de la población general de San Diego".**

Isaac comenzó a reír.

**"Tú no eres un buen ciudadano por hacer eso, en todo caso ¡Yo soy el buen ciudadano por tener una tienda normal!"**

**"Vale ¿Qué tipo de pecados persiguen al buen ciudadano que tenemos aquí? ¿Estás siendo acosado por dinero?"**

**"¿Por qué eso tan de repente...?"**

**"Si es por dinero, yo pagaré toda tu deuda también. No importa cuánto sea".**

**"¿Y vas a pagar todo sin pedir nada a cambio?"**

Cuando se lo preguntó, Félix se inclinó hacia delante y miró a Isaac.

**"Te voy a pedir a ti".**

Fue una respuesta bastante clara... Pero a diferencia de su tono ligero y despreocupado, su cara y sus ojos azul oscuro están lo suficientemente afilados como para picarle la piel.

Isaac ni siquiera podía hablar bien.

No hubo nada. Ningún ruido, ninguna voz... Ni siquiera sabía cómo lidiar con esto.

**"Si pagas todas mis deudas... ¿Tú realmente vas a protegernos después?"**

Isaac respiró brevemente antes de lanzarle la pregunta. Hace esa mirada que provoca que Félix quiera abrazarlo fuerte y no dejarlo ir en una vida entera.   
Estaba vertiendo en esa conversación bastantes emociones intensas, cosas que ni siquiera entendía... Era la primera vez que lo veía actuar así. _Cómo pidiendo ayuda._

Félix intentó llamarlo, pero su nombre se derritió en la punta de su lengua... El dolor incómodo comienza a crecer nuevamente dentro de su pecho y pronto descubre que está atrapado en un torbellino de emociones que son difíciles de aceptar, pero que también le parecen extrañamente familiares...

**"Yo..."**

Pero en ese momento, _alguien tropezó contra su mesa y movió la madera hacía un lado._ La botella de cerveza se cae, moja a Isaac y el plato se precipita contra al suelo... El cristal salta por todos lados.

Sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos realmente.

Parpadeó de repente y después, Isaac, levantó los ojos y miró a su alrededor. La mesa estaba hecha un completo desastre.

**"Jajaja, se cayó. Lo siento ¡Supongo que ya estoy bastante borracho!"**

El hombre se deslizó sobre la mesa y logró enderezar su espalda, chasqueando la lengua antes de sentarse justo allí.

Incluso aunque están algo lejos de él, el olor a cerveza y vino se eleva hasta la punta de sus narices.

**"Está bien, solo levántese".**

Isaac lo dijo en un segundo y trató de hacer que regresara al suelo... Pero el hombre no parece tener ganas de cooperar con él. En su lugar, mueve su rostro frente a la nariz de Isaac y habla otra vez. En voz alta. _El olor estaba en un punto máximo._

**"De verdad lo siento, es muy... Fue bastante confuso ¡Tomé un trago y mis pies se torcieron! Te pagaré la cena ¿Bueno?"**

Isaac frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. El personal del bar respondió rápidamente al alboroto así que no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Si espera un poco, un mesero lo cuidará y se lo llevará a otra parte.

**"¿Me ignoraste? ¡Ah! Que grosero."**

Pero estaba tan borracho que cuando intentó levantarse, su nariz cayó sobre el plato restante que todavía tenía pollo y algo de sopa.

Cuando giró los ojos para ver lo que estaba pasando con su acompañante, vió que Félix, con la barbilla acomodada sobre su mano, sujetaba los dedos del borracho como si fuera un niño curioso que había encontrado algo fabuloso bajo sus uñas. Y después...

 **Crack**.

Félix rompió sin piedad tres de sus dedos.

Esto también sucedió muy rápido.

**"¡¡AH!! ¡AAH!!"**

**"Eres ruidoso, por favor detente".**

Mientras Félix regañaba al borracho por abrir la boca, el empleado se acercó de inmediato.

**"Lo lamentamos tanto, de verdad. ¿Puede decirnos qué pasó para levantar el reporte?"**

**"Bueno, el cayó sobre nuestra mesa. Mientras lo hacía, llevó la mano a esta esquina y se rompió los dedos. Debe dolerle mucho, pobrecito."**

Félix bebió su cerveza y se lo explicó al personal mientras tanto... Isaac no dijo nada al respecto, en realidad solamente esperó.

**"De verdad estamos muy avergonzados, vamos a reponerle su comida sin costo y...".**

**"¡Este hijo de puta me rompió la mano! ¡Fue este maldito hijo de puta!"**

Cuando el empleado se disculpó, el borracho se bajó de la mesa y le mostró la mano hinchada. Después, le aplastó el hombro a Félix porque, llorando y todo, era un hombre y quería recuperar algo de su dignidad perdida.

**"Dile, ¡Dile lo que me hiciste!"**

**"Señor, mi guardaespaldas te rompería el brazo entero si viera que tienes un dedo sobre mi. En realidad, lo cortaría todo. Piensa bien, deberías estar temblando en lugar de luchar, deberías estar corriendo a tu habitación justo ahora. ¡Yo mismo te mataría aquí si tuviera ganas! Pero tener pollo con sangre en el suelo no es bonito y resulta que todavía tengo una cita."**

Cuando el personal sintió que la existencia de Félix era inusual, puso una cara absolutamente blanca y volvió a disculparse de nuevo. Félix toca la mejilla del borracho y se levanta en silencio:

**"Si te disculpas como es debido, te prometo que el hospital en el que despertarás mañana será el mejor que hayas visto nunca."**

Isaac gimió con los sutiles comentarios de Félix. Tenía un nudo en la garganta... Parecía estar atascado así que no podía hacer ninguna clase de ruido.

_Allí estaba su buen ciudadano._

Al final, Félix se acercó al empleado, le pasó un paquete bastante gordo de dinero y le dijo **"Te encargo el resto"** para luego sostener la mano de Isaac y levantarlo de la mesa.

Maldición.

Una cena, una cena normal, la primera cena en la que estaba sentado al lado de Félix... _Y todo se rompió muy fácil._ De alguna manera, incluso la tristeza surgió y comenzó a sentirse deprimido.

Lo miró otra vez.

**"El sabor del arroz es malo de todos modos, ¿Qué te parece ir a otro lugar?"**

Entonces, susurrando, Félix inclinó la cabeza de repente para que sus labios golpearan ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja. Isaac lo enfrentó.

**"No, gracias."**

**"¿No tienes sed? Puedo invitarte una cerveza en otro lado."**

**"... Haz lo que quieras, pero no me incluyas. Solamente pide un taxi para que pueda largarme de aquí"**

Una palabra que apenas se escuchó se mezcló con el sonido de la música. Félix, que todavía miraba a Isaac, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba así que rápidamente sostuvo su muñeca para no perderlo de vista mientras salían del bar.

Isaac, que había ocupado sus piernas largas para casi correr detrás de Félix, nota que no puede ir tan rápido cruzando por la playa como él, incluso usando zapatos bajos. Los escalones se tambalean debido a la infusión de alcohol en su sangre o a la arena o al hecho de que está muy enojado.

**"Bueno, ¿No deberías ir un poco más lento?"**

Isaac intentó detenerlo, pero era imposible. Incluso si no estuviera borracho, sus piernas seguían retorciéndose como lo hacían las extremidades del hombre que había roto su mesa en el bar.

Apenas se detuvieron, Félix sostuvo su cintura y lo jaló hacía él para envolverlo con fuerza entre sus brazos. _Casi hasta el punto de hacerlo tropezar y caer sobre la tierra_.   
Debido a que están demasiado cerca el uno del otro, el olor y el calor que fluyen de él se enganchan de inmediato en Isaac... Las maravillosas feromonas Alfa flotan y se confunden entre su olor corporal y la brisa marina salada.

Oh, Dios mío.

La sangre se precipita a la parte inferior de su cuerpo en un instante y la saliva fluye de su boca como si fuera un perro pavloviano. Isaac sostuvo los hombros de Félix, en una playa oscura con vientos fríos y olor a cerveza... Y, tan pronto como sus ojos se volvieron lo suficientemente oscuros como para verse negros, Félix abre la boca otra vez.

El celo iba y venía siempre que se emocionaba de más.

 **"Isaac, ¿Estás enojado conmigo? ¿De verdad vas a dejarme?"** Al principio, no podía entender la voz que se mezclaba con tanta fuerza entre el sonido de las olas ... Pero le sostuvo de la cara y lo intentó otra vez **"Perdón ... Es solo que creo que no puedo controlar volverme loco si pasa algo que te incluya a ti** ".

Una voz quebrada salió de sus labios y le hizo brillar los ojos hasta hacerlos visibles en la oscuridad ...

Todo eso se derramaba sobre sí mismo lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerlo parecer bastante aterrador.


	44. 16.2

El agua de la ducha cayó como lluvia sobre su cabeza.

Isaac golpeó el agua de lleno con su cara cuando Félix lo empujó hacia atrás y luego comenzó a besarlo. Lo voltea, le muerde la nuca y entonces piensa en si sería bueno volver a golpearlo para traerlo a la realidad... En lugar de eso, _Isaac extiende una mano contra la pared de azulejos mojados y resbaladizos_. Comienza a gemir.

Félix estaba empapado también. Unos temblores frustrantes acompañaban a una expresión más que apasionada y temible.

Cada vez que agarra el trasero mojado de Isaac con ambas manos y lo extiende, las gotas de agua que caían directo a su agujero rebotaban por todas partes hasta terminar resbalando por sus muslos... El sonido es húmedo, extremadamente obsceno y delicioso.

**"Huh, Félix, por favor..."**

Isaac deseaba enterrar su gemido en el sonido del agua, pero en realidad terminó por escucharse terriblemente fuerte. Parecía que su cuerpo se rompería o tal vez, que se dividiría a la mitad... Porque sin importar cuanto ruegue o llore, los movimientos del Alfa no se ralentizan nunca. Es... _Como si hubiera decidido ignorarlo_.


	45. 17

Aunque ya había eyaculado una vez, Félix nunca le dio un descanso verdadero. Era algo insoportable y absolutamente imparable.

Isaac jadeó y torció la espalda, las manos de Félix golpearon y golpearon sus nalgas mojadas...

**"¡Huh!"**

**"Isaac, deberías levantar la espalda correctamente".**

Lo dijo, pero no era como si le estuviera dejando muchas opciones. _No se puede mover libremente._ Estaba agarrando con fuerza su trasero, golpeando con fuerza la pared interior hasta escucharse algo similar a un **"puck, puck, puck."** Y mientras lo golpea, no hay tiempo para descansar y tampoco hay tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

_Félix siempre fue bueno haciendo ejercicio._

**"Eres tan hermoso que me muero por morderte, chuparte y follarte sin descanso hasta el amanecer".**

De repente su voz, mezclada con unos terribles jadeos, se aferra al oído de Isaac junto con el murmullo del agua cayendo todavía sobre él.

Isaac sacudió la cabeza. Lejos de no poder responder, la verdad es que ya no puede escuchar nada de lo que dice. _No lo entiende..._ Llegó a un punto en dónde ya ni siquiera está el sonido del agua. Solo se trata de él, de una lucha intensa en la que intenta exhalar una respiración áspera mientras se sostiene de Félix.   
Va a jadear y a temblar con fuerza todo el tiempo, sintiendo el fuerte pecho rocoso del hombre sobre su espalda mojada.

Aferrándose a él para no caerse.

Isaac comenzó a gemir cómo un loco... Así que Félix se inclinó y le mordió entonces el hombro.

**"¡Aah!"**

Su cadera estaba toda torcida por el inmenso dolor, pero Félix igual hunde los dedos bajo el cabello oscuro de Isaac y tira un poco de él hasta acomodarlo de tal forma que ahora tiene de frente su pequeña cara. Empieza a lamerle la lengua y a recorrer lentamente el contorno de sus labios...

El cuello y los hombros de Isaac tienen marcas de dientes. Mordidas, sangre. Cómo si estuviera demasiado empeñado en quedarse fundido en todo su cuerpo.

 _Félix no se detiene nunca._ No importa cuánto muerda o chupe, no importa que tan maltratada le deje la piel, ni cuánto le llene las entrañas con su semen, el hombre continúa y continúa, sosteniendo su pecho con ambas manos... No es tan suave como los senos redondos de una mujer, por supuesto. Es un torso lleno de músculos. Fuerte y duro. _Pero le encanta._ Lo ama incluso. Isaac siente como le frota el pecho hasta detenerse en sus pezones, de los que tira y pellizca con la punta de sus dedos.

Gracias a esto, aunque el agua está tibia, los pezones se vuelven extrañamente puntiagudos.

Es extraño sentir sus dedos tan expertos. Sus palmas. Su pene completamente dentro de él... La feromona Alfa que se extiende desde su semen hasta nublarle la vista.

**"Mira, incluso si te toco solo un poco... Ya te pusiste así".**

Isaac ni siquiera podía responder a las palabras que cayeron con fuerza en el lóbulo de su oreja. La mano que se desliza por la pared, tiembla. Su cintura cae, pero luego intenta levantarla de nuevo.

Aunque sienta que puede venirse abajo en cualquier momento, Félix está allí para sostenerlo y volver a tirar de él para ponerlo recto. Lo abraza, y luego lo empuja hacia arriba. Cómo para que pueda continuar con su ritmo.

**"Isaac, todavía falta mucho para terminar. Levanta el trasero correctamente."**

Susurrando, Félix logró agarrar nuevamente sus pezones con ambas manos para hacerlos girar un poco entre sus dedos. Los masajeó, igual que si fueran arcilla tierna.

Su pezón, que estaba siendo exprimido con la punta de sus dedos, de repente se puso todo rojo. No duele... En realidad, era extraño que eso causara que su cintura volviera a emocionarse hasta el punto en que ya estaba bailando de atrás para adelante.

**"Por favor, solo un poco más... Lentamente... ¡Un poco más lento!"**

**"No puedo..."**

No importa cuánto grite o suplique, Félix sigue ignorándolo. Sigue diciendo que **no**.

Cuando las yemas de los dedos que frotaban sus pezones parecían volverse todavía más agresivas, aprovechaba para agarrar el culo redondo de Isaac con fiereza y juntarlo hasta chocarlo contra su pelvis. Había dolor y también, un extraño estímulo que lo atravesaba hasta que la emoción inicial desaparecía para dejar únicamente un montón de súplicas hambrientas.

Le agarró el trasero una última vez, y entonces abrió la boca y gritó con ganas: **"¡Félix!"**

Isaac no pudo evitar ponerse a sollozar.

Cada vez que Félix perfora su interior, su pene sobresale de su vientre. Incluso había momentos en los que se entretenía viendo la pequeña protuberancia aparecer y desaparecer en su piel...

Los ojos azules, _ahora parecen los de una bestia_

Félix estaba completamente enloquecido.

**"¡Oh, mierda!"**

El **"puck" "puck"** y las palabras agresivas de Félix, de repente lo devoraron por completo hasta dejarlo reducido a nada... Agarró la barbilla de Isaac y le hizo mirar hacia arriba.

Su espalda ya estaba toda hacia atrás.

_Respiraba hondo..._

Tuvo que escupir el aliento. Arrojar sus deseos antes de atragantarse.

**"Oh,** **Agh** **... ¡Félix! Más..."**

Como una bestia salvaje que está frente a su presa, Félix le mordió los labios con la boca húmeda... Mordió la lengua expuesta de Isaac y luego incluso se permitió morder su comisura para entrar mucho más adentro. Salió, y se metió nuevamente con el único fin de arruinarle los labios hasta dejarlos hinchados y abultados.  
Cuando su lengua fue empujada, la saliva fluyó como si fuera una pequeña corriente. _Un beso que se mezcla con el sonido del agua en la ducha y termina haciendo un chapoteo mucho más desastroso_. Algo terriblemente rudo, fruto de un beso más salvaje todavía.

Isaac abre la boca con los ojos cerrados y deja que se lo coma. Se escucha el sonido de sus genitales chocando y al final, cuando deja de moverse... Parece que hay una enorme contusión en su estómago. Una sensación de calor que se derrama adentro.

El semen hace que las feromonas Alfa se vuelvan insoportables.

No importa cuántas veces haga eso, acostumbrarse no parece ser una opción.

**"Oh..."**

Estaba tan mareado que pronto sus rodillas se doblaron por completo. Se sostiene del muro, pero igual se resbala. Félix, que estaba abrazando su cintura como en otras ocasiones, le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo y después acomodó a Isaac a cuatro patas... Finalmente, decidió dejarlo todo recostado en el suelo del baño. Su espalda estaba presionada para abajo, su rodilla levantada en el aire.

**"Isaac, cariño... Levanta tu trasero".**

**"Ya no puedo..."**

**"Sí que puedes."**

Félix sostuvo su trasero y lo abrió para dejar al descubierto su agujero rosado. La boca de Félix estaba abierta porque no podía tragarse ni uno solo de sus gemidos, _pero igual sus ojos azules brillaban bastante._ ¡Mucho más que nunca antes! Isaac exhaló un largo suspiro y levantó las nalgas con fuerza hasta dejarlas descansando sobre los muslos de ese hombre.

Estaban en la playa, pero luego Félix pareció estar a punto de un colapso mental.

Incluso antes de que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara, los labios de Isaac fueron consumidos ferozmente mientras sentía como le arrancaba la ropa prenda por prenda... Hasta literalmente terminar por romperla y aventarla en el suelo.

Isaac, que estaba desnudo antes de que se diera cuenta, dijo que primero se iba a duchar, que estaba muy sucio... Pero Félix casi lo arrastró hasta el baño, dejó que el agua corriera y luego lo empujó adentro.

**_"Si quieres hacerlo, hagámoslo juntos..."_ **

Por supuesto, compartir una ducha con él no era su más grande deseo... Pero Félix no le dio ninguna otra opción.

Cuando le besó la boca y luego le metió la lengua, en ese momento ya era una persona completamente diferente. ¡Y eso que ya de por si era violento y fielmente instintivo!

El Isaac que ahora está sobre el suelo, levantó su trasero un poco más... Los genitales de Félix están ardiendo, metidos en un orificio en el que fluye un semen espeso y blanco.

A estas alturas, el sentir que la carne de su propio pene rebota contra su estómago, era demasiado obsceno como para aguantar el eyacular otra vez.

Félix lo empuja más y más porque parece ansioso por escuchar de nuevo ese sonido húmedo.

Una vez.

Y luego otra vez.

_Decenas de veces hasta que finalmente se derrama._

El semen contenido estaba salpicado por todo el lugar.

**"¡Aah! ¡Dios mío!"**

Sintió que sus intestinos estaban siendo empujados hacia arriba así que Isaac gritó con fuerza otra vez. Su postura cambió... ¿Esto se debe a la feromona Alfa que se propaga a través de sus paredes internas? Siente que está reaccionando diferente a como pensaba que lo haría... Un poco, más relajado de lo que debería estar

Cada vez que Félix se mueve, el agujero que muerde su pene parece estar cada vez más ansioso. Pero no puede decir que sienta dolor. En el interior, sus fluidos internos se juntaban aunque por fuera estaba todo mezclado por el agua.

Isaac se mordió los labios... Ya ha eyaculado más de cuatro veces.

El pecho de Isaac ardía tanto como el pene que estaba dentro de él... Apenas podía mantenerse despierto. Su visión era temblorosa así que apretó instintivamente su agujero. Sus muslos parecen derretirse de placer. Todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron en un instante y su cabeza parecía a punto de derretirse para finalmente explotar. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos. Era una sensación peor que estar borracho.

 **"Más, más, allí... Ah, es justo allí."** En el piso del baño mojado, Isaac sacudió la cabeza y dijo algo que parecía ser bastante extraño para un hombre como él: **"No me dejes..."**

**"Dios, ¡Me estás volviendo loco!"**

Después de eso, el pene se mete todavía más adentro de su pared interna. Es impresionante que pueda cavar tanto y tan fuerte...

Isaac está empapado de placer. Tembló una vez más y luego sacudió la cabeza.

**"Más, quiero más. Necesito que hagas un desastre de mi..."**

Isaac y Félix parecían estar desmoronándose. Se sentía casi como morir uno encima del otro.

Demasiado bueno como para saber qué hacer.

Tanta alegría.

Tanto placer...

Sus muslos temblaron y luego, sacó un gemido corto y luego uno más fuerte.

Al final de su pene, el que ni siquiera había tocado, se derrama semen semitransparente... El mismo que ya está todo esparcido en el piso del baño y que se desvanece rápidamente gracias a la corriente de agua que lleva todo hasta la coladera.

Isaac suspiró. No fue hasta que las feromonas Alfa de Félix llenaron la estrecha cabina de ducha, que se dio cuenta de que ya estaba entrando en alguna etapa de celo. Un celo más fuerte.

Masticó dos o tres pastillas antes de venir, pero ahora sabe que fue inútil.

**"Félix..."**

Cuando llamó su nombre, en lugar de responder, Félix agarró la barbilla de Isaac y lo volvió a besar con ganas... Isaac estaba dispuesto a abrir la boca y también dispuesto a dejar que le chupara la lengua otra vez. _Su sabor es igual que el de la miel pura..._ A veces le succiona los labios y otras tantas mezcla su lengua con la suya.

Es una bestia ahora... Pero en realidad es una muy linda y obediente.

**"Oye, mírame... Te dejaré hacer lo que quieras ¿Bueno?"**

Félix estaba perplejo por la pronunciación tan borrosa.

**"A la cama... Llévame a la cama."**

No podía soportarlo más. Se está ahogando con tanta feromona Alfa y tanto calor...

Si lo pensaba con cuidado, en realidad no había tenido opción.

**"Cualquier cosa, te lo prometo... Haré lo que quieras".**

_El agua que caía sobre sus cabezas finalmente se detuvo._


	46. 17.1

Sus párpados estaban pesados. Le llevó bastante tiempo despertarse...

Isaac, quien se tomó el tiempo necesario para abrir los ojos, miró a la distancia y se dio cuenta de que había una luz brillante fuera de la ventana. _Es extraño._  
El cuarto estaba quieto en realidad, **pero allí estaba Félix, dormido a su lado**. Suspira, con las pestañas doradas revoloteando de vez en cuando debido a un sueño estable. Igual a si fuera un niño pequeño... Sin embargo, el pensamiento dulce se alejó de inmediato de su cabeza cuando fue golpeado por un dolor terriblemente espantoso. Su cuello crujía, sus extremidades estaban tan pesadas como una barra de metal. El estómago le duele como si se lo hubiesen exprimido. Isaac que no había experimentado algo tan duro como esto en los últimos años, se dejó caer de nuevo y se abrazó el abdomen. Solloza, exhala un largo suspiro y finalmente, logra acomodarse en una posición medianamente tranquila. La espalda lo está matando así que trata de recordar: Estaba llorando en el baño, empapado en las feromonas alfa que Félix aventaba. Gimiendo continuamente. ¡Temblando de placer y rogando para que siguiera volviéndolo loco!

**"Oh..."**

Se siente avergonzado. Cierra la boca y trata de tragarse un grito de frustración ¡Maldita sea? Que ridículo. _¿Qué pasó y cómo fue qué sucedió?_ Una nueva maldición fluyó de la garganta de Isaac, que estaba parpadeando de consternación y de rabia... En ese momento, sin embargo, unos brazos duros envuelven la cintura de Isaac. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que definitivamente no era algo que esperara.

Gritó.

**"¿Qué pasa, cariño? Si te despiertas antes que yo, entonces deberías darme un beso y decirme buenos días".**

La voz, todavía adormilada, le hizo cosquillas en la oreja... Isaac estaba rígido y no dijo nada, así que Félix tiró de él mientras le envolvía los brazos alrededor de la cintura con un poco más de fuerza. Estaba desnudo, por lo que sintió el pecho de Félix pegado justo en su espalda. Le besó la nuca y besó su cabeza también, muy suavemente.

Estaba muy feliz de tener a Isaac entre sus manos, así que se dedicó a apreciar el momento por un buen rato más.

La piel que lo toca, _es muy cálida_.

**"¿No es suficiente con estar a tu lado?"**

Su voz también era bastante perezosa. Isaac tenía la garganta bastante seca y no se había dado cuenta de esto hasta que habló. Al contrario de Félix, quien parecía estar bastante bien, él tenía un sentimiento cercano a estar nervioso y querer morir.

**"¿No es hora de volver?"**

En el momento en que escupe estás palabras, descubre que el dedo meñique del hombre ya está descansando en la punta de sus labios. Tal vez está tan preocupado como él por lo extraño que suena... ¿Cuánto lloró y gritó? ¿Fue tanto como para hacer que su voz llegara a este punto?

**"¿Todo bien?"**

**"Está bien. ¿Y tú? Llegaste ayer de Italia así que deberías estar descansando."**

**"¿Ayer?"** La risa risueña de Félix se dispersó a sus espaldas. **"Isaac, ¿Cuánto crees que llevamos aquí?"**

**"¿Qué...?"**

**"No fue ayer. Han pasado dos días".**

Isaac no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa y abrió mucho más los ojos. Lo miró de frente... _Parecía una mentira._

¿No fue anoche? Fue anoche, verdad ¿O no? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿¡¡Cómo fue qué pasó!!?

**"Todo este tiempo ¿Estás diciendo que he estado contigo haciendo...?**

**"Por supuesto".**

**"¿Cómo...?"**

**"Porque es obvio que nos pertenecemos".**

Félix respondió con orgullo, pero Isaac no puede creerlo en absoluto. Solo quiere irse de allí...

Intenta bajarse de la cama.

**"Isaac, el día ya pasó y además ¿Qué harás? De todos modos, mañana es lunes y tendrás que pagarme de nuevo ¿No me lo quieres pagar ahora mejor?"**

Félix, que reía de manera somnolienta, volvió a extender las manos para sostenerlo...

**"¿A dónde vas?"**

**"Ahora, necesito llegar al baño... Uf, no, no aprietes allí."**

Isaac sacudió la cabeza y se quejó, diciendo que se detuviera. Solamente quería llegar a la ducha para deshacerse del semen que todavía se desparramaba de su culo...

Al final, muy en contra de su voluntad, Isaac pone los brazos alrededor del cuello de Félix y él lo conduce lentamente hasta allí.

Eso era una completa locura. _Vergonzoso hasta la muerte..._

Isaac suspiró mientras lamía sus labios secos.

**"No sabía que disfrutabas del sexo así".**

Félix murmuró con los labios en su cuello. Están húmedos y calientes y se mueven de arriba para abajo... Cuando su aliento tocó su piel, una sensación extraña fluyó inmediatamente a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Isaac tensó los hombros y se retorció para escapar de él pero, como siempre, fue difícil dejar a Félix lejos de su camino. Más aún, porque estaba completamente agotado. Hasta el punto que ya era ridículo.

Dejó colgando los brazos.

**"... No lo disfruto".**

Es solo que el hombre estaba arrojando feromonas bastante potentes...

Él lo conoce como un Beta, pero eso no significa que lo sea y no significa que sea un asunto ligero. ¡Había tomado tres inhibidores y de todas maneras había resultado así! Si lo hacen a menudo, ambos terminarán terriblemente locos y dos días no será el mayor récord. Además, Félix es un Alfa dominante superior entre todos los otros Alfa.

_Se pone a temblar de pensar en lo poderoso que es._

**"No lo disfrutaste, de acuerdo... ¿Por qué jadeabas de esa forma entonces? Isaac, esto es bueno para los dos. Yo estoy aliviado de que mi RUT ahora fuera bastante ligero. Además, pareces soportarlo bastante bien... ¡No creo que exista nada por lo que tengas que estar preocupado en el futuro!"**

**"Ja."**

Mientras besaba su cabello, Félix sacudió la nariz hasta llegar a la base de su oreja. Gracias a esto, una sensación espeluznante descendió desde su nuca hasta la columna vertebral, aplastando el hombro de Isaac violentamente.

**"¿Sabes qué? Hueles bastante bien desde anoche. Debiste oler a sudor en algún momento, pero nunca lo hiciste."**

**"Bueno. Eso es lo que hace alguien tan preparado como yo. ¿Es malo tratar de oler bien?"**

**"En realidad es como... Si fueras un Omega."**

De repente, Félix, que estaba chupando la tierna piel de su cuello, murmuró esto perezosamente y como si nada. Isaac gira la cabeza y lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Espera un segundo, luego otro segundo más y finalmente lo golpea y se cae al suelo para comenzar a caminar por su cuenta.

Félix no está enojado, en realidad lo miraba como un niño que había perdido un juguete con el que había estado jugando durante mucho tiempo.

Arrugó la frente.

**"¿Por qué te vas?"**

**"... No quiero sentirme un inútil".**

Sus ojos azules lo miraron fijamente... _Era seguro que las feromonas omega estaban fluyendo justo ahora_.

Isaac notó esto, así que trato de alejarse de él... Pero no fue fácil. Tenía un gran dolor muscular e incluso una sensación de ardor dentro del ano. Agregando un problema más a la ecuación, estaba el hecho de que no podía moverse libremente porque Félix le había tomado de la muñeca para arrastrarlo hasta hacerlo sentar en el sofá.   
No hubo otro movimiento. De hecho, es difícil tener energía en las piernas así que si vuelve a intentar huir definitivamente va a caerse.

**"No preguntaré nada si me pagas todo hasta el lunes de la próxima semana".**

**"... Debes estar loco."**


	47. 18

Cuando se lo preguntó de nuevo, Isaac volvió a gritar:

**"¿¡Por qué quieres saber las respuestas de todo!?"**

Estaba tratando de aparentar enojo, pero la verdad es que solo había logrado sentir bastante miedo. Félix se rió:

**"Sí, Isaac Sinclair... Resulta que es el momento de aclarar todas nuestras dudas".**

Isaac de repente miró a Félix. Era la primera vez en todo este tiempo que lo llamaba por su nombre completo. _Decir que era una expresión de completa incomodidad puede ser lo más correcto para estos casos._

**"¿Por qué tú...?"**

**"Cuéntame todo, por favor ¿Qué hiciste cuando eras más pequeño? ¿Qué hiciste para tener tantas heridas en tu cuerpo?"** Félix, que había terminado por acostarlo, acarició la mejilla de Isaac con el dorso de sus dedos. **"¿Sí? Estoy cansado de sentir que me pierdo de algo importante..."**

Isaac miró hacia abajo y luego miró hacia el cuerpo que estaba justo sobre él... Era cierto, había muchas pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo, como lo señaló Félix. Nunca tuvo la intención de ocultarlo y tampoco era como si fueran cicatrices que pudiera borrar con algo de maquillaje o tatuajes.

_¿Qué debe decir entonces?_

**"Hice todo tipo de entrenamiento cuando era un niño. Era de los que jugaba rudo".**

**"¿Un niño rudo? Eso es sorprendente".**

Félix inclinó la cabeza hacía él.

**"¿Y qué más...?"**

**"Nada... Te juro que es todo"**

Isaac puso una mano en su cara y lo empujó para intentar levantarse del sillón... Entonces esta vez, la mano de Félix sostuvo su barbilla.

**"¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento hiciste?"**

Mientras lo preguntaba, Félix deslizó la otra mano a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Es espeluznante, pero también le hace sentir bastante bien... _Se encogió de hombros._

Su boca se seca cuando nota la mirada tan descarada que le dirige a los labios.

**"¿Entonces...?"**

Isaac, que estaba distraído por su mano acariciándole la espalda, no pudo responder de inmediato. Estaba reteniendo el aliento, sus músculos se sentían ya todos tensos...

**"... Fueron ejercicios variados."**

En el momento en que escupió esto con una voz temblorosa, la gran palma de Félix lo tomó de la cadera, lo acomodó y después, logró hacer que se sentara completamente sobre sus piernas. No es solo sostenerlo, sino más bien, confortarlo...

**"¿Fuiste a Washington con tu padre cuando eras un niño?"**

**"... Sí."**

El dedo medio de Félix se deslizó por sus caderas y luego entró profundamente en su ano... Buscando el semen que todavía seguía estando allí.

A medida que se filtra poco a poco y comienza a hacer un desastre pegajoso sobre sus muslos, una misteriosa corriente eléctrica se eleva dentro de él hasta hacerlo jadear.

**"¿Aprendiste a hacer ejercicio gracias a tu padre?"**

**"... Ah, sí."**

**"¿Cómo era tu padre?"**

La cabeza de Isaac intentó seguir con la pregunta de Félix... _Pero era difícil_. Su boca se había abierto por completo solo con haberlo frotado un poquito. Gimió con fuerza, así que el Alfa se rió una vez más.

**"He estado pensando en eso desde que tu madre me lo contó. Si no quieres, no tienes que responder..."**

_Y mete más el dedo en su agujero._ Isaac gime y se balancea encima de él... Su ano estaba completamente húmedo y él se estaba desintegrando encima de su cuerpo. Loco por el movimiento de un dedo. Inspeccionando y frotando.

**"Si no contesto, ¿Vas a investigar?"**

**"Wow... Parece que ahora sabes bastante bien sobre mis pasatiempos."**

Era un hombre muy desvergonzado. Lo miraba, sonriendo y riendo por sus reacciones pero... Aunque tenía muchas ganas de escuchar la historia de Isaac, también lo amaba mucho como para no querer forzarlo.

**"Mi padre se separó de mi madre, porque era un hombre Omega".**

**"¿Omega?"**

Isaac asintió: **"Es una historia extraña pero... Él lo hizo porque estaba enamorado de alguien más. Nos fuimos con mi padrastro, que era un Alfa. Vivimos en Washington".**

**"Tuviste dos padres".**

**"Sí...".**

**"¿Y?"**

Isaac respiró hondo y lo miró.

**"No hay nada especial. Cuando me gradué de la escuela secundaria, mi padre, el omega, murió en un accidente automovilísti** **co... Nada más."**

**"Hmm".**

**"Después de eso, me las arreglé solo. No tengo ningún contacto con mi padrastro, así que no estoy seguro de que pasó con él".**

Isaac trató de levantarse de sus piernas... Pero la otra mano de Félix le sostuvo de la espalda y le obligó a quedarse allí.

**"¿Por qué...? Félix..."**

¿Por qué está pasando esto? El dedo que no se va de sus nalgas se metió todavía más al fondo. Ya no era uno, sino dos y luego tres.

_Gimió..._

Sus dedos, que habían sido clavados en su culo, abrieron la entrada como una tijera. El semen que todavía estaba allí, se vertió igual a si fuera un pequeño río y terminó por gotear directo al suelo...   
Isaac trató, pero no pudo evitar que girara sus dedos de un lado a otro para drenar el resto del semen. Solo se estaba estremeciendo hasta que al final, como si fuera el producto de un orgasmo, terminó por gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

**"Así cariño... Así. Todo está bien..."**

**"Crees... ¿Crees que ya pueda darme una ducha?"**

Isaac preguntó en voz baja mientras dejaba que Félix le acariciara el cabello sudoroso. El Alfa frotó sus manos empapadas contra el sillón y se permitió mirarle... Solo entonces, dijo que estaba bien.

Isaac luchó lo mejor que pudo y se puso de pie... No sé sentía con energía, de hecho tenía las piernas bastante temblorosas y cansadas, pero igual se dirigió paso a paso hacia el baño mientras Félix se contentaba con mirarlo.

**"¿Tienes hambre?"**

Cómo lanzó una pregunta cómo esa, pareció que las oraciones mencionadas anteriormente eran cosas que no importaban en absoluto. Isaac lo miró en silencio y asintió.

**"Esta vez... Me gustaría pedir el servicio a la habitación ¿Qué dices?"**

**"Como quieras".**

Félix, le sonrió y se apoyó contra el sillón. Suspiró, con los brazos atrás de su cabeza y una pierna sobre la otra. _Igual a si estuviera en una sillita en la playa._

Isaac se vio obligado a girar la cabeza porque era probable que se sintiera atraído nuevamente por esa postura gloriosa que parecía irradiar una luz brillante.

Se dio la vuelta, el ritmo con el que iba era lento y pesado, pero muy constante. Cuando se escucha el sonido del agua, Félix se levanta de inmediato y extiende la mano sobre la mesa lateral... Lo que tiene ahora es la tarjeta del servicio a la habitación y un teléfono celular descartable. Puede navegar por el menú con los ojos cerrados, porque en realidad solo tiene un número.

Marca y espera unos momentos.

**< ¿Qué pasa ahora?>**

**"Por favor, investiga algo para mí".**

**< Tan de repente. Bueno, dime...>**

La voz gruñona de Tony se escuchó por el teléfono. Sin embargo, sus palabras eran suaves.

**"El padre de Isaac y su padrastro."**

El sonido del agua proveniente del baño fluyó mientras Félix buscaba tranquilamente algo que comer.

**< ¿Un padrastro?>**

**"Escuché que el padre de Isaac era Omega, pero su padrastro era un Alfa. Encuéntralo."**

Ni siquiera necesitaba escuchar la respuesta de Tony. Finalizó la llamada y se dedicó a observar fijo el menú... Sin volver la mirada, dejó su teléfono en el cajón hasta que, después de un rato, el sonido del agua en la ducha se detuvo por completo. Félix tocó el menú con la punta de los dedos y cerró los ojos.

Al abrirlos, las pupilas azul prusiano brillaban con la expectativa de que Isaac saliera de allí.


	48. 18.1

Cuando se sientan a comer, hay un momento en el que no sabe si es comida o desayuno. Tienen tortillas con café, fruta y carne y, en realidad todo sabe bastante bien.

Pidió el servicio a la habitación porque era claro que Isaac no estaba en condiciones de salir a pasearse por todos lados y en realidad, había sido una elección muy satisfactoria.

La luz del sol les está pegando de lleno y junto a ellos, está el mar azul inmenso...

Félix estaba comiendo en silencio, reclinado en una silla de playa, con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Se había duchado también así que su cabello rubio estaba rizado y extendido en todas direcciones. Llevaba unas gafas de sol negras sobre su nariz recta y en sus labios se dibujaba la línea de una sonrisa. No hay un límite en su atractivo.

 **"Tienes que aprender a comer adecuadamente... Pareces una palomita".** Félix se inclinó para revisar su plato **"¿O ya terminaste?"**

**"Todavía estoy comiendo".**

**"... ¿Sabes que haría mi abuelo si te viera comer así?"**

**"¿Ese es alguno de tus fetiches extraños? ¿Imaginar a tu abuelo?"**

Félix se rió y ya no dijo nada más...

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando la charla de las personas que pasaban animadamente frente al hotel. El sonido de los niños, _el ruido de los niños desde lejos_ , se mezcló débilmente con el sonido de las olas. Están bajo una sombrilla, haciendo castillos, nadando. Corriendo a los brazos de sus padres.

Isaac sonrió amargamente.

**"¿Por qué te ves así de nuevo? ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?"**

Fue una pregunta contundente acompañada de un suave apretón de manos. Suspiró, y entonces miró a Félix a la cara por primera vez en el día.

**"No es nada... Es solo que pensé que habría sido divertido si tuviera a mi Benjamin aquí conmigo. Jugando con la arena o, algo."**

**"Debimos haberlo traído con nosotros".**

Félix gruñó y comenzó a inclinar la botella de nuevo hasta que la cerveza brilló con la luz del sol... Se la terminó de un trago, así que si algún desconocido lo hubiera visto seguramente creería que más que alcohol, estaba bebiendo una especie de agua con gas.

 **"Si tuviéramos a Benjamin tampoco hubiéramos dormido, pero por razones diferentes"** Isaac empujó la tortilla dentro de su boca. **"No me hubieras tocado, ni un poco."**

Y cuando le dijo eso, su frente se arrugó demasiado. Finalmente chasqueó la lengua y se tomó otra cerveza sin decir ni una palabra más.

De nuevo parecía un niño castigado, así que Isaac sonrió brillantemente. Pensó, _que realmente se parecía mucho a su Benjamin..._ Pero pronto sacudió la cabeza.

No era momento para tanto sentimentalismo absurdo.

**"Es la primera vez que he tenido un momento tan relajante en un resort o en una playa".**

Isaac, que dirigió su mirada hacia el mar azul, abrió la boca nuevamente... Aunque estaba tratando de cambiar el tema, también fue una confesión honesta.

**"¿Es así?"**

Por primera vez, Isaac parecía estar dispuesto a contar su historia de vida antes de que le preguntaran. Las olas se rompían a la distancia y el hombre parecía haberse quedado estancado en unos pensamientos bastante complejos... Félix no tenía forma ni corazón para apresurarlo, así que decidió continuar bebiendo y, esperar en silencio el tiempo que fuera necesario. Finalmente, Isaac dijo con una voz grave:

**"Puede que mi madre me haya llevado a una playa cuando era un niño, pero los recuerdos de ir a un viaje familiar no... No son del todo claros ¿Sabes? Mis padres eran buenos conmigo pero, después de divorciarse..."**

Su voz y expresión son secas, como si estuviera hablando del pasado de otra persona y no del suyo.

**"Mi padre era amable, pero siempre estaba ocupado. Incluso si podía permitírselo, no era alguien que acostumbrara a pasar tiempo conmigo... y ahora, yo estoy haciendo lo mismo con mi hijo. Es similar de nuevo. Toda la maldita historia".**

**"Yo entiendo eso."** Félix añadió esto apresuradamente. **"¿Pero no es natural que los niños inteligentes como Benjamin sepan cuando sus padres están ocupados? Seguramente sabe que estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes, y espera por ti".** La botella de cerveza que se había vaciado en un instante, cayó casi demasiado violentamente sobre la mesa **"Además, me gusta mucho que no hayas hecho nada como esto en el pasado".**

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"Porque así podremos hacer todas las cosas que nunca antes habías experimentado. Me encanta".**

Isaac miró a Félix, encogiéndose de hombros como si pensara que era una broma.

**"¿Por qué piensas que voy a hacer todo contigo primero?"**

A diferencia de Félix, que habló a la ligera, Isaac preguntó esto con un tono bastante serio. Incluso inclinó la cabeza en un ángulo extraño. _De verdad tiene curiosidad._

**"Porque ya hicimos muchas cosas juntos. Tus primeras veces, y mis primeras veces también."**

**"... ¿Hablas en serio?"**

**"¿Cuándo me viste bromeando?"**

Isaac no pudo decir nada a la pregunta. Simplemente... Se sentía algo indignado. ¿Qué demonios está pensando ese tipo cómo para decir algo así?

**"Estoy en desventaja".**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Porque hay más cosas que no he hecho que las que tú no has hecho."**

**"¿Cómo qué...?**

**"Tú estuviste... Conociendo a otras personas y, hablando con otras personas. Y, durmiendo con otras personas."**

Félix lo notó de inmediato... Isaac, por su parte, está avergonzado y tiene los labios abultados.

_Era demasiado dulce cuando estaba celoso._

¿Qué le sucedería a esta relación si admite que no quiere que esté con alguien más?

Isaac, que inconscientemente estaba tratando de decirle eso, rápidamente se quedó callado. En realidad, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones de hacer tal revelación escandalosa.

**"¿Estás hablando de lo que creo?"**

Félix giró la tapa de una cerveza nueva y preguntó esto.

**"...No"**

Estaba preocupado por ser acosado persistentemente con demasiadas preguntas al respecto pero, para su sorpresa, Félix solo recogió la botella y sonrió con satisfacción. Se escuchaba el sonido de la cerveza cayendo por su garganta. Su manzana de Adán se mueve rítmicamente... _Isaac levantó la cabeza_. Que estén bajo la sombra de una sombrilla no lo hace mejor. La brillante luz del sol estaba ardiendo encima de él y sin embargo, podía aguantarlo porque el viento estaba fresco. Era... Una sensación algo agradable.

Isaac parecía estar intoxicado con los sentimientos que ese Alfa le estaba causando. Sentimientos complicados y pensamientos complicados también... _Su corazón era nieve bajo un sol radiante._

Apoyó la cabeza contra la silla. Parecía que si cerraba los ojos el tiempo suficiente, inevitablemente se iba a quedar dormido... Para su desgracia, Félix estaba sentado a su lado y no parecía querer permitir que Isaac se durmiera así de fácil. De repente, una sombra hizo que desapareciera la luz del sol. También provocó que una sensación fresca y húmeda se extendiera en sus labios... Cada vez que movía la boca sobre la de él, podía escuchar un sonido bastante húmedo. Los ojos de Isaac se abrieron entonces un poquito. Lo suficiente como para ver a Félix lamer con avidez sus labios, morderle y chuparle con orgullo, _como si cada parte de Isaac afirmara ser toda suya._

 **Ah** , el sonido de su saliva es demasiado estimulante.

El aroma del Alfa, que ronda la punta de su nariz, lo hace sentir más que emocionado... Su pecho sube lento, así que Isaac estira los brazos de inmediato y se abraza a su cuello para lograr verlo mejor. Era un beso que poco a poco se volvía más intenso. La lengua de Félix invadía profundamente su boca y sus membranas mucosas. El sabor de la cerveza fría se extiende y baja por su garganta después de llenarle todo el paladar.  
Incluso si se mueve lenta y dulcemente, le chupa igual a si lo necesitara para seguir viviendo.

**"No pienses en nada más, Isaac. Eres mío, y todo tu tiempo, todas tus sonrisas, tus platicas y cada una de tus primeras veces, me** **pertenecerán** **en el futuro. Te amo..."**

Isaac muerde su labio inferior y murmura algo que no puede comprender. Pronto, su garganta está toda bloqueada... Las palabras que quería decir se le subieron por los pulmones y salieron en forma de lágrimas. Félix solo lo jaló hacía él, con los brazos todavía alrededor de su cuello y una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol.

El beso que era caliente y frío, e incluso dulce, _continuó por mucho tiempo_ _más_ _._


	49. 18.2

No fue hasta que se puso el sol que pudieron llegar al frente de su departamento.

La puerta del coche de Félix se abrió tan pronto como se detuvieron así que Isaac presionó sus labios contra el dorso de su mano. Quería intentar detener un poco tanto dolor. Su boca estaba toda mordida, incluso se había hinchado ligeramente...

**"Si te limpias mis besos antes de bajarte ¿Cómo será cuando no esté mirando? Eso es doloroso."**

Entonces se escuchó la "indignada" voz de Félix a su costado. Isaac miró a su alrededor y se alzó de hombros.

**"...Te culpo por morder."**

**"No. Es tu culpa, porque tus labios son absolutamente deliciosos".**

Félix se aproximó y terminó por depositar un beso bastante pequeño sobre su mejilla. _Igual es aplastante._

**"Nos vemos el próximo lunes, cariño".**

**"¿No nos veremos antes de eso?"**

La pregunta impulsiva saltó por delante de su pensamiento... Cuando se dio cuenta y trató de repararlo, ya era demasiado tarde.

**"¿Te gustaría verme mañana? Entonces estaré feliz de venir a buscarte".**

**"Es que... Lo digo porque antes venías a menudo a la florería".**

**"De acuerdo, tienes razón ¿Qué sería de mi si no me apareciera de lunes a viernes a comprar un ramo todo feo y mal preparado?"**

**"... Olvídalo. Te veré el próximo lunes".**

Isaac finalmente se baja y se da la vuelta... Los ojos de Félix se encuentran pegados en su espalda pero igual no se detiene. Isaac solo estaba concentrado en mirar hacia la puerta del departamento porque no se había atrevido a mirar ni una sola vez hacía atrás.

Cuando Isaac entró de forma segura, se escuchó el sonido del motor del sedán y luego, el ruido de que ya se había alejado calle abajo... Isaac se quedó en blanco. Rascando su cabeza y respirando hondo para intentar calmarse tan pronto como le fuera posible.  
Solo después de detener un poco el latido apresurado de su corazón, es que puede moverse por los escalones.

Como la mayoría de los departamentos en San Diego, California, este era un edificio de dos pisos. La casa de Isaac estaba justo en el segundo....

Nunca había sentido que algo estuviera terriblemente mal en todo el tiempo que lleva allí y sin embargo... _Las escaleras se sintieron excepcionalmente pesadas cuando las pisó._ El crujido de la madera es molesto. La fatiga, de la que no se había dado cuenta cuando estaba con Félix, parecía haberse acumulado de una sola vez.  
Cuando finalmente llegó al segundo piso y caminó por el pasillo, ya estaba arrastrando los pies y respirando visiblemente más rápido. Entonces, nervioso, intentó pensar en algo más: Se pregunta si podrá abrir la tienda más temprano que de costumbre. Después de todo, ya la había mantenido cerrada durante más de dos días.

Isaac suspiró brevemente, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y entonces, en el momento en que intenta meterla en la cerradura, una extraña voz se escucha desde la esquina. Alguien carraspea la garganta así que, en silencio, dirigió los ojos en esa dirección.

**"Isaac..."**

Como si hubiera notado que se había dado cuenta de él, una voz pesada lo llamó en un segundo.


	50. 19

Se escuchó el sonido de un golpe y después el pesado cuerpo del hombre quedó pegado contra la pared.

Allí, bloqueando su cuello, la cuchilla afilada de Isaac comenzó a presionarse todavía más en su piel...

El sujeto no pareció querer pelear contra él, tampoco hubo alguna especie de movimiento de defensa. Simplemente parecía tener la completa intención de rendirse así que levantó ambos brazos sobre su cabeza.

_Isaac está mirándole con una expresión endurecida._

**"¿Cómo...?**

**"Mi amor, si hubiera estado pensando en lastimarte, te habría disparado y aplastado contra el piso. Ya sabes cómo soy. Así que quítate y hablemos como las personas civilizadas que todavía somos."**

Un hombre que parece tener más de cincuenta años, intenta apartar el brazo de Isaac... El que sigue presionando firmemente su cuello. No lo parece, pero en realidad lo está haciendo con mucha fuerza. Su rostro ya se estaba volviendo de un tenue color azul.

Isaac quita la mano lentamente. Lo despega y da un paso hacia atrás mientras deja que el hombre tosa tanto como quiera.

Tenía un bigote largo, canas en todos lados.

**"¿Ya pasaron cuatro años? Has cambiado mucho. Si te hubiera encontrado en la calle bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, hubiese sido difícil reconocerte".**

**"..."**

**"En fin... ¿Nos quedamos en el pasillo toda la noche? No me importa en realidad."**

Isaac, que había perdido la capacidad de hablar por un momento, se movió de mala gana y en silencio, sacó su llave nuevamente y abrió la puerta de entrada.

**"Adelante".**

El hombre se encoge de hombros y entra al departamento sin dudarlo. Parece bastante tranquilo...

Isaac cierra la puerta mientras mira por el pasillo. A la derecha y después, a la izquierda.

**"¿Qué haces?"**

El hombre de mediana edad está mirando todo lo que tiene alrededor. Va por el pasillo e inspecciona cada artículo y habitación como si estuviese buscando criminales. Isaac había preguntado esto con un tono bastante habitual... Pero la verdad es que estaba lleno de una terrible ansiedad. El hombre se da vuelta lentamente, al mismo tiempo en que Isaac levanta la vista.

**"¿Qué haces? Eso es lo que quiero preguntar ¿¡Qué carajo haces!? La última vez que nos vimos fue hace cuatro años y creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo sensato. Hice todo lo posible para ayudarte, estabas panzón y chiquito y recuerdo que te dije que tuvieras cuidado porque el mundo era una mierda ¡Pero después de eso te desconectaste del puto sistema y me dejaste ahogado en la ansiedad! ¿¡Sabes lo resentido que estoy!?"**

**"... Lo siento."**

Isaac se disculpó sin poner ninguna excusa. El hombre chasqueó la lengua y se aventó a una silla de madera sin cojín. Isaac también se sentó.

**"Pensé que te habías ido al extranjero porque desapareciste como una cucaracha cuando prendes la luz. No dejaste rastro ni de ti ni de mi nieto..."**

**"¿Nieto...?"**

**"Cállate y escucha. Te busqué en Colorado, en todo el maldito suelo de la maldita América, también lo hice en San Diego. NADA."**

Isaac no hizo más que dirigirle una mirada afligida.

**"¿Cómo me encontraste entonces?"**

Cuando Isaac preguntó, metió la mano en el interior de su chaqueta y sacó algo de allí. Era un papel doblado, pequeño... Luego, cuando lo abrió y lo empujó al frente de Isaac, descubrió que era la impresión de una fotografía en tinta común sobre papel blanco. Como una foto de un paparazzi... _Era una fotografía en dónde también mostraba a Félix._

Estaban en el muelle, fue el día cuando lo sacaron en un yate.

Isaac, que estaba mirando la foto, apretó la boca y luego, suspiró **"Puedo explicarlo."**

 **"Pensé que ese hombre te había amenazado y que estaba a punto de lanzarte al mar. Pero luego..."** Steve puso otro trozo de papel en la mesa. Esta vez están al lado de un sedán. Eso fue después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Benjamin **"Me sentí aliviado de verte con vida... Y después pensé ¿Me estás jodiendo?"**

**"... Hubo una situación..."**

**"¡Por supuesto que hubo una situación!"**

El hombre frunció el ceño y lo regañó. Isaac no pudo hablar por un rato bastante largo... Estar al lado de Félix definitivamente era peligroso, pero nunca imaginó que estaría expuesto tan rápido. 

**"Steve... Steve por favor dime que eres el único que sabe de esto"**

Isaac preguntó, frotando sus dedos uno contra el otro ansiosamente. Un hombre de mediana edad llamado **Steve** , también suspiró.

**"Todavía puedo decir que soy el único, pero no puedo garantizar qué no se extenderá como el fuego... Como ya sabes, Félix está siendo observado todos los días. Por aquí y por allá."**

**"Entonces, ¿Viniste directamente para advertirme?"**

Isaac, que estuvo mirando la foto durante mucho tiempo, levantó los ojos que ahora se veían negros y desesperados. Steve se apoyó contra la mesa. Inclina la parte superior del cuerpo hacia adelante y le sostiene la mano.

**"Por supuesto, vine aquí para hacerte saber que no estás a salvo".**

**"..."**

**"Y hay algo que vine a ofrecerte".**

Isaac miró en silencio a Steve, quien entró en el tema principal sin dudarlo.

**"Niño, confío en ti. Incluso hace 4 años, cuando te ví huyendo de la CIA, te ayudé sin preguntar por qué... Así que esta vez, quiero que confíes en mí."**

Steve, que escupía su discurso rápidamente con una voz suave, repentinamente pareció tener un nudo inmenso en la garganta. Isaac se levantó y se dirigió de inmediato al refrigerador... Era un artefacto viejo que estaba lleno de agua embotellada, no había comida ni tampoco otras bebidas. Saca dos botellas de agua fría, regresa a su asiento, le entrega una botella a Steve y abre la otra directamente utilizando los dientes.

Él también tiene sed. Ahora se da cuenta de que estaba muy seco.

**"¿Qué hago?"**

Isaac, que vació la mitad de la botella de agua dentro de su boca, preguntó esto muy rápido... A diferencia de él, Steve no parece querer beber. Cuando puso la botella en su mano y miró la etiqueta, levantó los ojos y lo observó profundamente.

**"Quiero que salgas como testigo en un juicio formal"**

**"¿Cómo que un testigo?"**

**"Cole Patricks. Sabes mejor que ninguna otra persona sobre lo desgraciado e hijo de perra que es. Es por eso que estás huyendo ¿No? Con tu identidad oculta..."**

Cuando escuchó el nombre que salía de la boca de Steve, Isaac se puso todo tenso. Steve hizo una pausa... Pero Isaac sigue sin poder hacer ningún sonido. _Está pálido._

**"Sé que es difícil para ti, pero ya no podemos pasar por alto ninguna de las cosas que ese idiota hizo. Por Dios ¡Piensa en tu padre...!"**

**"No sé..."**

Isaac, que escuchó en silencio su historia, sacudió la cabeza una y otra vez. Steve no lo presionó, pero tampoco dejó de hablarle.

**"Cole fue quien te** **incriminó** **, dijo que tú los habías matado y, como te fuiste lejos inmediatamente después..."**

**"..."**

**"¿No quieres cooperar? Bueno ¿Qué harías si supiera que estás viviendo aquí en San Diego?"**

**"¿Me estás amenazando?"**

Isaac preguntó bruscamente. Sin embargo, Steve solo se encogió de hombros.

**"No. Pero ya te lo dije, incluso si no digo nada, esto se extenderá rápidamente. Estás muy descuidado porque entiendo que Félix es un tipo intimidante que te hace sentir seguro... Pero ya has estado expuesto, en muchos lugares. Yo conseguí una foto ¿Qué crees que pasará con Cole? Es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta de esto."**

**"Aun así, no puedo hacer nada..."**

**"Entonces, ¿Solo vas a huir hasta que mueras? ¿Qué chiste tiene eso?"**

Cuando se lo preguntó, Isaac comenzó a imaginar a Benjamin. Su lindo y encantador niño... _El pequeño bebé lleno de sangre que lloró contra su pecho toda la noche._

Si testifica, entonces todo se va a joder.

**"Si actúas como testigo, cuidaremos de ti de ahora en adelante. Si quieres, puedo ponerte seguridad..."**

Era cierto que los ojos y el tono determinado de Steve lo sacudieron por completo. Sin embargo, Isaac tiene mucho miedo... No importa que lo maten, pero _¿Y el niño?_ La protección de Benjamin tenía que venir antes que la de él... Cole, Steve o cualquiera, si alguno tocara a Benjamin, ¿Para qué seguiría vivo entonces? Incluso si tiene que vivir de una manera miserable, incluso si tiene que esconderse para siempre, puede soportarlo si el bebé está a salvo... ¡Es su pequeño sol! Tendría que ingresar a la escuela normalmente, hacer amigos y sonreír.

Es cierto que quiere ser libre y decirle a Félix todo lo que pasó... ¡Pero es terriblemente cobarde porque ya ha perdido a la gente que amaba por abrir la boca!   
Si dice que sí y va a testificar contra Cole... ¿No sería lo mismo que firmar su propia muerte? Incluso ahora, vivía en un hielo delgado que podía romperse de un momento para otro. Pero lo olvidó, porque su Omega era muy feliz con ese estúpido Alfa.

**"No. No lo haré."**

**"... Isaac..."**

**"¿No sería mejor si me escondiera de nuevo? Voy a limpiar la tienda y mover mi casa. Me voy... A esconder de Cole antes de que se dé cuenta."**

Isaac suspiró... Antes de la "vida estable", lo importante era la "vida segura".

**"¿Crees que Cole olvidará algún día que te estás escondiendo? ¿Qué eres el único testigo? Ese hombre, es una completa porquería. Se aprovechó antes porque sabía que no pondrías en riesgo al bebé, pero..."**

**"¿¡Por qué diría algo ahora entonces!? Ya no... Hay nada que yo quiera o que pueda ganar de un juicio"**

**"Niño, ese hombre es un violador, un asesino, un infeliz que se aprovecha de la debilidad de las personas para escalar... Y yo ya estoy cansado de aparentar que todo esto es normal. Mató a todos los que querían hacer lo correcto, mató a los que pensaba que podían echarlo de cabeza ¿Sabes a qué me refiero? ¡Eres la única cosa viviente que le queda y eso significa que un día te encontrará! Tan pronto como te reconocí, vine contigo... Porque te quiero. Porque sufrí lo que sufriste."**

La voz era sombría... Isaac no podía enfrentar los ojos grises de Steve, así que los cerró.

Si no tuviera a Benjamin... Podría estar dispuesto a ser testigo. Sin embargo, antes quería venganza y ahora desea que su niño pueda vivir por mucho tiempo. ¡Es tan idiota, cobarde y egoísta!

**"Lo siento. Es imposible para mí".**

Parecía que tenía un nudo atorado en la garganta, estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no ponerse a llorar incluso frente al hombre que lo había cuidado tanto.

**"Perdón, Steve..."**

**"Hay rumores de que trajiste evidencia contigo cuando te escondiste. Si es verdad, entonces..."**

**"Steve, no sé de dónde salieron esos rumores ridículos... Pero no puedo ayudarte con nada".** Es un tema muy difícil para él, así que Isaac cortó sus palabras con una expresión fría. **"Lamento que vinieras aquí en vano..."**

Steve quedó atrapado en una mirada complicada. La tensión es repentinamente alta... Sin embargo, él levantó la mano como si se estuviera rindiendo.

**"Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces está bien. Pero sería bueno que lo pensaras con cuidado. Como sabes, Cole no es un hombre piadoso y no es alguien que se siente en sus laureles. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, va a ir por ti... Al menos cree que el niño murió en el parto."**

**"Bueno..."**

Steve sacó una tarjeta arrugada de su bolsillo y la puso sobre su mesa.

**"Llámame cuando cambies de opinión."**

Steve se levantó de su asiento, como si hubiera terminado con un trabajo difícil... _Pero su expresión solo estaba llena de remordimientos profundos._ Isaac se puso de pie fingiendo que no lo había notado.

El sonido de los zapatos de Steve, caminando hacia la puerta principal, era algo que se escuchaba excepcionalmente fuerte. Agarró la manija de la puerta como lo hizo cuando entró en el departamento... Pero pronto, antes de irse, se volteó para ver a Isaac:

**"¿Cómo es que te llevas tan bien con Félix?"**

**"No sé, tú eres quien me espía... Dímelo"**

**"Ja, eso es cierto".** Steve sacudió la cabeza como si lo que pensara fuera bastante absurdo. **"Bueno... Puede haber razones personales y razones sentimentales en esto, pero es mejor no estar cerca de él."**

**"Sí..."**

**"Eso digo como colega, pero como familia preguntaría ¿No puedes apoyarte en él?"**

Quizás sus palabras eran sensatas... Pide ayuda, dile todo y tómale de la mano como habías pensado hacer al inicio. _Pero su padre era la persona más fuerte en el mundo, y de todos modos lo mató._

Isaac se mordió el labio inferior, dijo que **no** , muy quedito... Entonces Steve abrió la boca:

**"¿No son realmente divertidas las relaciones humanas? Estoy seguro de que es el padre, y estoy seguro de que lo amas. Y, Cole... También está enterado de eso"**

**"¿Qué...?"**

**"Te puso a prueba, y fallaste"**

**"¿Por qué dices eso?"**

Isaac, que se despertó de sus pensamientos, enfrentó al hombre con ojos ansiosos y angustiados. Steve cerró la puerta y de repente se acercó a Isaac.

 **"Porque sé sobre lo que Cole te ordenó hacer para perdonarte la vida. Hace cuatro años..."** La voz baja era amable... Pero Isaac no puede evitar el frío que baja por su columna vertebral. **"Una misión especial..."**

**"Steve..."**

**"Te dijo que mataras a Félix... Pero decidiste desaparecer."**

Steve, quien sacó el secreto que estaba enterrado bajo el suelo, lo miró con bastante dolor.

 **"Eres completamente estúpido, Isaac... Cambiaste para mal."** Isaac ni siquiera podía tragar saliva. Parecía que ya no podía escuchar. **"Lárgate de una maldita vez entonces."**


	51. 19.1

El tiempo pasó en silencio. Como si nada hubiera pasado realmente.

La tarde fluía como un río tranquilo y, sin embargo, _¿El agua agitada no fluye con fuerza debajo del agua tranquila?_ Si accidentalmente cae debajo de la superficie del agua, entonces será ahogado en el río.

Ni siquiera sabía que estaba en riesgo ante semejante paisaje porque se sentía como si solo estuviera caminando. Ahora entiende que si da un paso equivocado, si se resbala, entonces definitivamente todo puede colapsar.

Dejó de cortar el tallo de una rosa y después dejó de moverse por completo. Tal vez había sujetado muy fuerte la planta porque ahora tenía gotas rojas de sangre goteando de las yemas de sus dedos hasta escurrir en su muñeca. Isaac se limpió la sangre con el pantalón y volvió a intentar armar su ramo de rosas... Sin embargo, la cara del cliente que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, parecía haberse deformado.

**"Lo siento tanto..."**

El cliente paga el ramo de mala gana y sale de la tienda... Isaac solo puede suspirar y sentarse porque su cabeza era un completo problema...

La idea de vaciar la tienda le llegó de pronto. Sí, ciertamente sería lo mejor si empezara ahora ¿Verdad?

Ha pasado una semana desde que Steve vino a visitarlo. Mientras tanto, Isaac está aparentando que todo sigue justo como siempre... Nunca, nunca le había costado tanto moverse porque jamás se quedaba mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar...

_Ahora siente que tiene que destruir toda su vida privada._

Elimina todas las cosas que podrían exponerlo. Plumas, tarjetas de presentación, también comienza a descartar todas las cartas y postales que le escribió a Benjamin. Rompe todo lo que tiene en su cajón y lo bota a la basura... Mientras tanto, Steve ha estado en contacto con él y las respuestas que se han dado son en realidad un tanto deprimentes. Rompió su celular así que ahora marca recordando la cantidad exacta de dígitos que tiene su número. No fue tan difícil en realidad.

El problema verdadero, _era Félix._

Si desaparece nada más así, sin decirle... _¿Cómo va a reaccionar?_ De hecho, incluso si no se lo dice, es más que seguro que va a estar buscándolo como un loco hasta terminar colocándose en peligro.

Isaac lucha contra ese sentimiento terriblemente inmenso. Intentó borrar ese rostro sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para otro pero, cuanto más continúa, menos sabe qué hacer y más se siente como un estúpido...

Isaac está sosteniendo su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y casi se dejó caer sobre el mostrador.

Fue en ese momento que escuchó la campanita de la puerta.

**Puta madre.**

De hecho, sabía que no era bueno ver a los clientes cuando estaba tan mal de ánimo así que deliberadamente había cerrado la puerta. Si está cerrada, es difícil saber si la tienda está abierta o no... Y sin embargo, lo mismo había ocurrido con el cliente de las rosas así que definitivamente tenía que buscar una mejor alternativa.

_Ojalá le pida hacer algo más fácil._

**"Buenas..."**

**"El clima es bueno, pero ¿Por qué tienes las puertas cerradas?"**

Isaac levantó la cabeza de inmediato...

De repente, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, ese hombre apareció frente a él. Estaba allí... _Justo cuando lo necesitaba tanto._

Era una tienda llena del aroma de la madera y de otras flores exóticas, pero su feromona Alfa era bastante espesa cuando lo miró. Cubre todo el interior de hecho...

¿Era una ilusión o realmente está derramando feromonas alfa tan pronto como entra? Era muy intenso. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de forma natural porque lo estaba reconociendo... Tenía la boca seca. El interior de su cuerpo se moja.  
Poco a poco, todos los problemas que le preocupaban hasta hacerle doler la cabeza, habían desaparecido. No es de extrañar que incluso se sienta domesticado.

La pupila negra de Isaac, que no pudo ocultar su vergüenza, se puso ansiosa y comenzó a brillar por las lágrimas... Entonces Félix, que había corrido hasta él, extendió las manos y sostuvo su cara para preguntar:

**"¿Qué demonios te hicieron?"**


	52. 20

**"¿Qué demonios te hicieron?**

Félix, que miró a Isaac atentamente, preguntó esto con una voz más que disgustada. Incluso el avergonzado Isaac no puede responder de inmediato...

Sus manos, con textura áspera y fría, envolvieron de inmediato sus mejillas.

**"Espera... Félix..."**

_Entonces todo se puso caliente._

Ladeó la cabeza y superpuso los labios con los suyos.

**"¡Ah!"**

Era un beso que parecía más desesperado que nunca. Estaba lamiendo y chupando su labio inferior. _Mordiendo y olfateando..._

Es fácil abrir la boca de Isaac tanto como quiera, mezclar su saliva con la suya y frotar la mucosa de su interior con la punta de la lengua.

Un beso feroz.

Un beso codicioso.

Isaac lloraba, pero igual separó los labios y cerró los ojos... Fue, su manera de darle la bienvenida.

Un sonido húmedo resonó en la habitación tranquila. Con las mejillas de Isaac sobre sus manos, era absolutamente notorio que la expresión de Félix era de alguien que se estaba muriendo de pasión... Tal vez, incluso estaba tan emocionado como el propio Isaac.

El florista suspiró.

Ojalá viniera un viento desagradable y soplara con fuerza hasta hacer que Cole se fuera volando de allí. Ojalá, pudiera irse para siempre y dejar que se quedara con Félix... _¿Acaso se está volviendo loco?_

Isaac abrió la boca un poco más y chupó la lengua del Alfa. Su cabeza se derrite en un desastre tremendo.

Fue un sentimiento aterrador, _pensar que era lo último que harían juntos._

Sus brazos temblaban ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Ni siquiera están en privado así que... ¿Por qué desea tanto que lo haga suyo? Es la desesperación, es el miedo a perderlo otra vez. Le duele el labio inferior pero solo está escuchando como Félix gruñe.

_Quiere... quitarle la ropa ahora mismo_

**"¿Por qué estás tan enojado, Félix?"**

**"Tan pronto como te vi llorar, mi cabeza se fue a la mierda."**

**"Oh..."**

**"Pero además de eso, parece que ahora eres tú quien me está deseando ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien más hubiese entrado?"**

La mano que toca todavía su mejilla cae hasta su nuca... Isaac levantó la cabeza y lo miró. _¿Alguien más?_ Estaba emocionado porque Félix había entrado. No hubiera pasado eso con ningún otro hombre. Su cuerpo reaccionó libremente a sus feromonas y el interior de su agujero ya estaba húmedo y mojado, **exactamente por tratarse de él.**

Se estaba muriendo por Félix. Desde siempre... Es solo que ahora estaba muy triste como para ocultarlo.

 **"Félix..."** Isaac agarró los hombros de Félix. Su nombre se derritió en su lengua y sus ojos enrojecidos comenzaron a brillar. **"Todavía no es lunes".**

Félix se mostró molesto por esto, pero Isaac continúo:

**"Es sábado".**

**"¿Y?"**

**"De todas maneras... ¿Puedo pedirte que me hagas el amor? Por favor..."**

Félix estaba en blanco. Con los ojos muy, muy abiertos. _Era natural estar perplejo porque había dicho algo que normalmente no diría..._

Le había dicho, que quería que le hiciera el amor.

No fue tan paciente como para rechazar a Isaac.

**"Largo, ahora".**

De repente Félix dijo esto con una voz grave y apagada. La que lo miraba, era una pupila azul intensa, casi oscura.

Solo entonces, Isaac se dio cuenta de que Jack y Tony habían entrado también. En realidad escucharon todo y se dieron cuenta de su petición, pero obviamente no dijeron nada.

La campana sonó una vez más y luego todo se volvió a quedar en silencio. La puerta de la tienda estaba cerrada y los hombres se habían acomodado afuera. Haciendo guardia para evitar que alguien entrara.   
No importa cuántas horas pasen, hasta que Félix libere a Isaac... _Es más que seguro que esa puerta nunca se abrirá de nuevo._


	53. 20.1

En la playa del **Hotel De Coronado,** Félix dijo que se estaba volviendo cada vez más loco por su culpa... Pero mirando hacia atrás y observando lo que estaba pasando ahora, pensó que en realidad era él quién realmente se estaba volviendo loco.

_Ahora está pidiendo por él en el mostrador..._

Félix le había bajado la ropa interior y sus pantalones habían sido empujados hacia abajo, hasta quedar colgando justo en sus rodillas. Estaba gimiendo, apretando el culo con fuerza y gritando su nombre... Félix, que luchaba ferozmente por no perder la razón, había logrado quitarse la ropa solamente hasta la mitad. En realidad, tan pronto como bajó su cinturón y su cremallera, agarró a Isaac y empujó locamente su pene pulsante dentro de su pequeño agujero.

 _Félix parecía no poder soportarlo._ Estaba lleno de lujuria porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que veía a alguien correspondiendo sus acciones así de bien.

El cuerpo delgado de Isaac se mueve de atrás para adelante, rara vez guarda silencio así que es difícil decir quién estaba más ansioso entre los dos.

Respiraba fuerte, estaba babeando.

Cada vez que Félix toma su cintura y le pega con su pelvis, se escucha un fuerte sonido en su agujero ya completamente mojado.

 **"Ah, ah, Félix, es allí. Justo allí."** La boca de Isaac estaba completamente abierta. Sus gemidos fluían lejos de su voluntad porque no puede soportar la sensación tan vertiginosa del placer extendiéndose hasta la punta de sus dedos **"Más, un poco más..."**

Isaac extendió sus manos hacia el frente, para poder agarrar su agujero lleno con el pene de Félix y extenderlo un poco más para él. Luego miró a Félix, con los ojos entrecerrados, y susurró:

**"Te necesito mucho hoy... No sabes cuánto."**

**"¡Joder! ¡Isaac, maldita sea!"**

Al principio Félix parecía a punto de enloquecer brutalmente, pero pronto logró respirar hondo y calmarse lo suficiente como para no aventarlo contra el suelo y destrozarlo.   
Su pene ya estaba tan hinchado que se sentía como si fuera a estallar dentro de la pared interior de Isaac.

Isaac gritó.

Comenzó a temblar...

Sin embargo, aunque hay una terrible sensación de dolor, hay también un gran sentimiento de placer que hace que sus ojos se pongan en blanco... Sus muslos tiemblan, tiene la cabeza colgando. Al mismo tiempo, al final del pene que estaba completamente erguido, el semen comienza a salpicar como si fuera un grifo roto.

**"Oh, ah, ah...."**

_Isaac estaba sollozando antes de que se diera cuenta_. Los huesos de todo su cuerpo se derriten en calor... Es completamente adicto a las feromonas Alfa, también lo es a cada uno de los placeres bestiales que solamente Félix le puede ofrecer.

En realidad, no se había dado cuenta de que era una persona tan vulnerable y sentimental. Al principio, pensó que se trataba únicamente de un pequeño y extraño interés que le había hecho querer tener sexo con él. Fue solo una vez, hace cuatro años... Cuando pasó por su primer ciclo de calor. _Su primera vez._ Sin embargo, comenzó a alarmarse después de ese día porque su ciclo de calor no volvió a ocurrir jamás. Incluso años después del nacimiento de Benjamin, nunca tuvo algo a lo que pudiera llamarle "deseo sexual." Hasta había pensado que en realidad era asexual o que tenía un desorden producto del trauma.

La verdad es que resulta que lo quiere... _¿Pero qué excusa podría poner para no aceptar eso?_ Quizá puede decir que esto es gracias a que se trata de un Alfa dominante. Una poderosa feromona que no puede ser rechazada por ningún hombre. ¿Qué podría explicar si le pregunta? Se dice que la feromona de un Alfa así de fuerte derrite incluso a un Beta entrenado... Pero de todas maneras ¿Es natural que alguien que no sea Omega este lubricado?   
A Isaac se le ocurrieron un montón de ideas vagas... _¡Pero no puede hacer nada porque su pared interna está muy hinchada y eso es algo que no se puede fingir!_ Los movimientos de Félix hacen que Isaac lance un breve grito y que, como en otras veces, incluso borre sus pensamientos.

**"Isaac, ¿Puedo decirte lo que pienso...?"**

Isaac solamente había alcanzado a gemir, _así que Félix se puso amigable_. Se inclinó para besarle la frente y también, para aprovechar y barrer su cabello mojado con las puntas de los dedos. Lo apartó de sus ojos al mismo tiempo en que unas feromonas extremadamente fuertes comenzaban a caer de su cabeza hasta sus pies... La cintura de Isaac tembló y sus dedos se agazaparon por completo.

Mientras volvía a eyacular sobre el mostrador, respiró fuerte. Jadeó y dejó que su agujero, el que seguía mordiendo el pene de Félix sin parar, se comprimiera y se relajara como si estuviera latiendo.

**"Huh, Félix..."**

**"Tú no eres un Beta, eres todo un Omega sensible..."**

Isaac tensó los hombros con la voz baja de Félix. Estaba asustado, pero ese hombre parecía lo suficientemente emocionado como para poderlo notar... Tal vez, incluso se había dado cuenta de que era un Omega desde antes pero temía decirlo porque siempre lo había puesto primero a él.

Fuese lo que fuese, _no lo quería saber._

**"Pues no lo soy..."**

Pero Félix abraza la cintura de Isaac y, después sonríe con ganas.

**"Que lastima... Si fueras un Omega, te enlazaría a mi ahora mismo."**

Un susurro feliz flotó en su oído... Pero todavía hay sentimientos extraños que no se pueden expresar con palabras. _Todavía tiene muchas más lágrimas por derramar._

**"Entonces todo esto sería más difícil para mí".**

Estaba muy asustado de hablar más de la cuenta y meterse en el hoyo más profundo y negro de la tierra entera...

Empapado de calor, Isaac intenta ser reflexivo e inteligente. Aunque es difícil hablar con lógica cuando las feromonas de su semen se propagan a través de su membrana mucosa.

Agitando la cabeza y gritando una y otra vez, el pensamiento que rondaba por su mente desapareció al final... Brazos y piernas, cintura y hombros, cada parte de él estaba rígida debido al estrés y a los nervios. Félix levantó a Isaac, le dio la vuelta y lo dejó nuevamente sobre el mostrador... Finalmente terminó por quitarle los pantalones así que los aventó descuidadamente junto a un par de macetas. Le levantó la rodilla y lo volvió a penetrar.

 _Isaac estaba más que exhausto_. No pude soportar nada de lo que está haciendo así que deja la mejilla pegada a la madera. Cierra los ojos, como una muñeca que está esperando pacientemente por el final.

El semen está todo envuelto en su pared interior, rebotando para arriba y para abajo con cada nueva embestida hasta que finalmente provoca un sonido desagradable.   
El líquido se cayó de su ano, recorrió su ingle y al final, se desparramó en forma de pequeños hilos pegajosos por sus muslos.

Sus ojos estaban borrosos...

Parecía que le faltaba oxígeno.

Era por eso que todos los Omegas decían que era fácil volverse adicto a las feromonas Alfa. _Era tan bueno, que lo había hecho gemir sin parar._

**"¿Te gusta, mi pequeño Beta? ¿Se siente bien en esta parte?"**

**"Sí... Está bien, bien... Ah, ah, no pares ¡Más! Por favor, más..."**

Isaac nuevamente había perdido la razón, y lo estaba demostrando enterrando las uñas en su brazo. La risa suave de Félix comenzó a cavar en sus oídos hasta hacerle sentir que le emoción solo iba a aumentar.

Sí, _¿Qué tal si lo marcara? ¿Qué tan malo podría ser suyo?_ Así al menos, cuando se fuera....

Pero en ese momento su cabeza estaba tan llena y tan destrozada, que no supo que hacer ni de qué manera sacar el tema de nuevo. Isaac solo puede temblar como lo hace Félix, gemir y sacudirse por el placer que le ofrece... Mientras todo sigue teniendo su flujo normal.

_Eso es todo._


	54. 20.2

_Era una noche oscura cuando abrió los ojos._

Félix se había sentado en la silla que estaba junto a la puerta de entrada... Y tenía a Isaac, descansando justo sobre sus muslos.   
No tenía pantalones, sus piernas estaban desnudas y empapadas de semen mientras que Félix, solo tenía puesta su camiseta. La cabeza del florista permanecía inclinada sobre su hombro. Era tan vergonzoso que ni siquiera podía mirarlo correctamente...

Cuando Félix notó que no quería subir la mirada, bajó la cabeza y tocó de inmediato la línea pegajosa que corría entre sus nalgas. _Isaac frunció el ceño ante el inesperado dolor._ En realidad, era tanto que tuvo que dibujar un arco con su espalda otra vez...

 **"Debido a que te desmayaste de la nada, no pude limpiarte como hubiera querido".** Esa voz suave y perfecta se dispersa de inmediato sobre su cabeza. **"No hay un lugar para que podamos acostarnos aquí, ¿Verdad?"**

Con el brazo sobre el reposabrazos de la silla y la barbilla apoyada en su mano, Félix lo miró un minuto más antes de decidir inclinarse un poco contra su cuerpo...

Isaac estaba mirando hacia abajo. Es difícil soportar una postura tan extraña cuando además estás completamente desnudo.   
Con mucha dificultad, _trata de bajar de sobre sus muslos._

**"Wo, despacio... ¿Estás bien?"**

Félix no lo deja ir.

Con los brazos apretados alrededor de su cintura, volvió a acercarlo para hacerlo descansar correctamente contra su pecho. Isaac volvió los ojos en lugar de intentar bajar otra vez. Félix dijo:

**"Cada vez que actúas así y comienzas a aferrarte a mí, me preocupo..."**

**"¿Qué te preocupa?"**

Cuando intentó preguntarle apropiadamente, descubrió que le dolía bastante la garganta y el paladar. Tal vez gritó demasiado o quizá, el problema era que había llorado más de la cuenta.

**"¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a mentirme? Hace un momento, perdiste la cordura... ¡Lo que dije sobre creer que eres un Omega no es una mentira!"**

**"No perdí la cordura".**

**"Por favor... Sé lo que dije sobre los Omegas pero, no es tan malo si se trata de ti ¿O es qué hay otra razón para que actúes así conmigo ahora?"**

Soltando con dificultad las palabras finales, Félix sostiene su barbilla para atrapar a Isaac en su campo de visión... Lo ve fijamente, con sus hermosos ojos color azul oscuro.

En realidad, _parecía una escena bastante espeluznante._

**"¿Qué pasó la semana pasada?"**

**"... ¿Eso que tiene que ver con perder o no la cordura durante el sexo?"**

Entonces Félix, muy suavemente, comenzó a recorrer sus mejillas con las puntas pegajosas de sus dedos.

De verdad parecía un hombre preocupado, sus cejas se pusieron todas juntas y rectas...

**"¿Por qué bajaste de peso de esta manera? Solo ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que te vi, pero tu cara se puso pálida y flaca... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no estás comiendo adecuadamente?"**

**"Oye..."**

**"¿Por qué hablas como si me fueras a dejar?"**

No pudo contestar en absoluto. Cerró los ojos para respirar e intentar ordenar sus ideas... Pero entonces sintió el inmenso calor que se extendía desde la punta de los dedos que todavía lo estaban tocando.

Sí, se saltó las comidas.

Y sí, _se va a ir._

¡Todo era completamente cierto!

**"... Estoy comiendo".**

**"He lidiado con muchas cosas terribles en el pasado... Pero esta es la primera vez que siento que alguien me está lastimando de verdad. Y sin hacer nada realmente."**

Ante esa voz, Isaac volvió a quedarse sin palabras...

¡Qué mierda!

**"¡No tienes que preocuparte por mí!"**

Pero es imposible que pueda mirarlo a la cara y gritarle la misma oración con una voz honesta... Así que giró la cabeza, apartó la mirada y volvió a intentar bajar de sus muslos. Esta vez Félix dejó de sostenerlo.

Mientras Isaac miraba a su alrededor, encontró que sus pantalones, su ropa interior y su camiseta estaban todas arrugadas y esparcidas al azar cerca del mostrador. Chasqueó la lengua por la escena y por los recuerdos tan escandalosos.

**"Más bien ¿Qué está pasando contigo, Félix? Vienes el sábado, sin hacer una llamada antes"**

Isaac, que caminaba frente a la pila de ropa sucia moviendo las piernas temblorosas e ignorando el hecho de que sus nalgas y sus muslos estaban húmedos, de pronto volteó a verlo una última vez... Félix lo miraba como si tratara de grabar cada uno de sus movimientos. Buscando un error o alguna clase de indicio que le diera justo lo que necesitaba.

Isaac estaba nervioso, _pero igual intentaba actuar lo más casual posible._

Cuando se inclinó, se revelaron sus caderas enrojecidas y las líneas apretadas de sus muslos.

**"¿Cuándo me he puesto en contacto contigo para venir aquí?"**

Esa era una voz desagradable, muy fría y terriblemente triste... Solo así, Isaac se dio la oportunidad de intentar bromear un poco:

**"No estoy haciendo un espectáculo de striptease privado, deja de mirar".**

**"Nunca he visto un striptease más estimulante que el tuyo."**

**"¿Aunque solo me esté poniendo la ropa interior?"**

Isaac pareció quejarse otra vez, pero Félix solo puede ver el muslo expuesto de Isaac. Estaba... Lamiéndolo con la mirada a tal punto que literalmente parece una visita a un espectáculo de striptease.

**"Así es. Me excita mucho ver que mi semen baje por tus muslos y que en lugar de limpiarte, solo te pongas casualmente la ropa interior encima... Y la manches, y la mojes. No sabía que eras así de obsceno."**

Sus murmullos bajos han hecho que los muslos de Isaac realmente comiencen a temblar...

Es cierto que quedaron algunas marcas secas y es verdad que el semen no se ha secado correctamente... Por lo que fluye con lentitud hasta sus rodillas. La parte inferior de su boxer ya estaba mojada y teñida de un color oscuro. No tenía un lugar para lavarlo dentro de la tienda así que pensó que no estaría tan mal si solo se la ponía mientras tanto. Solo para salir _¡Pero la cosa es que se siente absolutamente incómodo!_ Era un recordatorio constante de que había sido cogido.

Isaac miró a Félix con una expresión molesta: **"Ya no vamos a hacerlo aquí nunca ¿Bueno?"**

Félix se encogió de hombros, igual a si estuviera diciendo que no importaba.

 **"Antes de entrar, vi pasar a un hombre. Estaba sosteniendo un ramo de rosas. Molesto, tenía la cara toda arrugada porque, bueno, supongo que era lo normal... El ramo de rosas era un desastre."** Félix, que todavía miraba a Isaac con la barbilla sobre la mano, de repente parecía muy concentrado en sus recuerdos del día **"Pude ver de un vistazo que, aunque eres un asco arreglando ramos... Ese no... No se veía como algo tuyo."**

**"..."**

**"Y... Me preocupé mucho. El ramo decía** **_"Auxilio"_ ** **en cada una de sus hojas".**

Antes de que entrara, un cliente ordenó un enorme ramo de rosas... Estaba nervioso, así que era cierto que no podía concentrarse en el arreglo. Sus ojos y su corazón, no estaban en el mismo lado por lo que el resultado final se veía como un completo revoltijo sin sentido.

_Isaac tragó saliva a través de una garganta ardiente..._

Cualquier emoción, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, parecía ser algo tan familiar para Félix que su corazón comenzó a latir con infinita furia. No puede controlar tantas cosas ocurriendo al mismo tiempo.

**"Isaac, si me ocultas algo... Yo no voy a poder ayudarte cuando empeore ¿Entiendes?"**

**"..."**

A diferencia de su boca, que se estiraba en una sonrisa, sus ojos azules se habían puesto tan fríos como la hoja de una cuchilla.

Se paró sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por cubrirse las piernas... La mirada de Isaac parecía estar absolutamente perdida así que incluso con tan poco, siente que su mente está siendo tomada por completo.  
Esta vez, _se acerca más..._ Con los pies descalzos y el pene flácido oculto bajo una leve mata de vello púbico del mismo color que el cabello sobre su cabeza.

En lugar de avergonzarse, Félix parecía divertirse mucho cuando Isaac, con dedos temblorosos, volvió a inclinarse para levantar y pasarle su pantalón y su bóxer.

**"Isaac, hubo un día en que me dijiste que hubieras preferido darme dinero a tener sexo conmigo ¿Recuerdas? Pero ahora, te pones sobre tu mostrador, abres tus piernas y me dices que te tome porque lo necesitas ¿Cómo puedo pensar que todo está bien?"**

**"Es que descubrí que igual no importa lo que quiera o no".**

Realmente pensó que se iba a volver loco de nervios, pero cuando respondió con calma y tan serio como siempre... _Félix esbozó una sonrisa._

**"Tal vez tienes razón."**

La luz que sale de la ventana se derrama sobre su rostro perfectamente esculpido, haciendo que las líneas de sus expresiones sean más visibles que antes.

Isaac lo miró, como si necesitara recordar cada pieza de su figura hasta que no hubiese más alternativa que terminar con su cara fundida en la córnea...

La sensación de ansiedad e irritación no se desvaneció. En su lugar, _se posó sobre los hombros de ambos como una manta gruesa._


	55. 21

**"Te extraño mucho. Buenas noches... Que tengas sueños bonitos."**

Susurrando mientras sostenía el auricular con fuerza contra su oído, escuchó la brillante risa de un niño de cuatro años. El sonido de su respiración se puede percibir claramente... _Como si estuviera allí con él._

**< Papá, duerme bien... ¿Bueno?>**

Cuando escuchó su voz fuerte, sus labios se curvaron con una línea suave. Isaac se muerde la lengua...

**"Te amo".**

**< ¡Yo también te amo, papá!>**

**"Te amo mucho, mucho Benjamin. Te amo más que nada en el mundo".**

**< ¡Yo también! Mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho. Te amo papá>**

Benjamin, quien después le dio un beso de buenas noches, dijo que tenía que ir pronto a casa... Y luego colgó. Incluso antes de que la respuesta de Isaac diciendo **"Sí"** saliera de su boca. _La llamada se detiene._

Es interesante que ahora sepa cuál es el botón para colgar. Dijo que había contestado también. Él solito...

Isaac no pudo borrar su sonrisa ni la emoción que le causaba escuchar su bonita voz, así que todavía tenía el auricular en el oído.

Solo, no podía dejarlo.

Parecía que las oraciones entrecortadas y roncas de Benjamin todavía estaban saliendo de allí y tal vez, si esperaba un poco más...

_Si lo pedía con muchas ganas..._

Isaac finalmente se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo allí cuando sus hombros se enfriaron. Se quitó el teléfono de la cara y, con esfuerzo, lo dejó en su lugar.  
Era una noche en la que el viento estaba bastante frío. En San Diego, es natural que la diferencia de temperatura entre el día y la noche sea severa. Hoy se siente excepcionalmente frío así que Isaac, que suspiró brevemente, se subió el cierre de la chamarra hasta arriba y se puso un cubre bocas.

A altas horas de la noche, aunque no camine mucho, se cubre el rostro con una gorra de béisbol, se pone una capucha sobre ella, un cubre bocas y una chamarra que lo hacía parecer como un malvavisco blanco. Mete las manos en los bolsillos y dobla los hombros para terminar aparentando una posición torcida... Es completamente diferente de la imagen del florista saludable y normal que había intentado mostrar en un inicio.

Se fue caminando por un parque, en un lugar oscuro y desolado que le hacía sentir como en un película de terror. Cada vez que sopla un viento frío y fuerte, un pedazo de basura desechada sobre el camino se mueve de un lado para otro y, debajo de un edificio, por un muro, un indigente se acurruca entre dos mantas y un perro. A la distancia, si sigue derecho, hay un centro con muchos edificios brillantes y altos así que en realidad, es como si fueran dos mundos diferentes.

Isaac, que miró a su alrededor una última vez, caminó rápidamente por un par de matorrales, inclinando la cabeza un poco más de lo necesario.

La razón por la que caminó hasta las afueras del centro de la ciudad era simple: _Había roto su celular_. Ahora utiliza un teléfono público, pero es algo difícil encontrar uno cerca de su departamento o de la florería. Hoy en día todos llevan un teléfono celular o una tableta inteligente por lo que no solo no hay ninguno cerca de su casa, sino que no existen por donde sea que vaya.

Era cierto que era difícil encontrar un teléfono público pero de todos modos, si hubiese existido un teléfono cerca del departamento, no lo hubiera utilizado. _Era muy obvio._ Para hacer sus llamadas caminaba hasta el parque y la cabina que utilizaba era diferente cada vez. Un esfuerzo que hacía para no revelar ninguna conexión con su madre.   
Por supuesto que sabe que puede ser inútil. Es decir, a pesar del hecho de que los cuidaba bastante, Félix descubrió la existencia de Benjamin tan rápido como un pestañeo. Gracias a eso, la ansiedad solo ha aumentado significativamente... Y a _demás está Steve,_ quién le demostró que en realidad podían llegar a él siempre que tuvieran ganas.

No podía dormir bien y no podía comer ni descansar. Estaba entrando en la fase de crisis nerviosa y ansiedad extrema... ¡Y eso que ya había pasado más de una semana! ¿Cuánto durará esto antes de que ya no le soporte?

Isaac finalmente llamó a su madre y le preguntó que hacer. Llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería que tomara al niño y se fueran de allí lo más pronto posible. La casa en la Jolla era alquilada de todos modos así que un nuevo lugar ciertamente les vendría de maravilla. Solo tenían... Que buscar un sitio más grande y alejado.

_El departamento de Isaac ya no tenía nada adentro._

Pensó que después de esconderse y pasando algunos meses, iba a llegar al nuevo hogar de su madre y Benjamin. Cambiaría su nombre y su apellido. La tienda de flores pronto iba a convertirse en una cafetería... Y, finalmente, _finalmente_ , comenzaría de nuevo otra vez.  
Pero entonces Isaac se detuvo en el medio del camino. Miró hacia el cielo, a la luna cubierta por nubes oscuras que extienden una luz amarillenta... Es un panorama que le llama bastante la atención. Un paisaje exuberante y extraño tanto como las cosas que pasan dentro de su mente. Aunque se esconde detrás de las nubes, la luz amarilla de la luna no desaparece. _Es como el cabello de Benjamin..._

Pronto, la sonrisa en su boca desapareció tan pronto como le había llegado. No lo ha visto desde hace bastante tiempo así que si las cosas ya son así ahora, entonces definitivamente será más difícil verlo en el futuro.

Extrañaba a Benjamin, bastante. Si pudiera, le gustaría correr y abrazarlo con todas sus ganas. Besarle toda la cara y oler la fragancia de su ropita...

Eso es todo lo que pide.

**"Ha".**

Pensó en la risa de Benjamin, la que escuchó en el auricular hace un momento y exhaló un largo suspiro.

Dio un paso...

_¿Por qué... Hay un automóvil estacionado a una cuadra de de él?_

Atrás comienzan a escucharse pisadas que gradualmente se acercan y acercan... Isaac refleja sus nervios en su postura y saca la mano que tenía su cuchillo. Sin embargo, el sonido metálico es más rápido que él.

**"No digas nada... Y ponte esto en la cabeza".**

Una voz baja se extendió por el aire frío. El arma del hombre apunta exactamente al centro de su nuca así que Isaac... Tuvo que levantar ambas manos lentamente. Como lo exigió.


	56. 21.1

Félix, que arrojó el sobre en el escritorio, sacudió el vaso de bourbon que tenía en la mano. Los hielos golpean el cristal una y otra vez y, sin embargo, no parece tener intención alguna de beber de inmediato. Solo está allí, _agitando la taza mecánicamente._

**"¿Crees que pueden ser de un paparazzi?"**

Al archivo del sobre se le habían adjuntado varias copias de fotos muy detalladas. Félix e Isaac en el yate, y luego fuera del yate al día siguiente. Junto a un sedán.

**"Maldita sea, parece que le estoy pagando a ratones en lugar de a un verdadero personal de seguridad. Mi dinero se está desperdiciando".**

El gruñido de Félix tamizó el bourbon que había calentado en su mano. Tony miró la foto también:

**"¿Estadounidenses?"**

**"No importa... Al menos me dieron una buena foto de Isaac".** Miró la imagen, le pegó con los dedos y murmuró como si estuviera encantado. **"Es hermoso ¿Verdad?"**

**"... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?"**

**"Dejarlo en paz, por el momento. Igual no es como si fueran muy inteligentes".** Félix rápidamente vació la taza sin siquiera importarle que la mitad fuera hielo derretido. **"¿Revisaste el perímetro?"**

**"Sí... Pero no importa cuánto miremos a nuestro alrededor, no hay absolutamente nada. Las fotos solo aparecieron bajo la puerta."**

**"Una advertencia extraña."**

**"Ciertamente."**

**"Da igual, porque justo ahora estoy más concentrado en la llegada de mi muy amado RUT. No veo la hora de que me entre."**

Félix, que cubrió el informe con sus manos, parecía haberse puesto bastante feliz de la nada. Luego, tras llenar su vaso vacío con bourbon, de repente se rió al ver los ojos impresionados de Tony y de Jack.

Se veían raros, _como si acabaran de escuchar una estupidez._

**"¿Estás esperando tu RUT?"**

**"El RUT de verdad... Para ver ese hermoso cuerpo derretirse** **entre mis manos".**

Félix, que agarró el vaso de nuevo, lo bebió antes de que el hielo se derritiera completamente, a diferencia de antes.

Tony tenía una expresión complicada... Probablemente sea el mismo hombre de siempre pero ahora parece haber adquirido el terrible hábito de decir cosas extrañas cada determinado tiempo. Antes, si el RUT venía y no lo atendían adecuadamente, despertaba molesto y decía que quería que lo mataran. Todavía lo recuerda. Un jovencito rubio, llorando y diciendo que odiaba con toda su alma ser un Alfa. No le gustaba estar tan emocionado, no le gustaba sentir que era una bestia y no le gustaba tener sexo. Más bien, _odiaba tener sexo._ A veces era tan intenso que lo descubrían en el baño, sentado y golpeando su cabeza contra el retrete hasta sangrar.

Gracias a eso, para cuando su RUT se acercaba, adquirieron la costumbre de administrarle dosis elevadas de calmantes y antidepresivos que hacían que no sintiera ni recordara nada ni antes ni inmediatamente después... Aunque claro, _es un secreto_. El hombre odiaba utilizar inhibidores y otros medicamentos así que, siempre parecía altamente irritable antes de su RUT.

_¿En serio está tan enamorado como para desear que le venga?_

Tony está confundido, así que solo se rasca la mejilla.

**"¿Qué tal estuvo... Esa vez en la floristería?"**

**"Ah... Fue tan bueno que siento que si lo recuerdo podría eyacular justo ahora".**

Independientemente de la pregunta, Félix, que se bebió el contenido de otro vaso como si fuera agua simple, respondió sin rodeos. _Bastante desvergonzado._

**"El fin de semana pasado ¿De verdad se quedó en el hotel con él por dos días enteros?"**

Preguntó Jack.

**"Me lo comí tanto como quise ¿Y crees que fue suficiente para mí?"**

**"¿No?"**

**"¡¡Exactamente!!"**

**"Entonces es por eso que quiere verlo todos los lunes, para quitarse las ganas..."**

Básicamente, en todo este tiempo a Félix no parecía que le gustaran las personas. Nunca tuvo una novia o un novio y parecía bastante reacio a cualquier tipo de relación.  
Al principio, la actitud de Félix para con Isaac no era tan seria... _Pero esta vez parece tan honesta que hasta espanta._

Todos se preguntaban si es que acaso se cansaría alguna vez de él. Si lo desecharía, como un accesorio más que disfrutó mientras estuvo bueno.

La respuesta de Félix fue golpear la espalda de Tony.

**"No... Pero esperando cada lunes mi deseo se acumula tanto que cuando se libera, termina siendo el doble de satisfactorio. ¿No es lo normal? ¿Qué se sienta bien con la persona que amas?"**

La barbilla de Tony, que estaba recargada en su mano, se resbaló y terminó golpeando la nariz contra la mesa. Eso ya lo había dicho antes... ¿Pero quién pensaría que seguiría tan metido en eso? ¿Cómo lo ha aguantado ese pobre florista? No importa que lo sostenga una vez por semana, debe ser muy difícil para él. Aún si se trata de un Beta de clase alta, la exposición a las feromonas de un Alfa dominante inevitablemente deberían afectarlo o, matarlo. Pero Félix decide usar feromonas contra él sin ningún remordimiento. Derramando y aplastando todo dentro de su cuerpo hasta dejarlo borracho. **"Hazme el amor"** dijo...

Dios, si tan solo tuviera los papeles podría confirmar en lugar de solo especular.

**"Maldición, me muero por verlo".**

Félix lamió el vaso con la punta de la lengua mientras lo decía... Estaba recordando la manera en que la cara de Isaac siempre terminaba empapada de lujuria. Su saliva fluyendo, sacudiendo la cintura. Clavando sus uñas profundo bajo la piel de sus brazos. **Dios**. Cada vez que recuerda su calor, la sangre corre de inmediato hasta su pene...

Se está volviendo loco, definitivamente.

**"Siento... Cómo si ya estuviéramos en una relación de pareja".**

Entonces Tony, que estaba a su lado, puso nuevamente una mirada extraña y dejó la boca toda abierta. Debido a esto, Félix levanta las cejas.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"No... Nada."**

**"Anda... ¿Qué tienes que decir?"**

Cuando se le preguntó, Tony respiró hondo y trató de ser prudente. Al menos ahora sabe con seguridad que al jefe de verdad y muy honestamente le importa mucho el florista. Quiere decir, no es algo momentáneo.

**"Vale, lo ama. Pero igual no tendría que decir cosas tan... Absurdas."**

**"¿De qué estás hablando?"**

**"No importa cuánto le guste... Tiene que ser algo mutuo. No es solo sexo o lo que dicen cuando están llenos de semen, sudor y feromonas. Para estar en una relación, primero se habla y se abre el corazón. Honestamente. Y yo no veo que Isaac lo haga mucho que digamos."**

Como si no pudiera refutarle nada, Félix miró a Tony y después, se bebió un nuevo vaso de bourbon con hielo. Al final solo dijo:

**"Entonces, ¿Isaac no se siente como yo?"**

Félix obviamente tenía una enorme incapacidad para entender cosas como estas.

**"No podría decir a ciencia cierta si le gustas o no".**

**"¿Por qué no?"**

**"Eso es algo que debería pensar usted, o algo que debería preguntarle directamente a Isaac."**

**"¿Puede haber un hombre en el mundo al que no le guste?"**

Tony podía ver la arrogancia de Félix tocando el cielo... Pero no tenía razones para decirle lo contrario. Cierto _¿Por qué habría alguien a quién no le gustara?_ Tiene lujos, guardias a los que golpea por dejar el césped sin cortar y hombres que secuestran bebés por él.

**"¿No tengo dinero y poder? ¿Quién podría ignorar eso? ¿Quién podría no querer salir conmigo?"**

Él, que agrega esto como una oración final, se aferra con fuerza a la idea descarada de que nadie puede rechazarlo. Nunca. ¡Definitivamente nunca!

Solo entonces Tony renunció a la idea de explicarle el sentido del amor a este hombre que no tenía ni idea ni concepto sobre relaciones.

**"... Sí, tiene razón."**

Tony estaba deprimido así que sacudió los hombros y respondió sin energía. Vale, _¡Que piense lo que quiera entonces!_

**"En fin... Hablando de negocios ¿Qué pasó con el asunto del padre de Isaac?"**

Tony de repente se altera ante la pregunta tan repentina.

**"Es un poco complicado."**

**"¿Qué tan poco?"**

Tony estaba en una postura recta... Está asustado y todo, pero no tiene más remedio que informar:

**"El padre de Isaac, Eugene Sinclair, fue a Washington con Isaac... Pero no hay registro de que se casara de nuevo".**

**"¿Podría ser que estuviera viviendo junto a él sin necesidad de un registro de matrimonio?"**

Félix preguntó, pero Tony sacudió la cabeza con firmeza.

**"No hay señales de que ese fuera el caso. Solo estaban Eugene e Isaac. Eugene, esto si es cierto, está muerto ahora. Nada salió, aunque buscamos todo el día."**

Bueno... Isaac dijo que tenía un nuevo padre, pero que no exista nada de él es ciertamente extraño.

Con la incomodidad que parecía haberlos golpeado de pronto, crecieron otras nuevas dudas sobre Isaac. Su garganta está adolorida y su cabeza se siente pesada.  
Entonces, Félix se levantó y preguntó:

**"De acuerdo ¿Dónde está Noah?"**

Tony ya no podía soportar más emociones por un día ¿¡En serio!? ¿Está de verdad buscando a Noah?

**"... ¿A quién exactamente te refieres con Noah?"**

**"¿Hay otros Noah en mi familia además de ESE Noah? Dios quiera que no. El mundo sería un infierno si existiera otro hombre como él."**

Félix frunció el ceño. Dijo que odiaba a Noah pero ahora lo está buscando ¿Tan mal está todo?

**"Sé dónde vive."**

**"Ve por él."**

**"Será de manera subterránea entonces".**

**"¿Subterránea?"**

Félix, que levantó las cejas, estaba muy confundido por eso.

**"Eso es porque me parece más seguro de esa manera"**

**"Hmm, entonces está bien. Es mejor eso a dejar que venga directamente."**

**"** **Entiendo** **."**

Después de la conversación, Félix inmediatamente cruzó toda la casa hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Eran zancadas largas así que todos tuvieron que ejecutar una marcha igual de rápida mientras se veían los unos a los otros.

Noah Felice, es primo de Félix. Siempre se están peleando así que jamás se ven cara a cara... A menos, claro, _que algo grande esté sucediendo._

Para todos es una inmensa sorpresa ¿¡Pero ya qué más da!? Tony no podría estar más frustrado con Félix, quién de por sí ya estaba actuando bastante extraño a últimas fechas.

Tony intentó quitarse la sensación de ansiedad y siguió con su trabajo.


	57. 21.2

Cuando le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza, se derramó una luz brillante sobre él. Sus ojos, que no están adaptados a tanta claridad, comenzaron a arder con bastante fuerza hasta el punto en que se derramaron en lágrimas.   
Frunciendo el ceño, Isaac suspiró y bajó la cabeza...

 **Estaba atado.** Sus muñecas están amarradas tras una silla al igual que su pecho y sus piernas. La boca le sabe a sangre...

Mierda.

No esperaba que algo como esto ocurriera tan rápido. Parecía haber pasado por alto al oponente. Tal vez lo había subestimado... No, puede ser simplemente un paso en falso. Es decir, limpió el departamento y nunca hacía llamadas en el mismo cubículo. Apenas salía así que ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

Como sea... _Parecía cierto que estaba hundido hasta el cuello._

**< K.>**

En el momento en que suena esa voz, las manos ásperas de alguien le agarran el cabello y lo jalan con fuerza hacía atrás para que preste atención. Gracias a esto, Isaac no tuvo más remedio que enfrentar el monitor que tenía en frente.

No hay imagen, solo su reflejo.

**< Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad?>**


	58. 22

Un hombre de mediana edad le saludó desde la pantalla. Sin embargo, Isaac no podía permitirse el lujo de igualarlo... Solo lo miraba, con la boca cerrada y sus brazos y piernas apretados.

Miró el reloj, el que apareció junto a la cara del hombre como si fuera una transmisión normal de internet. _Inmediatamente después frunció el ceño._

La llamada le contestó la pregunta de la hora... Pero para su desgracia parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fue transportado del parque al automóvil para encerrarlo finalmente allí. El hombre en la pantalla habló antes de que pudiera pensar lógicamente sobre lo que había sucedido.

**< ¿Ya 4 años? Es una pena que haya pasado tanto tiempo y que aún ahora solo pueda verte en una pantalla. Estoy ocupado, ya ves... Y no tengo tiempo para llegar a San Diego.>**

Aunque parece ser un mal momento para llamar, el hombre lleva un uniforme absolutamente limpio. Tal vez esté en el Este, como dijo Steve... En ese caso la diferencia horaria sería de poco más de 3 horas. _Se sintió un poco aliviado por esto..._ Sin embargo, la expresión que le ofrece es de un hombre que no tiene emociones. No había forma de revelarle nada.

**< Debe haber sido difícil para ti. Tengo curiosidad ¿Qué tal te trató la vida?>**

**"..."**

**< Todavía eres un hombre de pocas palabras ¿Eh?... Pues bien. Tampoco tengo tiempo así que comencemos con la historia principal.>**

El hombre, que levantó la mano para colocarla sobre su pierna, le mostró una sonrisa de dientes perfectos. Pero de pronto, los ojos que miraron a Isaac se volvieron bruscamente como una montaña de hielo.

**< ¿Dónde pusiste los documentos de tu padre?>**

La pregunta ya era lo suficientemente amenazante como para soportarlo... Isaac tuvo que respirar con fuerza.

**"No sé de qué estás hablando".**

El hombre inclinó lentamente la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia el monitor mientras decía:

**< No importa cuánto lo intentes, ya no se puede hacer nada... Sé que sacaste el sobre de mi habitación.>**

**"Pues no lo hice... Tal vez sigue por allí. Busca bien."**

**< No juegues conmigo. No te he rastreado durante 4 años para escuchar ese tipo de respuesta tan estúpida. No están aquí, yo sabría si siguieran en mi casa>**

El hombre se permitió fruncir el ceño... No ha cambiado nada a lo largo de cuatro años pero, en realidad no es como que la gente cambie milagrosamente de un momento para otro.

**"No tengo nada contra ti, solo me fui porque estaba pensando que tenía que seguir de nuevo... ¿Por qué querría yo tus documentos? ¿Qué podría hacer con eso?"**

El hombre inclina bruscamente la cabeza.

**< Tú eres quién me traicionó primero. Te escapaste sin asumir la misión que te ofrecí. Esa era la clave para que pudieras "seguir de nuevo." Gracias a ti, todo el equipo murió.>**

**"Es cierto que no cumplí con la misión, pero no es mi culpa que el equipo fracasara. Esa era tu responsabilidad".**

**< Entonces fue más importante tu vida que la de tu familia en el campo de batalla... Fue más importante Félix que todos tus compañeros.>**

Isaac ya no respondió al hombre que dejó de hablar como si esperara pacientemente su respuesta. Da igual, lo que diga ahora será completamente inútil para alguien que no hace un esfuerzo por comprender.

Desde el momento en que le dijo que matara a Félix, sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo así que ya había asumido su papel de traidor. Dijo que iba a perdonarlo, que iba a ser indulgente con todo el mundo, que el planeta entero se iba a rebobinar cuando ellos ganaran... Pero a veces las cosas no salen según lo planeado. _Menos cuando tomas decisiones con el corazón._

**"No me arrepiento de haberlo dejado con vida..."**

**<... ¿Dónde están los documentos que robaste?>**

Isaac parecía estar perdido en sus breves recuerdos del pasado, lo que provocó todavía más la furia del hombre. Isaac levantó los ojos y lo enfrentó.

**"¿Por qué debería responder?"**

**< ¿Tengo que decirte una razón? No podrás sobrevivir en San Diego a menos que me entregues los papeles. Esa es la razón>**

**"Entonces... La verdad es que te estás muriendo de miedo ¿O no? Tan desesperado... Típico de ti."**

Isaac se rió. De todos modos, ya estaba hasta el borde del precipicio ¿Cómo podría ponerse peor?

**< No estás tomando en serio la gravedad del asunto>**

**"No importa... Aunque esté vivo, la verdad es que no se siente como si lo estuviera."** Luego suspiró, y no hizo más que subir los hombros. **"Cole, me he estado escondiendo en silencio hasta ahora, por años. Si tuviera planes de hacer algo con los documentos, ya lo habría hecho ¿No es así? Tú me conoces"**

**< ¿Qué quieres decir?>**

**"Quiero decir... Que de hecho ya no me importa lo que hiciste. No me importa quién murió o quién vivió porque la guerra es así. Absolutamente injusta."**

El hombre no parpadeó ni una vez, aunque miró a Isaac de una manera bastante alterada.

**"No lo** **empeores** **más. Puedo vivir perfectamente bien con las cosas como están ahora. Pero si sigues amenazándome, entonces allí si vamos a tener problemas".**

**< Tú...>**

**"Si algo me pasa, si mi gente deja de saber cosas sobre mi, los documentos se expondrán a distintos medios, al mismo tiempo. Pero si cumples con mis requisitos, te daré toda la documentación, cada hoja. Tengo una completa disposición en cooperar."**

Isaac escupió esto rápidamente, deteniendo la boca del hombre siempre que parecía que iba a volver a hablar. El tipo tras el monitor miró a Isaac otra vez pero él solo se sentó lo más derecho posible... Los dedos en las rodillas de Cole, se mueven y golpean regularmente su pantalón.

De repente... _Estalló_ en una carcajada aguda.

**< Sí, sí, es toda una receta para el éxito. Buen trabajo.>**

La tez de Isaac se está volviendo cada vez más parecida a sus manos aplastadas por las cuerdas. Pálidas, resecas... No pude entender por qué parece tan relajado.

**< Siempre supe que fingías ser un cachorrito tranquilo, lamiendo mi mano para un día revelarme que eras justo una enorme perra>**

Isaac suspiró.

Tenía razón. En el pasado, siempre había hecho lo que él pedía que hiciera. Lo admiraba tanto, lo veía como su modelo a seguir, el hombre fuerte que quería llegar a ser... _En lugar de un estúpido Omega recesivo._ Como su padre...

Isaac respiró hondo otra vez.

**"Siempre tuve curiosidad... ¿Por qué parecía como si estuvieras completamente obsesionado con mi familia? Yo, te quería de verdad. Lo digo honestamente."**

Isaac, que hábilmente escupe palabras impregnadas con un falso tono de tristeza, miró otra vez directo a la pantalla. Sin embargo, los ojos de Cole eran serios, espeluznantes como los que en ocasiones le mostraba Félix...

 **< Necesitaba un perro de pelea... Y tú fuiste el único perro que me protegió siempre. Creeme, en ese sentido estaba lo suficientemente satisfecho como para pensar que eras mi hijo. Mi hijo de sangre. Yo fui muy bueno contigo y no puedes decir que NO>** El hombre continuó diciendo lo que estaba pensaba de Isaac. **< Pero en algún momento, comenzaste a desviarte de mis ideales. Eso fue muy molesto.>**

Isaac cerró los ojos. Si enfrentaba al hombre tal y como quería, entonces tal vez no podría controlar a la persona enojada que le estaba hirviendo por dentro.

**< Aprendí por las malas que no podía confiar en ti, tus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de un momento para otro... Siempre dijiste que me seguías, pero nunca lo dijiste de corazón. En realidad estabas en mi contra y yo no lo sabía. Estabas esperando la oportunidad de hacerme quedar como un imbécil. ¿Crees que nunca conocí tu verdadero ser?>**

**"Eso no..."**

**< ¿Piensas que no sé qué tuviste contacto con el estúpido de Steve?>**

Una voz sorda y susurrante se clava en su oído y se arrastra sobre su piel igual que si fuera un serpiente. Isaac, de alguna manera, respiró muy profundamente para calmar su pecho agitado. Gracias a Dios él no puede darse cuenta desde el otro extremo de la pantalla

**< Estaba enojado antes pero ya no lo estoy ahora. Tienes que escucharme, creer y mirarme. No enfrentarme cara a cara, es lo peor que podrías hacer.>**

**"¿Y por eso me secuestraste? ¿Por qué todavía me quieres?"**

**< No puedes hacer nada sin un maestro decente... Y resulta que yo necesito un cachorro otra vez>**

Isaac se rió en voz baja, pensando que definitivamente estaba loco. El hombre esperó pacientemente:

**< Ahora vamos a olvidar esta pequeña charla y volver a la historia principal.>**

**"..."**

**< Trae los documentos, luego vamos a enterrar todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora para comenzar de nuevo ¿Te gusta el plan?>**

El hombre en la pantalla reveló correctamente lo que quería. Su mirada es persistente y agresiva.

**"Si tienes miedo, mejor mátame. Eso sería más simple"**

**< ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo puedo matarte? Has estado jugando a las escondidas durante los últimos cuatro años, eso es algo que tiene toda mi curiosidad ¡Y además, me muero por verte! ¿Cómo voy a querer matar a mi cachorrito?>**

Su mirada maníaca, con la parte superior del cuerpo inclinada sobre la pantalla, se enfrentó de lleno a un enojado Isaac. Es algo desagradable, por lo que quiere retroceder de ser posible.

**< No digas nada. Solo vuelve con los papeles...>**

**"..."**

**< Tu asiento está a mi lado, siempre fuiste de los que deseó crecer y ser mejor que cualquier otro hombre. Y yo soy, el mejor mentor que tendrás en tu vida. Soy todo lo que tienes, aunque digas que no. Esa es mi conclusión final.>**

Isaac no respondió, pero su garganta pareció arderle de pronto.

**< Si te atreves a desobedecer mi orden nuevamente, entonces yo no me quedaré quieto. No te rebeles contra mí... Sé todavía, el perro gentil en quién yo confiaba tanto.>**

Isaac dijo que **no**.

**"Puedo darte los papeles... Sin embargo, debes cumplir con mis requisitos".**

**< Vale ¿Cuál requisito?>**

El hombre preguntó a la ligera, como si aceptara la broma de un niño chiquito. Isaac miró al frente, transmitiendo lo que quería con una voz infinitamente pesada.

**"No tengo la intención de volver a tu lado otra vez. Imagina que estoy muerto y ya no me busques. Si lo prometes, finalmente confiaré en ti y te enviaré los papeles."**

**<... >**

**"Solo quiero la libertad de vivir a mi gusto".**

Hubo silencio por un momento. Incluso el hombre al otro lado de la pantalla se tomó un momento para acomodar mejor su corbata. Nadie dijo nada... Sin embargo, el silencio incómodo no duró mucho. El hombre chasqueó la lengua otra vez.

**< Estoy pensando en recuperar los documentos... Es mi prioridad.>**

**"Entonces..."**

**< Pero no puedo dejarte ir.>**

El hombre que habló sin mostrar ni una pequeña gota de emoción, le dio la espalda... Isaac gritó y gritó pero el hombre desapareció rápidamente de la pantalla, dejando solo un asiento vacío.

_¿Qué está planeando esta vez?_

Isaac miraba la pantalla. Se sentía tan enojado que seguramente podría destruir ese monitor ahora mismo si pudiera hacerlo. Desafortunadamente, la cuerda sigue atada a su silla. ¡No pude resolverlo! ¡No se sale! Lo único que podía hacer ahora era formar un puño, moverlo e intentar salir.

Sin embargo, mientras estaba luchando, repentinamente sintió el golpe terrible de un puñetazo clavándose en su abdomen. Isaac jadeó y se inclinó, tosiendo con fuerza. Su espalda no estaba doblada por estar atado a una silla pero luego vino otro golpe más fuerte que el primero. Y luego otro y otro así que Isaac inclinó la cabeza a un lado para vomitar. _¿Qué instrucciones les habían dado ahora?_

Isaac estaba mirando para el frente cuando otros hombres llegaron al cuarto. Comenzaron a tirarle puñetazos hasta que sus ojos se volvieron de color negro y sus labios se rompieron y estallaron en hilos de sangre.

Después de todo... Isaac perdió la consciencia, _pero la violencia despiadada de la gente nunca se detuvo._


	59. 22.1

Despertado antes del amanecer, Félix frunció el ceño ante una terrible sensación de incomodidad. Miró hacia otro lado... Se veía un cielo azul y despejado a través del gran ventanal que cubría su pared. Parecía que la mañana pintaba para ser hermosa.  
No había manera de que se despertara tan temprano en la mañana debido a que en realidad tenía un sueño bastante pesado y profundo... Pero hoy no hay nada de eso. Fue difícil dormir, de hecho.

Levantó la mano involuntariamente y se tocó la frente. Después de todo, hoy tiene la temperatura corporal más alta de lo normal

Félix, que sintió el golpe de la fiebre por todos lados, se lamió los labios con una mirada distorsionada.

**"Wow, joder."**

Su voz sonaba quebrada, como si tuviera mucha gripa. Sin embargo, había una sonrisa que no coincidía en absoluto con el ambiente.

Se puso derecho. Cuando duerme acostumbra hacerlo todo desnudo así que ahora pueden verse sus hombros y pectorales bañados en sudor. Se nota bastante que tiene músculos finos, abdominales marcados, la espalda lisa... Desde las caderas hasta los muslos firmes, era un cuerpo de envidia. Apropiadamente entrenado. Cada vez que Félix se estiraba, los músculos de todo su cuerpo se movían rítmicamente.   
Parece que todo le duele así que gira el cuello hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha y después, se abraza el torso. Como si solamente eso hubiese sido demasiado para hacerlo sentir mal.

El Félix de hoy, caminaba muy lento hasta la mesa. Agarró el teléfono y presionó la primera tecla rápidamente.

**< Sí, ¿Qué está pasando?>**

Tony contesta el teléfono sin demora. Como siempre... Así que tan pronto como escuchó su voz un poco adormilada, Félix se rió como un loco.

**"Tony, creo que mi RUT ha comenzado"**

Es un hombre adulto de treinta y tantos años con un cuerpo perfecto, pero está hablando con una voz hilarante... Como un niño. Por primera vez tiene alguien a quién quiere sostener, tiene deseos sexuales honestos y expectativas un tanto descabelladas.

También, _estaba curiosamente enamorado._


	60. 23

**< ¿Es así?>**

No importa cuán emocionado esté Félix para este momento, Tony estaba medio dormido así que no podía seguir completamente el ritmo de la conversación.

**"¡Claro que es así! ¡Corre ahora mismo y trae a Isaac!"**

**< Sí, bueno... Es demasiado temprano ahora así que será mejor si esperamos unas horas más. Hasta entonces, le recomiendo controlar la condición durmiendo un poco**>

**"¡Cállate y levántate!"**

Finalmente, tan pronto como le gritó y gruñó, Félix escuchó el sonido de alguien dando vuelta a su manta. Luego hay pasitos, _perezosos pasitos..._ Aunque eran lo suficientemente leves como para ser percibidos, la condición del Alfa lo volvía atento a todo.

**< Iré ahora mismo.>**

La voz adormilada de Tony se escuchó poco después.

**"Por supuesto, apúrate".**

Entonces Félix atravesó la habitación sin importarle estar desnudo. Ni siquiera recordaba si había colgado el teléfono o no y la verdad, _le daba lo mismo._ Ahora la fiebre está haciendo que comience a hervir de calor. Las feromonas salen hacía todos lados así que Félix piensa que podría comenzar a correr como un loco de aquí para allá.

Sus ojos azules brillaron con anticipación. Si es corto, 2 días. Algo largo, 1 semana. ¡Una semana entera junto a Isaac! Mirándolo, sintiendo como le apretaba el pene con su delicioso ano. _¿Qué pensará? ¿Cómo actuará?_ Parecía divertido imaginarlo, así que Félix sonrió.

El sol apenas se está elevando en el cielo pero, incluso así, Félix ya se dirige a la ducha.

Definitivamente... **Definitivamente es un buen día.**


	61. 23.1

Félix estaba tan emocionado que despertó a todas las personas en la mansión para que pudiera desayunar temprano. También tuvieron que limpiar la casa antes de que saliera el sol porque había dado órdenes muy detalladas de que ya no tenía que haber polvo para cuando Isaac llegara.

Como todavía no estaba allí, aprovechó el tiempo para hacer ejercicio en su gimnasio privado sin notar que había durado una o dos horas haciendo pesas. Se duchó de nuevo, se puso ropa buena, se peinó e incluso se puso su reloj favorito. Se miró al espejo y opinó que se veía de maravilla. Como si fuera a salir para tener una cita cuando en realidad, tan pronto como el hombre llegara, tenía toda la intención de desnudarlo y llevarlo a su cama.

Esperó y esperó... _Pero se volvió muy tarde_. Tony y Jack habían ido a buscarlo a las 6, pero ahora son alrededor de las 11:00.

Tenía hambre, estaba triste y tuvo que sentarse en el comedor para almorzar un poco... Pero incluso mientras cortaba el bistec, no dejaba de presionar nerviosamente su teléfono celular. Miraba la pantalla pero, aunque llamaba y mandaba mensajes, no hubo nunca alguna respuesta...

Entonces Tony entró rápidamente al comedor gritando:

**"¡Jefe!"**

Félix aventó el celular sobre la mesa.

**"¿Por qué carajo no contestas?"**

**"Creo... Que algo ha sucedido".**

La mirada de Félix a Tony es bastante brusca, pero Tony, que está absolutamente agitado, no parece haber notado nada de esto. Está sin aliento y ahora parece muy ocupado en limpiar el sudor que escurre de su frente con un pañuelo.

**"Necesito un momento para... Respirar."**

**"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Isaac?"**

Félix buscaba a Isaac, pero es Jack quien aparece tras la espalda de Tony...

Félix, que parece mucho más enojado que antes, se enfurece, deja todo sobre la mesa y se pone de pie de inmediato. Muy ruidosamente.

**"Jefe, Isaac... Creemos que..."**

Jack estaba luchando por hablar apropiadamente con Félix, pero no podía. Suspiró, se mordió los labios, intentó encontrar la fuerza necesaria mirando por la ventana y así, pasaron diez segundos hasta que Félix dejó caer toda la palma de la mano contra la madera.

**"¡¡Habla de una puta vez!!"**

La pupila azul que mira a Jack es una cuchilla afilada.

 **"** **Uh** **, eso... Hemos estado buscando desde la mañana hasta ahora pero... La cosa es que, no lo encontramos."**

**"... ¿Cómo es eso?"**

**"El departamento ya está vacío. Preguntamos y nos dijeron que lo habían desocupado desde hace dos días."**

**"..."**

Félix se quedó en silencio por tanto tiempo que Tony tuvo que acercarse lentamente para verificar su condición.

Es complicado... Su **RUT** ha comenzado así que si se origina una explosión dentro de su cabeza, todas las personas dentro de la casa experimentaran sus más terribles consecuencias.

**"Cuéntame más".**

La pupila azul que había estado conectada a Jack todo este tiempo, se mueve lentamente ahora hacia Tony. Es una expresión que definitivamente da miedo, pero igual Tony explicó:

**"Al parecer, hace dos días limpió todo el departamento. Tomó su equipaje y abandonó la casa sin dar más explicaciones. En la florería, el contrato ya está a nombre de otra persona... No la han abierto en dos días."**

**"¿Y...? ¿Y su auto? Él tenía..."**

**"Encontramos su auto cerca del centro. No hay ningún rastro de él tampoco allí."**

**"Es como si fuera un fantasma ahora. Su cuerpo se desvaneció"**

Jack, que había estado en silencio, interrumpió las palabras de Tony sin darse cuenta de que esto solo había molestado mucho más a Félix... Habían estado buscando en su departamento, en la tienda, en el centro de San Diego, en el parque, en la Jolla, todo desde la madrugada. Félix no es el único que se sentía frustrado.

**"Jack, ¡No digas eso así como así!"**

**"¿No es la verdad?"**

Los dos comenzaron a discutir... Pero Félix, que miró a Tony y a Jack alternativamente, giró sobre sus talones y se dejó caer descuidadamente sobre la silla. Miró su plato... Y comenzó a cortar los trozos de carne para empujarlos una y otra vez dentro de su boca. A primera vista, incluso parecía tener un almuerzo ordinario. Se puso derecho, tomó su cuchillo y su tenedor y, cortó.

La actitud de llevar la carne a sus labios era tan elegante como espeluznante. Su energía se desborda por todos lados, pero sus ojos están casi completamente nublados.

**"¿Se quieren callar? Son demasiado ruidosos".**

Pero ya que la pelea no se detuvo, Félix tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor con el que cortaba el filete y los aventó bruscamente fuera de la mesa. Solo entonces, ambos cerraron la boca...

**"Trae un inhibidor".**

Finalmente, Félix, que bebió elegantemente de un pequeño vaso de agua, abrió la boca para decir la primera orden "decente" del día... Pero Tony y Jack tienen los ojos muy abiertos. Félix, quién evitaba los inhibidores a como diera lugar, ahora estaba diciendo que quería uno.

**"¿Un inhibidor, señor?"**

**"¿No dijo que su RUT ya comenzó?"**

**"Lo hice..."**

**"Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no llamamos a un Beta?"**

**"... No hay ningún otro hombre al que quiera abrazar, aparte de Isaac. No quiero tocar a nadie que no sea él."**

Las feromonas Alfa se estaban volviendo cada vez más intensas en Félix, que lanzaba palabras secas con una cara sería y firme...

Debido a las feromonas causadas por el dolor del abandono mezcladas con las de su RUT, incluso Tony y Jack habían comenzado a sentirse mareados. Tuvieron que dar un paso atrás.

Tony le hizo señas a Jack, así que se fue directamente a un gabinete para regresar con una caja llena de los inhibidores más fuertes que tenían... Félix aceptó, pero los metió a su boca y comenzó a masticarlos aunque el sabor debió ser terriblemente amargo.

**"¿Por qué desapareciste...? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme ni una palabra?"**

Tony y Jack no podían hablar porque la voz se sentía más fría que de costumbre... Félix masticaba todavía los inhibidores, como caramelos.

**"En resumen, ¿Isaac está rompiendo el contrato? ¿Verdad?"**

Luego, en lugar de seguir con la medicina, se escucha su pregunta firme... Tony se encogió de hombros.

**"No sé qué decirle."**

**"Isaac dijo que se haría cargo de mi RUT, pero desapareció... Ese es un incumplimiento del contrato."**

**"Oh, entonces... Yo creo que sí."**

**"Wow, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué rompiste nuestro contrato así?"** Como si Isaac estuviera delante, Félix miró hacia el frente y torció los labios. **"Isaac, realmente no sientes lo mismo que yo... ¿Cierto?"**

Sus ojos parpadean, y entonces toda la emoción se va.

Tony suspiró... No importa qué tipo de hombre sea, ni los apodos que le pongan _¡No está bien tratar al pobre hombre así!_

**"Jefe, nosotros lo encontraremos... Incluso podemos demandarlo abiertamente por romper con el contrato."**

Sin embargo, a pesar de las palabras de Tony, Félix ni siquiera parpadeó.

**"Su intención siempre fue la de escaparse señor. Es un infeliz y un idiota malagradecido. No debió ilusionarse con él."**

Jack volvió a abrir la boca de la nada así que Tony giró la cabeza y lo miró intensamente. Jack no se dio cuenta, como siempre. Dios _¡Cuando salieran de la habitación definitivamente iba a regañarlo hasta que aprendiera a comportarse debidamente!_

 **"No... ¿Por qué escaparía?"** Al contrario de lo que esperaba que dijera, Félix habló de una manera tranquila. **"Me dijo que protegiera a Benjamin y a su madre... ¿Por qué diría eso si lo había planeado desde el inicio? ¿Por qué...?"**

**"Señor..."**

**"Dijo que... Los** **cuidáramos** **. Los estaban persiguiendo ¿Verdad? Y si ¿Y si algo malo les pasó?"**

Tony, que ni siquiera lo había pensado, no pudo cerrar la boca de inmediato... Pronto se vio reemplazando sus pensamientos con unos nuevos.

**"Entonces, tal vez deberíamos preocuparnos más. No parece una persona que pueda desaparecer silenciosamente."**

**"¿No deberíamos estar tomando medidas?"**

Entonces, esta vez, Félix recordó las fotos que les habían metido bajo la puerta. La imagen de Félix dirigiéndose al yate, de ellos en el Sedán... ¿No era extraño que si lo buscaban a él la cara de Isaac fuera claramente visible?

**"Las fotos..."**

**"Lo secuestraron porque sabían que era el amante del jefe."**

Tony parecía asustado por el escenario que se le había ocurrido de pronto, pero Félix lo miró como si pensara que era patético.

**"¿Siguen pensando que es por mí?"**

**"¿Sí?"**

**"¿Sí? Todos te odian, tiene sentido"**

Tony y Jack se pusieron de acuerdo al mismo tiempo. Era la opción que tenía más lógica, ciertamente.

 **"¡No! Isaac no es una persona normal ¿No vieron cuán entrenado está su cuerpo? Tiene los músculos de la espalda marcados, callosidades en las manos..."** Se escucha un "Tak, Tak" cada vez que golpea la mesa con la punta de los dedos. **"Hace ramos feos ¿Por qué un florista haría ramos feos?"**

Jack y Tony se miraron otra vez... Da miedo cuando Félix demuestra que en realidad tiene una inteligencia aguda.

**"El cuerpo de Isaac tiene muchas pequeñas cicatrices. Tiene cortes de cuchillo y heridas de bala... Yo conté demasiados la vez que estuvimos en el hotel. Por supuesto, ustedes estarían muertos si lo hubieran visto también, pero sepan que hablo absolutamente en serio".**

**"¿Marcas de cuchillo y heridas de bala?"**

Isaac siempre llevaba mangas largas y pantalones largos. San Diego tenía un clima caluroso la mayor parte del tiempo pero nunca pareció sentirlo realmente... En otras palabras, _no importa lo Félix que sea Félix,_ ni él es lo suficientemente ciego como para no haber visto eso.

Si eres una persona común, ¿Por qué tu cuerpo tiene tantas heridas como esas?

**"Algunos de nosotros seguramente pensamos que el guardaespaldas de Benjamin se había descuidado y que por eso había perdido la daga... Debimos verlo desde el principio. Isaac seguramente era más hábil que él, así que simplemente se lo arrebató."**

Tony tragó saliva. Mientras más escuchaba, más lógica tenía.

**"Dijiste que los guardaespaldas de Benjamin fueron cuidadosamente seleccionados entre aquellos con las mejores habilidades... Era una maldita daga balística."**

**"Entonces, ¿Cuál cree que es la identidad de Isaac, señor? ¿Era simplemente una cuestión de pelea o se trata de algo más grave?"**

**"Señor... La primera vez, cuando entramos a su florería a altas horas de la noche, ¿Recuerda que le dije que Isaac lo había reconocido? Sus ojos, su postura, todo en él cambió en un minuto. Por eso me preguntaba si era un espía de la agencia... Pero bueno, mientras más sabía de él más ordinario me parecía así que pensamos que, aunque claramente tenía una conexión con usted, no podía ser un hombre peligroso."**

**"Fue nuestro error."** Dice Jack. **"Debe haber sido del FBI o la CIA".**

Félix, inmerso en su frustración, movió la cabeza como si estuviera afirmando.

**"Definitivamente es de la CIA, así que lo hemos jodido todo desde el inicio."**

Tony miró a Félix.

El habitual Félix tiene problemas de memoria así que pasa muchas cosas por alto y es lo suficientemente frustrante como para hacer que las personas a su alrededor se golpeen la cabeza contra las vitrinas cada que lo escuchan hablar. Sin embargo... Ahora resolvió todo esto por su cuenta ¿Quién es ese hombre?

En otras palabras, _significaba que estaba muy despierto solo con las cosas y las personas que le interesaban._

**"El jefe es genial. ¿Fingía no saberlo todo este tiempo o qué?"**

Jack, que estaba frustrado con todo, abrió la boca y dijo justo lo que cualquier persona pensaría después de ser testigo de esa situación. Entonces Félix lo miró.

**"Es que... Quería que Isaac tuviera la suficiente confianza como para decirme por su cuenta."**

**"Huh..."**

Félix, que caminó hasta sostener en su mano el cuchillo de carne, se volvió y se lo arrojó a Jack utilizando toda su fuerza. El cuchillo que vuela rápidamente, pasa al lado de su cara y se queda atrapado en la puerta detrás de él haciendo un sonido bastante turbio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tony y Jack, con la mirada bien abierta, se endurecen. Jack no se atrevía a mover la cabeza para ver lo que aventó.

**"¿Je-Jefe?"**

Jack, que estaba pintado de blanco, tartamudeó.

**"Tú, bastardo... Si vuelves a decir algo malo sobre Isaac, cualquier cosa pequeña, te juro que ya no fallaré y enterraré este mismo cuchillo entre tus cejas** **"**

Félix, con esos ojos azules inmensos y ese acento italiano tan marcado, era intimidante al punto en que ambos hombres se congelaron contra la pared. Jack tuvo que asentir con fuerza después de darse cuenta de que había perdido completamente la capacidad de hablar.

**"¡Fuera! Y dile a Noah que se apresure. Prepara los vehículos también"**

Félix esperó a que Jack saliera de la habitación y después, giró su cuerpo y se sentó nuevamente frente a la mesa que tenía los rastros del bistec helado... Puso los codos en la madera y se inclinó para hacer que su cara quedara toda oculta entre sus manos.

Estaba sollozando, _con bastante fuerza..._

Tony lo miró con tristeza pero, en lugar de ir con él, arrastró las piernas que todavía sentía rígidas como una estatua de piedra y abrió la puerta del comedor. Salió...   
Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de su espalda, Tony exhaló por un largo tiempo y finalmente cerró los ojos.


	62. 24

**"¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué me pegas!?"**

Jack recibió un golpe tan fuerte en la espalda que inevitablemente se puso a gritar.

**"¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Estás arruinando todo!"**

Tony, que había levantado la mano en el aire para golpearlo de nuevo, se detuvo cuando lo escuchó gritar todavía más fuerte.

Maldición, _¡Definitivamente todo esto lo está poniendo bastante nervioso!_

El hecho de que hablara mal de Isaac frente a un hombre emocionalmente inestable había sido suficiente como para sentir que podía darle un derrame cerebral de un momento para otro. Jack no lo había hecho con mala intención, por supuesto ¡Pero igual habían terminado con un cuchillo junto a la cabeza!

**"Entiendo que te preocupes por el jefe, pero ahora mismo no está bien y que hables sin pensar, en especial sobre Isaac... Lo afecta. Y nos afecta a nosotros también."**

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

En lugar de responderle a Jack, Tony sacudió la cabeza y lo golpeó otra vez... Se dio la vuelta para seguir por el pasillo principal, rumbo al recibidor.

**"Oye... ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué no puedo decir nada de Isaac!?"**

Es molesto explicar de nuevo algo tan obvio, pero Jack lo sigue mientras pregunta sobre ello una y otra vez. Al final, Tony no tuvo más remedio que enfrentar a Jack. Lo miró:

**"Isaac no es un hombre que el jefe quiera para jugar y tirar por allí una vez que se aburra. Félix está muy enamorado... Honestamente. Y, como es algo nuevo para él, está tan sobre estimulado que de verdad pudo haberte clavado el cuchillo en el ojo."**

**"¿Qué? ¿Enamorado el jefe? ¡De ninguna maldita manera!"**

Jack, que estaba más pálido que cuando el cuchillo había volado junto a él, parecía pensar que había perdido la razón junto con toda la gente que habitaba la casa... Pero Tony, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada, no miró hacia atrás nuevamente.

Iba a ir a insistirle a Noah, _otra vez._


	63. 24.1

Estaban bien entrenados.

Los mercenarios que Cole tenía a su cargo parecían ser miembros de la mafia o de alguna clase de pandilla especializada en lucha y en el manejo de armas de alto calibre.

Isaac, que cruzó por el arco de una casa aparentemente abandonada, no parecía haber sido golpeado y tampoco daba a notar que llevaba más de dos días sin dormir... Caminaba con una postura absolutamente digna y recta. La cabeza en alto. Sin embargo, estaba sufriendo de un terrible dolor abdominal. Cuando respiraba hondo le punzaban las costillas y comenzaba a toser con fuerza. Al girar el cuello en cualquier dirección, se escuchaba el terrible crujir de sus huesos. Sus cejas tenían heridas cicatrizadas y cada determinado tiempo terminaba por escupir sangre en el suelo. Tenía una herida profunda a la que solo le había rociado una botella de licor descontinuado. Uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado y sus muñecas, que habían estado atadas durante mucho tiempo, estaban rojas y abiertas. Sumado a ello, la mitad de su abdomen lo cruzaba un moretón con la forma de un pie y experimentaba un dolor punzante cada vez que sus muslos y espinillas se movían...

No había nada roto, solo sentía que lo estaba.

Isaac, que limpió su boca ensangrentada con su camisa, se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo. Unos cuantos pasos solamente...

Han pasado dos días desde que lo trajeron aquí.

Estuvo en mal estado, _por dos días._

Lo trasladaron del almacén a un contenedor y tan pronto como entró allí, sus muñecas se soltaron porque parecían haber llegado a la conclusión de que igual era imposible que escapara.

Ese era un error típico de él. Subestimarlo.

Cuándo se subió en el camión contenedor, miró a su alrededor hasta darse cuenta de que había varias camaritas de vigilancia funcionando adecuadamente. Corrían de las ventanas hasta el tablero y del techo hacía el tablero también... De seguro, en caso de alguna señal sospechosa, se enviaría una llamada en tiempo real y esta se revelaría entonces a través del monitor que tenía en frente. Como hacía siempre que parecía tener ganas de hablar con él...

Al fruncir el ceño y mirar a su alrededor otra vez, tomó una respiración profunda y comenzó a hacer que el vehículo se moviera lentamente. Tan suave como le fuera posible.

Era difícil estar sentado, por lo que la sensación era más bien la de estar siendo arrastrado de un lado para otro incómoda y dolorosamente...

Isaac, que cerró los ojos para poder pensar en esto y en aquello, le lanzó un puñetazo al volante al mismo tiempo en que un hombre alto, sentado cómodamente en una silla de cuero, aparecía frente a él mordiendo una manzana. Sus ojos oscuros estaban arrojando un brillo misterioso que nunca antes había visto. Se escuchó el sonido de los altavoces así que Isaac tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo y seguir.

**< ¡K!>**

El llamar a su nombre clave parecía ser algo urgente ahora.

**< ¿De verdad vas a irte? Ya te dije que es imposible ¡Más aún si sales de aquí con uno de mis camiones!>**

Tan pronto como se escuchó el sonido de una risa histérica, Isaac giró su cuerpo para intentar dejar de lado la cara de Cole.  
Pero igual frunció el ceño, _como si estuviera bastante nervioso._

**< Mira... Tal vez ha sido un tiempo muy aburrido para ti pero yo ya descubrí toda tu información personal. Si huyes, igual serás atrapado. No importa dónde ni como... ¡Volverás a estar en mis manos, K!>**

**"Claro."**

**< Solo estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles para todos...>**

Pero su voz comienza a escucharse distorsionada... Aunque claro, todavía puede entender claramente lo que dice por la forma de sus labios. **"Te arrepentirás."**

Isaac, mirándolo como si fuera a matarlo, flexionó la pierna sin decir absolutamente nada y pateó el monitor con la completa intención de fracturar la pantallita. Lo hizo bastantes veces, una y otra vez hasta finalmente notar que la cara del hombre comenzaba a ponerse inestable y temblorosa.  
Isaac lo miraba con atención. Su rostro lleno de líneas de colores que se movían hacia arriba y hacia abajo. La imagen cortada... Flexionó la pierna otra vez y la dejó caer. El monitor lanzó chispas y se volvió todo turbio.

Continúo pateando el monitor nada más porque tenía ganas. Hasta que la mitad de su ira fue liberada.

**"Bueno... Eso fue fácil."**

_Todavía no se podía creer que escapara por la carretera dentro de un camión de Cole_.


	64. 24.2

El centro de San Diego al amanecer se ve profundamente apagado.

Es fin de semana, así que los edificios altos no tienen luz, las oficinas están cerradas y toda la ciudad parece seguir sumida en un profundo sueño...

Un camión, que corría rápidamente a través de una carretera despejada, de pronto se detuvo inesperadamente a mitad de calle. Solo se escuchaba el repentino sonido de freno. El crujido del motor cuando se apagó.  
 _Estaba justamente a dos cuadras de la florería._

Isaac salió del vehículo e inmediatamente después tropezó y cayó de rodillas contra el suelo. Su apariencia era terrible, la sangre finalmente había decidido comenzar a derramarse de la herida de su cabeza y la luz del sol, intensa, hacía que todo se viera más escandaloso de lo que en realidad era: Una cara desgarrada de labios hinchados y cortes alrededor de los ojos...

Ya no tenía que fingir que estaba bien, así que se fue cojeando y tambaleando todo el camino hasta que finalmente llegó al edificio en dónde estaba su local. Sin embargo, a pesar de que sus extremidades estaban bastante maltratadas, Isaac todavía se permitió ir hasta la parte de atrás. Alzó la mano, buscó a ciegas la pequeña grieta junto a una tubería rota y sacó su llave de repuesto.  
Sus manos estaban bastante temblorosas. El sudor frío fluía sobre su sien y le hacía arder la piel todo el tiempo... Debido a que estaba bastante agitado, intentó meter la llave en la cerradura durante un buen rato hasta que por fin lo consiguió. Isaac se mordió los labios, movió la mano hasta arriba y finalmente escuchó el **"click"** de la cerradura, crujiendo bajo sus dedos para liberar el bloqueo. Suspiró, con bastante alivio...

Levantó la cortina de hierro hasta hacer un fuerte sonido que sacudió las calles que seguían recibiendo un amanecer tranquilo.

Fue entonces que se escuchó un sonido más.

No importa cuán pequeño fuera, era claramente comprensible para él... _El sonido de cargar balas en una pistola_.

Isaac se queda todo quieto. Ambas manos en alto. Su columna está rígida debido a la tensión y al increíble miedo... Han pasado solo tres o cuatro horas desde que escapó del contenedor y aunque sabía que esto era algo que iba a pasar inevitablemente ¿Ya lo han encontrado? ¿Así? ¿Sin permitirle que diera más pelea? Su garganta estaba bloqueada, aunque de todas maneras no era como si gritar ayudara en algo.

**"Isaac... ¿De qué se trata todo esto?"**

Sin embargo la voz triste era la de un personaje inesperado. Estaba sorprendido, así que aunque no podía bajar las manos, giró la cabeza... Félix Felice está sosteniendo una Glock 18C en ambas manos. Su ceño está fruncido, pálido como un papel.

Tuvo que soltar el aliento.

**"Ah, veo que sigues teniendo la costumbre de asustar a la gente"**

**"¿Qué te hicieron?"** Su pena fluyó de inmediato, hasta derramarse de su pecho. **"Mi amor, maldita sea ¿Qué pasó? ¿¡Quién se atrevió a hacerte daño!?**

Félix gruñó, levantando la mano para mover cuidadosamente el cabello de Isaac, que estaba todo mojado en sudor y sangre. Su figura parece la de un padre enojado, porque no deja de gritar: **"¿¡¡Quién fue el cabrón que golpeó a mi niño!!?"**

Isaac se quedó en silencio y después soltó una carcajada.

**"No es nada especial".**

**"Te ves así, ¿Y todavía dices que no es nada especial? ¡Mira solamente esto!"**

Félix gritó porque parecía que no podía controlar más el tremendo fuego que le ardía por dentro... Isaac, por su parte, parecía no poder escuchar nada. Él solo mira sobre su hombro y analiza todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Es peligroso estar allí.

El camino semi brillante revela que hay muy pocos autos estacionados. En realidad... Todo está condenadamente silencioso. Las tiendas todavía siguen cerradas y no hay rastro de que ese hombre viniera con una escolta. Jack o Tony, debieron haber aparecido para esas alturas. Debió verse su Sédan o la sombra de algo.

**"No... ¿Estás solo? ¿Llegaste solo?"**

Isaac abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Félix con atención. Como si estar solo fuera bastante impresionante. Félix juntó mucho las cejas.

**"¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo en que esté solo...?"**

**"Pero tú..."**

_"¿Sabes cuántos hombres están siguiéndome? ¿Sabes cuántos tipos están siguiendo cada uno de tus movimientos? Yo estoy bien, pero ¿Y tú? Y si algo te pasa, entonces yo..."_ Las cosas que quería decir se volvieron una roca en su garganta. La boca de Isaac se cerró así que suspiró con todas sus fuerzas. Luego, tan pronto como pudo, agarró el brazo de Félix y se alejó rápidamente del espacio frente a la puerta.

**"¿Qué está pasando?"**

Félix estaba muy ansioso... Pero Isaac le cerró la boca moviendo la mano y aplastándola contra su cara.

 **"Quiero preguntarte primero ¿Por qué estás aquí? Idiota."** Estaban en un lugar oscuro así que las luces de los autos que pasan de vez en cuando, apenas y hacen que la cara desordenada de Isaac sea visible.

Félix suspira y pone la mano en su muñeca para intentar bajarla.

**"¿Sabes que rompiste el contrato?"**

Luego, solo escupe palabras ridículas.

**"¿De qué estás hablando...?"**

**"Ayer mi RUT comenzó al amanecer, pero no estabas allí así que me enojé bastante. No te imaginas, estaba golpeando a todos con las sillas del comedor, los aventé a la carretera y los arrollé con mi auto ¡Algo horrible! Así que tuvieron que meterme un inhibidor por la garganta para hacerme entrar en razón. No estoy exagerando".**

**"¿Eh...?"**

**"Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme con mi RUT, pero desapareciste sin decir una palabra. Vine a decirte que te voy a demandar".**

Isaac miró a Félix, esperando que dijera que estaba bromeando... Pero luego respiró hondo y lo apartó lejos de allí.

**"¿Entonces me esperabas, a las cinco de la mañana, frente a la tienda cerrada y con una pistola en la mano para decirme que tengo que ir a juicio?"**

Félix se cruzó de brazos arrogantemente

 **"Obviamente, no podía dormir porque estaba imaginando formas de castigarte. Me acosté y me di la vuelta, pero siempre terminaba diciendo** **_"Ah, ese Isaac es un desgraciado."_ ** **Pensé que podría atraparte si esperaba lo suficiente, así que aquí me tienes."**

**"Tus ojos están todos rojos..."**

**"También me drogué."**

Isaac sonrió de nuevo.

**"No importa lo que pasara... No tenías que venir solo."**

**"Oh, ¿Estás preocupado por mí? Pensé que así, mi hermoso florista no iba a poder negarme nada"**

Isaac suspiró de nuevo mientras retorcía los labios. Quería decir algo, muchas cosas... Pero no pudo hacerlo fácilmente. No sabía cómo.

Félix levantó la mano y repasó lentamente los labios de Isaac. Tiene la boca llena de sangre y costras, así que los dedos bajan ligeramente. Con ternura. _Es muy diferente de la forma en que estaba hablando._

**"Mi amor, dime. ¿Quién demonios te golpeó así?"**

**"No importa..."**

**"Dímelo..."**

Isaac cerró los ojos. Si le dice, seguramente hará una llamada a su pandilla de asesinos o... _Irá él._ Un escalofrío le llegó a la columna vertebral tras imaginar eso. ** _"Estoy seguro de que es el padre, y estoy seguro de que lo amas. Y, Cole también está enterado de eso"_** Parece que puede escuchar las palabras de Steve flotando en su cabeza.

**"Es privado. No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte."**

**"¿Privado? ¿Algo que tienes que ocultar de mí?**

Mientras rugía y se acercaba, su expresión era la de alguien que moría de preocupación. Dio un paso hacia atrás... _Literalmente parecía ser un conejo atrapado por un enorme tigre._ Incluso sentía que la temperatura en la habitación estaba bajando.

**"Félix..."**

**"Nos pertenecemos ¿Lo recuerdas?"**

Pero fuera de la tienda, en una calle tranquila al amanecer, _sonó el chasquido terrible de un neumático derrapando sobre el suelo..._ Solo entonces, Isaac, que estaba muriendo en sus ojos, levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a través de la puerta de cristal de la tienda: Había unos faros brillantes en la parte trasera de un automóvil que estaba parado en la esquina de la tienda. Y ese maldito automóvil comenzó a retroceder como un loco.

Algo brilló en la ventana.

Félix intentó dar un paso adelante, pero antes de eso, Isaac lo tomó entre sus brazos y corrió con él hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. Lo aventó detrás del mostrador.

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"¡Ponte debajo y agacha la cabeza!"**

Isaac apretó la cabeza de Félix con la mano y lo bajó hasta ponerlo bajo el mostrador. Al mismo tiempo, se produce el sonido de un **"tang, tang, tang"** de cuando las balas rompen la puerta de vidrio y también la ventana. Realmente fue más rápido de lo que pensó. _Más agresivo._ Los fragmentos de vidrio rebotaron por todas partes, las balas salpicaron y las macetas se hicieron añicos hasta hacer que el agua y la tierra se desparramaran por doquier.

**"No, tú ponte abajo y agacha la cabeza"**

Isaac no esperaba que Félix saltara en frente de él, cargara la glock y comenzara a disparar hacía el frente como si estuviera poseído. El sonido es tan fuerte y su táctica es tan experta que Isaac tiene que bajar su cuerpo y adentrarse más en la tienda.

**"¿¡Es todo lo que tienen, perritas!?"**

**"¿¡¡Qué estás haciendo!!?"**

Isaac gritó, pero no se escuchó bien.


	65. 25

Los disparos todavía eran bastante agresivos. Parece que ahora están en el medio de un campo de batalla...

Las expresiones faciales de Isaac parecieron distorsionarse de pronto por el terrible sonido de los cristales rompiéndose y por los gritos de Félix, que venían de todas direcciones... Al final, se endureció, tomó fuerza y gateó por el suelo hasta que llegó a las macetas que estaban más alejadas. Tenía un árbol falso allí que funcionaba perfectamente como una pequeña tapa.  
Lo que estaba escondido en ella, _eran armas._ No era solo en esa maceta, sino que había una hasta en las ollas que tenían plantas reales. También tiene una maleta completamente repleta de arsenal.

Isaac sacó las pistolas, las dagas, documentos y otros artefactos pequeños y los metió todos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones ... Finalmente, sacó una maleta todavía más grande y la abrió de inmediato para revelar lo que tenía adentro. Es una metralleta, equipada con un silenciador.

 **"Mira nada más, una** **MP5SD** **... ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?"**

Félix, que cubría todavía el frente de Isaac, pudo reconocer el tipo de metralleta de inmediato ... Pero Isaac ni volvió su atención a él.

Fue solo un movimiento rápido, pero, tan pronto como puso la ametralladora en su mano, la cargó, la apuntó y comenzó a disparar.

Sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. _No hubo error en la punta de sus dedos expertos._

Isaac no estaba familiarizado con las armas que eran utilizadas principalmente para la represión y la lucha contra el terrorismo pero, justo ahora, era como si las había ocupado toda su vida.

Cuando se percató de que no había nadie frente a él, tomo la bolsa de la Beretta y la aventó frente a los ojos de Félix, que estaba mirándolo demasiado atentamente.

Él gritó: **"Cúbreme".** Así que Félix obedeció, tiró del dispositivo de seguridad y luego apuntó hacía la dirección en la que veía llegar a las balas ... Pero Isaac, con una ametralladora apuntando y disparando sin distracciones, era un ser completamente magnífico. Estaba equipado con un silenciador así que el alboroto que ocasionó no era tan fuerte como pensaba. Lo más terrible estaba afuera, _y tenía al monstruo responsable tras un mostrador._

Gritaban, maldecían, disparaban y se lamentaban mientras morían.

Los disparos de Isaac eran terriblemente precisos. Los ojos bien abiertos, mirando al objetivo. Siempre siguiéndolos ... Félix murmuró una vez que su abuelo aplastaba a los hombres como si fueran moscas, pero definitivamente esto era mucho mejor.

Isaac era hermoso, _incluso cuando mataba._

 **"Puck" "puck" "puck"** hasta hacer que salpicaran pedazos de carne y de hueso con sangre. Agujeros limpios, entradas perfectas justo en los ojos. Algo mecánico, como si estaba participando en un juego de vídeo ... Félix ha estado disparando innumerables veces en su vida y ha visto un sin fin de disparos desde su costado y sin embargo, nunca había visto a nadie apretar el gatillo así. Hasta le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que los pistoleros que contrataba, los que mostraban una gran ira en el campo, parecían más humanos que lo que demostraba él.

Mientras sostenía la Beretta, Félix solo pudo seguir contemplando la escena. De hecho, en realidad no había necesidad de cubrirlo. Isaac convirtió instantáneamente la tienda en una colmena, se puso a salvó y disparó tanto como se le dio la gana ... Poco después, incluso los más brutales contraataques se calmaron hasta dejarlos sumidos en una calma bastante aterradora.

Isaac puso sus ojos en el MP5SD ... Parece que está completamente dispuesto a apretar el gatillo tan pronto como se encuentra con un pequeño movimiento afuera. Al final, solo se dio la vuelta y se acercó al lado de Félix, quién parecía estar en un debate demasiado profundo consigo mismo.

Lo agarró del brazo. Sobre sus hombros ya estaba la bolsa llena de armas.

**"No hay tiempo. Corre".**

Isaac pisoteó los pedazos de vidrio roto y rápidamente sacó a Félix de la tienda ... Como si lo estaba protegiendo a él aunque en realidad tenía planeado lo contrario.

Vale **¿Qué estaba pasando?**

Al salir, notaron que la situación era todavía peor de lo que imaginaron ... Ya ni siquiera se escuchaban gemidos por lo que definitivamente no había sobrevivientes. Estaba el sonido de una sirena, justo por la calle contraria. Seguramente la policía había sido alertada por los disparos tan fuertes.

El camión estaba muy lejos ...

**"Tu auto ... ¿Dónde lo pusiste?"**

Félix respondió **"Por aquí"** y lo arrastró entre los coches y cuerpos destrozados hasta que llegaron a un sedán negro estacionado frente a un parquímetro.

Definitivamente se trataba del suyo. Era difícil encontrar un sedán de lujo como ese en un vecindario así.

**"Yo conduzco".**

Isaac corrió directamente al asiento del conductor.

**"... ¿¡Por qué !?"**

Aunque Félix lo había dicho en un completo tono de queja, Isaac abrió la puerta del conductor sin problemas y se metió casi de un brinco. ¡Por Dios! ¡Se había robado un camión! ¡Esto fue fácil en comparación a todo lo que tuvo que hacer cuando fue secuestrado!

En el momento en que Félix se sentó en el asiento del pasajero, inundó todo con su aura terriblemente amenazante e incluso se dio el lujo de bufarle ... _Isaac fingió no darse cuenta_ .

Presionó el botón de inicio. Sin saber a ciencia cierta que teclas utilizar, el sonido del motor sonó de inmediato y el panel de instrumentos se iluminó para darle la bienvenida. Isaac apagó todas las luces de nuevo y rápidamente pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo ... Gracias a que era un sedán de alto rendimiento, el auto comenzó a correr suavemente por la carretera. Sin alboroto y sin darle a Félix una sensación inminente de sacudida. Todavía ni siquiera se había puesto el cinturón.

En San Diego todos duermen. Es lo que llamarían, _otro amanecer áspero e inminente._


	66. 25.1

Harbour Drive: El lugar donde se detuvo el sedán después de correr libremente por un buen rato...

Estuvo aquí hace algún tiempo. La primera vez que Félix secuestró a Benjamin. Era un lugar que lo ayudaba a calmarse y pensar. Un sitio alejado, pero Isaac ni siquiera necesitaba del GPS para llegar así que se detuvo justamente en el sitio perfecto.

Ambos estaban en silencio. La cara de Isaac, incluso en la oscuridad, se veía miserable. Ojos, labios y sangre, todo hinchado y desgarrado. Una frente brillante de sudor con un montón de pequeños moretones iluminados bajo una lámpara amarilla.

**"Nunca pensé que venir aquí me daría tanto..."**

La pupila azul, que vagaba por la cara aplastada de Isaac, parece iluminarse cada vez más y más a medida que recuerda los sucesos de la florería. Sin embargo, el hombre junto a él todavía mantenía la boca cerrada así que el suspiro de Félix se dispersó fuertemente...

**"¿Quiénes eran esos bastardos? ¿Qué relación tienen contigo?"**

**"..."**

**"¿Nada? De acuerdo ¿Estuviste en SWAT verdad? ¿Fue por mucho tiempo? Seguro allí te enseñaron a utilizar metralletas. Disparar es mucho más sencillo que hacer un ramo de flores, ¿Verdad?"**

La pregunta era sencilla... Sin embargo, incluso esta vez, Isaac ni siquiera volteó a mirar. Su expresión era tan directa como de costumbre. Fría, como cuando les disparó con la ametralladora.

Félix no dio un paso atrás en su intento, incluso lo miró más persistentemente. Al final, Isaac se volvió hacia él:

**"Te lo diré más tarde".**

Era una voz enterrada de cansancio. El desastre que habían ocasionado en la florería también era una herida, aunque no sangrara ni se viera sumida o supurante. Suspiró, se frotó los ojos con ambas manos porque llevaba ya demasiado tiempo sin dormir adecuadamente...

No era para nada la respuesta que buscaba, pero Félix respiró hondo y asintió ante lo inevitable. Tampoco es como si quisiera saturarlo de preguntas en un solo instante.

**"Bien, no voy a preguntar sobre la situación así que ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar para respirar un poquito? Te prometo que solo caminaremos..."**

Fue en el momento en que Félix abrió la puerta que Isaac se permitió decir:

**"No. Voy a tener que dejarte. Lo siento, pero tomaré prestado este auto por el momento."**

Félix dejó de moverse, sin atreverse a seguir abriendo la puerta del auto... Miró a Isaac, como si pensara que era muy estúpido decir tan orgullosamente que quería robarle el vehículo. Una actitud absurda, ciertamente. ¿Qué está intentando hacer? Félix quería ponerse serio y decir _"No me voy a bajar ¿Está claro?"_ Pero se da cuenta de que no puede... ¿Por qué no puede?

Félix que miraba los tercos ojos de Isaac, se tragó lo que quería decir.

**"No."**

**"Abajo."**

**"¿¡Estás loco!? ¿A dónde vas a ir luciendo así?"**

Sin embargo, los esfuerzos para calmar su ira fueron absolutamente inútiles. No pudo evitar que su voz se elevara con todo el dolor que tenía reprimido... Si lo deja ir, entonces definitivamente va a perderlo para siempre. Era un problema mayor al de antes, cuando le dijeron que no estaba en la casa y sintió que estaba tan triste como para desmayarse.

Después de suspirar, se frotó la frente arrugada con la punta de los dedos y volvió a intentarlo.

**"No me voy."**

**"¡Félix!"**

Pero Félix ya no podía moverse así que miró por la ventana... Fue entonces, _cuando escuchó un sonido metálico justo en su cabeza._ Lentamente, giró la cara solo para ver qué le estaba apuntando con una pistola semiautomática.

**"Tú..."**

No se lo podía creer, aunque no era de extrañar ver a Isaac sosteniendo una Beretta en la mano. El hocico se coloca en medio de sus cejas así que los ojos de Félix miran alternativamente a Isaac y a la pistola.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo...?"**

La voz extrañamente triste y baja de Félix llenó el auto de inmediato.

**"Bájate. Puedo cuidarme solo"**

**"Isaac... ¿Sabes quién soy y lo que puede pasar si aprietas el gatillo?"**

**"Por supuesto que sí. Supongo que lo sé mejor que nadie. Así que bájate."**

**"No."**

**"Si no lo haces, te prometo que voy a disparar".**

Isaac enfrentó al Alfa con una mirada profunda de naturaleza desconocida. Pero Félix también insistió:

**"Isaac, no puedo dejarte ir otra vez"**

**"Bájate".**

**"¡Prometí no preguntar nada! Prometí quedarme al margen ¿O no es cierto? Entonces, ¡Entonces solo tenemos que seguir justo como antes!"**

Los gritos de Félix eran más desesperados que nunca antes. Estaba ansioso, asustado... ¿A dónde irá? ¿Qué hará? ¿Qué le pasará? ¡Y pensar en eso era tan aterrador que provocaba que sus sentimientos se desparramaran en todas direcciones!

**"Hay cosas que tengo que resolver por mi cuenta... Si vienes, todo va a joderse. Para ti y para mí."**

**"Dime cuál es tu situación... Lo resolveré. Lo juro, yo... Arreglaré cualquier cosa que te moleste."**

La voz angustiada provocó que se le congelara la espalda. Incluso en la oscuridad, _incluso en esa situación_ , los brillantes ojos azules se ven salvajes y determinados como siempre...

**"No. Tienes que entender que este es un asunto personal en el que no debes intervenir... Después de esto, completaremos de alguna manera el contrato y te pagaré de la forma que quieras que te pague. Así que por favor, dame tiempo ahora."**

**"¿Cuál es el asunto personal?"**

**"Deja que termine con esto para que pueda contarte..."**

Isaac se mantuvo firme. _"No te metas con mi historia". "No es bueno hablarlo ahora". "No es algo que te importe"_... Fue el momento en que sintió cómo el calor del enojo aumentaba considerablemente dentro de él. ¿¡Cuál es la maldita razón para construir un muro así de alto!? Estaba lleno, repleto de cosas que no podía entender... Pero que deseaba le compartiera.

**"¡Isaac!"**

**"No te diré nada más..."**

**"Entonces...** **Dispárame** **. Porque de otra manera no voy a dejarte ir."**

**"Félix..."**

**"¡** **Dispárame** **, maldita sea! ¡** **Dispárame** **para que puedas deshacerte de mí tanto como quieres!"**

Al final, el hocico realmente terminó apuntando hacia el interior de su muslo. Significaba que solamente tenía que dispararle en el fémur para terminar. Entonces quedaría mal... Pero podría recuperarse en algún tiempo.

Cargó la pistola, pero Félix no se movió aunque inconscientemente el sudor frío había comenzado a fluir por su columna vertebral.

Entonces, **"Tang"** Isaac apretó el gatillo sin dudarlo.

Sus tímpanos y su cabeza se sacudieron, pero, al final de tanta confusión, _las piernas de Félix todavía estaban igual._ La bala, que salió del camino, quedó atrapada bajo la ventana del automóvil.

Félix miró la puerta rota, pero igual no se movió.

**"Sabía que no ibas a disparar..."**

**"** **Dispararé** **de verdad para la próxima."**

**"Pues anda".**

**"Bájate".**

Como la pistola se pegó nuevamente a su cara, Félix se vio obligado a levantar ambas manos... Solo mirando los ojos de Isaac y ese brillo intenso, supo que esta vez definitivamente iba a apuntar a su pierna. _También entendió que definitivamente iba a terminar disparando._ Ya no era como antes, no había temblores, ni dudas.

Cuando abrió la puerta del pasajero, el viento del frío amanecer le llegó de golpe... Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que olía a pólvora y de que había notas muy intensas de sangre. Ni siquiera podía pensar en apartar el cabello que se mecía de un lado a otro por su cara.

Félix puso los dos pies en la acera.

**"¿Estás satisfecho ahora?"**

Incluso desde la tosca puerta del automóvil, Félix se permitió mirar ferozmente a Isaac.

**"Lo siento... Piensa que esto es por Benjamin ¿Sí? No puede perder a los dos."**

Isaac, quien enfrentó los ojos enojados de Félix, cerró la ventanilla antes de que pudiera contestarle y después, colocó la Beretta junto a él. Félix sonrió... _Porque incluso en momentos así pensaba en lo mejor para su hijo._

**"¡Me debes mucho!"**

Gritó.

**"Lo sé".**

**"¡Tienes que regresar de inmediato para pagarme, o aumentaré los intereses!"**

**"... Ya veo."**

Isaac respondió gentilmente.... Parecía que ya no sabía que hacer así que Félix, a su lado, marcó muy bien la forma de sus labios al momento de decir **"Vete".**

Los faros del Sedán se apagaron mientras avanzaba....

Tan pronto como fue absorbido por la oscuridad y desapareció.... Félix se quedó de pie, _esperando a que volviera._

Cada vez que sopla el viento, su cabello de hilos dorados se sacudía de aquí para allá, sus ojos bien abiertos. Sus labios secos.

**"Isaac, la próxima vez tendrás que darme cada parte de ti si quieres pagarme adecuadamente."**

Era una palabra que apenas se había escuchado, pero que tenía más hielo y rabia que la brisa fría del amanecer.

Félix, que miraba todavía hacía adelante, logró girar su cuerpo aunque tenía los puños cerrados y las piernas rígidas. Hasta ahora, _este ha sido sin duda el amanecer más terrible de su vida._


	67. 25.2

Tan pronto como entró y metió su tarjeta de acceso a la puerta, un fuerte ruido vino desde adentro.

Incluso si fue un amanecer que no mostró ningún signo de cambio, la casa estaba completamente incontrolable. Se escuchó a todo el personal decir al mismo tiempo: **"¡¡¡¡Jefe, está con vida!!!!"**

Pero Félix entra como si nada y los ignora.

Tony, Jack, y algunos otros hombres, corren hacía él con una cara absolutamente blanca. Están nerviosos y más temblorosos que nunca antes.

El hombre se fue desde la noche sin decir ni una palabra _¡Y lo peor es que lo hizo solo!_

**"¡Dios mío! ¡No puede desaparecer así como así, señor!"**

**"Si tiene algo importante por lo que tenga que irse, debería llamar a cualquiera de nosotros para que vayamos con usted."**

**"Casi fuimos a levantar una denuncia por una persona desaparecida. ¿A dónde fue?"**

Sus oídos picaban con tantos sonidos diferentes desde tantas direcciones distintas así que inevitablemente gritó:

**"¡Cállense, porque son demasiado ruidosos!"**

Parecía que no podía soportarlo ni por un minuto más así que lanzó una palabra que en realidad ya era bastante común en él. Solo entonces, el entorno turbulento se calmó hasta dejar únicamente una atmósfera inusual y tranquila. _Espeluznantemente tranquila._

Tony, Jack y otros miembros de la casa, tuvieron que disculparse varias veces por estar demasiado emocionados por su regreso.

**"¿Qué pasó?"**

Tony lo siguió, mirando a Félix atentamente. Preguntó con cuidado y esperó el tiempo necesario... Pero el hombre no contestó y ni siquiera giró la cara.

Después de un momento de silencio atroz, Tony se rascó las mejillas. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, cuando:

**"Noah, ¿Dónde está?"**

Fue a mitad del pasillo cuando Félix finalmente abrió la boca.

**"Lo he intentado, pero siempre que voy no lo encuentro porque tiene "negocios urgentes" que atender."**

**"¿Y el encargo?"**

Félix miró en su dirección con los ojos adelgazados. Tony se encoge entonces de hombros:

**"Dijo que no había suficientes pistas".**

**"¿Qué? ¿Y cuándo a necesitado él de tantas pistas? Al tratarse de hackear, es el mejor del mundo entero ¿No es un niño orgulloso que siempre se jacta de sus habilidades asombrosas y casi mágicas?"**

**"Sí, lo es... Pero..."**

Cuando Tony, que estaba desconcertado sobre qué decir, intentó exprimir todavía más su cerebro para llegar a una respuesta que le hiciera feliz, Félix inmediatamente dijo:

**"Lo entiendo, entonces iré personalmente."**

Félix suelta dos botones en su camisa y mueve el cuello hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha. Igual a si estuviera muriéndose de calor.

**"Jefe, prefiero que siga confiando en mi para...".**

Félix se volvió de nuevo.

**"¿Qué estás diciendo? Ya han pasado unos días, ¿Y qué avances conseguiste? ¿¡Acaso sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar!?"**

**"No, no lo sé... Por eso tiene que decirme."**

Tony quería que destapara su corazón con él _, es solo que no sabía cómo._


	68. 26

**"El origen de todos mis problemas, es Isaac"**

Félix, que estaba a unos pasos de llegar al sótano, levantó la voz y se detuvo mientras le explicaba a Tony todo lo que había sucedido hace unas horas con Isaac y su florería.

Resultó que el calor que había disminuido en su camino a casa, había subido hasta su pecho con apenas unas cuantas copas de vino.

**"Y pensé ¿Te atreves a apuntarme con una pistola? ¿A mí? ¿Sabes quién soy yo acaso? ¡Soy tu Dios! Y me dijo," Me voy a llevar tu auto. "¡El maldito auto!"**

**"Válgame".**

Era un incidente sin precedentes, que alguien le pidiera su auto y luego lo expulsaran de él. La tristeza de Félix le abrió paso a la ira y estalló para endurecerle las venas del cuello. ¡Su presión arterial estaba por las nubes!  
Que desafortunado, que fuera Isaac el que le hiciera eso y también el que lo dejara en la calle y le hiciera regresar por cuenta propia.

A Tony le preocupaba terriblemente que su jefe se viera tan miserable porque ... Él había curado perfectamente todas sus heridas en el pasado y ahora se sintió inútil al no saber cómo sanar el golpe enorme que tenía en el alma. En primer lugar _¿Cómo curas un corazón que está llorando?_

**"¿Y qué opina?"**

Tony, que estaba mirando a Félix poner una cara tan roja como un tomate, se atrevió a abrir la boca hasta que vio que todo estaba en silencio.

**"Tenemos en nuestras manos un problema bastante ... Extraño".**

Los ojos azules, que brillaban con una luz casi maníaca, eran aterradores cuando los veías bajo la luz correcta. Tony inconscientemente se hace más pequeño y después da un paso hacia atrás.

**"Gracias a Isaac, vamos a tener que hacer algunos cambios bastante drásticos en nuestra agenda de por si apretada".**

**"¿Si?"**

Félix torció los labios en algo que supuestamente debió verse como una sonrisa

**"Haber pasado nuestros días sin huesos destrozados y carne bajo nuestros pies hubiera sido muy aburrido"**

Al mismo tiempo que dijo eso, Félix decidió emprender una nueva y más acelerada marcha hacía el pasillo. _Luego va escaleras abajo._

El sótano de la mansión era la base secreta de Félix. Es un espacio realmente grande donde hay innumerables monitores y sistemas informáticos que recuerdan a una sala de inteligencia en una agencia. Estaba fuertemente vigilado y los sistemas que tenía conectados parpadeaban desde el día hasta el anochecer ... _La información era una de las cosas más importantes para el traficante de armas, Félix Felice._ Especialmente porque era la clase de hombre que deseaba obtener la información primero que nadie.

Tienen varios informes sobre institutos de investigación, fábricas y compañías de ventas repartidos por todo el mundo. Los asuntos relacionados con el gobierno militar eran, literalmente, el corazón de su negocio así que, que todo eso estaba metido inteligentemente en su sótano era algo más que estupendo. ¿Quién podría sospechar que tanta información ilegal estaba allí? ¡El camuflaje perfecto!

Su casa es una lujosa mansión en San Diego, como un resort de cinco estrellas donde todos pueden mirar el vasto océano de un solo vistazo. Puedes jugar tranquilamente, descansar, nadar y comer tanto como quieras ... Y, mientras se ve como el capricho extravagante de un rico más, todo el oro se excava en la parte de abajo, informes e instrucciones para acabar con el FBI y la CIA así como información importante relacionada con el gobierno de cada estado. Una torre de control para el negocio de armas ...

Y, el hacker que lidera la piratería ilegal de toda la organización, uno de los mejores del mundo, ahora estaba acostado justo en el escritorio. El pelo largo y todo disperso sobre su cara. Escupiendo malas palabras y suspiros exagerados por aquí y por allá.

**"Lo trajeron demasiado rápido".**

**"Ciertamente".**

**"Hey, ¡Tú! ¿Finalmente te volviste loco o qué te pasa?"**

No, la palabra "finalmente" estaba mal empleada ... _Él ha estado loco desde el inicio de los tiempos._

Félix caminó apresuradamente, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes mordiendo su labio inferior. Había un cuerpo abrazando el teclado: **Noah Felice,** el primo de Félix, el que está loco por las computadoras, las máquinas, la masturbación, el café y el mundo. El mejor hacker y el número 1 en el TOP de los más buscados. **Un pervertido que siente orgasmos cuando encuentra la información que necesita o cuando entra a los sistemas informativos calificados como** ** _"De alta seguridad"._** El único que no le tiene miedo a Félix ... Un omega de alto rango.

Cuando se acercó, Noah se recogió el pelo largo en una coletita alta y le mostró finalmente su cara. Era un cabello rubio rojizo que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

 **"Hola, querido hijo de puta"** Utilizaba boxes viejos y una camiseta suelta. Era un cuerpo delgado, sin músculos ... Unos ojos verde oliva inmensos. **"¿Sabes que secuestrar a las personas de su casa está mal?"**

**"Te pedí que investiga a un hombre, un maldito hombre ¿Eso es tan difícil?"**

Félix pellizcó la punta de la nariz de Noah hasta que comenzó a gritar: **"¡Aaah! ¡No había nada! ¡Te lo giuro, ascoltami! ¡Nada sospechoso!"** Cuando Noah parecía estar sollozando y sacudiéndose como un pulpo en sartén, gritó de nuevo **"Ah, no respiro ... Ok, ok. Isaac Sinclair y su padre Eugene Sinclair. Muy limpio. Perfecto. ¡Ah! ¡Estás rompiendo mi puta nariz! ¡Su padre no tiene registros de que estuviera casado después del divorcio! "**

Félix lo soltó:

**"Es extraño".**

**"¡Maldito loco! ¿Así tratas a la familia?"**

**"¿Y ...?"**

**"¡Pues lo busqué! Y no hay nada de nada. Además, mandé a Tony hasta Washington, ¡Juro que mandé persona por persona y les ordené que investigaran! Nada, tal vez te mintieron."**

**"No pudo mentirme ..."**

¿O lo hiciste?

Félix cerró los ojos ... No. Isaac no pudo haberle mentido. Él siempre había sido muy honesto con él, de una manera u otra. Dijo que era joven cuando se fueron y dijo que tenía un padrastro que era un Alfa. Félix estaba muy convencido de que había sido bastante honesto con él aquella vez en el hotel, aún si tenía una cara tan en blanco ... _¡Pero nada sale registrado! ¡No hay absolutamente nada en las malditas computadoras!_

Y también creía un montón en el imbécil de Noah.

 **"Debes haber sido manipulado".** Noah arqueó las cejas y luego puso las manos en su barbilla. **"¿Qué tal si es un florista ordinario y ya?"**

Félix frunció el ceño y sacudió la lengua.

**"Isaac no puede ser un florista normal aunque tenga un registro tan limpio. Noah, ¡Tenía una puta MP5SD! Dispara como el abuelo, ¡Mejor que el abuelo!"**

**"¿Una MP5SD? ¿Una metralleta con silenciador? ¡Mamma mia! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Acabas de hablar del abuelo ¿No oíste cuando nos pidieron que nos enlazáramos con personas normales? ¿Qué vas a enseñar tú? Mira abuelo, te presento a mi novio, Rambo ".**

**"Cállate y dime ¿Puedes hackear oficinas gubernamentales?"**

Le gustara o no, Félix seguía haciendo preguntas extrañas. Noah asintió:

**"Pero no vas a encontrar nada porque yo ya lo intenté".**

**"Hackea para mí una estación de policía".**

Félix tocó el monitor frente a Noah.

**"¿Una estación de policía?"**

**"Hubo un tiroteo en el centro de San Diego hace unas horas".**

**"¡Madre mía!"**

**"Tranquilo. Algunos imbéciles locos en San Diego tuvieron la pésima idea de disparar rifles automáticos ... No tiene nada que ver conmigo."**

**"Ajá".**

No solo Noah miraba a Félix, sino que Tony, que estaba parado en la parte de atrás, también lo hacía. _Hizo un ruido extraño._

**"Su floristería quedó completamente destrozada. ¡Pero créeme cuando te digo que hubiera sido peor si no hubiera tenido la ametralladora!"**

Vaya. Un tiroteo en una ciudad pacífica y tranquila como San Diego. Isaac con una ametralladora y Félix sin involucrarse. Muy creíble.

**"Pues Félix, si lo que dijiste es cierto, entonces yo tengo dos palabras para ti FBI y CIA. Eso es muy emocionante, no creas que no pero ¿A qué nos enfrentamos entonces? ¿Identidad oculta? ¿Una misión?"**

**"¿Lo es?"**

**"¿O no lo es?"**

Noah miró a Félix ... Parecía que estaban hablando entre ellos aun cuando no decían ni una sola palabra.

**"Estás pensando lo mismo que yo y que todo el mundo. También llegamos a la conclusión de que era un agente que estaba aparentando trabajar en una floristería ordinaria ... Lo que no esperaba era que pudiera disparar de esa manera tan, maravillosa".**

Noah se encogió de hombros cuando Félix mostró sus inquietudes.

**"Bueno, pero las computadoras nunca han mentido. Yo lo hubiera encontrado, con la identidad oculta o no ... En realidad, todo me dice que este hombre y su familia no tienen nada que ocultar. Tal vez, somos un poquito paranoicos y ... Aunque las probabilidades sean pequeñas, podría ser simplemente una persona que ama mucho las armas. "**

Noah murmuró, rascándose la mejilla. Había muchos amantes de las armas en el mundo y ellos solían comprar las que se veían más complicadas y peligrosas para probarlas de alguna manera. La mayoría de ellas eran legales ....

**"Por supuesto que podría ser, pero creo que sé reconocer perfectamente a las personas que tienen un entrenamiento especializado en manejar armas ya aquellos a los que simplemente les gustan las armas y las prueban en el patio de su casa. La postura es diferente, las manos ".**

**"Lo entiendo, pero ..."**

**"Isaac no parpadeó ni una sola vez. No dudó, nunca. No titubeó y ... La atmósfera a su alrededor era completamente la de un asesino. Todo se sintió tan frío ..."**

Los ojos azules de Félix, que recordaban todavía lo que había sucedido en la mañana, se estaban haciendo cada vez más y más oscuros. Tanto que Noah se quedó en silencio.

**"No había emoción en absoluto, era como si golpeara patitos en un juego de feria. Los miraba, y los mataba."**

Su voz se estaba quebrando otra vez... Últimamente se ha sentido bastante sensible con cualquier cosa que implique a Isaac así que, cuanto más lo piensa, _mientras más hace crecer esa terrible sensación de que no lo conoce_ , más se aterra.

Noah, quién miraba a Félix entre toda la enredadera de su fleco, ladeó la cabeza.

**"Una pandilla entonces. Las pandillas también son aterradoras ¿O no? Tal vez están luchando por el dominio de las tierras..."**

Félix volvió a bajar la cabeza y miró a Noah... Desde pequeño había estado acostumbrado a todo lo que implicara pandillas, sectas, mafia, armas, pero Isaac y todos ellos eran completamente diferentes. Los que los atracaron parecían más hombres de negocios que los de una mafia: En definitiva no conocían de armas, ni de guerra.

**"No me parece que él esté en algo tan trivial como una pandilla".**

Ya que estaba decepcionado con su respuesta, el cuerpo de Noah estaba una vez más retorciéndose como un pulpo enterrado en la arena.

**"¿¡Entonces para qué carajo me quieres si todas mis respuestas e ideas no te sirven de nada!? Idiota."**

**"Porque antes que nada quiero averiguar de dónde son los tipos que comenzaron el tiroteo hoy. Elimina al SDPD y al FBI. Si puedes darme el nombre de cada uno, te lo agradecería mucho..."**

**"Mi trabajo se está torciendo más de lo que pensaba".**

Noah murmuró, golpeando su cabeza contra el teclado antes de ponerse a trabajar.

**"También investiga a Isaac nuevamente. Más a detalle. ¡Y no te dejaré ir de aquí hasta que averigües correctamente, quién es, quién era su padre y qué accidente tuvo. ¿Qué lo mató? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?"**

**"Maldición, es más fácil decir que hacer".**

**"Siempre has hablado de que eres el mejor hacker del mundo ¡Y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de demostrar tus habilidades...!"**

**"¡Ya lo he demostrado lo suficiente! Además, los hackers hacen cosas más importantes que investigar padres muertos y estaciones de policía".**

Noah grita con fuerza una y otra vez, diciendo que es idiota, que lo odia, que es injusto y que hubiese sido mejor si su amada tía hubiera tenido una niña en lugar de a él... Pero Félix ni siquiera escucha.

**"Te pagaré"**

La cara de Noah, que miraba el monitor con el cabello enredado y disperso por todos lados, volteó en su dirección.

**"¿Qué estás diciendo?"**

Constantemente, en las reuniones familiares, se quejaba de que nunca parecía ser agradecido con las cosas que hacía por él. Que no le daba el crédito suficiente... _Así que escucharlo decir eso le había dejado la boca abierta._

**"Si me ayudas adecuadamente esta vez, te daré el mejor regalo del mundo entero. Lo más asombroso que puedas imaginar".**

Era una voz fuerte, pero los ojos verdes de Noah brillaban.

**"Te escucho..."**

**"Un mega dildo, electrónico, con todo tipo de velocidades. Que se cargue con USB, que vaya al ritmo de tus canciones favoritas. ¿Y sabes qué? Tendrá la forma de un puto conejo."**

**"¡Jesús bendito!"**

Noah sacudió los ojos y de pronto, se puso a babear. Cuando alzó la cara, Félix se dio cuenta de que tenía tapones en las fosas nasales. Puede ser un Omega de primera línea, pero no le gusta el olor a feromonas Alfa. En realidad, odia a los Alfa. Tampoco le gustan los Beta. No le gusta el olor de las personas en general. Gracias a eso, tenía consoladores y otros juguetes sexuales en lugar de, relaciones con personas.

Félix y Noah podrán pelear todo el tiempo, pero se conocen más que nadie. Félix conoce sus gustos extraños y Noah sabe del Omega que le rompió el brazo... Noah era el omega más dominante que hubiera visto nunca, pero hasta él se impactó.

**"Un conejo y un dildo con la forma de un puño"**

**"Trato."**

Noah estrechó su mano y la agitó de arriba para abajo... Y entonces Félix finalmente le dio la espalda para subir las escaleras.

**"¡Quiero guardias para Benjamin! El doble".**

Tony se sorprendió ante la inesperada orden y abrió bastante los ojos. Se paró derecho.

**"Por supuesto."**

**"No, no. Sería mejor traerlo aquí. A Benjamin, y a la madre de Isaac también."**

**"¿Por qué tan de repente...?"**

Cuando Tony, perplejo, subió las escaleras y le preguntó, Félix volvió la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

**"Isaac me dijo al inicio que cuidara de Benjamin. Luego, me dijo que no podía perdernos a los dos ... Estoy seguro de que hablaba de algo como esto así que, para protegerlo ¿Hay un lugar más seguro que mi casa?"**

**"Oh..."**

**"Además, necesito un cebo para recuperar a Isaac. El cebo más obvio es Benjamin y su madre porque ya una vez lo hicimos ... Y el apareció de inmediato en nuestra casa.".**

Sus expresiones faciales eran inusuales, pero igual Tony no puede refutarle nada ... Tal vez todo irá cayendo por su propio peso, con el tiempo.

**"Veamos cuánto duras lejos de mi ..."**

// _SDPD (Departamento de Policía de San Diego) //_


	69. 27

La deslumbrante luz del sol le provocó cerrar los ojos. Todavía los tenía bastante hinchados y pequeños.

Isaac exhaló brevemente mientras miraba para todos lados... Se sentía perdido, _como una oveja sin pastor._

Sentado todavía en el asiento del conductor de un sedán que tomó de Félix, Isaac se había acomodado para dormir unos instantes con la cabeza casi clavada sobre el volante. Ha estado durmiendo muy poco realmente. Cuando siente que le duele mucho la espalda y endereza la columna, suspira un momento y a veces siente como si fuera a comenzar a llorar...

Frunció el ceño y miró nuevamente el interior del sedán: En donde estaba sentado Félix ahora solo había una llave que abría la cajuela y una bolsa con una Beretta. Desearía que hubiera sido un sueño, pero la evidencia le indica claramente que no lo es.

Isaac suspiró y salió del auto. El viento estaba frío porque eran las primeras horas de la mañana. Siempre se siente así en realidad, especialmente en la autopista que corre hacia el Este de San Diego. Como estaba en un área de descanso, no había nada que frenara el viento así que le pegaba de lleno en la cara.

En California (Aunque en los Estados Unidos en general), al salir de la ciudad se siente como si estuvieras enfrentando un peligroso aire de huracán. Solo había cactus, rocas, y el vasto desierto alrededor de la larga autopista que conectaba la ciudad con otra. Ya no podía verse la playa... Y cuanto más se adentraba en la tierra seca y áspera, peor se volvía todo. Lo mismo ocurría con las paradas de descanso. Eran pequeñas áreas junto a la carretera con bancos, una caseta de teléfono y máquinas expendedoras. Algunos lugares ni siquiera tenían máquinas expendedoras y mucho menos, teléfonos.

Y entonces, finalmente encontró un lugar que tenía baño.

Isaac caminó a través de un área de descanso desolada, lo que era normal considerando que se trataba de una mañana de lunes. Cuando entró y miró el lavabo, simplemente se precipitó para lavarse la cara y limpiarse toda la suciedad que se le había acumulado encima. Su mirada es simplemente miserable. Tal vez era porque ya había pasado un día entero, pero definitivamente empeoró.  
Era un lugar de acero inoxidable con muchos grafitis en lugar de un espejo real. Chasqueó la lengua, pero pronto la herida de su boca comenzó a dolerle. Levantó el teléfono celular que trajo de la tienda y confirmó su ubicación actual... Todavía tenía que correr un poco más para llegar a su destino. Pero, si manejaba por alrededor de una hora o dos máximo, iba a encontrar la primera entrada a un pueblo pequeño.

El plan que tenía definitivamente no era el mejor, _pero decidió probarlo de todos modos_

Isaac salió del baño después de lavarse las manos una vez más. El clima es desértico, con poca humedad. El viento seco sopla y seca de inmediato su cara y su cabello. A sus pies, el sonido de la arena y de la tierra se rompe contra sus zapatos. Sonando como si fueran pequeñas olas...

Simplemente, se sacudió y caminó por la calle como un hombre al que no le interesaba su futuro en absoluto.

Al llegar al sedán y abrir la puerta, escuchó una pequeña y suave voz a sus espaldas diciendo: **_Nos pertenecemos..._**

Isaac se quedó en blanco.

Ayer por la mañana había sacado a Félix del auto. El hombre tenía un aspecto distorsionado pero aparentaba que todo estaba absolutamente bien... Podía ver un montón de sentimientos de ansiedad en sus ojos azules. Tristeza, enojo, frustración. Había sido muy pesado verlo así, escucharle decir **"Vete"** aunque no quería que lo hiciera.

Isaac, sentía mucho dolor cada que recordaba esto.

Inevitablemente levantó la mano y la puso contra su pecho. Apretó su camisa.

Solo de pensar en el hecho de que había huido de Félix, otra vez, varios sentimientos desolados y secos se extendieron desde el interior de su cuerpo... Como si fuera el viento que fluía por el páramo. Su corazón había sido tragado por la arena.

**"Félix... "**

La ardiente luz del sol se miraba justo en lo alto de su cabeza. Cómo la vez en la que estuvo en el hotel junto con Félix.

A diferencia del sol que había ayudado a relajarlo, el de ahora era tan fuerte que inevitablemente le hizo sentir como si le quemara todo el cuerpo... Pero la luz del cielo es bonita, el cielo es azul, el aire tal vez no es tan malo. Quizá, la única diferencia honesta, además del mar, _era el hecho de que Félix no estaba allí con él._

De repente se perdió completamente en los sentimientos que tenía por él. Cómo una terrible sed que no se podía calmar por ningún medio. Un sentimiento triste y lamentable.


	70. 27.1

Isaac tomó aliento y trató de despertarse. Estaba respirando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su corazón también sintiera los efectos...

Miró a su alrededor con ojos ansiosos. Estaba acostado en una pequeña habitación deshecha de un viejo motel. Recordó entonces que había llegado allí anoche y que tan pronto como entró, se desmayó en la cama...  
 _Hubo un largo suspiro._ Cuando abrió los ojos, había olvidado dónde estaba así que se sorprendió un montón. Era difícil no estar nervioso cuando lo estaban persiguiendo.

Isaac cerró los ojos y se obligó a estirar la parte superior de su cuerpo para quitarse el dolor incómodo de los huesos. Se desvistió, tiró su reloj sobre la mesita de noche y apreció de mejor manera su cuerpo pegajoso. La camiseta había estado empapada de sudor, sangre y pólvora así que definitivamente da asco...

Isaac, que todavía miraba su ropa, se quitó el pantalón, agarró la camiseta y tiró todo al cubo de basura. Después de eso fue directamente a la ducha e intentó quitarse todo lo que pudo... Estaba bajo el chorro del agua y permaneció de pie durante mucho tiempo justo en la misma posición. Tenía demasiados dolores y punzadas por aquí y por allá gracias a las heridas que todavía no estaban bien curadas... Pero, en realidad, sus pensamientos eran más profundos y dolorosos que todo lo anterior.

Como si estuviera atrapado dentro de sí mismo.

Después de una larga ducha con agua caliente, la sensación de sueño se había borrado en cierta medida.

Salió, se secó el cabello, aplicó medicamentos en las heridas y después, milagrosamente, sintió que tenía hambre. Los ruidos de sus tripas hicieron un fuerte sonido sobre el espacio vacío.

Pensó que debería comer algo después de irse del motel.

Isaac, vestido con una camiseta blanca y pantalones de mezclilla, compró un sándwich preparado en una tienda de 24 horas y salió rápidamente de allí con su maleta en el hombro. A pesar de ser un pueblo pequeño a solo doscientas millas de San Diego, se siente como si estuviera en un mundo completamente nuevo. El clima está seco, tan severo como cuando corría por la autopista.

Desde el día en que Cole lo atrapó de nuevo su alma ha estado moviéndose en todas direcciones... De hecho, _¿Será posible recuperar la vida tranquila que estaba comenzando a formar en San Diego?_ Con esa pregunta en la cabeza, Isaac camina ciegamente. Sin respuestas.

Sin nada.


	71. 27.2

Isaac miró la bolsa de papel que tenía en la mano... _Allí estaban todos los documentos que Cole quería._

Recuerda que hace mucho tiempo, cuando tuvo todo eso por primera vez, fue presa de varios sentimientos complicados y absolutamente aterradores... Tenía mucho miedo, pero ahora se puede decir que las cosas son bastante diferentes. No le importa lo que pase o lo que pueda ganar o no con eso, simplemente quería soltar su mano y alejarse hasta estar completamente solo. No tiene ningún deseo de venganza, no quiere justicia ni recuperar nada... La persona que tiene que defender ahora es Benjamin. Es, prácticamente lo único importante.

Y si eso no funciona, _siempre está el plan de matarlo._

Isaac metió la bolsa en su maleta y salió del vehículo. Todavía había demasiados pensamientos desorganizados y peligrosos en su cabeza, pero no tenía más remedio que trágarselos y seguir como si no pasara nada. Decidió caminar entonces por la calle principal, mordiéndose el labio... La situación era tan pesada que lo estaba dejando sin aliento y aun así, intentó hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible.

Solo quería terminar con todo de una buena vez.

Isaac, que suspiró con fuerza, miró a los lados con una cara compleja y absolutamente blanca. Se percató de que tampoco hubiera nada en su espalda y luego, se fue derecho hasta llegar a una esquina... _Había un viejo teléfono público azul allí._

Cuanto más me acercaba al teléfono público, más sentía una terrible opresión instalándose en su pecho. Su corazón latía muy rápido. _Por favor, por favor, que se termine. Que Benjamin esté bien. Que esto pueda hacerse sin dañar a Benjamin._ Eso es todo lo que quería. Todo por lo que pedía. Su rostro estaba tenso...

Isaac, frente al teléfono público, agarró el auricular y lo sostuvo entre las manos. Pone una moneda y presiona el número tecla por tecla. No hay dudas mientras lo hace. Era un número que se había estado repitiendo varias veces en su cabeza...

Fue en el momento en que presionó el último número de teléfono, incluído el código de área, _que escuchó el tono de llamada de su propio celular_. El teléfono que se había guardado en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, había comenzado a vibrar a la par. ¡Se había llamado a si mismo desde el teléfono público! ¡El número que le habían conseguido era el de su propio celular!

Fue un momento terrible, como si le hubieran arrojado un ladrillo con fuerza a la cabeza. Isaac se sorprendió bastante y dejó de moverse por un momento bastante largo. Un siniestro presentimiento se alzó en su columna vertebral. Él no sabía su número, por seguridad. ¡Y supuestamente era algo que nadie tenía que saber tampoco! Un número que nunca había usado.

Cuando colgó, el teléfono dejó de sonar también.

Y luego sonó de nuevo.

Como si se enfrentara a un fantasma, Isaac levantó su celular con una mirada inquieta. Todavía sostenía el auricular del teléfono público... Esperaba que fuera una llamada de spam o tal vez una equivocación, pero verificó el número y descubrió que el destinatario no aparecía en la pantalla. La frente de Isaac estaba arrugada, su corazón latía como un loco, estaba ansioso y asustado. _Isaac seguía mirando la pantallita..._

Deslizó el botón y puso el teléfono en su oído.

**<... ¿Hola? ¿Por qué no dices nada? Si contestas el teléfono, lo correcto es decir algo primero.>**

Pero Isaac tenía la garganta cerrada. Incluso había comenzado a sentirse considerablemente mareado.

**< K, te lo dije... Esto del número celular era necesario para que te dieras cuenta de hasta donde tengo acceso a ti. Ya los descubrí, a todos ustedes. ¿Dónde has estado en los últimos cuatro años? Porque ya no eres el hombre inteligente que solía ** **impresionarme** **>**

Las yemas de sus dedos se enfriaron mucho... Isaac agarró su teléfono celular con la mano humedecida por el sudor y trató de dejarlo recto. _Apenas y respiraba._

**< Estuve ** **vigilándote** **siempre, por días y días... Preparándome para las batallas que pudieras darme. >**

Isaac sigue en silencio. No importa cuánto trate o tome valor, simplemente no puede escupir nada. Su corazón angustiado ahora temblaba y golpeaba como si estuviera a punto de salirse por su garganta. ¿Ha mirado por días? ¡Pero nunca se dio cuenta de eso! Ni siquiera lo sintió. ¿Desde cuándo?

Dios mío.

Dios mío.

_¿Hasta dónde has descubierto?_

En su cabeza, pensamientos difíciles comienzan a apilarse uno tras otro hasta que un corto lamento fluye de la punta de sus labios. Escuchó de nuevo:

**< ¿Puedo llamarte Kay o Isaac?>**

**"¿Qué...?"**

**< Es tu nombre completo ¿No? Isaac Kay Sinclair. Ni siquiera sabía que tenías ese tipo de nombre.>**

**"... "**

**< Bueno, hablaremos de tu nombre más tarde. De hecho, no es tan sorprendente que lo sepa, no aparentes tanta confusión>** Y tras una breve pausa, agregó **< ¿Ya tienes los documentos?>**

La boca de Isaac estaba tan seca como el desierto que cruzó. Estaba temblando como un niño.

_Había tanto sudor que parecía que los teléfonos se iban a caer._

**"¿Cómo es qué tú...?"**

**< Ya ya, ¿Por qué crees que me pondría a responder a tus preguntas? Tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar ¿Cierto? Ya te lo dije, no hay espacio para que algo se me escape. Es, literalmente, la parte del juego en la que digo Jaque mate>**

Cada vez que escupía una palabra, el corazón le comenzaba a saltar lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirlo también en la cabeza. Ni siquiera quería que siguiera hablando. _El siniestro presentimiento empeoraba sin cesar así que hubiera preferido taparse los oídos_

**< Ah, K... ¿Cómo iba a conformarme con los documentos? En un momento, mis sirvientes llegarán a San Diego para traerte conmigo también.>**

**"Espera..."**

**< Ah, por cierto, mientras estaba reuniendo información sobre ti, pensé que sería interesante ponerle un nombre clave a esta misión. Ya sabes, como cuando estábamos en servicio ¿Quieres saber cuál es?>**

Como si estuviera bromeando, Cole comenzó a reír con ganas.

**"¡¡¡Deja de jugar de una puta vez!!!"**

Fue un momento en que no pudo soportarlo más y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Cole, sin embargo, susurró en voz baja: **< El nombre clave de la misión es: ****_Pequeño Benjamin_** **. >**

Un escalofrío le cruzó de los pies a la cabeza... Isaac ni siquiera podía parpadear. Solo se quedó inmóvil, mirando hacia el frente. Su mano, la que sostenía el teléfono, ya ni siquiera podía seguir apretando. Como si alguien estuviera estrangulandolo, incluso sintió que ya no podía respirar. Terminó colgando el auricular del teléfono público con fuerza para hacer un sonido similar al de una explosión. _Jadeos asperos fluían de la punta de sus labios._

**< Esa fue una noticia increíble que me dieron esta mañana.>**

**"Si te atreves... A tocarle un solo dedo..."**

La voz que soltó inevitablemente se cortó. La risa de Cole fluyó por el teléfono...

Isaac no esperó a que contestara. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba corriendo en dirección a su auto.

**< No era mi intención hacerte enojar... Pero para eso no tenías que hacerme enojar a mi. Por cierto, es realmente sorprendente que lograras tener al bebé. Casi me engañan con eso. ¿Quién me dijiste que era el padre?>**

**"No lo toques... ¡No toques a mi hijo!"**

Gritó Isaac.

**< Dios, estoy tan emocionado por lo que se viene. Encontrémonos pronto para que me cuentes la historia de una forma más detallada. Tan rápido como sea posible, de preferencia.>**

Cuando terminó de hablar, simplemente colgó... Pero Isaac seguía corriendo por las calles. Enloquecido. Levantando polvo, empujando a las personas sin importar tirarlas. Y, una vez que saltó al auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, comenzó a llamar primero a su madre.

Llamó una y otra vez, pero no hubo nada. _Solo pudo pisar el acelerador tanto como le fue posible._


	72. 28

Félix dejó caer su tableta electrónica sobre el escritorio y después levantó los ojos.

**"¿Respondió?"**

**"Sí, la señora Parker estuvo de acuerdo con venir".**

**"Finalmente..."**

Ante la respuesta concisa de Tony, Félix golpeó la mesa una y otra vez con la punta de los dedos. Había torcido los labios en una expresión que incluso parecía mala... _Un villano que quiere tomar rehenes para hacer funcionar sus malvados planes._

En la mansión había una tensión inmensa y la demora volvía peor la situación.

Hace unos días, al amanecer del primer día después de la desaparición de Isaac, Félix pidió traer a la madre y a Benjamin a la casa inmediatamente. Dio órdenes bastante claras así que Tony fue con la madre de Isaac para tratar de convencerla de que estar con ellos era, definitivamente, la mejor opción que podía tomar. Estaba confundida y decía que no podía darle una respuesta clara. Una reacción natural, tal vez.   
No importa lo que sepa o lo que intuya, en realidad no se conocen y moverse a su casa... _Suena muy descabellado._ Para empeorar la situación, ni siquiera podía ponerse en contacto con Isaac así que había comenzado a sospechar de esto.

Entonces Tony, que transmitió la negativa de la señora Parker y Félix, que escuchó la respuesta, planearon otro tipo de estrategia. Fue una solicitud más amigable esta vez, algo caballeroso y persistente.

Finalmente, tres días después, Jessica Parker respondió que se mudaría a la residencia de Félix en el momento en que al hombre le pareciera más apropiado. Fue una decisión basada en la salud mental de Benjamin, que estaba preocupado por la desaparición repentina de su papá.

Envió a sus subordinados a La Jolla, donde ella estaba viviendo, y les indicó que empacaran todas sus cosas personales.

**"¿Quiere hacer algo más?"**

Tony preguntó con cuidado, pero Félix no respondió... Estaba viendo fijamente por la ventana, cómo si imaginara algo mucho más emocionante que lo que estaba pasando adentro de la casa.

Cuando no hubo respuesta por segunda ocasión, Tony volteó también: La propiedad de Félix se encuentra en una colina alta por lo que la imagen dominante es la del vasto mar. Era la misma perspectiva en todos lados. En particular, las paredes de los estudios están fabricadas de vidrio y cada habitación tiene ventanales inmensos. Del techo al suelo. Una vista hermosa que se extiende y se extiende.  
Cuando algo no iba bien o cuando todo se estaba volviendo bastante complicado en su cabeza, era un paisaje perfecto para mirar. Una foto necesaria para Félix, más ahora que deseaba tanto un momento de descanso. Algo pacífico y en calma... _Porque el mal presentimiento solo estaba aumentando dentro de él._

**"¿Señor?"**

**"... Sirvientas, quiero sirvientas mujeres y, niñeras también. Todas Beta. Necesito gente que ayude a la señorita Parker. Diles que es para hoy."**

**"Ya veo".**

**"¿Hay alguna solicitud que ella pidiera por separado?"**

Preguntó Félix, quien apartó la vista de la ventana por un minuto.

**"No... Pero Benjamin estaba preocupado porque tiene miedo de dormir solo. El niño siempre duerme con la abuela."**

**"Si. Oh, ¿Les dijiste que no necesitaban traer muebles?**

Tony asintió con la cabeza.

**"Mudarse va a ser muy simple."**

Félix había mandado a vaciar dos de las habitaciones que tenían las mejores vistas y también, había conseguido una cama para la abuela y una cama para el niño. No le gustaba estar solo... Pero quería que supiera que tenía otra opción, si es que alguna vez tenía ganas de eso.

Compró muebles nuevos, lámparas, juguetes, ropa, decoraciones, cortinas, zapatos... En particular, las habitaciones estaban demasiado bien equipadas, como si siempre hubieran estado allí. Lo único que le había dicho era que trajera la ropa que quisiera, los juguetes favoritos del niño y algunas otras cosas que necesitara. Tal vez, un cepillo de dientes favorito o, una toalla que no pudiera tirar.

Iban a pasar por ellos en unas horas más... _¿Por qué estaba tan impaciente entonces?_ Es... Un sentimiento tan parecido a la ansiedad que Félix se dio cuenta de que ya se había despedazado la uña con los dientes.

**"... ¿Sabes qué? Iré primero."**

Félix no esperó recibir una respuesta... Solo caminó, recogió la chaqueta que estaba colgada junto a la puerta y se fue rumbo al pasillo que daba a la salida. Tony, que se giró hacia un lado y caminó detrás de él, tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

**"¿Vas a ir directamente por ellos?"**

**"Sí. Yo los invité después de todo..."**

**"Pero aun así..."**

**"Organiza la casa adecuadamente. Revisa la habitación una vez más y diles que preparen la comida. Pon música, no sé... Imagina algo para que no se sientan incómodos al venir a un lugar así de extraño".**

**"Señor..."**

**"Regreso en veinte minutos."**

No parecía tener la más mínima intención de escuchar a Tony, quien le pregunta si no quiere una escolta o si es que acaso no puede mejor cambiar de parecer... En su lugar, solo ve como la espalda de Félix comienza a hacerse más y más pequeña y después, desaparece.

Tony bajó la cabeza y apresuradamente se sacudió los malos pensamientos y siguió con lo suyo.

Ahora es difícil predecir lo que dirá y lo que hará. Sin embargo, el comportamiento extraño de Félix continúa perturbando su cabeza sin detenerse. Probablemente, _continuará por un tiempo bastante largo._


	73. 28.1

**"No tenías que venir conmigo..."**

**"Quería asegurarme de que no se perdiera de nuevo, señor."**

**"Ya."**

Cuando el Sedán comenzó a entrar sin problemas en la zona residencial de La Jolla, Félix bajó la ventanilla y miró atentamente a su alrededor. _Observó para todos lados, de hecho_.

El vecindario al que llegó cuando fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de Benjamin no había cambiado en absoluto pero... Había una tienda blanca inmensa justo sobre la propiedad que estaba frente a ellos. Como de fumigadores. Las casas en San Diego son de madera y por ello las termitas a menudo entran y comienzan a hacer destrozos si las dejas el tiempo necesario. Entonces, solo se llama a un especialista y ellos colocan una tela sobre la casa para dejarla allí durante 2 o 3 días.

Es ciertamente extraño...

Félix mira a su alrededor y luego vuelve a caer sobre la tela superpuesta. Frunció el ceño.

**"No me gusta esto... Poner al niño en una situación así. ¿Qué tan fuerte es ese químico? Es dañina para las personas ¿O no?"**

Tony, cuya apariencia era la de alguien que estaba tratando de comprender de inmediato la situación de la que hablaba, miró todo cuidadosamente. Félix volvió a preguntarle, quería que dijera que tenía razón. _El hombre movió la cabeza._

**"Es ciertamente un químico fuerte, existe riesgo de cáncer."**

**"Entonces..."**

**"Pero las casas están bien aireadas. El mar es claramente visible desde todas direcciones. Es un distrito limpio y acogedor así que seguramente no hay problema con los químicos."**

Cuando miró a su alrededor con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, Félix suspiró y volvió a intentar mantener sus nervios al margen... Pero Tony, que observó cómo se mordía las uñas, solo atinó a abrir la boca otra vez.

**"Señor, es verdad que hay una tela extraña y productos que pueden ser bastante peligrosos para las personas, pero ¿Qué importa realmente? Estamos en la entrada y a esta distancia en realidad no le afecta a Benjamin en lo más mínimo. Incluso si el viento fuera fuerte, es imposible que le llegue".**

Pero la aguda mirada de Félix solo se volvió peor.

**"¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que un medicamento tan venenoso como este no tiene ningún efecto en niños?"**

**"No, solo que no hay problema para un niño que está a la distancia".**

**"¡Tony!"**

Tony volteó a mirarlo... Sus ojos azules brillan como un rayo en la oscuridad. Su dedo sigue en la punta de sus labios, sangrando.

**"¿Está pasando algo más, señor?"**

**"No lo sé... Tal vez, ¿Debería bajar? ¿Debería quedarme y esperar? ¿Por qué... Mi cabeza no está girando bien precisamente hoy?"** Félix, que golpea su cabeza contra el tablero, parece estar al borde de un brote psicótico. **"¿A qué le hago caso? Porque siento, que está pasando algo y no sé dónde y eso me tiene vuelto un caos. Oh, Dios mío, ¿Alguna vez pensaste en esto?"**

**"¿Qué? ¿Qué enloquecería? Sí, algunas veces."**

**"¿Qué iba a estar tan nervioso por la idea de que vivieran todos conmigo?"**

**"¿Entonces no son solo un cebo, señor?"**

Tony miró fijamente a Félix, pero él solo volvió a chasquear la lengua.

**"Por supuesto que no... De esta manera, definitivamente me sentiré aliviado sobre lo que respecta a nuestro futuro. Y también, pienso que sería bueno poder vivir con Benjamin. Hmmm, en realidad no sé por qué no se me ocurrió esta idea desde un principio."**

Félix finalmente sonrió honestamente, sus pensamientos parecían ser bastante satisfactorios cuando giraban en torno a Isaac y Benjamín.

**"De verdad me gusta mucho Isaac..."**

_Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un sonido bastante fuerte detrás de ellos._ El sonido de un motor y de unas llantas derrapando. Cuando volvieron sus ojos para atrás, un auto negro salió corriendo desde la carretera... El límite de velocidad era mayormente menor a 25 millas, pero ese auto ya había excedido las 40 o 50 millas.

Tony frunció el ceño. Félix también hace lo mismo.

El automóvil negro pasa apresuradamente a un lado de Félix y avanza hacia la zona residencial.

Comienzan a disparar por la ventana, varios autos van detrás de él.

**"¡Ese maldito loco!"**

Cuando Félix comenzó a maldecir, Tony salió y miró para adelante. Fue porque el sedán que subía rumbo a la zona residencial era bastante familiar. _Y el conductor..._

**"¡Hay que correr rápido!"**

Tony se subió rápidamente y tomó el volante con ambas manos... Félix no parecía saber por qué era necesario **"correr rápido".**

**"¡Era Isaac!"**

**"¿De qué estás hablando?"**

**"¿No es ese el sedán que Isaac le quitó?"**

**"¿Es... Realmente Isaac?"**

**"¡Eso es correcto, señor! ¡Lo vi!"**

Tony, que todavía le grita al shockeado Félix, empieza a sentir que su teléfono celular está vibrando desde el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Lo sacó, tocó un botón y contestó sin levantarlo.

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**< ¡Tenemos un gran problema! Nosotros estábamos empacando la ropa, y de repente entraron... Unos hombres con máscaras negras... ¡Es Benjamin y su abuela! ¡Se los llevaron! ¡Uf, joder! Oye no... ¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí!>**

Jack jadeó ruidosamente por el auricular del teléfono celular. Incluso el sonido de los alrededores era terrible... A veces se escuchan gritos espeluznantes, balazos. Ni siquiera podía preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando o pedir por una explicación más detallada. Tony frunció el ceño al sostener el teléfono celular, que ahora no tenía sonido.

**"Mierda."**

Jack y otros hombres estaban allí para ayudar a Benjamin y Jessica Parker a mudarse... Nadie había imaginado lo que iba a pasar, pero definitivamente estaban tratando de matar a Isaac y a su familia. _Gángsters no identificados..._ El equipo había secuestrado a Benjamin y a Jessica y eso significaba problemas mayores. Lo que es más, el hecho de que Jack los llamara sonando así era una situación muy desfavorable. Probablemente estaba gravemente herido.

Tony chasqueó la lengua, todavía con el teléfono celular en la mano. Su mente se vuelve loca con los pensamientos sobre su jefe, Isaac y el teléfono sonando con la voz desesperada de Jack...  
Lo que le hizo despertar un poco, _fueron las palabras de Félix a su lado diciendo:_

**"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Arranca!"**


	74. 28.2

El sonido de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto era bastante fuerte... El automóvil se detuvo al costado de la carretera y luego, solo saltó de él.

Estaba sudando, apenas respirando... _Porque lo que había recorrido en un día entero ahora le tomó solo tres o cuatro horas._  
Se limpió las gotas frías que corrían de su cabeza hasta su espalda mientras sostenía la Beretta en su mano y se ajustaba la gorra de béisbol con la otra.

Puede que apenas esté en el jardín, pero ya se escuchan ruidos fuertes desde el interior de la casa... El sonido de algo rompiéndose, los gritos por aquí y por allá. Las maldiciones y los disparos intermitentes. Isaac, que estaba muy nervioso, agarró la Beretta todavía más fuerte entre sus dedos sudorosos y caminó hacia la casa mientras se escondía de vez en cuando.

Que todo esté así de inquieto significa que todavía no han sacado a Benjamin.

Sí, definitivamente está bien.

 _Todo está bien_.

Si la situación ya hubiera terminado, no existiría un alboroto así de intenso. Recuerda que Félix le dijo una vez que sus guardaespaldas eran muy buenos. Y sí... Parecían estar bloqueando bien, todavía.

Cualquiera que sea el caso, Isaac está seguro de que su madre, Benjamín y los hombres del Alfa, siguen luchando. En algún lado de la casa. Se sintió un poquito aliviado de hecho... Porque significaba que había esperanza.

Respira...

Está tratando de calmar su corazón violentamente asustado. Miró a su alrededor una vez más... _¿Debe esperar a que vengan aquí? ¿O debería entrar en su campo de visión ahora mismo?_ De pronto, la ventana en el segundo piso se rompe y luego un hombre sale volando por allí para terminar aterrizando en la hierba. Su cabeza completamente partida.

Los nervios aumentan.

Es increíble que exista tanto alboroto en un vecindario tan tranquilo como lo es La Jolla.

**"¡Es Benjamin y su abuela! ¡Se los llevaron!"**

Dice alguien.

Luego, hay disparos.

El llanto de un niño...

Más vidrios rotos y muchísimos más gritos.

Isaac corre y corre y luego... _Ve a una mujer de piel blanca corriendo por el comedor_ , con Benjamin abrazándola y gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Alguien está arrastrándola hacía adelante, rumbo a las escaleras.

El niño grita y vuelve a gritar más fuerte...

Isaac, que no puede soportar el frío que fluye en la parte posterior de su espalda, solo corre de nuevo con la Beretta en ambas manos. Apuntando al frente y matando tanto como le era posible. Abre la puerta... El interior está completamente deshecho, no queda nada. Los muebles están despedazados, los estantes están partidos a la mitad y todas las pequeñas figuritas de cerámica que tenía su madre, ya son puro polvo. Algunos guardaespaldas y algunos mafiosos seguían luchando. La sangre salpicaba todo el lugar, había personas muertas, muchas personas muertas.

La cara partida a la mitad.

Hombres sin cabeza debido al impacto de las balas...

Isaac, quién abrió la segunda puerta, se escondió detrás de un mueble que tenía las toallas del baño. Parecía que la situación era tan complicada que nadie se había dado cuenta de que había entrado allí... Cada uno está lo suficientemente ocupado peleando y tratando de sobrevivir y, sin embargo, los nervios de Isaac solo estaban puestos en Benjamin y su madre.

El llanto del niño se cierne alrededor de su oreja.

El hombre los había llevado hacia el segundo piso... Y las escaleras estaban muy lejos de donde estaba él.

Respira profundamente de nuevo y trata de tragar saliva aunque tenga la garganta ardiendo. De alguna manera, tomó fuerzas y salió de allí para correr directo a las escaleras... Y en el momento en que decidió subir, _un grupo de hombres comenzó a bajar como si estuvieran listos para marcharse_. Todos ellos están vestidos de negro, incluso las máscaras que llevan lo son. Cada uno de ellos tiene una pistola en las manos, gotean sangre. Entre ellos, hay una mujer de mediana edad de físico delgado que sostiene un pequeño bulto tembloroso entre sus brazos. Llorando y gritando, Benjamin estaba enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de su abuela con los ojitos bien apretados. Jessica Parker, está temblando tanto que parece que se va a caer.

Entonces, uno de los hombres apuntó hacía la frente de Isaac. La abuela bajó la cabeza e intentó cubrir la de Benjamin... Isaac cerró los ojos.

En ese momento, _un disparo sonó con fuerza._ No era del arma de Isaac... Todavía hay guardaespaldas de Félix, heridos pero dispuestos a luchar con los hombres de negro. Era un sonido punzante. Gritos, y la casa moviéndose como si estuviera en cámara lenta.

Eran muy pocos, pero lo intentaron hasta el final.

 _Ningún guardaespaldas sobrevivió_.

Todo se había vuelto... Inesperadamente tranquilo.


	75. 29

_El grito del niño se escuchó claramente entre tanto silencio._

Jessica Parker había evitado que los disparos llegaran directamente a los oídos de Benjamin. También había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en hacer que el niño no levantara la cabeza. Los hombres que caían frente a ellos están terriblemente perforados, con pedazos de carne y grasa desprendiéndose del cráneo... Algo muy sangriento. _No podía dejarle ver una figura como esa._

**"¡Vayan rápido!"**

Cuando Jessica Parker intentó bajar las escaleras de dos en dos, uno de los mafiosos apareció desde el otro extremo y comenzó a gritar con toda su fuerza. **"Vayan rápido!"**   
Isaac estaba apuntando su Beretta sin saber a quién darle primero. Había un total de cinco tipos en torno a Jessica Parker y Benjamin... Y, además de todo eso, aunque los guardias que habían llegado a defenderlo fueron aniquilados casi de inmediato, todavía había tres hombres de máscara negra levantándose del suelo como si fueran zombies en una película de terror. Uno cojeaba, otro parecía tener una abertura considerable en la cabeza y otro más tenía el brazo goteando de sangre oscura. Todos sostenían un cuchillo o una pistola...

Ocho, contra él.

Si no estuviera su madre justo en medio, hubiera podido intentar atacar primero... Ya es imposible. Hay muchas cosas que pueden ir mal: O los lastima o los mata. Y si un adulto queda completamente desfigurado tras un impacto de bala _¿Entonces qué podría esperarle a Benjamin...?_

Maldita sea. Era el peor momento para no poder hacer esto o aquello y finalmente, terminó por tragarse las palabras desesperadas que estaban subiendo por su garganta.

Por las escaleras, uno de los muchachos que bajó y caminó hacia adelante con toda la intención de atacarlo, miró hacia su propio corazón antes de sacar un sonido parecido a un: **"¿** **Uh** **?"**

Isaac, que ya estaba demasiado familiarizado con la forma del puntito rojo del láser sobre la camiseta, intentó reaccionar lo más rápido posible y tirarse al suelo, pero solo escuchó el sonido de la ventana destrozándose a sus espaldas y luego, el sonido del hombre cayendo con fuerza a unos pasos de él. Fue un disparo rápido y preciso que definitivamente les llegó a todos por sorpresa. Inmediatamente después de alcanzar el objetivo, continuó hasta dispararle al siguiente y luego, al siguiente. Puntos rojos se ciernen alrededor del corazón de cada uno de los hombres, así que el sentimiento aterrador estalla tan terriblemente en el aire como sus pechos segundos después.

No hubo dudas ni errores. Eran disparos en rápida sucesión que les destrozaba el torso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos comenzaron a moverse, aunque Isaac también estaba tenso debido al francotirador misterioso. En su cabeza surgieron todo tipo de preguntas: _¿Quién está disparando fuera de la casa? ¿Es otro guardaespaldas de Félix? ¿Félix tenía un francotirador?_ Sin embargo, era poco probable que un tipo con tanta experiencia estuviera en su equipo de seguridad. La mayoría de los guardaespaldas estaban dentro de la casa, con rifles normales.

Pese a eso, incluso con la duda que se cernió sobre su cabeza, Isaac tragó saliva una vez más y levantó los ojos. Fuese lo que fuese, era algo bueno para él y la oportunidad perfecta para defenderse.

La iba a aprovechar hasta el final.

**"¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Eviten estar frente a las ventanas y corran! ¡Alguien dígale al auto que venga ya! ¡¡Ahora mismo!!"**

Debido a las balas que volaban desde el exterior de la ventana, aquellos que estaban más expuestos intentaron quedar a la altura del suelo para ir todo el camino gateando hacia la parte trasera en lugar de ir a la puerta principal, como lo tenían planeado al inicio.

Sin perder el tiempo, Isaac se quitó de encima su imagen lamentable y comenzó a jalar del gatillo. **"Tang, Tang"** una Beretta semiautomática disparó a los pies primero... Parecía que su misión les pedía no hacerle daño a Isaac, pero de todos modos apuntaron sus armas a él y comenzaron a dispararle.

**"¡¡¡No!!!"**

En la agitación, Jessica Parker gritó y se hincó mientras abrazaba todavía a Benjamin.

**"¡Ahh! ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela!"**

Junto con los fuertes disparos, cuando su abuela se hincó, Benjamin, que estaba todavía hundido en sus brazos, empezó a llorar tan fuerte que incluso se quedó sin aire. Los disparos sonaron tan potentes que seguro era aterrador para cualquiera... Pero Isaac, _solamente había escuchado los gritos de Benjamin._

El llanto del niño es lo que más le duele...

Oculto tras un pilar, su corazón latía con bastante fuerza. Su agitación, su miedo y toda la tensión acumulada, recorren su columna vertebral y se clavan en la punta de su cabeza con un fuerte dolor.

La mano de Isaac, que continúa apretando la Beretta, tembló. Nunca había estado tan nervioso ni indeciso en su vida. Siempre había tenido la absoluta confianza en sus habilidades como para disparar apenas apuntaba. Era más frío que nadie, indiferente... Ahora es tan difícil. _¿Cómo puede mantener la compostura cuando se escucha el llanto del niño?_ Isaac abrió los ojos, con los dientes apretados, y rápidamente se giró y apretó el gatillo otra vez.

**"Tang, Tang, Tang"**

El hombre más cercano a Isaac estaba gritando.

Cayó al piso y comenzó a sangrar.

Después de disparar, volvió su cuerpo hacia la pared para evitar las balas. Allí, Isaac estaba respirando profundamente. Su pecho subiendo y bajando, su espalda resbalando... Escuchó la voz de Jessica Parker intentando calmar a Benjamin. Le decía que tenía que respirar, porque aparentemente su llanto había ocasionado que se pasmara.

Los hombres restantes todavía estaban disparando al azar así que Isaac, pegado a la pared, se dio cuenta de cómo Jessica Parker, que estaba sentada, se levantaba toda agazapada para intentar correr en la dirección opuesta... _Estaba tratando de escapar por la puerta principal como si hubiera creado un plan por adelantado._

Isaac solamente estaba inmóvil, escuchando los pasos de su madre que corría y corría hasta finalmente desaparecer por la cocina... El llanto del niño se estaba alejando y en su lugar, la tensión y la ansiedad incrementaron para hacer fluir un espeso sudor frío de su frente. Su gorra se resbaló y terminó tirada en un charco de sangre.

Los hombres que continuaban llegando desde algún lugar, disparaban hacía partes no importantes de Isaac, brazos, piernas, alguna veces, incluso lo hacían contra sus pies. Retrocedió, disparó y salió por la sala para entrar en la cocina. Llegó al patio, escuchó los disparos del francotirador, más ruido, gritos, dolor... _Más adrenalina que dolor._

Unos centímetros adelante, empujaban a Jessica Parker a la puerta abierta de una camioneta brindada. Benjamin todavía lloraba, horrorizado, apretando fuertemente el borde de la playera de su abuela. Gritó fuerte: **"¡Para! ¡Para!"** Su triste llanto se vuelve aún mayor y entonces, _le cruzan la cara con una bofetada._

Un golpe, a un niño de cuatro.

**"Benjamin... ¡Benjamin! ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Maldito hijo de perra!"**

Los ojos del equipo se volvieron hacía él... Pero Isaac no podía ver a nadie más que a Benjamin. Su corazón definitivamente iba a explotar.

"¿ **Pa... papá?"**

**"¡¡¡Benjamin!!!"**

Benjamin, que notó la voz de Isaac, rápidamente levantó los ojos empapados en lágrimas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Luego, extendió sus manitas, como si estuviera esperando que llegara hasta él y lo sujetara, como siempre... _Pero lo tiraron a la camioneta, junto con la abuela_.

El grito de Benjamin fue más espantoso y fuerte que ningún otro. Era aterrador, bastante duro.

 _No llores, Benjamin. No llores. Estaré allí pronto. Estaré contigo._ El corazón que gritaba estaba hecho pedazos.

 **"Tang, Tang"** Isaac corría y disparaba, pero Ben, el guardia de Cole, pisó el acelerador y comenzó a hacer que el auto corriera por la carretera mientras miraba a Isaac por el retrovisor. _El hombre seguía mirando la figura de su madre y de Benjamin, entre sus brazos._

Una carita húmeda...

Necesita, limpiarle las lágrimas y la nariz. Tiene que besar su cabello, el que se siente como una arena suave y dorada. Necesita cargarlo y decirle que todo estará bien...

Ben aceleró, se siguió alejando... Isaac persiguió a Benjamin sin sentido.

**"¡Isaac!"**

Fue entonces cuando una extraña voz, que se escuchaba como la de Félix, se mezcló con el grito frustrado de Benjamin... Finalmente, todos los disparos que había recibido comenzaron a aparecerle en el cuerpo, incluso aunque hace unos minutos no le dolía nada. Su cabeza estaba mareada, ya ni siquiera podía ver. Cuando se dobló sobre sus rodillas, extendió las manos como lo había hecho Benjamin. _Y después comenzó a llorar._

 **"Benjamin..."** Intentó levantar el cuerpo, pero sus extremidades no se mueven. **"Ya no lo escucho llorar..."**

Sus lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, sus manos y sus piernas estaban temblando, su barbilla, sus dientes castañeaban como si estuviera muriendo de frío.

**"¡Benjamin, Benjamin! ¡Tienen a...!"**

Isaac, que gritó en un inicio, había terminado por vomitar una cantidad casi exagerada de sangre en el instante en que, para terror del hombre que corría en su dirección, sus ojos se tornaban blancos y su cuerpo se doblaba hacia atrás.

**"¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Maldita sea!!"**

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de alguien maldiciendo mientras lo sostenía.

Sus párpados se cierran... Pero las lágrimas no pueden parar.


	76. 29.1

Félix se sentó, con la barbilla recargada sobre su mano. El médico estaba sacándole una bala así que inevitablemente había comenzado a manchar todo el vendaje que habían preparado abajo de él.

No podía sentir nada realmente.

**"¿Isaac?"**

Fue la primera pregunta que hizo después de un rato en extremo silencio... Mientras era suturado y preparado para comenzar con las vendas.

El médico tratante dejó de moverse:

**"Está sedado".**

**"... ¿Es muy serio?"**

**"Muchas heridas, algunas considerablemente grandes. Gracias a Dios, los huesos no están agrietados ni rotos. Tiene una conmoción cerebral así que posiblemente se sentirá mareado cuando se levante. Será difícil por unos días, pero con una adecuada alimentación y mucho descanso, estará bien."**

Después de que el médico tratante respondiera, Félix le dijo que estaba bien si se marchaba ahora... Solamente entonces, solo y en un nuevo silencio, Félix intentó ponerse la camisa.

Tony, que miraba todo atentamente, se acercó otro poco a él:

**"¿Está bien?"**

**"Sí... ¿Qué hay de Jack y los demás?"**

Félix, que no cerró los botones de su camisa, se aproximó al minibar que tenía en una esquina y puso una gran cantidad de Bourbon en un vaso de cristal. El sonido de sus movimientos es extraordinariamente pesado.

**"Jack recibió una herida de bala en el costado y en el muslo, pero se recuperará pronto. Contándolo a él, salvamos a tres".**

**"¿El resto está muerto?"**

**"... Sí."**

La respuesta de Tony fue concisa pero deprimente. Félix se llevó el bourbon a la boca.

**"10 contra ¿Qué? ¿30?"**

**"Sí."**

**"¿Qué tipo de hombres eran?"**

**"Según Noah, mercenarios".**

**"¿De dónde?"**

**"Noah quiere decirle personalmente, señor"**

Félix no se quejó, se levantó, se bebió el resto del alcohol y cruzó la biblioteca sin dudarlo ni un momento... Sus movimientos, la forma en la que caminaba rápido y se abotonaba la camisa, le hacía parecer un hombre absolutamente sano en lugar de uno que había recibido un impresionante balazo en el hombro.

_Pura apariencia._

Después de un rato, Félix bajó rápidamente por las escaleras que conducían al sótano y abrió la puerta con más fuerza de la que necesitaba. Entonces Noah, con un estado de ánimo muy diferente al que acostumbraba llevar, vuelve la cabeza y se dirige hacia él.

**"Amor mío ¿Te dispararon?"**

**"No estoy de humor para bromas estúpidas, así que habla".**

Noah se encogió de hombros mientras lo veía crear una burbuja de feromonas verdaderamente asfixiante alrededor de él. _Presionó mejor los tapones dentro de su nariz._

En realidad, no había querido bromear...

**"No estoy bromeando. Me sorprendió que te** **dispararan** **, estoy preocupado por..."**

**"Habla".**

Tan pronto como volvía a decir algo, Félix cortaba las palabras de Noah con una voz bastante filosa. No importa lo que diga, era una situación que no podía mejorar. Sus hombres murieron, Benjamin y Jessica Parker fueron secuestrados y, con respecto a Isaac... _El hombre ni siquiera puede despertar._

 **"... No estoy seguro de si esto te hará sentir bien o mal".** Pero ya sea que quiera o no, Noah no tiene más remedio que decir toda la información que ya ha reunido.

En medio de la atmósfera inusual, Félix cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro inmenso.

**"Una vez que te escuche, yo decidiré si son buenas o malas noticias".**

**"Vale..."**

Noah golpeó el botón del teclado para encender su monitor.

**"En primer lugar, los hombres que rompieron la florería de Isaac la última vez, eran mercenarios. Probablemente iguales a los de esta ocasión."**

**"... ¿Unos mercenarios nos despedazaron?"**

Noah comenzó a teclear rápidamente otra vez... Era algo que había ocasionado que sus ojos brillaran intensamente

**"¿Sabes en qué parte me he metido a hackear?"**

Pero en lugar de hablar sobre lo que descubrió, Noah preguntó con una sonrisa que gritaba _"Soy el mejor hombre del puto mundo"..._ Félix no necesitaba al mejor hombre del puto mundo justo ahora.

**"¿Cómo carajo voy a saber?"**

Félix todavía no podía sentirse bien... Pero Noah, con sus inmensos ojos verde oliva, movió rápidamente varios monitores frente a Félix y contestó:

**"Son parte de los** **JSOC** **. Joder, ¡Los malditos** **JSOC** **! Nunca en mi vida pensé que iba a entrar a una agencia tan malditamente controlada como esa... Aah... ¡Aah!"**

A pesar de eso, Félix movió también la mano sobre el teclado.

**"¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿** **JSOC** **...?"**

**"Es la respuesta correcta".** Noah no respondió a la ligera. Parece que esta es solo la pequeña e insignificante punta de un iceberg inmenso. La frente de Félix estaba arrugada.. Al mismo tiempo, en la pantalla, apareció la foto de un hombre en uniforme militar. Cabello corto, mediana edad.

**"Él es..."**

**"El líder de los** **JSOC** **... El Coronel Cole Patricks. "**

**"... Este tipo... ¿Es quién intentó matar a Isaac y secuestró a Benjamin? ¿Por qué? Llegar a este extremo..."** Mientras murmuraba los pensamientos que le venían a la mente, miró a Noah y volvió a inclinarse sobre el monitor. **"¿Cuál es la relación entre esta perra e Isaac?"**

**"Él es el hombre por el que me prometiste un conejo vibrador... Es, nada más y nada menos que el padrastro de Isaac."**

**"¿Qué?"**

A primera vista, realmente parecía que se había quedado sordo. Incluso surge la duda de si lo escuchó correctamente o no. Noah le pasó el dedo por la oreja.

**"¿Félix?"**

**"Por favor, dilo de nuevo. ¿Quién es el padrastro de Isaac?"**

**"Cole Patricks".**

**"¿Estás seguro?"**

Noah no respondió de inmediato, en su lugar simplemente giró y tocó nuevamente el teclado y el monitor para ofrecerle una vista más detallada: Una nueva foto aparece. Cole, de pie, con un uniforme pulcro...

Desafortunadamente, _su apariencia solo se vuelve más y más familiar._

**"Carajo... ¿Lo conoces?"**

Noah preguntó, levantando los ojos hacia él. Félix ni siquiera pudo responder.

_//(_ _JSOC_ _Comando de Operaciones Especiales de los Estados Unidos)//_


	77. 30

**"Voy a decirte todo lo que sé, así que no vayas a** **interrumpirme** **..."** Noah habló firmemente mientras Félix tragaba saliva: **"Este de aquí, es el capitán de la Marina, Kaysid Patricks. El hijo de Cole."**

Félix pareció perder el control de todas sus extremidades... El hombre que estaba en la pantalla había sido el mismo que hace unos días le había pedido salir del auto, apuntando a su cabeza con una Beretta. Si buscaras diferencia con el tipo de ahora, solo notarías que su cabello es lo suficientemente largo como para cubrirle la frente y los ojos. El soldado en la pantalla tiene el cabello corto y recortado y un cuerpo ligeramente más delgado. Parecía joven, pero, aparte de eso... La verdad es que todo seguía estando igual. Sus ojos oscuros, los labios delgados.

Félix intenta eliminar toda la amargura de su pensamiento y lleva la mirada al uniforme militar que se aprecia en la pantalla... Había imaginado que estaba en la policía, FBI o incluso en SWAT. _Y resulta que todo este tiempo resultó ser un pez._

 **"Tenías razón. No era un joven florista ordinario...Además ¿Sabes por qué se llama Isaac Sinclair y por qué aparecía en los registros como una persona común?"** La pregunta de Noah no fue respondida por Félix así que decidió continuar **"¡Fue porque Isaac Sinclair y Kaysid Patricks estaban registrados como personas completamente diferentes! En una palabra, tiene una doble identidad".**

Con el sonido de un **click** , esta vez la foto de un extraño apareció en la pantalla. _Otro hombre de mediana edad._

 **"Eugene Sinclair es el padre de Isaac Sinclair y el ex marido de Jessica Parker. Hasta aquí está claro, es la historia que todos se saben. Pero Eugene tenía un nombre y un trabajo diferentes. ¿Sabes cuál es?"** Cuando Félix tampoco respondió, Noah golpeó la pantallita otra vez. **"Era un agente de la CIA. Un soldado llamado Benjamin Lee que figuraba como compañero de Cole Patrick."**

**"Asombroso".**

**"Lo sé, ¡Entré en la CIA para encontrar todo esto! ¿¡Soy o no soy el maldito mejor hacker del planeta entero!?"**

Noah se rió y levantó la voz, pero Félix solo alcanzó a frotarse los labios secos con la palma de la mano. No puede decir nada correctamente cuando la situación se ve así de mal. Parece que incluso perdió toda la capacidad del habla.

Pero en contraste, Noah se recostó contra la silla y volvió a abrir la boca:

**"Eugene tenía dos identidades, así que incluso le fabricó dos identidades a su hijo. Isaac y Kaysid... Es algo complicado, pero al parecer Cole lo tomó completamente bajo su tutela y lo crió como un soldado especial. Supongo que ¿Quería un hijo para cumplir con ciertos caprichos? Lo digo porque desde pequeño lo metió a todo tipo de clases, de artes marciales, de defensa personal, arco, tiro. Después de graduarse, que por cierto fue de la Academia Naval, se convirtió en capitán. Fue todo, obviamente, patrocinado por nuestro señor Cole, aquí presente en blanco y negro. Um... Su padre tenía un rango bajo por ser Omega recesivo. Pero era más bien algo discriminatorio"**

Félix miró a Noah y finalmente se levantó para sentarse en la silla vacía que estaba justo a su lado. Simplemente no podía soportarlo más.

 **"¿Isaac puede ser realmente un oficial de la Marina? ¡Sufre de mareo!"** En un estado de ánimo complicado, Félix solo pudo levantar la voz mientras sostenía su frente. **"Pero... En realidad ahora yo, ya no sé qué creer."**

**"Bueno, yo solo te digo lo que encuentro."**

Luego agarró el vaso de agua que quedaba sobre la mesa y se lo bebió todo de un solo golpe. Félix decidió irse por la botella entera. La agarró, aventó la tapa al suelo y arrojó todo el contenido por su garganta.

Es una locura. Una situación que le hace sentir como que está un poco en el infierno.

**"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema que tiene?"**

No parece tratarse simplemente de una situación personal _¿Por qué se estaba escondiendo?_ El hombre que al parecer resultó ser su padrastro quería matarlo, destrozó la florería, la casa, secuestró a Benjamin y a su madre...Cuanto más sabe, más le parece estar en medio de un laberinto enorme. Una sensación de colapso.

Noah deja sobre la mesa el vaso. Lo mira y luego mira la pantalla. Todavía hay bastante emoción en su pupila brillante.

**"Félix, cariño, esa es una muy buena pregunta. Es algo confuso de ahora en adelante, así que tienes que escuchar con mucha atención".**

Noah, quién sonrió, se afinó la garganta y volvió a teclear rápidamente... Pero Félix parecía tener más que suficiente en realidad.

**"¿Qué más podría quedar? El hecho de que Isaac, un hombre que sufre de mareo severo sea capitán de la marina y que su padre muerto fuera un agente de la CIA... Creo que es más que suficiente para mí por un día."**

**"Bueno... Pero me preguntaste el motivo de que sea tan perseguido y siento que tengo el deber moral de decirte."** Noah sonrió brillantemente, incluso más que el sol. El hombre estaba locamente emocionado porque había podido hackear información de bases secretas y de lugares un poco más profundos y encriptados que le habían facilitado muchos chismes.

**"Noah, estoy sobrecargado. Te lo juro, mi cabeza está a punto de estallar. Además..."**

**"¡Cole Patricks ha estado en los puestos más elevados porque se encarga de eliminar a las personas que ocupaban esos puestos antes! Y, por lo que supe, la última vez lo único que tuvo que hacer fue sacar del camino a su amado maridito y ¡¡Pas!! Convirtió al hijo en uno de los más buscados".**

Félix se paralizó. Sonaba... A una película de acción _¿Eso tenía sentido?_

**"¿Lo buscan por cuáles cargos?"**

**"Violación militar en tercer grado. No sé exactamente de que lo acusan, pero estoy bastante seguro de que es tanto su culpa como de Cole ¿Sabes? Al inicio a Isaac debió parecerle bien o no saber lo que hacía, ¡Porque es obvio que las acciones del "padrastro" le favorecían demasiado también a él! Le consiguió muchos puestos, ya ves..."**

Cuando lo escuchó, la columna vertebral de Félix se congeló nuevamente.

**"Nuestro Kaysid estuvo dentro de los DevGru, por ejemplo."**

**"Maldición, deja de decir tonterías. DevGru..."**

Pero Félix de repente siente como si tuviera una piedra pesada sobre el pecho. El aire era estrecho...

Es cierto que la habilidad de disparar era diferente y sería normal pensar que trabajaba en _contraterrorismo_.

Entre los soldados de guerra especiales, los hombres de contraterrorismo parecían bastante inhumanos. Enfrentaban a esos que estaban locos por la guerra y la sangre... Y por eso eran los más preparados también. Muchas cabezas volando, tripas, niños, mujeres, bombas en bebés. Algo muy difícil. Incluso aquellos que recibían tratamiento psiquiátrico terminaban volviéndose locos. Sin embargo, Isaac, que tiene un niño pequeño, ¿Era un miembro especial de DevGru? No se lo podía creer.

**"Parece... Estar bastante cuerdo."**

**"Pues fue líder de equipo en El Escuadrón Rojo".**

La risa de Noah pasó por el oído de Félix, quién miraba la pantalla con los ojos temblorosos y la mano sosteniendo todavía su frente.

**"¿Entiendes lo que significa? ¿No es inusual ser capitán a una edad tan temprana? Más, tratándose de los DevGru..."**

**"Sí... Significa que si follo a Isaac de la manera incorrecta me va a arrancar el pene".**

Entonces la voz de Noah sonó aún más fuerte.

**"¡¡Tú eres el que está siendo follado por él! DevGru, CIA, Cole... ¡Tonto! ¡Estúpido! ¡Pendejo...! Ya no sé más groserías americanas, ayúdame."**

Pero Félix no parecía poder decir nada. Solo frunció el ceño, con una expresión desagradable... En realidad no parecía que este fuera un plan de Isaac para hacerle daño ¿Pero qué pruebas tenía de eso? Su cabeza estaba toda revuelta. Es tan complicado que definitivamente no puede pensar en nada lógico que contestar.

Noah, que ahora tomó directamente de la botella de agua de Félix, esperó el tiempo necesario y lo sujetó del rostro para decirle:

 **"Félix... Y esto es con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón, deja que Isaac se baje de nuestro tren antes de que las cosas se jodan permanentemente."** El hombre rara vez lo aconsejaba con una cara así de seria... Solo había sido una oración, pero Félix frunció el ceño. **"¡Esto es más complicada de lo esperado!"**

**"Aunque sea verdad, alejarme de él ya no es una opción".**

Noah sacudió la cabeza mientras veía a su primo, que ya tenía esa cara de **_"Gracias, pero no intervengas."_**

**"No me estás entendiendo..."**

**"¡Pues habla para que lo haga!"**

Noah suspiró brevemente

**"¿Recuerdas el trabajo de hace cuatro años? Lo de la isla."**

**"¿Qué si lo recuerdo? Todavía estoy luchando con los golpes que recibí".**

Entonces Noah Inclinó la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

**"En ese momento, también llamaron a operaciones de la CIA y el FBI. ¡Ahora entiendo que lo conoces porque fue Cole Patricks quien te estaba cazando esa vez!"**

**"Gracias por la información, señor obvio."**

**"¡Pero no sabías que la unidad que Cole puso para matarte era una de los DevGru! Así que, haciendo cálculos, podemos suponer que Isaac estuvo involucrado en eso..."**

**"Pudo ser cualquier otro hombre..."**

**"Primo, su mano derecha era Isaac. Siempre fue Isaac y siempre será Isaac".**

**"..."**

**"Es lo más lógico... Pensar que él te atacó aquella vez. Y ya que estás vivo, por eso te contactó justo ahora. Huele a una trampa."**

Finalmente, los temblorosos ojos de Félix se cerraron. Sintió que se ahogaba, _como si alguien lo estuviera estrangulado desde todas direcciones._

Noah preguntó en voz baja:

**"¿Ahora entiendes por qué bajarlo del tren rápidamente es importante?"**

_//(1.- DEVGRU Escuadrón de los Estados Unidos de América. Equipo de Desarrollo de Guerra Especial de la Armada - Dirigido por los JSOC,_ _Nivel_ _1\. Como fuerza especial. Delta Force. DevGru también tiene fuerzas en la Marina que rigen bajo el nombre de "Fuerzas Especiales de la Marina". Hay una amplia gama de tropas Contraterrorismo.)_

_(2.- "El Escuadrón Rojo" (Misión Terrorista y Fuerzas de Disparos)"//_


	78. 30.1

El pasillo del segundo piso estaba en silencio. La mansión en si era bastante amplia como para que se escuchara algo... Pero podría decirse que esto era incluso algo exagerado.

Félix abrió la puerta del dormitorio... Isaac, que estaba acostado allí hasta hace unos momentos, ahora no aparece en ningún lugar. La cama está vacía y lo único que prueba que alguien estaba acostado, son las sábanas arrugadas y el calor tibio de la almohada.

Después de barrer el colchón con la punta de los dedos, Félix se volvió a la puerta...

Se escuchaban unos pasos por el pasillo. Una voz familiar. Y Félix camina entonces hacia él como si hubiera sido poseído...

La puerta estaba medio abierta. La luz amarilla del sol entra en la pequeña habitación para crear la sensación de un ambiente tranquilo y cálido. En la ventana, el mar azul que se extendía colina abajo parecía una imagen en un póster y, en la pared, _estaba Mickey Mouse._ En gigante. Todos sus amigos habían sido dibujados por aquí y por allá. La cama tenía la forma del coche de Mickey, su lamparita, sus sábanas y sus almohadas también. Todo es de Mickey. Al otro lado, las estanterías estaban llenos de libros para niños, de juguetes y peluches... Y en el medio, Isaac está parado como una sombra. Su voz era baja mientras contestaba el teléfono, mostrándole la espalda a Félix.

**"... Haré lo que tú quieras".**

Podía predecir fácilmente con quién estaba hablando en ese momento sin siquiera preguntar. Sin embargo, su voz es plana. No hay revelación de que esté lastimado o infinitamente herido.

**"Iré... Pero tienes que prometer que no le harás daño a mi hijo, ni a mi madre."**

La voz de Isaac seguía calmada, pero Félix sintió demasiado frío ante lo que había dicho. _¿Perdió la cabeza acaso?_ De hecho, _¿Cuántas personas pueden permanecer tan tranquilas y calmadas en una situación así?_ Si estuviera él al teléfono _¿Podría escuchar las peticiones de su oponente?_ No, no lo haría. Lo insultaría con todas sus fuerzas. Correría y mostraría su ira.

Félix miró la espalda oscura de Isaac por un largo rato.

Isaac entonces cuelga y pone el teléfono en su bolsillo, como una persona que acaba de hablar con un amigo. Luego da la vuelta lentamente...

Vaya, _esa expresión da escalofríos._

Al igual que en la conversación que había tenido, Isaac no mostró ningún tipo de vida o emoción. La cara pálida, los ojos negros y vacíos...

**"Esto... ¿Lo** **decoraste** **para Benjamin?"**

Mientras el nervioso Félix continúa vigilando, Isaac vuelve la cabeza hacia la pared. Mickey Mouse y sus amigos están allí. Donald, pluto... Solo entonces, Félix respondió:

**"Sí. Estaba intentando que tu madre y Benjamin se quedaran aquí conmigo porque... Lo siento tanto, Isaac. Llegué tarde."**

Isaac negó con la cabeza.

**"Es una habitación bastante bonita".**

Félix había recordado las palabras de Isaac, diciendo que a Benjamin le gustaba bastante Mickey Mouse. Incluso lo recordaba a él, sosteniendo una tarjeta de ratón en la mano, haciendo una expresión verdaderamente feliz. Como si estuviera soñando en algo agradable. _En su querido Benjamin._

Por eso lo había decorado así. Incluso con todo y la cama roja con forma de coche. Esperaba que Benjamin lo viera y que sonriera hasta hacer que Isaac lo hiciera también... Pero ahora la situación está realmente jodida.

Y todo es su culpa. Por esperar tanto.

**"Discúlpame..."**


	79. 31

**"No había estado en una habitación que se sintiera... Tan de Benjamin. Nunca pude quedarme mucho tiempo con él y, ahora siento que es algo conmovedor".**

Isaac entonces saca una tarjeta de Mickey Mouse del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Es la misma que tenía en la florería y sin embargo, la cara que hace ahora es completamente diferente a la que mostraba cuando intentaba llenarla en su mostrador.

El rostro que se veía soñador, _ahora parece exhausto._

Félix no pudo decir nada.

**"Nunca pude decorarle una habitación ni, jugar con él. Nada".**

La voz del hombre contenía bastante remordimiento. Félix suspiró de un modo largo... _"No es tu culpa."_ Quería decir algo como eso pero todavía no parece que su garganta esté lista para ponerse a derramar esas palabras. Solo puede estar allí, escuchando a Isaac.

**"Antes de venir a San Diego tuve una vida bastante difícil así que... Creo que estuve tan tranquilo aquí que por un momento olvidé que mi situación era absurda."**

**"Isaac..."**

**"Y esto puso a mi madre y a Benjamin en riesgo. Te lastimaste por mi culpa también... Sé que tus sirvientes están heridos y que la mayoría murió."**

De repente, Isaac, que miró con atención el hombro de Félix, suspiró de una manera absolutamente triste. Debajo de su camisa pueden verse los vendajes ensangrentados así que piensa... _¿Cuándo es qué pasó eso?_ Bueno, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba corriendo como un loco, persiguiendo al secuestrador de Benjamin y de su madre hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo más. Y cuando no pudo alcanzarlo, solo se desplomó y lloró vuelto un completo desastre.

No fue culpa de Félix, _todo esto fue culpa de él._

**"Lo siento... Y gracias de nuevo. Si no fuera por ti, habría muerto allí."**

**"No digas eso."**

Félix chasqueó la lengua como si la disculpa de Isaac fuera algo que definitivamente no merecía. Es horrible, y luego está ese terrible **"Gracias"**... Es decir ¿A qué ayudó realmente?

 **"Debes haber sido tú quien disparó fuera de la casa".** Isaac volvió a hablar con ese tono tan indiferente. **"Creo que eres el único que tiene la capacidad de atacar así".**

**"Pero, si yo hubiera..."**

**"No digas nada, solo escucha. Hasta ahora, he estado recibiendo suficiente ayuda de ti... No necesito que te disculpes."**

**"Al menos, para hacerlo justo... ¿Puedes decirme lo que necesites de mi? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"**

Isaac abrió un poco más los ojos ante las palabras de Félix. Se sentía tan extraño que apenas y había podido respirar. El hombre estaba allí, esperando pacientemente a que comenzara a hablar.

**"Pues, honestamente me da vergüenza... Pero necesito ayuda, como dices."**

**"Sí".**

Deseaba contestar algo noble y fácil... Pero sus labios agrietados lo engañaron y terminó por preguntar: **"¿Hasta dónde llegan tus privilegios, Félix?"**

Era como si pidiera conocer un secreto... Félix inclinó la cabeza un poco más en su dirección porque no había entendido el punto al que quería llegar.

Las arrugas se formaron a un lado de sus ojos.

**"¿Privilegios? Si estás hablando sobre mi posición o lo que puedo hacer con mi dinero, primero necesito saber dónde y cómo usarlo."**

A una pregunta sin rodeos, Félix respondió sin dudarlo ni titubear... Isaac finalmente, moviendo lentamente los labios. Respondió:

**"Si mato a alguien con un estatus alto... ¿Me puedes proteger?"**

Al principio, los ojos de Félix se entrecerraron. Era una oración que ciertamente no había esperado... Pero entonces, empezó la confesión:

**_"Yo te conocí por primera vez, hace 4 años..."_ **


	80. 31.1

**"Hace cuatro años, había una misión importante... No quiero hacer esto muy largo, solo basta decir que nos dimos cuenta de que en la pelea había muchos más enemigos de los que se esperaba..."**

El equipo solo contaba con veinte hombres. El objetivo era abordar a un grupo terrorista que tenía un arsenal secreto de armas ilegales... _Supuestamente iba a ser algo muy sencillo,_ entrar y salir, por lo que no se sentía una verdadera tensión en el equipo. Incluso cuando bajaron a hacer un reconocimiento perimetral del edificio, que se creía era el arsenal, descubrieron que todo estaba en absoluto silencio.

La información transmitida parecía ser correcta pero, _era extraño._ Comenzando con el hecho de que la isla de América del Sur no se muestra en ningún mapa.

El problema en si no era que el arsenal se viera tan deshabitado, ni la isla secreta o las armas ilegales, lo más importante era el hecho de que el dueño del arsenal, **Félix Felice,** seguramente estaría por allí. Esperando... No era una exageración decir que incluso los muchachos de la CIA estaban bastante ansiosos por eso.

 _La orden de matarlo no se dio directamente al equipo_ , pero al menos era claro que concentrarían todo su poder en intentar acabarlo de inmediato.

Y sin embargo, cuando la isla comenzó a tener señales de movimiento y procedieron a la batalla real... Resultó que las cosas salieron de otra manera.

Félix Felice ni siquiera tuvo que hacer nada. Con el paso del tiempo las tropas enemigas aumentaron significativamente y, lo que es peor, estaban armados con un equipo tremendo y moderno.

Todo su escuadrón estaba bien entrenado, eran fuertes y bastante capaces... _Pero eso de poco servía si solo eran veinte_.

En solo unos minutos, alrededor de la mitad de ellos cayeron como moscas y finalmente se enfrentaron a una situación en la que solo había una respuesta: La retirada.

Isaac trató de ocultarse tanto como le fue posible, pero desafortunadamente esta era una isla secreta. ¿Cómo sale alguien de un lugar así? Tenía que estar en guardia hasta que llegara el equipo de rescate. Como se esperaba, la respuesta no regresó a pesar de que las tropas de apoyo y las solicitudes de rescate fueron enviadas constantemente por medio de un radio cognitivo. Solo se escucha un crujido, como de interferencia.

Estaba atascado.

A la deriva.

Maldita sea, los dolores de cabeza que Isaac habían tenido desde la mañana solo empeoraron gradualmente... Fue aún peor cuando recordó la tarea que ahora más bien, parecía una misión imposible.

Si ni siquiera... Había logrado salvar a sus compañeros.

Isaac, conteniendo la respiración y organizando sus pensamientos, se puso de pie. De todos modos, supone que solo tiene que escapar de allí. Ya sea que se rinda o no, lo importante ahora era vivir. Y así, iba a poder pensar con un poco más de calma. Decidiría un plan, lideraría a los miembros del equipo que todavía estaban allí y...

_Y..._

Sin embargo, poco después, se dio cuenta de que había un problema mayor. Estaba lleno de sudor grasiento. Un dolor de cabeza impresionante, una fiebre que se extendía gradualmente por todo el cuerpo y también, estaba el hecho de que su respiración era un lío terrible

Vivió como un Beta, pero se manifestó repentinamente como omega recesivo a los 19 años. _Y tuvo su primer ciclo de calor justo allí._


	81. 31.2

El sol salió al terminar su ciclo de calor.

Isaac, que miró a su alrededor con los ojos borrosos, dejó de respirar por un momento... Se encontraba en un lugar repleto de maquinaria agrícola, el piso estaba lleno de paja y de tierra y la luz borrosa que se escapaba de la ventana agrietada y nublada, apenas era visible. El almacén se sentía húmedo, repleto del olor pegajoso del sudor y del semen. Había feromonas Alfa y feromonas Omega que aparentemente fluían de sí mismo. _Un completo, y terrible desastre._

Estaba abrumado, así que terminó por pellizcarse la nariz. No era solo eso. Los zapatos y su pantalón estaban todos dispersos. Su camisa, su placa, su cinturón... Se movió, y entonces sintió un dolor terriblemente poderoso en su abdomen. Dolía debajo de su cadera, en sus muslos, entre sus nalgas. El semen que brotaba de su ano todavía estaba pegajoso y había terminado por empaparlo todo. Isaac intentó mirar hacia atrás para entender lo que había pasado. Era una situación difícil de creer y necesitaba encontrar explicaciones tan rápido como le fuera posible.

Podía... Recordar algunas cosas. Los gemidos que habían salido de su garganta, la manera en la que gritó, como se sintió.

Y entonces, _aparece un sonido a la distancia._ Un suspiro largo...

Isaac se sorprendió y se giró. No lo había notado al inicio porque se sentía como si su alma estuviera fuera de su cuerpo... Pero allí estaba. El hombre aún permanecía detrás de su espalda, durmiendo y abrazándole de la cintura.

Isaac se sacudió entonces como si ya no pudiera sentir nada de dolor. Cubrió un grito con las manos y se apartó tanto como le fue posible... Simplemente hay terribles y persistentes sentimientos de desesperación subiendo por su pecho _¡Terribles y persistentes sentimientos de desesperación que solo aumentan!_

Durmiendo profundamente, el hombre a su lado tenía la misma cara que la imagen que había visto millones de veces en sus informes. Un rubio brillante, incluso en la oscuridad de un almacén roto. Los músculos bien organizados, como una escultura que recuerdas perfectamente incluso cuando cierras los ojos. Los labios entreabiertos, perfectos y pequeños... El dueño de esta isla y del arsenal ilegal. El hombre al que Cole le había ordenado asesinar a cambio de su propia vida. _¡Él era la persona en el archivo que arrojó frente a él!_ Félix Felice.

Dios mío.

El ciclo de calor que se produjo durante la noche fue tan violento que sintió que definitivamente se iba a morir. Tan diferente a los ciclos de los que había oído hablar que... Si ese Alfa no lo hubiera calmado, si ese Alfa no lo hubiese sostenido tan dulcemente durante todo el proceso...

Sin él... _Entonces..._

Isaac se levantó y rápidamente comenzó a ponerse la ropa. ¡No era hora de actuar como un adolescente sentimental, por todos los dioses! Primero tenía que salir de allí y analizar la situación del campo de batalla _¿Cómo estaba todo afuera? ¿Qué tanto había empeorado?_ Ni siquiera lo sabía. La situación de los miembros del equipo también era desconocida para él ¿Y si todos estaban muertos ya? ¿Y Cole?

Isaac, vestido a medias, empacó todo lo que pudo y luego... Miró hacia abajo otra vez. El hombre realmente estaba durmiendo bastante bien incluso en un ambiente como ese. Con la mano extendida, como si creyera que todavía lo estaba sosteniendo a su lado.

Isaac chasqueó la lengua, se rascó la mejilla y pensó... Que prefería hacerlo así de todas maneras. Matar a su oponente, sin quitarle aquella aura tan pacífica que todavía sacaba por los poros.

Una muerte rápida, _como agradecimiento por bajarle el calor._

Sacó la cuerda de su bolsa y le amarró las muñecas y las piernas contra el poste que ayudaba a sostener el segundo piso... El hombre abrió los ojos, solo un poquito. Las pestañas largas y rubias temblaron y pronto sus ojos se fijaron en él. ¿Estaba despierto? No lo parecía. En realidad, daba la ilusión de estar muerto de cansancio. Agotadisimo...

Isaac entonces detuvo su mano y lo miró una vez más. Parecía, _como sacado de una película romántica._ Una princesa dormida, justo entre sus manos. Se le vino a la mente la idea de que podría ser como una representación extraña de **"La bella durmiente"** El hombre que esperaba por él, completamente inmóvil... Entonces, ¿Eso lo volvía el príncipe? Y el príncipe, ¿El príncipe le da un beso en la historia? Lo hace ¿Verdad?

Ni siquiera sabía que decir ante lo estúpidos que se estaban volviendo sus pensamientos... Pero su corazón lo anhelaba tanto que cuando lo besó, sonó con una infinita furia.

**"... No sabía que tenías pensamientos tan pervertidos, cariño. Lo tomaré en cuenta para nuestra próxima vez."**

Una voz suave sonó en su oído así que, solo entonces y como si su tacto lo hubiese quemado en la boca, Isaac levantó los ojos y se apartó de allí.

Lo dejó tirado en el suelo, con los miembros atados y una mirada azul prusiana impresionante. Su tono pudo haber sido relajado, pero en realidad su mirada era tan aguda que no daba la impresión de acabar de despertarse. Si tuviera que poner un ejemplo, _diría que se sentía como si fuera una pantera esperando el momento apropiado para correr y hundirle los colmillos en el cuello..._ Pero ya está atado, e incluso ha amarrado el extremo más largo de la cuerda al tractor para que no pueda moverse en mucho, mucho tiempo.

La saliva bajó por la garganta seca de Isaac...

**"¿Esto es lo que haces con el hombre que te ayudó a calmar tu celo?"**

Félix parecía enojado, pero Isaac simplemente lo ignoró. Miró su reloj... Adiós a la muerte tranquila y pacífica que había planeado para él. Ya no había más tiempo que perder.

Tenía que eliminar rápidamente a ese tipo y luego, encontrar el modo de salir de allí en una sola pieza.

**"Lo siento, en serio".**

Isaac, que tocó la daga en su cintura con la punta de los dedos, agarró el mango y lo apretó para comenzar a resbalarlo fuera de su cinturón. La mitad de la daga sale y la delgada hoja de furano brilla tenuemente incluso con tan poca luz. Pero... _¿Por qué se sentía como si el almacén se estuviera extendiendo y aumentando de tamaño cada vez?_

Félix miró las yemas de los dedos de Isaac... Las miró atentamente hasta que comenzó a reír:

**"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué comenzaste a esparcir tantas feromonas?"**

Isaac detuvo el movimiento de su mano.

**"Si la idea de hacerme daño te pone así de inquieto, entonces quita la mano de la daga y déjame ir".**

**"¿No es una actitud demasiado arrogante para un hombre que está atado?"**

Incluso así, Félix solo alcanzó a reírse de nuevo... Y extrañamente el aire comenzó a ponerse más y más denso a su alrededor, como si hubieran arrojado contra ellos una especie de perfume. Hay feromonas Alfa derramándose de su cabeza a los pies. Feromonas Omega. Algo impresionantemente fuerte, como un ataque planeado. Isaac levantó la mano y apretó su cuello.

Ya no tiene aliento.

 **"Eres un Omega y yo soy un Alfa... ¿Cómo puedes querer** **rebelarte** **contra mi?"**

Las densas feromonas son aún peores que las que sintió hace unas horas.

Se derraman....

Chocan contra cada parte de él.

Siente que su estómago está al revés, como si fuera a vomitar o a temblar o a terminar por tirarse al suelo rogando por algo...

Isaac, un omega que había estado tomando inhibidores durante mucho tiempo, estaba pisando un terreno terriblemente desconocido para él. ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡Que feromonas tan poderosas eran esas!

**"Tienes que saber... Que ahora eres todo mío".**

Incluso mientras está acostado, desnudo y en el piso sucio de un almacén... Félix parece tan intimidante como si estuviera caminando frente a él con el mejor de sus trajes... Se sacudió ¿Qué está pasando con él? ¿Acaso es un Alfa una persona que puede suprimir la mente de los otros solo arrojando feromonas? _¿¡¡Cómo puede explicar el hecho de que no se pueda mover!!?_ Tenía miedo y como resultado, ahora no podía estirar ni un solo dedo.

Solo con tenerlo allí, de frente, lo hacía sentir terriblemente loco. Sus ojos ya estaban borrosos y comenzó a respirar intermitentemente.... En su boca, la saliva corría tan rápido que había terminado por caerse por su piel hasta mancharle la camiseta y, finalmente, Isaac, cuyas rodillas estaban dobladas, cayó al suelo y comenzó a intentar controlar sus pensamientos.

Eran tantos y tantos...

Los ojos azules de Félix se encontraron con los suyos... Y cuando le sonrió y le mostró un brillo de dientes blancos y perfectos, entonces caminó hacia él con toda la furia del mundo, levantó la daga que sostenía en la mano y la posó completamente contra su nuca: _La piel de Félix se rompió al instante y comenzó a caer un montón de sangre oscura en su espalda._ El espacio estaba lleno de feromonas y el tenue olor a sangre terminó por quedarse en su nariz.

**"Ah, ah..."**

Isaac respiró hondo. Las feromonas que se vierten como cascada contra sus dedos finalmente se cortan cuando entierra la daga todavía más y más... Y luego un poquito más...

La mano de Isaac, agarrando el mango tan fuerte como podía, en realidad temblaba.

 **"¿Entonces es así...? Entiendo."** Félix preguntó cómo si se hubiera quedado completamente en blanco. Seguro ya había sentido el ardor en el cuello y seguro que también le dolía bastante, pero no parecía querer hacer nada para evitarlo... Estaba tal vez, _tan mareado como se encontraba Isaac_. **"Si eso es lo que iba a pasar de todos modos... Entonces mátame."**

¿Cómo puede una palabra hacer que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contraigan? Fue instantáneo, el sentir que su cuerpo se ponía en su contra de un momento para otro.

Sí, es por eso que los omegas tienen miedo de encontrar a su Alfa y los Alfa se ponen nerviosos de encontrar a su Omega. Ya no sabes quién afecta a quien, o qué hacer o a qué parte de tu cerebro seguir... Y todos los sentimientos de frustración se juntaron en ambas cabezas hasta que fue insoportable.

Frente a una situación que no podía manejar, Isaac quitó la daga y la arrojó por el aire hasta que terminó por chocar junto a la puerta de salida. Había mucha sangre, la daga era filosa así que definitivamente habría perforado el cuello de Félix en una arteria correcta, o hasta su hueso o incluso más profundo que eso... Si hubiera querido.

_Pero no quería._

Carajo, incluso se había sentido mal por lastimarlo así.

Cuando Félix se burló otra vez y comenzó a reírse de su poca capacidad, Isaac soltó:

**"La razón por la que no te doblé el cuello antes, fue porque quería saber hasta dónde llegarías..."**


	82. 32

**"La razón por la que no te doblé el cuello antes, fue porque quería saber hasta dónde llegarías. Que decepción. Hasta en el sexo eres un asco."**

Isaac se levantó, tambaleando. Todavía estaba mojado con feromonas Alfa así que sus piernas se sentían absolutamente débiles. _Ya ha tenido más que suficiente._ Si le vierte feromonas una vez más, al menos un poquito, es posible que no pueda ponerse de pie en un buen rato.

Sin embargo, con confianza, pisoteó el brazo de Félix con una de sus pesadas botas.

**"Ah, carajo ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?"**

Félix finalmente gritó como si estuviera entrando en una tremenda crisis. Su expresión se rompió y la ira llenó de inmediato sus ojos azules. Era el precio por llenarlo con feromonas y semen. Además, había sido su forma de decir. _**"Ten cuidado, no me sigas".**_

**"¡Para mantenerte fuera del camino!"**

Félix gritó una vez más y después, se mordió el labio hasta casi destrozarlo. El sonido de los huesos rotos se extendió por cada uno de los espacios del almacén, incluso en donde había más silencio.

**"¿Sabes qué, perra? ¡Te equivocaste de brazo...!"**

Isaac miró lentamente a Félix, gimiendo. Con su hermoso rostro completamente enrojecido.

**"¿Me escuchaste? Maldita perra omega, ¿Crees que puedes escapar de mí de esta manera y solo por qué se te da la puta gana?"**

El sonido de los gritos de Félix le persiguen insistentemente... Pero Isaac de todas maneras solo toma su maleta, se da la vuelta y se va.

**"Sí, huye mientras puedas ¡Veamos cuánto duras!"**

Los gritos llenos de ira se hacen aún más notorios, más fuertes y mucho más agresivos. Isaac ya no mira hacia atrás y rápidamente se mueve a través del almacén. Sale y cierra la puerta con un fuerte golpe.   
El sonido de su dolor sigue allí, también el sonido de su brazo fracturado... Pero, como alguien sin pecado alguno, _Isaac corre en dirección a los árboles._


	83. 32.1

Fue por puro impulso...

Había pensado en cortarle el cuello de un solo tajo... ¿Por qué no pudo hacerlo? ¿Por qué aventó la daga y corrió? ¿Por qué huir? ¿Por la manera en la que lo miró? ¿Por cómo se sentía estar con él? ¡De ninguna maldita manera! ¡¡Ni siquiera se conocían!! Obviamente no era tan infantil como para caer en sentimientos cursis como de amor a primera vista... Simplemente habían mezclado sus cuerpos durante la noche por pura conveniencia. Un capricho. Sí, esa era justo la palabra. _Fue un capricho impulsivo lo que sucedió._

Sin embargo el arrepentimiento seguía estando allí. La culpa y la tristeza lo atormentaban porque no había cumplido con algo que era _"Aparentemente sencillo"_ ¡Por Dios bendito! ¡Era como si hubiese querido decir que la vida de ese estúpido traficante valía más que la suya!

Medio día después de que se escapó, el equipo de búsqueda enemigo apareció bordeando toda la isla así que no le quedó más opción que atravesar por la parte boscosa para evitar cualquier contacto con sus ojos. No pudo encontrar a ninguno de los hombres de su equipo, ni revisar que estuvieran vivos, o muertos, ni pedir ayuda, **nada**... En realidad, analizando la situación, podría decirse que los había abandonado a su suerte.

Pero no podía volver atrás.

Isaac, pensando en innumerables cosas que podían salir mal, se arrastró por el acantilado que estaba en el fondo de la isla y después, corrió por todo el camino hasta detenerse contra una pared. Los pasos de los soldados de Félix hacen eco desde la distancia. ¡Por supuesto que iban a seguirlo! El hombre había dicho que lo encontraría, _¡Veamos cuánto duras!_ , le soltó. _¿Crees que puedes irte cuando te de la puta gana?_

Todavía parecía poder ver las paralizantes y brillantes pupilas de Félix, brillando en azul oscuro...

Isaac sacudió la cabeza y se gritó a si mismo ¡Ahora no hay razón para recordarlo a él!

Siguió derecho, siempre derecho... Cuando se infiltraron en ese lugar, justo antes del amanecer, habían dejado varios artículos escondidos dentro de la cueva, debajo del acantilado. El bote de goma todavía estaba anclado allí así que eso significaba que nadie, ni el enemigo, había estado en esos lugares antes que él. Eso era una enorme ganancia.

Miró hacia el cielo oscuro y suspiró por un momento. Dejar la isla, solo, seguramente sería muy peligroso. El vasto océano, en un bote de goma... En realidad hubiera sido una locura cruzar incluso en un bote de motor ¿Qué sucederá? ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? Además, debido a que la distancia al continente era considerable, ni siquiera podía imaginar terminar con vida.

No, sí que puede. _¡¡Era de vital importancia salir de este lugar ahora mismo!!_ Además, como el campo de batalla ha sido siempre la base de su vida diaria, entonces definitivamente se ha enfrentado a innumerables situaciones mucho más peligrosas que estas. Ya sobrevivió una inmensa cantidad de veces así que, ahora, va a tomar ese estúpido barquito de goma y va a escapar de aquí...

Y... ¿Qué pasará si lo logra? Si el hombre consigue contactarlo y pregunta qué pasó con el encargo ¿Qué dirá? Falló, así que... ¿Qué tipo de cargos tendrá que enfrentar ahora si además de todo Cole dice que escapó sin completar la misión? Ah, y con todos sus compañeros muertos.

Incluso si saliera de la isla, estaba claro que las cosas que vendrían en el futuro no serían fáciles....

**"Es inevitable."**

Isaac, que se sentó un rato y se limpió la cara, pensó cuidadosamente mientras esperaba a que el día se desvaneciera hasta poner el cielo todo rojo.

Empujó el bote... Las olas lo sacudieron muy fuerte así que eso definitivamente duplicaba su ansiedad. Era un sonido agravante y terrible. _Una sensación de completo pánico._

Tras navegar a través de varios mares negros y recorrer un montón de islas desiertas antes de volver a casa, se dio cuenta de que la experiencia le había dejado varios síntomas y secuelas que no le dejaban enfrentar el castigo que ya había aceptado recibir... Lo acusaron, obviamente. El líder abandonó a los miembros de su equipo y huyó. Los mataron a todos. Eran como cincuenta, dijeron. Y pudieron haber ganado de no ser por Isaac.

Y luego vino otra acusación y otra y otra hasta que cayó en el cargo de corrupción militar. Le quitaron el puesto de capitán de la Marina y, demonios ¡Nunca fue a testificar! Eso quiere decir que es culpable ¿No? ¿Secuelas? ¿Qué está mareado? Igual es culpa suya. Merece más que mareos por toda la sangre que tiene en las manos.  
Y después, cuando se enteró de que en realidad todo había sido una estrategia establecida por Cole... El cielo pareció colapsar sobre él.

_¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que le habían dicho que estaba esperando un bebé?_


	84. 32.2

Isaac levantó lentamente los ojos. Frente a él, estaba el hombre por el que había violado tantas órdenes hace ya cuatro años. El sujeto que no sabía todavía que él era el Omega que le había roto el brazo... _Porque no había sido capaz de decir nada más que un inicio que en realidad no revelaba nada._

Cerró la boca y miró sus pupilas de color azul prusiano. Fue tan difícil como la primera vez. Incluso había sentido que su garganta se estaba secando aunque sus ojos habían comenzado a humedecerse más de la cuenta.

**"No tienes que forzarte tanto, cariño ¿De acuerdo? Podemos ir... Paso por paso."**

Fue Félix quién finalmente rompió el silencio que rondaba por la habitación. Isaac asintió monótonamente.

**"Primero lo primero. Lo que querías decir es, que si matas a alguien... ¿Quieres quedar completamente libre de cargos?"**

**"Ah... Sí."**

**"Sí, todo estará bien ¿Bueno? No tienes que llorar... Cole Patrick se merece completamente todo lo que pienses hacerle."**

**"¿Lo sabías?"**

Isaac miró a Félix, quién fue capaz de mencionar el nombre de Cole demasiado casualmente... Bueno, _no es sorprendente en realidad._ Considerando que Félix pudo conocer y dar con el paradero de Benjamin en cuestión de minutos, es más que obvio que puede profundizar en su pasado siempre que lo desee.

**"Sí... Y si tienes que matar a Cole Patrick, entonces no tengo motivos para** **prometerte** **nada porque yo voy a ir contigo."**

**"Para nada, con lo que te pedí es suficiente".**

Isaac sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta... No había tiempo para dudar en sus decisiones, mucho menos ahora. Pero, en el momento en que pasó junto a él, aún y cuando había intentado no mirarle, Félix lo agarró de las manos y lo aproximó hacía él. Directo a sus brazos. Su agarre era significativamente fuerte, parecía estar sudando así que cuando levantó la cabeza para verificar que estuviera bien, descubrió que la pupila azul de Félix estaba clavada justo en la suya. Lo miraba, con mucha desesperación.

No debió haberlo hecho.

_Definitivamente no debió mirar._

**"Siempre hay una condición..."**

**"... ¿Hay algo que quieras?"**

Como de costumbre, cuando se lo preguntó con una voz indiferente, Félix levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

**"No importa a quién mates o cómo lo mates, puedes hacer lo que quieras... Y yo te protegeré sin importar lo mal que se vea la situación"**

Félix, que habló con rapidez, cerró la boca y miró a Isaac con un brillo completamente diferente del de antes...

Había hecho lo posible para evitarlo, pero no podía apartar los ojos de los que se veían tan iguales al mar. De hecho, había surgido una nueva sed de él. _Del hombre que era su agua..._ Era doloroso que incluso teniéndolo de frente, no pudiera beberlo todavía.

**"... ¿Pero?"**

Entonces Félix levantó las cejas.

**"Pero no puedes salir herido. No puedes morir... Solo promete eso. Que volverás conmigo, que me mirarás como lo estás haciendo ahora y que me contarás la historia de la que no pudiste hablarme hoy. Por favor."**

**"Es... ¿Es esa la condición?"**

**"Sí".**

Fue algo muy inesperado. Isaac exhaló un breve suspiro y levantó la mano sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo... Hace mucho tiempo, casi mata a este mismo hombre con esta mano. Le abrió la nuca, lo amarró a un poste y le rompió el brazo con el pie _¿Y si lo hubiera matado de verdad?_ Tal vez así tendría una florería real en San Diego, sin temor a exponer su identidad o la casa o su número telefónico. No hubiera estado ausente tanto tiempo ni hubiera puesto en peligro a Benjamin ni a su madre. Enfrentarse a Cole no sería un problema y, sobre todo, _no tendría que estar probando este extraño sentimiento cada día de su vida._ Es posible que hubiera vivido eternamente sin conocer estos sentimientos tremendos y palpitantes, así que estaría fresco, sin temor a perder nada.

¿Quién iba a pensar que en el desierto que era su vida, un día las flores se iban a poner a florecer inesperadamente? Una de ellas era una flor hermosa llamada Benjamin, el que salvó completamente su mundo desolado.

Y la otra, _era Félix..._

 **"Voy a vivir, no te preocupes."** Nunca hubiera pensado que ese hombre tendría este tipo de miedo... Su pulgar comenzó a frotar ligeramente su mejilla. **"Porque no puedo dejar solo a Benjamin ¿Verdad?"**

Ni a ti.

Mientras traga saliva, Félix sonríe amargamente.

**"Sí... Esa es una respuesta más que excelente."**

Después de escuchar su voz, Isaac dio un paso decisivo esta vez. No podía perder más tiempo y tenía que moverse rápido si quería cumplir lo que le había prometido a Cole... Era solo, cuestión de ser fuerte, de aguantar el dolor de todo su cuerpo y, como siempre, de esforzarse mucho más que nadie.

**"¿Te vas ahora?"**

En lugar de atrapar a Isaac, que todavía caminaba con dificultad, Félix hizo una pregunta a la distancia... Afuera de la puerta abierta, Isaac se volvió para mirar de nuevo.

**"Creo que sí".**

**"No lo hagas, te daré un avión privado".**

Su sugerencia contundente fue difícil de rechazar.


	85. 32.3

Tan pronto como Isaac salió de la habitación, el teléfono en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar escandalosamente... Félix, que todavía lo estaba mirando marcharse, tardó demasiado en contestar:

**"Dime"**

Cuando respondió con voz baja y malhumorada, la explicación de Tony comenzó a fluir sin descanso por el auricular. En silencio, Félix, que escuchaba cada una de las palabras, de repente torció los labios y puso una expresión bastante sangrienta.

**"Voy ahora, así que diles que esperen".**

_Eso fue todo._ Félix vuelve a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y camina por el pasillo por donde Isaac acaba de pasar. No lo vio por ninguna parte, pero estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para que eso no importara.

Después de un tiempo, llegó a un viejo almacén cerca del centro de San Diego. Jack está internado en el hospital y le ordenó a Tony que llevara a Isaac al aeropuerto así que en esta ocasión tiene guardaespaldas diferentes.

Cuando el auto se detiene, le abren la puerta y lo guían al interior del lugar, bajando unas cuantas escaleritas. Aunque el sol estaba en lo alto, el interior del almacén no tiene ventanas así que está tan oscuro como si fuera de noche. Hubiera sido un espacio invisible si no fuera por las bombillas viejas que estaban esparcidas por aquí y por allá. Además olía bastante a moho, a humedad y a sangre... Félix caminó a través de cristales rotos y pedazos de basura y, mientras lo hacía, sacó el revólver y giró el cilindro una y otra vez.

A veces, este tipo de revólver clásico es mejor que una pistola automática.

Dentro del espacioso almacén, varios hombres enfundados en trajes negros estaban en línea recta... Y entre ellos, ensangrentado de la cabeza a los pies, _uno estaba atado en una silla metálica_. Su cara estaba aplastada y ya era completamente irreconocible. Sin embargo, tan pronto como vio a Félix, se aterrorizó tanto que comenzó a temblar:

 **"Jefe... ¡Jefe! Por favor, espere ¡Déjeme explicarle! ¡Fui amenazado!"** Él comenzó a derramar un montón de lágrimas que se mezclaron de inmediato con sangre y mocos. Después gritó con una pronunciación extraña porque sus dientes estaban todos rotos **"¡¡Jefe!! ¡¡Piedad!!"**

De pie, a uno o dos pasos de donde se sienta el chico, Félix chasquea la lengua y pone una expresión de asco... _Esa clase de gritos son los que ocasionan que le duela la cabeza._

**"Mira, si tenías tanto miedo de morir entonces no debiste haber actuado estúpidamente en primer lugar."**

Su voz no era diferente de la habitual, pero su pupila azul es completamente espeluznante. Se sentó a su lado.

**"Pero..."**

**"¿Por qué crees que vine aquí? ¿Para escuchar tus excusas? ¿Para salvarte? ¿Me viste cara de sacerdote o qué?"**

**"Jefe..."**

**"Solo vine a ver la cara del hombre que se atrevió a vender toda nuestra información. La de Isaac, la de tus compañeros, la mía".**

La voz fría de Félix vuelve al gran roble un sauce llorón que tiembla a la espera de que no lo derriben. Ahora solo está allí, gritando **_"Jefe" "Jefe"_** llora con los labios rotos, tomando toda la energía que puede.

Félix suspira y se levanta. Le apunta.

**"Pero hablando en serio ¿Cómo fuiste tan estúpido como para atreverte a vender información?"**

**"¡Ya se lo dije! ¡Eso fue inevitable porque estaba amenazado! ¡En serio!"**

Félix, giró rápidamente el cilindro.

**"¡¡No quiero morir!!"**

**"Pues que lastima, porque no creo que vaya a fallar. Es decir ¿Sabes cuántas balas hay en este revólver?"**

Félix preguntó, como si estuviera bromeando con él... Y luego **"Tang"** en su pie, y **"Tang"** En su abdomen. Todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación era el **"Tang" "Tang"** y los gritos terribles hasta que, finalmente, el hombre terminó colocando los ojos en blanco. Un agujero enorme en su cabeza había hecho que la sangre oscura se derramara en forma de una línea recta perfecta y luego, se cayó para el frente.

Félix, se guardó la pistola en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

**"... Estaba todo lleno, es solo que no había una verdadera razón para vaciar todo en él. Todavía las necesito, ya saben."**

Desde el principio había surgido la pregunta de cómo era que Cole había dado con Benjamin en tan poco tiempo. Es decir, justo ese día. Cuando estaban sus hombres, cuando Isaac desapareció y los iban a mover a su casa. ¿Cómo sabía que eran tan pocos? Significaba evidentemente que todo fluía desde adentro. _Una puta rata entre sus perros..._ Cuanto más lo pensaba, más apretados volvía sus dientes.

Igual, todo había sido su culpa por no verificar debidamente desde un inicio. Si hubiera sido un bien líder no hubiesen vendido la información de Isaac en primer lugar, Benjamin y Jessica Parker habrían sido transferidos con seguridad y... _El hombre que amaba no estaría a punto de partir._

**"Isaac... Debes haber estado conteniendo la respiración tan fuerte como pudiste hasta que no lo** **soportaste** **más ¿Verdad?"**

**"¿Señor?**

**"Sácalo".**

Dio una breve orden a los subordinados que estaban de pie y se volvió de inmediato hacía la puerta trasera. Estaba tan tenso que incluso la mandíbula le había comenzado a doler, apretaba los dientes como si esa fuera la única opción que evitaba que se pusiera a gritar.

Fue entonces... _Cuando un teléfono comenzó a sonar en alguna parte_

Félix les ordenó a todos sus subordinados que no tuvieran teléfonos celulares al entrar allí, y no pensaba que tuvieran tantas agallas como para desobedecerlo después de haberle visto meter una bala en la cabeza de uno de sus compañeros... ¿O si las tenían?

Félix escuchó el tono de llamada atentamente. El sonido fluía del pecho del hombre muerto, el que seguía inclinado en la silla y rodeado de un montón de manos. De alguna manera, se sentía como algo malo

Todos los ojos se posaron en Félix

**"Denme el teléfono".**

Los hombres obedecieron, detuvieron sus movimientos y le pasaron a Félix un teléfono celular descontinuado que todavía sonaba ruidosamente. Félix mira por la pantalla y luego, contesta.

**< ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?>**

La voz que llenó el cobertizo, como era de esperar, era una bastante familiar

**"Bueno... Está algo indispuesto hoy. Creo que le duele la cabeza. Una jaqueca terrible"**

El otro lado del teléfono estaba en silencio... Sin embargo, luego hubo una leve risa.

**< Dios mío, Félix, ¿Eres tú?>**

Félix cerró los ojos. No pensó que solo una risa lo pusiera tan enojado.

**"Sí ... Ha pasado mucho tiempo, coronel Cole Patricks. No, ya no se llama así. Ahora es el secuestrador de bebés. ¿Qué se le ofrece?"**


	86. 33

Antes de ir al aeropuerto, Isaac pidió hacer una parada rápida en su florería...

Los alrededores estaban limpios porque la policía ya lo había organizado todo. En lugar del cristal de la entrada colocaron un paño blanco y había una cortina de hierro en vez de su puerta tradicional así que, evidentemente, no se podía ver nada del interior.

En realidad, _está bastante limpio y en calma para su gusto._

**"Félix le pidió al** **SDPD** **que** **pospusiera** **la investigación".**

Tony, que notó al desconcertado Isaac moverse de un lado para otro, rápidamente explicó lo que sabía.

**"... ¿Es eso posible?"**

**"¿Qué no es posible para él?"**

Isaac, mirando a Tony, solo pudo subir los hombros y decir en voz baja un rápido: **"Sí, tiene razón".**

Pero igual da miedo.

Mientras tanto, Tony comenzó a abrir la cortina de hierro... ¿Cuándo consiguió la llave para hacer esto? No lo sabe. Tony simplemente giró la llave y levantó la cortina hasta que se reveló el hueco de la entrada. Suena como un chirrido de engranajes así que ciertamente es algo fuerte. Aunque ya se lo esperaba así.

El interior de la tienda, cubierto de tela en lugar de ventanas, estaba oscuro porque el sol se desvanecía al chocar contra ellas. Las plantas en las macetas se encontraban todas destrozadas, había algunos muebles todavía tirados, las paredes se veían llenas de agujeros y, en general... Era una atmósfera apagada y bastante triste que se sentía incluso completamente extraña. Cómo si, no fuera su tienda en realidad.

Hace una semana, todas las cosas que pasaban en su vida diaria, eran pacíficas y hermosas. Es decir, cuidaba flores y árboles, escribía tarjetas para su niño y, hablaba con Félix, justo aquí. Se siente como un sueño aterrador.

Pronto, Isaac se culpó por sus pobres sentimientos. ¡Debería quitarse eso de encima y comenzar a hacer las cosas bien! Rápidamente organizó todo el equipo que pudo encontrar... Había ido por sus dos pistolas, sus dagas y todo su paquete de balas nuevas. Su estuche, metralletas, cinturón, cada pequeño artículo lo tomó y lo puso cuidadosamente en la maleta mientras que Tony solo suspiraba en la parte de atrás.

**"Tenemos suficientes armas con nosotros, solo tenías que pedirlas".**

**"Lo sé".**

Félix podrá ser un traficante de armas muy famoso y seguramente tendrá todo lo que se necesita para matar a Cole... _Pero él no funciona así_. Sus armas son sagradas, las conoce como la palma de su mano y si algo va a hacerse, entonces será a su manera y con sus propios medios.

Isaac, que empaca más o menos la mitad de sus cosas, deja la bolsa sobre el mostrador y se dirige de inmediato al baño para traer la caja con los inhibidores. Lo dejó al último porque Tony no deja de vigilarlo...

Es difícil cuando se oculta el hecho de que eres un Omega... Porque fingir ser un Beta no te vuelve un Beta. Es demasiado consciente de los peligros que pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar así que se toma dos y guarda el pastillero en su pantalón... Luego, solo se recarga y se mira en el espejo del baño. _Un hombre de aspecto amargo se refleja en el cristal._ Sus ojos están negros, tiene unas ojeras tremendas, moretones, heridas, está pálido como el lavabo. Terriblemente pálido. Apenas han pasado algunos días desde que su amado hijo y su madre fueron arrastrados lejos de él así que, seguramente, era natural un aspecto tan... Deprimente.

Aterrador, incluso.

Luego, después de un rato, tiró el resto de las píldoras por el inodoro y rompió la cajita para terminar enterrándola hasta el fondo de la basura. El sonido del agua cayendo sonó fuertemente y las píldoras se alejaron sin que se diera cuenta... Solo entonces, Isaac se sacudió la ropa y salió del baño. Esto hizo que los preparativos para ir a ver a Cole parecieran haber terminado ya.

**"Ya podemos irnos."**

Pero lo primero que vio cuando volvió a la miserable tienda, fue a Tony. Él estaba en el mostrador, con el cajón abierto y la cara en una mueca bastante inquietante. Isaac ni siquiera sabía que cosa decir cuando lo vio, sacando unos relojes bastante costosos y un montón de pequeños anillos de oro... _Los que un hombre vestido completamente de negro le había robado, aquella vez._

**"Entonces, ese ladrón...."**

Tony gritó, pero Isaac no dijo nada. Tomó la bolsa y cruzó de inmediato la tienda con un movimiento tan urgente, que Tony casi tuvo que correr tras de él. Gritó:

**"¡Señor Sinclair! ¡¡Espere!!"**

Isaac caminó hacia el sedán donde el conductor estaba esperando. Incluso había olvidado apagar las luces y bajar la cortina así que Tony tuvo que hacerlo todo por su propia cuenta. Subió al auto y dijo **"¡Al aeropuerto!"** Pero no era un taxi. El hombre solamente obedecía las órdenes de los suyos así que, en un par de minutos, cuando Tony llegó hasta el auto, abrió la puerta y se sentó de inmediato junto a él....

Isaac todavía está inmóvil, con una mirada nerviosa que no se queda quieta nunca. Por su parte, Tony, que estaba cansado de la extraña persecución, ahora se ve más bien de un color rojo intenso. Respira, y exhala una nube caliente de tanto en tanto.

**"No quiero pelear... Solamente, demonios. Déjame ver si entiendo ¿Tú fuiste quién me robó?"**

**"... Iba a... Devolverlo."**

**"¿Fue un ataque disfrazado de robo para quitarme los resultados de las pruebas genéticas?"**

**"Sí".**

Isaac le respondió de inmediato a Tony, quién hizo todas sus preguntas directamente... El hombre entonces golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano y gritó:

**"¿¡Por qué!?"**

**"Esa es la pregunta que yo debería hacer. ¿Por qué haces pruebas genéticas de mi hijo sin mi permiso? ¿Qué derecho tienes tú?"** Isaac preguntó fríamente y luego, bloqueó las nuevas palabras que iba a soltar Tony para decir **"¿En serio? ¿Arrancar el cabello de Benjamin? ¿El mío? ¡Justamente acababa de decirles que estaba en una situación complicada! ¿Qué no lo pensaste?"**

En respuesta a la agresiva pregunta de Isaac, Tony pareció ponerse en la posición del **"Hombre en problemas."** Desabrochó un par de botones, se acomodó el cabello...

No hay forma de escapar a esto. En realidad ¿Ya qué más queda?

**"Nuestro Jefe... Tiene muchos problemas de memoria y es terriblemente distraído. Cada golpe, emboscada y castigo le afectó, y terriblemente ¡Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie! Es decir, ¡El niño es idéntico a él! Cualquiera que haya visto al jefe y a Benjamin puede** **intuirlo** **..."**

Tony terminó con un suspiro así que Isaac lo imitó.

**"¿Entonces...? Si lo hubieras leído y hubieses visto que en el resultado de la prueba decía que era su hijo, ¿Cuál era el próximo movimiento que ibas a hacer? ¿Correr con Félix?"**

**"Pues, en realidad sí."**

**"No tenías que hacer eso... Fue irresponsable."**

**"¿Tienes miedo? Realmente siento que a estas alturas..."**

**"Benjamin es mi hijo. Es la única información que necesitas tener**."

En respuesta a la pregunta de Tony, Isaac habló con una voz infinitamente fría. Oh, Dios mío ¿En qué carajo se metió? Él parece una persona gentil y callada, aparentemente ausente, _pero tiene un montón de energía oscura a su alrededor._ El jefe le había dicho que era parte de los DevGru así que si escupe la palabra equivocada, seguro que le doblará el cuello en el acto y lo dejará tirado por allí.

También, tenía razón. Lo que hizo estuvo mal.

**"Incluso si Benjamin se parece a Félix, incluso si todo indica que definitivamente es el padre... No es problema tuyo. No hay razón para que te** **involucres** **tanto en esto ¿Entiendes?"**

Isaac, que tenía la mirada fija en los autos que pasaban, dijo esto con un tono tan potente que Tony se vio obligado a responder **"Lo sé".**

**"Si te atreves a mencionar algo sobre esto..."**

**"No pasará."**

Pero si es verdad, _debería apurarse y decírselo él._

En un automóvil con un aire incómodo y pesado, sin decir una palabra más, Tony siente que su pecho está frío y vacío... Le habían obligado a guardar silencio así que ahora no tenía más remedio que morderse los labios con fuerza.


	87. 33.1

**< ¿Un niño secuestrado es tan terrible para ti?>**

**"No es un niño, todavía es un bebé... Y sí, claro que es terrible para mí ¿Por qué no lo es para ti? ¿Esperabas que fuera peor?"**

Félix se echó a reír y salió del almacén. El procesamiento del cadáver sería realizado por sus guardias así que no había nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse realmente...

_Solo quedaba deshacerse de la mosquita._

**< ¿No es natural sentir curiosidad cuándo te enteras de que tienes nietos? Oh, ¿Aún no lo sabías? Kay es mi hijo legalmente.>**

Félix dejó de caminar y chasqueó la lengua.

**"Los sonidos de la perra no me importan sino puedo escuchar la historia del perro. El padre legal llevó a su hijo con él, y tú conseguiste encontrar la manera de utilizarlo para un beneficio egoísta. Eso no es un padre, y eso tampoco te convierte en un abuelo. En todo caso, si quieres un honorífico, podemos decir que eso te vuelve mi puta."**

**< Félix, sé que eres descarado, pero será mejor que tengas cuidado con la forma en la que hablas.>**

**"¿Cómo puedo tener cuidado cuando sigues haciéndome enojar?"** Félix levantó la muñeca y comprobó la hora antes de continuar hablando... Estaba oscuro ya. El viento fresco era agradable y suave y ni siquiera podía disfrutarlo porque estaba completamente enfurecido. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuchó su voz, y los recuerdos desagradables que le deja son demasiados como para que lleguen al suelo **. "Acababa de matar al hombre que te daba información así que, me sentía muy bien y en paz conmigo mismo. Era una cosa hermosa, te lo juro... Hasta que desgraciadamente recibí tu llamada y escuché tu asquerosa voz fluyendo por mi oído. En fin, vamos a aprovechar esto ¿Te parece? Porque hay algunas cosas que quería decirte desde hace ya un buen tiempo."**

**< Vaya. Si esto es lo que Félix Felice quiere, entonces tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué es.>**

En respuesta a la charla casual de Cole, Félix descansa su cabeza en la pared y suelta todo el aliento que tiene en el pecho. Sus labios torcidos... Sin embargo, a diferencia de una sonrisa normal, la pupila azul es tan fría como una mañana nevada.

**"La llamada no será en vano. Esta es mi primera advertencia: Si lastimas a la señora Parker o a Benjamin, voy a matarte de la peor manera que te puedas imaginar. Lo haré de todas formas, pero de ti depende el tiempo que dure o las partes que corte primero"**

Además de existir ahora una abrumadora sensación de presión, fluye por todas partes una oscura y terrorífica feromona Alfa... La mano del hombre, sosteniendo el celular, tiembla hasta el punto en que incluso se escucha como cruje.

Cole estaba en silencio, porque sabía a la perfección el tipo de ánimo que debía tener Félix.

Estuvieron así durante mucho tiempo, hasta que abrió un nuevo tema de conversación. Estaba aburrido de esperar por una calma que obviamente nunca iba a llegar:

**< ¿Cuál es tu relación con Kay?>**

Cuando se lo preguntó, Félix solo se echó a reír.

**"Has estado cavando lo suficiente dentro de mi casa... ¿Aún no lo descubres?"**

**< Por favor responde a la pregunta.>**

**"No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo."**

Hubo un gemido incómodo en respuesta.

**< Y yo no pretendo permitir que un tipo como tú sea el compañero de mi hijo.>**

Cole lo escupió en un tono tan frío como el que había ocupado Félix... Él solamente inclinó la cabeza.

**"¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Cómo puedes permitirte hacer una broma en momentos tan críticos como estos?"**

**< Lamento que sonara como una broma... Deja que te lo diga un poco más directamente. Quita tus manos de Kay, o esta vez te destruiré correctamente.>**

**"Esto fue todavía más gracioso. Entonces, ¿Puedo ser honesto? Cole, no me importa que legalmente seas su padre. Eso es tan relevante para mí como saber sobre tus logros escolares o la edad a la que aprendiste a saltar la cuerda. Estoy listo para rasgar tu pene y alimentar con eso a los perros del callejón tras de mi casa ¿Qué te parece?"**

Félix, riendo a carcajadas, volvió a mirar su reloj... Cole no dijo nada esta vez, en cambio, se escuchó una respiración ligeramente áspera e intermitente.

**< No sé lo que estás pensando, pero...>**

**"Solo necesitas recordar una cosa. Benjamin es muy importante para mí. Tócalo y probarás lo cruel que puede ser un hombre."**

**<...>**

**"Voy a tenerlo conmigo otra vez, a cualquier precio".**

Una vez, ¡¡Solo tenía que verlo una jodida vez y por menos de una puta hora!! Eso es suficiente. ¡Es solamente eso lo que necesita para mostrarle sus más honestos sentimientos directamente a la cara!

**< Es asombroso. ¿Por qué estás más enojado que Kay? No es como si fuera tu hijo.>**

Ahora fue el turno de Cole para reírse así que Félix frunció el ceño... Ya era tarde, así que antes de contestar su evidente provocación, caminó en dirección a su automóvil y optó por prepararse para conducir.

Su mal humor sale por la ventana entreabierta.

**"Eso es lo que me distingue a mí de las basuras como tú."**

**< ¿Qué?>**

**"Un niño no tiene que ser mi hijo para que pueda tenerle empatía. Tiene cuatro años, y estaba muy asustado por lo que estaba pasando en su casa. Tú no vas y le ordenas a un mercenario armado que robe a un bebé"**

**< ¡Vamos! ¿De dónde viene esta gentileza tan repentina?>**

**"Solo es cuestión de ética y moral, pero es natural que no las conozcas... Y ahora no tengo ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para presentártelas."** Félix sonrió. **"Finalmente, sin embargo, hay otra cosa que necesitas entender..."**

Félix bajó la ventanilla. Mientras conduce, el viento de la autopista entra violentamente y hace que el cabello rubio brillante del hombre comience a enredarse por todos lados.

 **"Te diré la razón más importante por la que no deberías tocarlo".** Su voz puede ser difícil de escuchar, pero en realidad Félix parece muy tranquilo justo ahora. **"Benjamin es mi hijo... Y lo amo."**

**< ¿¡¡Qué mierda ...!!?>**

**"Cometiste un error. Uno terriblemente grande".**

Al mismo tiempo que habla, Félix acelera en la autopista y saca la mano para tirar el teléfono, que termina cayendo y destruyéndose en algún lugar de la oscuridad.

Félix volvió a subir la ventanilla con una mirada perdida y, solo entonces, el viento que había soplado se detuvo al igual que el tremendo ruido. El cabello que se había dispersado por su cara ahora era un completo desastre así que Félix tuvo que hacer lo mejor posible para arreglarlo.

Todavía siente los gritos de Cole en la distancia, _aunque claro que eso es imposible._

**"Y aunque no fuera mío... Me voy a casar con Isaac de todas maneras así que lo será."**


	88. 33.2

Pasa el tiempo y puede notar que la oscuridad se está volviendo cada vez más espesa...

Mientras reprimía la sensación de estar abrumado, Félix cerró los ojos e intentó que todos los pensamientos terribles comenzaran a resbalarse por la punta de sus dedos... _Hasta que la chillona y extraña voz del GPS le informó que ya había llegado a su destino._ Félix inhala otra vez y mira hacia adelante: Había dos personas conocidas, paradas frente al edificio principal que daba al aeropuerto. Contuvo el aliento y finalmente logró que el sedán se detuviera con delicadeza frente a ellos.

Cuando abre la puerta y sale, la cara del hombre que está justo frente a él se vuelve confundida en un instante. Le dolía el corazón cuando veía lo delgado y pálido que se había vuelto en menos de una semana... Pero pronto los ve, esos hermosos ojos negros difíciles y salvajes que siempre le hacen sentir encantado. Es como, si solo lo enfocaran a él. Incluso parecen felices.

**"¿Por qué estás...? ¿Por qué tú....?"**

Isaac murmuró torpemente, como si no recordara como hablar en inglés. Félix, quien naturalmente se le acercó, solo llevó la mano a su hombro.

**"Isaac, dije que te daría un avión privado, pero no mencioné nada sobre dejar que fueras solo."**

**"No, ¿Vas a ir conmigo?"**

**"Por supuesto. ¿Cómo iba a estar tranquilo si no?"**

Isaac miró a Félix de una manera complicada. Quiere decir algo, pero las palabras solamente no pueden salir... _Ese hombre es un tremendo problema._ Incluso la forma en la que mueve los labios y lo toca le parece irritante y fascinante así que le da la espalda y comienza a caminar lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permiten. Félix lo agarra entonces del brazo y le obliga a entrar al aeropuerto con él.

**"Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo ¿Por qué te estás adelantando?"**

**"¡Pero...!"**

**"Te lo dije, ¿No? Nos pertenecemos. Así que definitivamente estaré contigo sin importar lo que pase en el futuro."**

Isaac se tragó lo que estaba tratando de refutar. Mientras lo arrastraba, _no tuvo más remedio que caminar en silencio._


	89. 34

El interior del avión estaba limpio y se veía absolutamente lujoso y espacioso. Era como una pequeña oficina. Un escritorio de madera en el que había todo tipo de computadoras, tabletas electrónicas y otros equipos desconocidos para él. Hay documentos organizados alfabéticamente, un sofá enorme. Tiene un mini bar pegado a la pared y te encuentras con un dormitorio individual cuando entras por la puerta trasera. El avión privado... _Más bien era un pequeño hotel que podía volar a cualquier parte._

Isaac se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a mirar todo lo que tenía a su alrededor hasta que se quedó observando a Félix, que se había acomodado justo frente a él. Parecía bastante centrando en alguna especie de trabajo que tenía pendiente, con su computadora portátil extendida sobre la mesa. Mirando el monitor, dando un **click** cada determinado tiempo y después, tecleando oraciones relativamente cortas.

Cuando salió de la casa, pensó que era sorprendente que lo estuviera enviando solo. Aunque estaba completamente agradecido de que le diera un avión privado sin preguntarle nada al respecto, hubo bastantes veces en las que quería decir: **"¿Te sientes bien? ¿De verdad estás enviándome, así como si nada?".** Así que, al verlo bajar del automóvil... Se sintió tan terriblemente aliviado que todo su cuerpo se relajó de una manera considerable. ¡Y eso era ridículo! ¡Tenía ganas de golpearse en la cabeza solo de recordarlo!

Isaac, que se había rendido de pensar, enterró la espalda en el sofá y cerró los ojos un momento... Ah, no tenía idea de lo cómodo que podía ser un buen cojín. Incluso tuvo la ilusión de ser absorbido y arrullado.

**"Ya que vamos a estar viajando por alrededor de cinco horas, estaría bien si** **intentaras** **dormir un poco mientras tanto."**

Félix, que notó rápidamente que la energía que había guardado estaba saliendo de su cuerpo, murmuró esto sin levantar ni un instante los ojos del monitor...

El destino era Carolina del Norte, en el Este de dónde se encontraban ahora. La base de los JSOC de Cole estaba montada en Fort Bragg, Carolina... Así que tenía razón, era bastante tiempo. Y sería bueno dormir porque podría ayudarlo a controlar su condición física y también mantendría su energía en lo más alto. _El problema es que no es nada fácil._ Tal vez sea porque está demasiado ansioso o triste o molesto, o preocupado o todo lo anterior... Pero solo cierra los ojos y no logra que algo pase más allá de eso.

La carita de Benjamín siempre aparece allí, llorando. Los gritos de su madre le llegan de todas direcciones.

**"Bebe esto entonces..."**

Los ojos de Isaac se abren de golpe... Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo o cuándo lo había traído.

**"Gracias."**

Isaac miró el vaso con hielo y licor e inmediatamente después tomó un sorbo que se sintió bastante frío. Lo pasó por toda su boca y luego intentó que se deslizara por su garganta de la manera más lenta posible. Sí, eso puede ser de mucha ayuda cuando quieres curar un ardor que no se quita.

**"Deberías comer algo también. ¿Está bien? Yo lo haré contigo si así te sientes más animado."**

Félix, que cuidaba de Isaac como si fuera una hierba seca y crujiente, le indicó a Tony que trajera algo de comer de inmediato.

Había olvidado que llevaba días sin hacerlo. Antes de regresar a San Diego, comió en un pequeño pueblo en la frontera, entre California y Arizona. ¿Eso ya tiene una semana o algo así? En realidad, ahora ni siquiera puede sentir hambre. No siente hambre, o sueño... Ni siquiera ganas de hablar. Era como, _si todas las cosas dentro de él hubieran muerto._

Con una cara extraña, Isaac apartó la vista y miró por la pequeña ventanilla. Había un cielo nocturno, extendiéndose completamente fuera del cristal. Es negro, todo negro. Era como un vasto mar abandonado... El mar es un espejo del cielo. El mar no tiene color, siempre se trata del cielo pintando todo lo que tiene abajo. Y, si se mira el tiempo necesario, te das cuenta de que no hay nada. No hay luz, ni el reflejo de la luna, o de las estrellas... Y pronto incluso deja de haber sonido.

Tan pronto como recordó eso, surgió una extraña sensación en Isaac que rápidamente le obligó a extender la mano para cerrar la ventana. Es tan terrible, como el cuerpo se empeña en recordar cada pequeña cosa solamente por la idea de un color... _La oscuridad le daba miedo._

**"Isaac, ¿qué pasa, cariño? ¿Te sientes mal?"**

Félix, que juntó un poco más la cara con la suya, preguntó mientras barría el sudor frío de su frente con las yemas de los dedos. Isaac estaba temblando, así que la pupila azul del hombre pareció ponerse un poco oscura.

Era muy hermoso de todas maneras, ojos azules que parecían todo lo contrario a lo que le temía.

**"... Un día, crucé el mar solo."**

Esa fue la primera información importante de una historia que no le había logrado contar.

**"¿Solo?"**

**"Monté un bote de goma a través del mar."**

Félix frunció el ceño.

**"Pudiste morir."**

Isaac se rió amargamente y asintió.

 **"Y desde entonces, he tenido mucho miedo a la oscuridad y al mar. Es tan severo que hay días que siento que no puedo soportarlo. Y, cada vez que viene a mi mente... Incluso creo que podría morir."** Isaac, con una mirada a la ventana cerrada, movió su dedo para hacer que la cortina volviera a subirse. **"Pero sé que es tonto y, que debo superarlo rápidamente..."**

**"No es tonto... Si te sientas mal, deja la ventana cerrada hasta que amanezca. Incluso puedo hacer que las luces sean más brillantes si quieres."**

La voz de Félix era fuerte, pero su sugerencia fue muy amable. La cabeza de Isaac dice que **no**.

**"Esto es suficiente... ¿Sabes? Cuando mi hijo estaba cerca, nunca tuve miedo de nada. Por oscuro que estuviera todo, si Benjamín estaba en mis brazos,** **sosteniéndome** **... No había espacio para tener temor."**

**"Lo entiendo..."**

**"Era asombroso... Tal vez se debía a la idea de que tenía que protegerlo o, quizá solo fue el hecho de que Benjamín estaba allí. Sonriendo con mucha fuerza. Eso siempre... Me hacía sentir mejor."**

Era un niño que cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos. Un bebé dorado que olía a talco perfumado y a leche. Si enterraba la nariz en su cabello, olvidaba todas las situaciones de mareo y sonreía. _Sonreía de verdad._ Era lindo y completamente suyo, así que siempre pensaba y actuaba pensando primero en lo que era mejor para él. Se convirtió en todo su mundo así que... La vida sin Benjamín...

_Ni siquiera podía imaginar una vida sin Benjamín._

En el pasado, cuando supo por primera vez sobre su embarazo, estaba tan angustiado que pensó mil veces sobre la idea de abortar y luego, sobre tenerlo, pero dárselo a personas que supieran exactamente lo que se tenía que hacer para hacerlo feliz... Sin embargo, desde el momento en que lo dio a luz y lo sostuvo contra su pecho, tuvo pensamientos y sentimientos totalmente diferentes a los primeros. Nunca se arrepintió de tenerlo y luego, pensó que tal vez era un regalo. _Que las cosas debieron ser así desde el principio..._ Estaba convencido de que, si no hubiese completado el embarazo, entonces hubiera vivido una vida que no sería diferente de cuando estaba solo en medio del oscuro mar. Seguramente se hubiera muerto, porque Benjamín era la única luz que iluminaba su vida.

¿Qué va a pasar si… nunca puede tenerlo con él de nuevo? ¿Y si algo sale mal y no logra lo que está planeando...?

Solo por imaginar que Benjamín iba a desaparecer de su lado, las manos de Isaac se balancearon debido a los escalofríos y tuvo que frotar sus brazos para quitar la piel que ya se le había vuelto de gallina... No, eso no va a suceder. _No va a perder a su hijo_ , solo no puede.

Isaac se rascó la cabeza con fuerza, y luego levantó la vista. En un momento, sus ojos se enredaron con los de Félix. Azul Prusia...

 **"Después de que Cole te traicionó... ¿Cuándo fue que te hiciste padre? ¿Justo después? ¿De quién? ¿Una mujer?... ¿Un hombre?"** Sin volver su mirada, Félix soltó un suspiro inmenso. **"Sin ningún registro de matrimonio o compromiso, solo trabajando..."**

Solo entonces Isaac respiró brevemente. _Tal vez Félix sabía más sobre él de lo que aparentaba._

**"¿Cuánto sabes de mí? Di la verdad."**

Isaac lo miró de un modo ansioso, reduciendo la distancia mientras preguntaba bruscamente en busca de una respuesta que lo convenciera. Félix se encogió de hombros. ¿Debería decir que sabía lo suficiente? Su otra identidad era Capitán de la armada, Casey Patricks, de los DevGru. Sabía que era familia adoptiva de Cole, con un padre muerto, asesinado. Y, hace cuatro años... En la isla del Sur...

**"¿Qué podría saber yo si no me lo cuentas tú? Nos conocemos, según tu historia... Pero en estos negocios todos lo hacemos, por algunos segundos al menos."**

Isaac apretó el puño. Se movió en su asiento y lo miró.

**"¿Eso es todo?"**

**"Sí."**

No parecía haber mentira en la forma en la que respondió así que Isaac solo suspiró de nuevo... Félix podía descubrir incluso la verdad oculta más profunda, si tuviera un poco más de determinación en ello.

Sus músculos estaban tensos y escuchaba el sonido constante de los golpes en su cabeza. Su corazón está latiendo muy, muy rápido... Isaac, hundiéndose en el sillón, se lamió los labios que ya sentía completamente secos.

**"Entonces deberías hacérmelo saber, ¿No crees?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Acerca de lo que sucedió hace cuatro años."**

**"¿Ah...?"**

**"¡Cualquier cosa, por Dios! Solo quiero ser un hombre más culto."**

Afortunadamente, Félix respondió arrogantemente. Sin pedir por algo en concreto. Isaac recordó entonces algunas cosas por las que podría sentir curiosidad. Después de todo, desde hace mucho tiempo, Cole y Félix tenían una relación difícil en la que habían intentado matarse entre ellos. El traficante de armas Félix y el comandante de la Armada Cole, era una historia conocida.

**"Cole también tiene un negocio de armas ilegales... Era algo inimaginable para mí, hace 4 años. Antes de ser arrojado lejos de él."**

**"Bien."**

**"Se metió hasta el fondo en demasiadas acciones ilegales. Pero aquellos que no tenían ni idea de que el tráfico de armas se relacionaba directamente con un oficial naval, pensaban que eran productos de tu empresa y te culpaban por ello... Así se escondía."**

Tan pronto como cuenta la historia de Cole, Félix se pone a sonreír. Bueno, suponía que esto era mejor a no tener nada de su parte.

**"No fue eso simplemente... Cole no solo vende armas, sino que también recibe sobornos de varias compañías militares. No fueron solo uno o dos oficiales involucrados sino cientos y cientos. Incluso decoró su arsenal como una base del FBI y de la CIA y puso una fuerza especial a custodiarlo."**

**"Bueno... Sé de eso mejor de lo que piensas, cariño. Porque en un inicio yo lo ayudé a lograrlo."**


	90. 34.1

Después de un tiempo, el hielo de la taza que Félix le había dicho que bebiera terminó por derretirse. Isaac no podía soportar la sensación de ardor en la garganta, así que tomó un pequeño sorbo para intentar suavizarlo.

**"¿Quieres preguntarme algo al respecto?"**

Pero Isaac ciertamente no sabía que decir.

**"Es muy confuso... ¿Realmente trabajabas con Cole traficando armas? ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Un día se dieron cuenta de que la relación no iba a funcionar y decidieron ver quién se mataba primero?"**

Félix suspiró y cerró la computadora.

**"En primer lugar, siempre le he vendido armas a países importantes y a personas que parecen tener mejores influencias que yo... Pero ya ves, los impuestos eran demasiado altos y en ocasiones intentaban pasarse de listos conmigo."**

Félix, que acomodó la barbilla en su mano, habló sin tantos rodeos... Era una pequeña cajita de sorpresas, desde siempre. Pero Isaac de todos modos no pudo evitar sorprenderse por eso.

El Alfa levantó la mano para evitar que lo interrumpiera.

**"Isaac, básicamente soy un hombre de negocios. Puedes incluso decir que soy un simple comerciante, alguien que hace del dinero su mayor objetivo. Él, me dijo que iba a ayudarme a pasar mis armas por los lugares que eran bastante conflictivos para mí. Sin impuestos, en un acceso restringido. Pero luego, como ya te imaginarás, descubrí que vendía las cosas como suyas. Les aumentaba el precio y se quedaba con lo que sobraba. A veces con más. Incluso después de que rompimos el trato, un hombre mío encontró que Cole había logrado llevarse varios cargamentos para continuar con el negocio por un buen rato."**

**"Ya."**

**"Sin embargo, cuando el hombre que lo atrapó estaba a punto de matarlo, Cole pidió hacer contacto directo conmigo... Y se hizo. Negoció."**

Félix logró que su voz se hiciera muy pequeña así que Isaac levantó los ojos que ya tenía ligeramente fruncidos. Abrió la boca:

**"¿Cole de verdad negoció contigo?"**

**"Sí, dijo que estaba intentando hacer que se incrementara el valor de las armas que yo vendía. Fue algo como:** _**"Incluso aumenté la taza de entrega, deberías estar agradecido y unirte a mí"** _ **, y yo pensé: ¿Te tiraron de chiquito o qué te pasa? ¿Estás realmente tratando de ganar dinero con las cosas de otra persona? ¡¡¿Y con alguien a quién traicionaste en primer lugar?!!?"**

**"... Cielos."**

**"Exacto."** Félix golpeó el reposabrazos del sofá como si estuviera pensando en algo peligroso. **"No caigo en el mismo error dos veces. Prefiero hacerlo yo mismo, arreglar lo que puedo arreglar y aprender de lo que no. Él es una rata... Y las ratas solo saben perseguir a las personas que tienen el queso. Viene a mi cada que tiene la oportunidad y trata de apoderarse de algún arsenal porque yo no quiero dárselo. Les dice a todos que es por mí, porque soy peligroso, o inmoral, o porque lo que hago atenta contra el bienestar de todo el mundo. ¡Siempre aparece mi cara en su tablero de tareas, pero yo no le importo! Son, solo son las armas."**

**"Después de todo..."**

Isaac murmuró sin darse cuenta. Ciertamente, aquella vez en la isla todos los miembros del equipo fueron eliminados solamente porque deseaba un arsenal. No lo sabía... Pero era una realidad y fue la tripulación la que tuvo que morir para darle gusto. Al inicio, durante cuatro años, simplemente había pensado que quería deshacerse de él porque eso era infinitamente más fácil que lidiar con todo lo que se le vendría si no. Pero ahora, cuanto más lo pensaba, más difícil se volvía el escenario dentro de su cabeza. Quería molestarse y llorar por lo que pasó con sus hombres, con la isla y con el estúpido barco de goma en el que tuvo que marcharse... Pero no ocurría nada. _Tal vez ya ni siquiera había energía para estar enojado._

**"Debido a que tenía mucha ira en ese momento, respondí radicalmente sin escuchar a mi cabeza. Lo siento mucho."**

Félix habló en un tono bastante relajado, pero Isaac parecía infinitamente sorprendido. Nunca imaginó que Félix se disculparía por lo que sucedió en la isla... Pero lo estaba haciendo, y era algo sorprendente. Las pupilas azul oscuro no temblaban, ni un poco. Estaba tan nervioso que la sensación de que su garganta estaba ardiendo de repente se despertó, así que tomó el vaso de alcohol que estaba casi cubierto de agua y se lo llevó a los labios.

 **"Esa era tu historia, ¿Verdad? La que querías contar... Las fuerzas especiales que Cole envió por mí, eran tuyas. No tenía idea. No. ¿Quién hubiese sabido que esta relación conti** **go empezaría así en primer lugar?"** Como si estuviera enojado o ansioso, Félix esparció nerviosamente su cabello brillante hacía adelante cuando tomó una copa de whisky y se la bebió de un solo golpe. Lanzó el vaso vacío contra la mesita y volvió a hablar. **"Sé, que fuiste el único sobreviviente que quedó. Lo siento mucho. En serio."**

Félix dijo esto amargamente, mientras se limpiaba la boca con la palma de la mano.

**"No fue tu culpa, fue una guerra."**

Más bien, era la guerra en la que moriría si su oponente no lo hacía primera... Fue una guerra en la que perdieron todos.

Y, el mayor problema que se había presentado era el hecho de que abandonó a su equipo. El propio líder, los dejó morir. _¿Cómo se cura un remordimiento tan grande como ese?_

**"Todo fue por mi causa... Así que aceptaré cualquier resentimiento que me tengas."**


	91. 35

Félix se mordió los labios, tenía una expresión difícil de explicar... En el pasado, el que ni siquiera podía comprender completamente, Isaac estaba tan entrelazado a una terrible mala suerte que ahora parecía natural para él pedir disculpas y sentir dolor.

**"¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Que un empleado de una floristería común estaría envuelto en una situación de persecución tan complicada. Pensé que era una situación insignificante, pero resultó que tenía entre mis manos a un ex oficial de la Marina que además era perseguido por el mismísimo Cole Patricks** **. ¡Y para variar, también fue a la guerra conmigo!"**

**"Lo siento. Lo escondí porque..."**

**"Porque** **solo se podía hacer eso, esconderse."**

Cómo él había dicho, su relación pasada nunca fue del todo buena. No tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Félix y tampoco sabía cómo volver algo así de inestable en una relación recíproca en la que pudieran confiar el uno en el otro... Aún a través de tantas cosas malas. Lo había estado buscando, pero nunca imaginó que funcionaría de verdad hasta que lo vio entrar en su tienda. ¿Es acaso... _Esto_ _lo que significa DESTINO_?

Isaac se frotó las mejillas con una mano. La sombra que cubría su cara se estaba volviendo considerablemente más gruesa.

**"Yo no puedo olvidar que mi objetivo era matarte, así que seguramente tú..."**

**"No importa, ya no podemos hacer nada por el pasado. Incluso ahora, que nos confesamos y nos dijimos la verdad...** **_Mis sentimientos por ti siguen siendo exactamente los mismos que cuándo te dije que te amaba_ ** **."**

**"..."**

**"Y te aseguro que los resultados habrían sido iguales aún si repitiera la historia una y otra vez... Ya que se trata de ti, mi destino era caer de rodillas."**

Con una pupila completamente brillante, Félix, que sostenía la barbilla de Isaac, susurró una confesión extraña con una voz que sonaba tan dulce como lo eran sus palabras... Isaac solo puede mirarlo atentamente, pero parece tan sorprendido que las palabras solo no pueden salir aún y cuando tiene la boca toda abierta.

De alguna manera, la mirada del hombre comienza a recordarle a la de un perro. Un perro grande, como un husky que mira los ojos de su dueño esperando por algo que demuestre su aprobación. Y gracias al absurdo pensamiento que llega a su mente, Isaac no puede notar que comienza a dibujar una tenue línea sobre sus labios.

Hubiera sido lo mismo también para él. Sin importar cuál hubiese sido su pasado o su historia o sus circunstancias... _Definitivamente sería arrastrado por ese hombre arrogante hasta el final de los tiempos._

**"... Creo que tienes razón. El resultado final no iba a cambiar de todas maneras."**

Isaac asintió con la cabeza. Ahora parecía que la carga que llevaba sobre los hombros se había vuelto incluso un poquito más ligera.

**"Y tan pronto como recuperes a Benjamín, cumpliremos con todos los contratos que tenemos pendientes. Todavía no olvido el incumplimiento que hiciste aquella última vez, así que espero que recuerdes que tienes que pagar con intereses."**

Félix lanzó un montón de palabras extrañas antes de que Isaac tuviera el tiempo de responderlas... Y, al mismo tiempo, Tony, que había escuchado suficiente de su conversación, intentaba intervenir silenciosamente para dejarles una pequeña bandeja repleta de comida justo en el medio.

**"Tal vez me equivoqué...** **_La perra Omega debe haber muerto ya_ ** **."**

En lugar de concentrarse en el pan o en la sopa, Félix volvió la cabeza a la ventanilla como si estuviera intentando despejarse un poco la cabeza. Por un momento, parecía que su mirada estaba completamente enredada en el aire de afuera así que Isaac tragó saliva haciendo bastante ruido con su garganta. Un fuerte escalofrío se extendió.

**"Tú... ¿Quieres que te diga sobre...?"**

**"No. Ya pasó. Hablar sobre eso fue un error."**

Pronto se dedicó a estrecharle la mano, como si nada de lo que hubiera dicho antes hubiese pasado realmente.

Lo que le recordó a Isaac que debía apartar los ojos de Félix, fue la mesa llena del olor de la comida. Ese olor fuerte que irritaba la punta de su nariz y le hacía sentir más asco que hambre.

Bueno... Era claro que tenía que confesarle también esa parte, porque no parecía querer darse cuenta solo. _¡¿Y cómo iba a hacer eso exactamente?!_ Su corazón estaba corriendo de ansiedad solo de pensarlo.


	92. 35.1

Félix todavía no ha regresado, y eso que ya pasó demasiado tiempo. Mientras tanto, a Isaac la sirvieron un cuenco de sopa y también unos pocos espárragos con verduras. Luego, Tony, le pasó un vaso de agua simple y un pastel de carne. Era carne picada mezclada con verduras y pan, sazonada y a la parrilla. La textura era suave, pero supuso que cortarlo en trozos pequeños sería muy exagerado. De hecho, aunque no lo hiciera, ni siquiera podía probar la comida sin sentir que vomitaría todo sobre la mesa. Estuvo metiendo la comida a su boca por la fuerza. Por necesidad, _no porque tuviera hambre._

Así que, mientras estaba masticando mecánicamente, Félix llegó y se sentó en silencio en frente suyo... Los pensamientos de Isaac se dispersaron de inmediato y se encontró elevando la mirada para ver si todo estaba bien con él. La sopa ya se había enfriado para ese momento.

**"¿Te duchaste?"**

**"Sí."**

Pensó que solo iba a ir al baño, pero el cabello de Félix estaba todo mojado y la ropa que llevaba era diferente. Su bonita cara se ve fresca y relajada. Pero, ¿Qué hay del hombro lesionado? En realidad, estaba sentado muy casualmente. Cómo si fuera rumbo a casa a una fiesta de té.

**"Tenía mucha tensión acumulada, porque no puedo soportar cuando sonríes tan hermosamente."**

Quitó la sopa fría del camino y luego, Félix inmediatamente levantó un tenedor y comenzó a partir el pastel de carne. Isaac detuvo la mano que también estaba muy entretenida con el pastel.

**"... ¿Te** **masturbaste** **?"**

Cuando se lo preguntó de manera directa, el hombre levantó los ojos azul oscuro que todavía se veían algo febriles.

**"Sí. Es la primera vez que he estado en abstinencia durante tanto tiempo... Y también es la primera vez que no he dormido con alguien para calmar mi celo."**

**"Pudiste pedirme que te ayudara. Es decir, igual te lo debo."**

Félix gruñe y toma una enorme rebanada de pastel de carne con el tenedor... En realidad, Isaac había notado que su semblante se tornaba considerablemente más oscuro con la simple mención.

**"Por supuesto que no, porque estás hablando desde la tristeza. Me negaría incluso si no tuvieras una cara tan terrible y no se sintiera como si fueras a morir justo ahora si te toco mal."**

**"Oh..."**

Y comenzó a masticar la carne, sin decir otra cosa ni atravesarse a mirarlo un poco más. Félix levantó los ojos cómo si estuviera esperando que hiciera un movimiento o que simplemente se burlara de él... _Pero eso fue todo._ La actitud indiferente de Isaac es algo que no puede evitarse después de todo.

Tras un largo suspiro, el pastel de carne también se introduce en su propia boca.

**"Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?"**

**"No hay tal cosa como un plan."**

La mitad de la comida todavía estaba esparcida por el plato, pero Isaac respondió, bajando el tenedor para dejarlo abandonado. _La pupila azul oscuro de Félix se ha transformado bruscamente en una cuchilla._

**"¿No?"**

**"Haré lo que Cole me pidió... Primero que nada, le voy a dar los documentos que quiere."**

**"Los documentos. ¿Justo ahora decidiste volverte un hombre pacífico?"**

Una de las cejas de Félix se levanta. Lo de los documentos sonaba tan ridículo que ciertamente esperaba que fuera una broma.

**"No hay nada que pueda hacer mientras tenga como rehenes a las personas que amo... Así que el plan es, que si puedes hacer que Benjamín y mi madre puedan regresar sanos y salvos a San Diego mientras yo me ocupo de él.... Entonces haré cualquier cosa que me pidas cuando nos reunamos de nuevo."**

**"¿Lo qué sea? Incluso si pido alguna cosa ridícula como... ¿Qué bailes desnudo encima de mi mesa mientras te pongo crema pastelera en el pene?"**

**"Supongo que es inevitable."**

La actitud de Isaac sigue indiferente. No muestra expresiones, ni sentimientos... Así que Félix vuelve a ponerse bastante serio.

**"Ese es un plan que no me gusta."**

Isaac lo miró y tomó el vaso de agua para humedecerse la boca. Incluso si fingía que no, era inevitable estar nervioso al hablar con él.

**"Te lo dije porque preguntaste, no para que me dieras una opinión."**

Realmente no tiene más remedio que atrapar a ese hombre, solo. Además, ¿Qué importa lo que haga con él? Si Benjamín y su madre escapan de manera segura y logran salir bien librados de Cole, entonces podrá actuar sin miedo y finalmente vivirá en paz con su familia. _Suena bastante aceptable para su gusto._

Isaac tragó saliva otra vez y luego, levantó la bolsa que había dejado a su lado.

**"Estos son los documentos que Cole me pidió. Es la razón por la que secuestró a Benjamín y a mi madre."**

Isaac, bajó la mirada y sacó unas hojas amarillentas de la bolsa de papel. La mirada de Félix se volvió desagradable.

**"¿Qué es eso? ¿Están documentadas las debilidades de Cole? ¿Qué es tan importante como para que actúe con tanto miedo?"**

**"Es evidencia, de todas las veces que actuó como un capitán corrupto. Los chantajes a los funcionarios de su compañía, con nombre y testimonios. Pruebas médicas, listas de contrabando y también hay una lista de oficiales relacionados... Hay un documento de defunción firmado por mi mismo."**

Después de que terminó la explicación de Isaac, hubo un silencio a su alrededor. Uno tremendo. Lo que rompió el aura sofocante a su alrededor fue Félix diciendo: **"Joder. Joder"**. Con una expresión tan compleja que era ilegible.

**"Si algo va mal conmigo, por favor dale a Steve una copia de los papeles. Es este otro folder."**

**"¿Steve? ¿Quién es ese?"**

Una de sus cejas se alzó otra vez.

**"Era el mejor amigo de mi padre y mi benefactor. También es como si fuera mi padre así que no lo hagas sentir incómodo. Fue un ex agente de la CIA y actualmente trabaja en NCIS. También es el Director Adjunto del Equipo de Investigación."**

**"Ahora veo que también tienes algunas conexiones bastante buenas. ¿Verdad?"**

Félix sonrió, pero parecía honestamente sorprendido.

 **"Fue hace mucho tiempo, así que mentiría si dijera que todo está bien conmigo**. **"** Luego murmuró, extendiendo la abertura de la bolsa de papel con los dedos: **"Si pasa algo... ¿Vendrías a buscarme también a mí, no es cierto?"**

Isaac volvió a levantar los ojos para mirarlo, Félix tenía una sonrisa fascinante cuando contestó:

**"... Siempre."**

Isaac tragó para aliviar un ardor que nunca desapareció.

**"De eso estoy hablando. No lo hagas... Incluso si todo se ve mal, te pido que veas primero por el bienestar de Benjamín y de mi madre."**

**"Isaac..."**

**"Siempre dijiste que había condiciones, ¿Verdad? Tengo una ahora."**

Félix trató de quejarse, pero Isaac levantó la mano y lo bloqueó. Ahora era el momento de presentar el contrato final.

**"Si traes a Benjamín y a mi madre de vuelta, a salvo y los sacas completamente de esto... Seré tuyo."**

**"¿Qué?"**

Los ojos de Félix se entrecerraron. La voz plana de Isaac fluyó sin ningún problema.

**"Yo me volveré tu perro guardián."**


	93. 35.2

Cole no podía ocultar su tremendo enojo. Todavía parecía ser capaz de escuchar a Félix en su oído, gritando y diciendo que Benjamín era su hijo.

Simplemente, al inicio descartó la idea por completo y pensó que lo había dicho como parte de algún tipo de plan ridículo contra él... Pero el niño de cuatro años que habían traído los mercenarios, provocó que se congelara terriblemente en su asiento. Era un bebé que había sacado todos y cada uno de los rasgos de Félix. Un rubio deslumbrante, piel blanca, ojos azules. Los mismos labios, la misma nariz. Estaba llorando, con los párpados completamente hinchados. Incluso lo hacía, aunque estaba en los brazos de Jessica Parker... Gritaba: **"Papi. Quiero a mi papi"**

La cara de Cole, mirando al niño que llamaba a su papá, se volvió feroz en un instante. Su puño cerrado, el cuerpo tembloroso. Tenía... _Tantas ganas de matarlo_. Sostenerlo y enterrarle una bala justo en medio de la frente para que dejara de llorar.

Cole, con una mano en la boca y una respiración considerablemente agitada, caminó por toda la habitación mientras pensaba en las diferentes maneras en que podía darle un final... Apenas podía calmarse. _¿Y cómo podría hacerlo alguna vez?_ No era solamente un niño. ¡Era un niño de Félix! Una cosa asquerosa, un patético error.

Era un sentimiento oscuro, definitivamente.

**"... Maldita sea."**

Así que eso fue lo que pasó. Isaac, que se había estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo sin revelar ni siquiera uno solo de sus cabellos, estaba asociado con Félix. _Y más íntimamente de lo que llegó a pensar..._ Ya se lo habían dicho, que los habían visto juntos, que los habían encontrado juntos. Pero esto de tener a su bebé...

Era difícil mantener la razón. Era difícil, no pensar en eso sin sentir un tremendo asco. Es decir, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a revolcarse con la persona a la que le ordenó matar? No puede entenderlo, simplemente... No puede.

Cole pidió hablar de inmediato con Jessica Parker.

**"Señorita Parker, si usted y el niño siguen tranquilamente mis palabras, entonces los devolveré de una manera segura a su casa."**

Sentado en una silla de metal, Cole trató de mostrarle una sonrisa brillante a la mujer que estaba del otro lado de la mesa... Ella, con el niño entre sus brazos, levanta la mirada.

**"Golpearon... A mi nieto... Solo tiene cuatro años, por Dios. ¡Pudieron golpearme a mí en lugar de meterse con un bebé!"**

**"Um... Sería mejor bajar la voz. Estoy harto de tanto ruido. Y un dolor de cabeza no va a ayudarnos en nada ni a usted ni a mí."**

Cole asustó a la mujer cuando se levantó y aparentó acercarse a ella... No es su nieto, es hijo de Félix. No es un bebé, _es una masa que simplemente no debería estar respirando_. Afortunadamente, Jessica Parker rápidamente se mordió los labios, cerró la boca y se volvió más pequeña en el asiento para protegerlo a él. Cole finalmente redujo su ira y se encogió de hombros.

**"Solo tiene que responder unas preguntas para mí... Y si lo hace mal, entonces voy a poner al niño en otro lugar. Muy, muy lejos de usted. Y ya sabe, hay tantos lugares solitarios aquí. Tengo cuartos en dónde ni siquiera va a escuchar su llanto, pero, oh... Le aseguro que va a llorar hasta destruirse la garganta."**

**"..."**

**"De acuerdo. En primer lugar… ¿Es usted la madre de Isaac?"**

Jessica asintió lentamente mientras miraba sus pupilas amenazantes, las que se mezclaban a la perfección con el tono de su voz... No importa lo que haga, la única forma de evitar que el niño sea enviado a un confinamiento solitario es sostenerlo en sus brazos tan fuerte como pueda, escucharlo y hablar.

**"Entonces. ¿De quién es ese niño? ¿Es de Isaac?"**

**"Sí."**

La firme respuesta de Jessica Parker fue suficiente para quitarle todas las dudas que pudo haber tenido. Observó la espalda del niño, su cabello amarillo... Jessica notó lo que estaba haciendo, así que lo abrazó fuerte y lo ocultó un poquito más entre su ropa.

**"¿Y qué hay de Félix? ¿Es Félix Felice el padre del niño?"**

**"No. Solamente es un amigo de mi hijo... Lo conocí por primera vez, hace unas semanas."**

**"¿No le contó nada sobre él antes?"**

**"No."**

Cole, que estuvo mirando la espalda de Benjamín durante mucho tiempo, se pasó la lengua por los dientes y luego dijo que **estaba bien.**

Jessica Parker daba la impresión de ser una mujer ordinaria que vivía en un lugar ordinario sin saber a ciencia cierta quién era su hijo o a qué se dedicaba su ex esposo. Bueno, no era del todo extraño... Issac era famoso por ser muy callado.

**"Te traeré comida más tarde, así que estaría bien si tratara de descansar mientras tanto. Como dije, no tengo intención alguna de lastimarte."**

Cole, hablando en un tono más tranquilo, se levantó de la silla y comenzó una marcha única e imperturbable hacía la esquina del salón. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su andar, su cabeza y los pensamientos que cruzaban su cabeza, eran extremadamente complicados. Se detuvo... Félix había dicho que lo haría pagar por tocar a su hijo: _"Voy a tenerlo conmigo otra vez. Te mostraré lo cruel que puede ser un hombre."_

Isaac, con el niño de Félix...

El hijo de Isaac...

Un niño que siempre existió...

Sintió que le faltaba algo. Una respuesta invisible que no podía encontrar... Caminando pensativamente con la punta de la barbilla oculta entre sus dedos, Cole se paró frente a la ventana de vidrio que dividía los cuartos y luego volteó, y miró otra vez al niño que Jessica Parker estaba consolando: Rubio deslumbrante, ojos azules, rasgos definidos, un olor fuerte... Y si se parece tanto al papá, entonces el niño definitivamente es un Alfa. Un Beta dominante puede embarazarse de un Alfa.... Pero un Beta y un Alfa no pueden traer al mundo a otro Alfa.

Y si el niño es un Alfa...

**"... Isaac es un Omega."**

Jessica Parker abrió los ojos al murmullo de Cole, que estaba parado en el medio como si se sintiera realmente fascinado con su más reciente descubrimiento. Fue un momento, pero cuando se enfrentó a su pupila y notó que estaba temblando de ansiedad, se convenció tanto de su teoría que se atrevió a abrir la boca.

**"Fue un Omega todo el tiempo. Al igual que su padre... Me engañó, y yo fui tan estúpido como para caer. ¡Ah! ¡Dios mío!"**

Un débil lamento fluyó hacia el techo y luego, se detuvo en forma de gruñido por su garganta... _Keith Benjamín Lee_ era un Omega así que Kay también era uno... Pero, ¿Cuándo y cómo se convirtió en Omega? A fines de la adolescencia, partió hacia la pensión de la Academia Naval y... Nunca notó un olor en él o alguna señal que lo dejara al descubierto. ¿Cuándo se expresó como omega? Se enteró de algunos rumores sobre un embarazo, pero pasaron tan rápido que pensó que no era nada. Y si era real, por ser un Beta entonces lo había perdido tan rápido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.   
Es que... Él era el mejor en el campo de batalla. El más fuerte, el más capacitado. La mayoría de los Omegas tienen menos resistencia y físico que los Beta, por lo que son voluntarios para el ejército, pero nunca avanzan a más que eso. Además, ya que tienen un ciclo de calor frecuente, su desempeño suele ser tan pobre que ni siquiera vale la pena fijarse en ellos.

Isaac siempre fue... _Una enorme y hermosa llamarada._

**"Dios..."**

Cole no pudo soportar la extraña emoción que se estaba extendiendo en su interior. Pensó que su cachorro era un pobre Beta y ahora, que sea un Omega y mejor aún, **EL** **OMEGA** **DE** **FÉLIX** **...** Era mil veces más interesante de lo que había alcanzado a prever.

Seguro ambos venían para acá. Ahora mismo.

Miró a Jessica y al niño una última vez y luego, rápidamente abrió la puerta y salió... Con una mueca extrañamente retorcida que crecía en su rostro mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

**"Kay, ya casi puedo sentirte."**

Cole, con los ojos relucientes, se rio tanto que comenzó a parecer un sonido triste.


	94. 36

Cuando Isaac abrió los ojos, eran las 6 de la mañana en la hora del Este.

Después de comer un poco de pastel de carne, simplemente se fue al baño para darse una ducha de agua helada. Curó cada una de sus heridas, se vistió, y luego fue a sentarse en el asiento de siempre... Inmediatamente después tuvo muchísimo sueño, así que los pequeños y rígidos ojos de Isaac se cerraron y permanecieron así por un buen tiempo.

Ahora se estaba frotando los párpados. El interior del avión se había quedado en silencio, y solo se escuchaba el sonido ahogado del motor. Las luces estaban en una tonalidad tenue, habían colocado su asiento todo para atrás y, además, lo habían cubierto con una manta de lana... Félix estaba frente a él, sentado, pero con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos cerrados. Su corazón se siente pesado cuando lo ve dormir allí, tan incómodo. Había una habitación al lado, con una cama que podía haber ocupado... No había deseado dejarlo solo, posiblemente. Y cómo resultado iba a despertar sintiéndose adolorido y sin poder mover bien la cabeza.

Isaac se sentó en silencio, mirando su rostro con forma de escultura. Esperando que, si seguía así el tiempo suficiente, él abriría los ojos y le miraría para decir alguna de sus frases ridículas... Pronto, sin embargo, el avión privado se sacudió ligeramente y comenzó a prepararse para aterrizar. Estaban a punto de llegar al aeropuerto Charlotte, así que levantó la cortina y miró atentamente por la ventanilla una última vez. El cielo negro, que había causado su miedo durante gran parte del viaje, de repente se estaba volviendo azul claro. Había una luz brillante, preparada para expulsar toda la oscuridad del ébano.  
Isaac levantó la vista y recordó a Benjamín, quién se convirtió en la luz de su vida. _¿Qué está haciendo ahora? ¿Lograría dormir? ¿Le darían de comer? ¿Estará llorando?_ Cuanto más pensaba, más dolor tenía dentro del pecho y más insoportable se sentía el respirar. Isaac levantó la mano y se cubrió los ojos. El niño gritaba en voz alta incluso cuando intentaba no pensar en eso.

Entonces la altitud del avión cae bruscamente y se produce la sensación de hormigueo en sus oídos. Con ansiedad, Isaac respiró hondo debido a la sensación y lentamente volvió a elevar la mirada. Su pupila oscura se refleja en una ventana que ahora parece inclinada. Como siempre, no hay ni siquiera una gota de emoción.

**"Te encontraré pronto mi amor. Y te abrazaré con fuerza... No llores, espera por mí un minuto más."**

Susurrando como para alcanzar a Benjamín en la distancia o tal vez como una promesa para sí mismo, Isaac apretó su puño tan fuerte como le fue posible.


	95. 36.1

Cuando sale del aeropuerto y observa la espalda de Isaac, caminando derecho rumbo al taxi, Félix comienza a sentir la misma sensación que tuvo antes de que secuestraran al niño. Era una señal tan incómoda que pronto estaba allí otra vez, masticando su dedo hasta casi destrozarlo.

Estaban en el lugar donde se alineaban todos los taxis. Félix, que ya no podía soportarlo, caminó un poco más rápido y sujetó la muñeca de Isaac con más fuerza de la necesaria. Su boca no se movía, aunque realmente deseaba decirle un montón de cosas en ese momento. Estaba sudando y se sentía tan fuera de lugar que, en realidad era honestamente aterrador.

Cuando la sensación delicada de la piel de Isaac llega hasta la punta de sus dedos, su corazón está casi totalmente inconsciente. _¿Por qué está tan incómodo? ¿Por qué está tan asustado?_ Nunca se había preocupado tanto por el fracaso en su vida. No había nada que temer, nada que perder... Pero ahora se siente como si hubiera cientos y cientos de cosas que podrían ir terriblemente mal.

" **... ¿Tienes algo que decir?** "

Pero, como siempre, Isaac miraba en silencio a Félix. Una cara indiferente y sería. Como si estuvieran en caminos contrarios y en sintonías completamente distintas también. Una atmósfera excesivamente contrastante que lo hacía sentir como un tonto. Por fin, Félix frunció el ceño y murmuró amargamente: **"No, no hay nada".** Pero todos los sentimientos tristes se soltaron en cuanto soltó la muñeca de Isaac... Fue en ese instante en que levantó la mano de nuevo y luchó contra todo lo que tenía encima con tal de sostenerle de la barbilla y aproximarlo un poquito más a él.

La cara de Isaac golpeó frente a sus ojos y sus pupilas negras finalmente se enredaron con las suyas... Félix inclinó la cabeza y superpuso sus labios sobre aquellos que estaban bastante heridos.

**"Oh..."**

El gemido de Isaac, mezclado con una respiración entrecortada, estimuló a Félix tanto como si fuera el efecto de una droga. En un instante, los labios que había sentido absolutamente fríos ahora estaban manchados de calor, mojados, cosquilleantes... Un sonido húmedo fluía justo en el medio y, aunque la mirada endurecida de Isaac estaba llena de vergüenza y de dudas, no lo rechazó.  
Félix, lo besaba y lo besaba. La textura de sus labios era sedosa y la saliva se sentía tan dulce que no pudo evitar beberla. Estaba... Tan hambriento, tan infinitamente necesitado que lo chupó hasta sentirse loco y mareado. Una sed que definitivamente no podía saciar.

El beso que se derrama mientras sostiene las mejillas de Isaac con ambas manos, continúa por otro minuto entero. Gradualmente, comenzó a fluir entre ellos una enorme cantidad de sonidos obscenos, entre labios que se lamían violentamente y chupadas que se ofrecían cada tanto a la lengua. Ah, definitivamente estaba fuera de sí, demente y excitado en medio del camino al aeropuerto.

Había pasado, tanto tiempo desde que lo tuvo así. De verdad demasiado...

**"Ah, ah... Félix..."**

Al final, Isaac empujó los hombros de Félix un par de veces. Él le mordía, lo chupaba, lo tocaba y lo olfateaba tanto como si fuera un depredador real... Su corazón había sido sacudido por ese beso tan violento. Le dice: **"¡Alto!"** , pero Félix no lo deja ir. Finge no escuchar y luego, solo lo ataca de nuevo.

**"Te digo que...** **Ugh** **, detente. ¡Detente por favor!"**

**"Isaac. ¡Maldita sea!"**

Solo entonces se separó y dejó al descubierto unos labios repletos de saliva y de sangre... Isaac comenzó a limpiarse la boca bruscamente con la manga de su ropa.

**"¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡¿Cómo haces esto en medio de la calle?!"**

**"Isaac... ¡¿Por qué no puedes ver lo inquieto que estoy justo ahora?! Nunca... Había sentido esto así de intenso así que, es como si estuviera a punto de morir. Es un sentimiento desagradable que no desaparece, solo aumenta y aumenta y... Quiero decir, creo que yo... Siento que... ¡Debería tomarte y volar de regreso a San Diego justo ahora! Debería...** **Ocultarte** **en algún lugar para que no... ¡¡Maldita sea!!"**

Después de expresar una ansiedad que pensaba tragarse, Félix respiró lo más profundo que pudo y luego, _comenzó a llorar con fuerza._ Se estaba limpiando las mejillas, una y otra vez. Aguantando el aliento para ya no emitir ningún otro ruido... ¡Esto era tan patético, por Dios! Después de todo, era una persona que podía controlar sus emociones mejor que nadie. Era fuerte y era completamente capaz de realizar una misión como esta sin sudar. Sin embargo, si suelta su mano así, la ansiedad solamente crece y comienza a comérselo.

Parece que va a desaparecer frente a sus ojos, que es una despedida y que nunca más va a volver a tenerlo junto a él. Nunca podrá abrazarlo de nuevo, ni sentir sus manos o... Tener su cabello pegándole en la cara.

**"Maldición, no creí que me pasaría algo igual a esto alguna vez... Perdón. En serio."**

Estaba temblando, con la cara hundida entre sus manos porque no conocía la manera correcta de controlar sus nuevas emociones... No quería decir nada porque sabía que Isaac estaba nervioso y que necesitaba concentrarse al máximo en salvar a su hijo... _Pero el corazón que sigue latiendo con miedo no deseó hacerle caso._

**"Félix... Mírame, Félix."**

Incluso antes de bajar sus manos para descubrirse los ojos... Un calor suave y confortable le golpeó los labios. Ni siquiera podía arrojar ningún sonido, o pestañear o al menos mover la punta de sus dedos. Isaac estaba allí, besándole. Con un brazo envuelto alrededor de su boca y la otra mano en su mejilla empapada. Era... Un dulce beso. _Un enrojecimiento extendido._

Cuando Isaac empujó la lengua a través de sus labios, sintió que los brazos que había acomodado alrededor de su cintura se volvían terriblemente débiles y temblorosos. Sus lenguas estaban enredadas y mezcladas. La saliva pasaba de un lado para otro y a veces, incluso comenzaban a morderse como si no les importara... Pero en realidad, pese a todo eso, todavía podía catalogarse como un **"beso tierno".** Tierno, pero vertiginoso. Algo que continúa hasta que los dos finalmente se pierden.

Había mucha gente yendo y viniendo por el aeropuerto, pero ahora parecía que solo quedaban dos personas en el mundo entero. Y a pesar de que el beso duró lo suficiente como para que los labios de ambos se sintieran heridos e hinchados en un fuerte color rojo... _No parecía que quisieran separarse esta vez._

**"¿Lo olvidaste...? ¿Qué nos pertenecemos?"**

Isaac dijo esto en voz baja, ahora con ambos brazos descansando alrededor de su cuello... Félix comenzó a reír, pero las lágrimas todavía estaban temblando en sus pestañas.

**"No me dejes..."**

**"Te doy permiso de** **ignorarme** **."**

**"¿Isaac...?"**

**"Ve y** **encuéntrame** **."**

**"... Por supuesto que lo haré."**

La voz era lenta mientras Félix intentaba evitar que sus manos cayeran... Isaac, finalmente le limpió las mejillas con la punta de los pulgares y volvió a aproximarse para chupar el labio inferior del Alfa una última vez, aunque eso solo había provocado que sintiera mucho más frío por la separación.

Isaac se veía más fuerte que nunca al meterse dentro del taxi, con una maleta en un hombro y la cara todavía bastante sería. Nunca miró hacia atrás... Pero Félix si lo miraba atentamente, curva tras curva hasta que desapareció.

Posiblemente hubiese continuado congelado si su teléfono celular no hubiese comenzado a sonar con tanta urgencia.

El momento exacto, ciertamente.

**"... Dime."**

**"Félix, el GPS está funcionando."**

**"Ah."**

**"¿Ah? ¿Es todo lo qué vas a decir? ¡Debes comenzar a agradecerme de rodillas porque es obvio que soy demasiado bueno hasta en cosas que no me interesan!"**

La voz juvenil de Noah, que suena completamente opuesta a lo que siente, se eleva hasta hacer que le duela el oído... Solo entonces Félix comenzó a recuperar la compostura.

**"Deja de hablar y dime a dónde va."**

**"Tomó la autopista hacia la playa".**

**"Él me dio una dirección falsa... Sigue pensando que solo seré una carga más. Dime ¿Quién se cree que es?"**

**"Alguien inteligente."**

**"Quizá."**

No fue difícil plantar un GPS en Isaac. Solo tuvo que poner una pequeña cantidad de pastillas para dormir en la comida del avión y luego, esperar a que estuviera inconsciente para comenzar a insertar un tubo en su esófago, como una laparoscopía en la que empujaba una cápsula hasta adentro. Por supuesto, hubiese sido más fácil si hubiera pedido su consentimiento, pero este plan discreto era mucho más emocionante. Además, él necesitaba dormir. Tenía una cara pálida y fea, con ojeras enormes y oscuras. Definitivamente no importaba cuántas noches hubiese entrenado con los DevGru, no podía llegar muy lejos si su fuerza mental estaba por los suelos.

**"Cole... ¿Dónde vive la perra?"**

**"Yo te voy a ir a ir guiando."**

**"Necesito que entregues unos documentos por mí antes, ¿Está bien? Te los envío de inmediato."**

Félix, que habló por última vez, colgó y guardó nuevamente el teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

**"Tienes razón, Isaac. Tenemos que eliminarlo por completo para poder respirar en paz otra vez. Si dejamos las raíces de la planta entonces no sabremos ni cuándo ni cómo aparecerá nuevamente... Es una lástima, porque si lo hubiera matado hace cuatro años entonces esto no habría sucedido con ninguno de los dos."**

Pero, aunque estaba profundamente arrepentido, la verdad es que no tenía ningún chiste ver por algo que no podía corregirse ya. Solo le quedaba encontrar consuelo en la idea de que ya le llegaría su revancha. _Su momento para matarlo correctamente y reírse por ello._

Tony, que lo estuvo esperando todo este tiempo, finalmente se acercó.

**'Los hombres que contrató están listos para empezar, señor."**

**"Bien. Vamos a asegurarnos de que ninguno de ellos cometa nuestros mismos errores."**

Fue en el momento en que un sedán negro se detuvo justo en frente de él, que Tony caminó rápidamente para abrirle la puerta.

**"Jefe, ya que las cosas se han vuelto así... Hay algo importante que tiene que saber."**

Pero cuando iba a continuar, Félix levantó la mano y lo bloqueó de golpe.

**"Tendrá que ser en otro momento, ahora no tengo ánimos para absorber ninguna otra cosa más."**

Su voz parecía bastante determinada así que Tony, quién solamente lo miró, no tuvo más remedio que callar y asentir.

Miró a Félix una última vez, reflejándose en el espejo lateral del automóvil... El bello rostro, el que parece como si se hubiera salido de una postal navideña, se torció perversamente en una sonrisa extraña cuando habló sobre una imagen futura, en la que Cole se desangraba justo debajo de su pie.

Tony se asustó con solo mirar, así que cerró la boca y volvió la cabeza.


	96. 36.2

**"¡Kay! ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?"**

Después de revisar todo y comprobar de pies a cabeza que no tuviera armas o algún artefacto extraño, Cole levantó los brazos como si tuviera ganas de envolverlo entre ellos. _Isaac solamente alcanzó a retroceder._

Cuando lo llamaba en el pasado, siempre estaba en una postura digna y con los brazos ocultos tras su espalda. Era un soldado fuerte y estricto, tanto en casa como en el campo de batalla así que... Ahora esto daba miedo. Isaac no dijo nada. No hubo saludos, excusas, ni siquiera el fantasma de un abrazo.  
Entonces, de repente el hombre se acerca. Levanta la mano en el aire y le cruza la cara con una bofetada que rompe con el sonido. Si no se hubiera mordido con fuerza la membrana mucosa de la boca, definitivamente el dolor podría haber estallado todavía más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Su mejilla se vuelve toda roja e hinchada en un instante.

**"¡Maldito desagradecido! ¿Creías que podrías correr de mí hasta el final?"**

La imagen de Cole, apretando los dientes mientras abría los ojos de un modo exagerado era, después de todo, la apariencia completa de un jefe militar... Ahora debe tener un poco más de cuarenta años, un Alfa dominante que tenía todavía un buen físico. De piel pálida y ojos claros. Ahora estaba cegado por la ira, pero en otras circunstancias, si sonriera un poco, se vería tan encantador como un actor de alguna película romántica. _¿Era por eso que su padre se había enamorado de este hombre?_ Su padre, después de todo, había decidido ser su socio muy repentinamente.

Lo miró...

La atmósfera que fluía de él era absolutamente sofocante. Diferente... Después de cuatro años, estar juntos se sentía tan antinatural que podía decirse que era incómodo. No era una cuestión de apariencia porque en realidad no había cambiado en absoluto... _Es solo que se siente como si alguien más estuviera frente a él_.  
Era muy diferente del hombre que conoció en su niñez y en su adolescencia. Ya no era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir el cielo y sus puños ahora son más pequeños y más débiles que los suyos. Nunca antes había pensado en este sentimiento. ¿Qué pasaba en el pasado? ¿Le tenía miedo? Porque ahora, aunque su físico sigue siendo tan fuerte como el de los jóvenes... La verdad es que puede ganarle sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

**"Ah, me siento emocional. Solo es... La emoción de nuestro reencuentro."**

Cole sonríe, agarra el brazo de Isaac y comienza a caminar hacia algún lado con él. Isaac lo sigue sin decir nada.

Cole lo lleva a la mesa del comedor y le muestra que ya hay un desayuno sencillo sobre la mesa. Panqueques, tocino, croquetas de papa. Un plato con frutas... Como un paisaje pintoresco que puedes ver en la casa de una familia cálida.

Mientras miraba hacia abajo, completamente incómodo, Cole sacó la silla y señaló a Isaac.

**"Siéntate."**

**"Bien."**

**"¿Aún no has desayunado?"**

Cuando salió del aeropuerto, había notado que el cielo oscuro estaba completamente brillante. Sin nubes... Isaac, mirando la misma escena desde la ventana, solamente movió la cabeza otra vez.

**"Comencemos con la historia principal. ¿Dónde están Benjamín y mi madre?"**

**"No, come. Todavía no he comido."**

**"Entonces come solo."**

**"Si no quieres comer, al menos bebe un vaso de jugo de naranja. Es natural."**

Entonces Cole vierte de inmediato el jugo de naranja recién exprimido de una jarra a un vaso vacío. No tenía la intención de beber ni un sorbo de agua mientras estuviera dentro de la casa, pero... _Tal vez así tenía que ser._

**"Kay... ¿Vas a ignorar las cosas que preparé para el momento en que llegaras?"**

**"..."**

**"Bebe."**

Tiene como rehenes a su bebé y a su madre, así que entiende que tiene que cooperar con él...

Y lo hizo, _pero estaba convencido de que había puesto algo en el jugo de naranja._


	97. 37

Isaac lo bebió, solo un poquito... No sabía qué había puesto en el jugo, pero definitivamente tenía miedo de continuar. Entonces Cole sostuvo una especie de control remoto y tan pronto como presionó el botón, la televisión que estaba en una pared del comedor, se encendió y mostró una imagen toda negra. Isaac miró hacia arriba y puso toda su atención a la pantalla. _Era una habitación que le recordaba a una prisión_. No había nada más que una cama, ni siquiera tenía ventanas o luz. Y en la esquina, acostada en la cama con Benjamín, estaba su madre. El niño se encontraba cerca de su pecho, con su manita en la boca mientras que la mujer acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

**"Deberías agradecerme de que les diera una cama... Fue muy difícil de conseguir."**

Cole se encogió de hombros y sonrió, como si hubiera hecho algo muy grande y benevolente a pesar de haber cometido el pecado de secuestro y encarcelamiento. Isaac lo enfrentó sin perder la calma.

**"Traje los documentos que querías así que, por favor, libera a mi madre y a Benjamín."**

Cole ni siquiera pretendió que lo escuchaba. Solamente estaba allí, vertiendo más jugo de naranja en el vaso de Isaac.

**"Lo haré más tarde. Bebe esto primero."**

**"Si los envías a salvo a su casa, beberé."**

**"¿Crees qué soy idiota? No estoy seguro de cómo, pero seguramente vas a escapar justo después de dejarlos ir."**

Cole, a diferencia de su actitud despreocupada, tenía un aire agresivo dando vueltas constantes a su alrededor. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué tan lejos debería llegar con todo este asunto de seguirle la corriente? Apretó el puño debajo de la mesa.

**"Kay, ¿Por qué crees que te mostré a tu familia? ¿Para enseñarte que están a salvo y lograr que te sintieras mejor?"**

**"..."**

**"Es para que veas la manera en la que el cuerpo de esa mujer se llena de agujeros cada vez que te niegues a cooperar."**

Isaac abrió los ojos de un modo exagerado y entonces, Cole dijo algo así como: **"Entra".** Isaac no había notado que tenía un pequeño auricular inalámbrico conectado al oído... Volvió los ojos de inmediato, con la cara completamente rígida. En la habitación, se abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y un hombre alto y repleto de músculos entró, con una pistola en la mano. Su madre se dio cuenta de inmediato, se sentó y después cubrió al niño dormido con su propio cuerpo delgado y tembloroso. Asustado, Isaac se puso de pie tan rápido que la silla se movió y terminó por caerse. El sonido de la madera se escuchó tan fuerte que incluso provocó que sus oídos hormiguearan.

**"Basta."**

La voz de Isaac era fuerte. Tenía el puño todavía apretado y las venas saltando de su cuello, pero Cole solo estaba junto a él, bebiendo café de manera relajada.

**"Siéntate."**

**"¡¡Basta!!"**

Isaac se puso tan ansioso que se aproximó para tomarle de la camisa y levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo... Pero si le clava un puñetazo en la cara, _¿Qué conseguirá?_ Seguro que el hombre en la habitación dispararía de inmediato y los mataría a los dos.   
Respiró, y apretó los puños tan fuerte que su tendón se hinchó de inmediato y su palma se humedeció. Lo soltó, fue a la mesa y agarró el vaso de jugo para bebérselo todo, hasta el último trago.

Arrojó el vaso en la mesa tan fuerte que terminó por quebrarlo.

**"Deberías haber escuchado desde el principio, nos hubiéramos evitado todo este drama."**

Cole, que se había sentado de nuevo, puso los ojos en blanco y dijo que estaba satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Ordenó: **"Sal de allí"** , al hombre en la pantalla así que cuando este desapareció de la habitación, su madre relajó los hombros. Isaac hizo exactamente lo mismo, levantó la mano y cubrió los ojos que ya sentía horriblemente calientes.

**"Ya lo hice, así que déjalos ir."**

Hasta cierto punto, Isaac bajó la mano que estaba cubriendo sus párpados y luego le mostró un semblante más frío que el de antes. Cole, que sostenía la taza de café, solo levanta la cabeza y sonríe.

**"Primero terminemos con nuestro asunto... Ya te diste cuenta, a quién necesito es a ti, no a ellos. Tu madre y tu hijo son una carga difícil así que voy a aprovecharme de la más mínima queja tuya para hacer que terminen en el cesto de basura."**

**"..."**

**"Entonces, ahora trae los papeles que prometiste y déjame verlos."**

Isaac se mantuvo en silencio. Se sentó, y colocó la silla muy pegada a la madera de la mesa. No tenía más remedio que seguir sus instrucciones.

**"Oh, Dios mío, es un momento muy incómodo. Revisar documentos mientras como."**

Cole cortó los panqueques y se los metió uno tras otro a la boca, gruñendo, igual a si estuviera haciendo algo verdaderamente molesto para él. Isaac, por su parte, abrió en silencio la bolsa de papel y empujó un montón de documentos amarillentos al frente de Cole. Su expresión, mirando y comprobando cada una de las cosas que estaban allí, era tan natural como si estuviera leyendo un periódico o un libro.

**"¿Félix dijo algo? Es poco probable que le hayas informado que vendrías hasta aquí... Pero seguro que lo sabe."**

De repente, Cole preguntó esto sin apartar la vista del papel.

**"No sé de qué estás hablando."**

**"Oh, ¿En serio?"** La pregunta parecía insignificante si tomaba café a grandes sorbos. **"Porque parece hundido hasta el fondo en esto."**

**"... ¿Qué cosa pusiste en el jugo que tomé?"**

**"No es nada."**

Cole se encogió de hombros y dejó la taza de café a un lado. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después de esto, lo miró con una sonrisa más que intimidante. Unos ojos agudos... Cómo si intentara ver cada parte del interior de Isaac. _Bajo su ropa_. Muy desagradable, ciertamente.

 **"¿Cómo dices que no es nada cuándo** **me** **obligaste** **a** **beberlo** **?"**

**"Me refiero a que no es nada grave... Pero podría ser un gran problema para ti. Bueno, ya que lo tomaste supongo que no tiene caso ocultarlo. Es una droga que neutraliza los inhibidores que seguramente tomaste antes de venir."**

Isaac, que se enfrentó a una respuesta que no esperaba, dejó de respirar momentáneamente.

**"Tú..."**

**"Kay. ¿Crees que no sé qué eres Omega? Incluso sé sobre que Félix es el padre del bebé."**

**"Eso..."**

**"Omega, aunque me engañaste mucho tiempo y f** **ingiste** **ser un Beta. Seguramente fue gracias a que tomaste inhibidores por años... Eso significa que no eres un Omega dominante porque ellos son incapaces de ocultar completamente sus feromonas con medicamentos. Eres un recesivo."**

Isaac ni siquiera podía poner excusas, su garganta estaba completamente bloqueada.

**"Y sobre Félix, bueno... El niño tiene tatuada la palabra "Felice" en la frente."**

Isaac giró los ojos sin saberlo y vio a Benjamín en la pantalla. Estaba pálido, respirando muy rápido y tan cansado que ni siquiera parecía querer despertarse... Pero incluso así, tiene una cara bonita como la de un ángel. Rubio brillante, pupilas azules, la nariz recta. _**"¡El niño es idéntico a él! Cualquiera que haya visto al jefe y a Benjamín puede**_ _ **intuirlo**_ _ **...".**_ De repente, las palabras que Tony escupió la última vez se clavaron de inmediato sobre sus orejas.

Intentó mantener una actitud insensible, pero cuanto más pensaba, más nervioso se sentía.

El corazón de Isaac se descontroló porque estaba enfrentándose a un escenario que nunca había contemplado antes. Las puntas de sus dedos tiemblan y se ponen rígidas después.

**"Si Félix no me hubiera dicho que él es el padre, no hubiese descubierto que tú eres un Omega. ¿Sabes qué? Tenemos que agradecerle por esto más tarde..."**

Esta vez, la expresión del rostro de Isaac se distorsionó casi de inmediato. Ni siquiera hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar que estaba confundido.

**"Ahora... ¿Qué dijiste?"**

**"¿Qué? ¿No sabías que habíamos conversado? Él no era el contacto que tenía en mente en realidad, pero..."**

**"No, él... ¿Dijo que era su** **hijo? ¿Lo dijo de verdad?"**

 **"Y me amenazó. Dijo que si lo tocaba probaría lo cruel que puede ser un hombre.** _**"Lo amo"** _ **. Una ridiculez como esa."**

La cara de Isaac, que estaba roja de ira, se puso pálida gradualmente... Como si hubiera alguien agarrándole del cuello con fuerza y solo apretara y apretara. Le faltaba el aliento y sentía que estaba perdiendo toda la fuerza y la energía que había acumulado.   
Cole dijo un montón de cosas más después de eso, pero era difícil mantener una mente despejada.

**"...Félix"**

_¿Realmente lo sabías? ¿Ya sabías que Benjamín era tu hijo?_ Sin embargo, nunca reveló ningún signo de saber, nunca preguntó nada así que… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Sus pensamientos no se organizan, su cerebro parecía haber dejado de moverse. Dejó caer los hombros porque ya tampoco podía sentarse derecho.

**"Desde esa vez, cuando no lo mataste, supe que algo estaba pasando entre los dos... No, antes de eso. Cuando viste su foto en los infor** **mes que te enseñé. Tus ojos se pusieron, tan brillantes."**

**"Yo..."**

**"Pero de eso a tener a su hijo... No sé cómo pasó, pero** **honestamente** **me da algo de asco."**

 **"... Entonces, ¿Qué vas a** **hacer** **ahora que lo sabes?"**

**"¿Qué voy a hacer?"**

Solo entonces, Cole, que había estado muy entretenido con el café y las papas, dejó la comida y abrió un poco más los ojos.

**"Honestamente lo he pensado con cuidado... Pienso que, si le corto la cabeza al niño y la hago rodar hasta sus pies, se volvería loco. Sería asombroso y me encantaría. Verlo, destrozado por perder al niño cuando lo tiene ya tan cerca. Una conmoción que duraría y duraría..."**

Pero él también era muy impulsivo y no podía garantizar lo que sucedería después. Félix estaba estrechamente relacionado con el gobierno y con los militares, y también estaba el abuelo. La organización misma de la mafia trabajaba con el gobierno para lavar dinero, tenían un negocio de impuestos... Era una mafia lo suficientemente grande como para alcanzar a contarla con los dedos de ambas manos así que, un hombre que tiene tantas conexiones por todos lados y puede ejercer influencia en cada parte disponible... Es peligroso. Todos se le vendrán al cuello.

**"Lo voy a liberar... Un niño no vale mi vida."**

**"Ah, gracias."** Isaac respiró tan profundamente que sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por un segundo... Organizó sus pensamientos de nuevo y levantó los ojos. Como la obsidiana, sus pupilas negras parecen brillar de desesperación. **"Entonces sería mejor sacarlo de aquí lo antes posible. Félix seguramente lo encontrará y podrá llevarlo con él. Por favor, solo tienes que..."**

**"Wo, por supuesto que lo haré. Pero antes de eso..."**

Cole se puso de pie y lo miró de arriba para abajo. Todavía parecía bastante tranquilo, pero, cuando caminó hasta él y le obligó a levantar la cabeza, Isaac estaba tan nervioso que tuvo que tragar la saliva que se le había acumulado.

**"¿Todavía no te enlazas?"**

**"... ¿Qué?"**

Isaac levantó las cejas...

**"¿Diste a luz a su hijo sin enlazarte primero? Que impropio de ti."**

Bueno, si lo que había dicho era cierto, entonces Félix era todo un caso diferente que no sabía cómo manejar. Aun conociendo que Benjamín era su hijo, actuaba como si no supiera nada al respecto. Nunca lo trató de un modo distinto aún y cuando parecía haber descubierto que era un Omega e incluso le dijo que iban a ir paso por paso. _Que no sabría de nada hasta que se lo dijera él..._ No le dolía nada de lo que hacía, pero Cole provocaba que todo se sintiera terriblemente amargo.

 **"Supon** **go que es normal. Félix es un hombre famoso por estar siempre caliente."** Entonces Cole, de repente se inclinó y puso la boca en la mejilla de Isaac... El aliento húmedo del hombre se extiende desde la punta de su nariz hasta sus labios. **"K..."**

Cole, que lo llamó por su nombre clave, extendió la mano y agarró el cabello negro de Isaac hasta echarlo completamente hacia atrás. Isaac gimió, frunció el ceño e intentó volver a incorporarse... _Pero su cuello se doblaba cada vez más y más._

**"Yo te marcaré como mío."**

**"... ¿Qué?"**

**"¿Aún no lo entiendes? Vamos a enlazarnos."**

No parecía ser una broma así que...

**"¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Todavía soy el hijo de Keith, tu compañero! ¡Legalmente soy tu hijo!"**

Al final, gritó ante sus insoportables emociones y le quitó la mano de encima. Pero, ¿Cómo podía huir de él?Cole siguió sus ojos con unos igual de turbios que los suyos.

**"Sí, es así. Por eso me parece todavía más emocionante. No había nada interesante en ti cuando eras un Beta... Siendo Omega es una historia diferente. Ya ves, soy un Alfa que ama las feromonas de los Omega, más aún cuando parecen tan infinitamente fuertes, como un caballo necio. Domesticarlos es divertido, ¿Sabes? Además... Un hombre que es el padre adoptivo, preñando al hijo. Eso agrega incluso una sensación de inmoralidad fascinante.**

**"Tú... Definitivamente eres un puto loco."**

Riendo en silencio, Cole volvió a acariciarle la mejilla. Estaba parpadeando sin parar.

**"Cómo dije antes, no tengo ningún pensamiento sobre dejar ir a mi perro..."**

**"Yo ya no soy tu perro."**

**"Pero serás mi Omega."**


	98. 38

**"¿No pensaste en que te mataría antes de permitir que me tocaras...?"**

**"No serás capaz de tocarme hasta que los suelte."**

**"No, hablo en serio. Si intentas marcarme, morirás."**

Entonces Cole se echó a reír como si hubiera escuchado una historia realmente divertida.

 **"Kay, podrás ser un Omega... Pero no sabes nada sobre ellos."** Cole se quitó la corbata que llevaba puesta y la arrojó sobre la silla. Se desabotonó la parte de arriba de la camisa e incluso se aflojó un poco el cinturón... La acción fue tan amenazante, que la parte posterior de la espalda de Isaac se congeló. _Sus hombros se encogieron._ **"Un Omega, una vez que se enlaza con un Alfa, no puede reaccionar a ninguna otra feromona... En cambio, te volverás adicto a mi olor. Te guste o no, correrás a mí porque vas a** **necesitarme** **como si fuera tu maldita agua."**

**"No me interesa lo que digas..."**

**"Lo hará... Al ver cómo logro hacer que tu cuerpo sea un cuerpo obediente. Escúchame, cada vez que sientas mis feromonas, tu agujero no va a tener más opción que gotear y gotear para que yo pueda detenerlo... Será igual que tu padre. Negándose al inicio y después colgándose de mí igual que si fuera una puta."**

Entonces Cole pronunció otra oración inesperada...

Cuando dijo la palabra **"padre"** los ojos de Isaac se abrieron otro tanto.

**"Mi padre… ¿Qué tipo de estupidez...?"**

**"Hmm, probablemente no lo sabías porque nadie tenía las pelotas para decírtelo... Pero la realidad es que Keith siempre quiso matarme. Me odiaba, no te imaginas cuánto. Pero ah, Dios mío. Yo lo adoraba. Su coraje, su fuerza, esos ojos negros increíbles y llenos de fuego..."**

Cole comenzó a reír... Isaac se había quedado completamente en blanco. El hombre que recuerda nunca pareció colgarse de Cole, como dice. En realidad, estaba bastante lejos de dar una apariencia lamentable. Era infinitamente fuerte, aunque en su adolescencia pensara que había otros que lo eran mucho más. Siempre estaba luchando, corriendo de un lado para otro. Trabajando por tantas horas que incluso se olvidaba de llegar a casa... También, era de los que extendía los brazos cada noche para sostenerlo tiernamente contra su pecho. Le decía que lo amaba, muchas veces al día. Lo sentaba adelante de su automóvil, con él y con Steve, y fingían que todos eran parte de una misión ultra secreta. Incluso cuando creció... _La verdad era que siempre fue demasiado bueno._

Desde su llegada a este lugar, Cole ha estado revelando secretos que nunca antes hubiera imaginado. Su cabeza hormigueaba tanto que era difícil quedarse derecho. Isaac respiró profundamente mientras se sostenía de la mesa con una sola mano... Desearía que todo fuera un sueño. Una especie de pesadilla bastante elaborada. Si ese fuera el caso, cuando despertara, todo volvería a la normalidad. Benjamín estaría con él, Félix llegaría a la florería por la tarde... Y no estaría escuchando tantas historias que incluían a su padre.

**"A mi padre… ¿Tú lo marcaste a la fuerza...?"**

La voz de Isaac tembló sin querer... Cole solo se encogió de hombros como si fuera algo bastante trivial.

**"Hubo una situación igual a esta. El escenario, la casa, un hombre terriblemente preocupado por su pequeño niño. Él también dijo que lo soltara y que me quedara con él. Gritó por ti, una y otra vez..."**

**"Entonces, tú... Me tomaste como rehén y te aprovechaste de la situación para enlazarte con mi padre. ¿Intentas hacer lo mismo otra vez?"**

Su mandíbula tembló porque estaba completamente aturdido... Sin embargo, Cole no respondió esta vez. Simplemente actuaba como siempre, caminando de manera relajada por la habitación como si quisiera ordenar sus ideas antes de contarle toda la verdad.

Isaac estaba en pánico.

**"Es que, no puedo evitarlo... Cuando los Omega comienzan a luchar tanto, desesperadamente y con todo su poder, la verdad es que me excita demasiado."**

**"Toda una perra pervertida**."

Con la mano cerrada, Isaac miró otra vez a Cole, que se acercaba lentamente hasta él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de asco, de rabia. Luego, Cole solo extendió los dedos, agarró su barbilla y la levantó para poder quedar nariz contra nariz.

**"** **Uh** **..."**

**"¿Quieres saber algo gracioso? Los Omega no son los únicos que muestran una adicción a las feromonas, los Alfa también se vuelven completamente locos. Solo reaccionan a su compañero, viven por su compañero, follan solamente con su compañero... Pero, de todas maneras, el RUT sigue resultando algo terrible ¿Entiendes? Gracias a esto... Una vez, ambos terminamos por perder el control. Lo tomé por días y días hasta que me di cuenta de que en realidad había dejado de respirar."**

Cole se agarró la barbilla y lo miró, colocando una sonrisa gigantesca...

Isaac, quién lo había enfrentado todo este tiempo, rápidamente se oscureció. ¿De qué está hablando este tipo ahora? Lo había escuchado, en realidad era bastante claro... Pero las palabras están flotando, su cabeza está terriblemente confundida y apenas es posible crear un pensamiento adecuado que se amolde a esto. Se endurece, como si todos sus músculos fueran de piedra.

 _¿Un Omega podía morir en medio de un RUT y ser un accidente?_ Con los Beta había casos, pero... ¿Significaba que su padre...? No, no. Eso es... Simplemente imposible.

Lo pensaba y lo pensaba, pero su corazón le decía que esa no podía ser la verdad. Él no era así, nunca vio que **_"Perdiera el control"..._**

Steve le dijo que había tenido un accidente repentino en una misión a un puerto. Algo que había sido ocasionado por Cole y por otros agentes de alto rango cuando se dieron cuenta de que no lo necesitaban más. Es asqueroso que el motivo real de su muerte fuera que ese maldito bastardo lo violara hasta que ya no quedó nada más que pudiera arrebatar.

Por días y días...

**"Pero de nuevo, demuestras que no eres nada igual a él. Pudiste resistir el estar con Félix, incluso le diste un bebé... Un potencial increíble, ciertamente."**

**"..."**

**"K. ¿Estás escuchando?"**

Isaac levantó la cabeza cuando sintió el tirón en su cabello... Sus ojos estaban todavía firmes, mirando a Cole como si quisiera matarlo justo allí y con sus propias manos.

**"¿Quieres que escuche? Entonces se un maldito hombre y habla con la verdad. No fue un simple accidente, y no se trató de que ambos perdieran el control. Tú... Mataste a mi padre. Y lo hiciste con toda la intención. Mírame, mírame y dime qué no es verdad."**

Cole con una línea recta dónde antes tenía una sonrisa, parecía haber olvidado todo rastro de emoción con el mero recuerdo de su padre. Se rascó el cuello.

**"No, si fue un accidente."**

Y con eso, finalmente alcanzó que se encendiera en él una tremenda furia. ¡ _Un sentimiento lo suficiente fuerte como para ponerle oscura cada parte de la cabeza...!_ Isaac no dijo nada, pero terminó por asentarle un buen puñetazo justo en medio de la nariz. Se olvidó momentáneamente de todo, de su madre, de su hijo, de los inhibidores, de su plan. Ahora simplemente estaba el rostro de su padre. Su voz, sus ojos... Una muerte como esa para un hombre como él. ¡Que chiste!

Lo golpeó, y luego lo golpeó de nuevo hasta que su nariz terminó por romperse y la sangre salpicó de su boca y se esparció escandalosamente por el suelo.

**"Este sigue siendo tu único defecto, hijo. ¡¡Todavía no buscas tus peleas con cuidado!!"**

Al mismo tiempo que gritaba, las feromonas, que parecían ser visibles, se derramaron y chocaron en todas direcciones... ¡Era una sensación horrible! Su nariz picaba, sus ojos se oscurecían y las extremidades que había puesto en guardia decidieron que estaba bien si dejaban de obedecerle. Se puso a temblar, así que los pequeños hombros de Isaac se encogieron y después se vinieron abajo. Ya ni siquiera puede pensar, o hablar, solamente está esa temible sensación de colapso. Esa asfixia, cuando cae y extiende las manos hacia el frente... Como si necesitara sujetarse del suelo para sobrevivir.

Solo entonces mira hacia arriba y nota que Cole flexiona la rodilla para pisar su abdomen tan fuerte como le es posible, una vez y otra vez y otra vez hasta que las heridas de bala terminan por pasarle factura y comienza a gritar.

Esto debería ser similar a cuando Félix derramó feromonas sobre él... Pero la verdad es que no es así. Ya sabía que cada persona tenía feromonas diferentes, pero esto se siente tan extraño que por primera vez en todo el tiempo que lleva allí adentro, está muerto de miedo. Nunca había respondido a ninguna feromona Alfa en su vida, excepto durante su primer ciclo de calor hace cuatro años. Félix era dominante hasta un punto exagerado y, de todas maneras, esto era como si su esencia se estuviera infiltrando directamente en su piel y en sus pulmones. Igual a que si estuvieran reemplazando cada célula, destruyéndolo todo hasta dejar algo que quemaba.

Isaac se arrastró lo suficientemente lejos como para llegar a la pata de la mesa... Cuando se arrodilló e intentó ponerse de pie, la energía de sus extremidades desapareció y terminó por caer sobre su espalda. El sonido fue demasiado escandaloso.

Ni siquiera podía recordar... _Lo que se suponía que iba a hacer después._

**"Los efectos finalmente llegaron a su punto máximo."**

Cole estaba atrás, hablando con la voz áspera y entrecortada y la cara vuelta un desastre. Sangre goteando desde una nariz hundida, la comisura de la boca abierta en una línea que parecía demasiado profunda y la barbilla completamente roja. Pero igual, no parecía que estuviese sufriendo de dolor. No sentía nada así que simplemente se limpió con la manga de su camisa y escupió al suelo una masa color marrón.

**"¿Olvidaste que dije que el medicamento que te había hecho beber era un** **neutralizador** **que eliminaba el efecto de todos los inhibidores que tomaste? Ahora, estoy listo para ver cuál es tu verdadera naturaleza Omega."**

Cole sigue respirando con mucha dificultad, incluso cuando se quita la chaqueta del traje y tira todos los botones de su camisa.

**"Ah, ah... Hijo de puta."**

Isaac podía insultarlo tanto como quisiera... Pero la realidad era que ya no entendía nada. Se sentía como si tuviera niebla delante y adentro de él. Intentó despejar su mente sacudiendo la cabeza, pero fue igual a no hacer nada.

**"Es leve... Pero tus feromonas Omega están saliendo, ¿verdad? No lo había notado gracias a la sangre, pero ahora... Ah, ahora que me acerco, puedo darme cuenta de que eres un dulce que tengo que comer deprisa."**

Cole, quién mostró su lujuria al desnudo, parecía un demonio sacado de algún tipo de libro de terror... Tal vez ahora, con el olor de Isaac fluyendo constantemente, es que puede permitirse revelar su verdadera naturaleza. Cómo gusanos que simplemente se arrastran sobre su piel.

**"¡No te acerques...!"**

**"¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso? Tienes que ser castigado. Un perro no puede intentar morder a su dueño."**

Isaac lo intentó de nuevo, pero sus rodillas solo se doblaron... Su voz ya no salía como quería, sus ojos se volvían una línea muy delgada y a veces, la respiración era tan caliente que tenía que abrir la boca para sacarla lejos.

Definitivamente iba a ser difícil escapar de Cole en este estado tan lamentable así que solo maldijo una y otra vez. Por la situación, por ser un Omega, por el hecho de que su padre y él hubieran pasado por lo mismo. Cayendo en lo mismo y posiblemente, muriendo sin tener la oportunidad de evitarlo.

Entonces la voz de Cole volvió a abrirse paso.

**"¿Sabes lo hermoso que estás? Si no fueras tan complicado... Definitivamente haría que te vieras en un espejo para que lo disfrutaras junto a mí."**

Riéndose de Isaac, Cole se deshizo por completo de la camisa. Tomó a Isaac como si fuera un pequeño bulto de patatas y luego, **Bang**. Lo aventó contra la mesa tan fuerte que pareció que iba a romperla.  
Lo empujó hacia abajo, le sostuvo de los hombros y lo arrastró hasta conseguir que los platos con comida cayeran al suelo. Tazones y vasos de sésamo, tenedores, cerámica. El sonido era fuerte y desordenando... Pero se sentía, como si estuviera sumergido en agua helada. Lo escuchaba y a la vez no. Sabía lo que pasaba y a la vez no. Era, un enorme caos provocado por una droga conflictiva.

Isaac, de espaldas contra la mesa, miró hacia el techo con ojos borrosos... Alguien le agarra la pierna. Le aflojan los botones del pantalón y meten los dedos por su bóxer. Son dos, o tal vez varios... Y están frotándole la ingle. Parecía un sueño. Una situación que ni siquiera había alcanzado a imaginar porque estaba demasiado preocupado en las personas que amaba. Liberar a su madre, traer de regreso a Benjamín y, en evitar que le hicieran daño a Félix.

Félix...

_¿Dónde estará... Félix justo ahora?_

Los dientes de Isaac comenzaron a hacer ruido debido a todos los espasmos que estaba teniendo. Había ruidos, sensaciones, pero el agua definitivamente era más profunda que todo lo anterior.

**"Kay... Kay... ¿Sabes lo dulces que son las feromonas Omega que fluyen de ti? Son mejores que las de tu padre."**

Como un loco, Cole se inclinó y pegó la nariz en la curva del cuello de Isaac. Inhaló hondo, y luego inhaló por más tiempo para intentar que sus feromonas entrarán hasta el fondo y se quedarán descansando dentro de su garganta.

**"Me pregunto entonces... ¿Qué tan bueno será tu agujero si esto ya se siente así?"**

Cuando lo movió y lo acomodó de lado, besó y lamió su nuca hasta que terminó por bajarle la camisa también.

**"Pervertido... Hijo de puta..."**

**"No me importa lo que digas, puedes llamarme cómo te dé la gana."**

**"Hiciste lo mismo con mi padre... Maldito asqueroso. Ojalá... Pudiera matarte justo ahora..."**

Cole se echó a reír, aprovechando el momento enérgico de Isaac para comenzar a jugar con su pezón.

**"Sí, lo hice. Pero como el padre murió, es responsabilidad del hijo ocupar su lugar. ¿No te parece que esto es lo normal? Es el destino, diciendo que siempre debiste ser mi Omega."**

**"Prefiero, morderme la lengua y morir..."**

En realidad, lo hubiera hecho desde un inicio... Pero la voz de Félix llegaba de pronto y se posaba en lo más profundo de su oído para hacer que se detuviera. Era lo único claro. **_"No puedes salir herido. No puedes morir... Solo promete eso. Que volverás conmigo, que me mirarás como lo estás haciendo ahora y que me contarás la historia de la que no pudiste hablarme hoy. Por favor"._** Eran tan claras, que irremediablemente hicieron llorar su corazón.

Félix... Todavía piensa en él como si su mundo entero girara a su alrededor incluso en este tipo de situaciones.

A pesar de la promesa, Cole tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo igual a si ya le perteneciera. Ya no tenía pantalones, ni ropa interior... Solo estaban sus dedos, su mano y su boca que besaba su rodilla y luego gritaba: **"Llora. Llora y dime qué quieres que me detenga".**

**"Llora."**   
**_"Solamente llora"._ **

Y agarra el pene de Isaac. Lo acaricia y luego lo aprieta muy, muy fuerte. Tan fuerte que un grito horrible salió por su garganta y le permitió al dolor subir hasta hacerle sentir que estaba a punto de estallarle la cabeza.  
De repente, Cole también bajó sus pantalones y sacó su pene para juntarlo con el de Isaac. Hace que los dos se froten, que vayan al compás de arriba y abajo mientras él, se entretiene chupando su nunca hasta mojarla toda con su saliva.

La sensación es terrible, la humedad es incómoda y la respiración es tan asquerosa, que Isaac pronto siente que estaría mejor si solo cerrara los ojos. Las feromonas cavan directamente en su cabeza y en su piel y pronto se vuelven tan potentes que lo hacen parecer un ser indefenso en lugar de un antiguo capitán de la marina.

Cole no va a detenerse nunca... Solo frota su pene y su cabeza. Lo succiona y a veces, lo besa completo mientras comienza a jadear. No hay penetración, pero igual siente que todo dentro y fuera de él está muriendo.

**"Tu agujero ya está empapado y húmedo, ¿Sabes?"**

Cole murmuró esto sobre la nuca de Isaac... Y de nuevo no dijo nada. Ya ni siquiera se sentía como si fuera él, aunque claro que había una terrible impotencia aplastando todo su cuerpo.

 _Cole estaba ansioso mientras masturbaba los genitales de su antiguo hijo_ , metía los dedos hasta el fondo y los abría para hacer que el sonido descuidado de sus fluidos se escucharan todavía más por las paredes del cuarto.

**"Ya no... Más..."**

Cole, que chupaba tanto como podía para lastimar el cuello de Isaac, finalmente levantó la cabeza y se echó a reír de nuevo.

**"A estas alturas deberías saber que no importa cuánto te resistas, es inútil... Solo, coopera conmigo, ¿está bien? Coopera y terminaremos con esto rápidamente. Si peleas, solo terminarás por lastimarte. Yo no quiero hacerte daño. ¿No sientes que mis feromonas aman tu cuerpo?"**

**"No... Yo no..."**

**"Un poco más."**

**"Suelta... Ah..."**

**"Así, es justo así. Si me envuelves el pene con tu agujero igual que como te tragas mis dedos, será perfecto."**

Cole, lamiéndose los labios, agarró ferozmente el muslo de Isaac y lo elevó para dejar al descubierto su ano. Lo frotó, hasta que la humedad se desbordó finalmente contra la mesa.

**"Eres mío. Es algo que tenía que pasar en algún momento de nuestras vidas..."**

Mientras hablaba, como un jadeo inmenso, le chupó la garganta y luego lo jaló para poder tenerlo un poco más pegado a él. Quería poder restregarse en los genitales de Isaac tanto como se le diera la gana. Quería... Meterse hasta el fondo.

Isaac cerró los ojos, con una horrible sensación de desprecio y rabia subiendo por su abdomen. Mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte que la piel comenzó a quebrarse y la sangre salpicó y corrió como un pequeño río hasta su mentón. Intentó dejar de respirar, dejar de sentir los latidos de su corazón en el oído o el dolor o, que iba a comenzar a suplicar de un momento para otro...

 _Movió la mano sobre la mesa_.


	99. 39

Félix chasqueó la lengua.

**"Este imbécil está tratando de llevarnos a la quiebra, ¿Verdad? Semejante plan tan estúpido..."**

El informe de Tony fue suficiente para hacer que se sintiera terriblemente enojado. Al parecer, el cargamento de nuevas armas que habían pedido desde un buque estadounidense era, en términos sencillos, _una completa y evidente trampa._ Cole trataba de destruir y reducir la cantidad de armas que manejaban, así como reducir las instalaciones de producción y envío.

En realidad, para ese momento ya casi lo estaba consiguiendo.

**"El poder del coronel Patrick es bastante fuerte. Informantes enemigos dentro de nuestra propia casa, trampas, tumores creciendo y creciendo..."**

Félix arrugó todas las páginas del informe y las tiró por la ventana. De hecho, inmediatamente después de ver lo que estaba pasando tuvo que contactar con empresas y proveedores para averiguar hasta donde les había hundido las garras exactamente. Pidió e imaginó miles de soluciones, y todo mientras estaba en el asiento trasero de un sedán.

 **"Tony."** Félix lo llamó al mismo tiempo que sacaba su teléfono celular del bolsillo.

 **"Dime"** Respondió de inmediato.

**"Llama a nuestro CEO y dile que contacte a la persona a cargo. Desde hoy, todas las armas que íbamos a entregar al ejército de los Estados Unidos, armada, marina, fuerza aérea y departamentos gubernamentales, quedan retirados. Se suspenderán, hasta que yo diga que está bien volver."**

**"Sí. Ya veo... Espere, ¿Sí?"**

**"Sí, vámonos por lo seguro. ¿Sabes qué? Cancela contratos con todo el mundo. Carteles, pandillas... Nada va a salir hasta que inspeccionemos todo primero, persona por persona."**

**"Pero..."**

**"Todo se va, que regresen los cargamentos. Cierra todos los almacenes y las fábricas... Um, buscaremos otra fábrica. Diles que hagan volar las que ya tenemos y que maten a los trabajadores que llegaron la semana pasada."**

Tony estaba tan alterado por todo esto que finalmente terminó por abrir la boca durante un buen tramo. Destruir todo, cerrar todo, matarlos... ¿Qué alternativa era esa? _¿Estaba retirando el negocio que les daba de comer?_

**"¿Realmente está buscando cerrar el negocio?"**

**"¿Cuándo hablé sobre cerrar? Es por el momento. Un descanso necesario."** Entonces Félix, que estaba presionando su teléfono celular, levantó los ojos y abrió la boca. **"¿Crees que mi negocio se arruinará si no le entrego armas al ejército de los Estados Unidos o a los americanos? Para nada... Yo no voy a dejar las cosas al aire ni voy a esperar pacientemente por un ataque más directo."**

**"Sí, pero..."**

**"Todos los empleados,** **incluyéndome** **a mí, deberíamos tener unas vacaciones de vez en cuando. No va a pasarnos nada, hombre. ¿Qué te da miedo? ¿Qué alguien nos arrebate el negocio? ¿Crees que toda la puta milicia va a encontrar a alguien tan generoso como yo de la noche a la mañana? Esto es... Algo controlado."**

Una vez más, Félix volvió los ojos y presionó rápidamente la pantalla del teléfono.

**"Y mientras tanto, yo descansaré con Isaac. ¡** **Tutto** **sarà** **perfetto** **! Él, yo y el niño, en una cabaña al sur de Italia."**

**"Entiendo, pero..."**

**"Tony ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto y no piensas en unas vacaciones para ti también? Dime qué quieres… ¿España? ¿Los cabos? Te daré pases ilimitados para el prostíbulo de tu elección si eso te hace feliz."**

Tony, que miró a Félix hablar tan abiertamente de vacaciones, pensó que era cierto que no se había dado un buen descanso en mucho tiempo. Parecía bonito... _Muy bonito en realidad._

 **"No es tan fácil como parece, señor."** Tony volvió a suspirar con cara de preocupación. **"Y estoy seguro de que usted también lo sabe... Son problemas."**

**"Sí... Pero este es el pago por nuestras decisiones. No te preocupes, solo da la orden."**

Miró el mapa en su tableta, el que mostraba la ubicación de Isaac. Parpadeando y enseñándole que se había quedado inmóvil desde hace ya bastante tiempo.  
Finalmente, alguien contestó el teléfono.

**"¿Aló? ¿Cariño, eres tú?"**

**"Noah. ¿Cómo te fue con los documentos?"**

Isaac había dicho que quería que Steve tuviera todo eso. La evidencia contra Cole Patricks que habían reunido de forma independiente. Era un material que resumía a la perfección todos sus actos delictivos, detalle tras detalles, con documentos y actas y todo eso. Así que Félix planeó difundir TODO a los militares, marina, armada, gobierno, al presidente, gobernadores y a cada medio de comunicación existente. Pero en realidad, de nada servía que decidieran meterlo a juicio o a prisión... **Cole Patricks morirá hoy**. Esa es la única verdad absoluta.

**"¡Se los mandé a todos!"**

Noah respondió con entusiasmo... Solo entonces, Félix levantó la muñeca para comprobar la hora. Han pasado 30 minutos desde que dejó ir a Isaac.

**"¿Cuál es la situación?"**

**"Encontré la casa. Es una cabaña construida dentro de una montaña así que pienso que puedes disparar tanto como quieras sin alterar el sueño de nadie."**

**"No, vamos a comenzar ahora. Manda un mensaje a mis hombres y diles que tienen mi permiso para matar todo lo que se mueva."**

**"¿Así nada más? ¡Es de día!"**

**"¿Existe una ley para no matar gente a la luz del día? Ya tardamos mucho, Noah. Han pasado 30 minutos, no voy a esperar ni uno más."**

¿Qué tipo de plan tiene Cole? Todavía no lo sabe, pero no tiene intención alguna de preguntar cuando su pistola podría hacerlo por él.

**"De acuerdo... La alarma de la casa, la electricidad y otras comunicaciones importantes serán eliminadas a partir de... Ahora."**

**"Perfecto. Yo voy por Isaac, el otro equipo tiene que encontrar a Benjamín y a la señora Parker. ¿Entendido?"**

**"Lo tengo."**

La conversación terminó... Pero Isaac todavía no se mueve.

Félix está armado y listo desde hace bastante tiempo. Lleva un chaleco antibalas en el pecho, un rifle de asalto y dos pistolas en cada lado de la cintura y de los muslos. Cada rincón del chaleco estaba lleno de revistas para reducir el impacto y llevaba guantes forrados con cuero. Literalmente, _ni siquiera el dolor lo iba a detener._

**"Cole, si quieres morir decentemente... Espero que al menos comiences a cooperar."**

Y luego, solo bajó.


	100. 39.1

De pronto, la sangre salpicó.

Isaac, acostado, abrió los ojos justo en el momento en que un líquido caliente salpicaba directo en su cara y en su cabello... Era desagradable, pero de todos modos su mano temblorosa no parece querer detenerse nunca.

Era la única opción.

La mano de Isaac agarraba un tenedor, _y la sangre de Cole fluía y fluía por todas direcciones._ Cole, que se estaba agarrando la cara, gritó y se distorsionó terriblemente. El tenedor se había hundido hasta el fondo... Estaba seguro de que incluso había impactado contra sus dientes. Tal vez lo hizo la segunda vez, o la tercera y definitivamente hubiera sido mejor si hubiese encontrado un cuchillo. _Pero esto era lo que había._

**"Te dije... Que me dejaras en paz..."**

Los ojos de Isaac son agudos mientras sostiene el tenedor como si fuera su navaja.... Tenía toda la intención de quitarle los auriculares y por esa razón le pegó y le pegó hasta que el aparatito cayó en algún lugar. Tal vez, en la carne que se había colgado de su rostro.   
Isaac metió el tenedor en su pómulo, con tanta furia... Que el resultado ahora era ciertamente perturbador.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una mano aplastara la suya.

Cole, que intentaba evitar otro ataque de Isaac, sacudió su muñeca y luego se la dobló con demasiada fuerza. Isaac gruñó. Su brazo temblaba mucho... Como si el hombre quisiera romper eso también.

**"¡Te voy a matar!"**

Isaac gritó, intentando darse fuerzas para poder volver a mover la mano... ¡No podía rendirse cuando su venganza estaba tan malditamente cerca! La vida de su padre era valiosa para él, así como también lo era la vida de su madre, y la vida de su pequeño bebé. Por Dios. _¿Cómo pudo admirarlo tanto antes?_ Creía en ese tipo, tan ciegamente que...

Estúpido, que estúpido.

**"¿Cómo puedes... Tener tanta fuerza todavía?"**

Cole agarró la muñeca de Isaac y la retorció de nuevo, jadeando, con una mirada completamente profunda e irreconocible. Orejas, mejillas y mentón... Lo había apuñalado tan profundamente que incluso se revelaba una parte de su hueso.

Sí, así era él. ¡Y si iba a morir entonces definitivamente sería peleando!

Isaac mueve la mano y lo intenta de nuevo. Sacude el tenedor, intenta... Clavarla justo en su ojo derecho. Pero Cole se defendió está vez. Mueve la cabeza y logra capturar ambas manos con fuerza entre las suyas. Lo estampa contra la madera y dice:

**"K, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes durar peleando contra mí? Ya te lo dije... Cuanto más te pongas difícil, más vas a sufrir."**

**"Entonces... Elijo sufrir... ¡Maldito hijo de perra!"**

Esta vez, _Cole realmente comenzó a enojarse._ Cerró su palma, tomó impulso y luego asentó un fuerte puñetazo directo a la cara de Isaac. Luego de eso vino otro, y otro y uno que provocó que su boca estallara y la sangre se esparciera sobre la mesa. Jadeó, pero el puño continuó golpeando. La nariz y la boca de Isaac se convirtieron en una masa roja que terminó por humedecerle también los dedos.

**"¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso cuando ya apareció mi marca en tu cuello?! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡¡Ya comenzó a aparecer!! ¡No tienes manera de escapar de mí!"**

La feromona del Alfa volvió a extenderse tanto que Isaac solo pudo intentar arrastrarse sobre la mesa y, entonces, vomitó todo. Los pedazos del pastel de carne, su sangre y el jugo de naranja diluido con el agua fresca que le ofrecieron antes de que bajara del avión.

Y, _también había..._

**"¿Qué es esto?"**

Cole, que había presenciado atentamente todo esto, se aproximó para agarrar un pequeño objeto en forma de píldora. Era pequeño y definitivamente podía parecer un inhibidor o algo parecido... _Pero era una máquina._ Isaac jadeaba y no podía abrir los ojos correctamente, pero de todas maneras Cole le agarró la cabeza y la levantó en el aire. Gritó:

**"¡¡Pregunté qué era!! ¿Es para intervenir en los teléfonos? ¿O es un GPS?"**

Isaac no pudo decirle nada por un momento. Cole sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro como un demente, su visión era borrosa debido a las lágrimas y a la sangre... _Y en realidad no sabía nada al respecto._

Aunque obviamente, tenía una corazonada.

**"Félix... Parece más preocupado por mí de lo que yo estaba por él."**

**"... ¿Félix?"**

**"Te dije que... Ibas a morir."** Isaac sonrió, pero su rostro estaba terriblemente pálido. Escupió más sangre. **"Si no lo hago yo, será él."**

Cole golpeó el rostro de Isaac una vez más hasta que se escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Lo aventó contra la mesa y luego: **Bang, bang, bang.** Pisó la cápsula hasta que tronó bajo su suela. Se hizo añicos, como polvo de oro...

**"Incluso si Félix viene ahora, es demasiado tarde... ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Nos enlazamos ya! ¡Mi marca está apareciendo en ti! ¡Tú eres mío!"**

Cole gritó, completamente enloquecido mientras miraba a Isaac, abriendo la boca para intentar tener algo de aire. Entonces, Cole le separó las piernas otra vez... Agarró los muslos de Isaac y sacudió su propio pene con la mano para intentar ponerlo duro de nuevo. Aún herido, era inevitable que la lujuria se elevara si volvía a concentrarse en el cuerpo que tenía justo en frente de él.

Isaac se muerde los labios y vuelve a bajar la mano. Debe haber algo más, un cuchillo o algún otro tenedor. Cualquier cosa. _Lo que sea._

Fue en ese momento, que la televisión que le mostraba a Benjamín y a su madre se apagó de pronto. Junto con esto, se escuchó el sonido de la electricidad bajando hasta que finalmente desapareció. Los focos se volvieron todos negros.  
Era tarde, pero el corte de luz no oscureció los alrededores. Sin embargo, cuando todo el sonido se apagó y el cuarto quedó sumido en el silencio... Comenzaron a escucharse disparos. Había de todo, golpes, el sonido de explosiones y de ventanas rompiéndose. Gritos que venían de arriba pero también de abajo.

**"¿Qué mierda...?"**

Cole intentaba usar una pequeña radio para llamar a alguien, pero la respuesta nunca regresó. En cambio, la televisión se prendió otra vez, _y un personaje lindo apareció a la vista de todos_. Es un video de un conejo redondo, sonriendo y corriendo no en un uno, sino en todos los dispositivos de la casa. Cole tomó el control remoto e intentó cambiarle, pero al final no tuvo más remedio que ver al personaje de conejo brincar por allí y por acá hasta que dejó de moverse y luego, abrió la boca.

**"Cole Patricks, tu mansión ya está bajo asedio. Ríndete lo antes posible, levanta las manos y ponte de rodillas y así, puede que no tengamos muchas bajas el día de hoy. Si luchas, entonces nadie sobrevivirá."**

**"Qué tontería..."**

**"Oh, por supuesto, tienes que saber que a partir de hoy ya no eres coronel. En realidad, yo puedo decir que ya lo perdiste todo. Por tu corrupción, una investigación especial comenzará de inmediato... Tendrás que prepararte mucho, porque la prensa está ansiosa por hundir tu nombre todavía más de lo que ya lo hice yo."**

A pesar de estar manchado con sangre oscura, fue evidente que Cole comenzó a ponerse increíblemente pálido. El conejo rosado volvió a abrir la boca:

**"No debería ser muy sorprendente para ti, después de todo siempre cosechas lo que siembras... El problema ahora es que es una semilla que no es de tu agrado."**

El conejo rosado y redondo continuó hablando, como un anciano inteligente que en realidad tenía voz de adolescente. Cole no podía reconocerlo, así que eso lo hacía sentir todavía peor.

**"¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Maldita sea!!"**

Los sonidos tumultuosos de afuera se asemejan al de un campo de batalla. Se estaba haciendo más grande, así que entendía que no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Estaba completamente rodeado. _Encerrado._

Cole miró para todos lados, de derecha a izquierda... El comedor estaba bien cerrado, pero de pronto la puerta de la habitación se rompió a la mitad y entonces, un hombre alto y rubio hizo su entrada. Cada vez que caminaba, el sonido de sus botas llenaba todo el espacio. Se escuchó el estruendo de cuando cargó de nuevo su pistola.

 **"Félix..."** Cole, que se enfrenta a Félix, frente a él y completamente armado, de pronto se siente tan desprotegido como un niño pequeño. **"Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo."**

Pero él no lo está escuchando... Solo ve que sus pantalones están a la mitad, que su pene está afuera y que en la mesa... _Tiene a su Isaac_. Sin ropa, con la cara aplastada, desgarrada y completamente ensangrentada. Tiene un tenedor en la mano.

Félix apretó de inmediato el gatillo de la Colt.

**"Tang"**

Cole gritó. Había tratado de disparar lo más lejos posible porque estaba demasiado cerca de Isaac... Pero igual había fallado. **Que tonto.** Félix volvió a cargar su arma y cruzó el comedor con paso rápido mientras miraba a Cole.

**"Oh, de ninguna maldita manera..."**

Y tiró de Isaac hasta colocarlo frente a él. Era obvio que apretaría el gatillo sin dudarlo, así que fue un intento desesperado de usar a Isaac como escudo.

**"Félix, no sé lo que estás pensando... Pero si intentas algo, él morirá también."**


	101. 40

Cole abraza a Isaac por la espalda y aprieta los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Isaac parece... _Como si estuviera parado al borde de un acantilado_ , indefenso y sin ningún lugar a donde ir.

**"Quita tus manos de él... Y yo escucharé lo que tengas que decirme."**

Félix bajó la boca de la Colt al suelo. Intentó razonar... Pero Cole parecía no tener intención de escucharlo en absoluto. _Retrocedió._

**"¿Cómo puedo creer en la persona que invadió mi casa?"**

A pesar de sus tremendas agallas, Félix no pudo evitar que su ira se elevara hasta la cima de su cabeza. Cole arrastraba a Isaac hacia abajo, retrocediendo, formando un pequeño caminito con su sangre...

Fue entonces, cuando Cole gritó de la nada. _Aparentemente Isaac había logrado meter su tenedor en el muslo de Cole_ , aprovechando la manera tan descuidada en la que estaba parado.

 **"¡Carajo!"** Con el sonido de su muslo desgarrándose, los nuevos gritos de Cole se extendieron finalmente desde su garganta hasta terminar fundido en las paredes.  
Sin aliento y mojado con sangre, agarró la muñeca de Isaac, la empujó y la apretó de un modo bastante exagerado. **"¿Qué te atreviste a hacer con esta mano?"**

 **"Dang",** el espeluznante sonido de un hueso roto, cuando Isaac se mueve hacia adelante y golpea con el codo en la mandíbula de Cole. Junto con el estruendo, el hombre, suelta a Isaac y cae de espaldas contra el suelo... La mano sujetando un pedazo de carne y Félix caminando directo hacía él.

**"Había pensado en dispararte en la cabeza... ¡Pero definitivamente es una acción muy misericordiosa para desperdiciarla en alguien como tú!"**

Fue allí que comenzó a escucharse el **"Puck" "Puck"** de cuando Félix le aplastó la cabeza con la suela de su bota en un claro y palpitante impulso por matarlo. Sin embargo, antes de la cuarta patada, Cole logró defenderse y subió los brazos para evitar un daño más severo. Su boca goteaba, ya ni siquiera podía sentirla.

**"Félix... ¿Sabes qué si muero, todo por lo que trabajaste se derrumbará?"**

La voz de Cole, la que rápidamente se había vuelto desastrosa y pequeña, parecía estarse burlando todavía de él. Félix, de todos modos, decidió que era mejor dejar de moverse por el momento.

**"Así que, escúchame... Y déjame salir de aquí. Es lo que más nos conviene a ambos."**

**"¿Lo qué más nos...? ¿Cómo puede ser** **lo mejor para ti cuando ya estás completamente jodido? ¿No lo escuchaste del señor conejo? Toda tu corrupción se ha extendido a pasos más que gigantes. No solo los** **JSOC** **y NCIS están detrás de ti ahora, sino también compañías militares y mediáticas."** Con una nueva rabia emergiendo desde el fondo de su pecho, Félix liberó sus manos envueltas en guantes negros. Los aventó por allí, le miró fijamente y al final, sujetó de nuevo el arma. **"No, tú ya estás muerto... Es solo que me gusta demasiado verte sangrar."**

En realidad, cuando recordaba la imagen de Isaac sobre la mesa, destruido y ultrajado... La idea de destrozarlo en lugar de simplemente dispararle se volvía todavía más intensa. Desesperante.

¡Maldita sea! Debería... Estarlo desmembrando. Definitivamente debería cortarle el pene y definitivamente tendría que estar metiéndolo dentro de su boca.

Apretó los puños, quitó el seguro y apuntó justo a su entrepierna.

**"¡¡Si muero Isaac también morirá!! ¡Entrará en shock!"**

Gracias al grito de Cole, los movimientos de Félix una vez más se detuvieron en el aire.

**"¿De qué mierda estás hablando?"**

**"Porque... Estaba** **enlazándome** **a él para que fuera mi Omega. Puedes verlo tú mismo, las marcas ya están subiendo por su nuca."**

**"Eso es..."**

**"Lo hice, metiendo mis feromonas dentro de su cuerpo. Si muero, el flujo se perderá, su cuerpo entrará en un shock y..."**

Pero las últimas palabras salieron en forma de un vomito sangriento cuando le aplastó violentamente el abdomen con la punta de su pie.

Cole le estaba diciendo, en pocas palabras, _que siempre tuvo razón en sus suposiciones_. El hombre era un Omega. Debió notarlo, cuando pateó la puerta del comedor y sintió que el interior estaba lleno de un calor insoportable y ardiente que no tenía que ver en absoluto con las feromonas de Cole.

Félix volvió la mirada y se encontró con el cuerpo que temblaba sobre el suelo. La sangre fluía de su nariz rota, la boca y los ojos rasgados y pequeños. Lo pensó una vez, en el hotel... Pero él había dicho varias veces que **"no"** y luego comenzó a portarse como todo un guerrero antiguo. Llegó herido, y de todas maneras mató a los hombres que estaban en su florería. Cuando robaron a su hijo lo vio correr tras el auto en movimiento, con agujeros en los brazos y en el abdomen. _¡Lo vio, levantándose a los dos días_! Tan fresco como si solo hubiese caído de una bicicleta. Tenía una fuerza física y mental más alta que la normal.

Omega...

**Si era un Omega...**

Las palabras de Cole se convirtieron en un fuerte shock, en un dolor mental tan fuerte, que le provocó patearle la nariz una última vez antes de correr hacia el único hombre que necesitaba ver para estar bien.

 **"Isaac. ¡Isaac!"** Tomó sus mejillas empapadas de sangre entre las manos, pero sus ojos oscuros estaban absolutamente desenfocados y perdidos. **"No.... No me hagas esto."**

Félix agarró la barbilla de Isaac y la levantó para buscar heridas... Detrás de la oreja, cubierto por su cabello, había marcas débiles que mostraban que los aullidos de Cole no habían sido una mentira.  
 _Se había enlazado_ , pero su progreso aún era lento porque las feromonas estaban siendo rechazadas.

Los ojos de Félix se volvieron más oscuros que nunca antes.

 **"¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¿Eras realmente Omega? ¡¿Es verdad?! ¡¡Contéstame!! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo, aunque te pregunté? ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan...?! ¡¡Ah!! ¡Maldición!"** Félix no podía soportarlo así que comenzó a gritar y a gritar como un auténtico demente... Sin embargo, Isaac, que había perdido la razón, solo estaba allí. Con la cabeza colgando y sin entender realmente nada de lo que sucedía. **"Háblame, maldición... ¡¡Solamente abre los malditos ojos y mírame!!"**

Entonces... Cuando Isaac se despertó por un momento y miró en su dirección, con los ojos borrosos y bastante pequeñitos, Félix soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y comenzó a besarlo con tremenda furia. Era algo desordenado y absolutamente impaciente.

**"¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?"**

Lo besaba y lo besaba, pero las yemas de sus dedos temblaban sin saber la razón. ¡Sentía que el corazón realmente iba a escapársele del pecho!

**"Benjamín..."**

**"Ya envié a alguien, él está bien. ¿De acuerdo? Está bien. Pero tengo que moverte de aquí."**

**"Benjamín..."**

**"Será un momento, solamente un momento. Lo prometo."** Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos de inmediato... El enlace iba a seguir su marcha si continuaban en un lugar tan lleno de las asquerosas feromonas de Cole. Tenía que salir de allí a toda prisa y después... _Ya vería que hacer después._ **"Voy a ir rápido cariño. ¿De acuerdo? Sé que te duele, pero no puedo detenerme..."**

_Va lento... Sus feromonas van lento. Todo va a estar bien, todavía puedo detenerlo._

Con Isaac contra su pecho, Félix salió corriendo del comedor y cruzó el pasillo olvidándose de que Cole seguía con vida detrás de él. ¿Y si escapaba? ¿Y si alguno de sus hombres entraba y se lo llevaba lejos de allí? Era difícil mantener la razón centrada en una sola cosa cuando estaba tan infinitamente enojado, preocupado y loco. Estaba molesto por Isaac y estaba bastante molesto consigo mismo. Tan asustado... Porque tenía que detener el enlace antes de que fuera muy tarde y el hombre terminara desapareciendo frente a él. Dios. ¿Y si Cole moría? Entonces eso detendría el flujo de feromonas de golpe y entraría en paro.

**"Ben..."**

**"Todo va a estar bien... Mi amor, todo va a estar bien."**


	102. 40.1

Félix entró en una habitación vacía que parecía haber servido antes como un pequeño estudio individual. Quitó toda la basura y materiales viejos del camino y recostó suavemente a Isaac a lo largo del sofá... Muy lento, cuidando que su cabeza no cayera de golpe y quitando las líneas de cabello que se le habían pegado a la piel debido a la sangre y al sudor.

**"Félix..."**

**"Aquí estoy."**

Isaac abrió los ojos de repente, respiró hondo y sostuvo la mano de Félix completamente entre la suya... Estaba mojada, pero se sentía tan fría que estaba aliviando el calor que le brotaba desde adentro.

**"Félix, ve por Benjamín... ¡Por favor, toma a Benjamín y sácalo de aquí!"**

Las feromonas de Cole estaban asfixiándolo tanto que apenas había logrado abrir los ojos para verlo. Su voz era débil, su respiración era muy pequeña... Isaac era como una vela frente al viento. _Y si no lo protegía con ambas manos definitivamente iba a apagarse de un momento para otro._

**"Ya fue alguien por él, te prometo que está bien..."**

Isaac sacudió la cabeza.

**"No, ve por él... ¡Tienes que ir y traerlo porque no sé qué harán los hombres de Cole esta vez!"**

**"Isaac ¿Cómo voy a irme si estás así de mal justo ahora? ¿Cómo podría dejarte?"**

**"Es tu hijo... ¿Solo vas a dejar que alguien más se encargue de él?"**

En respuesta a la pregunta, Félix terminó por congelarse por completo...

De acuerdo, _no esperaba que dijera algo como eso._

**"¿...Benjamín es mi hijo? ¿De qué estás hablando?"**

Estaba en blanco... Como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe tremendo y después hubiera sacado todo lo que había guardado dentro de su cabeza para reemplazarlo por algo más.

Primero, las palabras que salieron de Isaac le resultaron incomprensibles. Después, se sintió como si hubiese olvidado como respirar y parpadear y... Ser una persona. Entonces Isaac mostró una expresión confundida también.

**"Benjamín... Ya sabías que era tu hijo, ¿No?"**

Cuando se lo preguntó de nuevo, Félix se dio cuenta de que había perdido la voz. Su pupila azul estaba fija en algún punto extraño. Simplemente, ya ni siquiera recuerda como cerrar los ojos. Es decir, había una voz que le decía todo el tiempo: **_"Es parecido a ti. ¿Qué no puedes verlo?"._** Y otra muy diferente que repetía: **_"De ninguna manera. Dice que es un Beta, y tú no has eyaculado dentro de nadie desde ya hace mucho tiempo... ¿O lo hiciste?_**

Félix solo se sacudió un poco.

 **"¿Sabes...? Yo le dije eso a Cole, pero, no estaba seguro de que... Yo no sabía que tú... Es decir..."** Félix apenas podía pensar así que no estaba seguro de poder decir una oración completa. Solo se quedó allí, mirando a Isaac durante mucho, mucho tiempo. **"Le dije eso a Cole... Pero... ¿Dijiste hijo? Tú... ¿Diste a luz a mi hijo? ¿Cuándo diablos...? Oh dios mío. ¡Isaac!"**

Isaac también estaba sorprendido así que no sabía que hacer ni mucho menos que decirle.

**"¡¿Por qué no me contaste eso tampoco?!"**

**"..."**

**"¡¡¡CONTÉSTAME!!!"**

Félix le gritó a Isaac. Era la primera vez que hacía eso... La primera vez que parecía estar absolutamente fuera de sí. Como si no pudiera soportarlo.

Solo entonces, _Isaac intentó ser valiente._

**"Es lo que es. Yo soy Omega y Benjamín es tu hijo..."**

**"Te pedí que respondieras correctamente. Isaac, ¡Sé que eres Omega! Lo sé, ya entendí esa parte. Lo que yo quiero saber es... ¿Cómo fue qué diste a luz a mi hijo sin...? ¡¿Cómo fue qué hiciste esto sin decirme nada?!"**

**"Dijiste... Que ya lo** **sospechabas** **."**

**"Sí, una sospecha que siempre negaste... Y no me hubiera enojado contigo si me hubieses contado sobre esto. ¡¡Hace dos putas semanas antes de esta puta situación!! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque ahora todo está jodido! Y yo... Solo puedo pensar que estuve 4 malditos años sin conocer a mi hijo. ¿Dónde diste a luz? ¿Cómo pasó?"**

Isaac sentía que ahora sí que había dejado de respirar. Los ojos de Félix se habían puesto todos negros...

Es inevitable ya.

**"Yo fui el Omega que sufrió el celo en tu isla hace cuatro años... Yo te amarré y te corté y te rompí el maldito brazo. Yo di a luz a tu hijo. ¡Ese es Benjamín! ¡¡Entonces, ve ahora y ponlo a salvo!!"**

**"Ese Omega idiota..."**

**"No importa eso. ¡Es tu hijo! ¡Es tu hijo...! Y te estoy pidiendo que vayas por él porque eres la única persona en la que confío justo ahora. Por favor..."**

Isaac sollozó, con los dedos temblorosos sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo de Félix... La pupila del Alfa solo se hace más gruesa esta vez.

**"Yo... Confiaba en ti. Y pensé que estaría bien no investigar ni pensar de más hasta que estuvieras listo... ¡Pero mira esto! ¿Cómo me haces algo así? ¿Cómo pudiste ser así cuando yo... solo te he demostrado que te amo?"**

**"¡Félix...!"**

**"Escondiste cosas... Tantas que, terminé por perderlo todo. Porque no confiaste en mí en el momento exacto."**

Isaac cerró los ojos. Un escalofrío atraviesa su espalda y le cruza el pecho cada vez que lo escucha hablar así.

_Da mucho miedo._

**"Prometiste... No lastimarme ni a mí ni a mi familia. Sin importar lo que pasara."**

Isaac se hizo instintivamente hacia atrás... Trataba de huir de esos ojos azules que lo perseguían pero que al final siempre terminaban chocando contra él.

**"¿Todo fue planeado para este momento? ¿Sabías que me iba a enojar tanto qué tu único plan seguro fue ponerlo en un contrato?"**

Las feromonas palpitantes y ásperas que fluían de él comenzaron a hacerlo temblar...

Aunque no había lugar para escapar, sigue empujando su cuerpo hacia atrás tanto como puede... _Pero lo gracioso es que no era capaz de quitar la mano que sostenía su brazo._ Tal vez porque, él también lo amaba terriblemente.

Era cobarde. ¿Cómo podía soltar al hombre que lo había sostenido durante todo este tiempo? Incluso si las cosas estaban bastante mal ahora, se sentía imposible.

**"Sí... Lo hice. Porque, tenía miedo de las cosas que podrías decir y el enojo que sentirías hacía mí. Es cierto que solo pensaba egoístamente y es cierto que no estaba listo para afrontar nada de eso. Todo es mi culpa. Más tarde, tanto como quieras, aceptaré toda tu ira y tus palabras, pero por favor, salva a Benjamín y a mi madre primero. Ellos no tienen la culpa."**

**"... ¡Joder!"**

El puño de Félix golpeó el respaldo del sofá, provocando que algunas partículas de polvo terminaran flotando por todos lados... Isaac seguía sin poder soltarlo.

**"¿Lo aceptarás? ¿Y cómo vas a manejar una ira que ni yo no puedo manejar?"**

Isaac, quién se enfrentó a la rabia que inevitablemente se derramaba de sus ojos azules, respiró hondo por tercera vez en el transcurso de la conversación.

Fue la primera vez en el día que tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

**"Félix... Por favor."**

**"No hables, ya no importa. Es solo, un jodido contrato, como dices. No puedo matarte ni lastimar a tu familia, lo prometí... Y yo soy un hombre de palabra."** La voz de Félix era horriblemente fría cuando, sin esperarlo, su hermoso rostro se precipitó de pronto a centímetros del suyo. **"En fin... No me importa si Benjamín es mi hijo o no o si eres un Omega o no. Estás herido, y ahora lo importante es pensar en detener el enlace. ¿Está bien?"**

**"... Está bien."**

Félix regresó la vista a su nuca.


	103. 41

Isaac es el Omega que le rompió el brazo hace cuatro años y se escapó para permitir que lo torturaran por meses enteros. Dio a luz a su hijo, lo ocultó de él, intentó hacer todo por su cuenta y ahora... Tenía la marca de un enlace, creciendo y creciendo sobre la piel de su nuca.

Era mucha información para absorber, pero ya no tenía tiempo para más retrasos innecesarios... Después de todo, _se había permitido gritarle por un minuto o dos._

"Bueno, **¿Qué está pasando exactamente?"**

Isaac parecía rechazar las feromonas de Cole... Tal vez porque había tenido mucho sexo con Félix antes. También estaba el hecho de que lo había mordido cada que tenía la oportunidad y definitivamente, se debía en parte a que Isaac era un hombre demasiado fuerte. _Incluso su mente luchaba cuando su cuerpo no podía más..._ Era el tipo de persona que hubiera matado a Cole si hubiese visto que ya estaba completamente enlazado, sin importarle morir también como parte del proceso.

Debe haber entonces... Alguna medida inmediata para contrarrestarlo.

**"Carajo..."**

La expresión de Félix perdió su energía una vez más, y luego hubo un momento en el que solo sacudía la cabeza para quitarse todo el enojo y poderse concentrar nuevamente. Se agarra la barbilla y luego sube los dedos para cubrirse los ojos. Un movimiento repetitivo que no terminaba.

 **"¿Dijiste que serías mi perro guardián?"** Isaac se sorprendió ante la pregunta así de repentina. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contestar, escuchó **"¿Qué te parece si mejor eres mi Omega?... Eliminaré las feromonas de Cole, cubriéndolas con las mías."**

La voz de Félix seguía siendo pequeña y cortante... Pero su pupila azul parecía estar bastante firme. No hubo temblores. Ni dudas.

**"Vamos a enlazarnos, tú y yo."**

Félix había pensado en dos formas de hacerlo. Como la marca era pequeña podía matar a Cole para terminar con el flujo de feromonas de un solo golpe y luego, esperar que de alguna forma milagrosa el cuerpo de Isaac fuera tan firme como para seguir respondiendo con normalidad. La segunda era llenarlo con feromonas más fuertes que las de Cole antes de que se completara el enlace. _Reemplazar el color amarillo colocando un trazo con plumón negro justo encima._

Bueno... Félix era el Alfa dominante más fuerte de su generación, definitivamente incluso más que Cole. Podría hacerlo bien... Si Isaac soportaba otra ronda de dolor insoportable de un modo adecuado.

**"¿Estás de acuerdo?"**

**"Yo... No importa lo que..."**

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Félix presionó los labios de Isaac fuertemente con los suyos. Su lengua lo invadió, como si fuera natural entre ellos dos hacerlo así. Unos labios codiciosos. Una humedad que se mezclaba y se sentía como la lluvia que necesitaba...

Y así, lento, las feromonas Alfa comenzaron a verterse sin previo aviso sobre él. Por supuesto, las feromonas de Cole son incomparablemente fuertes y oscuras así que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo extra. _Un poquito más agresivo._

La feromona se vierte tan violentamente que su cabeza se paraliza en un instante. Quema... Así que ya está temblando y gimiendo de dolor.

**"¡Uf! ¡¡Ah!!"**

Cuando las dos feromonas diferentes se enredan dentro de su cuerpo, el corazón comienza a latirle como si hubiera participado en un maratón. Las puntas de sus dedos tiemblan, sus extremidades tiemblan y su visión se vuelve tan oscura que ya ni siquiera ve a Félix juntó a él. Parece tener una convulsión, así que el Alfa solamente intenta ponerse encima para sujetar sus piernas y controlar que no vaya a lastimarse.  
Es definitivamente una sensación terrible, como si todo el cuerpo se rompiera en pedazos y se reconstruyera otra vez. Al final, incluso la sangre explotó dentro de la nariz de Isaac y comenzó a fluir como si estuviera fracturada.

Félix no se movía, solo lo besaba y lo sostenía mientras palpaba su cuello para encontrar su pulso. Convulsionó por segunda vez y luego dejó los ojos en blanco... Estaba preocupado por la reacción tan violenta, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer de inmediato más que ser paciente y esperar lo mejor.

Isaac cerró los ojos, jadeando, pálido como una hoja, pero sosteniendo todavía el brazo de Félix.

**"Félix, Benjamín... Por favor..."**

Mientras tanto, al escuchar a Isaac pedirle de nuevo salvar a su hijo, Félix no pudo hacer más que ponerse a reír. Él era así todo el tiempo... Pensando en Benjamín incluso cuando estaba a un paso de morir.

Félix extendió la mano y frotó la nuca de Isaac. La marca de Cole seguía allí, pero ahora estaba desvaneciéndose poco a poco en lugar de crecer. Si esperaba el tiempo suficiente entonces desaparecería por completo y aparecería una nueva marca en su lugar... Hasta entonces, Isaac tenía que descansar, respirar y dormir hasta que su corazón se relajara y el cuerpo entrara en una fase más estable.

Félix se quitó la playera que tenía sobre el chaleco para ponérsela a él.

**"Isaac, estoy muy enojado. Tanto que ni siquiera sé exactamente la razón... Pero como prometí, no voy a hacerte daño. Ni a ti ni a tu familia."**

**"Um..."**

**"Este es nuestro nuevo contrato. Eres mi Omega ahora."**

Succionó la boca desgarrada de Isaac mientras arrojaba una nueva ronda de feromonas sobre él. El hombre tembló como si estuviera experimentando otra convulsión, pero ahora fue más leve y se detuvo en un instante... Esperó, y luego suspiró con fuerza cuando notó que sus labios se estaban coloreando.

**"Voy a ir por Benjamín... ¿Está bien?"**

Mientras Isaac se encontraba inconsciente en el sofá, Félix rápidamente se levantó y dio un paso hacia adelante. La sala se llenó entonces de feromonas feroces y pesadas. Feromonas de enojo, feromonas de tristeza, feromonas y más feromonas que definitivamente ningún Alfa iba a poder soportar. Amenazantes y formando una especie de burbuja alrededor de Isaac.

Era su forma de protegerlo para que nadie se atreviera a poner una mano sobre el hombre mientras no estaba allí.

Estaba enojado... _Pero su amor seguía siendo más fuerte._


	104. 41.1

Félix, que cerró la puerta con fuerza, caminó por el pasillo con los ojos bien abiertos. Su cabeza aún se sentía bastante complicada y su corazón latía como si estuviera loco. Isaac era un Omega, el Omega de la isla, el Omega de la isla que le había dado un hijo. _¡Realmente es su niño también!_ Nunca había tenido una relación demasiado formal precisamente porque no quería tener uno. Utilizaba condones, anticonceptivos orales... Y ahora tiene una calabacita que crece y que llora.

**"Ah, me estoy volviendo loco."**

Cuando recuerda todos los sucesos, palabras y gritos extraños que intercambiaron hace unos minutos, su cabeza comienza a arder como si todavía tuviera adentro una increíble furia.

Félix hizo una pausa por un momento para intentar controlar su respiración agitada... Dios mío. Isaac es su Omega y Benjamín es su hijo. _¿Cómo se enfrenta algo así?_ Cerró los ojos y presionó su frente contra la pared pensando que definitivamente llegaría un momento en que estallaría en golpes contra cualquier cosa... Sin embargo, pronto logró apaciguar su ira y reírse un poco de lo extraño que resultó ser su destino.  
La perra Omega tuvo un ciclo de celo exitoso, por lo que obviamente era posible que quedara en embarazo sin problema. Sin embargo, pasaron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo en las horas siguientes así que... Solo lo olvidó.

 _Ahora el oscuro recuerdo se superpone lentamente con la cara de Isaac._ No solo la cara, sino también el físico, los gestos y los gemidos. Todos se vuelven hacia Isaac. El Omega que jadeaba desde abajo se vuelve nítido, sus gemidos, sus ojos. Sus manos, sus besos.... Finalmente se da cuenta de que sus palabras pasadas eran absolutamente ciertas. Al tratarse de Isaac, _no tenía más remedio que caer de rodillas._ Si no fuera él, entonces no se hubiera sentido tan emocionado al verlo, ni enamorado, ni hubiese sentido... Que así era justo como tenía que ser.

Después de una revelación tardía, Félix volvió a reír. La ira parecía ser nieve que comenzaba a derretirse entre sus dedos. Pensamientos que habían sido una verdadera ayuda, ciertamente.

**"Isaac... Mi destino era enamorarme de ti. Desde el principio hasta ahora."**

Con una metralleta en la mano, Félix tenía una extraña sonrisa cuando se abrió paso por un par de pasillos angostos y oscuros.

Sí, _era el mejor momento posible para matar a algunas perras._


	105. 41.2

Félix primero contactó a Tony para emitir nuevas instrucciones.

**"Si encuentran a Cole, quién sea, solamente deben capturarlo y traerlo ante mí. No deben matarlo. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?"**

Tony, quién respondió afirmativamente a los gritos urgentes de Félix... _La verdad es que estaba bastante confundido con esa nueva orden_. ¿Qué había pasado? La última vez dijo que iba a dispararle tan pronto como lo viera y ahora dice que no tienen que matarlo. ¿Por qué? Sin embargo, parecía que no había lugar para explicaciones, ni siquiera para los detalles más esenciales.

La mansión seguía estando bajo asedio, aunque ciertamente el espectáculo principal se había terminado. Ya no estaba el sonido de los disparos o los gritos agudos, ni siquiera el impacto constante de los muebles quebrándose por aquí y por allá... Ahora solo era Félix, y el impacto de sus botas haciendo eco en los pasillos. Gritaba:

**"¡Cole está prohibido! ¡** **Manténganlo** **vivo para mí!"**

Y después, Félix saltó directamente en dirección a las escaleras.

**"Noah, dame la ubicación de Benjamín."**

Félix seguía corriendo en línea recta. En su oído, llevaba algo similar a lo que había utilizado Cole al inicio. Unos auriculares inalámbricos que lo conectaban directamente con la estación de Noah. En realidad, no dejaron de transmitir ni una sola vez por lo que, muy probablemente, el hombre había escuchado toda la conversación que mantuvo con Isaac. Desde el inicio hasta el final...

Estaba tan enojado y preocupado que simplemente se había olvidado de que estaba allí.

Noah se encontraba en silencio, sin decir ni siquiera una sola palabra sobre el asunto... No es algo común en él. Parece gustar mucho de ponerle apodos extraños, hablar sobre lo ridículo que luce su atuendo o su cabello y burlarse de su desgracia cada que tiene la oportunidad. Debería estarle gritando justo ahora... Así que inmediatamente comienza a ponerse algo nervioso.

Félix toca el manguito de los auriculares.

**"¿Estás escuchando?"**

**"... Por supuesto que estoy escuchando."**

**"¿Entonces por qué no dices nada?"**

Félix preguntó porque estaba preocupado de lo que podría estar pensando... Pero Noah pretendió no saber a lo que se refería.

**"Estoy buscando todavía la ubicación de Benjamín y de Jessica Parker..."**

**"¿Todavía? ¿Cómo qué todavía? ¡Habías dicho que estaban bajo tierra!"**

Cómo parecía muy nervioso, Noah suspiró.

**"Solo estaba adivinando. Dije: "Creo que". Eso no significaba que tuviera la ubicación exacta."**

**"Necesito el helicóptero."**

**"Ya está listo."**

El lugar era completamente terrible para un bebé y una mujer de mediana edad. Estaba húmedo, frío y seguramente estaban heridos... _O al menos se sentían lo suficientemente mal._ Necesitaba un helicóptero para sacarlos en el menor tiempo posible y llevarlos directo a casa.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, de repente aparece una voz llamando suavemente a Félix.

**"Oye, animal..."**

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"Saca a mi sobrino a salvo."**

**"Idiota. ¿Crees que voy a dejar que le pase algo...? Espera. ¿Cómo que sobrino?"**

**"¡Es mi sobrino! ¡Y quiero verlo! A ti no, odio verte, cuando lo rescates mándalo con Tony."**

**"Cállate."**

**"¡¡Quiero a mi sobrino!! ¡No me importaba hace unos minutos, pero ahora no quiero que le pase nada! ¡Ayúdalo! ¡Sácalo ya! ¡Sácalo, sácalo, sácalo!"**

**"¡Carajo, que te calles!"** La voz sentimental de Noah mezclada con un llanto exagerado, hace que Félix parezca a punto de sufrir un derrame cerebral. **"Si se pierde... Puedo conseguir otro sobrino para ti."**

**"... Maldita perra loca. Sabía que tu personalidad estaba podrida, pero hablar de mi sobrino como si fuera una lata de Coca Cola es inaceptable. ¡Inaceptable te digo! Si se lastima voy a... Te voy a... Yo... ¡Le voy a decir a mi abuelo! Es más… ¡Le voy a decir ahora mismo! ¡Perra del mal! ¡Estúpido...!"**

Félix, que no podía soportar el arranque de Noah, terminó apagando sus auriculares. Ah... Era suficiente por un día, _realmente suficiente._

**"Jefe, creo que es por allá."**

Una de las escoltas que lo seguía iba adelante de él, revisando el perímetro cuidadosamente con una metralleta entre las manos.

Tal y como había dicho, tan pronto como sus hombres y él bajaron por las escaleras y llegaron a un nuevo y más estrecho pasillo, se dieron cuenta de que había una inmensa cantidad de sangre esparcida por el suelo. También era difícil respirar porque estaba lleno de olores asquerosos, pólvora, vomito, carne... ¿Quién iba ganando aquí? ¿Sus aliados o los enemigos? ¿Dónde estaba el niño y la abuela?  
 **Félix se aproximó al frente e inspeccionó la situación.** Las puertas de hierro que los separaban de los otros cuartos estaban cerradas herméticamente. No había sonidos provenientes del interior ni rastros de alguna otra persona... Aunque era obvio que estaban esperando por él.

Los hombres no tuvieron más opción que aguardar silenciosamente por las nuevas órdenes de Félix.

Hubiera sido difícil para un tipo tan severamente herido salir de esta mansión con sus propios medios. Casi todos sus hombres estaban muertos así que, en la cabeza de Félix, solo había un escenario posible y real. _Habían tomado como rehén a Benjamín y a la abuela_ , y ahora los estaban utilizando como un escudo. ¿De qué otra manera le cederían el paso tan fácilmente?

**"Ábranla."**

Era difícil ignorar a un hombre que parecía tan intimidante como él... Rápidamente instalaron pequeños explosivos en puntos estratégicos de la puerta porque, cuando intentaron hacerlo a punta de disparos, las balas únicamente rebotaron y terminaron perdiéndose en cualquier otro lugar. Cuando todo estuvo listo y retrocedieron al unísono, Félix decidió volver a tomar la delantera del equipo y ponerse en guardia.

**¡¡BOM!!**

La puerta estaba hecha jirones así que se abrió sin ningún tipo de problema... Y en ese instante, sin que nadie se lo esperara, _las feromonas Alfa de Félix se propagaron fuertemente por el suelo que ya de por sí apestaba a pólvora._ Es, como un río pesado que arrastra su aroma hasta colorear los alrededores con una especie de niebla espesa y asfixiante.

Pero Félix era, después de todo, un Alfa dominante puro y repleto de una infinita furia.

Todos los Alfa que estaban a su lado comenzaron a retroceder. Incluso estaba pasando lo mismo con los Beta.

Mas que un olor, se sentía como si estuvieran siendo rociados con agua hirviendo. Ardía y dolía igual a estar en el infierno... Las feromonas habían sido esparcidas hacía las habitaciones que tenía adelante así que, mientras caminaba y apuntaba, miraba hombres gritar, rodar por el suelo, vomitar e incluso convulsionar con la nariz repleta de sangre. Algunos Beta y Alfa dominantes apuntaban en su dirección con armas de fuego... Pero temblaban tanto que naturalmente no pudieron ganar contra él.

Unos pocos disparos, uno o dos insultos y luego, la situación finalmente terminó.

Un Alfa dominante como él lleva todas las de ganar en batallas dentro de espacios cerrados. Utilizan sus feromonas como un arma, y son tantas y tantas, controladas de una manera tan perfecta y estable, _que seguramente ninguno de ellos notó que estaba en peligro hasta que ya era inevitable._

Félix sentía el sudor frío fluir por su espalda y a su corazón latir en su cabeza... Revisó cada una de las habitaciones, de arriba hacia abajo, y de todas maneras no podía encontrar al bebé ni a la mujer. No estaban bajo las camas, no estaban dentro de ningún mueble. Félix miró a su alrededor una y otra vez y luego, decidió aventar la cama hasta que chocó y se desarmó en el suelo... El muro de piedra, que había estado cubierto por el colchón, podía verse un poco fuera de forma así que, cuando rápidamente se acercó y pateó tan fuerte como le fue posible, el pesado muro se vino abajo de inmediato.

**"El loco lo tenía todo preparado."**

La frente de Félix se arrugó. Noah ya le había advertido que podía haber tantas habitaciones como si se tratara de un cuartel militar, aunque tenía el aspecto de ser solamente una pequeña cabaña. Isaac debió sospecharlo también porque había sido muy persistente con la idea de que fuera de inmediato a traer a Benjamín. _Fue el único inteligente._

Rápidamente encendió los auriculares porque no sabía con exactitud a dónde conducía este pasaje. Está bajo tierra y no tiene ninguna luz.

Espera un segundo, y luego otro, y otro... No hay conexión, así que definitivamente hay algo que bloquea todos sus aparatos. Lo único que escuchaba, eran crujidos.

Cole, **puta perra**.

Después de apagar inevitablemente los auriculares de nuevo, Félix comenzó a ir mucho más despacio que hace un momento. El cañón del arma en frente, apuntando como si estuviera viendo su cabeza.

Dio un paso, dos pasos, tres... Se preguntaba si era de la clase de persona que perdía la cabeza al enfrentarse a alguna situación complicada. Pensaba si es que acaso los lastimaría al sentir mucho estrés. Si le haría algo al bebé o a la señora.

Tenía miedo. _Un miedo real._

Fue en ese momento... En qué escuchó algo. Félix dejó de caminar casi de inmediato e intentó agudizar el oído para notarlo mejor. No venía de muy lejos, y definitivamente se trataba de la voz del bebé.

De pie, con la espalda contra la pared, Félix se movió lentamente otra vez. Sus manos se habían llenado de un sudor frío y pegajoso.

**"¡Dile que cierre la puta boca!"**

**"¡Es un niño! Solamente está muy asustado, por el amor de Dios."**

**"¡Te lo advierto mujer! ¡Si no lo haces, entonces yo se la cerraré!"**

La voz de Jessica vuelve a elevarse furiosa y luego, se escucha el impacto de un golpe.

El llanto del niño aumenta.

Grita.

**"¡No toques al niño!"**

La mujer rogó, pero el niño solo estaba llorando y llorando. Decía: **"¡Ya no! ¡Ya no!".** Solo después de eso, Félix no pudo soportarlo más y corrió con toda su fuerza... Estaba cansado y mareado debido a la manera tan descuidada en la que había estado ocupando sus feromonas y, aun así, no puede detenerse porque siente que hay una tremenda ira derramándose ahora de su corazón.

Bruscamente, las feromonas comenzaron a estallar.

**"¡¡Quita tus manos de él!!"**

Además de los feroces pasos, la voz violenta de Félix llena de pronto cada parte del pasaje cuando se acerca y le apunta directo entre las cejas.

Cole estaba frente a él, con la cara repleta de sangre y los ojos muy, muy abiertos. Tenía a Benjamín del brazo. Una cosa pequeñita de cabello amarillo y enormes lágrimas en los ojos. A su lado, Jessica Parker, que sangra por una herida gigantesca junto a la boca, está temblando... A punto de romper a llorar mientras extiende los brazos hacía el niño.

Cole tenía los dedos alrededor del cuello del bebé.

**"¡No te acerques! ¡Si no quieres ver el cuello de tu hijo partirse a la mitad, retrocede!"**

**"No me di cuenta de que eras un hombre que tenía tantas ganas de morir."** La voz de Félix, quién miraba atentamente a Cole casi sin pestañear, parecía completamente incómoda y cargada de asco. **"Te advertí lo que pasaría si tocabas a mi hijo. ¿Lo recuerdas?"**

Jessica Parker miró enseguida a Félix cuando lo escuchó decir **"mi hijo"** , y sin embargo, Félix estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para notar que lo hacía.

**"¿Entonces por qué no me matas de una vez? Oh... Es verdad, todavía está el asunto de Isaac."**

Aunque el hombre, que sudaba frío, pareció darse el lujo de burlarse de él... Las feromonas intensas emanan de nuevo y lo golpean como si fueran un enorme tsunami. Tragándose de inmediato el cuerpo de Cole.

El hombre temblaba escandalosamente, igual a si le hubieran aplicado una descarga eléctrica. Cayó de rodillas, y entonces la mano que agarraba el cuello del bebé inevitablemente perdió su energía y se derrumbó también.

Jessica Parker aprovecha este descuido para abalanzarse de inmediato y sostener apresuradamente al niño entre sus brazos.

 **"¡Oh! Abuela, abuela. Papá. ¡Quiero a papá!"** Sus ojitos estaban hinchados, rojos y completamente llenos de lágrimas. **"¡Quiero a papi!"**


	106. 42

El cabello del niño es bastante similar al suyo, es brillante y cercano a la plata. Por supuesto, el propio Félix era idéntico a él cuando era joven. No solo por el color del cabello... Se notaba en sus bonitas mejillas enrojecidas, en sus pupilas azules, en esa nariz recta y delicada. Félix abrió mucho los ojos cuando pensó: **"Dios mío. De verdad es mi hijo".** Porque incluso cuando Isaac se lo contó, no pudo hacerse a la idea inmediatamente después. Estaba demasiado sorprendido y enojado y su cabeza no giraba del todo bien. Ahora, _siente que de verdad Benjamín era un pedacito de él._ Tanto así que todo tipo de emociones, que eran difíciles de describir con palabras, se mezclaron entonces y se vertieron sobre él como una fuerte lluvia...

Félix entonces, solo respira.

Quería llegar con él y consolarlo. Tomar sus manitas y decir algo, cualquier cosa... Desafortunadamente, lo que sentía era difícil de describir y de demostrar.

**Fue cosa de un instante.**

Cole, que había estado arrodillado en el suelo todo este tiempo, de repente corrió hacia Jessica haciendo que tanto ella como el bebé fueran atrapados rápidamente por sus brazos.

**"¡Ah!"**

Jessica gritó y levantó las manos para intentar aventar a Benjamín con Félix... Pero, aunque trató de apresurarse tanto como pudo, Cole le golpeó en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su pistola hasta hacer que sonara una y otra vez. La hizo sangrar.

Jessica se derrumbó entonces contra el suelo de piedra al mismo tiempo en que comenzaron a escucharse algunos disparos desesperados. Uno, dos, tres... Cole disparaba mientras le mostraba al niño que tenía en las manos. Gritaba:

**"¡¡Si no quieres que lo mate, no te muevas!!"**

Benjamín lloraba otra vez, con los bracitos extendidos en la dirección de Félix.

_Maldita sea._

No debería haber subestimado la fuerza de Cole porque después de todo era un comandante de la armada. ¡El comandante naval principal!  
 _Era un error de novato que estaba dispuesto a corregir inmediatamente_.

**"Félix, necesitas recordar que también soy un Alfa dominante. No importa que tan fuertes sean tus feromonas, puedo soportarlo tanto como tú."**

Aunque Cole le soltó todo esto con bastante arrogancia, la verdad es que parecía que su cuerpo se iba a venir abajo de un momento para otro. Tenía la cara desgarrada, el pecho subiendo con dificultad, un espeso sudor frío mezclándose con su sangre... Incluso si pretende ser capaz de darle una larga batalla, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede seguir haciendo esto antes de vomitar hasta los huesos?

Félix miró la cara casi azul de Cole.

**"Dame... A mi hijo."**

**"Entonces baja el arma y retrocede."**

**"Dámelo."**

**"Todo es tu culpa. ¡Todo se volvió un desastre gracias a ti! ¡Es el precio por tus acciones!"**

Cole gritaba, con los ojos bien abiertos y la pupila temblorosa... Félix entonces, dijo que **estaba bien.**

 **"Ya está... ¿Lo ves? No tenemos que actuar de esta manera tan salvaje."** Con ambas manos levantadas, Félix arrojó la metralleta al suelo hasta formar un sonido realmente pesado. **"Pero quiero decir, que igual hay algo que estás pasando por alto."**

**"¿Y qué estoy pasando por alto según tú?"**

**"No soy un Alfa dominante y ya, SOY EL MEJOR ALFA DOMINANTE DE TODO EL PUTO MUNDO... Y ciertamente puedo** **aplastarte** **en cualquier momento y siempre que yo quiera, sin necesidad de un arma."**

Cuando respondió así, pronto pareció como si todo el color de Cole comenzara a desvanecerse realmente rápido.

**"No... No eres capaz de hacer eso. ¡¿No viste que tus feromonas no pueden detenerme?!"**

**"¡¡Suelta a mi hijo!!"**

Félix gritó con tanta fuerza, que Cole tragó toda la saliva que pudo para aliviar su garganta terriblemente reseca. Al final, agarró al niño y lo jaló hacia adelante en un intento por protegerse utilizándolo a él... Pero las feromonas de Félix fueron más rápidas que eso y corrieron para inundar ferozmente la cabeza del hombre.

**"No vas a salir de esto, pedazo de mierda."**

**"¡¡¡Aaaah!!!"**

**"Cometiste el horrible error de tocar a mi gente, a la madre de mi compañero y a mi hijo... Y nunca voy a perdonarte por eso. Ni siquiera al morir."**

La sangre salpicó de su nariz y de su boca con un temible impulso... Realmente no podía soportar cuando tantas feromonas pesadas lo golpeaban de una sola vez y en diferentes direcciones. Sus extremidades temblaban de tal manera, que no fue sorprendente cuando dejó ir a Benjamín por segunda vez y volteó los ojos hasta dejarlos completamente en blanco. Al mismo tiempo, Félix corrió con urgencia para sostener al niño antes de que terminara por estamparse contra el piso.

**"Ya está, ya está."**

El niño, envuelto firmemente entre sus brazos, lo miró por un momento antes de ponerse a llorar con demasiada fuerza. Lo abrazó del cuello y hundió la carita en su chaleco. Era, como si toda la pena acumulada finalmente explotara en sollozos y gritos.

Félix le acaricia la cabeza de arriba para abajo. Siente el aliento húmedo del niño en su piel y las lágrimas cayendo cuando se pega como si quisiera fundirse con él.

**"... No llores, ya no llores."**

No sabe que hacer exactamente así que, por un momento, Félix le frota la punta de la nariz como si se tratara de un gatito. Después, la pequeña espalda de Benjamín queda completamente envuelta en unas manos grandes y pálidas... Comienza a darle pequeños besitos sobre la cabeza porque recuerda que un día, Isaac abrazó al niño justo de esta manera.

Enterró el rostro en su cabello y, mientras cerraba los ojos y lo sentía, el olor a talco de bebé y leche fluyó a través de sus fosas nasales. Era relajante, así que el abrazo se volvió más fuerte sin que se diera cuenta.

**"Está bien... Ya estoy aquí contigo."**

**"Sí... Um..."**

**"No pasa nada... No tienes que tener miedo porque no voy a dejar que te hagan daño otra vez, ¿Entendiste?"**

El llanto del niño comenzó a desvanecerse. Mientras tanto, la señora Jessica Parker estaba siendo atendida por una de sus escoltas para rectificar que no tuvieran más problemas que _"una cara hinchada y sangrante"_

Aunque posiblemente estaba muriendo de miedo y ansiedad, su expresión se miraba tan serena como si no pasara nada así que, inevitablemente le recordó mucho a su Isaac.

Félix mantuvo una sonrisa amarga ante eso.

**"Tú... ¡Maldito hijo de puta!"**

Fue allí cuando escuchó a Cole gritarle otra vez. Las feromonas seguramente están golpeando tanto que ahora tiene que arrastrarse por el suelo. Cómo un gusano que no deja de quejarse y quejarse.

**"Bastardo idiota..."**

**"¿Qué pasa ahora? ¡¿Es que acaso tengo que enseñarte a no decir ese tipo de palabras delante de un niño?!"**

A Benjamín no le gustaba cuando Félix comenzaba a hablar así. Tiembla de nuevo y vuelve a hacerse una bolita diminuta sobre su pecho... Gracias a esto, el hombre tuvo que respirar lentamente una vez más y alejarse un poco de él para poder calmarse. No quiere mostrarle esa imagen a su hijo, en especial ahora que parece tan terriblemente asustado.

Al final, cuando Félix comenzó a mecerlo lentamente de un lado a otro para calmarlo, los ojos de Cole brillaron de burla. Comenzó a reírse.

**"¿Cómo vas a matarme... si te pones a actuar como la amorosa madre del año delante de mí? Tan asqueroso."**

**"Dije que te calles."** Félix tuvo el incontenible impulso de sacar otra arma, ponerse en cuclillas y colocar el cañón dentro de la boca de Cole hasta casi tocarle la garganta... Como antes, un gruñido terrible salió de su boca. **"Sigue jugando conmigo, pequeña puta... Y verás lo amorosa que voy a portarme contigo."**

Para evitar que Benjamín se sorprendiera de nuevo, Félix sostuvo la pequeña cabecita del niño de tal manera que cubriera su oído y sus ojos al extender los dedos.

**"Seguro estás ansioso. ¿No es verdad?"**

Al final de la charla, las feromonas de Félix se extienden de nuevo sobre él hasta que su nariz comienza a escurrir como una llave rota y luego, **PAM**. Se escucha el sonido tenebroso de cuando su mandíbula se rompe por el impacto de un golpe dado con su mismo cañón.

**"¡¡Ugh!!"**

Mientras Félix se pone de pie y acomoda al niño una vez más contra su pecho, levanta la muñeca para comprobar la hora. Frunció el ceño. _Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que dejó a Isaac solo en aquella pequeña sala..._ El enlace todavía no estaba terminado así que necesitaba llegar con él lo antes posible y verificar que todo estuviera bien. Que su color fuera el adecuado, que respirara, que abriera los ojos.

Estaba tan ansioso que cuando vio a Tony acercarse como si hubiese estado esperando a que terminara de pelear, solo extendió los brazos y se lo pasó.

**"Noah me dijo que el helicóptero ya estaba aquí. Tómalo, y llévalo a él y a la señora Parker al hospital lo antes posible. No quiero que atiendan a Cole, solo diles que lo arrastren y lo avienten tal y como está en alguna habitación. ¿Está claro?"**

**"Entiendo."**

**"Yo te alcanzaré cuando pueda... Solo saca a todos de aquí..."**

Tony se volvió hacia Félix, esperando poder decirle algo más sobre toda esta extraña situación... Pero antes de darse cuenta, Félix ya había comenzado a correr rápidamente en dirección al pasillo.


	107. 42.1

**"Oh, Dios mío..."**

Isaac no podía hacer que los gemidos dejaran de escaparse de sus labios. En realidad, se estaban desbordando tanto y tanto que finalmente, _pensó que sería mejor dejar de luchar_.

**"¡Ah! ¡Ah, maldición...!"**

Después de lo fuerte que le había resultado todo el proceso del enlace, comenzó una lucha constante contra el dolor de sus articulaciones y músculos. Las feromonas de Cole seguían adentro, pero las de Félix ya estaban actuando. Cubriendo y borrando de tal manera, que había vomitado tres o cuatro veces mientras limpiaba su nariz repleta de sangre. Se sostuvo el estómago y luego gritó debido al dolor de cabeza más terrible que hubiera experimentado jamás en la vida. _Fue un dolor inimaginable..._ Abrazó su cuerpo, que estaba teniendo escalofríos escandalosos y después mordió con fuerza sus labios desgarrados.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, sentía que las feromonas de Cole se habían suavizado hasta casi desaparecer... Pero en su lugar tenía un montón de feromonas amenazadoras alrededor de su cuerpo. Es como una envoltura que debería estarlo protegiendo y que en realidad lo está haciendo reaccionar de la peor manera... _Hace 4 años tuvo su primer y último ciclo de calor_. El mismo calor y la misma sensación que ahora está sintiendo ¡Es exactamente la misma!

**"Ah... De ninguna manera."**

¿Por qué el ciclo de calor tuvo que venirle precisamente en este lugar? Pensó en la pregunta, pero las respuestas no llegan fácilmente cuando todo es nebuloso y tienes la cabeza tan mareada. Apretó los dientes mientras sostenía la parte delantera de su playera, agitándola para intentar hacer un viento que pudiera refrescar su maldito cuerpo.

**"Hmm... ¡Ah, maldita sea!"**

Isaac no podía soportar lo enojado que lo hacía sentir su propio cuerpo así que golpeó el sofá una y otra vez... Pero nada iba a cambiar si solo lograba sacar polvo.

Respiró profundo, aguantó el aire y se arrancó de encima la playera de Félix. Sus manos bajaron entonces hasta su vientre, a su pecho, pellizcaron los pezones que todavía tenían un moretón azul ocasionado por Cole y, luego siguieron el camino de su vello. Sollozó, bajó lentamente hasta tocarse la ingle... _Su cintura salta de inmediato._ Dios mío. ¿Qué demonios es esto? Sus ojos estaban oscuros, pero sus manos parecían saber exactamente lo que querían conseguir.

No hubo dudas cuando agarró y frotó sus genitales de arriba para abajo, muy, muy lentamente... Se sentía tan bien que no pudo aguantar las ganas de darse la vuelta contra el sofá para restregarse justo como un perro. A veces se frotaba la frente, las mejillas y el pecho expuesto contra los cojines. Otras, simplemente se tumbaba y levantaba el trasero en el aire para comenzar a meterse los dedos.

Ah, _es horrible que el calor no se desvanezca aunque lo intente con tantas ganas._

Masturba sus genitales lo mejor que puede hacerlo y con más ganas que nunca, pero la sed no desaparece y en su lugar solo comienza un ardor que le quema la garganta. Comenzó a llorar...

Dentro de su trasero había una extensa cantidad de fluidos. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sintió tan humedecido así que ni siquiera recordaba lo extraño que se sentía cuando los muslos también se manchaban.  
En general, _es un asco perder la cabeza y estar haciendo esto cuando no tiene noticias sobre lo sucedido con su madre ni con Benjamín_. Isaac trató de dejar en paz su cuerpo y aguantar de alguna manera, mordiéndose los labios una y otra vez o apretando los párpados hasta que comenzó a ver pequeñas luces. Sin embargo, aunque la sangre estalló, no pudo dominar el ciclo de celo que ya había tomado completo control de él.

**"¡Oh! ¡Maldita sea!"**

Tan injusto... No era lo que quería, pero su cuerpo ya no lo estaba obedeciendo. _Su voluntad ya no era su voluntad._ Su sudor frío se mezclaba con sus gotas de sangre y caían hasta la punta de su mentón. La ropa de Félix estaba toda bajo su rostro porque le encantaba olfatearlo mientras gemía con todas sus ganas. Frotó la entrada húmeda de su ano con las yemas de sus dedos.

**"Ah, ah, Félix..."**

Sollozó otra vez... Porque no importaba cuanto frotara su pene o su pubis ni cuántas veces comenzara a jugar con sus pezones. Su hambre es verdadera... Su sed es dolorosa y no se puede resolver.

No necesita sus dedos. Lo que quiere ahora es, _algo más duro._

**"¡Félix! ¡Félix...! Por favor... Ah, por favor ven por mí..."**

Ese sonido no parecía ser conocido. No sonaba como su voz. No parecen ser sus manos las que masturbaban su culo. Pero lo hace, _y le encanta._

**"Félix... Ah, Félix."**

**"Aquí estoy, mi amor... Casi exploto cuando escuché que me llamabas."**

Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó una voz bastante bajita. No podía verlo porque sus hombros estaban encogidos y sus ojos seguían estando fuertemente cerrados, pero, al voltear la cabeza, ve a Félix apoyado contra el arco de la puerta.

Sus botas suenan con bastante fuerza cuando se aproxima hasta él.

**"Uh, ¿Cuándo...?"**

Mientras lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, Félix sonrió de un modo demasiado amplio. Llegó hasta el frente del sofá.

**"Desde que te quitaste la ropa..."**

Su tono era infinitamente ligero, pero su mirada fija en el rostro de Isaac era más que oscura. Extiende la mano, le acaricia los labios ensangrentados.

**"Oh, Dios mío. ¿Por qué estabas mirando en lugar de ayudar?"**


	108. 43

**"Oh Dios mío ¿Por qué estabas mirando en lugar de ayudar?"**

Pero luego, cuando pensó en lo que había dicho y en la manera tan vergonzosa en la que lucía, _sintió de pronto que su cara ardía debido a tanto calor acumulado._  
Isaac parecía querer desaparecer inmediatamente por algún lado, pero Félix volvió a hablar:

**"Quería esperar a que me llamaras... Y lo hiciste".**

**"No lo hice..."**

**"Jajaja, cariño... Dijiste que querías que viniera por ti ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no llegaba en el momento justo?"**

**"Me haría cargo por mi cuenta..."**

**"¿Sí? Ven, déjame verte... Parece que las feromonas de Cole desaparecieron en cierta medida, eso está muy bien".** Entonces Félix bajó el tono de su voz y miró la nuca de Isaac con bastante detenimiento. La marca de Cole, en su piel detrás de su oreja izquierda, estaba desapareciendo con bastante rapidez. En cambio, detrás de la oreja derecha, en el otro lado, estaba la señal de Félix. Una mancha de color rosa intenso.

Después de confirmarlo, Félix se rió de alivió y murmuró **"Gracias a Dios"** **.** Sin embargo, Isaac no siente que su condición sea algo para agradecerle a Dios. Le disparó a Félix con su mirada:

**"Idiota..."**

**"¿Sentiste que ibas a explotar sin mi?"**

Isaac parecía enojado, pero Félix solo comenzó a reír de nuevo. Barrió su cabello sudoroso.

 **"¿Eso te hizo enojar? ¿Sentirte loco por tenerme? Maldición, puede parecer injusto para ti, pero también es bastante injusto para mí..."** Su voz era infinitamente suave, a diferencia de sus quejas de que era _injusto_.

Antes de llegar a la habitación, la ira, la tristeza e incluso el miedo más extremo, desaparecieron cuando lo miró y escuchó la familiaridad de sus palabras. Se había quedado mirando porque se sentía bien hacerlo, _de todas las maneras en las que eso podría ser posible._

**"¿Recuerdas que prometiste hacer lo que yo quisiera al terminar con todo esto?"**

**"... ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?"**

Isaac susurró esto de inmediato porque no podía resistirse a la voz que parecía extenderse por todo el largo de su cabeza... Tal vez sea porque sigue oliendo bien o por la manera tan desordenada en que su aliento le mueve el cabello, _pero el calor que comenzó a extenderse desde el interior explotó ahora en todas direcciones..._ Fue una completa locura. Contrariamente a lo que diga o a la apariencia que tenga, parece que no puede evitar desearlo. Quiere que lo toque, que se meta hasta el fondo.   
Pero el deseo impuro no duró mucho tiempo... Porque Benjamin y su madre vinieron a su mente de inmediato para quitarle de enfrente toda esa molesta niebla.

**"Mi mamá... Benjamin ¿Cómo están?"**

Su voz tembló ligeramente, siempre pensaba en el peor escenario posible. Sin embargo, Félix ya había vuelto. Él era demasiado arrogante así que por su actitud, estaba claro que Benjamin y su madre estaban bien y a salvo.

De todas maneras, _no podría estar tranquilo hasta que lo escuchara de su propia boca._

**"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte ¿Bueno? Como me dijiste, encontré a Benjamin y a tu madre, y luego los mandé en helicóptero al hospital."**

**"¿Un hospital? ¿Están lastimados?"** Isaac, que apenas había respirado profundo por la tranquila respuesta de Félix, escuchó el sonido _"hospital"_ y volvió a abrir los ojos con fuerza. **"¿Cole les hizo daño?"**

**"La señorita Parker sufrió algunos golpes importantes... Mi escolta se encargó de ella en cuanto fue posible. Benjamin estaba muy asustado y parecía algo** **afiebrado** **. Te prometo que todo estará bien con los dos."**

**"... ¿Cole?"**

**"Debo decir que lo estoy manteniendo con vida. Aún pienso sobre lo que debería hacer con él..."**

Félix fue muy amable en su respuesta. Estaba tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para tranquilizar a Isaac y quitar los temblores de sus dedos... Él tenía, un sentido de maternidad realmente fuerte. _¿De verdad era un recesivo capaz de actuar así?_

**"Me gusta la manera en la que siempre piensas de Benjamin y de tu madre. No sé si es tu mente, tus instintos o solo, se debe a que amas mucho a tu familia."**

**"¿Qué... Significa eso?**

Félix se elevó de hombros. Para empezar, Cole lo había marcado y luego lo hizo él. Seguro que dolía demasiado. Es decir, sudaba, temblaba y sus ojos estaban completamente enrojecidos. No era de extrañar que se sintiera como si todo su cuerpo fuera una inmensa bola de fuego y, aún así, _estaba más preocupado por su madre y por Benjamín que por su propia condición._

Isaac respiró profundo.

**"El problema, es que yo estoy entrenado para esto. Mi bebé tiene cuatro años y mi madre es una oficinista. Hay una brecha enorme..."**

**"De todas maneras, me preocupa".**

**"Pero yo..."**

**"Más que eso, creo que la palabra aquí es que estoy muriendo de celos."**

Pero Félix no parecía enojado, en realidad estaba acariciando el cabello de Isaac todo el tiempo. Besando sus mejillas y sus labios resecos.

**"... ¿Estás celoso?"**

Contrario a su actitud suave, el color de los ojos de Félix es terriblemente apasionado ahora.

**"Estoy celoso... Porque te importan. Donde quiera que vayas y sin importar lo que esté sucediendo en ese momento, los únicos pensamientos que tienes presentes son sobre ellos. Tu familia."**

Isaac miró a Félix nuevamente. De verdad estaba sorprendido porque había mostrado sus sentimientos honestos frente a él sin que pareciera que le costaba horrores. No lo sabía así que _¿Eso significaba que le molestaba la actitud que mostraba con Benjamin? ¿Era molesto?_

**"Eso es... Porque es la única familia que me queda."**

**"Ya veo. Es extraño para mí, porque yo no estoy demasiado al pendiente de mi familia en realidad".**

Félix se rió al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Después de todo, la familia de cada persona es distinta según sus circunstancias y las emociones que les muestras son, por lo tanto, completamente diferentes también.

 **"Yo... Bueno, la única persona que siempre estuvo conmigo fue mi padre así que, cuando falleció, me sentí terriblemente solo. No era el caso, por supuesto... Pero siempre me parecía como si me hubiese quedado desamparado y arrumbado en una esquina del mundo y luego, Benjamin vino a mí. Gracias a él tomé mucha fuerza y encontré a mi madre otra vez."** Isaac habló con un suspiro, tomando la mano que le estaba acariciando el abdomen. **"Fueron los que me hicieron darme cuenta de que si había alguien aguardando por mi"**

Quería ser un poco más honesto y decirle que, **él** , su madre y su hijo, eran igual de preciosos para él. Quería hacerle entender que no tenía que estar celoso porque lo quería, y ya era especial en un sentido bastante profundo... Sin embargo, pensarlo solo hace que su cara se ponga más roja y que la razón que ya había acumulado vuelva a irse.   
Félix, que escuchaba atentamente su respuesta, suspiró como si no pudiera evitarlo.

**"Sí, eso es verdad... Y es verdad que yo no hice nunca un esfuerzo por conocer tus sentimientos profundos sobre tu familia o sobre lo solo que estuviste. Ni siquiera pregunté si te sentías triste."**

**"..."**

**"Pero quiero entender, y quiero convertirme en una de esas personas por las que te preocupas tanto."**

**"No tienes que estar celoso de eso..."**

Isaac, que todavía no podía entender el significado de sus palabras, parpadeó y lo miró para intentar tranquilizarlo... Fue en ese momento que Félix, que lo había estado mirando atentamente también, inclinó la cabeza para cubrir los labios de Isaac con los suyos. Lo presionó, chupando y lamiendo todo el tiempo. Agarrando su barbilla y elevándola para poder abrirle un poco más la boca. Enrollando la lengua en un beso profundo y completamente impresionante... Cómo si deseara comerse no sus labios, sino cada parte de él.   
Félix era un depredador feroz y ese era un beso febril, _un calor que le frotaba la lengua a voluntad hasta desbordar en saliva_. Su interior ardía y ardía como si le hubiesen vertido aceite. Incluso su cabello parecía haberse derretido debido a las gotas de sudor que no dejaban de bajar...

Isaac, exhalando con fuerza, estiró los brazos y abrazó el cuello de Félix para tenerlo un poquito más cerca. Luego, siguió con los besos. Con la sensación de él, estimulando su membrana mucosa y su paladar... Lamiéndole los dientes como si se estuviera burlando de él.

Félix sonrió sin separarse:

**"Estoy pensando en follarte ahora mismo, Isaac... ¿No vas a rechazarme incluso si se trata de mi forma egoísta de dejar de sentir celos?"**

**"Puedes hacer cualquier cosa... Te necesito".**

Cuando Félix, que estaba ofreciéndole un nuevo beso igual de dulce, cerró los ojos, Isaac se apresuró en poner un poco más de fuerza a los brazos que sostenían su cuello. _Todo está bien si lo tiene a su lado_ , pensó. _Todo está bien mientras pueda bajar los labios por los suyos, y sentirlo, y escucharlo respirar..._

Es él, no es otra persona.

Es solamente él...

Isaac sintió que le lamía los labios repletos de cicatrices antes de escuchar:

**"Debería matarte, eres un gran problema para mí".**

**"¿No** **garantizaste** **que no harías nada de eso?"**

Isaac también lamió los labios de Félix... Pero ahora él se separa y solamente extiende la mano para tocar su nuca.  
El Alfa está preocupado, _pero el Omega realmente está ansioso de él..._ Quiere tocarlo, besarlo, que lo bese. Que lo tome justo como la noche en que lo conoció y pensó que era su princesa. _Cuando lo envolvió entre sus brazos y le besó las lágrimas de los ojos hasta hacerlo suspirar..._

Es extraño, guardar un recuerdo como este con tanto afecto.

**"Félix..."**

Pero ahora, a diferencia del pasado, _está bien ser el primero en llamarlo_. También está bien ser el primero en acercarse...  
Tiene que ser este hombre, nadie más. Solamente él puede enfriarle tanto calor. Solo él puede abrirle las piernas y solamente con él puede llegar hasta el final. _Todos los finales._

Isaac, que estaba lleno de bastantes pensamientos conflictivos, estiró las manos para acariciar el cabello de Félix con los dedos.... Su cabello dorado y rizado, el que se enrollaba entre sus dedos para provocarle cosquillas.

**"Tócame... Justo aquí, ahora..."**

Luego, mientras Isaac guiaba su mano hacia abajo, Félix, que curvada la espalda y colocaba después la boca en su oreja, dice suavemente:

**"Prométeme que vas a ser mi compañero".**

El susurro que fluyó le ocasionó dejar de respirar. Isaac levantó los ojos y luego mostró un semblante confundido porque, era una petición que ya le había cumplido ¿No es cierto? Según Cole, ambos se volverían adictos a las feromonas del otro. Vivirían solo por y para el otro ¡Y eso ya sonaba como todo un compañero! _¿Qué más queda por dar?_

**"Ya lo somos."**

**"Quiero ser tu compañero ante la ley... Quiero ser tu esposo, y el padre de Benjamin."**

**"..."**

**"Aunque biológicamente soy su padre, sé que tú eres el único que puede llamarse el "papá" de Benjamin...** **Entonces, dame la oportunidad. Permíteme ser su padre, ayúdame a ser el padre que merece."**

Isaac no se sentía inteligente en ese momento, _así que solamente abrió la boca._ Félix volvió a decir.

**"Acéptame. Quiero ser parte de tu preciosa familia también".**

La voz de Félix, que era nerviosamente cantarina, se volvió pequeña de un momento para otro... Y luego los dos se quedan en blanco.   
Félix pudo haber hablado sinceramente con él pero, _igual sigue pareciendo una situación que no encaja para nada con el momento._

**"De ninguna manera... ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?"**

Isaac aclaró brevemente sus pensamientos así que, _volvió a hacer que sus ojos se vieran muy pequeños._

**"Sí ¿Quieres casarte con....?"**

**"¿En esta situación? ¿En serio?"**

**"¿Eso es un no?"**

**"¿Sin un anillo?"**

Cuando Isaac preguntó esto, _Félix sintió que su rostro se ponía horriblemente caliente._ Bueno, era la primera vez que se sentía así y la primera vez que pedía matrimonio ¡Obviamente no iba a salir del todo bien! No quería hacerlo notar, pero se estaba muriendo de ansiedad y de vergüenza.

**"Oh... Si nos casamos, si vivimos juntos, será un completo caos."**

Al final, Isaac se rió con fuerza. _¡Es algo muy surreal!_ Además, este hombre, que parecía demasiado ciego como para darse cuenta hasta de las cosas más sencillas, se ve tan lindo cuando no sabe que hacer.

**"Entonces, ¿Significa que no? Lo entiendo".**

Félix bajó las cejas como un niño decepcionado. Alguien que no recibió dulces o la comida que le gustaba para la hora del almuerzo... _Y eso lo hace más gracioso._

Desde adentro del pecho de Isaac, la emoción que era difícil de soportar de pronto se disparó.   
¡No podía aguantar esta furia! Quería abrazarlo con fuerza justo en ese momento así que, agarró la espalda de Félix y se aproximó para besarlo una vez más. _Un beso de verdad_ , algo que no tenía nada que ver con su ciclo de celo.

Cuando mordió y succionó sus bonitos labios, como un hombre hambriento, su estómago vuelve a sentirse todo tenso. Suspira, agarra sus mejillas, saca la lengua otra vez y lame lentamente sus labios antes de introducirse por completo. Sus alientos se mezclaron, sus jadeos. _Todavía hay un gemido atorado en la garganta de_ _Félix_ _que se niega a salir._

Después de un rato, Isaac finalmente levantó sus ojos borrosos.

**"¿Te dije que mi celo comenzó?".**

**"Debo ser una molestia"**

Félix miró a Isaac como deseando decirle que lo disculpara, pero Isaac lo miró como si pensara que era un estúpido.

Tomó su mano otra vez:

**"La respuesta a tu propuesta dependerá de cuán bien me hagas sentir".**

**"Oh, Dios mío, Isaac..."**

Isaac le acunó el rostro entre las manos y tiró de él antes de que el avergonzado Félix dijera otra cosa innecesaria. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cuerpo de Félix dio media vuelta en el aire y, cuando todo se detuvo, descubrió que ya estaba todo tendido en el sofá. _Acostado completamente boca arriba._

En un instante, Félix miró a Isaac con una expresión desesperada.

**"Oh, mierda, debería ser una falta usar tus habilidades en estos casos, ¿No crees?"**

Félix hizo un puchero enorme, pero Isaac pretendió no escuchar y rápidamente se sentó sobre su cintura.

**"Entonces, ¿No es una falta dejarme a punto de volverme loco por mi celo?"**

Isaac le quitó el chaleco antibalas de inmediato... Cuando lo tiró al suelo, surgió un sonido pesado que provocó que saliera todavía más polvo del que ya había. Luego le quitó la prenda que tenía debajo, se quitó su camiseta y después, comenzó a entretenerse con su cinturón.

Félix solamente comenzó a reír.

**"Isaac, la verdad es que sigo estando enojado".**

**"¿En serio?"**

Félix intentó responder a eso, pero Isaac, que ya tenía los ojos turbios, estaba más concentrado en el cuerpo que estaba abajo de él. No hubo dudas en morderle y chuparle todo el cuello. Era un estado donde la emoción y la lujuria aumentaban y aumentaban hasta volverlo terriblemente loco.

Acariciando el fuerte pecho de Félix con las yemas de los dedos y respirando las feromonas que fluían desde cada parte posible, Isaac deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Dios, _es tan potente y está_ _tan mareado._ Seguramente va a perder la cabeza si continúa así.

**"Bueno, no lo sé del todo. Es que desde que te vi** **excitarte** **y** **frotar tu agujero con el dedo... Me hiciste olvidar todo lo que** **pasaba** **. Eso es una falta enorme desde mi punto de vista."**

Para Isaac, que lo mira con una sonrisa, Félix sigue siendo todavía un niño. _¿No debería ser ese su papel ya que era el menor en la relación?_

Gruñó:

**"Entonces, ¿Es una falta que pensar en ti me haga jadear?"**

Isaac, que continuaba chupando su cuello y su clavícula, se balanceó hacía adelante para sostenerle el pene con una mano. Lo frotó lentamente y lo acarició como si lo hubiese hecho muchas veces, aunque tenía que decir que tener los genitales de Félix de esta manera lo hacían sentir muy nervioso. Tenía una erección, y estaba aterrorizado porque era tan grande que se resbalaba de sus dedos sin que lo pudiera evitar. Tenía que ocupar la izquierda y la derecha **¡Dios santo!**

Pero al contrario de su idea del miedo, su agujero ya estaba completamente humedecido.

**"Me hubiera gustado... Hacerte el amor en otro lugar..."**

Cada que Isaac se frota los genitales con los otros y después, suspira fuerte y largamente... _Félix siente como si se estuviera derritiendo bajo sus manos._

Cuando ponía el pene bajo su agujero mojado y hacía un nuevo vaivén suave sobre él, se escuchaba un sonido húmedo tan absolutamente delicioso que... ¡Maldición! De verdad que se sentía muy bien.

Félix chasqueó la lengua.

**"¿Te estás burlando de mí?... ¿Incluso ahora?"**

_Félix agarró el trasero de Isaac con ambas manos y le obligó a_ _empalarse_ _por completo._

**"Ah... Estaba tratando de ir lento..."**

**"Ah, ah ¿¡Por qué carajo decidiste hacer eso!? ¿Por qué necesitas reducir la velocidad cuando dijiste que te estabas volviendo loco?"**

**"¡¡Oh!! Dios, Félix..."**

A pesar de que su agujero está horriblemente mojado, su pene se siente tan duro como un arma. De verdad es inmenso... _Y duele mucho_.   
Cuando los genitales de Félix se deslizaron casi hasta el tope, dejó de respirar y abrió la boca ante el sentimiento de que definitivamente su estómago iba a estallar. Está claro que este no es ni siquiera el inicio, pero el cuerpo de Isaac ya ha llegado al límite. No parece que resista mucho más, aunque lo quiera.

 **"Mierda... ¡Maldita sea!"** Félix, que contuvo el aliento tanto como Isaac, de repente lo llamó con una voz más preocupada que al inicio. Se incorporó, y le sujetó suavemente la cara **"Hay que detenernos, tu cuerpo..."**

**"¿No dijiste... Que estaba bien no disminuir la velocidad?"**

Ni siquiera pudo responder a su pregunta.   
Félix sonrió, con una expresión bastante afilada... Isaac entonces se sentó completamente sobre él y, en ese instante, **los gritos salen.**


	109. 44

**"Oh, ah... Félix. Es demasiado... Demasiado profundo."**

Había una chispa intensa en sus ojos. Su ano se convulsionaba y las paredes internas estaban ardiendo con más fuerza que nunca antes... Sin embargo, _el mayor problema era la inmensa alegría que subía por su cabeza_. Explotando hasta casi hacerle ver chispas.

**"Tus feromonas Omega son... Ah, Dios mío. Son tan fuertes que puedo sentirlas claramente dentro de mi. Me están, absorbiendo."**

**"Oh ..."**

**"Aunque no hagas nada, ellas solamente salen y salen ¿Puedes darte cuenta de eso? ¿De lo mucho que parecen amarme?"**

Su pupila azul, como las profundidades del mar, proyectaba una pasión tan peligrosa que, irremediablemente lo estaba consumiendo entero.

Félix se lamió los labios y miró de nuevo a Isaac... _El hombre le recuerda ahora a una bestia hambrienta._   
Los hombros de Isaac se encogieron de inmediato debido a esa expresión así que Félix solo levantó la mano. Agarró la nuca de Isaac, subió por su cabello y después, _tiró con fuerza para adelante._ Isaac, que fue arrastrado de inmediato, perdió su centro y terminó con su pecho contra su pecho y los brazos todos estirados para sujetarse del sillón. Tras la cabeza de Félix.

**"¡¡¡AH, AH!!!"**

Sus gritos suenan como si estuviera siendo desgarrado, _pero Félix seguía pareciendo incapaz de escuchar nada._ En realidad, estaba muy ocupado mordiendo y chupándole la nuca. Besando su piel por completo hasta perderse en su oído... La eficacia del inhibidor que había tomado estaba desapareciendo y parecía que su Alfa le pedía por más. Más del Omega, más de ese olor, más de todo. Además de eso, mientras chupa ferozmente, Félix continúa moviendo la cintura para penetrarle.  
Su mano sube, agarra su espalda y luego viaja para agarrarle el pene. Le separa las nalgas un poquito más y entonces, va más rápido que la primera vez. Mucho más...

_El sonido de la piel húmeda golpea incesantemente todo el lugar._

Recostado sobre el abdomen de Félix, Isaac no pudo evitar morderse los labios... Han pasado solo unos minutos desde que comenzaron con el juego, _pero ya está terriblemente mareado._  
Los gritos y los gemidos se dispersaron una y otra vez y, en la boca que no se cerraba, la saliva de pronto fluyó por su barbilla hasta desparramarse sobre aquella piel blanca...

**"¡Isaac, maldita sea! ¿Cómo has estado escondiendo esta maravilla de mi? ¿Eh? Huele tan bien... Es en verdad tan rico."**

Félix, mordiendo y chupando lo suficiente como para hacerle un gran hematoma violeta en la nuca, _no deja de decir lo delicioso que es._ _Lo bien que le hace sentir, lo excitante que le parece..._ Gruñe y luego agarra la mandíbula de Isaac para besarlo con ganas.  
Isaac, que no podía ser del todo consciente de sus acciones, respiró ruidosamente y abrió la boca para dejarlo pasar... La suave lengua de Félix se desliza en su mucosa caliente hasta terminar en un escenario ciertamente obsceno. Isaac, medio fascinado, _no tuvo ninguna negativa y lo aceptó hasta el final._

Sus lenguas se enredan.

Una lengua dulce.

**Una saliva dulce también.**

**"Isaac, me estoy... Yo ya no... ¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Esto es una locura!"**

Gritó, y luego agarró el trasero de Isaac y volvió a penetrarlo hasta llegar al fondo. Levantó un poco más su cintura y logró que el sonido viscoso de sus fluidos sonara como un **"puck" "puck" "puck"** que se volvía gradualmente más fuerte. Su pecho sube y baja con desesperación.

 _Isaac besó sus hombros._ La pared interna se sentía tan sensible que pronto ya ni siquiera pareció importarle acomodar la cabeza junto a la suya ni besarlo cuando le pedía atención...   
Su pene se vio obligado a frotar sobre sus abdominales, **tantas veces** , que el clímax llegó rápidamente acompañado de un montón de lágrimas gordas y escandalosas. Félix suspiró, deslizando su lengua por sus mejillas empapadas, por su mentón y después, por su nuca herida. Isaac abrazó su espalda y se recuperó como si sus labios fueran su única medicina... 

A medida que los movimientos de su cintura continuaban, el pene de Isaac se frotó con más descaro. Subiendo y bajando por su ombligo, dándole un estímulo más que irresistible por su piel repleta de sudor.   
Isaac exhaló y después, _eyaculó allí mismo._ El semen rebotó sobre su estómago y también en el estómago de Félix. El olor picante del esperma está por el aire. Estimulando la punta de la nariz del Alfa, haciendo sus pieles resbaladizas y calientes. Muy calientes.

El sillón se mancha cuando comienza a escurrir...

**"Oh... Dios mío. Félix, espera un momento."**

Isaac respiró lento, con la frente nuevamente sobre los hombros de Félix... Todo su cuerpo temblaba tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la eyaculación no se detenía todavía.

**"Isaac, ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que espere? Es la primera vez que disfruto de tu ciclo de calor después de 4 años... Creo que tengo todo el derecho a revivirlo."**

**"¡Pero...!"**

**"Además, nos estamos enlazando** **¿No es verdad? Y me dijiste que tenía que esforzarme si quería recibir una respuesta a mi petición así que, asume la responsabilidad como un niño bueno."**

Félix rodó la punta de la lengua sobre sus labios con sangre... Le lamió de arriba para abajo así que parecía una acción arrogante, _pero absolutamente sexy._ Era una expresión que parecía ser tan salvaje que la cintura se le movía sola y las piernas se le volvían de gelatina. De alguna manera, incluso parecía algo así como un demonio. Un **incubus** que le chupaba toda la energía para regenerarse el cuerpo.   
Isaac, con esa idea en la cabeza, no pudo resistir la sed ardiente y volvió a besarlo y a morderle la lengua. Luego, tomándose un momento para respirar... Se dio cuenta de que Félix ya tenía otros planes en mente.

El hombre le agarró la cintura firmemente y tiró de ella hacía abajo con fuerza. _Fue una sensación de presión impresionante._ Se hunde y se extiende y hace ver cómo si sus intestinos hubieran aumentando de tamaño. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco.

**"¡Oh, maldita sea!"**

**"Y ahora tengo que decirte que acabo de descubrir que en realidad no me gusta que se suban en mi de esta manera".**

De repente, Félix empujó los testículos contra el culo de Isaac para embestirlo mientras le sostenía de la espalda... Era una palabra inesperada, así que Isaac, que apenas respiraba, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para levantar los ojos y preguntar:

**"Ah, ah... ¿Qué....? ¿Qué quieres decir?"**

En el momento en que hubo contacto visual, Félix suspiró y le cepilló suavemente el sudoroso cabello negro con los dedos. Le mostró una sonrisa tan refrescante, que por un momento le pareció un hombre que acababa de regresar de un paseo en la playa en lugar de uno que estaba teniendo sexo duro.

**"Básicamente, porque no me gusta esto de que me mires desde arriba... No siento que tenga mucha participación estando aquí. Incluso si sé que estás sentado sobre mi pelvis y que te estoy penetrando, la verdad me siento atrapado."**

**"..."**

**"Es... La primera vez que soy consciente de una posición que no me gusta. Aunque sé que lo estoy haciendo de puta madre. Es decir, se trata de mi"**

**"Tú de verdad eres un..."**

Isaac, que se tragó una palabra que parecía inadecuada, suspiró de un modo largo antes de que Félix, como un gatito que pedía perdón, le lamiera la barbilla una y otra vez y luego le besara los labios.   
En ocasiones, su pezón se toca con la punta de un dedo frío hasta volverlo puntiagudo.

**"Entonces ¿Tu posición favorita es...?"**

**"¿Mi posición favorita?"**

**"Demonios, ¿Cuál posición te hace sentir bien?"**

Entonces Félix sostiene firmemente la pelvis de Isaac con ambas manos y lo eleva un poquito en el aire.

**"¿Te gustaría que te la mostrara ahora?"**

**"... Sí."**

_Fue ese el momento en que Isaac sintió una nueva y maravillosa emoción_. Respiró con tanta dificultad que incluso sintió como si su pecho estuviera ondulando...

Félix entonces lo voltea y lo deja tendido en el sofá. El pene que llenaba su agujero no se movió nunca así que, la sensación fue tan intensa que comenzó a gemir y a temblar como su estuviese experimentando un nuevo orgasmo. _¡Y ni siquiera había hecho nada realmente!_

**"¡Oh! ¡¡Aah!!"**

La cabeza y los hombros de Isaac están atrapados en el sofá, pero sus caderas están todavía en el aire.

**"Esta es mi posición favorita"**

**"Ah... Lo que esperaba de una bestia como tú"**

**"Entonces, ¿Lo odias?"**

De rodillas, Félix agarró los muslos de Isaac para poder subirlos otro tanto... _Era tan extraño._ Una posición que ya habían probado anteriormente ahora le estaba haciendo morir de la vergüenza.

**"No creo que lo odies ¿Verdad?"**

Con una voz suave, Félix amortiguó el sonido de su pene cada vez que este salía y entraba... Golpea profundamente una vez y luego otra vez, y otra, _hasta que provoca que Isaac clave las uñas en los cojines._

**"¿Estás listo para responder?"**

**"Hmm,** **Hmmmm** **... Un poco... ¡¡Ah!! Más despacio. Félix más despacio..."**

**"¿Pero cuántas veces hemos hecho esto ya? ¿De verdad quieres que te crea que quieres ir más despacio?"**

**"¡Oh Dios!"**

**"Entonces solo dime... ¿Ya tienes la respuesta?"**


	110. 44.1

Isaac no podía detener las acciones de su propio cuerpo. Tal vez, porque había pasado por alto lo terrible que podía ser un ciclo de calor...

Después de todo, _la primera y última experiencia la tuvo hace 4 años._

**"Oh, mmm, se siente bien allí... Ah, sí, es ahí. Un poco más..."**

Ni siquiera importaban las horas que hubieran transcurrido, habían cambiado de posición varias veces ya. Ahora, por ejemplo, tenía la cara en el sofá y el trasero completamente levantado.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, en lugar de perder energía o desvanecerse a causa del esfuerzo, simplemente se sentía como si se estuviese quemando cada vez más y más. Además, se había vuelto demasiado sensible para su propio bien. Incluso aunque solamente estuviera rozando con su mano...  
El pezón que Félix había estado mordiendo y chupando, estaba todo rojo. Hinchado hasta un nivel insoportable. Su piel estaba llena de marcas de mordidas, moretones, rasguños, y no hacía falta decir que el agujero que el Alfa había decidido molestar, era un completo y total desastre.

Debido a que Isaac y Félix habían eyaculado más de diez veces, el semen estaba todo mezclado y ahora se desparramaba hasta el sillón y el suelo...

_Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de esto, por supuesto._

**"Más, más profundo. Ah, es tan bueno... ¡De verdad es tan bueno! ¡Ah,** **Félix** **! ¡Me gusta mucho así!"**

Mientras lloraba, Isaac agarraba los brazos de Félix para tener un soporte de seguridad. Tiene una rodilla arriba y un par de dedos en su muslo...   
El hombre lo penetraba y lo penetraba y después, dejaba de moverse para erosionar a Isaac con el calor de su semen. 

Isaac parecía estar viendo luces ahora. Destellos, un color blanco en todas direcciones que se desvanecía para dejarle paso a un rojo intenso y, sin embargo, su agujero sigue siendo extremadamente codicioso. Estaba mordiendo el pene de Félix, con más lujuria de la necesaria.

**"Oh, mi amor... Aunque recuerdo que hicimos algo como esto hace cuatro años, ahora realmente siento que lo estás haciendo mucho mejor. Es maravilloso. Me quedaría aquí, por días y días. Solamente contigo."**

Después de limpiar el sudor que goteaba de su barbilla, Félix volvió a acomodarlo para revisarle el trasero. En su agujero, el semen del Alfa fluía constantemente, como un manantial espeso y blanco...   
El crujido y el burbujeo comienzan a dispersarse por sus muslos cuando los separa de par en par.

**"Oh, oh, más... ¡Quiero más! No te detengas, sigue. ¡Ah! ¡Sigue así!"**

_Isaac rogó como toda una puta_.

A pesar de que parecen movimientos y caricias iguales a las que ya intercambiaban desde mucho antes, también es terriblemente diferente. _Especial, posiblemente._ Insoportable y emocionante...  
Las pupilas azules estaban hinchadas con una lujuria y un amor desbordante y eso lo demuestra todavía más cuando se detiene nuevamente para agarrarle el culo y meterle tres de sus dedos en vertical... Borbotones de semen comienzan a salir, como si estuviera excavando y abriéndose paso a través de una carne bastante caliente y palpitante.

**"... Me estoy volviendo loco".**

**"** **Félix** **..."**

**"Es tan difícil tenerte así... Ah, cuando ruegas siento que dejo de respirar".**

Isaac estaba sollozando, ansioso. _Más ansioso que antes_. Era como si no pudiera soportar ni un solo momento el tener el pene de Félix lejos de su interior.

Entonces, le agarró las caderas con ambas manos y luego, satisfecho con su trabajo, se puso en posición y empujó su pene hasta que se perdió completamente entre sus paredes y la pelvis le comenzó a chocar contra el trasero. Luego, lo sacó lentamente y repitió la acción una y otra vez...  
Cada vez que lo golpeaba, _que lo golpeaba con verdadera fuerza_ , Isaac era empujado hacia arriba y su cabeza pegaba en el reposabrazos. El semen gotea de su culo como si nunca se hubiera ido de allí en primer lugar.

**"¡Ah, ah! Esto es... ¡Es demasiado! ¡Uf! ¡Es muy fuerte!"**

**"No lo es... Todavía puedes resistirlo".**

Isaac dejó caer un montón de lágrimas regordetas y luego, frotó su propio pene con las manos completamente temblorosas y torpes.

**"No hay nada más que pueda salir de tu bonita verga así que ¿Por qué sigues** **tocándote** **?"**

_Sus movimientos se vuelven más violentos y rápidos tras decir eso._ Empuja sus genitales completamente hacia adentro y después, saca ruidos feroces cada que choca su carne con la otra...

Gimiendo, Isaac dobló los dedos de los pies, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza se le fuera toda para atrás. Se le puso la piel de gallina y la cintura le tembló con rabia. Aunque esté muy feliz, no puede evitar sollozar de nuevo.

**"¿Crees que podamos hacer que tu agujero no se vuelva a cerrar de nuevo?"**

**"Oh, ah, ah, eso es... Deja de ..."**

**"¿Hasta cuándo podré estar satisfecho si sigues actuando así, mi amor? ¿Cuándo llegará el momento en que me canse de ti?"**

Mientras sostenía los brazos de Isaac y los acomodaba de manera que quedaran inmovilizados y sobre su cabeza, Félix volvió a penetrarlo sin el menor problema.

**"..."**

Isaac ni siquiera podía responder, pero estaba sacudiendo la cabeza mientras abría la boca... Quería hacerle ver que podía alcanzar el orgasmo sin hacer nada más que quedarse tendido y esperar.

Y, a juzgar por su reacción, _lo había logrado exitosamente._

**"¡Oh, ah, ah, ah! ¡Dios mío!"**

Isaac podía ver claramente un par de cuernos de demonio asomarse de la cabeza de Félix... Pero igual no podía pensar en nada, ni decir nada, ni moverse. Era como si su mente se hubiese vaciado al igual que sus testículos.

Cuando los movimientos de Félix se volvieron lo suficientemente intensos como para que las caderas de Isaac ardieran, una llama deslumbrante chispeó en su pupila. La piel se le puso de gallina por tercera vez y una especie de corriente eléctrica comenzó a extenderse dentro de él hasta hacer explosión. La respiración le va tan rápido que parece que ya empezó a hiperventilar y luego, todo se tensa y arde... _Y_ _cosquillea_ _con ganas._

**"¡¡Félix!! ¡Félix! ¡Félix!"**

Cuando alcanzó su primer orgasmo seco, la idea de que definitivamente podría morir en ese cuarto le llegó tan rápido como lo hicieron los sollozos y los gritos.

Estaba temblando, _como una hierba azotada por el viento._


	111. 45

Desde la parte de atrás de su cabeza, se escucha la voz apasionada de Félix susurrando **"Maldita sea".** Siente como si su pared interior se derritiera hasta volverse agua...

_El calor se derrama._

Existe una sensación de emoción más intensa que la que esperaba y también, un sentimiento bastante familiar.

Después de que Félix gimió y eyaculó por última vez, Isaac sintió el momento exacto en que su cuerpo temblaba antes de que sus ojos se pusieran completamente borrosos y después, cayera contra el sofá sin que lo pudiera evitar. 

Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero frente a él ya estaba todo oscuro.

Ahora realmente, _no podía pensar en nada._


	112. 45.1

Fue cuando surgió una profunda sensación de cosquilleo en su nuca que finalmente se despertó.

Isaac dormir un poco más y descansar sus músculos fatigados, pero, ahora y sin que pudiera darse cuenta, extendió una mano al aire y susurró:

**"¿Félix?"**

Isaac estaba sorprendido por lo rasposa que sonaba su voz, _pero Félix solo estaba allí._ Mirándole con una cara absolutamente brillante y perfecta. Sonrió, y fue tan intenso que Isaac se sentó tentado en preguntarle qué estaba pasando.

Félix simplemente se abalanzó de inmediato y lo abrazó.

**"¡Isaac, lo logramos! ¡Realmente lo logramos, mi amor!"**

**"Bueno, ¿Qué logramos exactamente?"**

Isaac se endureció inconscientemente por la voz tan maravillada de Félix. El hombre había decidido sostenerle del rostro con ambas manos:

 **"Lo había olvidado, pero realmente es importante que lo sepas antes que nada".** La voz de Félix, clavándose en sus oídos, era el producto de una verdadera emoción. _Isaac todavía ni siquiera se despertaba por completo, así que no sabía que cosa decirle._ Parpadeó ... Y de inmediato el Alfa lo besó con demasiado amor. **"En tu nuca, mi marca está completa finalmente. Se ve perfecta".**

**"¿Si?"**

Con su cabello todavía empapado en sudor, Félix terminó por susurrarle como si estaba contando un secreto:

**"Logramos enlazarnos a la perfección, mi amor".**

_Isaac entonces se tocó la nuca de inmediato ..._ Pero en realidad no podía sentir alguna diferencia.

**"Esto ... ¿Cómo se ve? ¿Es cómo un sello?"**

Félix se encogió de hombros.

**"¿No es así?"**

**"Es más bien, como un tatuaje".**

**"¿Sí? Es increíble".**

A pesar de que su voz era temblorosa, Isaac no pudo quitar la mano de la marca de su nuca. Lo tocaba, y luego lo tocaba otra vez. Incluso intentó mover un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y aquella imagen se le quedara grabada en la córnea. No podía creer que este hombre, **¡Justo** **Félix** **Felice** **!** Realmente se hiciera suyo de la noche a la mañana. Es decir, el hecho de que se convirtiera en su Alfa todavía no tenía sentido.

**"... Diablos, tú también la tienes"**

**"Sí, eso es verdad. Porque significa que yo soy tuyo así como tú eres mío."**

Isaac miró a Félix otra vez. Parecía honestamente confundido y ... Tal vez incluso algo temeroso.

**"... ¿Estás satisfecho con eso?"**

**"¿Satisfecho? Por supuesto que no estoy satisfecho. ¡Estoy enojado porque nunca me dijiste que eras un Omega! ¿¡Sabes todo lo que pudimos evitarnos !?"**

En respuesta a sus palabras tan firmes, Isaac sonrió. _Solo un poquito_ . Félix lo mira con la pupila todavía oscurecida.

**"Pero ... Debes haber vivido toda tu vida ocultando el hecho de que eras un Omega ¿No es verdad? No solamente a mi. Sé que todos tus conocidos tienen la idea de que eres un Beta y, también sé que ahora será difícil continuar aparentando tranquilidad debido a la marca que llevas encima. Sin embargo, quiero decirte que no estás solo en esto ¿De acuerdo? Vamos a salir adelante. Tú y yo. "**

Isaac suspiró con fuerza ...

Tiene razón, siempre estuvo enfrentando el mundo como un Beta así que es posible que encuentre cosas inesperadas en el futuro. _Muchas cosas inesperadas._ Será algo diferente y puede haber varios problemas desconocidos y aterradores esperando por él. Especialmente, si va por la vida mostrando que es el "Omega de Félix".

**"Bueno, en realidad no importa. Es algo que ya acepté".**

Después de responder tan tranquilamente como de costumbre, Félix abrió la boca y luego abrió un poco más los ojos. Parecía que no podía aguantar la risa, así que dejó que esta saliera tanto como se le diera la gana.

**"Isaac, incluso en estas circunstancias, eres tan valiente que no puedo hacer más que asombrarme y enorgullecerme de ti".**

Isaac lo observaba todavía, como si la hermosa sonrisa o el bonito sonido de su voz lo hubiera atraído inevitablemente a sus redes. Bueno, después de todo era una belleza rara. **SU** belleza rara.

**"Entonces, mi amado omega valiente ¿Puedes responderme ahora?"**

Félix, que tocó la nuca de Isaac con la punta de los dedos, sonrió como si estuviese a punto de derretirse en el suelo debido a tanta euforia.

**"¿De qué respuesta hablas?"**

**"¿Te gustó cómo te** **follé** **?"**

Isaac no pudo ocultar su vergüenza y lo miró por un último momento antes de bajar la cabeza para mirarse las manos ... ¡Pero Félix las tomó entre las suyas y luego se arrodilló!

_¡En serio se arrodilló!_

Maldita sea.

¡¡Maldita sea!!

**"¿Te casas conmigo?"**

**"..."**

**"Porque te gustó ¿No es verdad?"**

**"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?"**

**"Fuiste tú quien dijo que me respondería según el sexo".**

**"Yo no recuerdo que ..."**

**"Tienes que responder".**

**"Pero ... Estoy muy cansado. Seguramente tú también lo estás así que, yo digo que primero vayamos a dormir y ... Y después te digo."**

**"... Isaac, ¡De esa manera no voy a poder dormir en absoluto!"**

A medida que mueve su cuerpo en el sillón para darle la espalda, siente unas manos inmensas agarrándole los hombros y unos labios suaves en su mejilla que dicen **"Dime ..."**  
¡Maldita sea! _¡No puede estarle pidiendo una respuesta a eso!_ ¡Es vergonzoso, vergonzoso de verdad! ¿Qué pasa con toda esta inesperada atmósfera romántica? ¡Este es un comerciantes de armas asociado con la mafia! Un hombre cruel que asusta a los otros Alfa y secuestra bebés, clava dagas y lanza hombres al mar para que se los coman los delfines o alguna otra clase de animal así que ¡Debería quedarse así y no actuar como alguien adorable salido de una tarjeta de felicitación!

**"Moneda de diez centavos".**

Sin embargo, Félix todavía está insistiendo.

**"Dime, dime, dime".**

Isaac, que ya no tenía ánimos de participar en sus trucos de chantaje, se volteó de nuevo y extendió las manos para apretarle las mejillas ...   
A pesar de que no han descansado adecuadamente en varias horas, la piel de ese hombre sigue siendo suave y brillante. Incluso sus labios parecen glamorosos cuando los toca con la punta de sus dedos y contesta:

**"¿No es obvia mi respuesta?"**

Mientras susurraba esto, Isaac presionó un poco más las yemas de los dedos sobre su boca para detenerlo antes de que comenzara a interrumpir.   
El aliento caliente que se filtró débilmente le hizo cosquillas, _pero Isaac igual no pensaba liberarlo así de fácil._

**"Desde que preguntaste, incluso si no lo hubieses hecho, la respuesta será siempre la misma".**

**"..."**

**"Sí quiero".**

Mientras sus palabras fluían suavemente por toda la habitación, aquellos ojos, como el profundo mar azul del puerto, temblaron inconteniblemente hasta que de pronto se llenaron de un montón de pequeñas lágrimas. Su boca se tensó en una especie de puchero y entonces ... **Isaac sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir con demasiada fuerza.** ¡Cielos! No importa lo que pase, tiene la sensación de que inevitablemente se verá debilitado por este hombre brillantemente hermoso en cualquier momento.

_¡Más vergüenza que añadir!_

**"¡Ahora a dormir!"**

Pero aunque le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos con toda la fuerza posible para imaginar que no estaba allí ... No pudo evitar que un torso rocoso presionara de pronto contra su espalda.

Lo escuchó:

**"Dios mío ¿Sabes qué? Es el momento más feliz de toda mi vida".**

La respiración húmeda de Félix se estrelló directamente contra su oído hasta causar una emoción impresionante que incluso le paralizó la columna. Como resultado, puede sentir como el vientre se le tensa de nuevo y también como el calor comienza a expandirse en la cima de su pecho. _Su ciclo de celo no ha terminado del todo así que todavía se siente demasiado sensible a él_ .

Su pene reacciona ... Y sin embargo Isaac sigue fingiendo que no pasa absolutamente nada.

**"Isaac, hay una cosa más".**

Entonces Félix, con una expresión complicada, lanzó la segunda palabra extraña del día.

**"... ¿Qué más queda?"**

Félix, con una bonita sonrisa sobre la cara, besó la mejilla de Isaac una infinita cantidad de veces. No, _no solo en las mejillas_ , también en su barbilla y en la nariz y sobre sus párpados llenos de cicatrices. Al final, incluso le tomó del rostro para vertir un beso largo y absolutamente sensual en sus labios ... Gracias a esto, la emoción y el calor de su ciclo explotan hasta hacer que la fiebre sea inaguantable.

**"Ah ..."**

**"No te preocupes. Mi RUT está comenzando también".**

Sin embargo, _las palabras pronunciadas dulcemente en sus oídos no parecían ser nada dulces._ Los ojos de Isaac están bien abiertos ahora.

**"De ninguna maldita manera"**

**"Debo haber reaccionado a tus feromonas".**

**"De ninguna manera, de ninguna manera".**

**"Tu ciclo de calor tampoco termina todavía, mi amor. ¿Ya qué más da? Si me preguntas, yo diría que esta es una afinidad absolutamente perfecta".**

Isaac, quien se enfrentó a un Félix tan brillante como el mismísimo reactor nuclear de Chernobyl antes de explotar, dejó que tomara sus hombros endurecidos y después, _dejó que siguiera con otro beso tan apasionado como el primero_ ... Era tan bueno, tan rico , que Isaac finalmente se rindió y puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

La dulce y codiciosa acción siguió tanto tiempo que pareció una eternidad ... Sus cuerpos, **estaban hirviendo como si fueran uno mismo.**


	113. 45.2

Se escuchaba el sonido del metal sobre un espacio vacío. Los **"clicks"** que anunciaban la secuencia necesaria para liberar el dispositivo de seguridad y cargarlo con balas.

Mientras miraba la mano experta de Isaac, que estaba parado a menos de un metro de distancia de él, Félix chasqueó la lengua y dijo que _**estaba bien si comenzaba ahora.**_

Isaac entonces le apuntó a su oponente con la boca de la pistola. Tenía un semblante realmente despiadado, con dedos que nunca le habían parecido tan firmes y unos ojos completamente oscurecidos. No tenía ninguna expresión, los labios en una línea recta casi perfecta...  
Definitivamente no parecía la misma persona de cara roja y jadeos interminables que había tenido debajo de él el otro día.

Cuando el sexo intenso se terminó y la mente que tenían completamente nublada se volvió tan blanca como para permitirles razonar, decidieron que lo mejor para todos sería ir a ver primero como se encontraba su _"_ _b_ _uen amigo Cole"._

**"Me sentiré con más ánimos de ver a mi madre y a mi hijo si les llevo la noticia de que Colt ya no existe".**

_El día en que lo mataron_ , Félix cerró todas las puertas y ventanas de la mansión de Cole y ordenó que nadie a parte de ellos pusiera un solo pie adentro. Como el FBI y la CIA seguramente ya venían en camino, Isaac tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que el Alfa pusiera toda una barrera de feromonas agresivas alrededor de los dos... _Feromonas que no le hacían daño en absoluto, debido al enlace._

Cole fue arrastrado al lugar más alejado de la casa. Una habitación subterránea que le recordaba a una prisión estatal. Sin ventanas, pequeño, con olor a humedad y a tierra. Su boca estaba amordazada y sus extremidades completamente clavadas a una silla estacionaria. Las lesiones que tenía en todo el cuerpo habían comenzado a hincharse y a pudrirse porque no lo habían tratado. _Comenzaron incluso a vomitar una asquerosa pus amarillenta._ Sus ojos, que parecían estar desenfocados, se veían tan turbios como los de un pez que jadeaba para recibir aire... Y sin embargo, los de Isaac, que estaban completamente abiertos, _no le mostraron ni siquiera un poco de compasión._

A pesar de ser consciente de la molesta mirada de ira que su compañero llevaba encima, Félix sacó el arma delante de él y la cargó de inmediato para apuntarle a Cole directo a la cabeza. Tenía... Una horrible necesidad de dispararle a cada ojo y disfrutar de la masa cerebral saliéndole incansablemente por los agujeros en su cráneo. Isaac, le agarró la mano de inmediato:

**"Dijiste... Que me dejarías matarlo. A mi, y sin importar qué."**

Isaac lo miró de arriba para abajo, su expresión era tan helada como una bola de nieve que crecía y crecía hasta hacerse gigante y entonces, al momento siguiente **¡Tang!** Un disparo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerles doler las orejas se extendió y provocó un eco que tardó bastante en detenerse. La bala atravesó la rodilla de Cole, pero, como el hombre tenía la boca toda cubierta, no se escucharon más que algunos gruñidos que nunca llegaron a ser gritos. Como sucedió sin dar aviso, incluso Félix se sorprendió.

Isaac no dijo nada... Solo disparó otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez hasta que la rodilla se desmoronó de un modo tan escandaloso que Cole comenzó a estremecerse de dolor como una babosa sobre la tierra...

 **"Sé que esto no borrará todo lo que hiciste con mi padre. Tampoco hará que vuelva conmigo..."** Isaac, que estaba hablando con Cole, _perdió la cabeza debido a los recuerdos de su padre_. **Tang, Tang, Tang**. Tres disparos en sucesión fueron suficientes para que la sangre y los pequeños pedazos de hueso volaran por todas direcciones... **"Pero al menos ya no me quitarás a nadie más. Ese es mi único consuelo".**

Con los brazos cruzados y la espalda pegada a la puerta, Félix solo pudo fruncir el ceño y aguantar la respiración...  
Si hubiese sido él, definitivamente no lo habría matado de un tiro a la cabeza. No hubiera sido tan misericordioso y las heridas no solo hubieran soltado pus sino también montones de gusanos...

Pero no parecía que fuera su venganza, **era la de Isaac.**


	114. 45.3

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Félix finalmente se puso en contacto con algunos de sus trabajadores para pedirles que eliminaran el cuerpo y limpiaran cada uno de los destrozos de la casa. Isaac, por su parte, continuó estando en un profundo silencio hasta que pisó el primer escalón de las escaleras en el sótano.

**"... Gracias, Félix"**

La voz tranquila pero baja, finalmente le hace soltar todo el aire que había estado guardando. Félix asintió y se volvió a él para tomarle de la mano... Su cara seguía siendo bastante sería, pero, _cuando lo besó,_ descubrió que lo hacía del mismo modo gentil y hermoso de siempre.

**"De nada, Isaac".**

Ahora, era un día brillante y fresco. Isaac lo supo más tarde, _pero en ese preciso momento Félix había reportado la muerte de Cole como un suicidio._ El hombre se había ahorcado en las montañas por temor a las represalias que tomarían por las corrupciones que cometió. Algo propio de la gente cobarde, seguramente.  
Era difícil de comprobar, pero tampoco parecía que quisieran hacer el esfuerzo en abrir una investigación por alguien que solo les había ocasionado **mala fama.**

Desde entonces, _la investigación criminal prosiguió._

Durante un tiempo, todos los medios informativos presentaron diversos artículos sobre la corrupción que ejercían los oficiales navales y como es que los Omega continuaban siendo víctimas de violencia y discriminación por el simple hecho de su género. Como se convirtió en un tema popular, las cosas se descontrolaron verdaderamente rápido. Algo de lo que se hablaba todo el día y que podías escuchar con solo encender la radio.

Las acusaciones que implicaban al capitán Casey Patrick fueron eliminadas y se le permitió regresar a la marina...Sin embargo, el pasado, en el que era un guerrero especial, fue completamente olvidado y la tienda de flores en el centro de San Diego fue reabierta una semana después.

_Isaac rasgó la carta de reclutamiento y la tiró a la_ _basura_


	115. 46 final

Isaac tuvo que volver a ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y alistarse para ir al hospital donde Benjamin y Jessica Parker seguían internados. Les habían realizado varias pruebas, exámenes de sangre, tomografías y los revisaron exhaustivamente en un intento por encontrar otros traumas o síntomas un poco más específicos.

 _Ahora estaban allí_ , _esperando por Isaac para que pudieran darles el alta._

Cuando Isaac llegó al hospital, se dirigió a la habitación sin ocultar ni por un momento sus sentimientos de ansiedad extrema. Tomó el elevador y dio un respiro bastante profundo. En su mano, tenía un gran ramo de flores rosas para su madre, y a su lado... _Félix estaba inmóvil como una enorme roca._ Palido, con regalos en las manos y los ojos bien abiertos. Había conseguido enredarse un gran globo de Mickey Mouse repleto de helio en los dedos de la derecha y en la otra, llevaba un muñequito también de Mickey Mouse. **Es** **bastante enorme**. ¡El peluche era aproximadamente del doble del tamaño de Benjamin!

Isaac le había dicho que el niño podría asustarse mucho si le enseñaba al muñeco, pero Félix lo compró de todos modos y le dijo que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber lo que le podía gustar y lo que no. Aparte de eso, le había puesto un pastel de chocolate en los brazos que lo hacía ver... _Bastante ridículo._ ¿Pero qué podía hacer si era el regalo de Félix especialmente preparado para su mamá?

**"... ¿Estás bien?"**

Dentro del elevador, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los globos que chocaban entre sí y, tal vez, sus propias y cortantes respiraciones. Miró a Félix, pero él parecía perdido en su propio planeta.

**"No lo se... Creo que estoy sufriendo un ataque cardíaco porque estoy temblando un montón".**

**"Oye..."**

**"¿Voy a morir?"**

**"No seas estúpido. Ya estuviste todo un día con mi madre y Benjamín ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora?"**

**"Es verdad, uff, es verdad..."**

Félix, que estaba dando respiraciones bastante profundas, miraba los números en el frente. _Subiendo y subiendo más..._

**"¿Y si Benjamin me odia? ¿Y si le digo que soy su padre y él comienza a decir que soy el peor hombre del mundo y me golpea con el tripié?"**

**"¿Mi bebé** **golpeándote** **?"**

**"¡Tu madre va a golpearme con un** **tripie** **!"**

**"Deja de actuar como un..."**

**"¿Les dijiste que trabajo en la mafia?"**

**"¿Y qué pasa si descubren que eres de la mafia? Eso no significa que seas un mal..."**

**"No, no, no... ¡Tienen que pensar que soy un buen ciudadano, ya te lo había dicho!"**

**"Como dije la última vez, nunca fuiste un buen ciudadano a menos que matar a todos los ciudadanos sea la nueva definición para esa palabra."**

**"... Ay Dios, no siento el brazo izquierdo."**

**"... Dios mío."**

A medida que aumentaba el número de pisos, Felix se puso todavía más y más nervioso. ¡Si no estuviera sosteniendo el regalo seguramente estaría arrancándose las uñas con los dientes!

Finalmente, cuando Isaac volteó a verlo por segunda vez, se echó a reír con ganas. _Una risa escandalosa_. Entonces, Félix volvió la cabeza solo para darse cuenta de que la cara de Isaac se iba directo hacia él y luego, sintió sus bonitos labios. Eran dulces, como siempre. Un aliento con una mezcla de manzana y margaritas...

Cuando el elevador se detuvo, Isaac se separó un poco de él. _Sonrió_ :

**"No hay nada por lo que tengas que estar tan tenso. Ya eres un padre bastante increíble."**

Isaac acarició ligeramente el hombro de Félix (como pudo) y se bajó del ascensor primero. 


	116. 46.1 final

Tony y otros de los muchos hombres de Félix llevan días haciendo una guardia bastante bien organizada en el pasillo. Ninguno había preguntado nada o escuchado alguna cosa sobre Félix y el florista así que, cuando vio a su jefe aproximarse hacía ellos... _Los ojos de Tony se abrieron tanto que pensó que definitivamente se le iban a salir_ : Tiene globos, un muñeco enorme y una expresión bastante pasmada en la cara.  
Entonces, cuando lo examinó con un poco más de cuidado y descubrió las marcas en el cuello de Isaac y de Félix, se sorprendió tanto que gritó:

**"¡¡¡Madre mía!!!"**

**"No bloquees el camino. Quítate de allí."**

_Pero igual estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera podía_ _obedecerle_ _._

**"Entonces, los globos son porque..."**

**"Te contaré más tarde. Ahora vete".**

La atmósfera en el pasillo se volvió terriblemente fuerte. Sus hombres hablaban y lo miraban tanto que, inconscientemente, Isaac le pasó el pastel a Félix para poder cubrirse la marca que lleva encima. Es porque parece que todos los ojos van directamente a esa parte... _Y eso lo está poniendo de verdad muy nervioso._

A diferencia de Isaac, Félix caminó por el pasillo con paso bastante firme. Como si no sintiera la atmósfera en lo más mínimo. Y no era solo por la atmósfera, _¡Era increíble que no le molestara tener tantas miradas encima de él!_  
Aunque en general, es una persona tan despistada que puede no haberse dado cuenta de esto en primer lugar.

**"¿Benjamin?"**

De cualquier manera, cuando Isaac se apresuró a llegar a la habitación y abrió la puerta por completo... Fue, _como si las miradas de todos no_ _importaran_ _realmente._

En la espaciosa y cómoda habitación de hospital, que parecía más bien un cuarto de hotel, había una cama grande acomodada justo al lado de una ventana. Y un niño pequeñito estaba jugando con su abuela y un cochecito rojo de juguete.  
De pronto, _voltea la cabeza:_

**"¿Papá?"**

**"Benjamin..."**

**"¡¡Papá!! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!"**

Benjamin, quien descubrió a Isaac parado en la entrada, abrió mucho sus de por si inmensos ojos azules y comenzó a moverse como si en realidad no supiera que hacer. Luego, pese a su pequeño cuerpo, rápidamente se bajó de la cama y corrió a toda velocidad para abrazarlo.

Isaac, _entonces finalmente inhaló su aroma después de tanto tiempo..._

Puso la nariz sobre los hombros del niño y respiró el talco y la leche. Besó sus mejillas rosadas y besó también el suave cabello dorado que era su sol. Solo así, _se dio cuenta de la realidad_ : Estaba de vuelta. Finalmente su pequeño niño estaba de vuelta.

**"Siento venir tan tarde, mi vida... ¿No hay ningún lugar qué te duela? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te trataron bien aquí? ¿Comiste?"**

Isaac le pasó la mano por la frente y luego le soltó un montón de preguntas con una voz demasiado preocupada. Entonces Benjamin, valientemente, comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de un lado para otro.

**"¡No! ¡Nada de mi duele!"**

**"¿En serio? Eso es genial, de verdad es genial."**

Isaac hablaba mientras le besaba la cabeza, pero Benjamin estaba lo suficientemente feliz de ver a su papá como para apartarlo aunque le hacía muchas cosquillas por todas partes. Sonreía y reía tanto que su corazón comenzó a latir al compás de ese hermoso sonido... **Ah** , Tenerlo allí era algo bueno. Era toda la recompensa que necesitaba después de haber sufrido tanto estando con Cole.

**"¡Mickey Mouse! ¡Mira papá! ¡Es un globo de Mickey Mouse de verdad!"**

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Isaac dejara que el niño se le escapara de los brazos... _Era inevitable_. Levantó la cabeza y comenzó a saltar para intentar conseguir el globo de Mickey Mouse que estaba sosteniendo Félix. Es decir, era su ratón favorito rodeado de un montón de globos coloridos que flotaban en el aire ¡No había forma de que no estuviera fascinado con eso!

Félix, que había observado en silencio toda la escena, extendió la mano que sostenía el globo y, en ese momento, _dejó al descubierto el gran Mickey Mouse de peluche._

 **"¡Ah! ¿Qué es eso papá?"** El niño gritó y enterró de inmediato su cabeza en el hombro de Isaac. **"¡¡Da miedo!!"**

Entonces, inevitablemente el niño se puso a llorar a gritos... _Isaac ya sabia que eso iba a pasar._

Era un muñeco enorme, negro, con orejas gigantes y una cola de ratón muy larga también. El niño le tenía bastante miedo a las cosas que se veían de esa manera así que, cuando Isaac lo abrazó para consolarlo y volvió a mirar en dirección a Félix, notó como el hombre abría de inmediato la puerta y aventaba el muñeco lejos de allí. _Incluso sin importarle que cayera sobre la cara de Tony._ Después, solo cerró de nuevo.

**"No hay nada ¿Ves? Ya no está."**

Félix, que mostró sus manos vacías, parecía incluso más nervioso que al inicio.

**"Era... Muy grande..."**

Todavía estaba asustado así que no parecía poder levantar bien la cabeza. _Felix_ _da un paso lento hacía él._

**"Lo tiré para que ya no tuvieras miedo. Mira, solo están los globos ahora. No, eso es mentira. También tengo un pastel de chocolate... Justo aquí. ¿Te gusta el pastel?"**

**"¿Puedo comer pastel?"**

El pastel de chocolate era otro de los regalos extrañamente gigantescos que había conseguido, así que Benjamin miró de cerca como si estuviera de verdad muy impresionado.   
Todavía tiene un montón de lágrimas resbalando de sus ojitos.

**"¿Es mi otro regalo de cumpleaños?"**

Félix se echó a reír y le dijo que ciertamente era un regalo. _Todo para él si así lo quería_...   
Solo entonces, Benjamin se acercó de nuevo a él y levantó su manita para poder sujetar la cuerda del globo. Félix incluso se tomó el tiempo de amarrarla alrededor de su muñeca para que no lo fuera a perder.

El Alfa volvió los ojos y miró a Isaac esta vez. Fue su manera de preguntar **_¿Qué hacemos ahora?_**

**"¿Cómo se dice?"**

Jessica Parker, quien ahora se acercaba a ellos, habló gentilmente mientras Benjamin soltaba un **"Gracias"** bastante quedito.

**"De nada."**

_Y ese fue el momento justo en que Isaac se permitió ofrecerle el ramo._

**"Mamá, este es un regalo preparado por Félix para ti".**

**"Oh, es muy bonito. Gracias de verdad, Félix."**

Jessica Parker sonrió. Era agradable ver que tenía una tez más brillante que la de hace unos días.

 **"También qu** **ería...** **Pre** **sentartelo** **formalmente.** **Mamá, él es mi compañero. Y también es el padre de Benjamin."**

Jessica Parker ya lo sabía, _pero era un asunto completamente diferente cuando lo escuchaba de la boca del propio Isaac._ Miró a su hijo y a Félix con los ojos muy abiertos.

 **"Entonces, aquí vamos de nuevo. Mi nombre es** **Felix** **Felice."** Felix se inclinó cortésmente y con bastante fluidez... Aunque había hecho el ademán de sujetarse el pecho al escuchar las palabras _"compañero"_ y _"padre"_ **"Gracias por todo."**

Jessica Parker, que estaba un poco confundida por la actitud tan seria de Isaac y de Félix, de pronto dejó salir su respiración y abrazó a Félix con bastante ternura... Se rió. Sorprendido por su reacción, Félix se puso todo rígido por un tiempo, _pero pronto sus brazos también le rodearon la espalda._

Isaac miraba mientras tanto a Benjamin, que estaba inclinando la cabeza para ver la escena desde un ángulo diferente. Se agachó, y lo sujetó de las manitas para poder hablar con él. _Susurró en voz baja:_

**"Benjamin, ¿Está bien para ti tener dos papás a partir de hoy?"**

**"¿Dos papás?"**

**"Sí... Porque él es tu padre también. Entonces ¿Estaría bien si al menos le dices** _**Hola**_ **?"**

Seguramente su explicación no tiene sentido para él, así que Benjamin solamente se dedica a mirar al hombre sin moverse y sin decir ninguna palabra.  
 _Demonios_ , si fuera igual a otras ocasiones, Félix seguramente diría algo como: _**"¡Si no me dices Hola entonces voy a quitarte ese globo!"**_ Pero ahora está tan asustado que también mira en silencio a Benjamin.

**"... Hola"**

Benjamin le dio un pequeño saludo, y luego pareció que podría ponerse a llorar otra vez. _Definitivamente_ _no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener dos papás._

Félix entonces simplemente se acercó y se arrodilló frente a Benjamin. Le extendió la mano.

**"Hola, Benjamin".**

La voz del hombre tembló sin que se diera cuenta. Estaba emocionado, ¡Más feliz que nunca antes! Porque estaba saludando a su hijo, y el niño respondía diciendo **"hola"** otra vez.

Y luego, _Benjamin le dio la mano._

Isaac miraba a su nueva familia con una ligera sonrisa en la boca. La verdad _es que había sido un momento más emocionante de lo que había pensado que llegaría a ser._

**Fin**


	117. Extra 1.

Fue el día después de que Félix regresara a la mansión de San Diego que decidió llamarle a Tony para contarle todo lo que había pasado en casa de Cole. Por supuesto, tuvo que esperar a que todos se quedaran dormidos.

Tan pronto como la mamá y el pequeño bebé del florista fueron dados de alta del hospital después de recibir el suficiente tratamiento médico, Félix pareció convencer exitosamente a la familia para que todos fueran de inmediato a vivir junto a él en la mansión. Por lo tanto y tal vez, _de un modo más que satisfactorio_ , el tiempo pasó tan rápidamente que apenas encontraron el tiempo necesario para acordar su reunión.   
Había sido muy pesado para todos adaptarse al nuevo ambiente de la casa, así que se fueron a la cama aunque todavía no era de noche.

 _Su estudio era tranquilo._ Sin cambios fuera de la ventana. La ciudad estaba allí, extendiéndose bajo un cielo despejado. El mar azul pasaba por todo lo largo de la casa y el sol brillaba tanto que incluso entraba en los espacios más oscuros de la habitación. Un ambiente cálido y acogedor ciertamente.

**"¿Qué es lo que pasa, señor?"**

Tony no pudo ocultar su creciente tensión y terminó por tragar saliva con un sonido bastante exagerado. Incluso si parece que hay algo bueno en la vida de su jefe, la verdad es que nunca sabe cuando dejar de tener la guardia en alto.  
Félix, que ahora estaba tomando ron, tiene una pupila tan oscura que parece inevitable que sus hombros se pongan todos rígidos.

**"En realidad ..."**

**"Lo escucho".**

Después de estar rodeado de su nueva familia, el hombre tenía una atmósfera más amigable que nunca antes. Era todo sonrisas y palabras amables y la verdad es que todos estaban muy aliviados _. ¡Tony siempre supo que esto era pasajero!_ El sudor frío fluyó sobre su espalda cuando Félix extendió sus manos sobre la mesa.

**"Benjamín es mi hijo, Tony".**

Pero la confesión de Félix, que fue arrojada con una voz muy seria, fue incluso bastante ridícula para esas alturas. Tony estaba a punto de comenzar a soltar un montón de palabras enojadas sobre lo que sabía, pero en lugar de eso, decidió no hacer nada y dejar que siguiera con su historia.

**"Isaac dijo que era el Omega que... Humm, ya sabes. El omega que había estado buscando durante los últimos cuatro años. Yo lo había imaginado antes de eso pero, una vez, cuando le pregunté si lo era, me dijo que no era así. Dios, ya te imaginarás como me puse. Estaba como: ¿Diste a luz a mi hijo y lo criaste lejos de mi? ¡Benjamin era mi hijo todo este tiempo! ¿¡Nos viste la cara a todos!?"**

**"Oh, sí... A todos"**

**"Es una sorpresa ¿Cierto?"**

Tony dijo que sí, porque iba a ser muy vergonzoso para el pobre hombre si todavía se daba el lujo de contradecirlo.

Después de hablar, Félix golpeó los hombros de Tony y se permitió poner una mirada toda sería.

**"En fin, solo quería decírtelo en persona. A ti antes que a nadie más. Que tengo un hijo y un compañero que me importan y que... Pues, me gustaría que pudieras cuidar de ellos como cuidas siempre de mí."**

**"..."**

**"Vamos hombre, no llores."**

**"Es que eso me hace muy feliz, señor. ¡Enhorabuena!"**

Con la voz toda atorada en la garganta, Tony tragó todos sus sollozos para intentar hacer lo mismo con sus lágrimas. Estaba realmente conmovido por lo que le había escuchado decir, así que no podía soportar cargar con sus sentimientos ni un momento más. Su nariz goteaba y seguramente su expresión era un completo desastre.

_Estuvo presionando demasiado fuerte, y lo lamenta._

Cuando en secreto intentó hacerle pruebas genéticas para demostrar que Benjamin era su hijo... _¿En realidad estaba pensando en lo mejor para el hombre o solamente era su deseo egoísta de hacerle saber que de nuevo tenía la razón?_ Cuando piensa en eso, se siente tan mal consigo mismo que parece como si una punzada estuviera subiendo por su pecho.

**"Vamos, tampoco es para tanto."**

Pero Félix, que no tenía forma de conocer los sentimientos de culpabilidad de Tony, solo pensaba que eran lágrimas de un hombre emocionado.

Tony perdió toda su energía y se vio obligado a soltar los hombros y dejar caer su cabeza hacia adelante:

**"Así que por eso se enlazaron tan rápido".**

Tony, que se limpiaba las mejillas una y otra vez mientras trataba de dejar de lado los pensamientos desagradables, habló con una voz todavía bastante ronca. Félix no apartó la mirada de él.

**"Sí. En realidad, si él me hubiese dicho que era un Omega antes, lo habría hecho de inmediato y nos hubiéramos evitado todo este mal trago."**

Félix murmuró esto como si el mero recuerdo de sus problemas le hubiese hecho enojar una vez más.  
Pronto, se trasladó a la mesita que estaba cerca de la ventana y comenzó a buscar una taza en los cajones que estaban bajo un lavabo. Había puesto a calentar un poco de té así que inmediatamente preguntó **"¿Quieres qué te sirva un poco?"** Pero como estaba actuando extraño de nuevo, Tony solo decidió mirarlo.

Era difícil creer en toda la sinceridad que fluía de su boca así que, no había ninguna duda en que el hombre había sido completamente cautivado por Isaac.

Recordó entonces el día del hospital. Cuando vio la marca sobre su cuello y pensó que ya no recordaba ni como se respiraba. No solo Tony, sino todos los otros empleados que creían conocer como era en realidad el hombre, abrieron los ojos hasta un punto exagerado y se quedaron viendo sus cuellos durante toda la caminata que hicieron por el pasillo... **Y así hubiesen seguido de no ser por Benjamin gritando "papá" y corriendo a los brazos del florista.**

Todos pensaron que debía haber una razón política o de negocios para que Félix estuviera tan interesado en ambos... Pero resulta que todo se trataba de algo un poco más sencillo que eso. _Y él casi lo arruina por completo con sus intentos de espía._

 **"... ¿No quieres té? Está bueno."** En un día caluroso de verano, el extraño hombre había comenzado a tomar un caliente té de manzanilla en lugar de seguir bebiendo cerveza o licor. Ciertamente era otro cambio impresionante. **"O al menos dime lo que te pasa. Me estás asustando."**

**"Es que..."**

**"¿Um?"**

**"Es Isaac".**

**"¿Isaac está bueno? Pues sí, bastante."**

**"¡No! Es solo que... ¿Él es bueno para usted? ¿Está seguro de que esos son los deseos de su corazón?"**

Félix frunció el ceño como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta más estúpida del mundo entero. Suspiró brevemente y luego dijo que **sí**.

**"Este es el compañero que el cielo ha decidido ofrecerme".**

Tony sonrió levemente ante tan bonita conclusión. Sin duda, Félix encontró a su compañero ideal. En realidad, el hecho de que fuera el mismo Omega que había estado buscando durante cuatro años definitivamente era obra del cielo.

**"También te llamé para algo más."**

**"¿Señor?"**

**"Necesito un anillo de bodas. Encuentra el que sea verdaderamente inmenso, brillante y más caro del mundo, y luego tráelo de inmediato aquí conmigo".**

Los ojos de Tony se agitaron debido a la petición de Félix. _Todo el ambiente bonito fue arrojado a la basura._

**"¿Un anillo?"**

**"Nos hemos enlazado así que no tenemos que casarnos de inmediato... Pero necesito tener un anillo de todas maneras. Encuéntralos y verifica que sea algo que yo utilizaría... Um ¿Sabes qué? Debido a la personalidad de Isaac, mejor trata de que no sea algo lujoso. Pide algo que diga "Tengo el suficiente dinero como para comprar Hawai pero no tanto como para comprar Rusia"".**

**"..."**

**"No, olvídalo. Ve a comprar un diamante en su lugar."**

**"Entonces..."**

**"¿O debo elegir y ordenar el diamante yo mismo?"**

**"¿Así que...?"**

**"Tienes razón, voy a ir yo."**

Félix dejó la taza sobre la mesa y a Tony completamente en blanco.

**"Voy a buscar un salón de bodas entonces"**

**"No lo necesito".**

Tony elevó una ceja ante una respuesta así de clara. ****

**"¿Por qué no lo necesita?"**

**"Isaac dijo que no quería una boda muy elaborada. Voy a llevarlo al registro civil del condado."**

Pero la respuesta de Félix fue realmente increíble.

**"Wow, el registro civil. Pero... No importa que sea puro papeleo, la gente que lo hace así por lo general tiene una fiestecita después. Una boda es una boda."**

**"No... Está bien así."**

Félix, que habla sobre su futuro matrimonio, de pronto se recarga en su escritorio y continúa bebiendo de su té. Tony todavía no entiende la razón de querer hacer de su boda un evento tan... _Chiquito_. De hecho, Felix Felice era el tipo de hombre que podría tener una gran boda solo con chasquear los dedos. **Gigante y bastante exagerada**. No solo tenía un abuelo millonario, sino que el propio Félix podía quemar billetes en invierno para calentarse las manos y de todas maneras tener tanto como para comprar 20 islas.  
Si se trata de un matrimonio que incluya a Félix, tú pensarías que tendría pasteles y acróbatas y tal vez, al presidente de invitado principal. **Pero no**. Solo va a ir a una oficina de gobierno.

El registro civil del condado es una pequeña oficina con algunas sillas tras un escritorio viejo. _Para 5 o 6 personas cuanto mucho_. En realidad allí también hacían actas de nacimiento, de divorcio y de defunción por lo que, no era del todo romántico o especial. El personal del ayuntamiento simplemente ve sus credenciales, sus papeles, firma unas cosas, sella y les dice **"Ya está."** Pero como sigue siendo una boda, por lo general las mujeres llevan un atuendo bonito o un vestido blanco y los hombres un traje.

Este matrimonio es muy simple, pero puede ser una forma cómoda para aquellos a los que no les gusta tanto armar un escándalo. _Y a Félix le gustaba ser escandaloso._

Nunca imaginó que pusiera primero la comodidad de alguien más antes que la de él, **pero ya estaba pasando.**

**"Entonces... Al menos los invitados".**

**"Claro. Anota: Isaac y Félix."**

**"... "**

**"Bueno ya... La señora Parker y Benjamín. Y Noah también."**

**"¿Le gustaría notificar a su abuelo?"**

**"No. Se lo diré a mi abuelo más tarde. Después de que termine la ceremonia."**

**"Tal vez se enoje".**

Después de todo, era un anciano que había dicho varias veces que su sueño dorado era ver la boda de su querido nieto Félix. Pero el hombre que estaba frente a él, _como siempre,_ solo tomaba sus propias decisiones sin pensar primero en las consecuencias.

 **"Pues que lo haga.** **"**

 **"Ya veo".** Tony inclinó la cabeza **"Entonces así será."**

**"Así será."**


	118. Extra 1.2

Tan pronto como cruzó el pasillo del segundo piso, _Félix frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que tenía frente a él._   
En la habitación de Benjamin, parado en una puerta entreabierta, un tipo loco estaba espiando hacía adentro.

Un tipo loco que... Además era su primo.

Félix, acercándose silenciosamente a su espalda, lo miró como si de verdad quisiera matarlo. _Aunque en realidad_ _no era tan insensible como para decirle que se_ _largara_ _._

Noah, que todavía se ve bastante joven cuando lo tiene de frente, entra a la habitación sin darse cuenta de que Félix se acerca también. Dios **¿Qué quiere hacer ahora ese sujeto?**

Mientras se asomaba, Félix se vio obligado a pensar seriamente en su estado mental. Su vida era estar rodeado de computadoras y todo tipo de máquinas extrañas así que, sin importar cuánto le dijeran que saliera de su casa para tomar el sol (O del sótano de Félix) El hombre apenas y asomaba una mano. A veces incluso se preguntaban si tenían que ir a verificar que continuara respirando. Además, está ese cabello largo, sus pantuflas de conejo y esos pantalones cortos que hacen ver sus piernas bastante delgadas. ¡Y espiar la habitación de Benjamin lo hace ver como un viejo pervertido! Aunque bueno... Si se arreglara adecuadamente, este omega de primera línea se vería bastante bonito. Igual a un muñeco. Para Félix, sin embargo, el hombre era más bien una copia barata del _"Tío cosa"._

Era natural que lo viera mal cuando estaba husmeando tan fervientemente en la habitación de su hijo ¿No es verdad?

Félix, que miraba a Noah con una expresión desagradable, siguió observando muy de cerca... En el centro de la habitación decorada con Mickey Mouse, había una cama roja con forma de automóvil, _y_ _acostado_ _sobre ella estaba Isaac,_ durmiendo profundamente mientras abrazaba al bebé por la espalda. Era una siesta tranquila, con los dos respirando suavemente bajo la luz tenue del sol. Una vista encantadora que le hace cosquillas en el fondo del pecho.

Félix olvidó al hombre por un momento y se dedicó completamente a mirarlos con una expresión cargada de amor honesto... Pero pronto, al lado de la cama, Noah se arrodilló para poder ver mejor la carita de Benjamin.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?"**

Solo entonces, Noah pegó un salto impresionante y levantó la cabeza para ver en dirección a Félix. _Su cara estaba completamente palida._

**"¡¡Joder!!"**

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"¿De qué manera un puto demonio cómo tú pudo tener un angelito igual a él?"**

**"Te preguntaré de nuevo ¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"Estoy viendo a MI sobrino, porque resulta que es el niño más bonito de todo el mundo entero. Míralo nada más, mira sus ojitos ¡No puedo quitarle la vista de encima ni aunque lo intente con todas mis fuerzas!"**

**"¿Qué dices? Chico loco".**

**"Um... ¿Pero sabes qué? Aunque tu personalidad es una mierda, admito que te ves bien. Mi sobrino se parece mucho a ti."**

**"Pues eso es..."**

**"Ojalá sea mucho más guapo y más inteligente que tú, o vamos a tener bastantes problemas en el futuro."**

**"Pues ojalá no fuera tu sobrino."**

**"¡Ojalá no fueras el papá!"**

**"Ah, ¡** **Retráctate** **!"**

Pero Noah aparta la vista de Félix y vuelve a centrarse completamente en el pequeño niño que ahora parece muy entretenido chupando su mano. Solo estaba allí, _mirando como si estuviera muerto de amor por él..._ Cuando estiró los dedos para tocar su manita libre, el niño lo apretó como un reflejo. Lo apretó fuerte, hasta hacer un puño.

La vista calma el corazón molesto de Félix.

 **"Es un niño muy tierno** ".

Fue cuando Félix habló inconscientemente, que Noah hizo los ojos en blanco.

**"¿Y lo acabas de descubrir? Maldito ciego."**

Pero ahora era Félix quién no le prestaba atención a Noah. El Alfa estaba absolutamente atento en Isaac y en Benjamin. En sus rostros, en la manera en la que parecían tan cómodos estando allí... Tanto así, _que una nueva sonrisa se extiende sobre sus labios hasta hacerlo_ _brillar_.   
El niño, que dormía con la boca abierta, había esparcido su brillante cabello de tal forma que el rostro de Isaac, quién había decidido sujetarlo con un poco más de fuerza, quedó casi completamente oculto. El hombre suspiró... Y el sonido se escuchó tan bello que Félix se estremeció con fuerza. Incluso había ocasionado que toda la sangre se le acumulara en la entrepierna.

Cielos, _se está volviendo loco._

Cuando Félix había decidido que era tiempo de salir, el niño comenzó a mover las piernas y los brazos y después, _sus ojos inmensos se abrieron._ Bostezó, haciendo temblar sus párpados blancos repletos de pequeñas pestañitas de plata...

**"¡Oh, se despertó, se despertó!** **Whoa** **, ¿Quién es este sobrino hermoso? ¡Es tan bonito! ¡** **M** **e voy a morir! ¡Me voy a...! ¡Ugh!"**

Aparentemente a Félix también le gustaba bastante dar puñetazos.


	119. Extra 1.3

Benjamin solo miraba a Noah. De hecho, _llevaban así varios minutos._ Tal vez sea porque todavía está medio dormido o, porque Noah estaba pateando a Félix o quizá, porque no estaba para nada familiarizado con él.

Sin sentarse o moverse, solamente parpadeaba y parpadeaba. Como si tuviera miedo de preguntar algo y que fuera una pregunta que no le pudieran responder...  
Entonces Noah se aproximó otro poquito a él y buscó de inmediato en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar una paletita de fresa. De hecho, la agita de un lado a otro como si fuera la bandera nacional. Luego, simplemente sonríe.

Benjamin, que notó el dulce, bajó lentamente de la cama y caminó pasito tras pasito hasta extender las manos en dirección a Noah. Tenía curiosidad por el dulce y también sentía mucha curiosidad por él... _Pero luego simplemente se detuvo y miró a Félix:_

**"¿Puedo tomarlo?"**

Félix asintió con la cabeza al niño, diciéndole en silencio que **estaba bien**.

**"Él es tu tío... También va a estar por aquí para cuidarte".**

**"Sí... Lo soy."** Al mismo tiempo en que decía eso, Noah se puso en cuclillas y extendió también los brazos hacía él. Su voz, que parecía estarse derritiendo y su expresión aniñada, era tan encantadora, que inmediatamente el niño se relajó y se aproximó con una marcha mucho más firme.

**"¿Tío?"**

Frente al niño que repite la palabra con una pronunciación torpe, _Noah parece ponerse a temblar._ Benjamin había extendido los deditos y sostenía la paleta utilizando toda la palma... Ese dulce era su favorito, pero en realidad nadie lo sabía. ¿Cómo es qué él sí?

**"Benjamin, ¿Te gustan los dulces?"**

Cuando Noah pregunta, el niño asiente vigorosamente.

**"¿Qué tal si compro una caja de dulces para ti? No, además de eso ¿Qué otra cosa te gusta? ¿Me puedes decir?"**

**"¿Cho...? ¿Chocolates?"**

**"¿Sí? A mi también me gustan mucho."**

**"Sí, anda y pudre sus dientes tanto como te de la gana. Te doy permiso."**

Pero Noah fingió no oír a Félix en absoluto y en su lugar metió la mano de nuevo para sacar un chocolate... Solo eso bastó para que las cejas de Benjamin se levantaran de inmediato y sus pupilas brillaran tanto como si tuviera todas las estrellas del cielo metidas allí.

**"¡¡Magia!!"**

**"Magia... Dime ¿Qué otra cosa quieres?"**

**"¡Una oveja! Papá, papá me lee un libro de ovejas antes de dormir así que..."**

Noah se rió de inmediato.

**"Entonces te conseguiré una granja entera."**

**"... Yo le compré un establo. Solamente digo."**

**"Pero el tío va a conseguir mejores cosas para ti ¿No es verdad?"**

**"¡¡Sí!!"**

Como estaba pareciendole una escena demasiado molesta, Félix intentó decirle que se callara y que regresara de inmediato a su habitación... Pero Noah había agarrado la mano de Benjamin y ahora se lo estaba llevando en dirección a la puerta. El niño seguía a Noah, diciendo que estaba emocionado, que le encantaba la paleta, que la fresa era su favorita y que también podía leerle el cuento a él. Aunque todavía no lo hacía bien, estaba dispuesto a enseñarle los dibujos.

 _El hombre parecía un secuestrador que había logrado embaucar a un niño inocente con dulces,_ así que Félix frunció el ceño.

Definitivamente estaba comprometido a decirle a su hijo que nunca, **nunca** , debía seguir a nadie que le diera dulces.


	120. Extra 1.4

Félix había estado esperando por más de cinco minutos a que el niño y su primo regresaran... _Pero al parecer eso jamás iba a suceder._

Después de rascarse la mejilla y soltar una respiración bastante pesada, volvió la cabeza: En la habitación decorada completamente con Mickey Mouse, sobre la cama de donde escapó Benjamin hace unos minutos, Isaac mantenía sus ojos completamente fijos en Félix. Su mirada similar a la obsidiana negra y su boca en una línea perfecta...  
El Alfa abrió la boca pero solamente pudo quedarse en silencio. Después de todo, habían armado todo un escándalo gigante y el niño se le había escapado de las manos segundos después de hablar sobre paletas. Obviamente iba a despertar.... No, _tal vez nunca se durmió en primer lugar._

**"¿Tengo que preocuparme?"**

Noah era el décimo tercer personaje que había descubierto merodeando por su puerta. Incluso Jack, que fue herido terriblemente en el muslo, llegó cojeando solo para poder ver a Benjamin.

**"¿Todos tus hombres tienen ese mal hábito?"**

**"No te preocupes, es solo que están muy emocionados. Es la primera vez que tenemos un niño viviendo aquí..."**

Félix, que descartó las visitas como un problema, se apoyó contra la puerta y la cerró antes de ir en dirección a la cama de Benjamin.  
Isaac, que yacía cómodamente sobre su estómago, comenzó a estirarse e incluso se permitió bostezar.

 **"Trato de dormir con Benjamin para comenzar a acostumbrarlo".** Isaac murmuró y dejó que Félix se le acercara para comenzar a enredar los dedos en su cabello negro. **"Pero, bueno, si logré hacerlo un minuto o dos fue un milagro".**

Han pasado dos días desde que llegó a la casa, _pero Benjamin se fue y se durmió con su abuela como si fuera lo más natural del mundo_. Incluso cuando Isaac había dicho que quería que durmiera con él a partir de ahora, la verdad es que Benjamin era terco. No era porque odiara a su padre, es solo que no estaba acostumbrado a pasar todo el día con Isaac. Cuando trató de bañarlo y luego acostarlo a su lado, Benjamin tomó sus cosas y se fue de inmediato a la habitación de Jessica... _¿Pero qué podía decir_? Era su rutina natural y un hábito difícil de cambiar.  
No mucho después del nacimiento del niño, tuvo que irse y dejarlo solo. Su ambiente familiar era su abuela y él era un mero intruso.

Ahora que la situación se ha solucionado y que puede pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con Benjamin... La verdad es que cuando no lo toma en cuenta no puede evitar sentirse absolutamente triste. En primer lugar, Benjamin, que tiene cuatro años, ya no toma una siesta larga. Siempre se le escapa porque ya no tiene sueño y jugar es definitivamente más entretenido que estar con él. Iba a la escuela y de alguna manera se las arreglaba para tomar una siesta de algunos minutos, luego se levantaba con rapidez.

**"El tiempo transcurrido no regresa... Y me perdí el momento en que mi bebé era un bebé."**

Era perseguido por Cole, así que no podía pasar nada de tiempo con Benjamin... Mientras, el niño ya había crecido tanto y tanto hasta que finalmente logró alcanzar este punto. _Era una pena._

**"No es apropiado que hables sobre eso conmigo. Yo ni siquiera lo ví nacer".**

Entonces Félix sonríe, barriendo las mejillas de Isaac con la punta de los dedos hasta hacerlo suspirar. El hombre lo miró, con una expresión bastante incómoda.

**"Yo..."**

**"Pero aunque es una pena, ya no podemos remediarlo, ¿Verdad? En cambio, solo podemos pensar que quedan incontables horas por venir. Y definitivamente vamos a estar con él para acompañarlo en todas"**

**"Félix..."**

**"Me alegra que ustedes sean mi familia."**

El débil olor de Félix, que susurra cosas tan tiernas sobre su cabeza, le hace cosquillas en la punta de la nariz... Después, Félix le mordió ligeramente el labio superior y el labio inferior también. Fue un beso pequeñito que en realidad pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero que dejó una emoción que se extiende en todas direcciones.

**"Y piénsalo ¿Qué es lo bueno de que Benjamin se escape?"**

**"Um... ¿Qué es lo bueno de algo así?"**

Susurró, mientras cerraba los ojos para permitir que le lamiera los labios hasta dejarlos completamente húmedos. _Le hizo cosquillas en un lugar que no conocía..._

**"Si Benjamin dice que quiere ir con la abuela, entonces puedes venir y dormir a mi lado."**

**"Oh..."**

**"Te necesito mucho más de lo que Benjamin te necesita."**

Félix se tragó rápidamente sus labios en un beso que impidió que Isaac continuara hablando.  
Hasta ahora, parecía haber sido una _broma candente_ , pero su lengua caliente entra y le derrite la membrana mucosa de la boca. El movimiento lento y suave le hace temblar la barbilla hasta el punto en que incluso lo deja sin aliento. La saliva se derrama y le hace surcos en el cuello y después, viene un gemido.

_Un gemido fuerte y duro._

**"¡Ah! Dios mío..."**

Una vez enlazados, las feromonas de otros no pueden afectarlos... _Pero se vuelven terriblemente adictos a las feromonas de sus compañeros._ Eso dijo Cole, y la verdad parecía ser cierto.

Ahora, por ejemplo, estaba muriendo de calor por un simple beso.

**"Isaac, ¿Por qué te diviertes tanto** **excitándome** **?"**

**"Ah... Fuiste tú quien comenzó".**

**"Bueno, sí, pero... ¿Realmente es mi culpa cuándo te ves así?"**

**"¿Esa es tu mejor excusa?"**

**"No es excusa, mi omega tiene una expresión verdaderamente sucia justo ahora. Además, ¿No es esto lo normal en los recién casados?"**

Cuando Isaac murmuró débilmente las palabras **"recién casados"** se sintió como algo tan embarazoso que rápidamente se le subió todo el color a la cara. Félix, que era absolutamente desvergonzado, parecía estar entreteniendose demasiado con la idea de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios una y otra vez.

**"Somos recién casados, porque nos enlazamos".**

**"Um... "**

**"Y los recién casados deberían poder hacer el amor como bestias sin importar si es de día o de noche o el cuarto de sus hijos".**

Félix es insoportable cuando no para de hacer ni de decir cosas así de obscenas. Le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y luego solo lo lame utilizando la punta de la lengua... **Isaac termina gritando.** El aliento húmedo de Félix le llega al oído y baja por sus terminaciones nerviosas hasta concentrarse en el área alrededor de su coxis. Parece que está palpitando, así que comienza a hacer un vaivén lento con la cintura.

 _El deseo se levantó como el humo de una chimenea._ Por supuesto, habría aceptado seguirle el juego si solo estuvieran ellos dos.

**"... No, no podemos hacer algo así en la habitación de Benjamin."**

Después de tomar un poco de aire y hablar en un intenso tono de queja, _Félix comenzó a reír otra vez._

**"Sí. Tienes razón. Si nos quedamos aquí definitivamente voy a perder el control."**

Los húmedos labios de Isaac fueron frotados con la punta de sus dedos así que se permitió cerrar los ojos otra vez... Félix entonces suspiró con fuerza, se levantó de la cama y agarró las manos de Isaac para acomodarlas suavemente entre las suyas. Parecía muy, _muy feliz._

**"Sígueme, cariño. Vine aquí porque había algo importante que quería mostrarte."**

**"¿Qué** **quieres** **mostrarme? ¿Puedo saber?"**

**"Lo sabrás cuando estemos allí".**

Isaac ya no hace preguntas mientras se coloca los zapatos y se deja guiar por lo largo del pasillo. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, una fiesta sorpresa, un evento público, un desfile, más caballos... _Fuera lo que fuera, piensa que definitivamente será algo tan exagerado como para hacerle doler la cabeza_ ¿No es así lo normal?

**"No está muy lejos".**

Poco después y así como había prometido, dejaron de caminar y se detuvieron frente al salón principal... Le habían dicho que era un lugar destinado para recibir a invitados importantes así que comienza a sentirse especialmente nervioso cuando escucha un pequeño sonido saliendo de allí. Como si... _Alguien los estuviera esperando._

Félix abrió la puerta...

Había un hombre de mediana edad, saludando cortésmente tan pronto como Félix e Isaac entraron. Y Tony estaba allí también, parado muy dignamente junto a la ventana:

**"Señor, este es Christopher** **Santz** **, el mejor joyero de San Diego."**

El comportamiento del hombre era limpio e impecable. La actitud era de todo un caballero. Como un comerciante que estaba más que acostumbrado a ocuparse de los ricos. Miró a su alrededor y después de la breve introducción, Christopher arregló su traje negro y desplegó su maleta de terciopelo lujosamente diseñada sobre la mesa: Había todo tipo de anillos, joyas y una gran variedad de collares de mujer. Hay muchos conjuntos de pulseras y anillos y en el otro lado, hay pequeñas gargantillas y varios accesorios diversos. Sus diseños definitivamente eran uno de los mejores, con las gemas más finas y los arreglos más bonitos del mundo entero. Los que hacían que quisieras tenerlos sobre ti con solo mirarlos.

Isaac cree que es mucho para él pero definitivamente es muy del estilo de Félix.

**"Isaac, no te preocupes por el precio. Solo mira los anillos y dime cuál te gusta."**

**"Pero yo te había dicho que estaba bien no tener anillo. Lo de esa vez era solamente una broma."**

Isaac finalmente habló, mirando al lugar donde se alineaban docenas de anillos.

**"Por supuesto que vamos a tener un anillo ¿Quién es tan idiota como para casarse sin uno? Obviamente yo no."**

No pudo evitar que Isaac se riera de su voz.

**"Bueno, entonces me gustaría un diseño que sea fácil de usar. Ya sabes... Algo que no sea demasiado grande, pesado o hermoso."**

**"Um..."**

**"No quiero que miren mi mano todo el rato y no quiero que interfiera con mi vida cotidiana. No quiero que se atore y me gustaría que..."**

Isaac, quien audazmente explicó todo lo que quería, dejó de hablar ante la mirada tan profunda que le dirigía Félix. Antes de preguntar por qué hacía eso, el hombre inclinó la cabeza y pegó de nuevo los labios en la punta de la oreja de Isaac.

**"Me encanta que parezcas tan emocionado como yo".**

**"..."**

**"El sol se pondrá pronto, y de todas maneras estoy dispuesto a escuchar tus palabras toda la noche y el resto de la madrugada".**

Una voz risueña y cálida se aferra a su piel. _El susurro hace que se_ _encoja_ _de hombros._

**"Pues entonces procura hacerme caso, ¿Bueno?"**

Fingiendo no escuchar la queja de Isaac, Félix va hasta los anillos que están en la parte derecha y elige un anillo de platino que parece bastante simple pero muy sofisticado. _Un diseño delicado y hermoso_. Christopher también alabó el ojo perspicaz del hombre y pasó a decirle una lista de beneficios y costos... Isaac solo miraba en silencio. No solo los anillos que Félix tomaba eran caros, sino que todos los anillos en exhibición son en su mayoría de alta calidad.

Platino, con o sin gemas. Oro o plata. Incluso fantasía... Piensa que sería maravilloso si tuviera un anillo que pudiera encajar con los ojos de Félix. En realidad, en lugar de analizar anillos y joyas que ni siquiera sabía si iba a utilizar, _era mejor mirar a Félix y perderse un poquito en él..._ Mientras el hombre todavía no se daba cuenta.

Entonces, Isaac, que tenía a Félix en sus ojos, de repente se dio cuenta de que había algo más allí:

**"¿Pero qué es eso?"**

En respuesta a la pregunta de Isaac, Félix, que metía un anillo en su dedo meñique, instintivamente comenzó a sonreír.

**"Es que quiero darle un anillo también a Benjamin y un brazalete a la señora Parker, ¿O debería decir mejor la palabra "suegra"?"**

**"Ella no..."**

**"Le voy a dar un** **set** **de joyas. No sé su gusto, así que por favor recomiéndame algo."**

La respuesta fue simple y precisa, _pero Isaac de todas maneras no podía comprenderlo._

 **"No tienes que hacer eso".** Isaac nunca le había visto tener ningún accesorio demasiado extravagante así que suponía que ese no era su estilo. **"Si quieres, entonces tal vez otras flores..."**

**"Es mi libertad dar regalos, así que no tienes derecho de pararme".**

Pero Félix fue duro en cuanto a eso. Isaac lo ve, y entonces todas sus palabras se derriten en un instante y le hacen contestar con un tono más tembloroso:

**"Además, Benjamin no necesita..."**

**"Hey, escúchame. Tengo la posibilidad y el dinero suficiente para hacer lo que crea mejor para mi familia. Además ¿Por qué no piensas que es un regalo de los dos? Porque mi dinero también es tu dinero."**

Los comentarios de Félix, que fueron arrojados de la nada, silenciaron de inmediato todas las quejas de Isaac. Fue algo inesperado y definitivamente lo había dejado con la boca abierta.

**"Por no mencionar que si muero primero, toda mi riqueza irá a ti y a Benjamin."**

**"Por favor no digas eso..."**

**"Pero tanta belleza no puede ser eterna ¿Verdad?"**

Félix lo había dicho como una broma, pero Isaac todavía lo miraba como si eso lo hubiera hecho enojar.

**"Creo que estás pensando de más, Isaac, así que te lo voy a decir de antemano".**

**"¿Qué es?"**

**"Tú ya tienes mucho dinero por tu cuenta. Ni siquiera necesitas preocuparte por lo que gasto"**

**"¿Cómo así?"**

Isaac era el ex capitán de la marina y además era un miembro especial de los **DevGru**. Su subsidio de vida era en realidad enorme porque el país les otorgaba distintos tipos de beneficios a los soldados vocacionales. Las pensiones también eran generosas. Además, aunque fue expulsado del ejército, ahora está siendo objeto de una investigación especial por lo que es probable que amerite otro subsidio grande.

De todas maneras, esa no puede ser una _"gran riqueza."_ Isaac lo miró en silencio, sin saber que decir.

**"Noah lo descubrió".**

Félix se encogió de hombros como si fuera un poco difícil de decir.

**"¿A qué te refieres?"**

Frente a un desconcertado Isaac, Félix solo sonríe levemente

**"Noah estuvo buscando cuál era la fortuna de Cole Patrick. Debe haber estado bastante aburrido o, solo tenía curiosidad al respecto."**

**Cole Patricks**. El nombre que Félix escupió fue realmente inesperado y todavía le ocasionaba escalofríos. Era un tema que no quería escuchar, así que trató de detenerlo... Pero Félix habló sin dudarlo:

 **"Todas sus propiedad en los Estados Unidos fueron confiscadas por los militares. Por supuesto, eso es lo que se esperaba".** El tamaño de la corrupción que cometió en la Marina fue enorme así que no era sorprendente que los militares se hubieran apoderado de él como un intento torpe para encubrirlo. Félix agregó: **"Pero nadie sabía que tenía una fortuna escondida en una cuenta de un banco en Suiza".**

**"¿Una cuenta suiza?"**

El dinero que ganó fue escondido tan fervientemente que se acumuló de maravilla, _así que..._

**"No entiendo..."**

**"Keith Patricks ¿Olvidaste que** **eres** **el hijo de Cole? Además de ti, nadie está legalmente involucrado así que eres el único que puede heredar el legado de Cole Patrick. Y son millones"**

**"Carajo."**

**"Eso te convierte en su heredero."**

Sin embargo, _no fue un buen sentimiento_. No quiere tener el legado de un hombre como él. Alguien que ganó dinero matando y engañando y dañando a muchas personas. Violando...

**"Noah hará la preparación... Solo tienes que firmar".**

**"Si es así ¿Puedo... Donar el dinero? No hay razón para tener dinero sucio conmigo. No quiero una fortuna que fue ganada con la vida de alguien más así que... Utilizaré una parte para la florería. Como fue Cole quien rompió la tienda, sería mejor hacerlo pagar."**

Félix se encogió de hombros.

**"Lo que tu quieras... Aunque no sabía que ibas tan enserio con la florería".**

**"Es mi sueño".**

**"Y es un sueño bonito... Solo pensé que ibas a regresar a las fuerzas armadas."**

**"De ninguna manera. No tengo intención de volver al ejército. Alistarse en la Marina era el deseo de Cole..."**

Una tenue sombra se instaló sobre el rostro de Isaac, quién había recordado inconscientemente el terrible pasado. Félix le frotó los hombros de arriba para abajo y luego, volvieron a mirar en dirección a la mesa llena de anillos y joyas.  
Lo había olvidado ya que la historia con Félix se hizo larga... _Y era vergonzoso que el joyero y Tony todavía estuvieran allí._ Isaac pronto se tocó las mejillas que le estallaron de calor.

**"Lo siento... Fue un mal momento."**

Cuando se disculpa, Christopher sonríe y dice un **"no".** Suave. Félix, que se ve excepcionalmente feliz hoy, pronto vuelve al tema inicial y comienza a tomar muchos otros anillos. Empezó a elegir joyas y a ponerlas sobre sus manos para hacerlas resaltar.

**"Bueno, entonces... ¿Te gustan?"**

Isaac suspira, _porque sus ojos azules son más brillantes y hermosos que las joyas._

**"Mucho."**


	121. Extra 1.5

**"¡Félix!"**

_Su voz aumentó sin su conocimiento._

El problema había surgido porque mientras salía de bañarse y se secaba el cabello con una toalla, Félix, que entró de la nada, lo abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a acariciarle el vientre...

Ya pasó una semana desde que se mudaron a la residencia de Félix y ahora utilizan la misma habitación y la misma cama. Pero incluso en este corto periodo de tiempo, Isaac se siente incómodo con la realidad que implica estar con alguien.   
A menudo lo sentía, _que no se acostumbraba_. No solo era por los inconvenientes de compartir por primera vez su espacio con otras personas, sino por la existencia misma de Félix. Por ejemplo, cuando es momento de cambiarse de ropa, acaba con un montón de besos derramándose sobre sus hombros. Al despertar, se da cuenta de que ya lo tiene acariciando su rostro y también está este nuevo problema de la ducha.

**"¿Cuántas veces piensas hacer eso? ¿Eres una bestia o qué te pasa?"**

**"Exacto, ¡Soy toda una bestia con cuernos!"**

Con una voz ridícula, el Alfa con cuernos que respondía al nombre de Félix, agarra los pectorales de Isaac con fuerza y lo aproxima un poco más hacía él... Aspirando profundamente su olor, _comenzó a morder la parte de la nuca que tenía la marca._

**"¡Pues basta!"**

**"¿No es lo normal? ¿Qué tenga ganas de molestar a mi Omega cuando se ve así de indefenso?"**

Su voz estaba mezclada con bastantes risas así que Isaac se molestó de inmediato.

**"¿Estoy indefenso? Entonces, ¿Debería tomar una postura defensiva al salir de la ducha?"**

**"Eso suena muy agresivo".**

**"Pero parece que eso quieres ¿No es verdad? ¡Que me ponga agresivo y cambie mi actitud!"**

Isaac agarró sus muñecas y respondió bruscamente haciendo un tipo de llave que terminó con Félix gimiendo... _Y no precisamente de dolor._ Cuando liberó un poco su agarre y dejó que se aproximara contra su pecho, el hombre giró la barbilla de Isaac para besar ligeramente sobre sus labios.

**"No, no tienes que cambiar tu actitud... Aunque carajo, el número de capitán de la marina resistiéndose me endureció el pene".**

**"... Suficiente."**

**"De verdad te amo demasiado."**

Su voz, pese a todo, _era desafortunadamente dulce_. Los sentimientos que tenía por él eran tan fuertes como vergonzosos y frustrantes así que su cuerpo se apagó...

Félix lo besó apresuradamente y cambió a una posición en la que pudiera succionarle los labios y meter poco a poco su lengua.   
El beso, que siguió por algunos minutos más, se convirtió rápidamente en un beso violento. Lleno de pasiones explícitas que hicieron que la fiebre se les subiera por el vientre hasta llegarle al pecho. Al final, igual que un perro Pavlov, en el momento en que comienzan sus besos el interruptor que está oculto en algún lugar del cuerpo de Isaac se enciende y el interior se calienta hasta hacerlo babear. _Fue como ponerlo a hervir._

Cuando Isaac, borracho de placer y de lujuria, exhala todo el aire caliente que lleva en los pulmones, Félix camina con él hasta ponerlo casi completamente sobre el lavabo de mármol...   
El pecho de Félix, tocando su espalda desnuda, provoca que sienta una presión tan intensa que hace que su cabeza cuelgue por completo hacia adelante. Luego, gira el brazo de Isaac hacia atrás. En una posición que la mayoría de los sospechosos arrestados por la policía experimentan siempre. La policía solía esposar el brazo del criminal y lo hacía girar justo sobre su cabeza. _Así como ahora lo está haciendo él._

Isaac, que era un ex capitán, nunca había sido atrapado ni tratado así antes por lo que gruñó y trató de liberarse. Félix puso sus labios en su oído y susurró:

**"Isaac, quiero que mantengas la calma sin importar lo que haga contigo."**

**"¿Y por qué te dejaría hacer eso?"**

Después de todo, Félix finge no haber escuchado. _Aunque en realidad, estaba tan excitado como para entender qué demonios había dicho._

Isaac se muerde los labios, con el pecho y las mejillas en el mostrador del fregadero. ¡Definitivamente no era su plan golpear el fregadero justo después de ducharse!  
Como él dijo, todo se sentía como si fueran recién casados, pero se preguntaba frecuentemente si los recién casados realmente hacían esto. El quería hacer el amor con él ¡Por supuesto que moría de ganas! Pero pensaba que era el tipo de cosas que podían hacer en la cama. Bajo las sábanas y actuando de una manera "bonita." No mentía, el italiano era una especie de bestia hambrienta e insaciable, y empeoraba a medida que pasaban los días.

Está vez... Su _lengua está lamiendo las gotas de agua sobre sus hombros._

**"¿Sabes qué? Las feromonas Omega se están volviendo más espesas desde que dejaste de beber el inhibidor. Es difícil soportarlo."**

Después de lamer y morderle, Félix se movió lentamente a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Lo besa muy suave y a veces incluso chupa la marca que queda del beso. El calor se extiende, como una deslumbrante corriente eléctrica que escala a través de cada nervio y se extiende a todos los rincones de su cuerpo... Incluso si lo hacen todos los días, _este fue definitivamente un estímulo más intenso._

**"Um... Si es así, creo que sería mejor volver a tomar el inhibidor."**

Mientras murmuraba esto, Félix mordió el área alrededor de su cintura... Las marcas de sus dientes están claramente talladas por aquí y por allá así que Isaac solo tembló y soltó un gemido más intenso.

**"¿Sigues diciendo tonterías? ¿Por qué siempre quieres quitarme las cosas que me gustan tanto?"**

**"Entonces... ¡Ah!"**

Las palabras se derriten rápidamente en su lengua, entre gritos y los dedos de Félix, y su boca que baja hasta instalarse en su ano para comenzar a hacerle sexo oral... _Un terriblemente lento sexo oral desde arriba para abajo._   
La corriente intensa fluye a la punta de sus manos mientras se recuesta completamente sobre el lavabo y aprieta los dedos en una posición que parece bastante extraña. Es espeluznante, realmente espeluznante.

**"Tienes que aprender a controlar el flujo..."**

Félix se levantó, y sus dedos cayeron lentamente hasta quedarse sobre la toalla de baño que estaba amarrada alrededor de la cintura de Isaac. Luego, como si fuera todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, agarró la toalla y se la quitó de inmediato para aventarla casi hasta el otro extremo.

**"Las feromonas... No sé como... ¡Ah! ¡Ahí,** **Félix** **!"**

Isaac de repente levantó la voz cuando Félix volvió a agacharse para poder colocar la lengua nuevamente en el espacio palpitante de su trasero. _Empezó a temblar..._

Definitivamente era mejor cuando no tenía la toalla encima.

**"¡Espera! ¡Félix, espera!"**

Isaac, avergonzado, lo llamó apresuradamente una y otra vez, pero las manos que sostenían su cadera solamente se aprietan con más fuerza. ¡Si no se hubiese sostenido del fregadero era más que seguro que sus extremidades colapsarían sin que lo pudiera detener! El sonido de chupar y lamer ya se estaba volviendo demasiado insoportable para su propio bien...

**"He estado entrando y saliendo de aquí, pero nunca me lo había comido de esta manera..."**

Pronto, sin embargo, cuando la voz absolutamente excitada de Félix se elevó hasta sus oídos, su estómago comienza a sentirse como si estuviera contrayéndose...   
Cada vez que susurraba, su aliento cálido y húmedo caía por la piel arrugada de su ano y, sumado a eso, estaba la sensación de que le estuviera frotando con la punta de la lengua tan expertamente como si estuviera comiendo una paleta.

Ah, _su cabeza va a estallar_.

**"Oh, oh... Para... Por favor para... "**

**"Si hubiese sabido que era tan delicioso, lo habría probado desde mucho antes. Desde la primera vez que te ví."**

Gimiendo como un animal, las piernas que apenas habían logrado sostenerse tiemblan tanto que incluso parece exagerado. No puede hablar, ni pensar, solamente exhala y jadea mientras siente como las feromonas que fluyen de Félix lo invaden sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Huelen increíblemente dulces, para tratarse de un Alfa.

**"Ha, ha... Félix, por favor. Ya está bien así."**

Intentó agarrar la mano de Félix para guiarlo a otro nuevo movimiento, pero él solamente se apartó.   
Dios mío _¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir haciendo eso?_ Tal vez su agujero se derrita antes de que puedan pasar a la parte de la penetración así que... **No** , Félix pudo haber tenido la intención de hacerlo así en primer lugar. Estaba pensando en derretirlo desde el principio para dejarlo completamente vulnerable después. Está claro.

**Es tan maldito.**

Después de más gritos obscenos y más movimientos extraños de su lengua en el interior, la verdad es que su ano se escucha tan mojado que da miedo. ¡ _Era una sensación de muerte total!_ Sin embargo, Félix solo siguió chupando y lamiendo al mismo tiempo en que incluso agarraba el pene que estaba a punto de estallar.

**"¡** **Ugh** **!"**

Con más gemidos, su cintura se reclina hacia atrás pero sus manos siguen implacables. No dejaban ni por un solo segundo de masturbarle el pene con movimientos certeros de atrás para adelante.

**"¡Oh no, Félix! Me voy a... Voy a..."**

La saliva gotea de la boca que no se cierra y las lágrimas comienzan a caer también de unos ojos que se habían vuelto bastante chiquitos. No es tan fuerte como para soportar un estímulo así de terrible por lo que el pene de Isaac termina vomitando una inmensa cantidad de semen hacía la pared... El líquido salpicó y cayó en línea recta, haciendo un desastre también en el suelo.

Isaac ya estaba exhausto porque fue masturbado y chupado y había logrado eyacular sin que lo planeara, pero Félix parecía no tener intención alguna de dejar de moverse. _El miembro de Isaac continúa entre la mano de Félix, empapada en esperma..._ Solo lo frota y luego, lo vuelve a frotar.  
Isaac respira hondo con una cara al rojo vivo. Desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, todo su cuerpo estaba empapado en la feromona de Félix. En su saliva... Su pared interior ya estaba suave, como si no fuera la suya. Su cabeza se desvanece en blanco y se vuelve una niebla.

**"¿Es raro que te desee tanto, mi amor? Cuando te veo, realmente me siento como una bestia."**

Solo entonces, cuando Félix dejó en paz su culo, Isaac se dejó caer, levantando lentamente la mirada y dirigiéndola a él. Sus pupilas están desenfocadas, _pero esos ojos azules no se ignoran así de fácil._

**"Isaac... Solo aguanta un poco más".**

Fue cuando Félix sostuvo la mirada de Isaac que su voz se sintió un poco más baja. Isaac ni siquiera podía verlo correctamente, **pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo** **est** **a vez** **.**

Con un grito silencioso, _el pene de Félix comienza a entrar lentamente en su ano._  
Gracias a lo que había hecho con su boca, la entrada ya estaba toda suelta... Pero de todas maneras había una presión considerable. Se sentía llenó, justo en el estómago. Las arrugas en su ano están tensas y la sensación de aceptar los genitales de Félix no es algo a lo que se pueda acostumbrar rápidamente.

**"¡Félix! ¡No! Espera... "**

Isaac tembló y volvio a echar todo su cuerpo para adelante. Es solo el comienzo, pero sus ojos ya están llenos de lágrimas y su interior está increíblemente mojado. **Más que antes.** De su boca, solo salió el sonido del dolor y del gozo... No tuvo más remedio que ponerse a sollozar.

Félix tiró bruscamente de su muñeca, alzándole la cintura de inmediato para seguir moviéndose una y otra vez.

**"Oh, ah, ah,** **Félix** **. Basta. Para. De verdad..."**

Así, cada vez que Isaac sollozaba y sacudía la cabeza, el sudor goteaba hasta hacer gotas gordas sobre el fregadero. La cintura de Félix se estaba volviendo cada vez más feroz. **"Puck, puck"** dentro y fuera. El movimiento oscilante se hizo tan intenso que Isaac no pudo seguir con el ritmo y el sonido obsceno de los golpes terminó por destrozarlo más... Hizo sonar el baño, _hizo que doliera._ El hombre está sollozando sin ocultar un rostro completamente distorsionado.

 **"Isaac, no deberías hacer esa cara".** Entonces Félix, que miró a Isaac con atención, se detuvo los segundos necesarios para hacer que una gruesa sonrisa se extendiera sobre su hermoso rostro. Al mismo tiempo, se escuchó una risa tan deslumbrantemente bella como espeluznantemente malvada. **"¿Qué debo hacer si lloras con una cara tan perdida? Solo me dan ganas de más."**

Tenía razón, _era una verdadera bestia con cuernos_. El pobre Isaac parecía a nada de desmayarse sobre sus brazos...

Dentro del orificio que cubre los genitales de Félix, el líquido húmedo se vierte hasta fluir por sus muslos. Los dedos de sus pies se contraen sin que lo pueda evitar y un gemido comienza a sobresalir con fuerza de su boca.

**"Isaac, ¿Qué pasa con todas estas reacciones? ¡Maldita sea, tú realmente...!"**

_Entonces no lo soportó._

Aparentemente comenzó a cavar en su interior con mucha más violencia de la qué había ocupado antes.   
El sonido lujurioso de su carne empapada sonó tan ruidosamente que parecía estar rondando ya no por el baño, sino por la casa misma.

Isaac jadeó, abrió las piernas, se tocó el trasero y... _Habló_. Rogando. Estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo todavía más. Tanto como quisiera.

Sus pensamientos ya no eran sus pensamientos así que, sollozando y gimiendo repetidamente, ofreciendo su cuerpo a Félix como una persona diferente, al igual que las noches que pasó con él, _**otra noche larga parecía estar tocando su puerta.**_


	122. Extra 1.6

Isaac abrió los ojos lentamente... Sus párpados se sentían bastante pesados y su visión estaba muy borrosa. Movió un poco las piernas y luego descubrió que las tenía todas envueltas en la cintura de Félix. También tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Los recuerdos de llorar son muy claros... Pero fuera de eso no tiene idea de que más pasó y tampoco entiende del todo lo que pasa con esta nueva situación.   
Isaac está acostado en una gran bañera, de espaldas y sosteniendo al hombre entre sus manos... _Sintió que de pronto tenía mil millones de dificultades y dudas._

**"... ¿Cuándo pusiste el agua?"**

**"Justo ahora."**

**"No puedes tratar mi cuerpo así todos los días ¿Entiendes?"**

Isaac, acostado ahora sobre el pecho de Félix, murmuró sus quejas sin una sola gota de energía. Suspira, y ve entonces aparecer una sonrisa suave junto con el sonido de sus labios tocando sus mejillas.

**"Félix... En serio. No puedes estarme empujando por toda la casa."**

**"Quiero hacerlo correctamente, pero es difícil porque mi agenda es muy pesada. Ya ves... Encontrar estos espacios libres son más bien una bendición".**

**"Otra excusa tonta".**

**"Bueno, entonces que tal esto: Me pongo terriblemente loco cuando te veo. Me distraes. No puedo ser un sujeto de modales cuando te tengo tan cerca y solamente para mí."**

Un leve susurro se filtra desde la punta de los labios que todavía se presionan una y otra vez contra sus mejillas húmedas. Isaac trató de girar la cabeza pero era difícil liberarse de los dedos de Félix cuando estaban agarrándole tan firmemente de la barbilla.

**"¿Cómo puedo actuar normal cuándo todavía tienes la cara roja? Incluso siento como** **escurres** **junto a mi..."**

Isaac, que estaba escuchando atentamente todas sus palabras, _de pronto se avergonzó con fuerza._ Cuando sus mejillas se enrojecieron y se calentaron, Félix se sintió como una bestia otra vez. Una bestia que quería comérselo. Félix aprovechó el momento para morderle ligeramente la oreja, chuparle y besarle el cuello de una manera tan perfecta... Que Isaac cerró los ojos y lo dejó seguir.

Ciertamente, los Alfa son bastante fieles al instinto en comparación con los Beta. Son como animales así que _¿Qué puede esperar si Félix es un alfa dominante de nivel superior?_ Quizá por eso era tan persistente en lo que respecta al sexo, a los besos y a esos cuidados algo innecesarios.

Desafortunadamente para él, solo ha pasado un tiempo desde que se enredó con Félix así que ya está más que agotado. Por supuesto, también estaban enlazados así que cuando juntaban sus cuerpos y se miraban... Se sentía tan bien que se volvía una escena completamente absurda. Estaba muy ocupado sacudiendo su cintura para él, rogando por más y diciendo que siguiera, pero después de despertar... **Era difícil mover sus extremidades después de despertar.**

Si tiene que quejarse por eso, entonces se va a quejar todo el día.

**"No importa cuánto lo piense, es difícil que sigamos teniendo sexo todos los días de esta manera".**

Isaac exhaló y abrió los ojos para poder adoptar una postura lo suficientemente firme. Las torpes manos de Félix ya estaban revoloteando por su pecho de todas maneras.

**"¿Qué quieres decir, cariño?"**

**"Me gusta... Pero es difícil moverme después y eso es algo que de verdad odio. Me siento cansado, y tengo cosas que hacer en la mañana que no me permiten estar así. Tengo la tienda y a Benjamín así que quiero evitarles la molestia de verme tirado en el suelo."**

Isaac, que básicamente había sido entrenado para no dormir por una semana entera, tiene una resistencia tan fuerte que puede decirse que incluso no es humana. Era extremadamente raro que estuviera exhausto y eso solo significaba que Félix estaba llevando las cosas hasta el límite.

**"Cuando terminamos... Solo quiero dormir."**

Félix miró a Isaac, que estaba apoyando la cabeza cómodamente sobre su hombro con los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos... Tampoco era su intención hacerle sentir así, por lo que comenzó a decir que **estaba bien** , con la boca nuevamente pegada a su cabeza.

**"¿Entonces...?"**

**"Ya lo decidí... Así que hablemos ahora. No puedo hacerlo todos los días."**

**"Yo estaré de acuerdo con lo que quieras hacer."**

**"Una vez cada cuatro días entonces".**

Ante una decisión firme, Félix lanzó un grito parecido a un **"¡De ninguna manera!"** Pero Isaac igual no volvió los ojos.

**"¡Piensa cuidadosamente sobre esto Isaac!"**

Por un momento, Félix, que parecía sumido en un intenso pánico, abrió un discurso repleto de gritos y malas palabras. Isaac giró un poco para poder mirarlo mejor.

**"¿Qué pasó con el** **_"Yo estaré de acuerdo con lo que quieras"_ ** **?"**

**"¿No sería mejor hacerlo cuando puedas hacerlo, pero todos los días?"**

**"... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"**

**"Una vez cada día. Solo una vez... Larga."**

**"Si aguantaste hacerlo cada lunes cuándo no estábamos juntos, entonces definitivamente hacerlo cada cuatro días no te matará"**

Isaac, que murmuró esto como un suspiro bajito, extendió las manos para poder acariciar la cabeza mojada de Félix. Lo abrazó, y lo miró hasta que sus cejas terminaron por juntarse y su barbilla se cayó para descansar a un lado de la suya. **Ah** , antes era un completo desastre así que no deseaba que el mismo panorama se repitiera. Es decir, lo follaba, conducía todo el día sin tomar un descanso, y al día siguiente, incluso si iba a la tienda solo medio día, se sentía morir. Realmente morir.   
¿Por qué debe ser así incluso ahora?

**"Estoy tratando de salvar mi trasero. Literalmente".**

Cuando murmuró esta palabra, Félix despegó los labios y se echó a reír. _Una risa con ganas._ Luego, terminó por acariciar también su cabello empapado hasta quitarle las gotas de agua que bajaban por su frente y sus orejas.  
Le da la razón. Debe ser una cosa difícil ser el compañero de un Alfa y peor aún, estar enlazado con él... Aunque de todas maneras es mejor hacerlo poco a poco todos los días que acumular todo su deseo y soltarlo cada cuatro. Es decir ¿No es mucho mejor para la salud de todos?

 **"¿Puedo preguntar algo antes**?"

Félix levantó la vista así que Isaac también.

**"¿Qué es?"**

**"Entonces, cuando firmaste el contrato... ¿Por qué dijiste que podía hacer contigo lo que quisiera? ¿Por qué me dejaste tener sexo contigo? ¿No pensaste que podía hacerte daño?"**

Cuando escuchó la pregunta inesperada, Isaac miró sus ojos azul oscuro y carraspeó la garganta. 

**"Yo... Hace cuatro años, mi ciclo de calor estalló por primera vez en un lugar y tiempo inesperados. Me encontraste así y me** **abrazaste** **y... Bueno, luego me gritaste así que escapé."**

**"Es porque me rompiste el brazo".**

Los ojos de Félix sobre Isaac eran bastante agudos. Ni siquiera puede ver el final de su nuevo mal carácter porque el final no aparece.

**"Pero lo importante es... ¿Recuerdas lo qué pasó esa vez? Me preguntaste si quería tomar un descanso y yo te dije que NO.** **_"No me dejes" "Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo"_ ** **."**

Isaac murmuró como si estuviera soñando despierto, recordando un pasado que Félix no...

**"No me acuerdo."**

Félix, mirando a Isaac, intentó sacar el recuerdo que había estado enterrando durante mucho tiempo... Isaac no sabía si realmente no podía recordar o fingía no saberlo así que solo comenzó a reír.

**"Cuando fue el día del contrato... No sé por qué, pero el momento de repente vino a mi mente. Entonces lo dije, porque pensé que me ibas a recordar allí mismo y sin la necesidad de explicarte algo."**

**"..."**

**"Por supuesto, inmediatamente me di cuenta de que te había** **sobreestimado** **."**

Esta vez Isaac tenía una cara complicada. Cuando sacudió la cabeza y cerró la boca, Félix le clavó la mirada de una manera realmente penetrante

**"¿Estás enojado porque no te reconocí de inmediato?"**

Luego, inmediatamente después, planteó una pregunta que logró que Isaac solamente se elevara de hombros.

**"Sí, quería que lo hicieras por tu cuenta... Pero ya no sé. A decir verdad, no estoy seguro de como sentirme."**

**"Ya..."**

**"Pero... Es confortable ¿Verdad?"**

**"¿Qué es confortable?"**

**"Que aunque no me** **reconocieras** **igual te** **enamoraras** **de mi."**

Esas palabras lo hicieron estremecer hasta el punto en que se sintió como una gelatina humana. Luego, sujetando la barbilla de Isaac, movió un poco la cabeza y lo besó con fuerza. Sabía a agua y a loción para baño. Sus labios estaban húmedos, tanto como la punta de la lengua que abre suavemente su boca y lame la delicada piel dentro de sus labios. _También es algo cauteloso._   
Isaac apoya su pecho sobre el suyo, acomoda su cabeza entre sus manos y cierra los ojos... Es, un beso dulce y tierno en lugar de los besos salvajes y descuidados que siempre se daban. Y debido a que estaban empapados en un agua que se había ajustado a una temperatura cálida, se soltaron libremente. Derritiéndose justo como la miel en el chocolate...

**"Isaac..."**

Isaac continuó besándole, ignorando el sonido de esa voz llamándole mientras sentía ese vaivén de aquel vientre contra su vientre... Con sus piernas abiertas, Felix envuelve las caderas de Isaac con ambas manos. Lo abraza.

 **"¿Entonces está bien? ¿Acordamos no hacerlo todos los días y si cada cuatro?"** Cuando Isaac se derrumbó sobre él y preguntó, Félix ya estaba muy concentrado en tomar su trasero. **"Duele... En serio."**

Su mano no se quitó, pero al menos no hacía nada más.

**"¿Cómo voy a hacer eso cuando te veo poniendo la mesa frente a mi para comenzar a comer?"**

Su voz estaba excitada, pero seguía siendo increíblemente dulce con él. Isaac se echó a reír, levantó su mano mojada y le acarició las mejillas.

**"Porque es muy difícil para mí, así que solo tienes que besarme ¿Bueno?"**

Susurrando con calma, Isaac inclinó la cabeza hasta dejar los labios a centímetros de los suyos... Entonces, en lugar de una respuesta, Félix se volvió más amable que nunca antes.   
Chupó sus labios dulcemente, su lengua estaba fría y la saliva sabía bastante familiar... Los sonidos húmedos también se escapan de sus labios entrelazados, junto con el sonido del agua.

Como siempre, Isaac responde fervientemente a un beso que lo derrite en un instante. _Una larga noche que parece como si nunca fuera a terminar._


	123. Extra 1.7

El personal de la recepción deslizó la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos y miró fijamente al hombre que entró...

Trabajaba en uno de esos preescolares que eran famosos por ser muy buenos pero extremadamente caros así que había conocido a muchos padres excéntricos. La mayoría de los que llegaban hasta allí eran en su mayoría ricos y con trabajos consistentes: Presidentes, profesores, abogados, contadores, médicos. Sin embargo, podía asegurar que nadie era como el hombre que acababa de cruzar la puerta. Alto y ancho. Hombros fuertes, un rubio brillante, nariz esculpida y una línea delgada en la mandíbula debajo de unas gafas de sol negras. Una figura prominente, quizá era un actor de Hollywood o algo así... Sin embargo, a diferencia de la apariencia brillante y hermosa que tiene, el otro hombre que llega detrás de él parece más bien _"Intimidante"_. Trae una camisa polo amarilla de manga corta y pantalones cortos de color caqui. De hecho, el hombre que lo acompaña era incluso feo. El físico, la altura, la cara y los ojos feroces que miran alrededor de la habitación son como el fuego en un bosque. Es, como un oso.   
Si el chico hermoso que entró primero no estuviera sosteniendo a un niño entre los brazos, entonces definitivamente hubiera llamado a la policía.

El niño, que tiene unos tres o cuatro años, _es el hijo de ese hombre deslumbrante_. Lo sabía, definitivamente eran familia. El cabello rubio brillante y las características llamativas en su cara lo delataban. En realidad ¿Quién podría ser tan tonto como para no saberlo?

**"Oh, bienvenidos".**

Por un momento, el personal de recepción los miró fascinado... Pero el hombre rubio con el niño se le acercó y abrió su discurso de una vez:

**"Sé que el registro ya terminó, pero llamé y me dijeron que podían hacer una excepción conmigo".**

**"Oh, ya veo. ¿El nombre del niño es...?"**

**"Benjamin Parker".**

La cara de Félix siempre se distorsionaba cuando decía ese nombre. Todavía no han hecho los trámites necesarios así que el apellido de Benjamin sigue siendo el mismo que el de Jessica Parker, su abuela. Sabe que lleva tiempo para que todo se organice correctamente pero a veces no puede evitar quejarse cada que lo piensa. Esto se debe a que tiene el apellido de la ex pareja de su suegra, alguien que ni siquiera tiene relación de sangre con el niño o con nadie. No le gusta, y piensa que necesita limpiarlo lo antes posible.

**"Ah, sí. La directora lo anotó aquí. No hay problema porque podemos comenzar con la inscripción ahora así que Benjamin puede quedarse hoy mismo si así lo prefiere. Iniciamos hace un mes, pero estoy seguro de que se adaptará pronto."**

**"Perfecto."**

**"Hola, Benjamin."**

El empleado, que golpeaba todavía la computadora, sonrió con una expresión claramente ensayada y comenzó a agitar sus manos brillantemente hacia Benjamin. 

**"Benjamin, ¿No vas a saludar?"**

**"..."**

**"¿Estás nervioso por estar en una escuela nueva?"**

**"..."**

**"Es lo normal. Así que entremos los dos y veamos que podemos encontrar ¿Está bien? No sé, tal vez conocemos algunos amigos nuevos."**

Susurrando, la voz de Félix parece demasiado cariñosa y comprensiva para ser verdad. La atmósfera peligrosa que fluye de él se evapora y demuestra ser suficientemente intensa como para que los ojos del personal de recepción se abran tres veces su tamaño normal.  
Después de eso y todavía algo mareado, abrió la puerta del pasillo que conducía al aula de niños.

**"¿Está bien si entramos? Le podemos hacer un recorrido."**

**"Ya."**

**"Los padres pueden llevarlos al salón de clases si quieren, pero en realidad les pedimos que los dejen aquí para que puedan aliviar la tensión lentamente. Casi todos nuestros niños lloran al inicio así que..."**

**"Puede explicarle más tarde, primero necesitamos ver el salón para asegurarnos de que todo esté bien."**

Fue Jack, parado detrás de Félix, quien cortó su amable explicación con una palabra ruda. Todavía tiene una herida de bala por lo que tenía que llevar muletas a todos lados pero, aunque le dijeron que lo mejor era que descansara apropiadamente, Jack solo contestó que **estaba bien** y que no podía perderse el primer día escolar de Benjamin. Por supuesto, Noah también estuvo rogando poder ir para verificar que el niño estuviera bien, pero al final, solo se le había ocurrido encerrarlo en el sótano. ¡Además era un día de padre e hijo! Gracias a eso, solo Jack, que a fin de cuentas era el guardaespaldas, estaba más que eufórico de lograr llevar a cabo esa misión especial.  
Aunque de cualquier manera, Benjamin hablaba tanto de Noah que había logrado hacerlo enojar _**"¿Mi tío va a venir más tarde?" "¿Podemos llamarle?" "¿Podemos llevarle esto?" ¿Podemos llevarle esto otro?" "Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah"**_

Así que ahora, estaba desquitando todo eso gritándole al hombre de la recepción.

**"Claro. Adelante."**

El personal, que seguía siendo terriblemente amable, se dirigió con Félix y lo guió de inmediato al aula diciendo que era _"La nueva residencia de Benjamin."_ El edificio en sí era grande y espacioso y las instalaciones eran excelentes. ¿Cuántos niños hay en el aula? Había muchos como para contarlos, pero las paredes, los juguetes, los decorados con papeles de colores, pinturas y las fotografías, estaban perfectamente ordenados. Todo muy limpio, libros y manteles pequeños.

Félix, después de mirar alrededor del salón, finalmente posa la mirada en Benjamin. El niño no dice nada y solo se queda con las mejillas recargadas sobre los hombros del hombre.

**"¿Benjamín?"**

Cuando lo llama en voz baja, Benjamin solo levanta los ojos.

**"Voy a bajarte para que puedas mirar tu nuevo salón ¿De acuerdo?"**

**"..."**

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ver? Hay un montón de niños allí ¿No quieres ir y decir** _**Hola** _ **?"**

Hizo otra pregunta, pero Benjamin solo mantenía la mejilla contra su hombro y dejaba la boca cerrada. 

**"Benjamin..."**

Escuchó que le gustaba mucho estar en la guardería de **La Jolla** así que debe ser difícil adaptarse a un nuevo ambiente. Además, descansó en casa durante más de un mes porque iba constantemente al hospital infantil para recibir tratamiento psicológico... Y, en realidad con esas cosas uno nunca está seguro.

Félix se frotó la frente con una expresión compleja y volvió a mirar al niño. Si hubiese sabido que se quedaría tan en blanco, entonces definitivamente le hubiera dicho a Isaac que viniera también.

**"¿Benjamín?"**

Félix todavía no escucha ninguna respuesta de Benjamin, quien tiene la cara hundida en su ropa. Simplemente se arrodilló y luego tomó suavemente la espalda del niño para bajarlo al suelo... _Fue en ese momento que descubrió_ _que_ _estaba repleto de lágrimas._ Con la boca en un puchero enorme y el pecho subiendo y bajando.

**"¿Podemos...? ¿Podemos ir a casa?"**


	124. Extra 1.8

Ya pasó aproximadamente un mes.

Félix tenía miedo de que la florería estuviera tan lejos así que le instaló una tienda un poco más cerca de casa. El área era grande y limpia y el tamaño de la nueva tienda era considerable. En realidad, _se trataba de un lugar excelente._ Tenía una gran ventana que hacía que la luz del sol se filtrara y provocaba que el interior fuera muchísimo más brillante. Había demasiado trabajo que hacer para que se sintiera como algo suyo y todavía estaba muy desordenado para su gusto, _pero podía decirse que era un proceso divertido._

Era un deseo honesto. Estar en su pequeña tienda desde la mañana hasta la noche. Haciendo ramos, y moviendo sus macetas de barro. Además se sentía bien, operar la tienda libremente sin que nadie lo molestara y sin ser perseguido por un hombre demente. Ahora Benjamin y su madre pueden vivir junto a él y... El niño ya puede estar con Félix. _Su padre_. Se preguntaba si estaba soñando despierto... Un sueño tan feliz que definitivamente no quiere despertarse.

Isaac, mirando por la ventana, encerrado en un pensamiento verdaderamente agradable, pronto se da cuenta de que está actuando como un adolescente enamorado así que decide intentar olvidarse de eso haciendo algo más. Con agitación, comienza a mover una olla pesada para cambiarla de la puerta de la entrada a la puerta de atrás... Cada que se movía en la tienda llena del deslumbrante sol de la mañana, la música de la radio parecía seguirlo y escucharse igual de fuerte sin importar que estuviera allí o allá. Y, aunque la temporada hacía que el sudor se formara con frecuencia en su frente, la verdad es que sentía que era una mañana lo suficientemente tranquila como para que eso pudiera llegar a molestarlo.

Hasta que... _Alguien entró a la tienda y comenzó a abrazarlo por la espalda._

**"¡...!"**

Una fuerza extraña se envuelve alrededor de sus hombros y hace que su cuerpo se incline por completo hacia adelante. Isaac, confundido, agarró el brazo del hombre, se inclinó un poco más y entonces lo tomó y lo tiró hasta terminar tumbandolo contra la pared. Fue una acción involuntaria así que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tenía al sujeto tirado en el suelo. A un par de pasos del mostrador...

Dos ojos azules se entrecierran y luego, el hombre frunce el ceño como si eso le hubiera ocasionado demasiado dolor.

**"¿Félix?"**

**"A...** **Uch** **."**

**"Dios, Félix.".**

**"Estoy bien... Mi pulmón ya estaba colapsado de todas maneras".**

Isaac estaba allí, _completamente congelado._ Viendo como Félix se ponía de pie y se sacudía la ropa igual a si todavía le costara horrores coordinar... Había pensado que era un ladrón ¿¡Quién hubiera dicho que era él!?

**"No te** **defendiste** **..."**

Isaac murmuró esto porque fue lo primero que le llegó a la cabeza. En realidad, lamentaba mucho haberle hecho eso pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo.

**"Es porque no pensé que fueras a atacar..."**

**"¡Entonces debiste entrar normalmente! ¿Qué es eso de venir hacía mi como un idiota?** **"**

**"Estaba tratando de sorprender... Ok, olvídalo. Ya no lo haré más."** Las palabras de Isaac llevaron a Félix hasta el punto en que comenzó a aparentar una completa rendición. Elevando ambas manos en el aire. **"Aprendí mi lección, lo siento."**

**"No, fue mi culpa. Me moví inconscientemente."**

**"Fui yo el culpable, cariño. Ya no hace falta que nos pasemos la carga."**

**"¡Pero casi te rompo el brazo!"**

**"¡¡Ya me lo rompiste!!"**

Félix sacudió la cabeza. No, _no era necesario volver a sacar ese tema otra vez cuando era obvio que deseaban conversar sobre otra cosa_. Isaac se encogió de hombros.

**"¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Cómo estuvo el primer día de Benjamin? ¿Si entró?"**

En lugar de responder, Félix, que estaba todavía intentando acomodarse los huesos de la espalda, contesta algo como un **"Umm..."** Bastante largo. _También se sentía como el comienzo de una larga excusa._

**"¿Quieres decir que no se pudo? ¿No te dejaron inscribirlo? O... ¿No te gustó la escuela?"**

Isaac preguntó de nuevo, quitando la suciedad de sus manos para dejarla toda en su delantal. Su voz es la misma de siempre, pero, como era un tono grave de por si, Félix evitó a toda costa hacer contacto con su mirada. Además, _estaba el hecho de que sus ojos negros eran bastante amargos_.

Al final, sin embargo, no tuvo más remedio que hablar.

**"Pues… ¿Qué haces cuando tu hijo está llorando y diciendo una y otra vez que quiere ir a casa?"**

Isaac, mirando la cara preocupada de Félix, exhaló profundamente antes de pensar en algo adecuado que decir. La verdad es que había pensado que no tendría ningún problema porque era maravilloso cuidándolo y creyó, que definitivamente sería un padre estricto. _¿Pero qué pasa si un niño llora y en lugar de ser estricto el papá se pone a llorar con él?_ Porque el hombre tiene los párpados inflamados.

Cada vez que cree que tiene la solución a algún problema, Félix viene y le muestra que no es así.

 **"Bueno... Si hubiera sido yo, lo habría dejado en el salón con su profesora. Incluso aunque hubiera estado llorando."** Isaac, que todavía miraba a Félix, habló con una voz bastante firme. **"** **Me despediría y, solamente saldría de allí antes de que todo se pusiera peor".**

**"Es algo inteligente. No lo había pensado."**

Félix murmuró como si bromeara, pero era obvio que seguía estando muy nervioso.

**"Pero, creo que es algo bueno que lo regresaras a casa si sentías que era lo mejor para Benjamin. Después de todo, es solamente el primer día."**

**"¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste tú?"**

**"Pues... Cuando Benjamin fue a la guardería por primera vez, yo lo llevé junto con mi madre. Pensé que era natural que se pusiera a llorar así que lo dejé hacerlo tanto como quisiera. Lloró y lloró, por dos días... Pero mejoró y comenzó a hacerlo bien sin necesidad de pedírselo. Escuché que tienes que acostumbrarlo poco a poco a que... Será así a partir de ahora. La escuela es un buen cambio."**

Isaac suspiró, recordando el día que llevó a Benjamin a la escuela por primera vez. Llorando tanto. **Ah**. Realmente lo dejó aunque estaba así de mal. Llorando y gritando y él, solo salió y regresó hasta la tarde. Claramente surge un sentimiento complejo al pensar... Que aunque parece estar seguro ahora esa vez no lo hizo nada bien. Se siente culpable, de hecho. _Tan inexperto como Félix_. Es decir, esa vez ni siquiera podía tomar al niño correctamente entre sus brazos.

**"Yo fuí... Muy frío, tal vez."**

**"No. Te entiendo. Es que... Es tan difícil tratar con un niño pequeño. Más aún cuando está asustado y llorando. ¡El mismo hombre de la recepción me dijo que lo dejara allí! Pero, no me gusta ¿Sabes? Me rompe."**

Isaac lo escuchó... _Y de inmediato una esquina de su pecho comenzó a hacer cosquillas_. Incluso se sentía cálido. Criar a un niño es difícil. Tienes que aprender mucho de todo y necesitas tener demasiada paciencia y poner el doble de esfuerzo del que ya pones siempre... Le hacía bien tener a Félix a su lado, ver su expresión y escuchar su experiencia porque, _eso significaba que en realidad no había una respuesta correcta en ningún lado_ ¿Verdad? No era... Completamente un fracaso.

**"¿Qué tal... Si nos saltamos el preescolar y la primaria y lo dejamos ir cuando llegue a la universidad? De todas** **maneras** **la casa está llena de gente que le enseñaría de todo con tal de mantenerlo a salvo. Yo podría mostrarle un método para aprender a leer y, Tony es excelente con las matemáticas."**

Por supuesto, la idea de Félix no es del todo la mejor ni la más razonable, _pero es bonito que se esté contemplando a si mismo en algo que incluye el futuro del niño_. Como si estuviera despertando la parte paternal que no sabía que tenía.

**"Es bueno tenerte".**

Isaac susurró esto de repente. _Una confesión extraña._

**"¿En serio? Bueno... No es del todo una sorpresa que lo digas."**

El hombre arrogante habitual acababa de regresar y, en realidad era mejor tenerlo así que con una cara desesperada y los ojos irritados.   
_Una leve sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Isaac._

 **"Cuando pienso en mi infancia, recuerdo a mi padrastro. Él actuó como un soldado conmigo, siempre exigiendo más y más, todo el tiempo... Entonces, a veces siento que hay momentos en que presiono muchísimo a Benjamin o que incluso lo estoy tratando mal."** La sonrisa en la punta de sus labios de pronto se volvió amarga. **"Así que... ¿Sabes qué? Si yo soy el padre que lo deja llorar, por favor sé el que lo trae de vuelta a casa. Continúa siendo amable con Benjamin como lo eres ahora".**

**"Isaac..."**

**"Además, tú lo dijiste. Criar a un niño es muy difícil".**

Cuando Isaac se rió, Félix envolvió sus mejillas suavemente entre sus manos. Era algo tan tierno que los pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza, incluso los más complejos y aterradores, se esfumaron de inmediato en forma de un suspiro profundo... Parecía que había mucho más por aprender en el futuro, _pero estaba bien aprenderlo junto a él._

**"Entonces, ¿Dónde está Benjamin ahora?"**

Félix lanzó una respuesta rápida:

**"En el auto. Está jugando con Jack."**

**"¿No lo dejaste en casa?"**

**"Lo traje porque pensé que ibas a querer verlo".**

Isaac, que estaba desconcertado con el Félix que ahora, **HASTA AHORA** , le había dicho que Benjamin estaba aquí, se quitó de inmediato el delantal y los guantes sucios y los dejó aventados por allí. Estaba arreglando sus plantas y colocando la tierra en cada una de sus macetas, ¿Pero que importa eso ahora? Isaac sale rápidamente de la tienda desordenada y busca el automóvil de Félix por todos lados...  
Mientras tanto, mirando la espalda de Isaac, Félix solo chasquea la lengua y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. **No puede ganarle al niño.** Incluso si le dice las palabras más tiernas del mundo y lo deja medio matarlo, él reacciona de inmediato ante la más mínima mención de Benjamin.

Solo corre y lo busca...

En un carro que es difícil de ver, Jack mira hacia el frente y rápidamente baja la ventanilla para poder hacerle señas con las manos. Entonces Benjamin saca la cabeza y grita: **"¡Papá!'"** Con una cara tan brillante como ninguna otra.

**"¡Benjamín!"**

Isaac abrió la puerta apenas llegó y abrazó a Benjamin con todas sus fuerzas. Todavía tiene marcas de lágrimas secas bajo sus pestañas, su nariz está roja y sus párpados están completamente hinchados. El niño se ríe mientras deja que su papá frote los labios contra su mejilla una y otra vez.

 **"¿Lloraste mucho?"** Isaac abrazó al niño con ternura y le preguntó esto mientras le revisaba cuidadosamente la cara. Benjamín parece avergonzado de que se hubiera dado cuenta, así que dice que **no** , muy bajito. **"Seguro estabas muy nervioso... ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo rico? ¿Quieres ir a pasear a algún lugar hasta que te sientas mejor?"**

Mientras Isaac lo consuela y le acaricia la espalda en pequeños circulitos, el niño se emociona de inmediato y levanta la cabeza para decir que _eso lo haría muy feliz._ Luego, comienza a contarle todos los lugares a los que quiere ir, las cosas que quiere comer y cada plan que quiere cumplir con él antes de que se haga de noche.

**"¿No querías ir al parque Balboa, Isaac? Dijiste eso una vez, que deseabas ir de picnic con Benjamin allí... Y también a Disneyland."**

Isaac se sorprendió cuando escuchó la pregunta de Félix detrás de su espalda _¿Cómo es que sabía eso?_ Fue solamente una mención pequeña en un momento extraño así que es increíble que todavía lo recuerde.

**"Sí. Era... Otro sueño. Ir de picnic con Benjamin sin tener que preocuparme por nadie más."**

Después de mudarse a la mansión de Félix, a menudo salían a caminar al parque cerca de casa o al zoológico que estaba cruzando la estación. Pero, a parte de eso, no han ido a ningún parque temático y tampoco habían comido juntos sentados en el jardín... _De hecho, casi lo había olvidado._

**"Vamos ahora."**

La propuesta de Félix fue inesperada así que Isaac solo alcanzó a sostener con un poco más de fuerza a Benjamin... El hombre se inclinó, miró al niño y le hizo una pregunta con una voz bastante suave: **"Benjamin, ¿Quieres tener un picnic en el parque Balboa con tu papá y conmigo?"** Parecía el espécimen perfecto de un padre ejemplar.

**"¡Sí! ¡Vamos!"**

Benjamin asintió vigorosamente porque era mil veces mejor estar con ellos que ir al prescolar. Pero Isaac, que todavía parece algo confundido, solo miró a Félix y abrió la boca aunque no podía decir nada. Era una persona muy ocupada así que _¿Realmente estaba bien para él estar con ellos así como si nada?_

**"¿No está llena tu agenda?"**

**"Tony se encargará de eso".**

Aunque había preguntado de un modo bastante ansioso, _como siempre_ , Félix solo arrojó una respuesta rápida y desinteresada... Entonces lo ve, y se da cuenta de que el atuendo que lleva encima es uno bastante ligero. Algo que definitivamente usaría para dar un paseo.   
**Que sospechoso.**

**"Entonces, voy a cerrar la tienda."**

**"Por supuesto, te esperaremos justo aquí."**

Félix, quien tomó al niño de los brazos de Isaac, rápidamente lo colocó en el asiento trasero para hacer que Jack comenzara a amarrarle el cinturón. Benjamin ni siquiera sabía realmente lo que era el **parque Balboa** , pero estaba tan emocionado que no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro.

Mientras Jack lo acomoda, le explica a Félix como ajustar la sillita de bebés para que pueda hacerlo por su cuenta en el futuro:

**"No, esto se encaja aquí. Justo... En esa hendidura."**

**"¿Esta? ¿Aquí?"**

**"Sí. ¡Es allí! ¡Allí!"**

Isaac está escuchando la voz de Benjamin, alabando a su padre para luego regañarlo:

**"¡Tienes que cerrar la puerta con seguro!"**

**"Por supuesto, ¿Puedes explicarme eso también?"**

**"¡Sí!"**

_La sonrisa se extendió en su cara._

Al igual que los días brillantes y soleados, su vida también se sentía extrañamente confortable justo ahora. ¡Todo iba tan bien! Su florería se estaba organizando a su antojo, Benjamin crecía sano y brillante, su madre parecía estar recuperando su estado mental normal y su buena salud física... Y, sobre todo, _estaba Félix_. Que los amaba y se preocupaba por ellos más que nadie.   
Es una infinita paz, donde está con su preciosa familia y puede disfrutar del tiempo sin ningún tipo de miedo absurdo. _Siente que incluso está flotando en un nuevo sueño con los ojos abiertos._

Sí, tal vez es hora de pellizcarse las mejillas y volver a la realidad.

Isaac fue a cerrar la puerta de la tienda, bajó la cortina y volvió la cabeza hacia el auto: Bajo un cielo azul sin nubes, Félix está allí de pie _Esperando por él._ Con la cabeza inclinada y esos hermosos ojos azules.

**"¿Estás listo, cariño?"**

De repente, en una tienda alineada al otro lado de la calle, como si fuera una jodida broma o la escena de una película extranjera, escuchó la canción de Louis Armstrong. _"_ _What_ _a_ _wonderful_ _world_ _"_

 **I see** **trees** **of** **green** **, red** **roses** **too** (Veo árboles de color verde, también rosas rojas.)   
**I see** **them** **bloom** **,** **for** **me** **and** **you** (Las veo florecer, para ti y para mí.)   
**And** **I** **think** **to** **myself** **,** **what** **a** **wonderful** **world** (Y pienso... que mundo tan maravilloso)

Una voz audaz, una melodía de jazz lenta y letras llenas de felicidad. Cuando piensa en el sentimiento, incluso alguien cómo él tiene ganas de cantar sobre lo bien que se siente en ese mismo momento. _Un hombre hermoso, con los brazos abiertos, diciéndole cariño..._  
Isaac tiene una sonrisa más brillante que nunca antes, así que casi corrió hacia él.


	125. Extra 1.9

Hubo muchas razones por las que la boda se realizó tan tarde.

En primer lugar, los diamantes, los anillos y otras joyas que ordenó al joyero que se llamaba Christopher, se retrasaron porque había que hacer varias modificaciones. Jack se enfermó y luego Benjamin tuvo gripa y en la semana del evento, Félix de repente se fue de viaje de negocios así que el registro de matrimonio tuvo que posponerse mucho más.

Sin embargo, anoche, _Félix de repente se despertó para sacudir a Isaac_. Su rostro estaba lleno de determinación cuando comenzó a decirle:

**"Isaac, despierta. Despierta".**

Fue un amanecer bastante inusual para Isaac. Gracias a Félix no había podido dormir bien. Estuvo jadeando, gritando y llorando toda la noche así que definitivamente no se siente con fuerzas como para seguirle la corriente.

**"¿... Qué pasó?"**

Isaac luchó contra el sueño, parpadeando con los ojos terriblemente perezosos y la respiración entrecortada. No entiende por qué tiene que suceder esto desde antes del amanecer y precisamente hoy, pero Félix igual tiene una voz bastante sería.

**"Vamos a casarnos ahora."**

Isaac ni siquiera abrió la boca. Era natural que no se le ocurriera la respuesta correcta porque estaba completamente en blanco, pero Félix tomó una fuerte determinación y se levantó mientras le decía constantemente que tenía que apurarse.   
Después de eso, simplemente desayunaron como si estuvieran siendo perseguidos por un tigre y salieron de la casa sin cerrar bien la puerta... _Es un sentimiento extraño y para nada romántico._ Isaac tiene dolor en todas partes y su cabeza está matándolo después de tener puro sexo.

Lo estaban, literalmente, arrastrando como un muñeco para irse a casar. ¿Pero quién puede vencer la terquedad de Félix? 

El Alfa llega a las 8 de la mañana. Tan pronto como se abrió la oficina del registro civil, entró como si se le estuviera haciendo terriblemente tarde (Aunque los jueces todavía no estaban allí) Jessica Parker caminó detrás, con una cara brillante y Benjamin entre sus brazos, vestido con un lindo trajecito negro que mandaron a traer para él desde Inglaterra. Todo un caballero. Por supuesto, Noah también estaba allí... _Existiendo_. Solo estaba sentado con una cara palida y una expresión de cadáver porque si los demás habían dormido tres horas, él lo había hecho media. Entre ellos, Félix estaba completando cuidadosamente la solicitud de matrimonio. Siempre arrogante y relajado, con un traje de la más alta calidad y el cabello todo arreglado hacía atrás. Comparado con eso, Isaac, que solo estaba agonizando tanto como Noah, intentaba poner en orden su adolorido cuerpo para al menos fingir que estaba bien.

Félix está golpeando el monitor para poner sus datos. Las yemas de sus dedos son bastante bonitas así que Isaac se queda un buen rato observando. Pensando que le gustaba bastante el aspecto prolijamente organizado de sus uñas y el tono de su piel... Pronto, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que está pensando demasiado en cosas inútiles así que se pone muy tímido y se da la vuelta.  
Es horrible el hecho de que no pueda concentrarse en escribir su propia solicitud de matrimonio así que comienza a gritarse a si mismo una y otra vez. _**Concéntrate Issac, solo concéntrate.**_

En la puerta, Félix estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta sobre su salud... Pero en lugar de eso le echó un vistazo rápido a su papeleo y luego comenzó a reír.

**"¿Ya casi terminaste?"**

**"De hecho... Creo que lo hice."**

Félix lo miró tan emocionado como un niño pequeño. Mientras tanto, el personal recibe los documentos, arregla el papeleo y después uno de ellos los guía a todos a una habitación en la parte de atrás.   
En un cuarto que no es demasiado espacioso, hay bancos para que los invitados se sienten y un pequeño pedestal adornado con flores. El personal, parado frente al escenario con una bata larga, simplemente da la bienvenida, dice algunas palabras y finalmente, cuando llama a los testigos a firmar y luego sella un par de cosas, les dice que está bien ponerse los anillos en los dedos.

 _Fue una boda demasiado simple y rápida_.

Tres invitados celebraron con una cara emocionada mientras observaban un breve matrimonio de menos de diez minutos. Benjamin les había dado a Isaac y a Félix un pequeño ramo. Por supuesto, Jessica Parker lo había preparado, pero las flores de arriba habían sido acomodadas por él así que estaba muy emocionado de verlos tomarlo.   
_Una esquina del corazón de los dos se sintió muy cálido debido a esto._

Por otro lado, Isaac todavía tiene varios sentimientos extraños que son difíciles de explicar. En primer lugar _¿Realmente se está casando con Félix?_ Todavía no lo asimila por completo así que hay un montón de preguntas flotando por su cabeza.... Félix Felice, ese Félix Felice será su compañero por el resto de su vida. Por supuesto, están enlazados, tienen un hijo y están viviendo juntos... Aunque, la sensación de tener el certificado de matrimonio después de completar el registro del documento sigue pareciendo muy irreal.

Que locura.

**"¿Entonces ya puedo besar a mi esposo?"**

Isaac lo miró, como si estuviera completamente atrapado en su pupila azul prusiano. Su olor corporal, mezclado con el aroma fresco de su loción, terminan dando vueltas en su nariz hasta hacerle cosquillas.  
Isaac cerró los ojos con las manos alrededor del cuello de Félix.

**"Puedes..."**

Después de susurrar en una voz realmente baja, los dos sostuvieron un beso ligero y dulce. _Algo cálido_ _y_ _especial_.   
Una vez más, llega el sonido de los aplausos así que Isaac levanta la cabeza, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado por ello.

**"Te amo."**

Al mismo tiempo, una confesión muy pequeña sobresale de entre tanto ruido. Isaac solo se ríe.

**"Yo también te amo."**

Félix apretó la mano de Isaac y finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la oficina siendo esposos. Paso por paso. Pasos ligeros.  
Al final, cuando salieron del edificio, los granitos de arroz cayeron sobre su cabeza. _Incluso eso se sintió bien_. El clima cálido con una suave brisa, se siente inusualmente bien...


	126. Extra 1.10

**"Oh, Félix, Félix, Félix, Félix".**

Fue al final y en medio del camino hacia el estacionamiento que Noah, quien los seguía dando grandes pasos, de repente llamó a Félix con una voz desesperada.

Noah, que es más emocional de lo que todos pensaban, derramó varias lágrimas en secreto durante toda la boda. Aplaudió y los felicitó a grandes y escandalosos gritos... Pero lo de ahora, _parecía ser un poco más urgente._

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

Félix estaba presumiendo a todo el mundo que era un recién casado así que sostenía la mano de Isaac y la agitaba de un lado para otro vigorosamente. Noah, por el contrario, parecía haberse quedado sin oxígeno.

**"¿¡Qué puedo hacer ahora!?"**

**"¿Qué? ¿Qué otro accidente ocasionaste esta vez y cuánto dinero piden para solucionarlo?"**

**"No... Es que... El abuelo quiere hablar contigo."**

Noah le pasó su teléfono móvil con una cara bastante inocente para su gusto. Félix lo toma, _tiene una ceja en alto..._ Como dijo el hombre, el abuelo envió un breve mensaje de texto. Un memorial para celebrar el matrimonio que era más bien una **orden** de volar inmediatamente a Italia para que pudiera conocerlos a todos de la manera tradicional. Por supuesto, hablaba de su nueva familia. De Isaac y el niño.

**"Noah..."**

Después de leer el texto, Félix alzó los ojos y miró a Noah como si quisiera darle una patada directo en la entrepierna.

**"Yo... Le conté un poco sobre todo y luego me preguntó si había tomado un vídeo de la boda. Le dije que estaba muy ocupado llorando como para hacerlo, él se enojo y una cosa llevo a la otra y... No pude evitar decir que sería mejor si organizaba una comida o... Algo así".**

Dio un paso atrás, evitando su mirada como si ya supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando hacer con él (O lo que ya estaba haciéndole en su mente.)  
Isaac, que estaba arrullando a Benjamin contra su pecho, no pudo evitar participar en la discusión.

**"Oye, es natural ir a saludar a tu familia ahora que ya estamos casados. Ya te lo había dicho antes... ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir** **posponiéndolo** **?"**

Cuando se lo preguntó en voz baja, Félix frunció el ceño como si estuviera preocupado o tal vez, _en desacuerdo total con el plan._

**"Lo resolveremos más tarde, cariño. Otro día".**

**"¿Quieres esconderme a mí y a Benjamin?"**

**"¡Por supuesto que sí!"**

**"..."**

**"** **Ups** **."**

_Félix entró en pánico total._ No sabía que hacer ni que decir porque Jessica Parker, quien también los había estado siguiendo, se veía absolutamente perpleja. Benjamin se quedó en silencio y Noah llevó una mano a su boca de manera exagerada. Isaac suspiró. Definitivamente no quería ponerse a pelear frente a su madre o su hijo así que solo dijo que **estaba bien,** y se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando el auto.   
Félix llegó urgentemente a su lado y tomó su mano otra vez. Comenzó a hablar.

**"Isaac... No es lo que piensas. Yo ya te había contado sobre el carácter que tiene mi abuelo así que, simplemente lo** **pospuse** **por un tiempo porque queríamos hacer algo muy sencillo y no deseaba escucharlo quejarse por ello."**

**"... "**

**"Yo solo quería que estuvieras cómodo. Tú, Benjamin y tu madre..."**

Demasiado cansado de pensar, Isaac solo sacudió la cabeza. 

**"No hace falta que te preocupes por mi. Es tu familia y pienso que saludar es lo correcto."**

**"... Entiendo."**

**"Entonces dile que vamos a ir la siguiente semana."**

**"Umm. Está muy lejos. "**

Pero como un niño pequeño que atrasa las cosas que no quiere hacer, Félix vuelve a excusarse de nuevo. La apariencia que tiene cuando evade la mirada de Isaac es justo la que pone Benjamin. _¡Exactamente la misma_!

Isaac apretó la mano que todavía lo estaba sosteniendo. Sigue siendo un poco doloroso, pero tampoco es como si quisiera verlo estar mal justo el día en que finalmente se casaron.

**"Mira, cuanto antes terminemos con esto será mejor para todos nosotros ¿O no lo crees así?"**

**"Es que... ¿Estás realmente bien con eso?"**

**"Dios ¿Qué dices?"**

**"Mi abuelo es un poco... Yo estoy hablando en serio cuando digo que no quiero que..."**

Como quería elegir sus palabras con cuidado, Félix hizo una pausa algo larga y densa. Mientras tanto, Noah, desde el costado, comenzó a susurrar cosas como **_"No quiero que te sientas mal, amor mío." "Mi abuelo es raro y muy malo"._** Imitando su voz.   
Las cejas de Félix volvieron a ponerse muy juntas.

**"Sí, justo eso."**

**"No importa. Estuve tratando con mucha gente en el ejército, algunos de ellos eran raros y otros eran extremadamente crueles también."**

**"Pero..."**

**"Solo vamos a saludar y ya. Tampoco tienes que hacer todo un drama en tu cabeza".**

Ante la decisión de su esposo, Félix solo asintió. Aparentemente era algo que no podía evitarse aunque lo quisiera así que _¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?_  
Solo entonces, Isaac, que ya no parecía estar enojado con él, agarró mejor su mano para entrelazarla con la suya:

**"Entonces ya no te preocupes ¿Está bien? Yo estoy aquí contigo."**

Como fue consolado por Isaac, Félix solamente se rió.

**"Sí, tienes razón."**

Las cosas saldrán bien, seguramente... Después de todo, ahora está pasando por un momento demasiado feliz como para comenzar a crear un escenario tan fatalista. Es decir, puede caminar de la mano del hombre que adora, por siempre y para siempre. **Tanto como se le diera la puta gana**.

Soñando con el momento dulce, Félix susurró una vez más que ya estaba más tranquilo, que lo amaba y que esperaba que siguieran caminando juntos por mucho tiempo más...   
Y desaparecieron, bajo _la deslumbrante luz del sol._

<Fin del extra 1>


	127. Extra 2

**"¡Truco o dulce!"**

Los niños se arremolinaban alrededor de la gran canasta con forma de calabaza que había preparado Isaac. Sacaban un puñado de dulces y caramelos de chocolate y los metían en sus respectivas bolsas decoradas. Cada uno de los niños, que sostenía una bolsa de dulces con ambas manos, gritaba con una voz poderosa y luego se reían.

Benjamin estaba junto con el grupo de niños. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Está muy feliz porque generalmente no le dejaban comer dulces o chocolates para cuidar sus dientes y porque después de probarlos no quería seguir con su leche o se volvía muy hiperactivo. Ahora _¿Qué van a hacer si su cesta está repleta de caramelos, paletas y chocolates?_   
Isaac, mirando a Benjamin morder una paleta de cereza, solo pudo reírse al ver sus gestos y la manera tan descuidada en la que lo masticaba.

En el patio de la mansión, organizado una fiesta de Halloween para los niños del salón de Benjamin. Había payasos, Elsas y Annas, varias hadas y héroes. Algunas familias se vistieron como los personajes completos de Star Wars y algunos otros de los personajes de Harry Potter. Había una linda familia que tenía un conjunto de salsa de tomate, mayonesa, hamburguesas y Hot Dog. Muy divertido.   
El disfraz de Benjamin este año fue el del **Capitán América** , no de Mickey Mouse. Había sido Mickey Mouse por dos años consecutivos hasta este mes, cuando en la escuela proyectaron para ellos películas de **Marvel**. Sus juguetes más queridos eran los del capitán y ahora Mickey estaba en el oscuro pasado. Fue un desarrollo asombroso a decir verdad. Además, Isaac tenía un sentimiento extraño porque era evidencia de que el niño estaba creciendo.

Ahora, su niño de cuatro años y medio que apenas le pasaba las rodillas, usa un disfraz de capitán América, una máscara y un escudo. Mantenía una pose majestuosa mientras la sostenía en su mano, pero igual seguía pareciendo hermoso y absolutamente tierno. **Su pequeño hombrecito.**

La fiesta era inmensa y corría alrededor de la mansión. Todos los hombres de Félix estaban cuidando el perimetro con armas de primera generación ocultas tras su ropa, pero llevaban disfraces bastante amables. Tony era **Winnie Pooh** . Jack era **Tigger** y Noah ... Era _un científico que quería hacer experimentos con niños._ Incluso había manchado su ropa con sangre y había conseguido equipo médico real que además estaba oxidado. Aunque los invitados se abrumaron al verlo y le dijeron a Isaac que el hombre estaba ocasionando demasiado miedo entre los invitados, nadie podía hacer nada contra él porque tenía fascinado a Benjamin. Además, era inofensivo y los guardias lo estaba cuidando a la distancia.

El patio trasero de la mansión tenía música y decoraciones asombrosas. Sobre las mesas con manteles naranjas y morados se amontonan ratas, arañas, galletas y pasteles con forma de fantasmas, y lindas calabazas que iluminan la oscuridad. _Es bastante lindo para niños de cuatro._   
De hecho, cuando planearon tener la fiesta de Halloween en casa, comenzó a alistar las decoraciones, la comida, el día y las invitaciones para los amigos de su escuela. Algo así como un agradecimiento por haberle ayudado tanto al niño con su recuperación.

Obviamente no era una mansión ordinaria. En el sótano hay una sala de información con una increíble cantidad de computadoras y documentos gubernamentales. Incluso hay un arsenal inmenso abajo de ellos ... Pero Isaac aún no sabía sobre eso así que, muy inocentemente, pensó que todo estaría bien. De hecho, fue una situación difícil para Félix pero no podía detenerlo porque no sabía de una buena excusa que pudiera darle. Pero Tony, que vio que estaba incómodo con esto, le dijo que podía tomar ventaja. En realidad los muchachos del gobierno todavía están en todas partes. _Vigilando como perros._ Entonces, si invita a los niños a una fiesta normal, definitivamente se verá como un hogar amable por lo que estarán **"camuflajeados".**

Así que, aunque era un hombre extremadamente dulce con su hijo y con su esposo, tenía una cara de no poder soportar ni un momento más a ninguno de los niños que corrían por su patio. Niños normales de tres o cuatro años que tenían mucha energía debido al azúcar de los dulces, las galletas, los chocolate y el jugo de naranja. La música infantil era demasiado ruidosa para su gusto así que ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza.   
En un lado había un artista que hacía figuras con globos. También hay contratado varios puestos de juegos simples, como lanzar una pelota o un aro o pescar pequeños pecesitos ... _Y está el asunto de sus hombres de Disney._ Ellos estaban jugando con los niños y tomando fotos para los padres ... Y a veces, el loco doctor Noah gritaba diciendo que necesita niños para hacer algún pastel.

El amplio patio estaba abarrotado como si fuera un parque de diversiones, y los sonidos agradables y emocionantes resonaban por aquí y por allá.

 _Isaac era definitivamente el anfitrión de la fiesta._ Hablaba con los padres, comía en una mesa y luego se iba a otra a beber refrescos. Da la vuelta a cada rincón y se asegura de que no falte nada. También va con Benjamin y juega con él tanto como se lo pide ... Desafortunadamente, en el lugar de estar en la fiesta, la vista de Félix desde la ventana del segundo piso está completamente puesta en él.

**"Creo que se ve demasiado indecente".**

Isaac estaba vestido como **Spider** **-Man** , el segundo héroe favorito de Benjamin después del Capitán América ... _Y eso no hubiera sido un problema si su atuendo no estaba tan pegado a su cuerpo_ . Se dice que el atuendo de Spider-Man se adhiere de la cabeza a sus pies para que pueda moverse por los edificios y atrapar criminales ¡Pero no tiene que ser lo mismo que en la película!   
En otras palabras, el atuendo se le pega tanto que revela todo el delgado cuerpo de Isaac. Es como si estaba desnudo: Pantorrillas lisas, muslos firmes, nalgas elásticamente redondeadas y bien entrenadas. Cintura notable, vientre plano y pectorales esculpidos en granito junto con esos brazos llenos de músculos hermosos. No hay lugar donde no se revele algo. No importaba que parte mire. _¿De verdad estaba caminando frente a tanta gente vestido así?_

Félix abrió los ojos como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cabeza. Fue como un impulso asesino ...

De repente, Isaac puso su mano sobre su cintura delgada en forma de triángulo invertido y se quitó la máscara que llevaba en la cabeza ... Tiró su cabello negro hacía adelante, como una escena de película. **Algo tentador.** No, fue más que tentador. Fue **erótico** . Su pene ya está creciendo.

Isaac, bajo las luces, está más fresco que nunca. _Es tan bello_ . No puede quitar los ojos de sus ojos ni de su sonrisa ...

Félix, que persiguió a Isaac por un buen rato, puso los labios en su copa de vino para calmar una extraña sed que estaba creciendo en su interior. Sin embargo, la mirada que se clava en él no se enfría, al contrario, se vuelve más profunda y oscura. Si pudiera follarselo lo haría, **si pudiera comérselo a mordidas ...**

Después de tragarse incluso hasta la última gota de vino, Félix arroja su vaso sobre la mesa y se limpia con toda la mano.   
_Se acercaba el momento de asistir a la fiesta de Halloween._


	128. Extra 2.1

Isaac se frotó la nuca y exhaló un largo suspiro. Es el primer disfraz de Halloween que se pone y en general, es más incómodo de lo que pensaba que sería. El traje de Spider-Man tiene que cubrir todo el cuerpo de la persona por lo que queda increíblemente marcado. _Se siente muy avergonzado al respecto..._ Sin embargo, incluso si el disfraz de Spider-Man es un diseño que se adhiere tanto al cuerpo, hay algo extraño a su alrededor que no había sentido en todas las horas que llevaba de fiesta. Como si alguien lo estuviera viendo fijamente, en algún lugar... _¿Se veía mal? ¿De verdad era muy inusual para los padres? ¿Se estaba pegando mucho? ¿Era bastante pequeño?_ Se le ocurrieron varios pensamientos y varias razones por lo que alguien podría estarlo viendo mal, pero no parece que ese sea el caso.

Isaac, frustrado y avergonzado, se quitó la máscara y exhaló con fuerza. Después de cepillarse el pelo hacía adelante, miró a su alrededor una vez más y se volvió en silencio: La fiesta de Halloween casi había terminado. Como era una fiesta para niños de solo tres o cuatro años era natural que comenzaran a cansarse de jugar y comer, por lo que también era hora de que se fueran a casa para lavarse y dormir. Entonces, si se quita el disfraz un poco antes, no debería tener ningún problema. Benjamin puede ponerse triste sin Spider-Man pero todavía tiene a pooh y a tigger y también a su médico loco.

Isaac, mirando a su alrededor, entró en la mansión rápidamente, notando casi al instante que el interior estaba demasiado silencioso. Del lado de la cocina había una sirvienta que estaba ocupada yendo y viniendo con más pasteles y galletas, ocupando la puerta trasera que te mandaba al patio directamente desde allí en lugar de dar toda la vuelta. _Era natural que la sala estuviera silenciosa_ , como una casa vacía.

Isaac cruzó la espaciosa sala de estar, dejando pasos que sonaron bastante escandalosos, y se dirigió directamente a las escaleras. Era un salón inmenso que servía para hacer pequeñas reuniones, dar la bienvenida a hombres de negocio y reunirse con algunos invitados del extranjero. Luego tienen una pequeña sala de recepción, otra cocina y un comedor familiar. Todas las habitaciones privadas están en el segundo piso, así que para cambiarse de ropa tiene que subir. _Es algo muy difícil tener una casa tan grande_.

De pronto, comenzaron a sonar pasos detrás de él y la luz se apagó repentinamente. Isaac deja de moverse y gira la cabeza... Quería decir algo como **¿Quién está ahí?** pero la verdad es que se había quedado sin palabras ¿Es un corte de energía? Incluso mira alrededor para intentar comprobarlo. En la sala de estar la luz se apagó, pero el resto de la casa permaneció igual. Incluso se escucha la música del patio...  
Isaac volvió a subir las escaleras, pensando que tendría que cambiarse y llamar a alguien para que verificara los focos. Luego, las luces del pasillo que conducen a la cocina se apagaron también así que Isaac dejó de lado todas sus ideas de caminar.

Solo cuando la tensión pasó por los huesos de su espalda, giró la cabeza con los ojos bastante pequeños. Al mismo tiempo, todas las otras luces comenzaron a apagarse... _Como una auténtica película de terror._ La única luz era la de las escaleras donde Isaac estaba parado. Era difícil incluso intentar enfocar algo.

Isaac lentamente chasqueó la lengua y formó un puño con la mano... _¿Era una broma o era un ladrón?_ De hecho, Halloween era el día en que más crímenes se cometían en los Estados Unidos. Todos utilizan máscaras así que es más fácil esconderse. Tenía lógica, pero nunca imaginó que sucedería en su mansión ni mucho menos ese día. Es decir ¿Quién robaría la casa de Félix? 

**"Si hay alguien allí, salga".**

Cuando habló, alguien se movió en la oscuridad. Es negro y su cabeza es una máscara blanca... El personaje clásico de la película **Scream**.   
Isaac comenzó a reír gracias a eso y sin embargo, tan pronto como abrió la boca, el fantasma realmente desapareció en la oscuridad como un... Fantasma.

Ok, _¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?_

De repente, **algo se precipitó hacia él a una velocidad impresionante**. Isaac levantó la mano para defenderse, pero el movimiento fue más rápido de lo que pensaba. No solo es rápido, sino que también era perfecto y habilidoso. Lo atacaba una y otra vez así que mientras retrocedía, sintió el sudor frío que fluía por la parte posterior de su cabeza hasta su columna vertebral. Es un oponente sorprendente, con una técnica impecable y profesional. Isaac, que estaba perplejo, lo analizó por un instante e inmediatamente después comenzó a contraatacar. Puñetazo, puñetazo y luego le siguieron las patadas. La lucha de las escaleras terminó en la sala, **se vuelve violenta.** Se estaban golpeando, defendiendo y golpeándose otra vez. La pelea de unos profesionales con golpes agudos, rápidos y precisos y una defensa perfecta. Isaac estaba tratando de pelear con un traje que se sentía bastante sujeto a su cuerpo por lo que era difícil moverse bien. El oponente llevaba una máscara pero sorprendentemente no parecía tener dificultades para verlo. _¡Ni una maldita dificultad!_ Además, si empuja la mano para intentar quitársela y él le sostiene la muñeca, será realmente difícil escapar y la pelea puede volverse en su contra.

Los dos, que parecían haber peleado durante mucho tiempo, comenzaron a respirar con dificultad. Isaac estaba planeando huir y llamar a un guardaespaldas pero, _en realidad no estaba mal calentar un poco después de tanto tiempo..._  
Atacó otra vez, su puño se extendió en un movimiento limpio y rápido que incluso rompió el aire. El fantasma lo evitó con un gemido corto y después inclinó la cabeza para intentar volver a hacerlo retroceder... Sin embargo, los ataques de Isaac son lo suficientemente rápidos como para que incluso sean invisibles. El oponente, que antes parecía no querer retirarse, comenzó a entrar en pánico y perdió el equilibrio...

PAM, una pierna larga le golpeó la espalda.

El fantasma, que rodó por el suelo un buen tramo, se golpeó contra la mesa y luego se quedó inmóvil. Cuando Isaac se movió lentamente hacia él y levantó el pie para pisarle la cara, el fantasma gritó con una voz realmente aguda y entonces, _un aroma increíblemente intenso penetró a través de la punta de su nariz_. 

El aroma hace que sus ojos se nublen y sus rodillas pierdan fuerza. Un estímulo tan fuerte que lanza una corriente eléctrica sobre él y lo deja indefenso...

Entonces el fantasma va por él, toma sus muñecas y lo sostiene hasta dejar todo su cuerpo recargado entre sus brazos. Su cabeza colgaba e incluso había comenzado a gemir... El hombre de la máscara de **Scream** lo sienta y comienza a cruzarle rápidamente los brazos hacia atrás para amarrarlos con fuerza utilizando solo una cuerda.

**"¿Por qué...? Uff..."**

La pregunta de Isaac no se completó correctamente porque estaba lleno de feromonas, _de pies a cabeza_.

Isaac, que nunca había sido golpeado de esta manera, no puede manejar las feromonas que se derraman sin previo aviso así que solo opta por dejarse caer. Por supuesto, incluso antes de enlazarse con él, estaba claro que Félix tenía feromonas realmente fuertes... Pero era un **omega recesivo** así que a pesar de que el hombre lo rociaba con ellas constantemente, podía soportarlo hasta cierto punto.  
Ahora que son pareja y que tiene su marca en la nuca, las feromonas se vuelven tan insoportables como para hacerlo llorar.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su cuerpo se estremeció tanto que se hubiera caído de no ser porque habían comenzado a cargarlo otra vez. Su fuerte aliento sale de su boca... El sudor frío le escurría como si se acabara de bañar.

La sala de estar tiene todas las cortinas hacía abajo. Hay mesas y sillas para reuniones, televisores y teléfonos para llamadas de conferencia así como una estantería con libros y enciclopedias enormes. Es un interior que le recuerda a la sala de conferencias de una empresa poderosa... Pero al otro lado de la mesa, pasando un estante, hay una chimenea y dos sofás dobles, uno frente al otro. _Algo que también le da al lugar un ambiente bastante acogedor._

El hombre con máscara puso a Isaac sobre sus hombros y lo colocó en el sofá igual a si fuera un costal de papas. Su cara estaba pegada a los cojines y su cadera estaba toda levantada. _Completamente en el reposabrazos._ Trató de levantar su cuerpo dándole fuerza a las piernas que colgaban contra el piso, pero como tenía los brazos atados y las feromonas en sus pulmones, su pequeña rebelión no tuvo sentido...  
La mano del hombre le acaricia los glúteos y luego se los aprieta. Lo besa, y luego comienza a morderle. Isaac gritó, pero su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que en lugar de enojarse comienza a sentirse bastante penoso.

Lo desea, _realmente lo desea tanto._ ¡Malditas feromonas! ¡Malditas!

**"¡Ah! ¡Félix!"**

El Omega y el Alfa enlazados no pueden reaccionar a ninguna otra feromona que a la de su pareja, y además estaba el hecho de que había decidido atacarlo con su aroma cuando estaba a punto de perder. _Tan malditamente típico de él._ ¿¡Pero por qué!? Aunque era un hombre con muchas dificultades en la comprensión, ¿No podía entender que estaban en la fiesta de Halloween de su hijo?

Isaac tomó aire e intentó moverse lejos de allí... Pero el hombre levantó un poco más su culo sin siquiera quitarse la máscara. Le toca los muslos y le acaricia el pene encima del pantalón. Era, literalmente, _una bestia maligna._

 **"¿Estas loco? ¿¡Qué es esto!?"** Isaac, que yacía en el reposabrazos del sofá, giró la cabeza y apretó los dientes. **"¡Responde! Pedazo de... Animal en celo!"**

Pero como si la rebelión de Isaac fuera graciosa en lugar de triste, comenzó a reír mientras volvía a vertirle todas las feromonas que fueran posibles. Con un gemido impresionante, Isaac se sacudió sobre el sofá como un pez que se quedaba sin oxígeno. Su calor lo golpea de inmediato y comienza a gemir porque también es estimulado cuando su vientre se frota suavemente contra el sofá. Su sangre baja lo suficiente como para inflamarle el pene y es doloroso, es demasiado doloroso estarse presionando duro contra el reposabrazos. Su cabeza parecía quemarse...   
Como si el ciclo de calor comenzara en él, todo su cuerpo se calentó visiblemente hasta el punto en que fue insoportable. Su respiración se acortaba y su agujero ya había comenzado a mojarse. 

Isaac estaba conmocionado por el estado de su cuerpo así que comenzó a decir todas las groserías e insultos que se sabía de memoria. El hombre, que miraba las caderas de Isaac y observaba su adorable reacción, comenzó a buscar algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta que finalmente sacó su navaja. _Isaac nota la cuchilla así que comienza a alarmarse._ En el momento en que endureció sus hombros y sintió como lo presionaban con fuerza hacía abajo, escuchó el sonido de la tela rasgándose..

El pantalón se cortó tan fácilmente que cuando el aire frío golpea directamente su piel, el hombre llora y gime.

**"Félix, oh Dios mío... Basta..."**

Fue en el momento en que Isaac murmuró esto, que un dedo frío le tocó el agujero que no dejaba de palpitarle. Sus dedos son largos y ásperos y le hacen sentir tan bien que cuando le acaricia, Isaac solo alcanza a cerrar los ojos con mucha fuerza.  
Cuando dos de sus dedos son enterrados a la vez, su agujero húmedo comenzó a tragarlos. No, no es **tragar** , parece que **súplica** por más. Por toda su mano... Luego, los dedos, que llegaron lo suficientemente profundo como para no poder ir más allá, comenzaron a estimular también su pared interna. Círculos, tijeras, líneas rectas. Un estímulo que duele de un modo delicioso.

**"¿Está bien si solo pongo mis dedos?"**

Solo entonces, ante una voz tan temblorosa, Isaac se volvió y lo miró con los ojos completamente rojos.

**"Maldito. ¡¡Saltaste de la nada y utilizaste tus feromonas para atacarme!!"**

Mientras gruñía, Félix sacudió la cabeza.

**"Tuve que** **derribarte** **de alguna manera... No queremos que ocurra un accidente justo en Halloween ¿Verdad?"**

**"Entonces, Hmm.... ¿Por que me estás haciendo esto?"**

Gruñendo e ignorando el sonido lujurioso que viene cada vez que un dedo se mueve en su interior, se queja mientras intenta hacer que lo suelte. Félix se elevó de hombros.

**"Mi disfraz es de un mal hombre, así que intento meterme en el papel".**

**"¡Esa tontería es la peor excusa hasta ahora!"**

**"Además el trasero de nuestro** **Spider** **-Man aquí presente estaba siendo observado por todos los invitados. ¿No es motivo suficiente para un castigo?"**

**"¡Nadie me estaba mirando! ¿¡Lo mejor que se te ocurre es que no te gusta esta ropa!?**

Félix siempre ha sido terriblemente infantil, lo sabía, _¡Pero nunca pensó que podía llegar hasta ese extremo por un disfraz!_

 **"Ah, quería romperlo desde la primera vez que lo ví"** Y luego agregó un **"De esta manera"** Y agarró su dobladillo para tirar de él hacia arriba. Se escucha un crujido, un sonido agudo y luego sus piernas parecen abrirse de un modo casi exagerado. **"No podía apartar la mirada de tu hermoso culo."**

**"¡Eres un** **perver** **...!"**

Isaac levantó la voz, pero no pudo continuar hasta el final...   
El pene del hombre tiene un grosor completamente diferente al de sus dedos así que, cuando lo penetró sin decirle algo antes, se sintió como si lo estirara con fuerza y construyera una forma diferente en sus paredes. Su respiración está bloqueada y sus ojos ven todo negro. Parpadeó, pero era tan bueno que el placer se extendió por todo su cuerpo como si fuera la corriente de un río. 

**"Ah ... Hmm..."**

Desde el momento en que le ofreció sus feromonas, el calor que hervía en su cuerpo fue arrastrándose y quemando todo lo que tenía en su paso hasta volverse una llama ardiente en un bosque. Parecía quemarse... No, _parecía que su cuerpo era electrocutado._ Las puntas de sus dedos se curvaron y sus caderas, impulsadas por el enorme pene de Félix, comenzaron a agitarse como si fueran terriblemente frágiles.

No había forma de que no lo aceptara. Le gustaba tanto que lo quería más profundo, más hacia adentro. _Más fuerte._ En su cabeza, las palabras que no podía decir pero que deseaba gritar solo estaban allí, flotando.

**"Oh, Félix. Félix, Félix..."**

El **_puck, puck, puck_** y el _**"Félix",**_ hacen que lo sostenga con todavía más emoción y que lo penetre sin tener un descanso. Desde la boca abierta de Isaac, la saliva fluyó y empapó el sofá, se soltó por completo y la visión se le volvió extrañamente blanca. Si sus brazos no estuvieran atados él habría tomado su mano y lo hubiese abrazado con ganas. Pero en el sofá, como un rehén, estaba luchando con las terribles ganas... _Solo tenía ganas._

Es una pena que esté temblando. 

Si conoce o no los sentimientos que tiene en ese instante, él no parece hacerlo notorio porque solo estaba apretando y agarrando sus nalgas como si quisiera romperlas. Luego, golpeando el trasero para que el sonido de su interior sonara como el fuego chisporroteando en una chimenea, Isaac comenzó a gritar.

**"Dios mío, oh Dios mío, Dios..."**

**"Basta, Isaac... Si estás tan emocionado vas a desconcentrarme y voy a eyacular primero."**

**"¡Oh, ah...!"**

**"Realmente me matas..."**

Mientras murmuraba con un tono desesperado, Félix volvió a golpear sus caderas. Una y otra vez y otra vez hasta que una huellas rojas comenzaron a saltar sobre su cadera y en su agujero... Félix insiste en que tiene que quedarse quieto así que todo termina con una palmada en su culo e Isaac entregándose a él.   
_Cómo un círculo vicioso._

Con todo el dolor, el placer estimulante aumenta de manera que la punta de sus pies se encoge. Oh, por primera vez le gusta sentir ardor, y dolor y le gusta tanto que lo golpee... _La sensación le hizo dudar de si acaso tenía algún fetiche que nunca había conocido._

**"Isaac, tu trasero está tan rojo".**

Félix, que había estado aplastando la pared interior del hombre a una velocidad impresionante, de pronto se puso repentinamente lento. Suave... Solo entonces, Isaac finalmente sintió que le ardía el culo. Estaba hinchado y palpitante. La fiebre se eleva por encima de su piel y entonces solo se le ocurrió morder sus labios sin poder decir que se siente como un demente por amar que no deje de darle _nalgadas_.   
Félix comenzó a reír.

**"Dios estás tan mojado... Igual a una pequeña fuente."**

Cuando susurró esto, con la cara inclinada hasta su cintura, Isaac abrió los ojos de un modo increíble. Frente al disfraz que no se puede quitar, las palabras hacen que de verdad sienta su ingle tan húmeda como Félix dice que lo esta. _Sus mejillas se ponen rojas como un rábano._ No sabía qué decir así que estaba masticando sus labios de nuevo...  
De repente, Félix tomó la máscara que no se había quitado y la arrojó bruscamente al suelo. La máscara rueda y choca muy escandalosamente, pero Isaac no escuchó nada.

Félix, quien se reveló frente a él, tenía unos ojos azules maravillosos que estaban absolutamente nublados. Barre su cabello sudoroso con una mano y sonríe, como un hombre malvado. Brilla en la oscuridad, tan hermoso y encantador como de costumbre. **Un alfa atractivo de ojos oscuros**  
De verdad quiere tocarlo.

**"Mis manos,** **desatalas** **..."**

Isaac, pensando en lo tonto que era la posibilidad de volver a enamorarse de ese tipo en un momento tan extraño, soltó un suspiro inmenso. Félix, que se quitó la túnica y se desabrochó la camisa, solo se inclinó.

**"¿Por qué? Todavía estoy enojado ".**

La respuesta le pareció completamente molesta, pero Isaac solo suspiró otra vez. Un suspiro largo.

**"¿Cómo pretendes que continúe estando así?"**

Isaac preguntó, sintiéndose desesperado mientras estaba todavía acostado en el sofá. Las manos de Félix se sueltan y comienzan a acariciarle las caderas que ya están terriblemente enrojecidas hasta el punto del ardor.

Entierra el pene profundamente en su interior. _De verdad profundamente._

**"Quiero volver a rociar feromonas en ti porque te ves delicioso cuando te** **derrites** **entre mis dedos."**

**"... Moriré si haces eso."**

**"Pero sabes que te encanta morir así."**

Con una sonrisa, Félix, una vez más, vertió feromonas dentro y fuera de él... Todo su cuerpo tembló y estalló en un nuevo gemido parecido más bien a un grito de pánico. Sus ojos se abren y su espalda dibuja una curva.  
Ah, _no puede hacerlo._ Definitivamente no puede

**"¡Ahhh! Félix, ahora... Para."**

Su pene estaba frotándose una y otra vez contra su ropa y el sofá así que su semen solo se derrama.

**"Oh, Dios mío, Isaac, Isaac... ¿Cómo es que eres tan erótico? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que tienes un culo tan bueno?"**

Félix sonrió suavemente, acariciando el cabello negro de Isaac. Donde quiera que mire, su amante, **ahora su esposo y Omega,** era tan encantador, tan maravilloso y sexy, que no podía soportarlo.

Él aplastó las mejillas desordenadas de Isaac contra el sillón y luego se inclinó para poder sostenerlo... Así, tomando la barbilla de Isaac entre sus dedos, pudo meter la lengua entre su bonita boca. Se empujó, y luego incluso se permitió morderlo hasta sangrar. La lengua gruesa de Félix ocupa todas las partes de la boca de Isaac, lo succiona y lo jala. La cabeza, el cuerpo, la boca, su pecho, el fondo de él, todo lo que está afuera, estaban siendo tomados por él. _¡Y ni siquiera podía pensar en nada más perfecto!_ Todo, sus entrañas y su piel, estaban temblando y lo hacía sentir extrañamente mareado.

Como la bestia con cuernos que le había mostrado ser, Félix esparció una inmensa cantidad de semen caliente dentro de él. Isaac gruñó, y sus caderas de color rojo comenzaron a moverse como si palpitaran o como si tuvieran vida propia. _Su aliento se acabó porque estaba muriendo con el placer que le estaba lloviendo a cántaros._  
Su pene, que estaba de verdad congestionado, derrama semen otra vez hasta que el sofá queda vuelto un desastre y sus muslos comienzan a sentirse asquerosamente pegajosos.

Era, _definitivamente la puta gloria._

**"Oh, ah, Félix, ¡No pares! Más, más, ah, ¡Dame más!"**

Félix agarró su pierna y la levantó para poder meterse hasta la raíz. _Todavía más profundo que las veces anteriores_. Isaac sollozó por el estímulo y sacudió su cintura hasta que Felix, que había estado manejando la situación de una manera dura, de repente se volvió un poco más "gentil".   
Fue allí cuando se derrumbó y dejó de moverse. De nuevo, las llamas hirvientes se estaban extendiendo dentro de él. Su estomago se estaba calentando y calentando hasta un punto insoportable. Incluso sus sentimiento ya estaban desordenados como si no tuviera control sobre ellos tampoco. Su aliento no se calma y no puede dejar de gritar tan fuerte como la música de afuera.

 _Se escuchó el sonido de una queja tras su espalda_.

**"Haces esto todo el tiempo. Cada vez que intento controlarme, te vuelves lo suficientemente lujurioso como para volverme loco."**

Félix murmuró como si realmente eso le pareciera muy molesto, pero Isaac solo estaba allí. _Respirando_ , quejándose y derramando de su semen. Los muslos abiertos de Isaac, temblando, comienzan a acalambrarse. Su pupila negra se colorea ahora de placer y de lujuria y, jadea. Jadea porque, por extraño que parezca, estar lleno de él se siente muchísimo mejor que en otras ocasiones.   
Felix lo agarró del cabello y lo besó con fuerza. Tanta, que la mandíbula de Isaac comienza incluso a mancharse de una saliva que no es la de él. Le muerde los labios, se los chupa y besa después sus mejillas y junto al lóbulo de su oreja para comenzar a inhalar la fragancia de su hermoso Omega. Sus feromonas... _Pero el problema es que cuando su dulce incienso se mete profundo en sus pulmones, la sangre vuelve a acumularse en su ingle_ , haciendo que la excitación no disminuya.

Félix parece estar colgado de las manos de Isaac, intoxicado con un olor dulce mejor que el del vino y de los caramelos.

**"Oh, mmm, Félix, ahora... Mis brazos. Libera mis brazos."**

Las demandas de Isaac se dispersaron tan pronto como Félix lo besó... Lo miró. No le molestaba, pero era la primera vez que le amarraban los brazos así que estaba demasiado entusiasmado consigo mismo.   
La sensación de emoción que viene de estar sumiso, atado y empujado por un hombre más fuerte que él... Le gustó tanto que lo odió.

**"No".**

Con una sonrisa oscura, Félix balanceó su cintura mientras gemía contra la piel blanda de su cuello... Isaac volvió la cabeza hacia Félix. Sus ojos todavía están rojos, húmedos. Incluso había un deseo que nunca antes había existido dentro de él.

**"... Me duele el brazo."**

**"Tal vez tienes razón. Ya estuviste atado durante mucho tiempo."**

En el momento en que Isaac susurra esto con el ceño fruncido, Félix baja la mano hacia su bolsillo para volver a encontrar la empuñadura de su cuchillo. Luego, sin dudarlo, cortó la cuerda que ataba los brazos de Isaac y dejó que las cuerdas se precipitaran hasta el suelo de un modo de verdad descuidado.   
Isaac respiró hondo, pero no levantó el cuerpo. Debido a que sus brazos habían estado hacia atrás por un tiempo largo, no cree poder moverlos fácilmente. _No los siente en realidad._

**"¿Estás bien?"**

Aunque Isaac ni siquiera sabía qué hacer o que decirle, Félix extendió las manos y preguntó esto suavemente, frotándole la piel de un modo tierno. En pequeños y muy lentos circulitos.

 **"No."** Una respuesta corta fluyó, de un modo rebelde. Luego, intentando ponerse derecho, preguntó: **"¿Ya no estás loco? ¿O tengo que llamar a la policía?"**


	129. Extra 2.2

Félix lo sujetó con cuidado y lo sentó en el sofá donde había estado recostado hace unos minutos. Se dedicó a acariciarle la cadera y a besarle lentamente las puntas de los pies...

 **"Esto es lo que pasa cuando no te** **vigilo** **".**

Isaac todavía estaba respirando de un modo agitado, sacudiendo su pecho y presionándose completamente contra él de tanto en tanto... Félix entonces levantó la vista y se echó a reír mientras sentía a Isaac, _intentando desesperadamente tomar su mano entre las suyas._

**"Cada vez que te veo me sorprendes, mi amor. Dices que no, pero en realidad eres muy bueno controlando el flujo de tus feromonas."**

**"Bueno ¿Cuántos días crees que llevamos juntos?"**

Isaac contestó sin rodeos, pero Félix realmente pensaba que era **increíble**.   
Antes, aunque dejara de tomar los inhibidores, no había cambios significativos en su cuerpo por lo que llegó a pensar que era algo que tenía que corregirse con asesoría médica y tal vez, con más tiempo. Por supuesto, siempre reaccionaba a sus feromonas de la mejor manera. Era un hombre hermoso, con un poder mental superior a cualquier otro Omega que hubiese visto antes. _Tan inexperto que le encantaba._ Tan inteligente.

**"¿Por qué sonríes?"**

**"¿Estás enojado? Solamente quería jugar un rato para ponerle emoción a la noche".**

**"Ese no es exactamente mi** **concepto de** **_emoción_ ** **".**

De hecho, los ojos de Isaac todavía estaban rojos y su respiración no podía controlarse. Era difícil salir completamente del estado de excitación así que su apariencia era como la de un animal pequeño y tembloroso.

Y sí, _eso fue más que suficiente para excitar a Félix._

**"Isaac, quiero tanto hacerte el amor..."**

Félix se lamió los labios y frotó la entrepierna de Isaac con la palma completa de su mano. Sin embargo, la expresión de Isaac era más que fría.

**"Entonces no utilices feromonas".**

**"¿Por qué? No parecía que las** **odiaras** **hace un momento.** **"**

**"No me gusta sentirme mareado o adicto a ellas... Realmente odio que parezca que no soy yo así que, tendrás que hacerme caso si quieres seguir".**

Al ver a Isaac y escuchar la manera en la que se sentía, se arrepintió de inmediato y dejó caer los hombros hacia el frente... Sin embargo, pronto pareció ponerse a pensar en algo interesante así que sonrió brillantemente y levantó la cabeza una vez más:

**"Si es tan malo, ¿Qué tal si lo haces conmigo?"**

**"¿Quieres decir...? ¿Recibir una ducha de feromonas Omega? ¿Por qué?"**

**"¿Y por qué no? Si yo soy tu Alfa y puedo darte de mis feromonas, entonces mi Omega puede hacer exactamente lo mismo."**

**"No. Es suficiente así, realmente suficiente. Eres un demonio con cuernos cuando piensas y si te vuelves más demonio por mi culpa, no lo voy a soportar. Sería mejor no ponerte feromonas ni decirme que lo haga".**

Isaac habló, con una cara ligeramente rojiza, los ojos hacia abajo y un olor completamente dulce saliendo por cada poro de su piel... Félix lo miró otra vez, y se echó a reír ante la imagen de su esposo que gritaba: _**"Me muero de ganas pero también me muero de vergüenza"**_

**"Me voy a volver más demonio ¿Eh?... No sé si es un cumplido o un insulto".**

Felix estaba sonriendo, con una mirada completamente seductora. Una mirada, _con un total toque de hambre_ _en ella_. Isaac suspiró, se subió mejor al sillón y después se sentó sobre las piernas de Félix para mirarlo a los ojos. A veces es tan ridículo como letal. Es infantil y también termina haciendo y diciendo las cosas más raras de la vida. En una palabra, es de los que reacciona directamente aunque igual es muy tierno. Como casi gritó que le dolía el brazo, lo dejó ir y se rindió de inmediato así que podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que era un hombre que siempre escuchaba sus opiniones y se preocupaba por él. Así que a veces se siente enojado y a veces, _muy especial._

Félix lo debilita. Pensó, que podría tratarse de una nueva debilidad.

**"¿Qué pasa, cariño?"**

La cara deslumbrante de Félix, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa, se acercó un poco más a la de él. Lo sostiene... El pecho de Isaac contra su pecho, su corazón contra el suyo, sus bonitos labios en su boca. _Fue un beso impulsivo que comenzó por Isaac._ Siempre termina con ganas de besar a ese tipo que es tan infantil, lindo, raro, violento y amable.   
El pensamiento vino a su mente y solamente, lo hizo y ya.

Con un sonido de succión, la punta de su lengua pasó sobre sus labios. La metió en su boca y frotó toda su membrana mucosa de arriba para abajo. Lo mordió una y otra vez y entonces, Félix le tocó el cuello y cerró los ojos.   
_Las feromonas que salían de él se estaban volviendo más gruesas_ _con el paso del tiemp_ o. El pequeño aliento caliente de Isaac, haciéndole cosquillas en la punta de la nariz, hizo que Félix soltara un gruñido intenso y que sus cuerpos comenzaran a emitir más calor. Sudan y se pegan el uno contra el otro. Es peligroso.

En el momento en que intentó respirar otra vez, los fuertes brazos de Félix se envolvieron como serpientes en su torso. _Se siente tan duro_ , parece que no hay forma de que pueda salir de su abrazo tan fácilmente.

**"Si terminamos hasta las dos de la madrugada, quiero que sepas que fuiste tú quien me provocó".**

**"¿Solo por un beso?"**

**"Si entendieras lo lujurioso y sucio que fue tu beso no dirías tan inocentemente** _**¿Solo por un beso?** _ **"**

**"Claro..."**

Isaac quería decir algo más inteligente, pero su esposo lo está besando tan suavemente que solo se le ocurre cerrar los ojos y, dejarse llevar...

Vuelven el beso tierno algo obsceno, violento y completamente sexual. _El pene caliente de Félix crece e Isaac tiene los genitales mojados._ Quería frotar su entrada contra él y pedirle que lo follara tan fuerte como antes. ¿Es porque las feromonas no se han ido por completo de su cuerpo? Sus paredes internas parecen ponerse a palpitar. Sus brazos lo sostienen. De hecho, lo tiene fuertemente envuelto, estallando en un gemido contra su oído.

 **Ah** , se siente como si su estómago fuera a estallar también.

**"Al menos... La cama..."**

Isaac, acostado sobre el pecho de Félix, estaba respirando con bastante dificultad. Pero Félix solo levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo y cambió su postura para dejarlo recostado nuevamente.

**"No creo que pueda dejarte ir... Ni siquiera a la cama."**

Mientras chupaba el cuello de Isaac, Félix susurra con una voz terriblemente dulce y gentil, como si deseara calmarlo aunque desafortunadamente solo estaba haciendo que su corazón corriera con una infinita furia.

**"Ah, ah, entonces detente por un momento, luego... No, espera, lentamente.** **Uh** **, Félix... Hazlo lento".**

**"Mierda, eso también es difícil".**

Ya han eyaculado más de dos veces así que toda la parte inferior de sus cuerpos está manchada y pegajosa. Como no se han quitado la ropa por completo, se siente húmeda y grasienta y sin embargo, cuando Felix comienza a tener sexo con él, se muestra ansioso y codicioso y no quiere soltar a Isaac ni siquiera para desnudarse. Gradualmente su cintura se vuelve pesada y comienza a jadear por sentir su peso sobre su pecho. _Su pene parece estarle acariciando el ano..._

**"Lento... Ah, hazlo lento... ¡Ah, ah! ¡Félix!"**

Cuando Isaac sacudió la cabeza y le suplicó, agarró los hombros de Félix y levantó lentamente la pelvis para él. El hombre de repente deja de moverse y hace más amable su mirada. Toca la mejilla de Isaac con las manos calientes y disminuyen la velocidad mientras besa ahora a lo largo de sus mejillas, su barbilla y su frente sudorosa..  
Isaac, que intentaba dejar de moverse hasta el punto en que contuvo el aliento, tragó saliva y sintió entonces la garganta terriblemente seca.

Las yemas de los dedos de Félix acarician su pecho circularmente entre cada nueva estocada.

**"Todavía lo detesto... Esto de aquí."**

Isaac inclinó la cabeza cuando escuchó esa palabra final. No lo comprendía... _Hasta que vio como delineaba la araña de su traje._ Como dijo, es verdad que el disfraz de Spider-Man todavía estaba unido a su cuerpo. Quería quitárselo, pero había decidido detenerlo y cortar la parte de su ingle como un maldito pervertido. Lo rasgó todo, así que ya no servía.

**"Me encantaría tanto quemarlo, no debí dejar que lo compraras en primer lugar".**

Félix frunció el ceño. Después de todo, él lo había pagado así que era culpable de sus propios males y sus peleas internas con el disfraz ajustado de Isaac. Lo miró, una y otra vez y luego volvió a acariciarle... Isaac luchó por tener algo que decir y sacudió los labios, pero antes de eso, **Félix lo rasgó.**   
Al igual que con su dobladillo, Félix tomó una parte del traje y lo rompió de extremo a extremo, como lo que hace **Superman** en sus películas. Pero la diferencia con Superman y con él es que cuando él rompe su camiseta se revela una **S** de su traje, pero Isaac solo reveló un pezón rosado completamente erguido. Isaac intento cubrirse el pecho expuesto y levantó los ojos hacia Félix para intentar que dejara de hacer eso... El hombre, sin embargo, solo escucha su corazón latiendo sin parar en sus oídos.

**"Wow, eres realmente precioso".**

Isaac se sentía avergonzado, pero también estaba más que satisfecho de que Félix le estuviera mirando como si le tuviera lamiendo el pecho expuesto aunque todavía no se había acercado tanto como para hacerlo. _Le gustaba esa expresión de hambre._

**"Ojalá lo hubiéramos roto desde el principio."**

**"Prefiero** **quitármelo** **".**

**"Esto me gusta más".**

**"De verdad eres un pervertido."**

De repente, todavía con esas palabras en la boca, el sudor caliente se adhiere inmediatamente a su pecho y una nueva corriente eléctrica emocionante sube por su columna vertebral hasta hacer una curva en su espalda. Isaac gritó. Su areola y sus pezones estaban siendo atacados por unos dientes afilados al mismo tiempo.

**"¡Félix, espera! ¡Por favor espera!"**

Isaac se sintió extrañamente sobre estimulado e intentó apartar la cabeza de Félix ocupando las dos manos... _Pero él ni siquiera se mueve._ Por el contrario, fortalece los brazos y abre un poco más la boca. No hubo dudas en chupar suavemente cada parte que encontró. Y no solo eso, sino que comenzaba a jugar con las pausas. Deteniéndose justo en la parte en que sabía que lo necesitaba más. Las extremidades le temblaron...

Por lo general, los pezones a menudo se mordían y chupaban en sus encuentros sexuales... Pero esta vez es terriblemente diferente. _Están más sensibles._ Cuando enrolla la lengua en su pezón y lo levanta para morderlo, obtiene un fuerte placer que se extiende por todo su cuerpo. Una excitación que le roba hasta las lágrimas. Puede ser, tal vez, nuevamente _por obra y gracia de sus feromonas._

**"Oh, ah, espera, espera... Hmm. Es demasiado, realmente demasiado."**

Isaac se encogió de hombros y puso sus dedos entre el cabello de su esposo. Aún así, aunque gritara y lo abrazara, no podía soportarlo. No podía dejar de estar excitado ni aunque le enterrara las uñas con fuerza... _Pero Félix reaccionó más sensible que de costumbre a la reacción de Isaac_ _:_ Como si disfrutara jugar con él, lo apretó y lo absorbió hasta el punto en que el pezón y la areola se le hincharon y crecieron hasta hacerle tener una cara roja brillante.   
Frente al acto violento y el modo tan salvaje en que le sostenía la cintura con fuerza, chupando y apretando, _sintió una sensación similar a la de morir._

**"¿Esto es igual a cuando Benjamin te succionaba leche?"**

**"¡No seas ridículo...! Ah, ah"**

Pero Félix, pegado al pecho, _era terco._

Isaac, quien finalmente lloró, se inclinó otro tanto contra él... Su ingle estaba toda mojada de nuevo pero no podía masturbarse. Ni siquiera podía extender las manos aunque vomitaba semen como un lunático y **¡No puede ni recordar la cantidad de veces que ya lo hizo!** Se sentía enfermo y drogado así que dejó su frente sobre él. Lo abrazó.   
No se había dado cuenta, pero Félix también estaba en mal estado. Su rostro se notaba caliente y temblaba mucho cuando le preguntó:

**"¿Te gusta cuando chupo tus pezones? ¿Cuándo te volviste tan sensible, mi amor?"**

Isaac se mordió los labios y pensó sobre ello, porque era verdad que esta vez fue diferente de las anteriores. Las feromonas rociadas por Félix eran muy poderosas y el estaba excitado así que pudo deberse en parte a eso ¿Verdad?   
Cuando se tocó el pecho con la mano, sintió un hormigueo otra vez. _¿Qué tanto mordió?_ Parece estar bastante puntiagudo. La areola le arde, es más fuerte. Como una quemazón que no se calma... Felix susurró con los labios en la mejilla de Isaac:

**"¿Es qué acaso estás embarazado?"**

**"... ¿Es broma verdad?"** Isaac hizo aún más pequeños sus ojos. **"¿O no?"**

Si era broma o no lo era, Félix se rió... Pero Isaac no podía hacer lo mismo. Había un aura extraña a su alrededor, flotando por todos lados como si le perforara la cabeza. Tal vez, _no era precisamente un buen sentimiento._

**"¿Cuándo fue mi último celo?"**

Cuando Isaac murmuró esto, Félix se sintió confundido así que dijo algo como **"¿Eh?"**

**"¿Cuándo...?"**

**"Hace un par de meses."**

Nunca se había atrasado en su ciclo... Desde el día en que tuvieron su primer encuentro hace cuatro años. Cuando se mezcló por primera vez con Félix sin conocer su cara.

**"¿Eso está bien?"**

Felix se rascó la mejilla como si estuviera avergonzado. Solo entonces, Isaac levantó la cabeza y pareció despertarse por completo. Cuando lo piensa con atención, siente un escalofrío terrible.

**"Necesito lavarme".**

Era una voz y expresión determinadas, igual a si estuviera entre asustado y nervioso aunque se mueve tan fluidamente como siempre. Se levanta y se escucha un chasquido en su agujero debido al derramamiento de semen... Era difícil soportar la horrible sensación, por lo que Isaac se mordió los labios y se sostuvo el abdomen. Sus extremidades tiemblan un momento así que tiene que tomar a Félix de los hombros con ambas manos.

**"Bueno, cálmate. Lo sacaré por ti así que quédate quieto."**

Con una cara sería, el hombre empujó su mano a través del agujero de Isaac. Cuando extiende los dedos como tijeras, el semen se vierte sobre él una y otra vez y cuando rasca la pared interior, escucha el sonido del burbujeo de las líneas blancas que comienzan a derramarse hasta formar gotas sobre el suelo.  
Isaac frunció el ceño y luego dejó de respirar.

**"Rápido…"**

El Omega estaba impaciente, pero su Alfa todavía se daba el lujo de acariciarle completo y chuparle el pezón con su lengua larga... _Isaac estaba lo suficientemente perdido con todas las ideas del embarazo como para reaccionar o levantar la cabeza._ Era un sentimiento de verdad extraño. Lo suficiente como para que fuera insoportable.

Un poco más y la duda lo iba a matar.

 **"Tengo que ir al hospital".** Félix se enfrió y miró a Isaac, parado con sus delgadas piernas temblorosas y su rostro palido como una hoja. **"Si es verdad, entonces necesito saberlo de inmediato para comenzar a..."**

 **"Oh, Dios mío, Isaac. Es de noche. El hospital está cerrado**."

El confundido Félix dijo la verdad, pero Isaac fingió no escuchar y se volvió hacia las escaleras. Se quitó el desafortunado disfraz de Spider-Man y lo aventó en una esquina.

**"Entonces necesito lavarme y dormir ahora para ir mañana por la mañana. Si me quedo contigo toda la noche, voy a perder el tiempo."**

**"¡Oye! No hay que adelantarnos a las cosas."**

Quería tener sexo con él toda la noche así que, cuando encontró que Isaac ya se estaba marchando, Félix puso una cara de descontento total.   
Isaac cruzó la habitación sin dudarlo y de repente, se quedó inmóvil para mirar por la ventana.

**"La fiesta de Halloween ya terminó"**

Fue una situación en la que soltó un inmenso suspiró. No sabía que decir sobre Benjamin o sobre la fiesta porque en realidad, _su cabeza estaba destinada a ser el caos mismo_. Solo estaba intentando... Respirar muy lento.

**"Tony seguramente terminó con la fiesta y llevó al niño a la cama. No te preocupes por eso."**

Félix, tan en blanco como Isaac, apoyó la cabeza contra el sofá... Pero de nuevo el hombre solo sigue derecho y camina sin mirar atrás. Abre la puerta y deja que un viento fresco entre en la habitación. 

**"Cariño... Si vas al hospital mañana y obtienes la confirmación de un embarazo..."**

Antes de salir, Félix habló en voz baja. Entonces Isaac volteó a verlo, sorprendido. Esperando que dijera como se sentía o alguna palabra que pudiera hacerlo sentir mejor.

**"Si estás esperando un bebé, entonces si podemos hacer realidad lo de la leche materna, ¿No es cierto?"**

**"..."**

**"Porque eso sería genial."**

Isaac suspiró con fuerza.

**"No vamos a tener sexo por el momento".**

Sin embargo, en lugar de responder a la pregunta de la **leche materna** , cayó un aviso sobre su cabeza como una pared enorme y pesada. Los ojos de Félix se abrieron un montón.

**"¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?"**

**"¿No es eso lo que hace un buen esposo? Si hiciste una anotación y lograste embarazarme, entonces debes ser responsable."**

**"No, yo, tú... ¿Por qué siempre me quitas el sexo?"**

**"Porque eso es lo que hace un buen padre también. Es tu trabajo** **portarte** **bien** **. Pídele detalles al médico mañana."**

Isaac, que dijo esto con frialdad, siguió derecho a las escaleras y luego, desapareció.

La fiesta terminó hace mucho tiempo, incluso las personas que trabajaban para él se habían ido a dormir así que Félix se quedó completamente solo muy pronto. Era cierto que quería un segundo bebé pero también era cierto que eso le parecía muy cruel de su parte. **Muy, muy cruel de su parte**... ¿Las personas embarazadas no tienen relaciones sexuales? ¿Hasta cuándo? Dios mío, que tontería. Si no puede sostenerlo por un día, va a explotar y su polla también lo va a hacer. ¡Prefiere morir!

**"** **Aaah** **, ¡Isaac! ¡No quiero eso!"**

Los pasos sordos de Félix sacuden una mansión que se hunde en el silencio. Que duerme. Es serena, como si nada hubiera pasado en realidad. Pero el día después de Halloween, el primer día de noviembre, _la mansión estaba nuevamente de cabeza._

**< Fin del segundo extra>**


End file.
